


The Mortal Sunflower

by threeandthirteen



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Demons, Exorcisms, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Idiots in Love, Other, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sunflower, Swordfighting, True Cross Academy, the mortal sunflower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 62
Words: 212,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen
Summary: A bastard child taken in by the Myō Dha sect, Kazuko Shenshi struggles to find her way among the strong personalities of her childhood friends and enemies alike. The death of her young mother in the Blue Night has left this young woman fighting to repay the moral debt to a sect that sees her unfit of even calling herself part of it. Aided by her friends Kazuko fights for the heir of the temple in striving to make his dreams come true. Until she finds there is more to the world than black and white, evil and good, friends and loved ones.





	1. Those From the Cursed Temple

Tests were being handed out. Mr. Okumura polite enough not to announce everyone's scores when they got their paper. But each students outward reactions were decent enough giveaways to the score they'd gotten. A pensive Kazuko turned her paper over when returning to her seat next to her classmates. The two dorks behind her wanted to know her score almost immediately. But she retorted that it would of course be better than Shima's doodles and just as good as Konekomaru's penmanship. Going to add a quip about the student next to her, Kazuko found Bon beside her was too distracted, by the Rin the designated slacker, in cram class so jolly to get his test back from the teacher. Even after there was a clear dispute over the low grade of literal four out of a possible one hundred score.

Kazuko could feel his foot tap against the hardwood flooring of the classroom. A lucrative twitch of tension on her temple and the cram student didn't bother looking over at him. Instead hissing under her breath that he dare not start something in the middle of class, "Do not Bon I swear I will-"

His friends warning no good as Bon snapped out like a firecracker at the nonchalant indifference to the other students poor score, "Why are you even in this class?! Huh?!" There's something to be said when the biggest kid in class slams his fist down shouting at the dunce who was normally sleeping in the front row. Everyone in the class snapped back at the student calling out the one obvious slacker they had in class, "All you do is sleep! Well?! What's your deal wasting everyone's time!"

"Kazuko," Shima leans over his desk like it was her fault Bon was causing a scene, "I thought we agreed you sat by Bon so this wouldn't happen..."

She jerked around glaring at the pink haired boy as well as her spectacle wearing friend who both conveniently opted out of sitting with Bon the first day of class nearly two months ago when cram school began, "Seriously you two?! I can't make him do-"

"Oh yeah guy?!" The black haired student Bon was antagonizing jumped up in the front of the class finally coming to his own defense. Be it delayed, "What's your problem with me huh? I'm just not good at class work! I'm more of learning in the field kinda guy!"

"Oh brother," Shima, Konekomaru and Kazuko buried their faces in their palms realizing Bon getting lip was worse for Rin had he just ignored Bon.

"Not good at classwork?! You're not good at anything!" By now Bon was up and in his classmates face. Their instructor, a solemn Mr. Okumura, silent to the tussle among the trainees. Bon wasn't quitting on his rant though, "You're wasting everyone's time for us who actually want to become exorcists!"

"I'm going to be an exorcist you punk rock reject and I'll be better than you any day!" Rin puffed his chest out to get in Bon's face as both boys raised their voices and fists ready for a fight. A quick note to indicated the other three friends had better break it off.

"Why I outta-" Bon snapped out to grab the the collar of Rin's uniform but got foiled by Kazuko hooking her arms under his. Mr. Okumura as well decided best to decelerate as well.

"Mr. Okumura. Mr. Suguro," Their course instructor and ironically the twin brother of the black haired boy suffering Bon's wrath, set his briefcase down on the desk with a attention grabbing thud. Pushing up his glasses the young exorcist looked at his brother then to Bon and the gaggle he has holding him back, "Rin, Ryuji, does there seem to be a problem?"

"Yeah I have a problem!" Bon didn't hesitate to spout off to his superior regardless of the fact he was about to wail on the teacher's twin brother, "This slacker is only wasting everyone in the classes time!"

"I do not!" Rin huffed like a child, "I just don't learn well in classroom settings!"

"Maybe if you weren't flirting with that girl all the time then maybe you'd get shit done!"

"I do not! I don't even- Look who's talking! You and your girlfriend sitting in the back!" Rin pointed at the girl holding the cocky student back, "She keeps you from getting in trouble even what is she your mom?!"

Bon's face lit up and regardless Kazuko dropped her grip on Bon like she wanted nothing to do with this fight anymore now that she was drug into it. Bon sputtered out a retort, "I- She is not- Listen here you dumb ass I'm going to-"

As if on time the school bell chimed sweetly that class is over. Yukio shook his head and directed everyone towards the door, "As if on que, everyone can leave now."

Both Bon and Rin sneered at each other. With the help of Shima, Kazuko and Konekomaru they at least get Bon gathered and out of class before he settled them in anymore trouble. Everyone else filtered out of class in unison and the four students at least have a breather before the next session.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Konekomaru explained he had to pick some things up before their next class. Shima giving himself the good excuse that he could accompany his friend halfway before diverting off to the student dorms to change before their physical education class. Both of them snots leaving Kazuko to talk to Bon like the chickens they were. The duo remaining walked in silence for a while before she had to bite the bullet and say something when clearly no one else was going to address it.

"Really?"

Bon belittled her comment with a snort and didn't even look over at her even with his response, "Really what?"

"Don't give me that," Kazuko stopped in the middle of the hall forcing him to do the same and look back at her even if it was with an eye roll, "What is your fucking problem with that kid? You don't get on Shima for napping in class? So suddenly you're everyone's father?"

"Shut up you wouldn't understand," Bon snorted just turning away and walking back down the hall. Truly a bad decision on his part as Kazuko yanked the taller boy by the back of his uniform collar. He swatted at her with a squawk, "Hey?! What the hell was that-"

"Wanna try again? And not act like this dickwad I know you're not," her grey eyes drilling into her childhood friend and Bon knew getting the slip on her grip wasn't possible.

Instead he brushed her off with a quick swat of her hand and glared off and away from her, "...I saw you two."

Bon's answer really gave Kazuko no insight to her question. Her brows pinched a little confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I saw you and Okumura! The other night and-" Bon bit his words off. Shaking his head he scowled and turned away, "Whatever."

Kazuko utterly floored at the idiotic spew he just gave her erupted, "You were spying on me?!"

"I wasn't spying!" Bon looked at her but only briefly as he didn't even try to maintain eye contact, "I...You hadn't come back for dinner and neither Shima or Konekomaru said they saw you or got a text where you where. I was worried."

"Worried?" she posed the lame excuse like that really justified the flirt with detention he nearly put them all in, "You were worried? Why didn't you just call me? Text me? Literally anything besides what you just did in class!"

"I didn't think you were buddy buddies with that dumb ass in class!" Bon snapped at her, "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your date with that idiot!"

Kazuko unable to even believe the dribble out of his mouth could hardly stop herself from throwing the stack of books in her grip on the floor, "It wasn't a date!"

"It sure as hell looked like one!"

"We were sparring!"

Bon blinked not sure he heard her right, "...what...sparring?"

She jumlbed the books to one hand and used her free hand to rub the tired from her face with a loud sigh, "I was...sparring, I- Well I...I thought hard about...what kind of exorcist I wanted to be...and, Rin was the only other one in class that seemed interested in the knight sector. So I asked him to spare with me just to see if I could do it."

"Kind? You're an aria, we're all doing the same studies and-"

"I can't be an aria! I just...none of it makes sense, fighting, that makes sense." Kazuko blurted out knowing the repercussions as the color faded from Bon's face. She sighed and looked down at the literature in her arms, "I...I don't want to be an aria or doctor, I can't summon for shit...I....and I'm good at it. So I- I said I'd take a knight meister."

It took no time for the exact reaction she expected to happen from him, "A knight? You can't be a knight they're- They fight with a sword! You'll be in danger! The sect are aira! We are-"

"No!" Kazuko stomped her foot knowing this rant could go on forever if she didn't stop it, "No! You- You are an aira- You...you're family are spellcasters. Not mine," Her shoulders heaved up in a long slow exhale before tilting her face up to meet his gaze, "I'm not part of the sect. Don't act like I am...I found something I'm good at. And...and I knew you wouldn't approve. So I asked Rin for help." Bon's harden expression didn't change and it was painfully clear he was trying to even think of a non volatile reaction to give. Once more the chime to tell students they have fifteen minutes until classes start up again was Kazuko's saving grace. Breaking her eyes from Bon's she gathered herself and stepped past him with the purpose of leaving him, "I'll...I'll see you in class Bon."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
The lot of ten students were divided by two at a time to face the reaper demon below them in the pits. Explained as a lower and semi docile toad like demon that Mr. Tsubaki kept on short chained leashes. As explained, the class was to work together to stay as far out of reach of the demon. On fire to make it a competition Rin and Bon turned it into a sprint seeing who could run the fastest while the rest of the class watched from above the dish like arena.

"...so, did you tell him?" Shima stood next to Kazuko and Konekomaru, arms crossed over his track suit, as all three of them watched Bon exert himself to a stupid level even for the athlete he was.

Kazuko didn't answer and both of them knew that placid face. Konekomaru sighed, "Of course he didn't take it well."

Shima through his arms up like it wasn't that big a deal, "C'mon I mean he thought you and I should do more and we skimp by with just the aira training! Kazuko wants to be a knight more power to you girl! We all know you'd take us in a fight."

She gritted her teeth and fixated harder down on the idiots running trying to ignore her friends clear discussion on the matter. Shima's and Konekomaru's conversation going on until she just couldn't take it, "Ok we get it! Bon is wrong and I'm right! Can we just leave it already?!"

Quickly both boys clammed up. A distance glance from the other students in the class and Kazuko frowned. Self conscious she hugged herself tighter just trying to get through with class and get back to her dorm. Everyone quieted down just to return their eyes on the scene of Rin and Bon trying to outdo each other in the clear test of absolute nothing but failing the assignment. Only for that to take a quick turn for the worst when Bon darted half way through the reapers pen just to knock Rin over. As their screaming escalated it was beyond both of them as the demon was right on top and they were going to be food.

"Woah! What the hell are you two trying to do?!" Mr. Tsubaki hollered out having to retract the chains on the beast before it bit the pairs heads clean off. Their instructor rushed down to break up the tussle going on in the dusty pit, "Hey hey hey! Knock it off you two! Enough!" He was able to peel both boys off each other and on opposite sides of him, "Mr. Suguro a word please."

Bon grumbled but isn't one to defy as he was told. Kazuko caught a glimpse of his brown eyes as he looked up to her disappointed face cast down at him. Huffing he straightened his purple track jacket and followed their instructor turning away from her gaze.

Less concerned when Rin came back up to the group pouting about how irritating Bon was. Shima and Konekomaru found the chance to slid in and talk to the classmate without Bon's nagging.

"That's our Bon alright," Shima laughed a little awkwardly, "But really he's not a bad guy when you get to know him."

"Pssh a guy like that, yeah right," Rin snorted and adjusted the sheathed sword always draped over his back.

"He's just a little intense is all," Konekomaru adjusted his glasses to get a better view of how out of earshot Kazuko was and then down to Bon getting a talking to by their instructor, "Bon's a good guy he's just a little tightly wound is all."

Rin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Why does he have friends as cool as you guys, what a jackass."

"Well it's because we're all came from the same temple, we were raised together," Konekomaru stated simply.

"Temple?" Rin's eyebrows perked up with his interest, "Like monks?"

"Well Konekomaru's family are," Shima laughed since Konekomaru was the only one with a shaved head between the quartet. "But our families all come from the Myō Dharani temple...well, before the temple was destroyed."

"Destroyed?"

Shima's eyes drift down just as Konekomaru's did, "It happened sixteen years ago...when Satan crossed over into our world."

Rin's eyes widen and he looked to Konekomaru who clarified Shima's words, "Our temple was targeted and a lot of people died. One monk, a trainee, was able to survive by hiding all night before daybreak. After that it's always been called the Blue Night."

Placed in a different light Rin let his gaze linger on Bon's back turned as the teacher spoke to him far out of earshot. Then oddly enough Rin's eyes move up to the stagnant girl who stood away from everyone else just as stuck staring down at the know it all jerk Rin just fought with, "What about...what about her? She asked me to spare the other night....that was, kinda weird."

"Kazuko," Shima sighed and ran his fingers through his mop of pink hair, "She's, not exactly part of our temple."

Konekomaru shook his head, "Her mother came a few months before she was born, or that's at least what our elders said. Seeing as we're Buddhists it was not our temples place to turn her mother away for being pregnant and unwed. So our temple allowed her a room and help in exchange for Kazuko's mother to just give back to the temple. She was tending to things in the temple when the Blue Night happened. Her mother perished with the other fifteen of our own."

"So, she's all alone?" Rin asked with his blue eyes watching the female student who simply waited for the Bon without a sign of inflection to her face.

"All our families help raise her. Our master a big role as most who don't serve the family don't interact with the temple. Even worse off after the blue night and we lost members and provisioners. Then it was abandoned. Ravaged by the elements and squatters ," Konekomaru shook his head, "Her and Bon took it pretty hard. For different reasons. But they're the same. Bon vowed to kill satan and restore our temple from it's cursed past. While Kazuko couldn't find any value in her life if she didn't repay the debt encouraged by her mother and therefore herself."

"We all came here to help Bon achieve his dream," Shima shook his head as he saw Bon start back up towards the rest of the group but Kazuko turn her back and leaving as he came up the ladder, "But she chose to become a knight."

"So? That's what I want to be," Rin pointed out frankly.

"He doesn't like the idea of her being on the front lines. And a knight takes all the danger head on," Konekomaru watched as Bon climbed the ladder to them without Kazuko aknowledging him. He did his best to drop his voice and wrap it up so Bon wouldn't catch wind of what they were talking about, "She thinks she'll repay her debt if she dies for the heir."

Rin took back his need to ask more when Bon came up to his friends. Better satisfied to keep his mouth shut Rin stepped away and joined the rest of the class.

"Shenshi and Kamiki! In the pits now!" Mr. Tsubaki waited as the two female students readied themselves down in the reaper pits to proceed where Rin and Bon failed.

"You know you're going to lose right~" Izumo flaunted in her classmates direction. She herself had her best friend up above to prove herself too and Izumo loved being the best in front of Paku.

Kazuko didn't even hesitate with the idea of taking her bait. She didn't even turn her head to humor the girl, "This isn't a race. Besides, your shoes untied."

Izumo quick to look down since she was the definition of perfection in her own eyes, "Huh what no they're-"

"BEGIN!" On his mark Mr. Tsubaki shot the blank in his gun up towards the ceiling signaling them to start. Izumo huffed but it was too late when Kazuko was already ten paces in front of her cackling like a mad man.

"Wow look at her go!" Rin cheerfully amazed to see how fast his recent sparring partner was, "She was fast fighting, I didn't think that big girl would be a fast runner too!"

"Big girl!?" Bon came unhinged raising his fist at him, "Why would you call her that?! You dumbass she's not-"

"Chill guy," Rin contemplating a different approach to dealing with Bon as he smiled and didn't feed into him, "She's strong and fast, no wonder she kept me on my toes fighting."

Bon gritted his teeth wanting to pummel Rin into the ground for his comment but once more Shima and Konekomaru proved a good barrier to slide past a fight, "Aha yeah, she lifts weights every morning with Bon. Those two, ha we're shrimps."

Rin looked at Shima as he spoke and then over to Bon who was huffing and scuffing his sneakers over the ground festering over Rin's comment. Of course the Okumura twin only produced a huge smile, "She's so strong. I see why you like her rooster boy."

"Huh?! What?! Why I outta-" Bon's face lit up red at Rin's comment. The boy snickering as Mr. Cool guy lost his edge and Rin turned towards the reaper down there keeping Kazuko and Izumo at a good running pace.

Everyone was cut short when Mr. Tsubaki's cell phone rang out. Something else for Bon to overreact about as the teacher answered it without hesitation.

"Oh my~ Really right now? You are insatiable my naughty kitty~" Mr. Tsubaki reefed the reaper's chains right back before Kazuko or Izumo finished their lap completely, "Change of plans! I have to go for a bit." Their instructor cleared his throat and pocketed the phone, "Do not get near the reapers, seeing as these are lower class and mostly harmless as long as you all stay away, no, out of the pit completely! Then there should be no worry. They read your weaknesses and fears, when you look away that's when they strike. So everyone just stay away from the reaper entirely until I get back! Oh I'm coming my lovely kitty cat~!"

Every single student left a bit stunned at what they just witnessed. Izumo and Kazuko came hauling themselves up the ladder to the rest of the class.

Izumo flipped her long purple ponytail in Kazuko's face and snorted, "Hmm, seems like some of the teachers are as slippery as the students."

Kazuko sneered and made a mocking expression of her running mate. Short lived though as she came up the ladder to Shima, Konekomaru and Bon waiting expectantly for her to rejoin them. She trifled with going over there with her friends. When her grey eyes lightened on Bon she refused to even let him get away with not apologizing. Instead she crossed her arms over her chest and sulked over to the other side of the group with Shiemi.

"Wow Kazuko, Izumo, you both were running so fast," A sweet Shiemi did her best to gather everyone back together in a better mood as they were forced to wait.

Kazuko remained silent with her eyes down towards the reapers. Izumo snorted arrogantly, "Some of us are just gifted, not just slackers or trouble makers." Her parting words through directly at Rin and Bon after the skirmish they'd caused. Only delaying the class in addition to their teacher's booty call.

"Hey! I was fine until this jerk pushed me over!" Rin quick to throw Bon under the bus.

"Me?! You aren't even cut out for this! Your just wasting everyone's time!" Bon snapping at the pointy eared slob, "Some of us are here training to become something! To become exorcists and fulfill our ambitions!"

'The director himself enrolled Mr. Okumura. It's just better for you if you just keep away from that boy Mr. Suguro.' Mr. Tsubaki's words rang clear in Bon's mind.

He glared at Rin with a sharp tongue to add, "Spoiled rich kid trying to be an exorcist because he can."

"Hey man that's bull crap," Rin shook his head, "We've got the same ambitions so why don't you just knock it off."

The moment Rin cared to share his knowledge that Bon's intent was to be the exorcist that defeated Satan was all Bon needed to shriek with a embarrassed pitch to his voice, "What?! What one of you jack asses told him?!"

"Haha sorry Bon, it kinda slipped," Shima lovably laughing off telling his deep dark secret.

Bon in the throws of embarrassment and anger got tossed another curve ball by the boy he was trying to insult. Rin spoke up, "And man, lighten up on your friend over there. She's gonna be a kick ass knight, maybe you should support her instead of telling her what to do."

When Bon realized what Rin meant was Kazuko and the clear fight they were having even to the non involved students in the class. It was the tinder on the fire needed to snap at Rin, "What do you know?! What do you know about being an exorcist or wanting to be one?! You know what you dumbass- Prove it!"

"Huh?" Rin asked unenthused at all the effort Bon was expecting just to be pissed.

"Prove it," Bon solemnly pointed down to the reaper infested pits, "Go up to one of those bastards. You heard the teacher, they're harmless unless you're weak. Reapers read your fears, insecurities and worry. If you can make it down there and back up, I'll leave you alone."

By now their squabble had enticed the rest of the class to either turn their attention directly or listen in. Kazuko refused to humor her friend at least listen to the complete antagonizing bull shit that came out of him. It took every fiber in her being not to march over there and punch Bon in the back of the head for this boasting stupidity. Luckily she didn't have to. At least not that moment.

Rin scratched at his ear, "Yeah sure, seems easy enough." Bon grinned knowing he'd win, "No way you dumb ass I'm not going to risk getting hurt or in trouble or someone else getting hurt because you can't stand me! That's your problem guy, not mine."

Clenching his teeth Bon looked around at all the eyes on him now. Called out in the middle of class he could feel his peers staring him down at all this commotion now. Balling his fists Bon glanced Kazuko watching him far off from the group with that stupid look he always hated getting.

'Why doesn't anyone do something. Why does everyone just....If I do something, then, then she doesn't have to become a knight!' Bon screamed at himself in his mind. Rin was no different than his father doing nothing and smiling like everything was ok. Like everyone else who just kept going with the motions. And Kazuko willingness to be the only one to do something, that idiot, she was going to get herself killed.

"Why doesn't this piss anyone else off?" Bon snapped, "Not doing anything?! I'm going to do it! Stand there and watch!"

Bon was sliding down the pits with a rush of adrenaline before anyone could stop him. Shima and Rin calling after him not to. Horrified Kazuko rushed to the edge of the reaper pits without thinking.

'No way, not me. I won't be a coward, I won't let her fight my battles for me,' Bon didn't look back as he walked directly towards the red eyed toad beast. Shoulders back he looked directly at the reaper barely out of arms of the demon.

"I'm going to be a real exorcist someday," Bon gritted his teeth as the reaper tips its face towards him, "I'm going to defeat satan!"

Unsettled there was a long, long silence. Everyone stuck in stasis. That was until Izumo began with a cocky cackle, "Hehehe, ahaha! Did you hear what he said, hah, to defeat satan! Seriously hehe."

The playful cackle of their classmate did more than Izumo would have known. Bon froze in his place. Kazuko mortified watching before her as her best friend seized up like he did when they were kids. This time, it was right in front of the maw of a demon.

"Aw crap," Shima second to realize the danger Bon just got himself into.

"Bon!" Kazuko broke her vow of silence to be pissed. Frenzied rush down the side of the reaper pit she could feel her heartbeat pound in her feet as the image of Bon wasn't getting any closer. She pushed harder, trying to reach him before the reaper would. Kazuko would put herself between him and any harm.

"Kazuko! Bon!" Shima and Konekomaru cried out seeing Kazuko would make it in time but for no good. She'd be the next one in danger.

"Bon!" Kazuko rammed herself into her friend. Without thought tossing herself between the demon and him.

Tears streaming down his face Bon couldn't move but he could see her grab him and the slobbering rows of teeth open up aimed at the, "Hey- Wait-"

"Argh!" Before the reaper's teeth sunk into Kazuko's shoulder, Rin flashed before them. Giving Kazuko the chance in time to pull Bon away and disconnect him from the reapers blood red gaze. She shielded him as they dropped to the dirty ground in the cloud of dust that engulfed the three students and the reaper's lung onto Rin.

All the other students gazed down in fear at what the dust might uncover. As it settled Kazuko looked down at Bon clutching the fabric of her shirt with his face buried in her chest. To turning her head back eyes shooting open to Rin mouthed by the reaper. But it's teeth not even grazing the boys sleeve. Slowly the reaper retracted, blinked it's unworldly eyes and sat down in front of Rin. 

No one had words to speak as Rin reached up and set a hand on the demons forehead, "...what do you think your doing? Are you insane?" Bon pulled away from Kazuko's chest in awe at the boy who'd stopped the demon without a weapon.

Rin turned to the dumbass who started all of this, "You do shit like this and expect her not to have the heart of a knight?! You're dumber than I could ever be if you don't let Kazuko follow her heart! You wanna defeat satan? Well here's the deal, you apologize to her right now and I'll think about you when I'm the one kicking Satan's ass!"

Bon's head was spinning enough that his wits hardly returned as he jumped to his feet, "Are you insane?! You could have gotten killed! And don't copy my ambitions!"

"Oh yeah they were mine first!"

"No they weren't!"

"Time and date and month! Down to the second!"

"Your an absolute dumbass!"

They carried on exactly like that. Everyone heaving a sigh of relief. None as big as Kazuko's as she watched from her seat on the ground Bon doing what he did best. Shaking her head she knew little would change his mind but she'd do her best to do right by him.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Class had been called early. After the thing with the reaper only lent Mr. Tsubaki to yell at both Okumura and Suguro and then dismiss class. A gracious gift as it was the last class of the day. Where everyone had plans, Kazuko didn't falter on the fact she just wanted to get back to her dorm. The peace she needed just to look over the new work after signing up officially agreeing to the pursuit of knight.

Long and grueling it was sometime past dinner that a light tap on her second story window startled the napping student. Jerking her head off the papers she was resting on, Kazuko tried to orientate herself with the fact she accidentally fallen asleep on her school work. The second tap jarring her right to the window realizing it was a pebble being chuckled up at her.

Scowling she leaned over her desk ready to scream her head off when Kazuko's attention fell to the lone perpetrator.

"Bon?" Kazuko for some reason didn't expect him to be the one chucking rocks at her dorm window. When he was sure she saw him Bon mouthed something and wave at her. She had to wonder if the idiot realized she couldn't hear him.

Still in her uniform Kazuko threw on a jacket to traipse out and see what the idiots wanted. Surely all three of them would be out there wanting something this late. Unlatching the girls dorm doors she shuffled out to the end of the concrete pad out in front of the dormitory. Forcing Bon to make the extra effort to come over from where he stood on the grass throwing rocks up at her.

The Suguro boy came up to his friend. At least washed and cleaned out of the filthy track suit he'd ended class in. Kazuko less than amused crossed her arms and gave him a complacent look when Bon stood before her without any words.

Producing a container of six individually made mochi balls, Bon offered the treat to her without meeting her gaze, "...figured, you could use something sweet since you were studying." Before Kazuko could rebuke his offer Bon stopped her, "They're red bean and....I'm sorry. For how I acted." More than the treats his words peeked her interest so Kazuko didn't turn away immediately. Giving him the opportunity to speak up. Bon took a deep breath and brought his brown eyes to meet her own, "You have always backed me with everything I do. I shouldn't act like you're me. But, it's so hard not to. You're like, an extension of myself." Bon found himself rambling and he shook his head trying not to feed into the blush creeping onto his cheeks, "What I mean is, I support you. If you want to be a knight. Then be the best damn knight there is." His stern expression broke into a bit of a goofy smile unfamiliar to his normally scowling features, "Because you'll have the best damn aira behind you the entire time. And that's a promise."

Allowing his words to settle, like he deserved to wait for her to respond, Kazuko first took the mochi offering. Tearing the plastic off the confection she plucked one of the corner mochi to bite in half. Chewing the part in her mouth she offered the other half to Bon.

"You know I hate those things," Bon barely denying her with a half cocked smile on his face.

Chewing attentively Kazuko swallowed her bite, "You know I hate when you're an asshole."

Bon let a little bit of a laugh leave him as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I know. What's your deal, sticking around with an asshole like me."

Kazuko got him to eat the second half of her mochi as she sealed the rest of her treats for later, "You'd be dead in a day. Shima and Konekomaru don't have the guts to tell you no."

"Me?" Bon talked half way through chewing the treat before swallowing it and rolling his eyes, "More like those two couldn't keep up with your dumbass."

"Hah, as if," Kazuko snorted and rolled her eyes.

For a moment they stood toe to toe in silence. Looking at the mochi packaging with the back lit sunset on them. Bon raised his gaze to her face, "Friends?"

Kazuko had to drag it out without an answer watching his face for even a flinch of emotion. When his conviction was as endearing as ever she gave a sly smile and embraced him, "Forever and always."

Back away but close enough to see their hug, Shima and Konekomaru loitered out of sight among the hulking trees along the pathways connecting dorms.

"You think either of them even realize it?" Konekomaru commented on his long time friends.

Shima groaned and through his arms up behind his head, "Man leave it to those two to be dumb and gross."

Konekomaru snickered but not maliciously as he watched his best friends go right back into the throws of chatting up a storm like their fight never even happened, "I don't know....a sword and a shield, it's fitting for us cursed temple kids."


	2. Lord Pheles

Dawdling to class Bon and Kazuko hadn't shut up for the past week after their little scuffle. On and on with renewed enthusiasm for any topic that either annoyed Shima or amused Konekomaru. Now on their way to class there was an interesting thought that past through Shima's meandering mind.

"You think she told Bon she already took the test we're taking today?" Shima tossed a look over at Konekomaru. No fear of being heard since Kazuko and Bon were three steps ahead prattling on incessantly about yet again another never ending topic.

Konekomaru speculated both possibilities but came to realize Bon's smitten choice to listen would be severely hindered had Kazuko explained she already took the days exwires test. That being the spur to the previous disagreement they had over her wanting to become a knight. Bon probably had no idea and Kazuko forgot she'd taken it. Konekomaru was fairly sure with his answer, "No. I can assuredly say she totally forgot."

Shima groaned fearing that being the case, "God does that mean we have to go through more of them bitching? I call lunch with Zuzu this time if they aren't speaking."

"Fine with me," Konekomaru didn't care to barter knowing well Kazuko would just punch him once for an off colored remark and Shima would want to switch to eating lunch with Bon instead.

Quick for everyone to be seated and in their places, Yukio already at the head of the classroom with a stack of papers in hand. Everyone settled in their normal places. Shima and Konekomaru only counting down the moments before Kazuko's impending dread came to life that she'd forgotten to tell Bon this slight mishap of test taking.

"Alright class, today we'll be taking the exams required before introductory exwires take more personalized exorcist roles," Yukio worked his way around the class making sure everyone had the same set of test papers in front of them.

"Hey teach," On the dot Rin's hand shot up and barely waited for Yukio to turn to him, "What's an exwire anyways?"

The class groaned but Yukio went with the flow of his brother's cluelessness, "An exwire is the first steps into acquiring your meister."

"Meister?" Rin not grasping the concept.

"Holy crap you really are a dumbass!" Bon's quick to beat temper stamped out Yukio's calmer explanation, "A meister is what kind of exorcist you'll be!"

"Yeah the kind to kickass so what?" Rin shrugged not seeing the big deal why he needed a test to show that.

"You aren't just a exorcist you idiot!" Bon motioned to the tests being past out before them, "There are five meisters, dragoon, doctor, aira, knight and tamer. You can be more than one but to be an exorcist you have to at least become familiar with one of them. That's simple knowledge!"

The one sided rant carried on unaware of Kazuko who had her face buried into her arms on the desk as Bon did Bon. Konekomaru kind enough to be the deflector this time as it was clear she recalled the fact she didn't tell him that she already took this test which led to their last fight. Konekomaru chuckled butting in as Bon grumbled incoherently to himself, "Yeah that's our Bon, even yelling he's helpful ahaha."

"You will take these tests in preparation for a week long boot camp once your area of expertise becomes more secular in training," Yukio pushed his glasses up when all but the temple students were left to hand out their papers, "One of you," His blue eyes looked at Kazuko over the heavy black rim of his glasses, "Was persistent enough to already have taken this test."

Kazuko shrunk in her chair when all eyes collided onto her. None worse than Bon glowering over her appalled she was already one step ahead. Yet alone not telling him, "You already took the test?! And you didn't find it important to tell us that is kinda-"

"Mr. Suguro," for once Yukio stopped the ruffling Bon was causing, "Please, take your test along with the rest of the class. Ms. Shenshi, I'd like to speak with you in the hall."

Kazuko looked up surprised. Yukio motioned to the be followed and she did just that. A small glance back and at least she saw Bon working as hard on his test as Shima and Konekomaru.

"Proceed to finish these tests. Turn them over when you finish and sit quietly. After which we will discuss the boot camp to happen before summer break." Yukio instructed the class concisely. To Kazuko he opened the classroom and escorted her out.

As confident as she was Kazuko shrunk in her skin at the aspect of being singled out in class. Yukio shut the door behind him and she withdrew into herself worried she was in trouble.

"Ms. Shenshi, as you are aware the staff were wary of letting you take the test with insignificant class time to back it up," Yukio confided in her what she already knew when she requested it. Kazuko nodded only slightly, that wasn't what she was called out for. Mr. Okumura cleared his throat and continued, "With that being said, your scores were, interesting."

"Did I fail?" Kazuko jumped on the first thought she had fearing that her intent to become a knight wasn't reflected in her actual ability to do so.

A bit of a smile crossed her normally placid teacher's face, "No, not exactly." Yukio adjusted his glasses with his index finger, "You in fact did so well only in one category it caught our directors attention."

"Lord Pheles?" Kazuko knew of the academies director but seeing as she preferred to keep her head down there was no point she ever even met the lucrative director. Even her enrollment was uneventful and handled without much commotion but signing of papers and handing them off to some unnamed exorcist.

"Yes, he was interested that a Buddhist from the Myō sect was interested in becoming a knight yet alone showing proficiency in it," Yukio unfolded what appeared to be her test from his trench coat pocket.

"I'm not a Buddhist," she quickly blurted out in her own defense.

"Which I informed him," Yukio unfolded the paper diligently and slowly, "That became obvious when your scoring for aira or tamer came back," The un-frilled paper clearly marked with a red X through the parts of doctor and tamer like they weren't even looked at, "Knights are not common, and normally only taken after years of training."

She was scouring the paper she barely remembered like it was important, "What? But Rin said he was-"

"My brother is of special circumstances," Yukio interrupted her question with a curt statement, "You have no religious backing, your scores are higher than that of a third year student and your conduct among other exorcists has become apparent they are non traditional."

"Wait Mr. Okumura you don't understand I just-"

"Mephisto Pheles would like to see you before the boot camp begins," Yukio took her test from her view once more and folded the paper to return to his pocket.

"What, but you said the boot camp was optional first off so-"

"I have no doubt Mr. Suguro will be attending," Yukio's harden gaze on the student before him, "I predict the three of you will take his lead, am I wrong?" Biting her tongue Kazuko's silence gave the exorcist his answer, "As I thought." Yukio looked down the hall, "The director would like to see you as soon as possible. Now would be an excellent time."

"Now? But class is-"

"The class is taking a test you already took," Yukio's vacant expression changed to that kind people friendly smile he used on strangers, "Please, I will see you at the dorm assigned for the boot camp tonight. Get your things gathered and think of this as a break for a job well done on your test Ms. Shenshi."

Protests met with nothing but a fake smile she had no choice but to do as she was told. Lessened by the fear of actually being called upon it would at least give her some excuse when Bon went on his self worried rant that she really hadn't expected to go see the director.

On her walk to the head masters office left Kazuko time to imagine what the individual running such a broadly expansive yet somehow calculated gathering of schoolings would even look like. A dreary old man with his nose in a book? Some condescending bookworm with all the world's knowledge at his fingertips? So many possibilities but all of them seemed to leave her thinking he had to have a craving for knowledge. Why else would someone produce such an expansive range of schooling?

Kazuko stood before the grand double doors. Hulking and white in a very french Victorian style. They were gaudy but who was the sixteen year old to remark on personal style. Kazuko stopped before the doors. Realizing she'd never even had to meet a teacher after class or talk to a principal during junior high. To be called on by the head director suddenly sank into the well behaved student and Kazuko couldn't bring herself to knock just yet.

She didn't have to. Doors flung wide open the most musical and encouraging welcome came to her ears, "Welcome young knight~!"

Kazuko tried to look in on the dim lit room wanting to see where the voice was coming from.

"Well don't just stand there~!" When the voice came from in front of her Kazuko had nearly yelped right out of her skin when a pale hand settled on her shoulder. Wrenching her head around Kazuko choked on the scream seeing the towering man in white suited and purple haired glory beaming a smile down at her, "Come in! I've been so excited to meet you Ms. Shenshi."

"L-Lord Pheles?" She stammered in gawking awe as he strode top hat and white suit in all before her. Ushering her into the office alongside him.

"Oh please, Mephisto my dear child," His chortling only barely masking the click of his heels on the tile floor. Why he wore the heavily wedged boots were beyond her as he was obviously well over six foot. Bon was near six foot. This individual could put her friend to shame with his height and that wasn't just for the tacky white top hat sitting on his head. Kazuko threaded carefully seeing this wasn't the individual she'd imagine running such a place. Though, she knew better than to judge.

When stepping over the threshold Kazuko felt the gust as the double doors shut behind her. Gulping down her nerves the student rung her hands nervously watching from afar what this ditsy man wanted.

Once the boisterous welcome faded, he was fairly quiet coming around to his desk and taking a seat in the tall backed chair that reigned like a throne over the rest of the room. He scooted closer and planted his elbows in the broad desk. Honing his dark eyes directly on her, spread with a wide grin as his left hand plucked at his purple goatee thoughtfully. Kazuko waited knowing he'd have to break the silence since he was the one who requested her. That didn't happen though. He nearly revel in the awkward silence and continued to gaze at her.

Kazuko swallowed the lump in her throat and did her best to project the confidence she normally had, "-you wanted to, to see me Lord Ph-" she gave pause that he'd already thrown that formality out, "Mephisto. Sir, what is it you wanted to see me for?"

Coy Mephisto liked the girls confidence even though he could feel her shaking like a leaf all the way from across the room. She did speak first and that showed promise. Flippantly the tall man leaned back in his chair never peeling his eyes from her, "So, you want to be a knight, little thing? Though, you're not very little are you? Seems you've seen a few fights in your life. Am I wrong?"

His personal question throwing Kazuko for a loop but she went on to answer her superior with care, "I...I grew up among a lot of boys and three nasty shrine maiden sisters. I learned to take a licking here and there."

"And that's what you think knights do?"

"No," Kazuko was surprised even at her own response. When his expression elicited her to continue on she elaborated. "No I don't think knights are punching bags. I think knights, are strong and strength is what I have to offer."

"To the Vatican?" Mephisto's eyebrow shot up.

"No."

"To your temple?"

"No."

Mephisto liked this game. He rose from his chair and came to tower over her, "The temple boy?" Kazuko's slowly rising confidence ran cold when she realized this man probably knew well of Bon since he was here completely on scholarships and athletic endorsements. She thought her expression was emotionless but Mephisto spared the largest smile as he waved his hand away like it was nothing, "Now, here's a thing about knights. Most have a sword or style before they come to terms with what they plan to do but you, you have none of that do you?" Kazuko began to open her mouth but got an eerie interruption when the director whirled around and tilted her face upwards with a violet gloved hand, "But you, you are a completely blank slate now aren't you?" Mephisto angled her face left and right like he was looking for something. Her cheeks flaring up with a little blush as she tried to avert her eyes and hold still for him to finish this ridiculousness. As quick as his strange touch was, it was gone and Mephisto stood back up to his full height with a pleasant smile, "I wish to sponsor you. How does that sound?"

The choice of words boggled Kazuko and she scowled confused, "What sponsor? Sponsor what?"

"You my dear," Mephisto did not clarify. Instead turned to his desk where from the start a long black muslin wrapped item had been since they began. Taking it up he unwrapped it to reveal to the oblivious girl that it was in fact a sheathed sword, "I had to see you before judging if you weren't too small for this." A long stroke and he pulled the heavy tempered steel from it's confines and held it out pointed at her, "Tachi styles tend to be longer than a traditional katana but seeing your stature I feel you would have no problem wielding Himawari."

Though she was looking down the length of the upturned blade inches from her face, Kazuko didn't flinch. Just examining it in the weapons entirety, "Himawari?"

"The name of the blade my dear," Mephisto lofted the dangerous weapon like it was made of air. One fluid motion and he resealed the blade in it's comfy confines of the sheath, "Blades have names, swords named by their masters, none two the same. Himawari no exception."

Kazuko scowled as it settled in on her what the name at least meant, "Himawari...that means, sunflower? That's not a very scary name, I thought swords were like death and malice and destruction?"

Mephisto uttered a hearty chuckle at the students limited knowledge, "Ohoho my dear one does not need a name like that to carry a reputation! Scarier doesn't always mean deadly," The tips of his pointed canines appeared in the smug smirk creeping on his face. Before her with the body of the sheathed sword in his gloved hands, Mephisto offered the sword to her, "Himawari, the light flower, and what is light but the Achilles heel to all demons? Now tell me you aren't that immune to teachings."

"Light," Kazuko muttered her answer as she was too engulfed by feeling the weight of the tachi style sword in her palms. Her director encouraged her to draw it for herself. What unsure tendencies she had were pushed aside as one swooping motion and the crisp sound of the razor sharp blade left it's confines. Dropping the sheath to her side Kazuko held the sword up horizontally before her and the elated director before her.

"Excellent! Oh marvelous a near perfect fit!" Mephisto clapped excitedly. Kazuko held the seemingly weightless sword in her grip. The wrapped hilt so fit for her hand it barely felt like she was holding something.

All well and good until she couldn't refrain from asking, "Why?"

"Why what my dear?"

Kazuko peeled her eyes from the glimmering unstained blade and up at the man smiling at her, "Why give this to me? Why sponsor me? I'm deficient in all other areas, surely there are more fitting knights who could use this."

For all the unnerving chuckling he'd done previously, Mephisto didn't even spare a single jolly tone. His face became somber and he stepped closer to her. The blade pushing into his white jacket as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Dropping a low tone like some might be listening in, "Himawari takes. Takes from its wielder. This sword is not meant to fight demons nor men. It's meant for destruction. A powerful swordsman, therefore a powerful weapon. I do not think such a sword should be in the hands of one who isn't truly devoted to the blade. Left to an exorcist spread too thin and Himawari will take until there is nothing left. But an exorcist with one intent. And it suddenly becomes a halbringer. You failed your other possibilities, making it clear which the sunflower blade would want as it's wielder."

Over flown with the slough of words he just gave her Kazuko could feel the questions piling up and the slight seed of doubt sprouting in herself. Re-sheathing the sword she was scowling at the item not sure to give it back or take it, "Me? I- I didn't mean to fail those other sections, I- I did try. But this sword- It wouldn't want me I'm just- I'm no one I can't-"

"Oh but you will!" Mephisto doing a complete one eighty as he laughed and clapped her on the shoulder, "You will do great things! I bet by the end of boot camp you'll even figure out the swords inscription for Himawari's attack!"

"What inscription? Attack? Figure out? Lord Pheles- Mephisto wait I-" all the rebuking she was doing was for nothing. The director had none of it scooting her out the door proclaiming how expectant of those good deeds he was. Kazuko pushed out in a frenzy she didn't even have time to register the door shutting behind her. Leaving her gawking like a fool in the grand office space outside the headmaster's office.

Mephisto's hand remained on the door latch after sealing the girl out. From the twilight space in his office the grin was easy to spot as the man looked down at his hand on the door.

"Big brother, why would you give such a deadly weapon to such an inexperienced girl?"

Mephiso's grin did not fade as the empathetic voice from behind him revealed the other outlandish green themed man who had stayed silent during the entire exchange, "Well my dear Amaimon, brother, it's quite simple." Mephisto turned his attention to his deadpan brother plucking at the dolls on his brother's desk. Black pointed nails scraping along the porcelain painted faces of the ornate figurines. Mephisto stomped up to his younger counterpart and plucked his possession from Amiamon's bored attention, "She's dumb and full of life. Himawari will have quite a feast with that one. Just a little precaution, in case plan a doesn't turn out swimmingly."


	3. Bootcamp and Bloodshed (pt 1)

Bon flickered to his phone screen again. The illuminating screen showing nothing but a spam email. And of course nothing from Kazuko. He gritted his teeth and shoved the useless hunk of technology in his pocket.

"Man why don't you just text her already," Shima groaned since Bon had somehow checked his phone five times in the walk from their dorm to the one Yukio had said bootcamp was being held.

"Text her?" Bon scoffed, "No that ass leaves during class, doesn't show back up and doesn't message me first. She can say sorry to me this time!"

"Jeesh Bon," Konekomaru rubbed his temples at his stubbornness.

"Keep it up," Shima shrugged, "You'll push her right into the arms of another dude."

"What?! Say that again Shima huh?!" Bon barked at his friend. Shima only laughing at the reaction of Bon blushing and denying even a sliver of truth to that statement.

"Ok ok ok fine," Shima caved but only from laughing so hard. As they approached the out of date five story dorm it wasn't hard to see everyone coming up in their little groups. Even Kazuko was there, "See! Look she even beat us, now go smoochy smooch- Owe!" Shima earned the punch he got in the shoulder. Bon only letting him off that easily since they were too far away for Kazuko to hear him.

The three of them didn't go unnoticed and Kazuko leap to greeting them when her grey eyes lightened on her friends, "Guys! Hey I'm so sorry about earlier! I just got busy and then before I had to-"

"What's that?" Bon fast to point to the strapped unidentifiable object slung on her back.

"Uh," Kazuko gave a half ass laugh and rubbed the back of her head, "It's...a...sword..."

"Cool!" Konekomaru and Shima jumping on how badass it was for a chick to be packing a weapon. Bon wasn't as persuaded and glowered at her. They had no chance for an exchange as Yukio finally called the groups attention in to focus on him.

"Welcome! I'm glad all of you could make it for this years training." Yukio stood apart in front of the entire cram class.

"Seriously? Here?" Izumo sneered at the lack of upkeep on the buildings facade, "It looks like some horror movie set, wasn't there any place else?"

"Yeah, why did we choose our dorms again Yukio?" Rin scratched his head just as confused.

Inhaling slowly Yukio pushed up his glasses and addressed the dumb questions. "Since it's already empty, the academy gave me the go ahead for an already suitable place for exwires to spend their boot camp at. Now listen up we have a few rules and things to set up before the first night can begin."

From there Yukio explained the sleeping arrangements as easily divided. As well as rules and times they should be awake. To add insult to injury he had a pop quiz before anyone was aloud to settle in. Everyone aside Rin expected that and the pop quiz was mostly painless and done before the sun officially set.

"Good, now everyone will be up by six tomorrow. It will give us an hour to go over the quiz before the day starts," Yukio collected all the slips of paper before dismissing them for the evening.

Izumo lamented loudly how ready she was for a shower. Paco coming along and Shiemi announcing she would come to. Kazuko eyed the blonde strangely as she hadn't pegged Izumo as one who took friend applications but needless to say had no interest to dive into that drama.

"Oh man, three girls taking a bath together," Shima nearly falling over himself glancing back as the trio left the room, "Man I say we quit early and go sneak over there."

"Shima you're falling into your bad habits again," Konekomaru warned.

"Your supposed to be a damn monk Shima!" Bon barking at his friend across the table.

"C'mon guys," Shima's dreamy smirk crossed his face thinking about it, "You can't deny you're thinking about it too."

Often forgotten to be a fellow female Kazuko felt it her job to get up and punch Shima right smack on the top of the head. Prideful defense of her fellow ladies even if they weren't close friends.

"Owe Kazuko!" Shima rubbed his head where she struck him, "No wonder no one invites you to the bath you're too full of meanie!"

She snorted and turned towards the exit, "I don't need to bath with anyone I'm not a little kid. Besides, I'd rather unpack anyways. I'll see you guys later."

Once out of ear sho Shima grumbled under his breath, "Yeah we know someone you'd take a bath with."

"Need I remind you that your instructor is right here," Yukio extending the fact his word was rule and they were speaking so lax in front of their instructor.

"Shima you dumb ass," Bon sighed and rose from his place among the table, "You're just going to get in trouble."

"Least I'd be doing something," Shima's quick snap back at his gloomy comrade. Bon didn't respond only shuffling out of the makeshift classroom in the direction of where Mr. Okumura had said they'd be sleeping for the week. Shima only adding more to his one sided argument as Konekomaru could be heard insisting he stop. Bon didn't care. He had more useful things to do.

The only one back to the dorm room that sleeps four, Bon about to turn his attention to settling in some of his things when the phone he'd been hovering around so frequently before went off. Scrambling for it he whisked over the text preview on the pull down screen.

'Hey'

Bon thought for a moment if Kazuko's hey was really worth anything. But found it better as he was the one to proclaim she needed to text first. Which she did 'hey'

'You free?'

'Just putting stuff away'

'I have a lot to tell you'

'I'd say so'

'Shut up'

A sheepish smile crossed his lips. Bon could always read her texts in her cocky voice. Heaving a sigh he was at least thankful she wanted to talk. About to reply with where she was Bon was yanked mid text when a blood curdling scream echoed through the third story of the dorm.

Flushed with panic he through his cell on the bed and rushed towards the sound. Obviously not the only one who heard it Bon found Konekomaru and Shima talking with Kazuko in a frenzy as well.

"Did you all hear that too?" Konekomaru looked to Kazuko and Bon as he knew Shima heard it.

"Yeah, what was that?" Bon glanced around looking for the rest of the class.

Answering his question and blood curdling roar came from down the hall where the wash facilities were.

"The showers!" Kazuko tightened her grip on Himawari's sheath and sprinted off in the direction.

Shima unsure pursuing the scream was in their best interest, "Kazuko wait! We don't know what that-"

"It was our classmate! I don't care!" Kazuko hollered not stopping at all.

"Damn it," Bon gritted his teeth at her stupidity but knew she was right.

Storming the girls locker room all four were in horror of the grotesque stitched together beast graveling over a downed Paku. It's drooling temptaint searing the girls skin and uniform. Rin and Shiemi already on the scene but they were only a few seconds before the rest.

"A naberius?!" Konekomaru quick to point out the type of demon it was attacking them, "But- How?! Those are a summoned familiar? Here?!"

"Summoned huh?" Rin took up his place in front of everyone else, "Shiemi, help Paku. I got this ugly thing."

"Right!" Shiemi skirted closer to her fallen classmate as Rin lured it away. All the good it did as the giant demon slammed Rin like a ragdoll into the glass separating locker room from showers.

"Rin!" Kazuko realized he'd either forgotten the sword strapped to his back or was just trying to prove a point. Nevertheless his careless fighting was too close to Shiemi that the demon nearly stepped on Paku's already downed body. Impulsive Kazuko stepped off to charge the demon. No formal training she at least knew hitting it with her sheathed sword would deter it from turning back on everyone else.

"Kazuko you idiot what are you-?!" Bon appalled as his best friend dove into fighting the high level demon like it was a school yard fight.

"Get Mr. Okumura!" Kazuko screamed as the naberius turned its attention on the nat of a girl who'd struck her.

"Over here you big nasty!" Rin bounced up to pound his sword's sheath into the monster's head. Buying Kazuko a chance to duck down avoiding the wild whipping tail as it swung around to strike Rin.

"Everyone down!" Bullets shot through the air from the doorway. Narrowly missing everyone but a complete bulls eye on it's target. Before the demon slashed its claws into Rin, Yukio's sniper shot got the naberius before it could rally another attack. Saved from the first danger, everyone swarmed Paco. Enough attention on the wounded Bon pushed past the rest of them to make his way to Kazuko.

She sat sunk down on the tile floor unresponsive as Bon called her name worried. Dropping down to her, he grabbed her shoulders making sure she was alright, "Kazuko?! Are you ok? Did you get any of it's temptaint on you?! Ms. Moriyama is treating wounds you need to-"

Kazuko raised her trembling hands, having dropped her sword beside her, she grabbed for Bon's hands trying to stifle the shaking. Bon was floored, Kazuko was shaking, with fear.

He realized she wasn't hurt. No second thought as he embraced his foolish friend. Trying to hug out the residual fight or flight in her system.

"Kazuko!" Shima and Konekomaru finally making their way over to her and Bon, "Are you ok?" Konekomaru knelt down beside the two of them. Bon feeling her pull away he let her go but let her squeeze his hand firmly once more for good measure.

"That....that was a naberius?" Kazuko stumbled a bit still shaken up by the sheer size of that demon.

"An upper class familiar yes," Yukio broke their little quartet, "Ms. Shenshi are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Uh, yeah," realizing that coping a squat on the ground really wasn't the right action after a fight, Kazuko struggled but with a firm hand from Bon and Konekomaru she made it back on two solid feet, "No, no I'm fine Mr. Okumura. Is Paku alright? Rin, Shiemi, they didn't get hurt did they?"

Even after such a display Yukio couldn't deny it warmed his heart to hear his student ask about the well being of the others, "Yes, they're all fine. And Ms. Paku will be alright just a minor burn and fever but treatable."

Like that was all the relief she needed Kazuko exhaled long and slow until her knees buckled. Bon throwing out his arms to catch her. Kazuko laughed and steadied herself with his help, "Oh good, I'm glad to-"

"You idiot!" Bon only needed one arm to help his friend stay steady, the other was free to swat her on the head, "What were you thinking charging in like that!"

"Ow!" She howled grabbing at her tender head after such a whack, "Why you ass I'm going to-"

"Everyone to their rooms now," Yukio ordered all of them to go to the safety of their rooms. This was to sorted out but the hurt needed to be treated. Those who were fine were to stay in their rooms until otherwise stated.

This put a swore thorn in the fact Bon didn't want to leave his friend but the instructor gave little choice. Everyone was sealed in their room for a good forty five minutes until Yukio came around informing everyone that Paku and Izumo were alright and it would be best if everyone just relaxed and took a quiet evening. Of course adding it would be appreciated that everyone just stay put while he had to go put in the attack order in to the other exorcists. Everyone groaned. While Bon stared intently at his phone.

Again their chance to talk had been foiled. Unsure he should even just turn off his phone and let it charge for another day. After Yukio requested that everyone stay put, he didn't expect to see a text from Kazuko to light his phone up.

'Mr. Okumura told us to stay put but no ones here. I don't want to be alone.'

Both Konekomaru and Shima knew that thinking scowl on Bon's face as he was fixated on his phone screen.

"Go," Shima spouted off loudly like he was bending towards his favor. Bon lagging looked up from his phone confused, "Go check in on her, we'll cover you if Mr. Okumura comes back."

"Are you sure?" Bon flirted with the idea but rule breaking wasn't his strong point.

"We'll just tell him you went to the restroom," Konekomaru added with an assured smile. They knew someone should check on tough as nail Kazuko. And Bon would be the best one to get the worry wart to settle down after that endeavor she pulled. Quick to weight the pros and cons Bon thanked them and pocketed his phone after sending her a quick response of 'Come down to the common area.'

Bon made it down to the foyer of the dorms. Thinking Kazuko would be down there waiting. When he didn't see her Bon rechecked his phone knowing that he'd said meet up here.

'Can you come to the roof'

Groaning wishing he'd felt his phone go off before trekking all the way to ground level. Bon flipped back a fast k to her text and made his way back upwards. Sure it would have been easier to go to the roof from the third story they were already on but what was a little exercise after the sun went down.

Scoping up and down the halls to make sure each flight he climbed was clear of any prying eyes. Bon made it to the door to the roof. Stuck a little he jostled it around wondering if she'd come back in. But the old creaky metal door gave way in one loud groan.

"Bon!" Kazuko craned around to the announcing noise as her friend grumbled at the old hatch door, fought with it a little and then finally got it shut once more.

He came wandering over to where she sat, "Sorry, didn't check my phone before going down stairs."

"Oh no, you came all the way up here?! You should have said something I would have come down then-"

"No it's alright," Bon shakes her apology off. Glad to finally find the time to talk to her, it was hard for him not to see the scabbard set on the ground next to her.

Kazuko found his gaze drifting onto the weapon. And part of the reason she needed to talk to him. First thing was first though she fished out from under her disrobed coat an unopened bag of shrimp flavored chips. She offered the treat to him before getting back up to her feet. Bon took his favorite snack without hesitation and popped open the plastic bag in one swift motion. One fishy scented chip in his mouth and another extended out to her face.

Kazuko stared down the salty snack, "You know I hate those nasty things."

Bon's dark eyebrow shot up as he swallowed the wad of mashed up shrimp chip, "And I hate when you don't talk to me about things."

Touche. Kazuko ate the offering from his hand paying respect to the fact he ate her mochi last time she offered it. No matter how many times she'd eaten the damn things it still floored her Bon would eat fish food flavored chips but turn his nose up at a perfectly good rice confection.

With that out of the way both students turned their attention outwards to the twinkling lights blanketing True Cross Academy's many buildings. This dorm so far out on the outskirts it was the first time since enrolling that they'd seen the academy from such a distant view.

Kazuko spoke softly, "Bon I'm sorry I-"

"No, don't be," He stopped her apology after having time to process more than just a visceral reaction, "I should be sorry."

"Oh would you stop it I bought the shrimp chips it's my turn to apologize you big dumb idiot. I was the one to-"

"...I made it so you were scared to tell me things, that's my fault," Bon's eyes dropped from the vastness before them to the mundane bag of chips in his hands, "We're, we're suppose to be able to tell each other everything. And I ruined that."

"My god you drama queen," Kazuko playfully punched him in the shoulder like he was taking it all too seriously.

Which he was. Bon looked over at her beside him, "I'm terrified of losing my best friend."

Some part, no matter how far down she pushed it, understood from day one that enrolling in the cram school came with it's dangers. Kazuko just didn't think about it as often as Bon obviously was. Were Shima and Konekomaru just as scared? Was she really being that secretive from her friends all this time? From her best friend?

Kazuko knelt down and took up the item of such controversial in the past week. Just as when Mephisto had handed the sword off, it still sat with such weightlessness in her hands. Kazuko brought it to Bon as she held it out to him, "Mr. Pheles gave this to me."

Bon's expression altered a little surprised that's where her hunk of metal came from, "The director gave you that?" Kazuko nodded not taking her eyes off the sword in her grasp. Thinking he had a good grasp on the situation just through Bon a huge curve ball. He never thought her test went all the way to the head director, "That's why you weren't in class today right?"

"Mr. Okumura insisted I go right there and then," Kazuko rolled the sheathed tachi in her hand, "I sucked so bad at my other scores that the director knew I'd be useless if I didn't have a sword ahaha. Guess I'm real shit at this exorcist stuff after all-"

"No," Bon stopped her, his eyes as fixated on the weapon in her hands, "Your so strong, you've always been the strongest among us all."

"Oh please as if I can't keep up with anyone back home that's just foolish-"

"Exactly, because you're not one of them, not one of us."

"Ok Bon, don't need to point that out." Kazuko retorted un-amused.

"Not like that you dumbass!" He rolled his eyes. Reaching out and setting a hand on her own as she held the sword mid length, "I mean we're airas and shrine keepers and incantation chanters. That never was you. You always hated when I sat and listened to my dad."

Kazuko's face flushed at him calling her out. Quick to defend her younger self, "I didn't hate it! I never said that! Just- the words don't make sense- I didn't say I hated it!"

"You did it for me though," Bon's touch disappeared from her hand. His gaze moving up to her, "You did it all for me. Followed me around the temple, followed me here, took the cram class. Even when you had every right to leave. Leave the sect, leave, leave me..."

"Bon," Kazuko knew the rabbit hole he was falling into and wasn't about to let that happen, "You know I couldn't leave. I would never leave."

He broke a gritty smile at her words. Wiping the corner of his eyes with the hem of his jacket Bon couldn't believe himself, "God I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I really really wouldn't."

Kazuko hated to see him anything but himself. She set down her sword and stepped closer so she could hang her arms around his neck and pull Bon into a tight hug, "...remember that one summer your mom made us work all summer at the inn in Kyoto? Fuck I hate house work."

Bon knew the memory she spoke of. Kazuko always brought it up when he was sulking. Dropping his forehead against her shoulder he allowed his arms to loop around her waist, "Falling into the wash basin after laundry day isn't typical house work y'know."

"Taking a bath Zuzu?? Oh my god your mother," Kazuko mocked the Suguro matriarch when she'd taken a tumble into the dirty laundry water after a busy weekend. She could feel Bon's shoulders as he chuckled to himself over the memory, "Not as bad as your dad offered to literally let you go to any other school but True Cross."

Bon leaned out of the hug. Groaning loudly and Kazuko at least knew she got him back to normal grumpy Bon, "...I wouldn't have had the guts to do it, had you not told them you were going too. Mom guessed you could at least keep it safe."

"Pssh I don't know," Kazuko rolled her eyes fake counting on her hand, "It's what number two hundred that you've tried fighting Rin?"

"That guy's a dumbass! Sleeping in class, flirting with our classmates, slacking off!"

"So, Shima?" Kazuko said straight faced. It didn't last though both of them erupted into a giggle fit. It felt good to laugh together for the first time. After the day really it was all they could do.

Settled down Bon and Kazuko sat for a few minutes in silence watching the lights flicker across the academy. Bon slightly glad she had hidden her own snack under her coat. Though he'd of shared his chips if she'd asked. He just wasn't too hurt when she had her mochi and he got the chips to himself. Quiet for a while he finally piped up.

"Alright," he set his now empty bag down, "Let me see it."

"See what?" Kazuko not sure she wanted to know what he was talking about.

"This stupid sword," Bon motioned for her to get off her bum and show what all the hype was about, "You didn't draw it when that demon attack, so show me now!"

"Well I- I didn't know- It was my first time ok!" Kazuko huffed all flustered that he even noticed in the previous disarray that she only slapped the demon with her scabbard.

All in a tizzy she jumped to her feet with Himawari in hand. Not even thinking twice as her stance widened and her hand flew to the swords hilt. Unaware of the in the moment heat Kazuko stopped before pulling the sword from its confines to see Bon staring up at her in awe. An expression she'd never seen on him before. Or payed attention to perhaps? Eyes wide and every ounce of focus he had given to her at that very moment. It was, empowering.

With a huge grin Kazuko drew her sword in one fluid motion. Letting the lightness of the sword find its way through her limbs. Until she stood there in uninhibited glory before her best friend, sword in hand, showing him something she was so proud of all with the dumbest smile on her face. Kazuko couldn't believe how marvelous it all felt with Himawari in one hand and Bon looking up at her with spirited admiration.

The look of grand excitement Bon couldn't believe he was looking at the same person. Holding that sword she blossomed into something he'd never seen her like before. Not back home. Not in class. Not anywhere. It was like he was seeing her for the first time all over again. A single cord striking them both at the same time as the thought fluttered across one another's mind the moment their eyes met.

'Oh fuck....I love you.'


	4. Bootcamp and Bloodshed pt.2

Miss Angeline, normally just their teacher for a short forty five minute stint, had taken over Mr. Neuhaus' class. Giving her ample opportunity to practice the holy scripture with her budding exorcist pupils in time with the boot camp all of them were indicted for the week.

Since the previous night Bon seemed extra nice to Kazuko. Part of her was wary of it after a strange pang after showing him Himawari. She still treated it like nothing and was simply glad to finally have everything off her chest.

Kazuko tuned out in part until Ms. Angeline did the dreadful calling on students. Asking sweetly to have someone to recite the latest passage assigned to them. Kazuko shrunk down knowing she had nothing memorized. Partially grateful that they were starting more individualized training since she was called on less for brain teasers and passages.

Strangely when their instructor called upon Izumo she drew a blank after the first few words. Even Ms. Angeline startled that the normally attentive girl was stood up in front of her best class.

'Oh yeah, Paku,' Kazuko slid her gaze over to the empty chair beside Izumo. There was no way Izumo's only friend was coming back after that demon attack.

"Mr. Suguro!" Ms. Angeline plucked the other best student of the flock of them all, "How about you? Did you memorize the passage?"

Kazuko flicked her attention back over to the boy beside her. Bon smiled contentedly and rose from his seat, "Yes ma'am! Day by, we magnify thee. And we worship thy name for a world without end. Vouchsafe o' lord to keep us this day without sin. O' Lord have mercy upon us, have mercy upon us. O' Lord let thy mercy lighten upon us as our trust is in thee. O' Lord in thee I have trusted. Let me never be confounded."

Everyone from the front of the class wore the most impressed, Ms. Angeline in the same boat as Rin and Shiemi. They clapped far more excited than anyone else in class was.

"Oh absolutely perfect!" Their instructor sung out her approval. Rin nearly bouncing out of his seat at Bon's perfection. Kazuko rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a small huff.

Class was dismissed not far after that. Ms. Angeline was happy to end on such a generous note. Adding in that everyone should be studying just as hard. Kazuko was packing up her things when Rin and Shiemi jumped on Bon's memory.

"Wow man that was so good!" Rin barely able to stay from wiggling out of his chair.

"Yeah Suguro you got it all perfectly!" Shiemi swooned just as hard as Rin.

"Hey now, don't go falling for me," Bon chuckled as he basked in their attention. Kazuko gritted her teeth and shoved her things in her bag faster.

"I can't believe it, you really are smart man!" Rin's comment broke Bon's arrogant pose as Kazuko, Shima and Konekomaru began snickering.

Bon barked at Rin, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well the truth is, Bon is just really good at memorizing things," Konekomaru adding fuel to the fire as Kazuko and Shima clutched their stomachs laughing at Bon's expense.

"Whatever, memorizing is something anyone could do."

Everyone stopped to look over at Izumo's curt remark. Kazuko and Shima quit their chuckling and she looked over at Bon, "Huh? Wanna repeat what you just said?!" There was no response from Izumo and Bon's smile turned smug, "Big talk coming from someone who can't memorize four sentences."

"Oh yeah!" Izumo jolted from her desk, "It's not that I couldn't, I chose NOT to! I chose not to memorize those stupid lines I had better things to do! Besides airas are completely useless! They rely on their party to protect them! Airas are nothing but a burden-"

"What the hell?!" Bon jerked to his feet going from sly to pissed off in less than a second, "You know I wanna be one! And you dis me like that!"

Izumo flippant started towards the front of the class as Bon huffed and stomped over to her.

"Bon!" Konekomaru, Shima and Kazuko tried to stop him. Bon already squaring up in front of the front desk. Rin shrinking back as Izumo and Bon went at each other.

"Oh I'm so scared~ What are you gonna do beat me up now? Or is your knight gonna protect you~" Izumo not low enough to point out the soreness everyone noticed between the friends.

"You got some nerve making fun of someone's dreams!" Bon barked at the shorter student, "Hell the first day of class I knew you sucked!"

Rin spit out his held breath as Bon slammed his fist into poor Rin's desk. Kazuko got up not wanting this to carry on anymore.

"Aww dreams?! Oh you mean that thing about defeating satan?" Izumo raised her hand to her mouth, "I don't know about you but when I hear a joke like that, I laugh!"

"Yeah then why do you wanna be an exorcist? Huh?" Bon challenged Izumo.

She deflected the question out right. Pausing only momentarily before gathering her composure once more and scoff, "Hmph! I don't go around telling people why I do what I do. Because I'm not out to get everyone's attention like you!"

Enough to cloud over his better judgement Bon lurched forward and grabbed a fistful of Izumo's uniform. Everyone knew that was way enough. Kazuko swarmed Bon as Izumo raised her hand. Full force in Izumo's slap just as Bon wrenched his elbow back. A flash and Izumo's slap landed square on Rin's face and Bon's elbow jammed back into Kazuko's side. That moment both fighters dropped what they were doing and looked at Rin and Kazuko.

Rin paused with his teeth gritted just before exploding, "IF YOUR GONNA FIGHT GO OUTSIDE!"

"Settle down!" Yukio's voice fell over everyone all at once. Eyes flying on to the clearly irritated instructor who witnessed all of it. Yukio's temper twitched and his voice reflected it, "Enough fighting already."

Bon glanced back at Kazuko. She might have gotten an elbow to the rib cage but her pissed expression was worse than the detention Yukio handed out unmercifully to every single student in the room. All thanks to Izumo's and Bon's immature shouting match.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Everyone that night were saddled up in one empty room with the god awful expectation to hold a bariyon on their lap. A rock to hold was one thing. These were demon rocks.

"Holy crap what is up with these pickling rocks," Rin the first one to complain as the weight of the ugly faced rocks only got worse in the past fifteen minutes.

"Oh my god how dumb are you," Bon grumbled through gritted teeth, "They're bariyons."

"Barry who?" Rin was a miss.

"Bariyons, they're a lower level demon who-" Konekomaru winced, "Get heavier the longer they sit."

Rin somehow always having the weakest will when it came to punishment. Laminating about how inhuman this was. Kazuko on edge ever since class ended snapped at the whining boy to her left, "Enough! Bitching won't help anyone!"

"Tck," Izumo snorted a minute chuckle in one exhale.

Kazuko wasn't going to engage her but Bon always had different ideas, "We wouldn't be in this mess if some people weren't picking fights!"

"Oh sorry me! I didn't know your girlfriend wasn't gonna stop you before you decided to attack me!" Izumo poked the bear as she was two people from Bon in their line of punishment.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Bon squawked, "No wonder you don't have any friends acting like that, pff."  
His blow more than personal Izumo dropped her gaze and looked away just as Yukio came in. That at least enough of a warning for everyone to keep their mouths shut. Mr. Okumura pushed his glasses up and addressed his class, "You all will remain here as punishment. Part of this boot camp isn't just academic but teamwork. Exorcist's work in at least groups of two and until all of you get that through your head you will not advance in any training. Now, I have a quick mission to attend to. But, since last night's attack there have been extra wards placed on the building. As well as the fact I will be locking the doors."

"What locking the doors?" Bon voiced what half the class groaned about.

"But what if we need to leave?" Shima surely the only one who would really think leaving was a useful bit of his time.

"I will be gone for three hours, that's it," Yuiko smiled pleasantly to his students, "Take it easy, and just enjoy your time."

That earned a groan from everyone when Yukio left. What was suppose to be a mind numbing three hours only took mere minutes to change that. The lights flickered off. Students jostling around and Rin of course dropped the bariyon on his foot and rolled into Kazuko.

"Owe Rin, that's my shin," Kazuko pushed into the darkness trying to get him off her.

"Owey I dropped that stupid rock on my foot!" Rin rocking in the dark babying his tender foot.

"Aww did Mr. Okumura really turn the lights out." Izumo complained out right over the sudden darkness.

"Did we lose power?" Shiemi grabbed for something only to find Konekomaru's arm.

"No look," The outline of Konekomaru's arm could be seen pointing out towards the rooms windows, "The academy has lights on."

"He really turned them off." Shima whined.

"Oh my god Shima shut up!" Kazuko lashed out wanting to punch him but accidentally catching Bon in the arm.

Bon tried to push her away, "Owe Kazuko."

"Good think of that as pay back as for elbowing me asshole," Kazuko reached out again trying to punch Bon. They tussled trying to fend each other off accidentally kneeing Rin and bumping Konekomaru.

"Alright, that's enough of this," Shima the first to announce he wasn't gonna do this.

"Shima what are you doing?" Shiemi unsure as she tried to move out of his way as Shima found his way in the dark.

"Shima knock it off," Kazuko remarked.

"Aww c'mon guys this stuff is so much cooler in person," Shima fished his way towards the front of the room and the door, "Like a real life test of courage. Now don't any of you ladies get hot and bothered by manly Shima over here. While Ol' Shima here shows you there's nothing here to be afraid of."

That at least something all three females could groan over together. Shima was chuckling his way to the door until he finally got it unlatched. Instead of opening it and leaving everyone watched Shima pause then shut the door again.

"Funny thing, these dim lights must be playing tricks on my eyes," Shima looked amused to the rest of the class, "Because I swore I just saw a De-Argh!-"

Right through the door crashed a leathery arm. Shima screamed and scrambled towards the rest of the class as a monstrous form barreled through the door like it was nothing. As dim as the light coming into the room was, everyone was seeing the same exact thing.

"Oh no, not again." Rin first to process the ghoul that attacked them literally the night before.

"The ghoul came back!?" Izumo's voice cracked when her eyes laid on the stitched together monstrosity that had attacked her and Paku the night before.

"What?! But the wards!" Konekomaru stepped back beside Bon and Kazuko.

This time there was something different. It didn't charge like before. Only standing up on its hind legs growling. Before anyone noticed the stitching around what first was an odd unused appendage, suddenly burst. Spraying the students in a toxic mixture of its temptaint. An ugly second face blossoming in the place where the stitches flayed open. Now they were looking a double headed beast screaming at them all with one lined with sharp teeth and the other a barbed tongue lashing out at them all.

Bizarrely enough before anyone else could react it was Shiemi jumping to shield everyone. Her little green man Nee spurting out Haguro tree trunks in such a mass that more than one trunk struck through the ghouls chest. Impaling it against the opposite wall as the green man was able to make a thicket blockade between them and the demon.

Everyone muttered in disbelief but also thankfulness of Shiemi's quick thinking, "Oh thank you Nee." She cooed to her little familiar proudly.

"Man for being dead that thing is lively," Rin remarked.

"Ghouls are more lively at night," Konekomaru pardoned his knowledge to the only one in class who religiously knew nothing.

"If the lights were on, we might- Ack!" Kazuko clutched her throat unable to help the burning sensation crawling up from the depths of her lungs.

One after another began coughing. Everyone covering their faces leaving Rin to look around worried, "Wait- What are you guys? Why are you coughing!?"

"T-The Ack! The demon's temptaint," Izumo coughed into her elbow, "Why aren't you bothered?!"

Not a chance to think about that. The impaled demon split it's seam right down the middle. As it's leaking half twitched on the ground it was only a moment before one side of it sprouted an entire new set of limbs. Jumping on the wood barrier the demon began tearing away at the barricade. Shiemi already down giving all her attention on the blockage meant there was no real idea how long she could hold the spell. Therefore how long they'd all be safe.

'Crap,' Rin realized this thing was relentless for one reason only, 'It wants me. I..I have to do something. I have to lead it away.'

"Okumura! What the hell are you doing?!" Bon snapping at the boy as he began crawling into the barrier.

"I'm going to try and lure it away," Rin turned back to the group with a charismatic smile, "I can get it to follow me, and you guys a chance to get out of here."

"Huh wait a minute-" Bon was not siding with this un-talked about plan, "Have you lost your mind?! You can't-"

"Hey you don't have to worry about me," Rin lugged himself into one of the small spaces, "And besides, you got yourself a knight right there to protect you."

Floored Bon didn't have a chance to rebuke him before Rin wiggled his way out of the room. The rest of them left alone with eerie silence. Everyone looked back at Kazuko. Who, since Rin left, was the only one now with a weapon.

She blinked almost confused with what just happened. And the crap that just came out of Rin's mouth. Before she wanted to deny it there was a clear rustling sound on the other side. Horrified the other half of the ghoul had materialized it's own set of limbs. One did leave with Rin. But that now left another one for them to deal with.

Each crunch under the demon's led heavy fists as it crashed one by one through Shiemi's barricade gave them all the right to flinch. No one moved. Kazuko knew what she had to do. Lifting Himawari she-

"We can't just stand around doing nothing," Bon stepped before the class to her amazement, "I'm going to recite a passage!"

"But- We don't know that things fatal verse!" Konekomaru shaken at the idea.

"Yeah I know that," Bon gritted his teeth, "But for ghoul types like that it has to be in the gospel of John. I've got the whole thing memorized. If I start, I have to come across the right one."

"Are you kidding me? There's like twenty chapters!" Shima first to poke holes in his friends plan.

"Twenty one," Konekomaru's gaze dropped, "It's not much but, I have one through ten. If you want, I can help."

A proud smile crossed Bon's face, "Thanks, let's do this."

"Hold on a second!" Izumo shrieked, "As soon as you start reciting that thing will go right for you!"

Her protest was met with the glimmer of steel inches from her face. Izumo gasped and jerked back looking up the length of the blade to the offender holding it. Kazuko smirked, "Don't worry yourself over that." She stepped in front of everyone with her sword in a tight fist, "I'll kick that things ass before it lays a disgusting finger on my boys."

Shima groaned and pulled the disassembled k'rik out of his jacket, "I don't have a cool sword like some of you. But I got this thing and I won't let little ol' Zuzu show me up with a giant butter knife."

Konekomaru and Bon couldn't help feel even more confident with Kazuko and Shima stepping forth as a team. Those two working together almost meant anything was possible.

"Ms. Moriyama is busting her ass off and we can't just do nothing!" Bon looked over at Konekomaru, "You start at chapter one. I'll start at eleven. Make sure not to get confused by me."

"Right!" Konekomaru and Bon took their places behind the entire group. Beads in hand he glanced up to Kazuko before him. Her stance broad and strong. Kazuko gave one look back to see Bon looking at her.

In a moment like this she still chose to smile at him, "Put that big dumb brain to work Bon-Bon."

Just the fire he needed in his belly Bon grinned wickedly and clasped his hands together, "You better be more than talk with that stupid sword Zuzu. Alright, here we go!"

The lights weren't turning on. The ghoul was nearly out of wood to tear through. And Bon still had one more chapter to go.

"Guys-" Konekomaru knew no one was paying attention as they fought the demon back, "Ms. Moriyama!"

Just like that the thin strand of advantage they had disappeared with Shiemi dropping down to the ground. Kazuko jumped back seeing their defense gone, "Shiemi! Someone check- ack!"

"Kazuko!" Shima could not stop the blow landing on his friends back. He charged the monster before it could strike her when she was down.

Biting back the taste of blood and sweat pooling on her lips. Kazuko spit the wad of crimson saliva at her feet. Izumo flew over to Shiemi which meant there was one less person between the ghoul and Bon. Not about to be dead Kazuko tried to focus on Bon's lulling chanting to give her strength.

'Don't let him down. Don't let him down- I can't- I can't be this weak!' Kazuko jumped to her feet as the demon through Shima to the ground. In a flash she gasped as Izumo had found her fight once more. All for nothing as her spirit wolves were caught mid air and fractured into pieces. Destroying her familiars in one swipe. Clear intent the demon set it's eyes on Bon.

"No! He's almost done!" Konekomaru through himself in front of the ghoul, taking the brute of the attack as it swiped him to the side like it was nothing.

'No! No this stupid sword! What's the point if I can't do anything with it?!' Kazuko pleaded with the hunk of metal in her hand. Here she was throwing herself into battle but to no avail. Bon was going to get hurt and it was all her fault.

Staring down at the sword it was unlike her to suddenly hear Mephisto's voice echo in her mind, 'Left to an exorcist spread too thin Himawari will take until there is nothing left. But an exorcist with one intent. And it suddenly becomes a harbinger'

'One intent,' Kazuko didn't have time for games and riddles! She grasped for anything until her fear set in. The ghoul broke past everyone and grabbed Bon's skull. Lifting him up their was still no stopping the chanting from his mouth. One way to shut up the chanter the ghoul pried open its mouth lowering Bon to have his face chewed off before he could finish the verse. Bon was going to die.

Adrenaline filled Kazuko as she screamed out. Blinded by absolute rage she swung her weapon with the only words calling out to her, "Himawari blind my fears!" Immaculate resonated from the center of the sword. The moment her blade pierced the apex of the ghoul, light from within poured out of every seam and stitch of the attacker. Howling out in pain the demon lost its grip on Bon. Stumbling backwards Kazuko lost her grip on Himawari and was thrown to the ground. Grunting Kazuko scrambled trying to get to her feet but the yowling ghoul advanced on her even with the sword lodged in its chest. Golden light seared its flesh but as it stumbled the ghoul lurched towards Kazuko to kill what pained it.

"Of the many things Jesus did, I suppose the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!" Light flicked on. The ghoul grasped Kazuko's shirt collar before the call of Bon's final verse halted it's attack. Shuddering the beast screamed out in pain as it's fatal verse sealed the fate. Himawari's light burst from it's seams and the flesh of the ghoul vaporized into dark musky nothing. The clatter of metal hitting the ground. They won.

Kazuko frozen in choking fear didn't even realize it until it was too late the dog pile Bon, Konekomaru and Shima through themselves onto her. All three of them toppling her to the ground, "Kazuko!" She couldn't even think as all of them embraced her in a giant bear hug.

Coming back down from the adrenaline high she looked around until she could register the faces in front of her, "...we....we won? We won!"

"That was insane!" Shima the first one to pull himself from the hug. Mind blown at what he just did and what his friends just did.

"You two! You two were incredible!" Konekomaru gushed over Bon and Kazuko, "That spell, your sword is enchanted?!"

"Huh?" Kazuko blinked realizing she barely could recall anything after seeing Bon being attacked, "I- I said a spell?"

Bon cracked, "You didn't know what you did?!"

"Me?!" Kazuko waved her arms, "You didn't even know what the things fatal verse was you just recited an entire gospel!"

"You would have gotten killed!" Bon grabbed her unthinking.

"Me?! You almost got what little brains you have crushed!" Kazuko stopped, the grounding feeling of his hands grabbing her firmly. She realized it was for him as much as it was her. Bon was shaking like a leaf and she saw the paleness swathed over his face. Nothing but a curt laugh burst out of her and Kazuko grabbed his face into a hug. She smashed her face into his hair and squeezed Bon tight, "Thank you, thank you so much." Bon hugged her back and Kazuko looked out at the rest of the group. Shiemi back up with Izumo's help. Shima snagging Himawari off the ground as he and Konekomaru wondered at the enchanted hunk of metal. Most importantly Bon leaned himself into her and the weight of him against her soothed the unfamiliar anger she'd felt. There was something about it, not to be afraid of, but something she needed to know more of. That sword. Kazuko was wrong to think it was ordinary. Eyes on the sword she watched her friends examine, she felt more than heard, the same voice that crept through her mind when she attacked the ghoul.

'We, have no fears.'


	5. Exemplary Exwires

"Ein, zwei, drei!" Mephisto popped the tiny confetti party favor he'd only brought one of, "Congrats you all passed!"

All the cram students let out one collective exhale as the director finally gave them the outcome of the bootcamp. Which was only exposed as a single long winded test by the academy after they'd been attacked more than once by some grueling familiars. Cuts and bruises aside they did come out of the endeavor unharmed and Yukio had reminded them they were in no real danger as teachers were stationed all over the staged boot camp for extra measure.

"As a congratulations, allow me to take you all out for a feast!" Mephisto didn't bring any party favors for them but at the mention of food had the four boys drooling, "Who's ready for some- drum roll please- Monja feast!"

"Monja-" Rin's culinary need to gripe overruled the free food, "But, barbecue is so much better!"

"I'm paying! Monja for all!"

Free food was free food and the core class came down to the shaved ice shack regardless of Rin's taste being highbrow. In for a treat Mr. Pheles did rent out the entire little stand and told them to have at it. Flare for the kitchen Rin took no time wowing everyone with his skills. Bon quick to see Kazuko awe over his classmates skills only forced him to dive unprepared into trying to cook fry top with no practice.

"No Bon that's too much oil!" Kazuko shrieked when he drenched their side of the cook top as well as the batter, "Bon don't-"

"Shut up I'll make the best damn plate of monjayaki!" Bon furiously trying to keep the dripping oil from dribbling down to the gas flames.

"Bon! Bon the fire!" Shima swatting at the flames licking up around their side of the communal stove top. Konekomaru and Kazuko frantic to stop Bon's poor mistreatment of the barely seasoned batter and Shima stamping out the fire. Rin chortling superior over his rivals inability to match him in the kitchen.

Out on the steps of the little food shack, Mephisto popped the popsicle out of his mouth as Yukio came into the door frame behind him. Knowing quite well what the Okumura twin wanted only lead Mephisto to lean back and smile with the last hunk of flavored ice in his teeth.

"...why does one of my students have an upper class enchanted weapon?" Yukio pardoned his question to the director very concisely speaking of the only other knight in class.

"Knights need swords Mr, Okumura," Mephisto licked clean the wooden popsicle stick, "Or was that not one of your strengths during class? Seems so long ago, two years, were your tests really that far-"

"Does she know she's bonded to that sword now?" Yukio's placid inflection in his voice.

"You sound like you don't even care about your own student Mr. Okumura. How harsh of you."

"Does she know?"

Mephisto stood up. Clapping a hand on his intermediate exorcist's shoulder, "She has gotten exactly what she needed. Wasn't it Fujimoto who allowed you to pick up your first gun Mr. Okumura?"

"Yes but I had already trained and I wasn't-"

"Wasn't what?" Mephisto looked back at him with a devious side glance, "Ready for it?" He plucked the right chord as Yukio's even expression finally cracked. Only the slightest but Mephisto knew the depth that crack went in such a strict young man. His canines peaked out from under the smirk there was no helping, "Paladins aren't trained Yukio. They're born, lets just hope she stays on our side. Less your brother become, yesterday's news."

Yukio wary as Mephisto slipped back into the group giggles and arguing a bound. Rin's sword leaning up against the door frame. Yukio realized Kazuko's right next to it. In his time at true cross there was no recalling another training paladin even in records. Rin the first one in ages to sound off like a dumbass that he'd be the next. A settling chill over the studious exorcist as he stared at the swords nearly mirroring each other, 'Paladins aren't trained, they're born.'  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Debatable becoming an exwire was an entire title over a Paige. Be it one stepping stone but a stepping stone nonetheless. With exwire title came more school work, more school work and more chores. The days after the classes graduation to exwire were filled with so much remedial chores it bordered on child safety laws in Japan. Today it was an unexpected pairing of Shiemi and Kazuko. Who got the full ears worth from Bon who saw it pointless for him to be paired with Rin Okumura. And Rin sulking Shiemi got to be with the cool girl with the sword.

No use for sword or even Shiemi's greenman as they were entitled to grunt work of clearing ivy off one of the south gates walls. Not demon ivy. Plain old leafy green, get your hands dirty, grunt work. Neither of them against it until Shiemi didn't catch the hint at the one sided conversation.

Still practicing her people skills Shiemi frowned unwavered to ask what was bothering Kazuko, "You know, I'm sure Rin and Bon are doing great after Bon explained that mucking out the coal tars in the air vents really meant demons."

"I don't care," Kazuko grunted. She broke the large vine she'd been pulling most the mass off with. Cursing under her breath she through the hunk of plant down and tried to jump up to grab another sturdy section.

"Oh- Right," Shiemi looked down at the small vines she'd been peeling away at. She hadn't really talked to Kazuko. After the demon fight she found it a positive to at least know her fellow exwire, "Kazuko did you know-"

"No! No I didn't know!" She scraped her knee on the way down from jumping for another hold, "Fuck!" Irate Kazuko kicked the concrete building only having to immediately regret it.

Shiemi saw her chance to help her, "Here let me-"

Kazuko cranked around so fast Shiemi gasped back at the intensity of her face. Miss placing her foot Shiemi felt the slick gravel of the worn wall give her balance away. Some twenty feet down in the cold canal water.

Caught by the fist full of her uniform, Kazuko's muscle tensed and she reefed Shiemi back onto two feet. Stunned it took amount for the blonde student to find her bearings, "Oh- Oh thank you Kazuko! I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you trying to be friendly to me now?" Kazuko had her back to her classmate. Misunderstanding Shiemi stepped closer trying to catch a glimpse at her face. Only to have Kazuko shake her head and look up towards the mass of ivy they still had left, "I thought you were friends with Izumo or something like that..."

"Kazuko..." Shiemi frowned. Coming round to it she realized in her strive to make friends, not once had she even thought about Kazuko. She always looked so happy and so many friends, Shiemi felt guilty for wanting in. Dropping her blue eyes Shiemi barely speaks above a murmur, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kazuko purely on the base she didn't hear her, turned to look over at her. Tears streaming down the girls face Kazuko jumped back thinking her words were too harsh, "No Shiemi don't cry I just-"

"No! You're so right!" Shiemi poured out her heart, "I was trying so hard to make friends that I never stopped and asked you. You, you always seemed to fit so perfectly where you were, I felt selfish wanting to invade that."

Taking a deep breathe Kazuko realized she shouldn't have snapped as she did. Dropping the fist full of ivy in to the channel to the other side of them, "...No, I should be sorry. I just, girls always hated me."

"What?! I don't hate you!" Shiemi denied in a gut reaction.

"Not you," Kazuko rolled her shoulders in a half ass shrug, "Just, in general. I didn't have any friends my own gender. Well, really I don't have any friends outside the guys."

"But that's amazing! You have three best friends and-"

"I have one best friend and we're two different people," the smile Kazuko offered Shiemi was sad and halfheartedly, "It's cute when you're little things are ok. Then you get older, your tastes change. You...you turn into humans. People expect different things from boys and girls. People expected different things from Bon and I." Shiemi watched as Kazuko plopped down on her rear, dangling her legs over the edge wishfully, "I get to lift weights and go camping and shit like that. Don't get me wrong I love it, it's just I..."

"Wanna be girly too?" Shiemi's soft features broke into a gentle smile. Kazuko didn't nod but her sigh was enough to tell Shiemi she was right. Doing her best it took her a few tries until she got her legs folded under her and plopped down beside her, "I guess that was kind of rude of us to go bath without offering if you'd wanna come to."

Kazuko pushed stray leaves and vines into the water below, "...I've never played dress up or had friends to go to the bathroom with. The guys, heh well, they're guys."

To her surprise Kazuko looked over when Shiemi laid a hand on her fellow classmates thigh. Kazuko followed the gesture up to Shiemi who was smiling at her like a fool, "Kazuko, will you go shopping with me!"

She blinks her grey eyes a little stunned, "Shopping? For what?"

Like she didn't think she'd make it this far, Shiemi panics completely unsure of what girls actually go shop for, "Uh- Uh we could-! We could- Go underwear shopping! Girls do that right?!"

"Underwear shopping?!" Kazuko's face lights up bright red like she was pretty sure no one had seen her underwear since she was a toddler. Let alone buying them alongside someone.

"I don't know what do girls buy?!"

"Don't ask me I don't even go with the guys to pick that kinda thing up!"

"I don't know Ms. Kamaki only took me shopping once and it was too pick out her things!"

Both of them red in the face until they had to stop just to get a good breath in. A moment of silence until they burst into giggles. Not even embarrassed anymore they couldn't stop until the tears need to be wiped from their eyes.

"Alright, alright," Kazuko put her hands up in defeat, "We can go underwear shopping. I'd...I'd really like that."

Shiemi through her arms around Kazuko whether she liked it or not. Caught off guard it was warm and soft, something she couldn't deny. Only to wrap her arms around her classmate and squeeze out a long bear hug.

"Well, we can't do anything if this ivy is gonna take us all day," Kazuko smirked over at Shiemi. Who didn't know her intent until she got back to her feet with a hand on Himawari's hilt.

"Oh- Oh!" Shiemi's eyes grew wide and she got the hint to scramble out of the way.

Once she was in the clear Kazuko pulled her sword from it's home. With the sun reflecting on the water below onto the glimmering blade lofted in her hand. Kazuko cleared her throat and widened her stance. Once before was all she had for experience. But that constant buzz remained after the night of the attack.

Inhaling slowly and through her nose. Kazuko waited until her lungs were at max before raising the sword, "Alright...here it goes, please work...Himawari, we have no fears." Stunned for a few seconds Kazuko braced for the same explosion of light. Shiemi just as ready with half her face turned to shield herself from the blinding light. As her words hung in the air Kazuko loosened her grip around the useless sword about to hit the pummel against her hip when the unanticipated light ruptured out of Himawari's metal length.

Shiemi could be heard shrieking as she ducked down. Good fortune for her little green man as it blossomed a canopy of leaves to oppress the light reaching every inch even touched by a shadow. Kazuko unable to ready herself but for nothing. Just as quickly as the flare happened. It was gone. Blinking rapidly sure she lost her eyesight. Kazuko rubbed the surprise from her eyes to look up at the pristine and clean wall out reached before them.

Peaking over Mei's leafy structure, Shiemi's jaw dropped seeing Kazuko cleared every spec of ivy. Like it hadn't even existed. Seeing her friend grow the biggest smile the timid girl was about to join in her rambunctious laughter when their eyes caught the figure of Yukio above them on the gate wall.

Shit.

Kazuko sheathed Himawari quickly like she could actually pull a fast one over on Mr. Okumura. Shiemi shifted closer to Kazuko like they had been behaving all along. Yukio said nothing of the wall or the flash he had surely just seen. Instead he pushed his glasses up and informed them firmly, "Ms. Shenshi...the director requires your presence."


	6. The Lord's Younger Brother

Kazuko leery of how stoic Yukio was becoming didn't stop her from following her superior to the head master's office. Unclear why she was being escorted this time. It seemed more appropriate the very first time when she had no idea where she was going. Not now after Kazuko had dealt with the eccentric individual.

"..Mr. Okumura," Kazuko couldn't hold her tongue anymore, "Am I, in trouble?"

Like her voice broke him from a trance Yukio a moment of lag before turning his blank expression back to his student, "In trouble?"

"Yeah, for using my weapon..." she was leery at the fact she needed to point that out to her normally studios teacher.

Yukio's attention gone in a flicker as he clearly didn't deem that worth while, "Mr. Pheles just requested you come to his office. That's all I know Ms. Shenshi."

Holding her protest Kazuko found it not in her best interest to keep nit picking at it. Yukio did simply escorted her and that was it. Very wary of him now Kazuko was a moment before asking him what he was going to do when the grand french doors shot open.

"Bon!" Kazuko the least bit expectant to see her best friend shaking hands with Mephisto with the biggest grin on his face.

Bon heard the familiar voice just to be excited to see Kazuko standing there with their teacher, "Kazuko! What are you doing here?"

"Me?" She glanced to Mephisto standing pleasantly behind their exchange, "What are you doing here?"

A quick motion back to Mephisto and Bon grinned, "Mr. Pheles was letting me know personally that my scholarship was being matched to the raise the other exorcist academy's were doing. A little more spending money, I won't have to be so frugal when Shima wants to go out! You too Kazuko, I can pay for you too if you wanna come out with us."

The news sounded great. Something didn't set right as Yukio didn't congratulate his student and Mephisto not once stopped smiling like he was stuck in such a pleasant platonic expression. Not use to the encroaching feeling of dread it wasn't until Bon clapped her on the shoulder did she even react, "Oh! Oh that's great- Really," Kazuko defected enough to look up at Bon with a sincerely teasing smile, "Maybe now you can wash my laundry instead you always pawning it off on me."

Never wanting to spoil the moments when he was happy Kazuko playfully slugged him in the shoulder and encouraged him to go earn that scholarship with his big brain. Bon not aware of anything amiss told her to be ready to go out, he had plans and she was getting a treat. Yukio finally snapped from his trance in time to exchange pleasantries with Bon and follow off in the same direction as his male student. Leaving Kazuko before the tall lanky man who still hadn't changed his expression.

Kazuko looked him up and down as the head master's eyes were locked on the figures of Bon and Yukio traveling down the hall, "...Uh, Lord Pheles..."

"Ah-" He held up his index finger, "Mephisto."

That right there was enough. Bon and even Yukio called him by formalities and Kazuko wasn't enjoying the first name basis, "Sir you are the headmaster I can't just-"

"He certainly seems smitten," Mephisto beamed a huge smile down to one of his many students, "Such a hardworking young lad, and he's to inherit the Kyoto temple isn't he? A Buddhist at at christian school. You temple kids never cease to amaze me."

Perhaps the headmaster there was a fire to be ignited in the girl as Mephisto talked so offhanded about them like he knew every detail. Especially Bon. Going to open her mouth in a catty retort Kazuko was met with Mephisto's finger on her lips.

"I heard you like the sword I gave you," Mephisto's pointed canines were unable to hide in his cocky grin. When Kazuko sedated back into no more back talk was when he removed the silencing finger and beckoned her into the office. With less than better judgement Kazuko followed him into the semi mundane room she'd been in once before. This time at least there was more lights turned on and the glow of a mega flat screen TV casting it's glare on everything. Kazuko squinted to see what was on it. A little surprised and jealous to see he was playing the most recent fighting game on her favorite console. Out of the ordinary she saw two player mode was paused. But Bon hated her video games so who was Mephisto...

"Take a seat!" He twirled around in one grand gesture as Mephisto took up a seat on his over sized desk. Leg crossed over the other and leaning back on his left hand, Mephisto looked sincerely over to the stuffy chair across from him, "Please, I don't want to have my favorite knight in training to always be on their feet! Take a seat, take a seat." Kazuko looked over at the tv screen only once more before planting herself with Himawari across her lap. Mephisto indicated to the sword in her lap, "Do you mind, if I check on the dearest relic you've been having such a good time with?"

Unable to deny the person who gave her the item in the first place. Kazuko felt oddly personal giving the weapon up. At which point she really hadn't let Bon or Shima or Konekomaru hold Himawari for longer than a few fleeting seconds. Mephisto seemed genuinely interested and Kazuko could not argue he probably knew more about the sword that she did. Reluctant but obedient she extended the offering over to him.

Mephisto plucked the sword with a quick hand. Tossing it between both his hands. Examining it for what she knew not. Kazuko overly vigilant watching him so frivolous that she didn't sense the figure leaning over the back of her chair.

A nail scraped along her shoulder. Kazuko's knee jerk reaction to scream as she saw the green hand and it's black stiletto nails come reaching for her face, "This brother? But it's just a human." Their hand clasped over Kazuko's mouth, stifling her scream not for the sake of silencing her, more or less just to turn the students face up towards their own.

Eyes growing wide Kazuko choked on her scream with the upside down face staring inches away from her own. Emerald green eyes searching all over her face, they held a facial expression eerily similar to the headmasters. At a disadvantage angle she still saw the long stock of green hair sprouting out of the top of their head. And a set of pointy ears poking out from the green mop of hair. The rest of it mess and clouding their forehead and eyes in an unkempt manner. But the pointy piece at the top very eye catching aside from the completely emotionless face they fixated down over Kazuko. She squirmed for no good at the inhuman strength holding her down. With one hand over her face they must of grown tired of looking at her as they used their free hand to pry her arm away from her side. Criticizing Kazuko like she was nothing more than an item to be tossed back in the discount bin.

Finally what let her go wasn't their boredom but Mephisto's grumpy muttering of an order, "Amaimon, little brother, don't scare the girl."

"Oh," They looked back down at the girl in their claws, "Yes, that is right."

Jumping right towards a deep breath when Amaimon released Kazuko from his unwanted grip. She nearly launched herself off the chair in the only amount of self preservation she had.

"Ah ah-" Mephisto stopped her movements with one swift push from Himawari's scabbard. The breath Kazuko thought she had was taken from her lungs when Mephisto drove the butt of the scabbard right into her chest bone. Plopped right back down into the chair she didn't have the chance to catch her breath and fend off the inquiring touch of Amaimon as he began dragging his blackened nails through her hair and lift it up in the oddest manner of examining her.

Nearly more pissed that he struck her with Himawari's scabbard dwarfed the current issue with the apathetic being perusing Kazuko like she was a good to be bought. Even after the reprimand to stop.

"Wait-" Kazuko's synapses clicked for the first time in this strange exchange. Grey eyes darting from the green individual combing over her to the literal headmaster in front of her, Kazuko tripped herself up, "Wait- Brother? What? What is going on here? What are you doing Mephisto answmprh-"

Stuffed out once again by Amiamon's uninvited hand over her mouth. Kazuko didn't become frightened. Quite the opposite as she shot a deadly glare up to him for such a rude gesture.

"Brother it talks too much, can we just go back to playing video games?" Amaimon's monotone clearly unimpressed by the lot of action he assumed his brother had promised, "This is just- ow. It bit me."

"Don't put your hands where they don't belong little brother," Mephisto scolded his sibling as Amaimon didn't act hurt even after the full chomp Kazuko laid into his palm.

Kazuko regretted the taste of soil and moss she got in her mouth by biting them but one more rude motion and she was going to lose it. Spitting and wiping her mouth clean she was at least freed from the green fool. Next on her list was Mephisto. Glaring like her stare could explode his head, Kazuko jumped to her feet and snatched Himawari from the headmaster's grip. Looking at the white suited man who still hadn't moved much from his desk, to the shorter green goblin idiot who perched on the back of her chair with a mysterious lollipop suddenly in his mouth, Kazuko didn't even care why she was called her in the first place. Nothing was worth her sanity and she began to leave.

"You know my dear, I could accelerate that learning curve of yours," Mephisto sung sweetly to the student making her leave. Suddenly Himawari felt heavy in her palm, like it wasn't the same sword. And Kazuko stopped only three steps away from the door. Not turning her back but Mephisto didn't need her to look at her as his words were all she needed to here, "I heard you summoned Himawari's power. Did you know not a soul has awaken the sun spell in over a thousand years?" Reluctant in every fiber in her being, Kazuko caved. Turning around to a casual Mephisto still reclining back in his cock eyed position atop his desk, "Did you like the feeling? Of power? Of being more than the stray?"

Though her expression remained unflinching, Kazuko starred as Mephisto finally up rooted himself from the placement on his desk, "But, you could not control it today. How strange. How will you control the rest of Himawari's spell if you cannot control their power source?" Mephisto had come before the student. A ginger hand turning her face up to his own, "How will you protect your temple boy if you're nothing but a stray?"

Full of the shit sprouting from his mouth. Kazuko might of regretted the unthinking reaction to draw her sword on the academy's headmaster. Meant to be for him, Kazuko gasped and jumped back releasing the hilt of her sword when what she meant to do was foiled by Amaimon in Mephisto's place. Bare hand gripping the blade like it was nothing.

He lifted the sword up seeing she'd let go of it, "My brother says I can play with you. But I can't if you keep dropping your little sword."

Gritting her teeth Kazuko nabbed her sword from the complacent individual who simply let it go without question, "This isn't a game you fucking green idiot," She snapped at the one brother in front of her and then diverted her eyes to Mephisto who was busy straightening his clothes in front of one of the multiple mirrors in the room, "What the hell Mephisto?!"

"Oh, no more Mr. Pheles?" Mephisto grinned coy in his words. He fixed his ascot how he liked it and then angled the mirror so he could see the anger so clearly on the students face, "All the same. You like power, and you have more than enough to spare."

Mephisto snapped his fingers. Amiamon quicker than Kazuko's human eye could track he lashed out. Unable to realize it until the line of crimson blood bubbled up on her left cheek. Touching the little slash like she couldn't even feel the pain, Kazuko's eyes darted over to Amaimon who licked the dribble of red on his index and middle finger. What should have terrified her, was fire in her belly. Grabbing Himawari's hilt she made to charge the shorter one of them this time.

With the same inhuman speed Amaimon was no longer in front. But behind holding her back with a crushing grip on both her wrists. Kazuko writhed in his grasp only to find the pressure he pulled on her shoulders. Fearing they'd pop out of their socks if she struggled past what Amiamon saw as reasonable, Kazuko fell silent. Mephisto now that she was stuck and Himawari was dropped on the ground, came before his pupil. Nonchalant he bent down and picked up the sword. Only a little unhitched from the sheath he nestled the tachi sword back in its scabbard and offered it clearly back to her with a smile, "You will begin training every morning and right after class until you can land a scratch on my little brother."

"Does that mean I get to play big brother?" Amaimon perked up at the mention of something to do.

Kazuko snorted, "And what if I don't want to?"

Mephisto smiled sweetly and patted her head, "Then Mr. Suguro can kiss his scholarship goodbye and you four will have to return to Kyoto to work at that inn you hate so much."

Her blood ran cold, how did he know about the inn Bon's mom ran?

Mephisto didn't stop with the stupid overly friendly smile, "Don't be so upset Ms. Shenshi, you did ask to become a knight. We train the best of the best here at True Cross. Strays no exception."

With a curt gesture Amaimon released her on his brother's command. Kazuko took Himawari from Mephisto's offering hand and clutched it to her chest. Back against her she could feel the resonating warm that always sung through her when she held the sword. Something so familiar yet so strange to her. Not yet to be able to point out what it reminded her of. It was a few seconds more before she looked up at their head master, "...will I...will I be able to protect him?"

No where did she see the humor in it but Mephisto had to clutch his stomach from laughing so hard, "Ohoho my dear! Let me help you, and you'll become a god killer."


	7. Friendship Ramen

Bon straightened the waist coat of his pressed mocha colored suit. Overly conscious of the single wrinkle in his under shirt's collar had nearly sent the young man into conniptions. Wanting to sneak the formal wear out of the dorm from Shima's prying eyes and Konekomaru's curious questions made it impossible to keep clean pressed fabric in a duffel bag. None the better for time as he caught a glimpse of Kazuko wandering out of the girls dorms. Not wanting her to miss him, Bon flagged her down under the streetlamp.

She saw him, "Hey there you are, where are the oth-' then saw the outfit he was in, "Bon-" Kazuko groaned dragging her fingertips down her face, "Why didn't you tell me you guys were going to dress up! Now I'm stuck looking like-"

"Actually," Bon nervously palmed the back of his neck, "It's just you and me...uh, Shima had something stupid to do with some girl he's been flirting with at the high school. And, uh Konekomaru, didn't want to come out on a school night."

"Well I can't go looking like this!" Added already to her frazzled mind Kazuko gestured widely at just the frump of an outfit she had on, "Now I have to go change this is just-"

"You look great."

"What?" She stopped mid rant. Craning her neck around to him a little surprised, "Bon, I've had this top since we were in middle school. And these pants are my workout pants I can't just-"

Bon was quick to take his overcoat off. Flinging it over her shoulders and in dutiful fashion he straightened the collar and adjusted the little to broad shoulders to be at least symmetrical. Stepped back at his handy work and admired it all but one thing. He unbuttoned his waist coat and slung it over his arm, "There, now we match."

Kazuko ready to scrutinize his plan gestured to her shirt, "Bon my shirt isn't brown I can't just-"

"There's brown right there!" He points to the absolutely finest line in the plaid pattern in her nappy blue and light brown ensemble.

Squinting at the barely visible line Kazuko is the owner of said shirt and never considered it brown in the slightest, "That's not brown! That's tan first of all so you can't just-"

"Shut up, you look good," Bon scoffed at her nit picking. He steps toe to toe with Kazuko and reefed the suit jacket snug on her and inadvertently yanked her closer. Happy with how he got the jacket to fit on her Bon suddenly realized her staring up at him. Instantly fumbling over himself Bon stepped back and loudly announced, "But whatever it's just dinner everyone eats dinner so it's not that special."

Kazuko allowed herself one deep breath. Only reminding her weary body of how tired she was with this new training regiment. She mustered a sweet smile and playfully socked him in the shoulder, "I always did prefer you in a suit over school uniforms Bon-Bon." His face clouded over with red and that chuckle was the energy she needed to swallow the pill of going out when she'd have to be up at the crack of dawn.

The place in mind wasn't five star. Not even three star. A hole in the wall little ramen shop that at the beginning of school the four of them frequented often. That habit nipped quickly when everyone figured out they couldn't sustain the habitual ramen fixation the teens craved. As they sat and enjoyed the wind down from two hearty bowls of okinawa soba ramen down their gullets. Bon and Kazuko reclined in the booth people watching while the tea was still piping hot.

"Fuck, we haven't been here in, what, like-" Kazuko had to pause and count on her fingers the number of weeks and in turn months, "Wow, like six months. It feels, it feels like it's been two hundred years since we started."

Bon was swallowed up watching the swirl of steamy water meld with the match powder in his ceramic cup, "...Kazuko."

Perked by hearing her name she dropped her eyes to the friend beside her, "Yeah?"

Bon's brown eyes met with her own, "You remember that fight we got into?"

"Which one?" She rolled her eyes playfully at being asked such a silly question.

He glared at her, "The one because you weren't telling me things."

"Because you would disapprove and lecture me on how wrong it was, oh wait-" Kazuko looked away crossing her arms, "You did yell at me and tell me how wrong I was."

That she was not wrong, Bon did react poorly to her desire to be a knight. For that he could not make up for but he at least thought she'd gotten the hurt he felt for not being told things, "I was upset because you didn't tell me."

"You were upset because I didn't fit in your perfect little box of what the sect wants," Kazuko through back the gulp of tea in her lukewarm cup and set it down firmly, "Let's just go back I have work to-"

"No! See, this!" Bon gestured to all of his friends, "This is what I'm talking about! Why won't you talk to me anymore? You're covered in bruises and cuts. I keep coming to your dorm in the morning and the other girls say you'd up and left already. And you keep leaving after class and I don't hear from you until after dinner! What is going on?! Why won't you talk to me, Kazuko I just-"

Bon's lecture too much on her exhausted mind and body. She concealed her face into her palms but the shudder in her shoulders was a dead give away. No where near wanting her to cry Bon alarmed tried to fix it and take it all back.

"...I am...I am just so tired," Kazuko whimpered into her hands. Crying in a public place, what a load of crap. Worse yet as she tried to swallow it only to have it bubble back in her throat to the dumbest noise on earth.

"Tired? Why are you tired?" Bon worried, he could count on one hand the number of times Kazuko cried let alone in public, "Is something wrong with your dorm? Do you want me to talk to Mr. Okumura and see if you can move and we can-"

"It's not my dorm," she mustered stopping the choking sobs. Swiping the stupid dewy tears from her tired eyes Kazuko shook her head, "Knight training is...so hard...every time I think I'm getting the hang of it, I end up flat on my face."

"Knight training?" Bon blinked surprised, "You're, training?"

Sniffling Kazuko wiped her nose on his coat sleeve without thought, "Every morning from six to seven thirty. Then from three until four thirty. That's why I haven't been studying with you guys, or going to the weight room with you in the morning. I'm...not suppose to talk about it."

Bon a little confounded for he didn't even think her training might have been different than his or the other guys. She wasn't an aria though. Far from it. Lost in thought he was plucked from that when Kazuko was looking right at him, "Huh?"

"Please," her bottom lip stopped quivering and she was able to get some semblance of control over herself, "Please, can you, just trust me for once Ryuji, please?"

Hearing his name from her was always so otherworldly. Staring at her, seeing the faded scratches on her face, the bags under her normally sharp eyes and the lack luster looking back at him made it gut wrenchingly hard for Bon not to demand she stopped. But this training was already going on for the past six weeks. And summer vacation was almost around the corner.

"I always trust you," Bon dropped his gaze from her own.

No matter what Kazuko was always weak for her best friend. Reaching out to rest her hand on his. She let her fingers slip between his own and gave his hand a light squeeze, "If I didn't think I could do this, I wouldn't. I promise." She at least got him to look back up to her. Washing an attentive gaze over her best friend's features, Kazuko took notice one of the bar earrings on his left ear were unlatched.

Attentive like the day he got them, Kazuko reached up with a ginger touch and undid the silver latch the rest of the way. Unthreading it from his ear. She dipped a corner of her napkin in the piping hot tea water and wiped clean the bar. Satisfied with how clean it was she offered it back to Bon. Looking from the earring to her, he didn't say anything and leaned closer so she could refasten it.

Not her first time Kazuko did have to admit it had been a stretch of time since she last tried to thread the fine metal piece in his ear. Only a slight fumble before she got it fixed in place and secured better than previously, "I remember when you asked to get these...your dad nearly flipped."

"Tch, the one thing my mom wasn't over bearing about," Bon half snorted at the memory of when his parents rolled flipped. His mom almost religiously the one saying no while his dad seemed to come and go like the tides without much to say.

"She even asked if I wanted any," Kazuko shuddered at the thought of piercing her skin on purpose.

"I've watched you rip the shit out of your leg in a bramble but this," Bon flicks his ear lobe and the quartet of piercings ranging from two thin bars, a stud and a thick bar adorning his ear, "Bothers you?"

She squirmed like someone showed her a creepy crawly and Kazuko could only nod profusely, "I just- It's so gross! And you weren't the one who had to clean the infected one you got from sleeping on an unwashed pillow case!"

"It was my ear that got infected!" Bon argued.

"Your mom and I were the ones who flushed all the nasties out and she made me boil those stinky pieces of metal!" Kazuko gagged over exaggerating her gesture at every turn. Bon rolled his eyes and schlepped her off as he took a drink on his tea. Since she downed the last swig of her own cup, he shoved the last brewed mug in front of her. If the things Kazuko loved were few and far between, a ramen house's home brewed tea wasn't one of them.

Like a glutton she took the offering and swigged back the mouthful Bon left with the dregs of tea leaves. With a mouth full of tea Bon knew she couldn't out right deny what he was about to say, "I know you said your dorm was fine but...would you maybe want to come over and just spend one night with us?"

Sleepovers never the problem as were academy rules, "Well," She paused and wiped her mouth on the jacket sleeve, "Girls aren't aloud in boys dorms and vice versa you dumb ass."

"Who's gonna catch you?" Bon countered, "You said you leave to practice before class anyways, no one even gets up before the last ten minutes before classes. It's a boys dorm, not a girls getting ready two hours before school."

Seeing it coming he didn't stop the punch he got for teasing the fact girls took so long. Kazuko did like the idea of not being alone though. Ever since they'd came to true cross she'd gone through more roommates than anyone else on her level. Not that she didn't try to befriend them, it just seemed every time she thought she was getting somewhere, a click somewhere else stole them away. Leaving Kazuko to share a dorm that slept two, lonelier than before. Rule breaking really wasn't her style but, the other students had sleepovers on the weekends all the time. These were like her brothers, why wouldn't see want to see them?

"Sure."

"Wow really?" Bon floored her actually got a straight shot answer.

Kazuko shrugged and put all their dishes towards the end of the table so the waiter could tell they were done, "You said it yourself I get up before any of those stinky boys get up."

"I didn't say stinky! We don't stink!" Bon huffed.

Kazuko smiled and laid a hand on her friends chest, "I didn't say you stunk, just boys in general." 

That lead into a well trained argument for them both as they made it from the main centers towards the outer dorms. Kazuko throwing giggling insult after insult about boys. Where Bon could only think of girls taking too long in the bath, which Kazuko countered with why they were so clean and smelled better. And with how stupid girls were when they got together giggling, which of course she countered with the time he, Konekomaru and Shima once laughed so hard they shot soda out of their noses. At last by that time they made it to Kazuko's dorm so he ran out of time to attempt and find a loophole to why boys were better than girls.

"Wait here," she pointed to the spot under the neighboring tree, "I have to get Himawari and my clothes."

"Want to teach me to heel while your at it?" Bon snorted with his arms crossed.

Rolling her eyes so far back in her head Kazuko feared losing her sight, she then extended her arms before her, "Fine be my guest. Come into the boy heaven of all fantasies, a girls dorm."

Bon scuffed her words and walked past her with a passive aggressive comment, "Not all guys just want to creep around a girls dorm. I'm not Shima."

His comment rang weird through her. Kazuko never mentally taking a step back to wonder what Bon's preferences were. Shima so vocal about his perv side left her with little to need from him. And Konekomaru had shared a crush here and there throughout their childhood. Bon though? He never said anything. But Kazuko's pause led her to realize she never had a crush either. Was she broken? Or just that, she didn't see anyone else like she did-

"Seriously? Your room is a freaking mess," Bon kicked the stuffed rabbit from in front of the door as they came into her room.

Torn from her thoughts Kazuko scooped up her stuffed animal scolding him for being so rough on her things, "I haven't had time to clean it ok! Training takes up so much time this-" She gestured to the entire room, "Is like priority four ok!"

"Heh, more like priority four...teen," Bon snickered at his own joke. Only receiving a wad of pants chucked at his face.

"Make yourself useful," Kazuko hurled the rest of her uniform as well as the top she wore during training, "Just shove it in whatever bag is not full of dirty clothes."

Bon having a hay day chuckling at her expense did as he was told only with the quips here and there as he searched for an empty bag, "Maybe I should hire you a maid with my extra tuition since you can't keep your stuff-" Cut off when he stood back up to the tip of Himawari pointed at his face literal inches away. Bon swallowed the lump in his throat when his gaze followed the blade up to the smirking owner. Not even startled he was more aware of the heat creeping on his cheeks as he stared her down. Even just in the six weeks of training Bon could see the build in muscle on her forearms. And the bulk to her shoulder, all of her so much more-

"Not one to want in a girls dorm huh?" Kazuko not about to outright bust him for the red in his cheeks that was crawling up to his ears, she wasn't below teasing him for the reaction, "Jeesh Ryuji, it's like you haven't had me threaten you before."

Stuck with the lump in his throat Bon couldn't come back with a witty retort. Kazuko laughing as she re-sheathed Himawari and shoved an extra t-shirt into his stone still fame, "C'mon, some of us have to get up in a few hours and I know Shima won't shut up for a good hour about asking if the waitress from six months ago still works at the shop."

Bon fumbled to get back his composure. Lost for any good retorts he settled her win this time. But assured he'd get her next time.

As expected Shima and Konekomaru were astonished to see Kazuko. But that only lasted fleeting seconds before they were bouncing off the walls.

"We have to put all the mattresses on the floor like we used to!" Konekomaru unable to recount the last time they had an official sleepover.

"And get all the pillows from the empty dorm rooms!" Shima ready to hoard a pillow fort without remorse.

"And get some sleep!" Kazuko triumphantly pumped her fist into the air adding her own important item to the list.

"Yeah yeah yeah sleep, it'll take no time we can make the fort!" Shima grinned knowing he could reef the mattresses off the cots in no time, "Kazuko Konekomaru go get snacks from the vending machine! Kazuko you have to at least tell us about your knight training!"

She whipped around to Bon, "You told them?! When?! How?!"

"I didn't tell them anything!" The lumbering giant of the group put his hands up in absolute innocence.

"Tell us what?" Shima looked back half way through tearing his bed apart.

"Why would he tell us about your knight training?" Konekomaru fished the lose change from one of the desk drawers, "We assumed you were training since becoming selected for knight exorcist."

"What??!" Bon exploded, "You guys knew and didn't tell me?!"

Konekomaru and Shima spared each other a look before Konekomaru shrugged, "We thought, it was obvious since we're doing aira training."

"You dumbasses why didn't anyone tell me!" Bon lurched at Shima to pound his knuckles into his head.

"We just assumed you knew! Ow ow ow! You asshole!" Shima and Bon wrestled on the two stacked mattresses when Konekomaru motioned for Kazuko to follow him into the dark hall.

At least when they came back with two arms full worth of snacks, Bon and Shima had stopped fighting to get the rest of the blankets, mattresses and pillows arranged in a semi sleep able position. Everyone nothing but grins and giggles as Konekomaru and Kazuko dumped their bounty of junk food in the middle. Gathering around in their familiar little square they settled in like it was all home. Not hundreds of miles away. They snuggled down pretending just for the night that they were back in Kyoto.

Kazuko explained as sparingly as she could about her training. The physical combatant aspect of it wasn't too hard to say. But who she was training with and where Kazuko apologized that they were not to be disclosed. Shima and Konekomaru respected that. Bon the only one who festered on the lack of straightforward communication. Better to divert all the attention just on Kazuko, they shared with her the spells and other items aria training had allotted them.

Bon more than proud to recite in perfect tense the incantation that resulted in a large golden medallion shield. Shima and Konekomaru unimpressed as they'd seen it before. Kazuko's eyes sparkling in awe she loved seeing it. Bon smug about in all until Kazuko punched it. Shattering his focus and therefore the shield. Everyone going into fits of laughter as Bon huffed and refused to admit she broke it. He just let her break it so she didn't think all her secret training was for nothing.

When all the snacks were eaten. Teeth unbrushed. And the four of them sprawled out in the dark room. Shima always the first to curl up in the fetal position and mumble himself to sleep. Konekomaru was on the opposite side of him mindlessly scrolling through his phone in a half sleep stasis. Leaving Bon and Kazuko laying on their backs left to look up at nothing but the ceiling.

Well past one in the morning, Kazuko knew she'd regret the lack of sleep but the time spent with her friends out weighed any sleep deprived beating she got tomorrow during practice. Nothing but Shima's heavy breathing to her right and Bon's silent mass beside her. It was hard to stave off sleep but something felt strange. Was it the room? Was it the tiredness in her bones that seemed inhuman? Being where she wasn't suppose to be or simply because she'd have to wake up to the same shrill alarm in a handful of hours? Something was wrong.

On a strange urgent whim Kazuko inched her left arm away from her body. Never turning her head. Slowly creeping her hand further from her body. Not sure what she even expected to find. Until her fingertips brushed the warmth of Bon's skin.

Inhaling sharply Kazuko knew jerking away would cause a stir. Nor did she want to. When her fleeting touch didn't stir a reaction. Kazuko slowly set her hand on top of his under the mass of blankets. Bon still did not move. Instead his hand turned upwards and allowed Kazuko to lace her fingers with his own. The something she was looking for Kazuko squeezed his larger hand and let them settle together.

Longer than expected Kazuko blinked from her twilight stare into nothing. Nearly asleep she tilted her head a little to the left. Bon past out by now with his jaw slack and his mop of messy curls ratted up. Still his hand stayed in hers. Kazuko smiled softly to herself and squeezed his hand reminding herself they were still there. Kazuko turned her face back up and nestled right into the warmth of the middle section. Perfectly surrounded by her friends. She needed nothing more to drift off.


	8. Blood of a Knight

Kazuko slammed face first into the ground so violently on the dirty ground that she jerked back worried her lip split open. Some things easier to hide. A gnash in her lip wasn't one of them. Nor did she want to lie about it. 

"You ate it pretty hard," Amaimon slid his hand over her mouth before she could touch it, "Why are you so slow? I'm bored."

Glaring over at the unappreciated dingy hand over her mouth, Kazuko swung her elbow full force to his ribs. That unexplained speed of the green haired creatine always her undoing. Amaimon bounded out of the way without an ounce of exertion.

His inane expression didn't change even as he cocked his head to the side, "You're not done now?"

"No-" Kazuko spat the wad of bloody saliva at her feet. She straightened back up and raised Himawari ready to fight, "Your dumb fucking hair is getting cut today."

"My hair?" Amaimon reached up and touched the pointed bit of his hair, "Your suppose to cut me not my-"

Striking out while he spoke was Kazuko's dirty trick revisited at least every week. Mid monologue she through all her focus into swinging Himawari as fast as her sore muscles would allow. Just like every time before Amiamon deflected her assault like a machine. When Kazuko thought she saw an opening she was met with just his bare hands.

Gritting her teeth Kazuko knew he wasn't about to be cut. Perhaps she was going about it wrong. When his long black nails scraped along Himawari's blade Kazuko took the chance to dislocate from the sword attack. And ram her shoulder into his chest.

'Gottcha-' Kazuko barreled into Amaimon with all her weight when he was distracted with the blade. Immune to her sword attacks the inhuman green gremlin was not immune to being knocked down. Following through she swung her leg under his and revealed in the sound of him hitting the ground with a thud.

Heaving Himawari around Kazuko pounced unmercifully on her downed sparring partner. Driving the tip of her weapon into the dirt mere centimeters from the tip of his right ear. Her body following as her weight pushed her knees into his shoulder blades pinning him finally to the ground.

A wicked grin crossed her lips, "Got you, you piece of- Argh!" Just when her cunning was paying off more than brute strength, Kazuko couldn't keep him down long enough to even finish her boast.

Amaimon flung Kazuko off of his chest in a resurgence of feral strength. She landed with a sharp gasp when the back of her head smacked against the rocky ground. Before she could recoup Amaimon was on top of her. His knees binding her arms down splayed out and unusable. Unlike before he didn't stop but cinched his long fingers around her throat. Amaimon leaning down blank of any expression but the grinding of his teeth as he tightened his hands around her throat. Kazuko choked swatting at his legs unable to believe he was going to kill her.

"Little brother, that's enough," Mephisto from his floating perch snapped his fingers. The only saving undo to Amaimon's one track mind.

A switch flicked and his pupils dilated as his hands lessened around her neck. Amaimon attentively looked down at her even though he remained pinning her down, "I liked that, let's do more of that."

Kazuko wiggled one arm out from under Amaimon's leg. Using it to push his face away from hers, she coughed up a swarm trying to regain her composure, "You- ack! You little fuck I'm going to- ack!"

"Well done Ms. Shenshi!" Mephisto floated down from his omnipotent view of the daily training, clapping wildly like something good happened. Kazuko scowled as she had to push Amiamon off of her to even get up off the ground.

"Well done?! Your stupid brother almost killed me!" Kazuko didn't even think about the fact she was shrieking at the headmaster.

Mephisto had picked up Himawari and came before the shorter student, "Amiamon has very explicit instructions against that, don't you worry." He smiled as Kazuko snatched her sword from his grip and turned around in a huff, "But my dear, you've finally passed the first test!"

Kazuko tossed a sour glare back at him as she plopped down on the ground with Himawari's scabbard in one hand and the sword in another, "I didn't do anything."

"Oh on the contrary!" The tall eccentric purple haired man couldn't hide his twisted smile as Kazuko sat on her bum like a huffy child, "You knocked my little brother down. No human has done that in...heavens, probably since the last paladin had his knight training."

As adept as she had become with sword play Kazuko still lacked sorely in the written and contextual word of what it meant to be an exorcist. She'd gotten the idea of what the paladin was and how there was only one at a time. But she didn't retain enough to know the past ones yet alone the current one. If she'd asked Bon surely he could list them all off but Kazuko just couldn't keep that kind of trivia to stick.

"Mephisto don't tell me these past few weeks have been just me trying to knock him down, I thought I was trying to cu-mmrph," Kazuko's insightful lecture on what the headmaster had told her was interrupted when Amaimon slid his palm over her mouth. She was unamused. Once more he removed his hand to see if she'd continue talking so he could interrupt it. When Kazuko sat unresponsive Amaimon proceeded to slide his hand on and off her mouth half a dozen times before she swatted at him, "Would you knock it off alr-Mmrmh!"

"Big brother I like making this one mad, can we fight again?" Amaimon turned his inquisitive yet expressionless face up towards his brother.

Mephisto produced a pocket watch from one of his countless pockets. Only to sigh and bat at his brother with his umbrella cane, "Perhaps another time little brother. Ms. Shenshi needs to get ready for class and for her second test today."

She pushed Amiamon over and got up before she was back in arm's reach of the little freaks hand, "Test? What test? I don't have anything in my classes I checked before I came today."

"Ah ah ah," Mephisto waggled his finger in her face, "You're in for a treat today!"

"Tests aren't treats they're-"

Out of nowhere Amaimon was behind her with his hand over her mouth. By now she was too tired and just let him keep it there and looked up at Mephisto. Who was smirking as he swung his umbrella around like a baton, "Why, you're going to spar with your fellow knight! Aren't you excited?! And the class gets to watch! The exhilaration! The nail biting fear of who will prevail! Oh it is all too much!"

She'd pushed Amaimon's hand down not following the other's words, "The other knight..." Kazuko's grey eyes grew huge when she realized after all this time who was the only other knight was, "Rin."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
"Okumura, Okumura...Rin!" Yukio slapped his hand down on his brother's, and consequently student's, desk.

"Huh what?! What?! Wha- Fight? Fight Kazuko?" Rin barely regurgitated what Yukio had told him before class began.

Of course that wasn't what he said and Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose sighing, "I said spar."

"That's fighting," Rin simplified like his brother was an idiot.

"Sparing is not fighting!" Yukio lost it for a moment. Clamoring back to calm he patted down his jacket and stated once more what he'd been trying to get through his twin's thick skull, "You, and Ms. Shenshi, will spar today during class. Seeing as we have had a recent decline in knights and suddenly have two training, Mr. Pheles thought it would be insightful for the rest of the class to observe. Learn. And prepare who their classes and strength may be utilized and strengthened when missions with knights would come up in the future."

Yukio's long winded explanation settled in on Rin's unresponsive face. Until his brother itched his ear and popped off, "So we're just monkeys dancing around the class! Damn Mephisto of course he'd want me to fight a girl that's just like-"

"Do not underestimate her Rin," Yukio's deadly serious tone caught Rin off guard. His brother looking over the rim of his glasses like he was evaluating him, "...she's been training, do not think this is-"

"Psh yeah well so have I! Kurikara is just an extension of myself so it's so easy to-"

"Mephisto has been training her."

"Huh?"

"With an enchanted sword," Yukio paused as Rin went on a rant of how unfair that was. Getting special treatment and probably because Bon was some hot shot scholarship guy and that's why Kazuko got that, "No one knows, especially from the class." Rin looked back up at his brother surprised, "You two will spar, I will help the class take notes and learn a more physical way of fighting demons. And you, will not get cut by that sword. Do you hear me Rin?"

"Yeah I heard yah," Rin schlepped him off like it was no big deal. Yukio sighed and figured that was as good as it would get. The rest, up to Rin if he was going to take his brother's insight. For better or worse the bell chimed and the class filtered in.

The first time in a long time when the temple students came in, Kazuko was quiet. Rin not wanting to but unable to help it. He looked up from his book as Kazuko passed his desk. Their eyes met. Forcibly holding his breath, she looked so tired. Rin lost her eyes as Kazuko dropped her gaze and quietly took her seat next to Bon. The other three carrying on unaware of what class meant today.

Slate eyes set on the classmate some twenty paces in front. Kazuko tried feverishly to block out the constant rattle of Bon's unappreciative input on how she shouldn't fight Rin. There was the simple fact he was a classmate. Then it reduced to how asinine it was for two exorcists to fight, though it was explained sparring wasn't an actual fight. Bon disregarded that even with Mr. Okumura clarified they weren't fighting. Only sparring so the class to watch sword play on a more intimate level. Lastly as if a ditch attempt to make her back out of her own free will Bon insisted she couldn't fight Rin. Shima and Konekomaru knew to take a step back when those words left his mouth.

Turning around Kazuko held Bon's gaze after those words left his mouth. Betting she was going to explode Bon did not waiver as he thought if she did then he'd won. Kazuko didn't say a single word. Those persistent bags under her eyes weren't enough to even over power the look of anger behind her eyes. Silently Kazuko unsheathed Himawari and shoved her scabbard hard into Bon's chest. Never breaking eye contact.

"Ms. Shenshi are you ready?" Yukio hollered from his vantage point between both his students. The rest of the class behind him where they were supposed to be.

"Come on Bon they'll be fine," Shima tugged on the arm Bon's uniform not wanting to get in anymore trouble than they already were.

Grinding his teeth Bon couldn't stare her down even if he stood there all class. Deferring he gripped her scabbard. The trio trudged back to the sidelines with the rest of the class. Everyone now behind Mr. Okumura along the wall. Giving the two knights every foot of the open training field. Yukio uneasy as Rin was being pitted against controlling his powers and aiding his warning not to let Kazuko's sword touch him. What Mephisto's plan was the exorcist had no inclination. But something felt weighted on his hyper vigilant conscious.

"Students!" Yukio turned to address the class, "Today is a bit of a treat, seeing as summer break is right around the corner and for the first time in a very long time the academy has two training knights in the same class. The higher ups thought it would benefit learning exorcist to see first hand what swordplay leads to in missions. Yes Izumo?"

"So we're going to watch dumb and dumber fight so we learn what?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up to address the purple haired girls inquiry, "Knights have proven in the past difficult for fellow exorcists to work with. Though one of the oldest meisters, it became apparent as the Vatican came into the twentieth century that some individuals may never see true sword fighting anymore."  
"So why keep knights if it's clearly a waste of everyone's time," Unthinking Bon popped off very cynical at all of this.

"Jesus Bon lighten up..." Shima muttered under his breath tossing a look out at Kazuko with the hopes she didn't hear.

"Because, Mr. Suguro," Yukio waved his hand out at the two individuals standing battle ready before one another, "Ones who can still master a sword, are told to be the best future candidates for paladin."

Murmurs shot through the gaggle of students. Most of them well aware of the status that paladin held. For there was only ever one. And that paladin to be replaced only after the current serving died.

Having enough Bon lashed out, "This is stupid! Neither of them are anywhere near paladin material! The academy is training them to die and you're brother is one of them! How foolishly stupid does anyone have to be to believe that load of-"

"Enough!" He was silenced by a sharped tongued Yukio. Bon bit his tongue but Yukio didn't give him a chance to continue, "Rin! Kazuko! You will begin on three!"

Rin had heard every ounce of it. He looked over at Kazuko wondering if she heard that idiot spew of Bon's. He had no chance but to ready at the count.

Kazuko tightened her grip on Himawari's hilt. Her knuckles already burning white. She couldn't believe him. In front of the class and their teacher. Yukio was counting down but Kazuko swallowed up in her compounding thoughts.

"Three!"

Kazuko directed every bad thought into that first attack. Screaming until her lungs burned she brought Himawari's blade down like a guillotine right down on Rin. Not a second thought with the ear piercing ring of metal on metal snapping her from the furry induced hazed.

Blinking she saw a grinning Rin had blocked the attack, "Hey, don't listen to them alright?" His smile broadened and Kazuko felt her grip relax, "Lets have fun, that's what this is right?" Rin broke their clash with a familiar bound back. He swung his sword down and lowered his stance, "C'mon, I wanna see what real knight training means!"

Unbelievable Kazuko had a momentary lapse. Rin was encouraging her. Asking her to show him what she'd been training so hard on. He, was the first person to openly accept her strive to become a knight.

Not the correct surely. When the rest of the class became uneasy at Kazuko's out of place cackling. They looked to Yukio. Who remained stone faced watching the duo out on the field.

Finally wiping her tears from the corners of her weary eyes. Kazuko heaved a deep inhale and then looked over at Rin, "You know...you're the first one who's wanted to see what I can do without being critical about it."

"Hey, you've been training," Rin shrugged nonchalant but honestly, "I think you're going to be a kick ass knight, so come on, lets go!"

A wickedly pleasurable grin betwixt her lips. Kazuko not sure to warn her classmate or not. Lofting Himawari with a fluid grip she brought the sword up level with her face. Smiling like an idiot she rushed Rin giving it her all for the best show she could muster.

Contesting arguably leveled skills Rin was beyond surprised to not only see but experience Kazuko keep pace with him. How she was able to maneuver his speed left Rin thinking less of this as a fun exercise and more worried to stay one step ahead of her without revealing his blue flames. This left his actual sword fighting skill to be tested. Which Rin was beginning to realize was absolute shit.

Stepping in time to the basic footwork of a solid base. Kazuko wasn't going completely out of week one and two of her training. Rin dodged and parried but that was it. With her body left on autopilot and the sharp clattering of their swords meeting one strike after another, Kazuko was analyzing an odd trait she was picking up.

'He moves....like Amiamon,' Kazuko fighting finding the truth in that theory as the one thing she did learn about swordsmanship was everybody had their own flare. But Rin, the way he moved, the speed he reacted with, every part of it felt too familiar. She shook her head and attempted to swing her sword down low knowing only one way to avoid it.

Her eyes grew wide when Rin didn't drop his sword to guard. Instead vaulting right up allowing her to swipe Himawari right under him.

'Impossible,' Everytime she tried that on the green idiot she got the same exact result. No human should be able to manage such a movement. Grabbing for more of a real reason Kazuko stepped quick on her dominant foot and ducked down. Slashing Himawari right across Rin's chest for a direct hit. Theoretically.

"Wow, hey there!" Rin laughed like it was just a simple mistake and not like she'd just tried spilling his guts, "I don't have too many of these stupid uniforms, you'll make me go wash the dirty ones if you tear too many holes in this."

Kazuko narrowed her eyes. Something, moved under his shirt. Too far away the tear she'd gotten in his uniform wasn't big enough to see the odd shape move away from the gouge her sword made. Once again her classmates speed uncanny. Though she'd never tore Amaimon's clothing, Rin did at least fault in learning her moves. She struck out each time with a pattern but he wasn't seeming to catch on.

Flirting with one last idea she tossed a glance over at the class as Rin went on about his shirt. Everyone was staring, some even slacked jaw like they couldn't believe what they were watching. When her eyes found Bon in the crowd Kazuko felt her blood run cold. He wasn't even facing her. Completely turned away he wasn't even holding her scabbard. Shima had it in his grasp.

Icy rage crept in on the sides of her vision. That white knuckle grip on Himawari's hilt taking a strangling hold on her.

'We don't need him' That familiar voice filled her senses but Kazuko didn't recognize it. Where her extremities were cold, a warmth crawled up her arms from the sword she held, 'We fear none. We are the sun.'

'Himawari...' Kazuko yanked back to the night months ago at the exwire bootcamp.

'We, will be god killers.'

Static engulfing her senses Kazuko only in a fog when her mind disconnected from her body. Rushing the prattling classmate in front of her, Rin didn't have time to dodge as he through up his sword to stop Kazuko. This attack stronger than when they were sparing before. Rin winced as the best he could do was deflect and bounce away.

'We will not fear'

Kazuko relentless didn't even have normal refractory period between attacks. She lashed out with the same strike. Rin sure he could dodge that one was poorly surprised when he felt her shoulder barrel into him. Knocking just the air but his frame to the dusty field. Feet planted on either side of him and his sword knocked from his grip. Kazuko stood with her sword raised above her head, "I will not be weak! I am not a stray! Blind my fears, Hima-!"

A gunshot rung out with a deafening echo. Crashed against metal even the severity caused Bon to whip around.

"That's enough!" Mr. Okumura holding the literal smoking gun.

"You almost hit her!" Bon pushed his way past the rest of the class to where his teacher had shot a fully loaded gun into the disarray of the sparring match. And consequently at Kazuko. Yukio did not respond and Bon beside himself rushed to the dust fury surrounding Kazuko and Rin.

Clouds settled and Bon stumbled to a stop as he beheld Kazuko inches away from stabbing her sword right into Rin's chest. The Okumura twin stead fast with the few seconds before Yukio had stepped in, he'd grabbed Himawari's blade with his bare hands. Where there should have been a pool of blood, Bon saw nothing.

The sound of his footsteps gave him away. Kazuko jerked her head up towards the interloper. Choked for a reaction when she beheld the look of fear in Bon's face. That spreading to the rest of the class as they starred on in horror. Yukio's emotionless face locked onto hers as she literally held a sword inches from his brother's throat.

This was supposed to be a sparring match. Rin said, this was supposed to be fun.

Tears dripped down the length of her nose. Only a few making it all the way to drip off and fall onto Rin's cheek. Though he was the one who should have been upset, Rin didn't move. Only slow and deliberate as Kazuko retracted her weapon. He sat back up as Kazuko stepped off of him and away. She was clutching her sword and hiding her face.

"Hey, Kazuko it's ok really we were just-" Rin got nothing out of her. Kazuko without a word darted off for the far side of the gymnasium. Towards the exit, "Hey wait Kazuko just-"

"Classroom now!" Yukio barked his order to the class without hesitation. He was not having any more of this and Mephisto was not going to hear the end of what he was turning that girl into.


	9. Demon Tomfoolery

Two days now and no one had seen Kazuko. Rin asked Yukio. But got nothing. Bon questioned if she'd texted Shima or Konekomaru. But they got nothing. Not in her dorm. Not in class. No one had an answer where she was. Rin slow to realize it but noticed Bon wasn't doing anything about it. And he just couldn't settle with that idiot sitting and waiting like everything was ok.

Out of the few times Bon asked to leave class, Rin found that was his chance to talk to the only two people with sense that knew Kazuko.

"Hey guys," Rin awkward as he normally was, just came right up to his fellow students, "I know this is none of my business but has anyone seen Kazuko?"

Konekomaru shook his head, "No. We haven't seen her since you guys spared."

"And Bon..." Rin looked back at the doorway just incase talking him would summon him, "...hasn't seen her?"

"No one's seen or heard from her. We've tried texting and calling, even without Bon," Konekomaru looked to Shima for any help but the pink haired lad chose to stay silent on the discord, "Shima has her swords scabbard so we thought we could bring it to her, but she wasn't at her dorm."

"God she does this all the time!" Shima slammed his hands on the desk outright pissed, "Bon can't fucking keep his mouth shut and they ruin my nice calm days with this crap ever since we were little!"

"Shima," Konekomaru frowned as he felt this was a little worse than their normal scuffle. Just what they saw Kazuko do in class merited a bit more worry than a normal argument, "We're sorry Rin, we haven't seen her."

Plucking at his chin Rin was tossing around a thought before he looked up to Shima, "Can I have her scabbard?"

"Huh?"

"You said you had her swords scabbard, do you think I could take a crack at giving it back?"

Shima and Konekomaru looked at each other for the outlandish request. But both friends found themselves at wits end since Bon wouldn't budge and Kazuko was missing.

"Knock yourself out," Shima deflected the responsibility, "It's at our dorm. Swing by after dinner, Bon won't be back for a while so you can grab it. Keep it for all I care."

Rin really did show up to get the scabbard. Just as he said. Not sure they were doing the right thing Shima and Konekomaru still gave him their blessing and to tell Kazuko hi if he really did find her. Rin's foolish optimism was contagious. Leaving both the boys a hope they might actually see their friend tomorrow at school.

When Rin got a hold of the scabbard and realized he had no plan past this point, then he cursed his stupidly optimistic mindset, "Damn it. What was I thinking. I don't know the first thing about Kazuko! How the hell am I suppose to find her."

Examining the sheath in his grasp Rin had to remind himself the reason to find her wasn't just to check in on a classmate, 'That move,' the image of Kazuko holding her sword above him and the way the air around them almost seemed static, flashed in Rin's mind, 'I have to find out what the hell that even was.'

Kazuko opted to sleep an entire day off in an empty dorm. When no one, especially Amiamon or Mephisto came to drag her by her toes to practice, Kazuko stayed sulking in the empty room. Even her favorite vending machine fair was tasteless. When the girls on her level asked where she was. And added that a slough of her friends came looking for her. Kazuko only gave a glossy look and disregarded them. By day two though she found most the level empty and quiet. She stunk enough that sulking in a bathtub was an option.

Drawing water barely below scalding. Kazuko peeled off her dirty three day old clothes and just chucked them in the trash. Too much of a reminder of that day in class she figured she could live with one less outfit.

Silent and sinking to the bottom of the drawn bath Kazuko closed her eyes and let the drip from the faucet cloud her thoughts.

"In the bathtub, Shiemi was right! Wow that was way easier than I thought it was gonna be!"

The interruptive voice one thing but when Kazuko saw Rin crawling through the window on the opposite side of the locker room's wall she couldn't help the gurgled scream from under the water, "Rin?! What the hell are you doing!? And in the girls locker room?! In my locker room!"

Losing his footing Rin smacked his face into the porcelain wash basins. Utterly ungraceful and pained she watched him try to leverage himself up from the fall into the room. Then she got a glimpse of Himawari's scabbard in his grimy little hands, "My scabbard!? Why do you-"

"Jeesh shut up already," Rin winced as he stood back up with a hand on his spine where he'd taken a bump into the water faucet, "I came to give it back ,you big baby. Jesus talk about pain in my ass all the way up here!"

Slightly caught off guard to be naked in a pool of bath water, Kazuko sunk down past her shoulders but didn't abide the scowl on her face, "I didn't ask you to give it back."

Finally back to his own two feet Rin turned around with a snotty frown, "No one had to ask. Thought maybe it was a dumb idea to wander around with a sword and no place to put it."

Huffing under the water Kazuko turned away, "I don't care. Leave it and get out of the girls locker room."

She heard him set the scabbard down and expected to hear his footsteps as he left. Instead she heard the tap to a tub three seats down squeal and then gush water into the tub, "Are you kidding me?! This place is so clean and nice! Nothing like the locker room Yukio and I have to use. See I totally agree girls have way nicer things."

"Nicer things what the hell-" Kazuko turned to see him getting buck ass naked as he drew a hot bath like he was invited, "Rin?! Get the hell out! This isn't-"

"Oh c'mon," Rin took care when Kazuko whirled around embarrassed to look was when he shed himself of his shirt and underpants. Attentive to hid his tail under the water as he sunk into the bathtub, "It's the least you could owe me after kicking my ass in front of my brother. You know the scolding I got from Yukio?! Oh man he was so pissed I hadn't been practicing as hard as I said." Rin's eyes watching Kazuko's shoulders as she remained turned away, "You won, that was so much fun. Thanks Kazuko."

Unbelievable what she was hearing. The more he talked the worse it got to hold her tears back. When he went and thanked her for it Kazuko's tearful dam broke, "Thank you?! Thank you what?! I almost hurt you! I- I lost control and in front of the class! In front of...of Bon..."

Rin swished over to the edge of the tub closest to Kazuko. Leaning on his elbows into the ceramic tub Rin listened intently even through gibberish tears until she was done. And only then he was kind and soft as he spoke, "...Kazuko, you hurt no one. We did exactly what we were supposed to and it was clear you trained and I didn't. So I mean I should be balling about a bad grade Yukio's going to give me. That asshole, but you? Come on what you've been doing has been paying off. That was two hundred percent better than the very first time we spared. You should be proud of yourself."

Proud? Kazuko wiped her eyes with warm water trying to regain composure. Tossing a sheepish glance over at Rin she spoke low, "I...I've been training with someone who moves like you...that was the only reason I was able to keep up."

Rin's expression shifted a little addled, "Like me?"

Kazuko nodded, "With your speed. And, I'm not able to cut them either. I think it's something Mephisto did to my sword," Her eyes drifted to Himawari's scabbard Rin had set on the counter, "He said, that it's been over a thousand years since anyone wielded it. I think Himawari is just rusty."

A little floored to find someone even more forthright oblivious than he was, Rin without a doubt knew Kazuko didn't know he was a demon. Nor by the sounds of it that her practice partner was demon too. Rin shifted into the tub so he could relax back with his arms up on the edge of the tub, "Do you...know that sword is enchanted?"

"...yes."

"And, you've been practicing with that sword the entire time?"

"What other sword would I fight with?"

She had him there and Rin couldn't think of another sword he'd fight with if he didn't have Kurikara. When Rin had his next question lined up he was caught by surprise when Kazuko spoke up, "Um, this might sound weird...but, when we were fighting, I saw something, move. On your chest-"

"Well we have muscles ahaha!" Rin snorted abruptly.

Kazuko wasn't having any of it and she turned fully to look at him. Rin squirmed a little as her grey eyes scrutinized him even from so far away, "...Rin, what was that under your shirt?"

Lying was so hard for him anyways. And to lie to one of the most honest and straightforward people was another level of hell he knew he was going to get in trouble for. Long and slow Rin let his breath leave him as for the first time he let his black swishing tail come up from the water.

"...It's...my tail," He expected to hear her scream, or squeal or react violently in any way. But when Rin looked up he found her just studying him. Black brow arching up Rin tilted his head a little concerned she wasn't reacting at all, "Uh Kazuko I said I have a-"

"You're not human?" Word vomit as all that she could sum up was he wasn't human.

Rin scratched the mop of black hair on his head, "Well...I mean, my mom was a human...my dad was....kinda maybe a demon..." He flinched bracing for the worst.

Before when she elicited no reaction was exactly how she handled this one. Rin about to ask if she was ok was startled when her synapses meshed, "Holy shit I've been fighting a demon this entire time?! I almost died! Because of a demon?!"

Less impressed that the first person he told wasn't focussing on him but more or less her own existential crisis. Rin wasn't sure this was the best outcome or more the worst, "Yukio said Mephisto has been training you then you know-"

"I haven't been fighting him," Kazuko quick to shake her head, "I've been fighting, well, getting this shit kicked out of me by Amiamon."

Amiamon. Rin didn't like the sound of that, "So, you've been fighting with a demon? Like me?"

"Oh no, he's so much faster," Kazuko boggled that she couldn't convey how much slower Rin moved. And that in itself insane as Rin was beyond human speed, "Oh fuck....Bon."

"Bon?" Rin looked over confused what that cool jackass had to do with this.

"Holy crap Bon's right! They're all right I shouldn't be doing this! I've been sparing with a demon and I didn't even know it! Oh I'm so fucked if he finds out- If anyone finds out I'm going to-"

"Hey hey hey," Rin broke her ramble, "Who cares how you've done this, you're good at it. Kazuko, why did you become a knight then if what Bon thought was the end all be all?"

Averting her eyes Kazuko dropped down lower in the tepid water, "...I wanted to be stronger."

"If my old man taught me anything is no one wants strength just for the hell of it."

Rin was right but Kazuko hadn't vocalized it. Swirling her hand under the water she lost track of how to convey it so it came out in fragments, "I...because I wanted to be strong so I could belong...and if I belonged, then well, I'd be able to keep everyone safe. Mr. and Mrs. Suguro, Konekomaru, Shima....Bon....I, I just wanted to be useful for once. And not be a burden."

"You dumb ass!" Rin wasn't going to apologize for popping off like that, "You've fought two, count them two demons and kept your footing! What's tougher than that?! Not to mention that sick move you can do with that sword? If bone head Suguro can't wrap his head around it then make him! I mean, I'd sure as hell want you on my side. I don't want to be on the other side of that sword again. You might actually kick my ass at your rate."

Maybe it was his tone. Or the dumb confidence he said it with. But Kazuko felt herself fall for Rin's stupid speech like she did when he cheered her on to spare. That infectious grin Kazuko found looking at Rin mirrored some very strong similarities between the two eccentric individuals who'd helped her even unlock this power. Was that what demons were? They let people unlock things about them they might have feared otherwise. Was that self found power why the Vatican hates demons so badly? Kazuko began to wonder if really there was such a fine line between good and bad like everyone painted.

"You all good champ?" Rin invaded her thoughts as he rung out the tuff of fuzz on his tail, "Cause you didn't hear this from me but, we have an actual mission tomorrow."

"A mission?" Kazuko went to look at him but noticed Rin getting up from the tub. Politely she looked elsewhere, "Why are you telling me that?"

"Because we have a mission! How badass is that?!" Rin ripped the towel at the bottom of the communal stack to dry his tail and hair before wrapping it around himself, "And I think it'd be pretty cool if you come back and prove everyone how cool we knights are by doing it without breaking a sweat."

"You don't even know what it is, why would you think I could do it? Besides you're a knight too, why don't you do it?"

Rin rubbed himself dry just to put on his underwear and then proceed to snoop around the girls locker room, "Because Yukio always makes us do things we have to think about. I swear he does that just to make me look like an idiot!"

Snickering to herself Kazuko realized that if she had one of the individuals she grew up with as her teacher, she might be a little sore about lesson plans too, "Alright alright...but, Rin?"

"Huh?" He looked back, half way through seeing all the settings on a shower head across the room.

"...do you think we could keep me training with a demon, between us?"

Flicking his tail in front of him Rin gestured to his previous hidden attribute, "I won't tell if you don't tell."

For the first time in what felt like a long time Kazuko let out a genuinely heartfelt laugh. She swore on her honor that his secret was safe with him as long as he kept hers. Rin said he was so much better at keeping other secrets than his own and promised hers were safe with him. As much as an enigma that it was only a little bit ago when Rin came crawling through the locker room window. Kazuko admitted to herself how much better she felt. Maybe Bon wasn't supportive now. And maybe he never needed to be. But she was her own person. And if he couldn't accept that then maybe they weren't the best friends she thought they were.


	10. Amaimon's Sweet Tooth

Kazuko dropped her pack by the door she was grateful to find unlocked. When she past the office staff none of them even asked where she'd been for three days. No one said anything. No one said Mephisto had requested her or anything. She didn't question it as she pushed past them to the lower levels of where she'd been training for the past few months. When she reached the basement where she'd regularly been Kazuko found the door unlocked. No hesitation she entered like everything was normal.

Not surprised Mephisto wasn't down there but Amaimon on the other hand was a different story.

"Behemoth?" Amaimon tapped the earth bound familiar between it's wide set eyes when it diverted attention from it's master and to the intruder, "Behemoth what are you- Oh, you." He turned around with the slobbering ground demon at his heels swishing its tail back and forth like an excited puppy at the interloper, "My big brother isn't here you know. He said you were sick. Humans are so weird."

She undid Himawari from the strap she'd fasten to keep her hands free when she didn't need it, "You really are a demon aren't you?"

Amaimon cocked his head to the side inquisitively though his expression read nothing, "Did you just now figure that out?"

"Well, I was preoccupied before," Kazuko remarked as she fished something out of the front pocket of her pack. Amaimon's unphased gaze on her shifting only slightly when he saw her produce a lollipop from said pocket. She stood up right with the sweet in one hand and Himawari hanging limply in her other, "But now, I'm not."

"Not what?" Amaimon clearly more focused on the sugar in her grasp than anything the human had to say.

Tapping the wrapped sucker on her lips Kazuko made like she was thinking terribly hard, "Now what? Wow, that's probably the first question you've asked me this entire time. You aren't much of an emotional guy are you?"

"I'm getting better at it, big brother let me watch all his animes the other night," Amaimon still without inflection in his voice as he explained how much better he was getting at expressing emotions as a whole. Clearly doubtful of that she still knew explaining that wasn't going to make a difference to him.

Kazuko knew what little attention she could derive from Amaimon was almost entirely focused on the lollipop in her possession right now. With that demon tethered to him at his feet Kazuko didn't anticipate another one to fight but felt her plan was fool proof even with a small altercation.

"Tell you what," Kazuko finally held the candy up between them, "Lets play a game. Games are fun, and you're always bored right?" Figuring it was the best reaction she'd get out of the little green emotionless freak, his slight twitch to his eyebrows meant Amaimon was at least listening, "I see you sucking on these things all the time, if you let us do our morning routine without telling Mephisto, I'll give it to you."

"But big brother says I can't fight you without his supervision."

"We've been doing this for nearly five months, don't you think we probably know what we're doing?"

Weighing the pros and cons of it Amaimon was silent for a long time. Kazuko not sure he was able to go against Mephisto's demands as she didn't know the intricate workings of demons first hand. But siblings were still siblings and Amaimon sold out for her piece of candy, "Alright but we can't tell my big brother."

Kazuko acted hurt like she'd be the one to tattle, "Oh I won't tell him anything if you won't." Her sarcasm for better or worse wasted as Amiamon clearly only could focus on the lollipop. Even better than she anticipated how engulfed towards the sweets he was. Smiling she showed him the lolli like it wasn't a fake. And proceeded to tuck it into her sports bra, "Safe keeping, I wouldn't want to lose it."

Amiamon ran his pointed tongue over his bottom lip watching her hide the piece of candy in her bra. Green eyes fixated on the candy that was rightfully his, Amaimon didn't care to wait until Kazuko counted them down. Rushing forward he reached out his black nails intending to rip the lollipop from within her clothes and end this before he had to do any real work.

"Oh."

Not gripping the sucker like he'd imagined. Amaimon saw the only thing in his grasp was the scabbard of the silly girls sword. Blinking stunned he didn't get what he wanted. He tossed a complacent look over his shoulder to Kazuko who avoided him and drew her sword, "You moved. And fast. But I want my candy."

A smirk crossed her lips and Kazuko hefted Himawari up. Dragging the thumb of her non dominant hand down the middle of the width of the blade and lowering her stance, "I told you, I was preoccupied before."

Less concerned if it was a fair fight or not Amaimon charged Kazuko once more. A slow and repetitive attack on his end as he ducked down and swiped at her feet. One thing was humans nearly never guarded their legs and that candy would be his.

A week one attack she refused to even humor with a dodge. Kazuko speared the ground with Himawari. Nothing but the thought that she wasn't afraid and the blade pulsed with golden light. Where Amaimon foolishly always grabbed the sword was met with the painful sear of his palm as he made contact with her weapon.

Lurching back Amiamon looked at his hand and where for the first time the human had finally cut through the green toughness of his palms. Not a lot but he watched the black line of blood sew itself back up at inhuman speed, "Ow. It cut me."

Yanking her sword from the dirt Kazuko gripped Himawari with both hands and kept it level out in front of her, "So...this sword can cut. And here I thought it was rusty."

"Rusty?" Amiamon looked up from his hand, "Enchanted blades do not get rusty. They only cut when the wielders power finally flows into it evenly. Did my big brother not tell you?"

Of course, Kazuko snorted and tightened her grip on her hilt, "No...now I'm figuring out there's a lot Mephisto hasn't told me."

"No worries," Amaimon suddenly appeared before Kazuko in close quarters, "You can ask him yourself when you get in trouble. But first, my candy-"

This time she was on the defensive. Amiamon's reach far quicker than she could manage a decent attack. Jerking the base of her sword up he at least only scratched the metal of Himawari's handle as well as a couple of her fingers. Darting back Kazuko found he'd quickened his pace. She'd intended to rile him up but Amiamon becoming restless was harder to plan for than just a normal taunt.

Relentless to let up, Amaimon slashed his indestructible nails one right after another trying to maim her. Kazuko able to just barely parry in cooperation with a steady foot work retreat backwards. Fear surging through her body when she felt her missed step backwards.

'Shit,' she felt the slip in her defense. Unbuckling her knees all she could do to avoid the brute of his attack was squat down. Just caught with the last few nails swiped along her cheek Kazuko made it out of close combat trap with three light scratches on her left cheek.

Raising his hand Amiamon examined the red dribble down his three fingers, "This tastes good-" He swished his long tongue over the iron liquid in a quick motion, "-but I want my candy."

"Heh," Kazuko grinned, the wrinkle in her cheek stinging the cuts in her cheek, "I told you, I'm keeping it safe."

Amaimon sighed and his mouth dipped into sort of a frown, "You are more fun than before but still, a human can't beat me."

"I'm not trying to beat you," Tenacious onslaught Kazuko flipped the tables before Amaimon could get close to her guard. Slashing Himawari with the numb fluidity her muscles reacted with was not enough to land a blow. Amaimon blocking each attack with his bare hands. The fluke that she'd cut him before not a worry to the demon man now.

Able to get him to take a few steps back with each slice of Himawari meant Kazuko had a moment to think. If she knocked him over she knew he was too quick to pin him down. As well as too strong to give her time to cross her fingers and hope Himawari hailed her call.

"If you're not trying to beat me, then this is boring," Amiamon's announcement gave her the advantage Kazuko thought she'd have to wait for. Every time he announced his boredom Amiamon would grow slack in keeping his arms up. Like he figured he could go on autopilot and check out.

There.

Kazuko hoisted Himawari with both hands above her head. Leaving her front and vitals open. But all she needed was a mere second.

We fear none.

Tightening her grip she closed her eyes. This was what she had come to do and Amaimon wasn't going to beat her anymore, "I won't fear you, Himawar-!"

"Woah woah woah, now there my dear," Kazuko's eyes shot open to the melodic noise of Mephisto's voice. Horrified she registered her attack was stopped by the tall man's gloved hand gripping her sword. Himawari's guillotine attack halted by Mephisto smiling down at her as Kazuko was rooted like stone holding her arms above her head.

Amaimon much more sedated than before, darted from around his older brother. Without invitation he grabbed her shirt with one hand and shoved the other down the top.

"Hey! Hey! Hey what are you doing you-" Her face changing six shades as Amiamon fished the lollipop from where she'd stashed it in her bra.

"Little brother," Mephisto scolded Amiamon but by that time he'd already gotten what his focus was and popped the hunk of sugar in his mouth. Sighing Mephisto dropped the girls sword and Kazuko jerked away pulling on her shirt and turning away, "Well, it seems someone feels better my dear."

"Better?!" Kazuko's face soured, "I'm only better no thanks to the freak you made me out in front of the class."

"I don't believe I made you do anything," Mephisto offered his hand in a simple gesture, "I asked you to spar with the Okumura boy. And if I recall correctly, you won, am I wrong?"

Grinding her teeth Kazuko turned partially away unable to rebuke the same thing Rin had pointed out. That wasn't the point or why she was pissed, "You lied to me!"

"Lied?" Mephisto theatrically put his hand to his chest like it hurt to hear his star pupil call him a liar, "Oh how could I have lied? My dear, I simply said you'd become stronger. And, haven't you?"

Kazuko's words twisted right up onto her she stepped back from her first accusation. Looking away she saw Amiamon squatted over in the corner by her stuff looking through the bag for more sweets. She decided to take it one at a time. And one thing was more pertinent than the rest, "You...you could have at least told me he was a demon." She gestured to Amiamon, "Or, you for that matter."

Unlike him Mephisto let a sigh leave him as he broke away. Gathering her scabbard the lanky over dressed man offered her the weapons sheath. Which she of course put away but didn't take away from the indignant hurt look she shot up at him, "If I had outright told you I was a demon, would you have taken Himawari from me?"

Kazuko looked down at the sword in her possession now, "Well...no."

"And if I then told you, you will be fighting a demon morning and night to hone your swordsmanship, would you?"

"...no."

"And if by chance I was the one to reveal at anytime I was in fact, not human, would you have taken me seriously?"

She dropped her gaze, "No..."  
"But," Mephisto's gloved touch turned her face upwards so she had to look at him, "You believed Rin when he said that to you?"

Slow but she saw his point. Kazuko didn't want to admit it but he was right. She closed her eyes when Mephisto's touch came up to push a stray hair from her face. Tucking it behind her ear the headmaster lowered his voice and shook his head, "I told you I would help you become strong. That you would no longer become a stray, have I failed you?"

"...No," like a reprimanded dog Kazuko didn't look at him, "I just...it would have been nice to know."

"Sometimes not knowing, allows one to unlock their full potential," Mephisto dropped her face and tossed a glance over at his brother who'd unearthed at least one more piece of candy. At the expense of taking all of the girls belongings from her organized bag, "But, it seems you've become aware. And in doing so, Himawari's power has increased.  
Amiamon turned his head up and with two lollipops in his mouth slurred, "Big brother, her sword cut me. I thought she wasn't attuned to it yet."

"Seems Ms. Shenshi here is a quick learner," Mephisto returned his attention to Kazuko before him, "And now that the cats out of the bag, it seems I owe you a few answers."

"Really?" Kazuko turned her attention back to him in a snap, "You'll tell me how to control Himawari?"

"I said answers," He waggled his finger in front of her, "I cannot help you by telling you how to do it. But, I can allow you a demonstration of your purpose."

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "My, purpose?"

"My dear one with your affinity cannot just hack and slash and not catch the eyes of some," Mephisto shook his head, "You are very important to me my dear. I need you.  
"M-Me? But, I'm just....a stupid girl with nowhere to go."

"Quite the contrary, I highly insist you come with me today. Think of it as a, insightful lesson day. You clearly got your practice out of the way with Amiamon. So come with me today."

"Today? I can't. Rin said the class had a mission today and I-"

Mephisto pressed his finger to her lips in a silencing gesture, "Your mission today is to learn." He took the moment of her surprise and plucked Himawari from her grasp, "And you won't be needing this."

Kazuko began to weakly protest as he took her sword, "Himawari?! No wait I can just-"

Mephisto's beaming smile stopped her in her tracks, "We wouldn't want a mishap again. Today, you're just going to watch like a good girl."


	11. Amusement Park Muse

All male students were accounted for outside the Mephisto themed amusement park in the eastern side of True Cross. Yukio checked his watch finding it weird that Shiemi and Izumo were both late. Kazuko he had no hope of seeing even though Rin insisted she was coming back to class.

Yukio was done waiting class needed to proceed, "Alright class we will-"

"Wait! Wait!" Shiemi hollered out to gain everyone's attention. If that wasn't enough the new official uniform she was sporting certainly took the attention away from Mr. Okumura. Her and Izumo in a huff made it to the rest of them, "I'm- I'm sorry we're late!"

"Shiemi, you're, wearing not your kimono?" Rin the dumbest to outright point out her previously hidden figure now dawned in the skirt and blouse like every other girl was. Shima beside himself, Konekomaru sending his attention elsewhere out of respect and Bon who more offended at the tardiness.

"Oh," Shiemi's smile blossomed on her face, "They finally got me a real uniform! Isn't this great? And Ms. Kamiki was showing me how to wear it. It..it doesn't look silly does it?"

Shima was on that affirmation, "Oh no Ms. Moriyama you look absolutely-"

"Ahem- now that we're all here-" Yukio pushed between his students, "We will divide into groups for today's assignment."

"Which is?" Izumo popped off.

"Recent reports have been of a specter harassing amusement goers for the past few weeks," Yukio looked at the following pages on his clipboard, "Nothing serious, hair pulling, skirt flipping. We presume it's the ghost of a young male child. Which none of are you are to engage. Reach for I or Mr. Tsubaki on the walkie talkies and we will be there to exorcise said target. We will be splitting into teams of two." Their teacher glanced over the rest of the class for quick attendance, "No Ms. Shenshi?"

Bon snorted as he turned around with his arms crossed. Konekomaru and Shima awkwardly shrugging up to their instructor and shaking their heads.

"That's fine, means the teams will be even and everyone participates," Yukio read off the predetermined groups he'd made the night before, obviously leaving Kazuko out since he knew she wouldn't be here, "Moriyama and Miwa" Konekomaru and Shiemi smiled and high fived each other, "Kamiki and Takara." Izumo sighed figuring it be her luck she be saddled with the talking puppet, "Yamada and Shima." Of course Shima groaned knowing all the chicks were taken, "And Okumura and Suguro."

"What?!" Bon clearly not as tuned out as he'd made it seem, "You can't expect me to go with that idiot?!"

"That's exactly why I expect you to go with him," Yukio handed then their walkie talkie last, "Maybe some of your smarts will rub off on him, my brother needs it."

"Hey!" Rin puffed out his cheeks in a pout. Bon grumbled but didn't stick around to fight his teacher on it. The quicker he got this done the sooner he could go back to his dorm. With the promise maybe Rin wouldn't talk too much on the entire traipse through the amusement park.

Wrong.

Sent off to the southern entrance to the pack it left Rin a long time to carry on less with Bon and more at him.

"You know I always wondered how cool it'd be to be on a mission with you!" Rin bounced along side Bon, "An aria and a knight? That's like, the coolest! I mean Yukio just shoots stuff and Shiemie's little green dude is cool. But spells and sword fighting?! Now that's what I'm talking about! That's the kind of excitement I wanted coming here and getting to-"

"Will you be quiet, for even FIVE seconds?!" Bon spun around ready to strangle him silent, "We're supposed to be finding a ghost, not telling it where we are with your constant talking!"

Rin pursed his lips and frowned, "Jesus Mr. Grumpy, seems like Kazuko was getting all the sleep and you're getting none of it." At the mention the anger in Bon's face drained. He stared down at Rin a moment longer before shaking his head and stalking away. Rin deduced he probably shouldn't have said that. Trotting up to catch up Rin paced his steps to Bon's before opening his mouth again, "...have you, talked to her?"

Bon didn't look at him, "No."

"...do you want to?" Rin tested the waters as they walked.

Halting in their tracks Bon took a deep breath inward for his nerves, "She's my friend, she'll talk to me when she's ready."

"Oh jesus cut the crap!" Rin expounded like a little volcano, "What is your issue with her?! Kazuko is so fucking cool! Why are you so mean to her?!"

"Mean?! You think I'm mean?!"

"You are! She's kick ass and you're a jerk!"

Bon shoved the walkie talkie into Rin's chest, "She's putting herself in danger! She's always doing shit like this! She's-" He saw Rin's expression shift from angry to concerned. Bon bit his tongue and lowered his eyes, "She's, too stupid to realize how much the idea of her hurt...scares us...me."  
Without a sound Rin stayed quiet a moment longer picking his words until they finally came to him, "You should tell her."

"What?"

"You should tell her how you feel," Rin shook his head, "But don't expect her to do what you want, she's a kick ass person. I bet she'd be even more kick ass if you supported her like Shima and Konekomaru did."

Unbelievable that this mission turned into a lecture from Rin of all people Bon snorted and rolled his eyes, "Okumura what the hell she knows that we've been friends forever she already knows-"

"But do you ever tell her. When my old man would tell me I did a great job, it felt like something out of this world for my confidence and made me want to do even better," Rin smiled at the few and far between memories where his dad wasn't wailing on his for being a dumb punk of a kid, "Like, when I cook and everyone loves it. Or I guess for you, when you get an answer right in front of the class. I'm not stupid I saw Kazuko always give you a little thumbs up and praise. Those kinds of things. If you're her friend then you'd get that."

Chewing on any real retort that argued anything the Okumura brother said was pointless and Bon shook his head giving in. Here he was supposed to be the smartest kid in class and Rin was schooling him. And about his childhood friend of all things. Bon wanted to doubt what the doofus of the class had to say but Rin was right. He was a shitty friend.

Smug Rin grew the biggest grin, "Besides you didn't even look at Shiemi in her uniform! Either your hella gay or you've got the dumbest crush on Kazu-" Bon whacked him on the top of the head with the quickest reflex Rin had ever seen, "Ow! What did I say?!"

"Would you shut up already?!" Bon barked, "You're gonna scare away the ghost with all your-"

Thack!

Both male students jolted to the noise echoing from in front of them. Rin looked to Bon unsure they both heard it.

"It came from over there."

"No, it came from over there."

Both where pointing at completely different sides of the south ends tricks and rides. Bon and Rin growled at each other not able to budge about where they heard the noise from. So Bon snatched the walkie talkie from him and announced he was going his way. While Rin could go his own way and hit the ghost with his sword if he found it. Which was implied he wouldn't.

Rin mocked Bon's bossiness but rounded his way to a complete circle back where he and Bon had split. His mission buddy clearly still too slow to get back without a ghost as well. Rin sighed with the best intent to just stand and wait in front of the grand gold Mephisto statue. Figuring it wasn't cheating Rin got a hold of his phone wondering if Shiemi or anyone else had found the target. Engulfed in his phone Rin didn't notice until it was too late when kurikara was yanked from his back.

Whipping around Rin dropped his phone glaring up at the green thief, "Wha- Who the hell are you?! What do you think you're doing?! Give that back!"

They watched Rin's pitiful little demand from the dangling perch on one giant golden Mephisto. Meeting Rin's reaction with a slack expression they shifted the lollipop in their mouth and tilted their head down at Rin, "Who am I? Oh right I forgot. My name is Amiamon, I'm a demon king. I guess you could say I'm an older brother of yours." His emerald eyes shifted to the sword now in his possession and not Rin's, "Oh, and I'm not giving this back."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Testing the attention Mephisto had on Himawari was only thwarted everytime Kazuko tried to grab at the sheath slung over his back. He would smile like she wasn't trying to steal it and then usher her to walk beside him or in front. As it was rude of him to allow a student to follow like a dog. Kazuko sighed and finally gave in that this was her fate today. Serving her right since she had skipped three practices and that much class.

Before she knew it, it was just the two of them, "Huh, where's Amiamon?" She looked around as they were heading towards the eastern part of town. By now she was accustomed to the little trolls presence and noticed when he was gone.

"Oh, he's getting things ready for us," Mephisto trilled merrily. He was really leading her to the amusement park.

"I thought I wasn't going to class today?" Kazuko pardoned his very words on him when she caught a glimpse of the main gates as they passed them.

"You aren't," Mephisto stopped when they reached the tall iron bared fencing, "But who says I can't kill two birds with one stone?"

Feeling fishy about what he was playing at Kazuko realized with Himawari out of her ownership this really was a field trip she had to suck up and accept. Waiting for whatever hell hole he was bringing her too. Kazuko was surprised when he offered her his hand. Scrutinizing it as another trick she proceeded to slyly place her palm against his.

Sprung up into the air the normally grounded human wanted to shriek on the way being shot up into the sky. All of it lasted too briefly for her to even get a throaty scream in for good measures. Kazuko was lifted up like she was weightless and sat down on the overstuffed arm of Mephisto's manifested ivory Bergères chair. She blinked stunned to be seated like at a parlor but, above the amusement park.

"Now get those filthy shoes off my things," Mephisto swung his umbrella once and pointed at her sneakers. Kazuko gasped when they suddenly disappeared off her feet to be replaced with fuzzy socks decorated in some otaku fashion she didn't even recognize, "Good now you won't sully my favorite chair." He purred sweetly as he tucked her feet under his side and pulled the smaller female closer, "Comfortable?"

"Uhhh..." Kazuko still trying to take it all in. Oddly thrown off by the overpowering scent of cotton candy that accompanied the chair itself, "Why...does it smell like candy?"

Mephisto groaned and waved her off, "Amiamon sat in it last with his nasty sticky fingers. Why do you think I don't want your shoes on this? I just got it reupholstered!"

Kazuko raised an eyebrow, "...demon, upholstered?"

Clicking his nails together Mephisto barely gave her a reaction, "Not everything is demon."

"But, you are a demon."

"And you are a human. Are we done stating facts?"

Well enough to leave it alone she figured getting cocky some forty feet above the cement ground wasn't in her best interest. Mephisto leaned back in his chair and Kazuko followed his gaze down on the amusement park. It didn't take her any time to catch a glimpse of what he wanted her too.

"Bon! And Rin?" Kazuko scratched her temple, "Wow, I don't think that's any good..."

"In fact, the boy has a good impression on Mr. Okumura," Mephisto sparred her a bit of insight.

"Bon?"

He nodded at her, "Mr. Suguro has a positive effect on those around him, a comforting leader affect. Am I wrong?"

Holding her tongue Kazuko watched below where they were in some form of disagreement. About what she could not hear but she didn't care. She longed just to hear her friend's voice.

"Ms. Shenshi, you asked why I chose you when giving you Himawari," Mephisto's words drew her away from the classmates below. Looking over at the headmaster she nodded to his statement. From beside him Mephisto brought a floating Himawari in front of both of them, "I cannot take all the credit, Himawari has turned down a fair amount before you."

"The sword?" Kazuko's brows furrowed, "It's a sword."

"An enchanted sword," he corrected, "You hear a voice. In your head but it seems no one else can hear it and-"

"And I feel like I'm losing my mind," She spoke solemnly without breaking eye contact with the sheathed sword in front of her face.

"Oh wonderful Himawari really has taken a liking to you."

"A liking?"

Mephisto took a hold of the sword before them both. Still in his chair he grabbed the swords hilt and drew it from it's confines for them both to see the blade, "I told you my dear, it's an enchanted sword. Most people can't handle it or react to its frequency. You are one of the few."

"So? I kind of figured that out on my own," Kazuko reached out to touch her tachi's blade. Immediately Mephisto kept it from her immediate grasp, "C'mon I already cut Amaimon I get the enchanted blade thing and I'm even getting it to listen to me. Did you just bring me up here to tell me what I had to figure out on my own."

Clearing his throat Mephisto inclined his head down to where her attention had been focussed. During their discussion Rin and Bon had broken apart in their separate ways. But Rin was back at the statue. Not Bon.

'What is that....' Kazuko squinted not able to see the spec crawling along the giant golden Mephisto. A little harder she could nearly see it and...

"Amiamon?!" Kazuko choked when her green gremlin sparring partner snatched Rin's sword right in front of them, "What is he-?!"

"Watch," Mephisto placed a complacent hand on her shoulder. Resentful she didn't see what the idiot was going to do with her classmate. Until Amaimon did something she'd never seen Rin do, unsheath Kurikara.

"Blue flame..." The words fell from Kazuko's slack jaw. She knew what those meant with the image scared into her mind.

"The true colors of satan," Mephisto proudly announced.

"What?! But- How?! I fought Rin! There were no flames! What did Amiamon do to Rin?!" Kazuko's gut reaction to grab Mephisto by the collar. This sick game with her was one thing. But dragging Rin into it was something else.

Tapping his finger against her lips Mephisto's pointed canines flashed in a smile, "That wasn't Kurikara he fought with then. A dummy sword provided by Mr. Okumura."

Dropping her grip on him Kazuko leaned back seeing what that meant, "...so...Mr. Okumura, knows."

"They are twins." Mephisto sly addition.

"....the blue night, but...my mom died sixteen years ago," Kazuko's eyes darted onto Rin who had now scaled the statue after Amiamon, "That's not possible they're only fifteen. They're fifteen! Rin is too young! And- And Satan killed my mom I know Mr. Suguro told me! He told me he saw- He saw her-"

"Shh now my dear," Mephisto hushed her quietly with a gentle hand against her cheek. The stray tears dribbling down her cheek soaking into his purple silken glove, "That was not Rin, you are correct. But, the son of Satan is still the son of Satan."

Embarrassed to cry in front of the headmaster of all people Kazuko swallowed her tears and brushed his touch from her cheek, "...fine, what's your point? Your a demon, Amiamon is a demon, Ri-...Rin's a demon. So what."

Chuckling heartily to himself Mephisto cast an entertained gaze out at the squabble Amaimon and Rin were causing in the amusement park, "My point, is how easy it is for a demon to be around humans. We're everywhere. At all times. Even, at your homes." He smiled when she jerked her face up knowing he'd pluck the right string with the Suguro boy, "How did you intend to repay our debt if you can't do anything?"

"I...I was going to....That's why I came here! To- So I could-"

"You can't protect that boy if you can't fight," Mephisto watched as Amiamon was clearly disobeying orders to incite their younger brother in a game of chase, not destroy half the amusement park, "That's what I've offered you."

"...and I'm good at it," Kazuko muttered.

"Very very good my dear," Mephisto diverted his attention from his brother's back onto his toilings with the girl, "I lied about being a demon, for that, you may fault me. But I did not lie about becoming a god killer."

"A god killer?" Kazuko mimicked the words she'd heard him say only once.

"A god killer," Mephisto pointed one tapered manicured nail out at the two fighting, "Those are demon gods. Too which I cannot always control. Though I would like to but sadly sometimes they get out of hand and-"

Kazuko blurted out, "You want a weapon."  
"I want a knight," Mephisto's purple brow arched up, "One, for my own personal use."

Unable to buy it completely Kazuko studied the sporadic fighting down below. In the disarray she found her mind tracking and pairing up counter moves she knew worked against Amiamon. And consequently the longer she studied Rin the quicker it became apparent her winning the sparring match wasn't a fluke but based entirely in her skill level.

"Why don't you ask the Vatican for one then," Kazuko tested the waters.

Sighing exasperated Mephisto made a nothing gesture with his hand, "For as long as I've aided the Vatican I am still a demon. They won't trust me."

"And I will?"

He smirked, "You uphold not the bible, nor the Pali Canon of the great Buddha word. Seems you fall in a grey area my dear."

Nostrils flaring Kazuko refused to compare herself to the demon just yet, "I don't need those, I'm only here to repay my mothers debt and-"

"Protect the heir of the Myō Dha." Mephisto felt her tense on the arm of his chair. Laughing at her out right he wiped the single tear from his eye, "Do not act so surprised my dear! It is quite obvious you have some very strong feelings for the boy." Blush giving her away Kazuko still crossed her arms and looked elsewhere, "Do not worry, I do not fault humans for their love. In fact, I envy it for the lengths one would go for a loved one. Something us demons do not have nor yearn for."

"So what do you want from me? My undying loyalty? My right arm? My soul?" Kazuko popped off sarcastically done with him even mentioning Bon.

"Your arms do no good for me if they are not attached," Mephisto took Himawari from where he kept it away from her, "I ask for your blade to be my control. Though I'd rather not kill them, I do not wish to jeopardize all I've come to enough here."

"In Japan?"

"In Assiah," Mephisto grinned at how small her world still was, "A day may come when I need you to dispose of Rin Okumura."

"Rin?! No!" Kazuko out right appalled of what he was asking, "Rin is my friend! I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to! Even if he is the son of-"

"In exchange for power you may keep and use, to keep your precious heir and all he cares about safe." His words sent a chill up her spine. Mephisto allowed it to settle in the girl and when she wasn't about to start up again he spoke calmly and soft, "Himawari is yours. They chose you, that is not my doing. But," He reached out and pushed the stubborn piece of hair that always fell from her buns or ponytails, "I will offer you a thousand life times of training and help you attune yourself to the blade. If you promise to heed my one call."

"But...Rin." Kazuko switched her eyes from Himawari to the boy losing sorely to Amiamon.

"I may not ever need you to," Mephisto added, "His death is not something I want but is a precaution I plan for. You may live our your life and it never come to that."

"And, Himawari would still be mine?"

"The sword and all I can teach you with it is yours to use until your natural death," Mephisto held the scabbard and it's sword out to her, "Do you accept?"

Torn knowing dealing with demons was wrong. But for what? Here Mephisto was offering her all the things no one else said she could do. Stay weak. Cower behind Bon and allow him to always be right?

No. She was not going to die weak like her mother.

Kazuko deliberately took the sword from Mephisto's hand. Holding it in her hand the warmth that encased her crawled from the sword up her arm into the girl's bones. Tightening her fist around Himawari she wasn't letting it go ever again, "I accept."


	12. Amusement Park Accusation

Bon grunted when he'd braced himself against the steel piping of the carousel when another shudder from beyond in the amusement park sent tremors through the ground.

'What the hell is going on over there,' He couldn't see clearly but something was causing a commotion by the Ferris wheel, 'Okumura, where did that idiot go?' Worried in part where his mission buddy went Bon scoured for where he thought Rin might have turned up. Again showing up empty handed as the thundering fight happened above the amusement park.

Quickened to get back to the rest of the group he figured the dumb ass had to have enough sense to go back to the group for safety. Turning up empty handed Bon knew he needed to get back too. Glancing around when another tremor hadn't started. There was a clearing he'd have to sprint through with all the falling debris. As nothing was happening Bon readied himself to get from under one shelter to the next.

Darting out from the carousel he could see the edge of the stalls right in front of him. A few more steps and he'd get under them safely.

A sudden shudder to the entire amusement worse than those before. Bon jerked around with the creak of steel alerted him.

Shit.

One of the gigantic beam from the ferris wheel was coming down. And the stalls he'd originally aimed for where now as unsafe as he was out in the open. Scrambling for the prayer beads in his pocket Bon through his arms up frantic to hope his shield would be enough to stop the steel.

"Blind them, Himawari!"

That voice.

Bon snapped up. Kazuko stood with her sword raised. Shimmering with radiant warm light as the steel melted the moment it fell to touched Himawari's blade. Splitting down the middle like it was nothing. Kazuko blocking everything behind her from harm's way. Bon in particular.

"Wait Kazuko-" He instinctively reached out for her, not believing his own eyes she was here.

"GO!" She screeched at him. Kazuko had stopped the largest beam but the metal shrapnel was still falling around them. Her back turn to face him, Kazuko didn't see the scrap of steel barreling right towards her.

Bon jumped to his feet and reefed her behind him. With base instincts his hands formed the signs and he chanted, "On basara gini hara nenhatana sowaka!"

Loud clatter as the shrapnel struck his shield. Her sword raised to defend but Bon had her back. Kazuko wasn't going to let him revel in that. Grabbing his hand she pulled him away from the conjuring before a ferris wheel seat shattered the spell. Himawari in one hand she was not going to let his hand slip from hers as she laced their fingers together and pulled him to her.

"Hurry up! You need to get back with the rest!" Kazuko able to shred through the smaller pieces of metal that caught them unaware. No way she'd be able to repeat the amount of energy she'd already released from the blade. The best bet now was getting Bon out of where the demon's fought.

Catching his footing under him Bon tightened his grip on her hand and caught up to a more even paced run, "Kazuko wait! I-"

"Not now!" Kazuko shut him up before anything else would come from him. Not for time saving sake but because she didn't want to hear any of it.

Once more it was Bon's conjured shield that staved off a fractured section of machinery that fell from the skies. Kazuko cursed herself seeing him be able to call upon the spell more than once. While she was spent save for the energy left to feed her legs.

"Bon! Kazuko?!" Konekomaru the first one from the reformed classroom group to see the two of the last three stragglers still in the amusement park.

Yukio usurped anyone else in the group. Storming Kazuko as the exorcist took a fistful of her blouse, "Where's Rin?!"

"Hey! Get off her!" Bon shouldered his way between his own teacher threatening his friend. Breaking Yukio's grip on Kazuko with his body between the two, "He wasn't in there! That dumbass ran off!"

Blue eyes darting from Bon then to the girl he was protecting Yukio shook his head and pushed the student aside, "You, where is he-"

"Yo Yukio!" The normally composed instructor flipped around to the female voice calling him. All color draining Yukio's face when he laid his eyes on the familiar acquaintance.

Rin tucked up under the overly busty woman's muscular arm, the red headed made a rude gesture to the kid she kept in a headlock and then one to the Okumura twin, "What the hell Yukio?! Lose track of your brother that easy?"

"Shura-" Yukio barely kept his angry hiss to himself when she yanked Rin over to the group, "What are you doing-"

"Ms. Kirigakure has been here the entire time Mr. Okumura~" Everyone including Shura and Yukio whipped around to see Mephisto twirling his umbrella and grinning, "I do believe senior exorcists don't have to tell intermediates anything if they don't-"

"Pheles," Shura growled, her grip on Rin tightening even as the black haired boy tried to pry himself from the choke hold, "How did you know I was here?"

Mephisto grinning from ear to ear came to a stop among the group. Leaning on the handle of his umbrella, "Does the Vatican really think I don't know what happens under my own roof? How hurtful of them."

Murmurs went through the crowd of students and faculty at the mention of the Vatican. The one true word of all exorcists. As the transpire of both Okumura twins, Ms. Kirigakure and now Mr. Pheles, Bon pulled Kazuko's attention away from the larger group.

"Where have you been?" He didn't even think twice grabbing her shoulders. Still in shock to just see her and here of all times.

Glaring Kazuko pushed his touch away, "I was busy."

"No," Bon shook his head, "Don't do this, don't act like this. Listen I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a jerk, if you'd just let me explain I-"

For the first time in their history Kazuko didn't hear him out. Placing a feather light touch on his lips to stop him. She shook her head and looked up at him, "No...no more sorry. I'm tired of you doing this to me."

"Kazuko wait this isn't like that, I just-"

"Bon I-" her faint touch on his lips dropped slowly as did her eyes, "I use to think I was so bad, at literally everything. You were so good at everything, and it was clear I'm nothing like you." Kazuko's grip on her scabbard tightened and she let her eyes meet his once more, "I will do something right by you. And I don't need you to believe me or trust me anymore." Tears threatened the corners of her dreary grey eyes, "Because I will do right by the sect, by you. I will do this and you can hate me for it until the day I die but I will be strong enough to protect you."

Like a punch to the gut Bon realized how right that idiot Rin was about how Kazuko felt. About how his Kazuko felt. All this time and Bon was so wrong. He wasn't helping her be safe, he was hurting her. Without being asked he reached his hand out to cup her face. Stopped only by the looming shadow of Mr. Pheles unannounced behind Kazuko. Bon snapped his touch back and looked up at the headmaster.

"Ms. Shenshi," Mephisto draped his arm over her shoulder and ushered the female to turn into him, "Come, I've got something I need your attendance at."

Kazuko looked over her shoulder at Bon. The look of utter fizzled out confusion etched onto her best friends face. It physically hurt not to fall back into their round about way of apologizes and fighting. The cycle needed to be broken and it was clear to her Bon wasn't the one to do it. Standing up straight she cleared her throat and nodded to the academy headmaster. Bon left with the rest of the class he soared so high above, as Kazuko was plucked out of his grasp from Mephisto himself.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Silent on the way. Kazuko spared a handful of sideways glances at Rin. This Kirigakure lady really not letting up on him as she and Mephisto led the way to the cells underneath True Cross. Mephisto insisting it was a good cool off place for Shura to meet this 'son of Shiro' that she'd been instructed to keep an eye out for. Curt as she was the provocatively dressed woman was harsh in her words to rely Vatican orders of her immediate need to act on signs of Satan if they were to be found at True Cross. Rin gulped when he realized all three around him knew his secret now.

Shura had taken Rin into one of the holding cells without escort. Mephisto sent off the one exorcist guarding the door. Explaining things were more than handled by senior staff. Kazuko remaining by his side in silence.

"...is she going to kill him?" She finally had to break her silence as it was just her and Mephisto.

Plucking at his purple goatee Mephisto pondered Kazuko's question for a moment barely, "Shiro's diciples tend to be, free willed."

"But she said the Vatican ordered it."

"The Vatican has no idea what's transpired here today," Mephisto's lips peeled back in a sly smirk as he turned his attention down to his little toy knight, "And you, have made up your mind haven't you my dear?"

She caught wind of what he stepped in on at the amusement park between her and Bon. Inhaling slowly Kazuko wasn't going to let her emotions get the best of her twice in a day, "I meant what I said."

"I would hope so," he laid a hand on the top of her head, "You already accepted."

Slightly tensed under his odd sense of affection, Kazuko held her tongue a moment longer before speaking, "Does this mean, I won't go to class anymore?"

"Ohoho! Nonsense!" Mephisto whirled the girl around so they faced the door, "You'll be going back tomorrow! Muscles are no use without brain! So get to it, you've got an end of the year project Mr. Okumura will be expecting you to do!"

Floored she really was going to go right back to normal the very next day. Kazuko glanced back at the sealed door Rin was behind, "....and, Rin?"

Mephisto stepped behind her and squared the girls shoulders up so she stood proud and erect, "I told you if I needed the boy killed, you'd be the one doing it."

"So Ms. Kirigakure doesn't know...about me?"

His long fingered hands came to rest on her shoulders and Mephisto lowered his face right next to her ear, "No one needs to know about our little secret." Kazuko swallowed the lump in her throat as his voice caused shivers to shoot down her spine. As quick as it was there, he was gone and Mephisto clapped a hand on her back laughing, "Now go get ready for a camping trip my dear!"


	13. Campy Flowers

Pacing from bed, to dresser, to desk, back to the bed and then doing it all over again. Kazuko was piss poor at packing for a simple three day camping trip. And with advance knowledge of the trip on top of it all! Anxious with the thought of coming from being so sparse around her friends, to being saddled three days in the confines of camp sent her into stomach knotting fits. Shima, Konekomaru, even Rin and Shiemi were one thing she'd settled would be fine. It was Bon and the thought of not even knowing how to approach seeing him again that gnawed away at Kazuko's sense of confidence.

From her grip Kazuko felt something flutter out of the dusty journal she'd picked up and moved six hundred times. Unexpected she saw the pressed pacino sunflower laying between her bare feet. A small scowl and Kazuko bent down to grab it.

Turning it over for inspection she was glad the dusty little trinket was unharmed, "...you idiot," She mumbled to herself recalling the gutsy ten year old who'd given her the flower. Things so different from when they were kids. Kazuko hated remembering how much of a reclusive standoffish freak she was back at the sect. Her only saving grace was the master's son would fight any of the other kids who picked on her for being different. Here they were now and Kazuko was the one trying to protect the big lout.

"Your flower is dead."

Spinning around to the unannounced voice from behind Kazuko swatted her hand at the window intruder, "Amaimon?! What the hell?! Why are you- Get out you little freak!"

He tilted his head ninety degrees and blinked unphased by her words, "Your flower is dead, can I eat it?"

"What? No! Amaimon would you-" Kazuko tried to shove him back through the window where he came from. The earth demon knew no bounds as he wandered into the room against her will. 

Picking up things here and there. He began sifting through her desk drawers and dresser drawers. Tossing out papers and undergarments and anything he had to look under, "I don't want a flower. I want candy. There was some in your pack before, where is the rest of-"

Kazuko raised her hand about to slap him when Amaimon snagged her hand lightening fast. His green eyes shifted onto her beside him. She glared when he wouldn't let her wrist go, "What are you doing here? Mephisto said no training I have shit to do."

"I know, I'm bored," he blinked absently. Then shifted his attention onto the flower, "And hungry."

"Amaimon!" She yanked her hand from his black nail grip. Coveting the treasure to her chest, "Go home! Or to the office or where ever Mephisto keeps you!"

"Oh, big brother doesn't know I'm here."

She groaned, "Why are you here?"

Amaimon disconnected from staring at the flower to roaming around the room once more, "I'm bored."

"We established that."

"I want to play."

"I have to get ready for the exwire camp."

Amaimon started in on the meticulously packed bag she'd been fretting over for the past two hours, "Good I'll come with."

"You will not!" Kazuko slapped his hand when he made to tear it apart like the rest of her room.

He turned to her complacent, "But what am I supposed to do if you're gone?"

Shoving the rest of what she'd thought about bringing, Kazuko zipped the dufflebag so his hands couldn't destroy it like everything else, "I don't know! I'm not in charge of you make your brother do it or something or whatever demons do."

Amaimon lost interest in the bag ever so quickly. Attention back to the dead flower she was carting around. Invasive he plucked it from her without warning. Kazuko hissing trying to pry it from his hands.

Panic laced her voice as she tried to take it back, "No please- Don't break it! Amaimon please don't-"

"That boy you like gave it to you," Amaimon confirmed without needing her to say anything, "I bet it tastes good."

"Don't!" She shrieked when he opened his mouth ready to crunch the dusty old relic.

Stopped Amaimon closed his mouth and brought it away from his face, "You really like that human don't you?"

Huffing she took it from him and hide it back away in her old journal. Not even humoring him with a response as Kazuko took the extra precaution and nestled the journal in her duffle bag and rezipping it. When she turned around to Amaimon being oddly quiet. She was confused as to why and how he was holding a fresh sunflower of the same type pinched between his fingers.

Gesturing it forward he held it out to her. Wary of the odd offer Kazuko didn't take it, "What are you doing?"

"It's fresh and not old."

Amaimon pushed the flower on her earnestly until she finally caved and took it. Looking it over she at least saw and felt a real flower. Which brought question two, "How did you-"

"I'm the king of earth," Amaimon shrugged, "Flowers grow in Assiah not Gehenna."

Still at a loss Kazuko wasn't sure if he was playing her or he really was so cut dry. Regardless she caught a glimpse of the clock on her wall. It read ten minutes past when she should have been down to the bus, "Shit! Fuck fuck fuck!" Frenzy packing now Kazuko tucked the sunflower in her uniform bow and grabbed everything she could think she needed, "I'm late! Get out of my room and go home Amaimon!"

He watched her tear out the door. Blinking blank of any expression she was far out of ear shot when Amaimon responded, "I'm bored. Guess I'll wait until I see her later."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Maybe things were favoring her on this camping trip. Being late showed no side effects as Kazuko really wasn't the last one. In fact Ms. Kirigakure was and that caused more of a stir than her resuming class like nothing had been amiss. Not surprised Shima and Konekomaru were more than happy to see Kazuko. The one that worried her was Bon. Even that wasn't as loathsome as her anxiety had made it in her mind.

Shima sat with her. Bon didn't push anything. Konekomaru and Shiemi held most of the conversation on the bus. Rin spouted off here and there with completely inaccurate remarks about camping. To which he only referred to it as 'like a picnic' no matter how many times Bon said they were camping. All of it, felt like old times. Kazuko was thankful for that.

The hot, dreadful and winding trek into the forest dampened everyone's spirits. Minus Rin who was packing his, Yukio's and Shura's supplies like an unphased working ox. He was bouncing everywhere on the trail.

"This is going to be an awesome picnic! Oh water! Can I drink it?!" Rin stuck his arm into a drooling rockface with the smallest excuse for a waterfall.

"It's a camping trip! Not a freaking picnic Okumura!" Bon's forehead twitched as he was still unable to teach him about the difference.

Kazuko snickered at them and Bon looked back. She stopped mid chuckle thinking he'd yell at her. When their eyes met though Bon's face softened and a faint smile spread across his lips. Nearly taken for the breath in her lungs Kazuko would have tripped if Shima hadn't spouted off.

"This is great! We'll sit around the campfire, singing songs and swapping stories and-" Shima's soul leaving him the moment he felt the wisp of a spiderweb near his face. Shrieking he sprayed the aerosol bug repellent like he was under attack.

Rin looked at Shima questionably, "Is he, alright?"

"No," Kazuko crossed her heart like in respects and walked on, "Shima will die and the bugs will eat him. We've accepted that."

Konekomaru snorted and followed on with her, "He's got, a little bit of a bug issue."

"More like a getting his ass kicked issue," Bon grumbled having to yank Shima from the intoxicating cloud of bug killer, "C'mon Shima today isn't the day we let you die in the forest."

When they got to camp everyone was more than glad to see it was a cleared and even opening and none of that forest canopy crap. In the heat of the later day summer son even Yukio finally shed his overcoat. To everyone's disbelief.

"Wow he took it off..." Bon stood next to Shima staring.

Shima added his two cent, "Someone came to party."

"Alright exwires listen up!" Yukio hailed the group back together once everyone got unstrapped from their packs and a bit of water in them, "We'll be setting up camp here! Guys will break for tent set up. Girls go with Ms. Kirigakure and draw the protection circle around camp."

They broke into groups. Bon struggling fiercely with an exuberant Rin who wasn't listening and helping a little too much. From where they were painting the protection circle around camp in white holy paint the trio of girls could hear it all. No one hiding it when Rin patted the tent into the ground and Bon resumed screaming and trying to salvage the tent.

Shiemi smiled before turning to Kazuko as she was handed off a paint brush by Izumo, "...it's nice to have you back Kazuko."

"Pfft," Izumo snorted.

Shiemi laughed and waved her off, "We all know it."

Setting the paint brush down Kazuko stood back up and looked to the two classmates then to the rest of them, "Thanks Shiemi...it's...it's really nice to be back."

"Are you ever gonna tell anyone what you were doing?" Izumo popped off as she finished her part of the inscription.

"Izumo!" Shiemi gasped at her brash question.

Kazuko was light hearted enough to laugh it off, "No, she's right. It's been a weird few weeks. I really want to, and will. Just, when it's right."

Of course Shiemi understood but Izumo just rolled her eyes and picked up all the tools they'd finished. Shiemi came up to Kazuko, "Are you...ok?"

Guessing she was referring to how standoffish she'd been to Bon, Kazuko looked over at her friend who'd at least finally got their one tent up while the others got everything else set up. Once more Bon was lecturing Rin on what to do but it fell on deaf ears as Rin nodded picking at his ear. Unable to help it a smile peeled over her lips, "Yeah, I'm ok."

Surprised Shiemi didn't ask for a hug but took one. Kazuko took a moment before laughing it off and hugging her back. Shiemi stood back grinning, "Good. And, I love your pacino."

"My, pacino?" Kazuko turned a confused expression to her weird statement.

Shiemi pointed at the flower threaded through the bow on her chest, "Your sunflower! It's a pacino hybrid I believe. Bon has really good taste in flowers."

Completely forgetting the sunflower Amaimon had given her. Kazuko reached up to touch the soft petals of the flower like she wasn't sure it was real. Then before realizing it she glanced out to Bon. A sinking feeling in her stomach, "..yeah..he does."

Far out of earshot of the girls Bon tapped down the last securing spike to the tent Rin had somehow collapsed twice. This time it was Okumura proof, "There." Bon wiped his hands on his slacks and stepped back at his handy work, "And that's how you put up a tent for camping Okumur-"

"Did you guys make up?" Rin wasn't even listening. He gestured over to Kazuko laughing with the other girls of their class, "Did you take my advice and tell her how you feel??"

"Don't just point at people!" Bon grabbed his arm and pinned it down to his side when Rin so openly was trying to get Kazuko's attention, "Don't you know that's rude and you shouldn't-"

"C'mon man did you make up?? I saw that badass sunflower you got her! Way to go man." Rin grinned ear to ear never even knowing his classmate was such a lady killer.

"Flower?" Bon's eyebrows pinched together not even understanding what he was talking about. Casting his eyes over to the girls as they came over Bon hadn't even registered the flower smack dab in the middle of Kazuko's uniform, "Uh what, I didn't get her-"

"Man I knew you'd get it through you thick head!" Rin patted Bon's fluffy hair still grinning like a fool.

"Thick head?!" Bon turned to grab the kid, "Why I outta-"

"Let's prep for dinner!" Yukio called as everyone was finishing up and clearly getting to rowdy for their own good.

Rin saved by the figurative bell went on his merry way as Bon grumbled and everyone rejoined the group for their new tasks. Just as good at deciding roles as before Yukio partitioned off who was on what duty for dinner. Taking in little thought that gender stereotypes weren't true for his class. Neither combination of Rin and Shima helping Bon was allowing the boys to start a fire. While the three girls, save for Kazuko's more than remedial knowledge of cooking, left Shiemi with a cut and Izumo not even understanding the step by step instructions on the curry prep.

"Ok that's enough!" Rin pushed Shima away from the smoldering pile of tinder, "Kazuko help Bon. And let me cook!"

Everyone pushed from the camp kitchen Rin was a storm no one could stop. Knowing they'd all need fire Kazuko tentatively came over to the fire pit Rin and Shima had doused twice by accident by not following Bon's instructions. She teetered on her feet and looked down at the fire pit and Bon squatted by it, "...do you, uh, want some help?"

Stopping the little bit of tree fibers he was pulling apart for better ventilation for the small fire, Bon looked up at her, "...grab that cooking sheet. It's too windy from the north."

Set off to the side she saw the sheet of metal and knew Shima must have held it too high and Rin wasn't holding it in the right place at all. Taking it up Kazuko knew north meant she'd have to kneel down right beside him. Propping it up against the north face of the pit she huddled closer until their shoulders bumped and the wind gusts were reduced to nothing.

Far more successful than any attempt with the other two classmates. Bon had a spark from the flint in moments take to his dry tinder. Kazuko propped the sheet up as the wind shifted and let the fire grow in size before deciding it was ignited enough to be alive. Everyone was clamoring to watch Rin's magic in the outside kitchen as Bon and Kazuko remained knelt over by the fire.

It grew quick and soon soft warm flames were lapping over the expertly placed logs for a hearty strong fire. Kazuko sighed and rested her cheek against her shoulder. Eyes reflecting the wonderful little dancing flames in her slate eyes, "You were always really good at camping."

"Thanks for not calling it a picnic," Bon mumbled into his crossed arms. His chin resting on his forearms crossed over his knees. Growing flames bathing him in the same warm light.

"Heh, I know camping," Kazuko smiled down at the fire, "We did it enough growing up."

Bon tested the waters and glanced over at Kazuko. Those tired dark circles gone. At least he knew she'd been sleeping at least. He watched her and when nothing but the crackle of the fire stayed between them, Bon thought it was a good time, "Hey...when you said you weren't good at anything, you know that's-"

"Dinner time!" Rin sang out proudly producing the better then reheat curry he scrounged from the ready to prepare camp meals. Lost at his timing Bon went to reach out for her hand as Kazuko rose.

Thought better of it and stopped when she turned around and smiled down at him, "Well you heard the cook, we don't wanna piss him off. We might get burnt."

Dinner was magnificent. Shima swearing if Rin ever decided to switch genders that he'd wife him up so fast that no one else would get a chance. Shiemi putting even the teenage boys to shame with the three plate fulls of curry she downed. Only explaining if Rin's cooking wasn't so good she'd be able to help her self.

"Well aren't we all glad," Yukio clapped his brother on the back, "Cooking is the only functional skill my twin brother has."

"Why you- Shut it you four eyed mole face!" Rin shook his fist at his brothers jest but it was too late everyone shared a good snicker over it. Even if he wanted to be mad Rin wasn't able to help the infectious good mood everyone was in.

Smiling with a mouthful of food Kazuko looked on at Rin. A heavy little spec in her heart knowing what might come of him. How far she'd come to enjoy the idiot. Protecting her own was her first priority but Kazuko knew if she could just help Rin as well then that deal with Mephisto could always stay dormant. What was one more person for her to protect? Taking her eyes off Rin she only partially looked to her left mostly at nothing. Until she found Bon's eyes on her. On the other side of Konekomaru it wasn't hard to catch a glimpse of him staring at her over the top of their shortest friend.

Right away Bon's cheeks lit up more than just by the campfire. He jerked away from looking at her and shoved a spoonful of curry in his mouth. Feeling shy for the first time in a long time Kazuko looked down at her plate to hide her smile. Seeing the sunflower on her bow she set her spoon down to reach up and touch the petals. Unlike what she suspected the petals were still supple and tender to the touch like a fresh plucked flower. Disconcerted Kazuko rubbed the flower petals between her thumb and forefinger wondering how after all day and in the summer at that, that the flower retained its longevity. Unsure of the sorcery or even really what Amaimon could have meant by his earth king title, Kazuko plucked a petal curiously.

A sharp stabbing pain reared its ugly head at the back of her eyes. Wincing Kazuko tossed the plucked petal down and rubbed the side of her face. An unwelcomed headache she set her food down and tried to force it away. All for nothing as dinner was done before she knew it and their test began now instead of later.

Yukio, with no help from a drunken Shura, handed everyone their survival packs. Instructed they wear their combat boots. As well as making sure they took up what they needed be it extra summoning papers, Shima's Keurig and even Kazuko's sword. Rin of course mumbling under his breath how unfair her enchanted sword was. Shura quick to get on his case on the side that she wasn't the son of satan now was she.

Objective made clear that there were three lanterns. Corresponding three spots for a real life combat mission. Inside their packs were the basic needs for three days and one demon repellent bottle rocket and one match. Izumo on her toes to be the one to ask why they got one match. Mr. Okumura smiled and made sure they understood calling for his or Ms. Shura's help meant forfeiting. The single match made it apparent they'd have to dutifully consider their choice to call to be rescued or light the lantern. Beside that their mission was simple. Light the lantern and bring it back to camp. They had three days. And only three slots.

"They set it up so we'd have to fight each other," Bon cast his gaze out to his childhood friends on one side and his cram school friends on the other, "If we do that, we'll all fail."

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," Konekomaru adjusted his glasses. Only a brief look to Kazuko next to him. Her eyes set forward at the before them darker than ink and without a single sign of hospitality out among the woodwork.

"We have to concentrate on winning for ourselves," Bon cracked his knuckles against his prayer beads and was the first to step closer to the forest, "No helping each other."

Shima readjusted his Keurig to his other hand and laughed, "And no hard feelings anyone."

"Only three lanterns. I like these odds better anyways," Izumo piped up.

Kazuko heard them mutter on but only like through a fog. Her headache but something else sat worse with her as she lingered on the forest before them. Something felt, different, and it crawled along her skin like a sickness. Tossing it aside Kazuko didn't care about this contest as the feeling of dread grew in her stomach.

"And on my mark," Yukio raised his gun to the sky, "Begin!"

Eight differing exwires darted into the thicket. Darkness swallowing them up as the moonlight wasn't strong enough to even penetrate to the forest floor.


	14. Peg Lantern Conundrum

Amaimon bit along his thumb nail. His pointed teeth slowly encroaching his skin with each inching bite. Engrossed in watching the camp site activity to acknowledge Mephisto's drift down on his umbrella bat wings. 

"That woman knows we're here," Amaimon nail dug into his brown overcoat, "She's making it hard to play with them. What a brat."

"Amaimon," Mephisto tried to reign in his brother's attention to the matter at hand, "Have you greeted the master of the forest yet?"

"Yes, many of his brethren have been killed in doing this. So he is cooperative." Amaimon pierced his thumb with one of his canines, "She's talking to our little brother. I thought she was ours now."

"Leave her be," Mephisto's eyes narrowed down on his brother crouched in the tree top, "She is not why you are here."

"I wanted to go camping."

"You are here to test our little brother's strengths."

"Can't I do both."

"Amaimon," Mephisto growled, "As nice as it is to see you motivated. This is about Rin Okumura."

"That lady hid Kurikara, I wonder how I can make him snap then-"

Mephisto stopped him, "You had better do as I say this time or I will send you back to father." His threat falling on deaf ears as Amaimon stayed engulfed staring down at the exwires. Mephisto gritted his teeth, "I shall stay and observe this time. What are your rules Amaimon?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, get our little brother to fight. Don't get her to fight," Amaimon skiffed what he'd barely listened to Mephisto tell him earlier.

"Do not allow her to fight at all," The older of the two brothers settled into his overstuffed white chair, "You already broke my statue. Do not break my things Amaimon."

Tilting his head a little Amaimon licked the blood off his thumb, "I won't big brother."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Kazuko had no idea what the hell the little blood biting moths were but she did learn quickly that her flashlight attracted them. Stuck wandering hopefully in a linear line she squinted trying to direct herself to the best of her ability. All while trying not to stir the chuchi demon moths. By chance she hoped to be tracing similar steps to where Bon was. With the feeling of unease growing in her mind Kazuko wasn't about to let a little headache fog her better judgement to seek him out in case he needed help.

Before she could find Bon, Kazuko stopped dead in her tracks at the blood curdling scream that rang through the forest. Whirling around she tried to direct where it came from. But when the eruption of blue flame came from the east Kazuko knew worse was coming.

Running off in the direction of the blue flash she knew she'd find the source of the scream. And she was right. Rin was knelt over an unconscious Shiemi.

"Rin?! Shiemi?!" Panicked as she flew over to the two of them on the ground, "What did you do?!"

"Me?! Shit you saw the- That means-" Rin's fist clenched and he shook it off, "I heard Shiemi scream and found her covered in moths! I- I didn't mean to I swear! Please don't tell Shura I didn't-"

"Rin," Kazuko laid a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to calm him down, "I won't tell."

"You two what the hell- Shiemi?!" The voice behind them made both exwires nearly jump from their skin when Bon snuck out of the bushes, "What the hell happened!?"

Rin froze sure he was caught red handed. About to stutter out a piss poor excuse Kazuko suddenly swooped in, "Shiemi was attacked. I found her on the ground and Rin-" She paused looking over at the boy, "Rin came after I did."

"These damn chuchi," Bon gestured to Rin's flashlight, "Turn that thing off Okumura they're attracted to light."

"Oh, right!" Rin fumbled to get the last bit of light off. Kazuko brought out one of her napkins and blotted at the blood stain dripping down Shiemi's forehead. Rin helped before craning his neck back to Bon, "What are you doing over here anyways?"

"Me!? What about you two!" Bon abashed to admit he'd come over.

"What happened to working only for yourself?" Rin mentioned as he helped Kazuko sit Shiemi up.

"Who wouldn't have come! Besides that scream was loud enough anyone and everyone probably heard it!" Bon barked.

"Yeah, probably thought it was Kazuko didn't you," Rin mumbled under his breath even as Kazuko was right in front of him.

"And, did you guys see that blue light?" Bon looked around for the other reason he'd found them, "It was so bright I got blinded but it was over here."

Sweating bullets Rin looked at Kazuko frantic, "Well I uh- I um it was uh-"

"It was me!" Kazuko blurted out. Bon and even Rin looking at her surprised, "Uh- Yeah, yeah it was me! When I found Shiemi I panicked and used Himawari! I just- Oh Shiemi!"

Their talking stirred the unconscious girl. Groaning Shiemi rubbed her head where Kazuko had wiped the blood from, "What the- Guys, what are you doing here?"

"We heard you scream," Rin worried gave her a steady hand as she got up.

"The moths, there was a big one and I tried to get Mei to-" Mid sentence she froze and her bottom lip quivered, "And they got Mei! Mei is gone he just poofed and now he's-"

"You can just resummon him," Bon interrupted her forlorn monolog, "If you have your summoning papers you can summon him as many times as you want."

"My papers! I think- I think there's some in there," Shiemi flew to her pack trying to find the square summoning parchments. As she was hunched over looking for something that wasn't there.

Rin glanced over to Kazuko to mouth a short thank you for her quick cover to Bon. Kazuko went to smile when suddenly the sharp pain behind her eyes at camp reared its ugly head. Clutching her face Kazuko folded over in pain.

"Kazuko!" Bon pushed Rin away and dropped to his knees, "Kazuko what's wrong?! What happened were you attack too?!"

"No-" She gritted her teeth, "No it's fine." Kazuko pushed Bon's help away as she tried to take a deep breath. Nothing filling her senses but the smell of blood. When she jerked up thinking she had a bloody nose Kazuko found her upper lip completely dry. The overwhelming scent only in her head, "It's- It's fine. This darkness, it just really hurts my eyes is all."

"Kazuko maybe you should go back," Shiemi tentatively touched her shoulder from behind.

Slapping her hand away Kazuko grimaced and got back to her feet while holding half of her throbbing face, "I'm fine!"

"You can't get a lantern on your own like this," Bon stood up beside her.

"What happened to not helping each other?" Rin remarked.

Shooting the other boy a nasty look Bon was about to lecture him on what was more important at hand when suddenly the phone in Bon's pocket went off. The other three looked at him confused. Flicking through the message Bon took a moment to respond before showing them the text, "It's Konekomaru. He and Shima found a lantern. But, he says they can't do it alone."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
When the three of them regrouped deeper in the forest with Konekomaru and Shima. It became very apparent why they couldn't manage it even just the two of them.

"What the hell," Rin looked up at the towering lantern that looked as heavy as it was tall, "That things huge!"

"And made of stone?" Kazuko cracked her knuckles against the excuse of a carved boulder.

"It's a peg lantern," Bon stepped before the single target, "It waits in the night for someone to light it. When its lit it moves around and looking for food. It needs living things for fuel. And it particularly likes girls." Kazuko and Shiemi exchanged uneasy glances at one another, "It only stops when its out of fuel or morning."

"Once I saw it I realized we misinterpreted what Mr. Okumura meant when telling us to work with our strengths," Konekomaru came among them.

"Yeah," Bon couldn't help the smile on his face, "Looks like we're going to have to work together after all."

"Waaaait a second Bon," Shima broke in, "You were the one who said no helping one another!"

"I- It was misleading the way he said all of it! Three slots obviously don't mean three people if we have to work together!" Bon huffed.

"No he's right," Kazuko laid her hand on the cold stone and looked down at the group from where the lantern was on, "We'll just fail if we don't work together. Mr. Okumura wanted us to work to our strengths. Our greatest strength is teamwork. So that means, we need the other two."

"So who has their phone numbers?" Bon opened it up to the rest of them.

Of course every shook their heads. Shima even adding in how often he asked Izumo just to be turned down for a date numerous times.

"Um," Konekomaru voice caught them all off guard, "I, kinda of already thought of a way for the six of is to carry this thing back to camp."

The Konekomaru formation.

After Rin, Shima and Bon got the lantern into the cart nearby. Konekomaru slapped a sealing spell on the lanterns face and looked back to everyone, "This is how we're going to keep it from moving once it's lit. Bon will recite the seal scripture because he's got it the best memorized. We'll need to keep it fueled, and we'll use the chuchi. Moriyama that will be you to keep the flashlight on to feed it. Shima and I will keep the excess chuchi from gathering around anyone else and fuel them to the lantern. The strongest will be the one pulling the cart with the lantern and Moriyama in it." Of course everyone looked to Rin. Since his inhuman stamina was no secrete after the hike earlier in the day.

Leaving Kazuko to look confused at Konekomaru, "What, am I supposed to do then?"

"Kazuko, because Shima and I will be focused on the chuchi. You'll walk behind and keep anything from interrupting Bon reciting his scripture." Konekomaru looked on at everyone and nodded, "And, lets go!"

Arranged as Konekomaru instructed. Everyone was in place. Konekomaru lit the lantern and things proceeded as smoothly as he'd explained. Rin grunted and got the cart rolling back to camp as Shima and Konekomaru stayed to the sides helping Shiemi feed the peg lantern. Bon's chant filling the night air as Kazuko walked half a step behind him to his left.

The tightening ache in her eyes spreading to the rest of her temples and back of her neck. Wincing Kazuko didn't understand where all this fatigue was coming from. Powering through it she gripped Himawari harder trying to keep something focused. Her job was to protect Bon and that's what she was going to do. Utter smooth sailing until the six of them failed to pass the bridge they needed to cross.

Shima's scream was the first give away to the trouble this was going to cause.

"Bugs! It's full of bugs!" Shima shrieked as the party had to stop at the break in the land. Instead of a stream what lay in the river bed were thousand upon thousands of writhing squirming larva.

"This bridge," Konekomaru touched the rickety structure knowing it wasn't going to hold anything but even more concerning were the sealing scriptures all over it, "It won't hold anything yet alone the cart. And these seals, it's definitely keeping something where it needs to stay."

Kazuko came up from the back of the cart with Bon as he chanted and they both stopped at the edge of it. Not ceasing his scripture Bon snagged Shima's k'rik from within his grips and proceeded to stab into the river bed.

"Bon?!" Shima' shrill voice echoed, "What the hell are you doing?! Those are bugs stop stabbing them with my k'rik! Bon are you listening stop alr-"

He shoved the staff back to Shima and then turned to Konekomaru and Kazuko. Gesturing that he needed something to right on. Quick to it Kazuko got the paper pad out of Konekomaru's pack and handed it off to Bon.

"Charades!" Rin clapped.

"No you idiot," Kazuko slugged him in the shoulder, "Bon has a plan to get us across."

With everyone's attention Bon swatted at the paper for everyone to pay attention. Writing he was going to draw a diagram. Where he illustrated the convoluted plan. Kazuko and Rin were going to carry the cart across, and subsequently Shima because of the larva. The big infested riverbed wasn't deep so they could walk across it. With the cart there was to be Shima, Kazuko and Konekomaru on the other side. Rin would carry Shiemi halfway into the riverbed and wait. Where Bon would remove the seal. Upon waking up the peg lantern should get a good whiff of Shiemi and Kazuko since they were it's favorite food. Kazuko would wait on the other side of the cart with another seal and Konekomaru ready to chant. Rin was going to have to get Shiemi across the bug river and over to the cart since she was also bait. The lantern would walk itself over there and if done right they'd just reseal it before it got a lick of flame on either female student.

Shima only partially whining why Rin got to be squeezed by the thighs of their green goddess. To which Kazuko asked if he wanted to die before or after she threw him into the big pit. Quick to relinquish the joy of carrying Shiemi to Rin as the bugs won.

Everyone in place. Bon waited for Konekomaru's signal and for Rin and Shiemi's. When both gave the thumbs up Bon tore the seal away. Waking the giant lantern within seconds. Just like explained it moved on its own. And it moved fast. For something with no nose or eyes the demon lantern sorted out which way the two females where in seconds.

"Here it comes! Rin run!" Kazuko shouted as his trudge through the bugs wasn't going to out run the female hungry lantern.

Grunting Rin realized he couldn't out run it with Shiemi on his shoulders. So the next impulsive thought was his only one. Tossing Shiemi off his shoulders as close to the other side as he could. Rin ducked down as the lantern flew over him. The only one with free hands Kazuko jumped in front of Shiemi as she came crashing down on her instead of the hard ground.

The peg lantern over them in a moments notice the girls screamed thinking they were going to be crushed. Konekomaru quick on his end as he slapped the talisman on the face of the girl hungry beast. Connecting the seal with his chanting the lantern turned inanimate again and came to rest in the cart once more. Now officially on the other side of the river.

"Way to go!" Rin trudged his way over the squirming larva and Bon choosing his steps carefully as he got to the other side of the embankment with the rest.

Shiemi was back on her feet. Kazuko lagging as the sudden movement caused a wave of nausea. Bon stopped in front of her. Looking down at her it wasn't a moment notice as he extended his hand out for her to take. Staring at the offering for better or worse she took his hand. Bon pulled her up and Kazuko smiled weakly. The flower on her chest wilting far quicker than the time it seemed untouched by the elements before.

"That was awesome! See working together," Rin grinned ear to ear, learning into the bridge, "This is what I'm talking about! Missions like-"

Wood creaked and groaned. Then all at once the old bridge collapsed under the slight touch Rin had given it. Everyone's eyes wide knowing those seals were going down with it.

"Uh..oh..." Rin scratched the back of his head not sure if he could fix that, "Um I didn't mean to- Ah!"

Erupting from the mass of larva was the biggest chuchi any of them had seen. Even bigger than the peg lantern in the cart. It unfurrowed it's wings and hissed at the group of exwires. Just to lash out it's articulating mandibles and seizing Rin in it's tentacles.

"Rin!" Shiemi reached out for him but it was too late he was thrown above the beasts head trapped in it's tentacles.

"Ahaha it's alright guys! I'm fine!" Rin laughed it off. A slight panic as the only way for a demon this big was for him to use his flames. But in front of everyone and they'd know is secret.

Kazuko lofted Himawari out of the scabbard on her back, "Don't worry I got- Ack!" "

"Kazuko!" Bon and Shima flew to her side when the normally strong female hacked up an inordinate amount of mucousy blood.

"No!" She pushed them off knowing she was the only one who could help Rin, "I can-"

"Enough of this!" Bon shoved Kazuko into Shima's grip, "Hold her! No more playing the hero for either of you two! This is stupid! You have friends! You have, people here to help!"

Shima caught Kazuko. Floored she wasn't even strong enough to fight him off. Which meant his hands were full when Bon took the k'rik from him. Bon took the extra spell paper he'd taken from the lantern and speared on the staff. All to throw it with all his might at the face of the beady eyed demon.

A direct hit into its skull. Bon formed the hand signs and recited to incantation ignited an explosion on the demon. The sudden and small blast was enough to dislodge Rin from the beasts hold. Scampering away Bon helped Rin up from the river bed, "Hurry! That's all I can do!" Bon called back the k'rik and pushed it into Shima's grasp.

Rin helped Bon get Kazuko on his back and before the giant chuchi could locate them the six students were on a dead set sprint to the camp.


	15. The Baal

"Wow, you all got back," Shura by herself impressed the group of six was the last to return to camp, "And that's all of you?" Their second instructor looked them over quickly seeing all of them came back with one lantern. Half way back Kazuko had gotten enough strength to be demanded back on the ground. Bon was reluctant but didn't want her to be even angrier at him. So he allowed her to walk back but under his close attention.

Of course until he realized Izumo and Takara were there first, "What the hell?! How did you guys get back first?!"

Izumo looked up from the fire, "I just made my familiars carry it. But Takara got here first."

"What the hell is Takara..." Shima muttered under his breath.

As Shura was recounting there was a strange thing that didn't add up, "But...someone shot off a bottle rocket so who-"

"Wooooooooohooooo!"

Hailing down like a bombing tyrant Amaimon's entrance wasn't enough just from the scream. He and behemoth landed with a ground shaking thud in the middle of the camp. In front of everyone.

'Amaimon!?' Kazuko's panic set in. She reached for Himawari. Freaked when she grabbed for nothing and it was gone.

"Don't just stand there!" Shura barked at the students to all back off. She drew the enchanted sword from the runes between her breasts. Charging the demon king not believing he'd choose to show up in front of all the exwires.

"Go get them behemoth!" Amaimon released the chains on his earthen familiar. Shura glared. Fighting with the students present wasn't plan one. Pursing her lips she let loose a loud whistle.

From the ground white snakes shrouded in fire sprung from the ground. Runes previously painted with white markers shimmered and blew up with holy flames. Immediately sending Amaimon and his little pet flying back into the night sky. Buying them all sometime under the protection spell.

Chuckling deep in his throat Mephisto lifted the piping cup of tea to his lips, "And here I was thinking I could sit back and relax. She's quite formablie isn't she?"

Without a scratch Amaimon rose from the tree he'd been sent into, "I want to kill her."

"Absolutely not," Mephisto firm, "If you kill even one of them, I will certainly kill you." He paused and eyed his brother, "Do not get my things broken."

"Right, I'm sorry brother," Amaimon watched the protection spell swell and engulf the camp, "I'll be more careful."

Back at the camp more than just a few of the students demanded what was going on.

"An absolute barrier?" Bon didn't understand what Shura meant by the surrounding of camp.

Shura sank her blade into the ground beside her, "Yep, everyone and everything inside the barrier is safe. Which means that's where you all will be."

"That's great but what's the deal with that guy?!" Izumo even on edge.

"Is this part of our drill Ms. Shura?" Konekomaru quick to ask.

"And don't you think he's a little too tough?" Shima stated worried.

"Trainings over," Shura tied up her mass of red hair, "We have to get ready for Amaimon's next attack."

"The king of earth?"

"The baal?"

"That Amaimon?"

Shura ignored everyone's panicked input and moved over to the water tanks near the tents. Hauling the one with a giant cross adorning it she ordered everyone to line up, "C'mon! A douse of holy water triple CC should make sure you're all safe while I deal with this!" Everyone bubbling with questions and worry as to why a demon king would even be around them in the first place. Shura drenched everyone except two. Pausing as she was nearly about to through it on Rin, "Well, that could have been a nasty sight!"

Rin laughed nervously and Bon scrutinized him, "Hey why isn't Okumura getting any?!"

"Uh he's uh...." Shura thought quick, "Allergic to holy water!"

"Allergic to-" Bon snapped at his classmate, "What load of crap is that?!"

"Hey where's the little tyrant girl?" Shura sloshed the last bit of holy water knowing she'd missed the sword girl.

"Kazuko?" Bon looked around sure she'd been lingering with the rest of them.

"Kazuko!" Rin shouted when his eyes were the first to find their classmate teetering on the very edge of the protection circle.

Whipping around the temple trio stormed towards Kazuko's wobbling frame. Bon reaching her first as he tried to bring her back to the center, "Hey, Zuzu what are you-"

Eyes clouded over and a hacked up pile of blood at her feet, Kazuko swayed on her feet as she stared out at the dark forest, "...H-Hima-Himawari..."

Following her gaze up. Everyone gasped with the sight of the the blade in question floating hilt up at the very edge of the dark tree line. No one able to stop it Kazuko's heavy feet drug her out of the circle of protection. Bon about to go after her when Shura jerked him back by the collar, "Wait that's-"

"Amaimon!" Rin growled when a glimmer in the blade and the hand of the demon king was the one holding the sword.

Kazuko coughing into her hand. Globs of blood coating her fingers when her arms dropped limply by her side. It was a hazed version of the girl as she fell reached out for the sword. Only to fall into the waiting arms of the demon.

Looking up from the familiar girl now in his clutches, Amaimon tilted his head at the rest of the group who were still too chicken to come outside the circle, "Oh good. I've been waiting for my toy to come to me. We'll be on our way now." Amaimon with Himawari in one hand, scooped his free arm under Kazuko and lofted into the air with him. Out of anyone's sight before even Shura could save the girl.

Rin gritted his teeth, how could he save his friend without Kurikara? Unannounced Shura shoved the sheathed Kurikara sword into Rin's chest. She didn't like it but that girls life was in danger. Rin nodded and darted out after them. Bon appalled that idiot had the guts to go after his best friend. There was no stopping him.

"Suguro! Stay within camp!" Shura ordered as Yukio still hadn't made it back.

"He took Kazuko!" Bon looked back at his friends, that look of conviction in his brown eyes, "I won't let Okumura save my best friend."

Konekomaru and Shima looked at each other. There was no avoiding it. Bon was going and Kazuko was in trouble. Swallowing their fear the two other temple kids followed to Shura's disbelief. Even then Shiemi rolled up her sleeves and marched after them. Izumo protesting but unable to stay out of the fight. She couldn't let them go alone/ Shura cursed under her breath, 'Damn it Yukio, your students listen for shit.'

Vaulting from sturdy tree branch to another, Amaimon had to stop and look back unsure if he was able to be followed. His excitement just getting the best of him but Amaimon slowed down when he didn't see his little brother behind him.

"Well, I went too fast," Amaimon spoke frankly to the dazed and nearly half passed out Kazuko that rested in his right arm. He turned his face so it was inches from his normal sparring partner, "Brother said I had to make sure you didn't fight. So I took your sword. You won't be needing it this time it's just-"

"Amaimon!" Rin burst through the thicket at the base of the tree the demon king was perched in.

"You made it, I was afraid you were too slow," Amaimon didn't like his hands full but putting Kazuko down would get him in trouble. So he sheathed Himawari in the scabbard Kazuko had tied to her back.

"What the hell are you doing with her?! I'm who you want!" Rin bit down hard knowing he'd have to think fast to save his secret and Kazuko, "Leave her alone she's not part of this!"

Standing back up from the crouched position he'd been in the tree, Amaimon blinked unenthused for his little brother's speech, "I'm not doing anything with her. She's just a little sedated with poison is all."

"Poison?!" Rin gasped, that must have been why she was coughing up blood.

Amaimon plucked the nearly decayed flower from the bow in Kazuko's uniform, "Just something. I like her much more when she's fighting but big brother said she couldn't fight this time. So she's mine to do as I want with." The demon king turned to face the girl he was fairly acquainted with. Those fiery grey eyes long gone with the aromatic poison from the sunflower laced in her system. Streaks of blood coated the corner of her mouth and Amaimon took his free hand to lift her face up, "She's never been this quiet before. It's boring but, now I get to do this-" He unhinged his jaw, tongue darting out to swipe itself over the blood around her mouth. His advancement cut short when a misguided bottle rocket struck the trunk of the tree Amaimon was standing out on the limb of, "Uh?"

"You demon bastard!" Bon holding the smoking firecracker in his hand, "Don't touch her!"

"Oh dear, you almost hit my toy," Amaimon unworried looked on at the new trio coming in behind his little brother. That rooster looking boy Mephisto always spoke of and the one that flustered Kazuko. Amaimon snorted and leap off with Kazuko further up the mountain.

"Hey no wait you bastar-" Bon went after Amaimon only to have Rin's arm stop him. He shot a glare at his classmate, "Okumura?! What the hell he has-"

"Kazuko, I know," Rin oddly calm he turned and looked back at Bon, "Don't worry handsome, I'll get your girlfriend bac-Ack!"

Swiftly Rin got a punch to the gut and Bon pushed him away, "No! No this is my fault! Kazuko wouldn't have gotten mixed up in this if it wasn't for me pushing her away."

Shima and Konekomaru shocked to hear their friend actually vocalizing his fault in this, "Bon..."

He clenched his fist and Bon wiped at his face, "...do what you want with that freak Okumura but I will save her whether she wants me to or not."

Rin understood his conviction. And frankly appreciated it. He clapped Bon on the back with a nod, "Alright rooster boy, I'll help you get your girl."

Further up on the hill Amaimon had hopped from the trees as they stopped up the half scalped hill. He stood with Kazuko's limp body against him and her face in the crook of his neck. Calmly Amaimon ran his black nails through her ponytail as he stared out waiting for the rest of them to come, "And then, big brother said I couldn't go camping either. But I think I want to go camping. Behemoth would like it too. The lord of the forest is nice. I think you'd like him. He's fun to fight. And then there's the drudes, they're lots of fun to fight. We could- Oh, here he is."

Rin the first one up the mountain didn't waste a single moment striking out with a sheathed kurikara. Easily Amaimon deflected the younger brother's attack with his arm. Rin grunted and swung harder each time. This wasn't the game he was looking for.

"This is boring, brother said I was suppose to make you fight," Amaimon didn't even have to put Kazuko down to counter Rin's meager attacks. One kick and he sent Rin tumbling up the hill, "I don't see why father and brother are so excited about you." He adjusted Kazuko in his arm so she was sitting up a little at least, "She has more potential. She cut me so I choked her."

"Leave Kazuko alone!" Rin gripped Kurikara tighter, his eyes shifting to Amaimon but unable to stay from the weakened classmate held captive, "She has nothing to do with-"

"But she has everything to do with this," Amaimon covered his hand over Kazuko's unresponsive mouth, "She as the sword incase we need it. Brother said so himself when he gave it to her. She'll be a god killer. So I like her."

'A god killer?' Rin fixated on the girl lofted into his enemies arms, 'Mephisto...gave her that sword?! How? Why? I thought they wanted Kurikara not just-'

Rin's train of thought cut short when Amaimon struck out one handed. Barely a chance to dodge it but Amaimon quick to throw his elbow out. Clipping Rin hard enough it sent the boy down to one knee. Wincing Rin leaned into Kurikara even with Amaimon standing above him, "What...What are you going to do to her?"

"Me?" Amaimon tilted his head at the odd question. For a moment he stopped looking at his little brother and turned his face to his captured victim, "Hmm, I guess when big brother is done with her. I'll take her back to Gehenna and-"

Snap.

A quick ignition as the unannounced firecracker struck the side of Amaimon. Shima squawking, "You almost hit Kazuko?! You can't rescue her if you set her on fire!"

"Hey will you shut up alright these are hard to aim!" Bon defaulted to the bottle rockets inefficiency as a weapon.

"Uh guys..." Konekomaru not sure he was seeing the same thing.

The bottle rocket hadn't struck Kazuko at all. Instead the minor explosion managed to strike Amaimon's head. All the damage it did reek was his perfectly groomed point to his hair fluffed up like a lime green cotton ball on a stick.

"Tck-Heh" Shima stifled a snicker by covering his mouth, "Broccoli head-"

Attention immediately draw away from Rin. Amaimon's eyes narrowed at the mockery near the bottom of the hill. Departing Rin in a second the demon king appeared before Shima who was clearly laughing at him. One swipe of his arm sent the pink haired boy flying into the trunk of a tree.

"Shima!!" Bon and Konekomaru screaming at the whim he was discarded with. Panicked Konekomaru didn't know what he was doing but quickly put himself between Amaimon and Bon.

No good it was. A single touch of his finger and Konekomaru's forearm snapped in two backwards. Shrill screams as the boy dropped clutching his broken bone. Amaimon kicked him out of his way and looked at Bon who dared not back down.

"You laughed at my hair," Amaimon utterly straight face staring at the last one standing.

"I don't give a shit about your hair!" Bon spat, "All I care about is her!"

Amaimon watched the human point at the female in his grasp. Green eyes turned to the girl in his possession Amaimon didn't speak as he grabbed Kazuko's face and yanked it closer to his own, "Maybe, I'll make her my bride."

"Bastard!" Bon clasped his hands together with his prayer beads in a ditch attempt to fend the beasts fangs from sinking into his friends. No chance to even get a single syllable of an incantation out of his mouth, Amaimon's fist closed around Bon's neck.

"She is mine," Amaimon blinked as his grip tightened around his throat, "She keeps a stupid dead flower you gave her. I give her new flowers. Alive flowers. I-"

"I don't care!" Bon gritted through his teeth. Breathing labored as Amaimon pulled the six foot teenager off his feet in ease. Digging his nails into Amaimon's arm Bon fought it to no avail, "I- Don't care what anyone does. All I care about, is Kazuko's safety. As long as she's safe, as long as- ack- she's happy." He gulped unable to take his eyes from her barely out of arm's reach of him, "As long as she's happy, I'll protect Kazuko at any cost!"

Torn from the fog she'd been barely able to see out of. Kazuko heard Bon's cry clearer than anything. Rapidly blinking away the blurry shapes in her vision. It was horror flooding her system when Kazuko felt Amaimon holding her up. But worse of all Bon in arm's reach being choked by the tightening fist from Amaimon.

Slapping her hand across the demon's face was the little bit of surprise she needed for his grip on Bon to drop. Amaimon reeling not from the pain but from the shock of it wasn't able to anticipate the prying push Kazuko gave from his grip. A twinge of panic when the girl fell from his grip. Kazuko did not have her bearings to her to do so gracefully. Thudding on the ground with practically numb limbs she sought out Bon in the blurry vision she hardly had returning.

Spotting him only a few paces in front of her Kazuko drug her body up to crawl to him, "Bon!" Her cry surprised her friend when he looked up rubbing the soreness of his neck. Grabbing out for her Bon felt as her fingertips brushed his own. Only to be yanked away when Amaimon snatched her back in his grip.

"No, I told you, brother told me to keep you safe. I don't want to get in trouble again," Amaimon informed her as he pulled her back up.

With the taste of blood coating her mouth and the unwillingness of her body to do anything. Kazuko pushed hard for her limbs to react. Luck she latched a tight grip on Himawari. Slashing it uncoordinated across Amaimon's chest but it did the trick when he dropped her. Kazuko tumble to her feet but was able to remain standing.

Lifting Himawari up in a fighting stance she didn't know how well she could manage but Amaimon had done enough now, "That's enough Amaimon! I won't let you- Ack!"

"Kazuko!" Bon stumbled towards her when she couldn't even finish a sentence without gagging on more blood.

"You shouldn't move," Amaimon complacently shook his head, "The poison I gave you will hurt if you-"

"Shut up!" Kazuko dashed out with a wild strike of her sword. The gurgle of her auditory sense barely letting her hear what the monster before her was saying. All she could feel was the burning anger growing from inside. Spreading from her limbs and feeding Himawari. Each slash at her sparring partner was flawed and poor. But the etched lines in the blades surface began to glow. The brighter it got the worse her coughing became. Himawari was taking too much from the sickened body of it's master.

"Kazuko stop! Stop you'll hurt yourself!" Rin cried from where he was above the rest of them. Torn unable to decide to draw Kurikara and expose his secret. Or letting his friend die at the hands of that freak.

"I- I trust you-" Kazuko thought she was seeing through a blurry fog. Only to find the wet drops of tears dribbling down. It didn't matter all she had to do was see Amaimon's shape to strike, "I- I thought we were on the same tea-"

Cut off when her boundless attacks were striking nothing. Amaimon struck his closed fist right into her stomach. Halting any movement from the frenzied girl. Her body shook and Kazuko looked from the sucker punch she'd taken up the arm to the face of the placid green demon inches from her face. Amaimon's face didn't change. But there was something to his voice that sent her blood rushing cold.

"...I'm sorry but...we can't fight today. We will soon though."

Like a second wind to the inhuman punch hit her. Kazuko was at the utter luck of Bon intercepting her body being thrown backwards. Taking a brute of the push back he wrapped his arms around her even though the demon's punch sent them both flying.

More than just having the wind knocked out of her. Kazuko felt every ache and pain surge into her body. White lightning clouding her vision as consciousness flirted with her. From staring out to staring up. Kazuko felt her body laid down. Bon's face coming into the fringes of her fading vision.

Gargled to the very back of her mind she heard something. Blue light bathed the side of Bon's face. Even as she looked up at her best friend she feared what that meant.

'Rin....don't...I can...I will...' Kazuko saw the fear flood Bon's face and she knew she'd failed. Blue light exploded around everything and she could faintly hear Amaimon's laughter. Nothing as clear as the muddled voice she heard calling out to her, "Kazuko....Kazuko....Kazuko!"


	16. Sunflowers

"Kazuko...Kazuko...Zuzu!"

Dull ashen eyes popping open the eleven year old was privy to her friend repeatedly haranguing over and over her name right in her face. Clearly calling her names wasn't enough as the dazed girl blinked up at the brown eyed brat standing above her.

"Bon..." she rubbed her head like his yelling was that loud, "Don't yell in my face!"

"You were sleeping again weren't you?" A ten year old Bon rolled those dark brown eyes so far back in his big old head they nearly detached from his retinas.

Her face changed several deeper colors of reds and a little Kazuko jumped up pushing away the boy, "I wasn't sleeping! I was listening! I was just- I focus better with my eyes closed!"

"Tch, ok," Bon snorted, "What did dad recite last then?"

Thrown a curveball the girl looked around him and back at the altar seeing if Mr. Suguro was still at the temple. The master nowhere to be seen and she knew she was in hot water if she didn't come up with something fast, "Uh- Uh he, it was the..um he was-"

"Eww, what is she doing inside the holy grounds," Bon and Kazuko whipped around to the announce presence of the three nearly albino Hojo sisters. The oldest, Mamushi, leading her younger sisters in their little group as all of them were well over fifteen and should have had better things to do than harass an eleven year old and ten year.

"For the sects heir, you'd think little Ryuji would give up on this outsider," Nishiki sneered as her twin Ao snickered.

"Now girls, we are Hojo. We serve the master of our beautiful temple," Mamushi quieted her sharp tongue sisters. Her gaze far scarier than the simple awful words the other two spouted. That threatening look falling on Kazuko like a predator, "He'll come to his senses soon enough to ditch this stray mutt. She has no place in the sect."

For as many times as they would pick on her, Kazuko hated how easily Mamushi could make her bottom lip quiver. On que she turned and dashed off into the fields behind the sacred temple without confrontation. The twins bursting into laughter at how easy teasing the runt was. Mamushi standing smug with her handy work.

"Why- Why do you have to be so mean to her?!" Bon blurted out in anger. His fists clenched.

Mamushi rolled her eyes, "You must know she isn't welcome within the sect. This temple has be secured by our ancestors for ages! She's nothing but an outsider and she knows it."

"Wrong! Your wrong!"

All three sisters caught by surprised to hear how outspoken Bon was deciding to be today. Their eyes fell on the ball of tightening nerves in front of them.

"You're all wrong!" Bon shouted unable to help the streak of tears run down his face, "Kazuko belongs here! And if rules say she has to go, well, then when I'm master I'll change those rules and Kazuko can stay here with me forever and ever! You'll see!"

All his outburst was good for, the older girls still broke into laughter. Huffing Bon knew they were a lost cause and turned to march after his friend in the fields.

The end peak of spring weather and the earliest crops the sect had planted were thriving in the Kyoto sunshine. Dozens of flower and vegetable patches to check, Bon knew exactly where she'd gone.

Careful to push aside the delicate stalks of the young sunflowers that grew above his head. Bon didn't have to go deep in to see the huddled form of his friend, "Kazuko there you ar-"

"Go away!" She screamed not turning around. Kazuko hugged her knees tighter and hid her face, "Just...go away..."

Bon frowned and plodded around in front of her. Squatting down before Kazuko, the boy waited for her to lift her head up. Picking at the dirt and ripping a few leaves apart. It wasn't long before Kazuko took her face from her lap. Wiping at the corners of her face the very last remnants that she had been crying. Puffy cheeks she sniffled and averted eye contact, "...you know they're right."

"Psh, Mamushi is just mean," Bon schlepped them off like it was nothing.

"No, I don't belong here," Kazuko draped one arm out and plucked at the weeds struggling to stay alive within the thriving sunflower patch, "My mom didn't...I don't...I'm just freeloading."

"Shut up!" Bon's spiteful shout caught her off guard and drug her attention from the dirt under foot. Red in the face Bon puffed his chest out and shook his head, "That's not true! And if it is, then I'll just change it!"

"Bon..."

"I'll be the master of this place some day! And when I do I'll change the rules! Change stupid rules so you belong here like everyone else!"

His optimism was nice and brought a slight smile to the girls lips. But reality still sat heavy within her and Kazuko shook her head, "You can't change the rules Bon...besides, what would I even do? It's not like I have anything to offer...I'm just an orphan."

"Bull crap," Bon sneered.

Kazuko's complacent expression only shifted with a little eyebrow raise, "Don't let your mom hear you."

He's temples twitched and Bon started up again, "Your not an orphan! You have mom, and dad. Shima, Konekomaru...and me. You always have me."

Kazuko sighed and looked out at the stalks of sunflowers shrouding them, "Bon you're gonna be the heir to all this," She gestured to not just the grandeur of the sunflower patch but to everything the sect stood for, "There's no room in the sect for things like me."

"There is room." Bon frowned.

"Like what?" Kazuko wasn't buying his pep talk today.

Figuring something out Bon's face went through a plethora of expressions until suddenly the ten year old found the one, "Marry me!"

She nearly choked on the little bit of spit in her mouth, "Wh-What?!"

"Marry me and then you'll belong here with me. With all these sunflowers, with everything here. You belong," Bon snapped off the closet growing panico sunflower only a few inches from the blossom. Unflinching he shoved the flower in his friends face and looked at her with determination, "I'll protect you. And together, we can do anything. I promise Kazuko...you belong here. Just like these sunflowers."


	17. When Did We Get So Old

"I remembered you said you liked sleeping with more than two pillows, so I had the nurse bring me more," Bon reached delicately above Kazuko's still laying body and fluffed the pillows he'd placed meticulously so she was sitting up more in bed than laying down, "I realize now maybe eight pillows was too much."

He sat back down in the chair pulled up next to the hospital bed. No response from the girl in the bed. It wasn't any different than the two days before. Though the nurse, Yukio and even Shura said Kazuko would be ok, Bon refused to leave. At least now he'd be there when Shima stopped in. And even when Konekomaru got the ok for his arm and a better sling for it, he came in and sat with Bon for a few hours. Still none of them could stay but Bon did not fault them for that.

Even Shiemi and Izumo had stopped in twice by now. Bringing things for Bon to eat but he'd thank them and disregard it after they left. Nothing settled in his stomach.

"...Kazuko, I didn't get the chance to tell you this at the amusement park," Bon began softly, lost as all he could do was stare down at his best friend's placid expression in the sea of white linens and pillows, "...Then I didn't get the chance to tell you when you helped me with the campfire..."

Her hand left out of the blanket from when the nurse came in to check on her an hour ago. Bon with a shaking hand tentatively reached out and gently laid his fingertips in her palm.

Warm to the touch under his freezing fingers. Bon swallowed the lump in his throat and lowered his face, "I...always thought sorry was always enough...but it took the son of satan telling me otherwise." He clenched his teeth flashing on the blue out of control flames shooting from Okumura's body. In the heat of the moment and the battle with Amaimon Bon only cared about getting Kazuko some place safely. It wasn't until after that, was what Rin was settled in with everyone. Even worse when Yukio explained it all to them. Perhaps that making it even harder for Bon to leave her side once he knew things like him were in the world.

"I was a shitty friend...god I was shitty these last few months," Bon shifted his hand flat onto hers. Taking it between both his own and lowering his face to press his lips against her sallow knuckles, "I thought I was learning. Doing better, fulfilling my promise to you. But, all I was doing was pushing you away."

He had to stop just to let the lump in his throat settle. Squeezing her hand in his own Bon pressed his forehead to her hand, doing his best to hide his face in a swath of unkempt hair he didn't even bother to brush in three days, "Why, why did you think I was so great when I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even listen to you and now...look." Bon lifted his face unable to even control the tears beading down his fuzzy cheeks, "I can't even be half of what you think of me. I don't deserve you. I don't...Just please, please be ok. I need you..I've always needed you."

His words falling to a silent room. Bon's stomach felt like it dropped ten stories but there was nothing he could do. Letting her hand come to rest back by her side comfortably. Bon leaned up from his chair. Hesitating as his lips brushed her forehead. Only to lay the simplest and softest kiss on Kazuko's warm forehead. Bon didn't know why he expected that to be any different. So he sat back down with a deep sigh. Taking her hand back in his own the boy didn't take long before he'd drifted off bent over with his face resting on the apex of her stomach and chest. Ear pressed to Kazuko's chest to hear our thudding heartbeat and his large hand cupping her own the only solace he'd found in the short stints of naps.

No way to tell how long she'd been out. How she ended up even in the hospital bed. Or even worse yet all of them who came in and out of the room as she was unconscious. Kazuko first sense to recall was the simplest. Pressure. And a slight pressured weight on her lower chest. While her sense of sight was fighting to return. It was hearing second that slowly trickled in.

First the overbearing silence of nothing. Until a subtle shift in it came. Breathing. Not her own though Kazuko was well aware of that one thing as it timed perfectly with the rise and fall of her sore chest muscles. Finally when her eyes found it in themselves to join the rest of her senses. Kazuko had to stare figuring out what the brown lump was on her.

A cat? Where the hell did cat come from in this overly white hospital room? Trusting her sight further Kazuko laid paralyzed trying to focus on what cat was laying on her stomach. Finally her glossy vision gave way to the clear strip of blonde on said cat.

"...B-Bon..." Kazuko croaked. The driest throat barely gave her the chance to squeak out his name. Which he clearly didn't hear as the sleeping boy remained on her stomach. The innate motion to move her arm was only stopped when she felt the clasp of his fingers around her right hand. Leaving the left one only to her disposal.

Feeling strange since every muscle in her body strained to do the simplest task of lifting her arm. Kazuko wasn't even sure her brain told her body to lift her arm until she saw it for herself shifting from the perfect tuck under the blanket it was. Though everything hurt like she'd done a thousand workouts at once. She still managed a steady enough reach. Combing her fingers through the mass of Bon's blonde and brown waves, Kazuko didn't deny herself the smile on her lips when she felt him shift.

Contentment laced all over his expression as he faced her. Kazuko saw brushing her fingertips through his hair wasn't stirring the sleeping boy enough. Tracing a feathery touch along his hairline. Over his temple, across his forehead and finally down his broad nose until her fingertip brushed his upper lip. She remained smiling at him until her soft touch drew him out of sleep. Brown eyes squinting shut a moment before they slowly opened to her own gaze.

Kazuko smiled when Bon's eyes met her own, "Morning sleepy head," She barely muttered over a whisper.

Anticipating an uproar of him shouting her name and grabbing her like an excited child. Bon, stunned her when he smiled weakly at her with his hand tightening around hers. He turned his face until his cheek pressed into her palm. Kazuko not a hundred percent herself but she felt as he let go of her hand only to extend one arm over her abdomen and hug her bed ridden body best he could.

"I am..so so so sorry." Bon whispered into her stomach as all he could do was hug her tighter.

Half his body nearly draped over most of her Kazuko didn't have the strength to get up. But being sat up helped. Both of her arms at her disposal Kazuko reached down to gingerly cup his face in both her warm hands. The best she could manage to turn his face up to hers. A little surprised to see tear streaking down his normally so frustrated features.

Wordless she did her best to usher him up at least so he wasn't draped over her. Instead replacing it with her arms around his head taking his close to her as Bon buried his face in her chest. Both arms wrapped around her in a bear hug as he let her cradle his face next to her heart. 

"...I had the best dream," Kazuko muttered into the top of his messy hair.

"Yeah?" Bon hardly able to keep the tears down all he cared about was hearing her voice.

Sheepish about it Kazuko closed her eyes and inhaled his familiar scent as she let the vivid dream trail back to her, "Yeah...you told me that you were going to marry me in a sunflower patch."

Helpless to stop the smile finding its way to his lips. Bon let go of her enough so he could lift his head and look up at her, "That wasn't a dream...I did when we were kids, then you punched me."

"Heh," Kazuko smiled guilty of the charge, "I guess I did punch you didn't I?"

Her smile infectious Bon wanted to be serious but couldn't help it, "You punched me a lot."

"You didn't listen for shit," Kazuko replied softly. Her tired grey eyes searched his face diligently. Like she hadn't seen it in ages. Every feature something new until she reached out and cupped his cheek, "When did we grow up so much?"

"Grow up?" Bon shook his head amused, "It feels like we're going backwards."

"If we went backwards, we'd be babies."

"You know what I mean."

Kazuko's slight smirk as he didn't fall for her tease. But then again he never did. Even with the ache in her bones she did her best to bend down to him. Meeting her lips with Bon's forehead the moment he looked up at her. The flutter of the kiss on his forehead left the boy staring at her in an utter daze.

Until, Bon pushed up without a second thought and connected his lips to hers. Clunky and awkward it was barely passable for a kiss. But as he leaned out so his eyes could see hers, Bon was left little chance as Kazuko pulled him back into the same clumsy lip mash they knew only the minimal pass for a kiss.

The tremble in her hands as Kazuko lightly touched his face. Bon reached up when he felt the wet trickle of tears. Unsure if it was from her or from him. He didn't care as his hands came to cup her own on his face.

Kazuko leaned out enough for a sharp breath in and the flutter in her voice, "I am...so scared, I am so scared and so sorry, please forgive me. Ryuji I never meant to hurt you please I never meant-"

"Your scared?!" Bon didn't mean the sarcastic laugh that came out of him as his hands gripped her own and he leaned his forehead into hers, "I'm a fucking wreck. At least you did something- You fought, you drew your sword and tried to do something. I just I-"

"I'm an idiot!" Kazuko laughed through her tears. Hardly staving off hysterics as she ran her thumbs over his dewy cheeks and tried to wipe away whoever's tears it was on his cheeks, "I've been fighting those things! And I didn't even know it!"

"You were fighting demons?!"

"I got the shit kicked out of me!"

"Demons?!" Bon flashed on something that horrible green Amaimon spoke of when he was holding her hostage, "And you, cut a demon?!"

Like none of it had really registered Kazuko was beginning to see why fighting a demon king was a big deal, "I cut a demon! I cut a demon king!"

"Your an idiot!"

"I'm an absolute fucking idiot!"

"I'm in love with you!"

Kazuko blinked. Her ears rang and she tried to focus on Bon, "..you...you love me?"

That look of oh shit slowly descended on Bon's face as he watched her face go through a million and one reactions, "Wait- Shit I mean I just-"

Kazuko blurted out the only thing screaming in her mind, "Fuck, I love you."

Now it was Bon's turn to stare at her like she had three heads. Wildly underestimating how he'd played this out in his head. Nothing was as he'd planned it. His face dropped unable to keep his calm, "I...I love you."

Worse for words on how she imagine this going. Kazuko could hardly feel her fingertips with the surge of adrenaline coursing through her system. But it was better than the waking pain she'd had. She touched his cheek and Bon looked up at her.

Not the mockery he'd expected nor even a slight tease for her to play off. He was surprised to see the tears brimming along her lash line and the quiver to her bottom lip, "...I missed you."

Bon catching the fact they hadn't seen each other or talked like they use to in weeks. What he'd blurted out was only part of it. Taking the hand she'd brushed his cheek with, Bon held her palm against his and stared at their hands, "This...I missed this." He changed his eyes to look at her face, "I miss us."

Once more Kazuko through her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into the tightest hug her weak body could manage. Bon looped his arms under hers. Burying his face in her neck he tightened the hug like he wasn't letting go.

"Anything you want," Bon mumbled into the crook of her neck, "I'll support you, I want to see you fight, succeed, do it all. Be a knight."

Kazuko dropped the hug as Bon relaxed back. Her hands folded in her lap she couldn't believe this was the first time she was telling him this, "Bon..I want to be a knight for the sect. For you."

"The sect? No, you don't have to be, you hated it and I don't want to make you-"

"Your not making me do anything," Kazuko looked from him down to her hands. Flexing her calloused palms and seeing the cuts and nicks that had healed and reopened and healed again over the course of the last few months made her realize how far she'd come, "I chose this because I'm good at it. Because I can do it." She watched Bon open his mouth to rebuke it, "Do you know how scared I was when that niaberus got a hold of you?"

"What? During bootcamp?" Bon's brows furrowed, "That was so long ago. Why would you-"

"When I was able to do something, something to help," She clenched her fist, "I felt like all that crying I did when we were little, hiding and avoiding fights. That wasn't me."

"Kazuko you don't have to fight," Bon wanted to reach out and touch her hand but threaded carefully as he was still torn on this knight thing.

"I want to," Her words surprised him, "I...I got chose for something, and I ended up being good at it. Do you know what that means?" Bon inhaled but didn't say a word, "It means I belong somewhere! I means I have something to offer! To, give back...to pay back my mom's debt."

Bon dropped his gaze. Setting a hand on top of her hands he knew but could not understand this fixation she carried with her about what her mother did. To him she gave birth to a healthy girl and died in a horrible fluke. Satan crossing over was what pissed him off. Tearing apart his temple. The sect. Breaking the things he loved and cherished. But Kazuko never focussed on that. For her the idea that her mother came without anything to offer but a burden weighted heavier on her than anything else. Bon didn't understand. And he hated it. But fighting it pushed her away.

"Alright." He looked up to see her confused expression, "I'll be your shield."

"Shield?" Kazuko confused at what he said.

"Yeah, everyone knows you can't have a sword without a shield." Bon pointed out matter of factly.

"You...you mean you don't mind?" Kazuko unfamiliar with his agreeing face.

"I mind, but," Bon removed his hand from hers and reached up to push her hair off her face, "I don't want to push you away anymore. This was hell, I can't do that. Let me protect you, we've always been stronger together."

Together.

Kazuko felt like an idiot when her cheeks hurt and her bottom lip quivered. Masking it with a stupid smile she bashfully lowered her head and looked at him, "...friends?"

Mimicking the same goofy out of place smile Bon managed a dumb little nod, "...forever and always."

"Kazuko!" Konekomaru and Shima shouted her name from the moment their feet touched the threshold. Eyes quick to jerk up to the announcement of her name she didn't get a chance to brace herself when both of them piled on top of the hospital bed. No remorse pushing Bon out of the way to get to their friend.

"Your awake!"

"Bon didn't text us what the hell?!"

"Guys easy-" Kazuko had to warn them even through the big smile tainted with tears streaming down her cheeks. Of course they apologized but didn't let up on the hugs. Smothering her in attention as Konekomaru and Shima produced the lot of snacks they'd brought in just for when she woke up. Merry to have her stomach rumble they broke into every salty, sweet and savory thing they had. Shima getting Shiemi to come over lickety split. Even Izumo coming without being asked to. They brought more food. Izumo commenting how could no one bring drinks she'd be parched after three days. And that just what they did. Everyone pulled up a chair. Konekomaru sat on her bed along with Shiemi. And they ate and ate and ate. For a moment no one cared to spare what was missing. Kazuko awake was the only thing anyone cared about.


	18. A Knight's Work is Never Done

Gathering the few things she had returned by the nursing staff. Be it her torn and bloody uniform and Himawari, which Kazuko was very disgruntled to realize had been taken, the cram student was still glad to be leaving sooner than anticipated. And without a broken bone. The nurse attributing that luck by how limp her body was under the influence of the herbal poison. Later explained it was a very weak strain of a plant toxin and she shouldn't have any ill effects. Still the distrust she held about who'd done it wasn't settling in her.

Stuffing her stained blouse into the duffel bag Bon had brought her, Kazuko was wondering how long the guest at the door was going to stand there before saying anything. Finally she turned around with a bit of an exasperated look, "What?"

Mephisto couldn't help the devilish grin spreading over his face. How far she'd come from being nervous in front of him. Now this mere human was as annoyed with him as any other demon was, "Can one not come in to see if their lovely knight is ok?"

Refusing eye contact Kazuko shoved her belongs into her pack, "Why when it was your brother who poisoned me."

"Oh come now," the heels of his boots clicked as he approached her, "We know sometimes he gets carried away." Kazuko wasn't even paying him attention and Mephisto frowned a little, "Do you and Mr. Suguro have summer plans my dear?" He smiled when the mention of the young lad sent a hitch in her packing. Mephisto laid a hand on her shoulder and leaned down, "You do realize exwires don't get a real vacation."

She swatted his hand off with a huff as she turned around, "Mr. Okumura said we have a few weeks off. So cut the crap and stop with the-"

"That was before something came up," Mephisto reached out and tipped her face up, "But that doesn't concern you does it, since you hate the Myoda."

The temple.

Like a hooked fish Mephisto watched her face drop from the stone coldness she was trying to maintain. Whisking his thumb over her cheek Mephisto gave her a small nod, "Seems True Cross has been asked for assistance to the Kyoto branch."

"What? Kyoto? What's happened? Is everyone-" Mephisto's finger silenced her worry ramble.

"The rest of the exwires will be heading out to Kyoto to aid in an ill affect of someone who's ran under the Vatican's radar," He glanced over to Himawari on the girls made hospital bed, "Okumura included."

She'd completely forgotten in the heat of things the turmoil Amaimon caused with Rin. He'd drawn Kurikara in front of everyone but that blaze of blue in the night sky was all she could recall in a fog, "Rin?! Rin's ok? What happened did everyone see his flames but Shura- Amaimon he-"

"Now you're full of questions? My my you didn't even want to talk when I came in~"

"Mephisto-" she growled when all the headmaster did was wink, "Where's Rin what did you-"

"He is fine, your little stunt to save him though," he waggled his finger at her, "I'd be awfully sad if you've come so far just to die by my little brother's hands."

Indignant about the fact he played her down like that Kazuko puffed out her chest, "I am not dying! I cut Amaimon! I can do the same to-"

"Ah, save it," Mephisto stopped her, "Let's stay quiet with that big mouth of yours my dear. Besides, you're cutting in decent time to say goodbye to that boy before your assignment."

"Assignment...? Wait, the exwires are going to Kyoto I'm not leaving them again I just-"

"You will be going, calm down my dear," He tempered her outburst, "You just have to go a little later. I need you to do something." The clear look of shady skepticism on her face wasn't enough and Mephisto laughed heartily as he traced a stray hair on her face with a smile, "It's nothing that hard come now don't give me that look. You'll be with your family and boyfriend just a day late."

Kazuko's face flushed red and she was about to deny that last part but Mephisto was the last to care about trivial frugalities such as lovers. He picked Himawari off the bed and handed it to her with a coy smile on his lips, "I'll be hung up here for a little bit with paperwork and this little thing with the Okumura boy. I need you to take Amaimon to Kyoto."

Gagging on her response Kazuko barely had the inside voice for it, "Take him- him to Kyoto! I am not! Not after what that fucking gremlin did! I will not-"

"You will," Mephisto grabbed her hand and yanked it up with the sword in her grasp, "You will leave tonight and make it there by tomorrow afternoon to which I will have finished up and be able to take him off your hands."

"By tomorrow?! Do you think I'm walking there?! I just spent three days in the hospital because of him! I am not going anywhere with it!"

Mephisto waved all her concerns off like they were nothing but nit picking, "You aren't going to walk there! What do you think I am cruel?" Her expression read very clearly that she did but he didn't let that stop him, "No, there is a demon bus that departs from True Cross at midnight. Seeing as normally a human would be seen as food to it, my little brother will be your ticket so you arrive to your family safely."

"My ticket?" She questioned.

"The demon will not attack one of the kings, demons can be dumb but they do not wish to die," Mephisto winked as he made his way out, "Meet at the furthest eastern bus stop on the outskirts of the academy and simply make sure he get on and off! I'll see you both in Kyoto!"

"Mephisto wait! Wait I just- Will you-" No matter how much she demanded his answers the lanky headmaster was strolling off with a dialog all to himself. Kazuko sighed. Just when things were going ok.

Chewing the inside of her cheek Kazuko watched Bon's expression shift through about half a dozen good resentful ones before a calmness came over him.

"...ok," Bon nodded as he took in a deep breath, "You'll just be a day late?"

Kazuko nodded, "Mephisto said I will join everyone else tomorrow it's just apparently some things to do with, the incident." She lied straight through her teeth. Wincing internally to think starting off all over again on a lie wasn't how she saw the outcome of kissing him would be.

There was something different though and as much as she could see it in the twitch in his temples Bon was not arguing with her. Still not sure how to feel about it, it at least made things move slowly.

"I promise, I'll be just fine," Kazuko tried to abide his fraying nerves.

His brown eyes closed and Bon took a deep breath, "I know you'll be ok."

"...will you be ok?" She knew where that was leading. Bon was the last on the bus to the train station and that was least like him.

"Do I have a choice?"

She broke a pathetic smile at him and punched the boy in the shoulder, "You want me to kick your ass?"

"Why they gave you a sword I could never imagine," He broke a faint grin at her.

"Oh shut up," Kazuko rolled her eyes. Nervous laughing was laughing none the same and it let her stomach settle, "I will be there before you mom even realizes I'm not there."

"She'll notice the moment you don't come in," He scoffed, "We all know who she likes more."

"Please you are such a mommas boy!" Kazuko chuckled. A moment then she flicked the chunk of blonde hair that wasn't clipped back in his pin, "What I'm gonna miss is her seeing this for the first time."

Bon grimaced, "Don't remind me."

Shooting a glance over at the bus Kazuko smiled, "Oh and when Shima walks in with that pink hair."

"See what you're missing?" Bon forced a laugh.  
"All the praise Konekomaru and me get for being good kids? Pssh yeah I know," Kazuko shook her head playing off her anxieties.

No matter how badly they wanted to stay and stall. It was clear there was no use in it. Bon opened his arms for a hug and Kazuko took that offer in a split second. Squeezing each other until they physically had to let go. As she pulled away Kazuko left the smallest kiss on his cheeks just as a precaution for snooping eyes were watching.

Bon touched his cheek staring down at her. Kazuko with a goofy grin tired to play it off as smooth, "Don't get a big head, it's already giant enough."

His lips tugged in a smile and Bon returned with a kiss on her forehead, "I'm telling mom you dyed my hair."

"Ryuji Suguro don't you dare throw me under the bus like that! That hair was your idea I did not-"

He smirked and shouldered his bag onto his shoulder, "I'll see you soon. Don't do something stupid."

"Stupid is my middle name," Kazuko rolled her eyes and stepped back as he boarded the bus. Something said when the bus doors shut she wasn't privy to his little quip. Taking it as her own victory this round. Now to make sure she did make it to Kyoto so Bon didn't have a reason not to put his trust in her.


	19. Night Ride

When she'd packed her things Kazuko half expected the gremlin visitor in her window like the time before. Nothing but the summer night gust greeted her from the slightly cracked window. Things were quiet. For as loud as it had all been up until now, Kazuko didn't find solace in the silence. Instead an unsteady longing to hear anything but these quiet thoughts.

Mephisto had some awful cuckoo bat deliver the address for the bus stop. Mumbling curses to herself when the headmaster clearly didn't think she knew where she was going. Stuffing the stationary in her bag's front pocket Kazuko didn't need some stupid calligraphy note to help her to the bus stop.

Unsure if she was to meet Amaimon somewhere else or if he was just standing like an idiot at the bus stop, Kazuko had no idea. Packed for the slightly indefinite stay in Kyoto. As Mephisto had relied no mission knowledge to her. And she didn't get the chance to talk to Bon, Shima or Konekomaru more than the fleeting seconds when they had to board the bus. It left for an interesting train of thought to filter through her head as she wandered to the outskirts of the academy.

Since it was summer break and normal students were gone for the break. It made the walk to the destination hardly anything but creepy. Ghost town like all the souls were gone and never to return Kazuko felt the chill on the back of her neck but only played it off to the fact she wasn't a night person. Thankfully the ditz that Mephisto was any other time, the man did line the streets well with lamps. Her trek really just walking from one pool of streetlamp to another.

Approaching the stops little covered area Kazuko almost grabbed the paper he'd given her just to double check. There was no Amaimon. But checking her phone the bright display read off seven minutes until midnight. And Mephisto had said the bus ran at midnight. In a huff Kazuko looked around the three sided alcove to no avail.

Great, here she was with a late demon and no idea if this was even real or Mephisto was just messing with her.

Huffing Kazuko plopped down on the bench. Fishing out a granola bar from her side pocket since there was no way to decide how long she really was going to be awake. And already it was some six hours since dinner. Caught up when she realized an alarm was still set on her phone. Kazuko held the snack away from her mouth a moment as she tried to shut the phone alarm off.

Yanked from her lose grip Kazuko jumped to find she held the wrapper but not the granola bar anymore, "What the-?!"

Crunch.

Darting her eyes up to the audible crunch above her. Kazuko couldn't see in the foggy street light glow but the shape above the bus stop was munching away on her granola bar. Jumping from her seat ready to beat the living hell out of the thief. Kazuko saw the green eyes look up from her food, "Amaimon?!"

The demon king blinked with a mouthful of her snack food. Nearly all of it gone he'd gotten three fourths of it in one bite. Ranting at him to get down from there she was a slough of whys and whats and other questions for him. Amaimon unresponsive as he swung down from the bus stop and proceeded to look at the empty wrapper in her hand.

Sighing Kazuko checked her phone and saw it was 11:59. She didn't even know what a demon bus would look like but she didn't care already this was more than she thought was called for her 'training' to be a knight.

"Mephisto said it was a demon bus," Kazuko still the only one filling the silence. Taking her bag from the bench she stepped to the edge of the street with Amaimon, "I don't know what that is but he said you would make it like a normal bus I could get on." Looking over at Amaimon she scowled when he completely ignored her and continued to chew on his thumb nail, "Hello? I'm talking to you, the least you could do is say hi after you did poiso-"

Creak.

Piercing screeching assaulted her ears but when Kazuko looked past him to see where it was coming from. In a puff of smoke a full grown bus materialized before them. Blinking in awe she had to step back to take in the entire scene. On the outside nothing seemed out of the ordinary but closer inspection lead the girl to a devious trick.

Inside, lining the windows and filling the seats were faces. Men, women, children, any and all. It looked like a normally functioning bus but as she looked closer Kazuko realized none of the ones boarded looked up. Faces turned down. And as she followed Amaimon up to the opening of the bus the face of a small boy tipped up to the front window. Gasping she was not prepared for the gouged out blackness where the kids eyes should have been. Nothing like the demons she'd seen this far. These were lost souls detached and broken far beyond saving.

Skin crawling Kazuko's fight or flight wanted to kick in. Seeing Amaimon leave without her though she pushed through the fact her survival instincts were telling her not to board the bus. She ignored it though and followed the earth king up the three stairs.

Coming into the cabin of the haunted bus Kazuko braced herself to see all the dismembered souls. But as she turned to look over the railing Kazuko saw nothing but an empty bus. Every seat that had been filled. Now completely empty. Even the driver's seat was empty.

Studying the phenomenon she was caught off guard by the first words Amaimon finally said, "I want to sit in the back."

Kazuko blinked trying to refocus, "Uh..yeah, sure that's fine."

Trailing behind him she looked at each seat they past. Expecting to see those hollowed out souls. But no matter how hard she tried to picture where that little boy had stared at her, she didn't see his specter in a bus seat. Amaimon traipsed to the back of the bus just as he said he wanted. Plopped down and scooted to the right window of the back bus seat.

Looking around Kazuko clutched her bag strap. Lost for where she was suppose to sit even. Middle school all over again and this time there wasn't even real humans to stare her down. Taking a breath she finally came up to Amaimon and took her seat beside him.

With her sword and bag unshouldered onto the seat to the left of her Kazuko took a moment to see the bus from this angle. Even now there wasn't a trace of the souls she saw in the window. A groan to the engine of the giant machine and the door shut with both of them seated. Slowly the bus stop they'd been at rolled out of view. Nothing but the flickering dim strip lights at the top of the bus's ceiling allotted a poor excuse for light.

"...all the spirits, are they gone now because we're on it?" Kazuko finally had to break down as she didn't understand what caused her inability to see them. Waiting for his dribble of an answer to flow from him. She frowned and looked over at him.

Facing the window Amaimon wasn't looking at her but she caught the flickered reflection of his eyes locked onto her. When their gaze met Amaimon dropped it and looked down.

Something wasn't right.

The past few months Amaimon had gotten more into prattling every time they spared. Even when she was out of breath and trying to rip his eyes from his skull in rage for not being able to beat him. Amaimon almost always carried on a dialog more or less at her. Even when they finished and she was getting ready for class or the next thing. He'd almost always loiter around talking on and on about useless subjects. She'd even tried to get him to stop the first few weeks. Until Kazuko just let it become part of their routine to listen to him drone on.

Completely nonverbal now she wasn't sure what his issue was. Guessing it had to do with Mephisto Kazuko allowed the question to go unanswered. The dark bus ride carrying on as cities turned into forests. Things became undercenable and Kazuko found herself at the mercy of where this demon bus would end up.

Taking a gander over at him every once in a while. Kazuko found his gaze dropped from her's every time their eyes met. The chewing on his thumb nail fading with more or less vigor when their eyes met and disconnected. Frowning she even tried watching him to see if he'd raise his gaze to hers. But failed each time since she could only catch him watching her when her attention was elsewhere. Stifled for much of a retort to that Kazuko was growing ever more frustrated with his out of characterless. If he was pissed what right did he have when he was the one who not only attacked innocent bystanders but also poisoned her.

Nearing her limit Kazuko was about an hour into the bus ride when she had had it with him. Turning to him she was going to explode. When without warning Amaimon's canine broke the skin in his thumb. Miscalculated gnawing left a red dribble out blood out of the gnash in his thumb. A long sigh left Kazuko and every ounce in her to yell at the demon left her. Extending her hand she looked up at him when Amaimon stared blankly at her.

Grabbing his bleeding thumb she found the hem of her black shirt and didn't hesitate to wrap his thumb up in the dark fabric. Amaimon wordless when he watched her care to staunch the bleeding on something he didn't even feel. He did on the other hand feel the warmth of her stomach on the back of his hand when she held his bleeding thumb.

Attentive to his bloodied thumb Kazuko didn't even feel him fixated on her. Or needing to take a second when he spoke for only the second time all night, "...you smell weird."

Drawn back up from trying to help his thumb. Kazuko finally met Amaimon's gaze and he didn't look away. Instead they held it for a long second before Kazuko grasped what was wrong. Sighing softly she unwrapped his finger from her shirt and watched it to make sure it wasn't bleeding anymore, "...I'm sorry."

The bleeding stopped. Just a red raised nick in his pale thumb now. Kazuko took her touch away and Amaimon retracted his arm back to his lap. Dropped back into a different silence now she figured why he wasn't speaking. But then again how could she blame him. She'd spent more time with Amaimon in the past six months than with Bon.

Back to sitting in silence Kazuko found herself wanting to at least, mean she was sorry? Why that was for another day and not to be answered at one o'clock in the morning. Instead she gave way to the here and now. Fishing into the outer pockets of her dufflebag Kazuko took out another granola bar. She didn't need it.

Offering it to the stagnant silent man beside her. Kazuko watched Amaimon eye the offer but food was food. She unwrapped it and gave him the snack food. Gone in two bites she began recalling the things she'd packed. Nothing but a plethora since she figured she'd have to share. But didn't figure she'd end up giving it all to him. It was the least she could do. Since Kazuko didn't feel like eating. Amaimon was an endless pit though.

Two more granola bars. Some packets of gummies. Crackers. Each time she'd let him finish one before pulling out another and opening it for him. They sat in utter silence minus the crunching of Amaimon's jaw. When she was coming to the end of things she had, Kazuko looked over at him only to find him stuffing food in his cheeks as fat tears rolled down his otherwise emotionless face.

About to ask him what was wrong Kazuko knew there wasn't going to be a coherent answer. What was he even going to say? Tears streamed down his face but Amaimon continued to shovel food into his maw like it was going out of style. On the last thing she had, Kazuko stopped when she held the prized lollipop within her grasp.

Amaimon turned to her as he chewed the last of her fruit gummies. Dribbling tears down his pale cheeks the reflection of dim lights in his eyes screamed all the things the demon couldn't comprehend. They really weren't human.

Kazuko lifted the lollipop to him. Amaimon blinked but didn't take the candy like he had everything else, "...are we going to play again?"

She stopped. Tensing her grip on the sucker's stick she searched the face opposite of her like this wasn't really happening. Here she was though. Saddled on a demon bus with the king of earth. Where she should slit his throat for what he'd done, Kazuko just couldn't bring herself to be angry at this idiot in front of her. Was she any better? Did Bon and the other's forgive her because they saw what she did in Amaimon?

A faint smile crossed her lips and Kazuko took Amaimon's hand and placed the lollipop in his palm, "Yeah, we'll play again."

Amaimon looked down at the candy within his grasp, "Promise?"

She decided not to fight the smile and let it come over her. Leaning back into the bus cushion Kazuko closed her eyes and tilted her head back unbelievable she was promising anything to a demon. A slight nod, "I promise."

That was that. The rest of the bus ride was quiet. But the thorn settling within her side seemed alleviated. Amaimon unwrapped the piece of candy and popped the tasty treat into his mouth like he hadn't just had an entire meal of snack food. Overswept with exhaustion Kazuko dared to think how long this bus ride really was. Keeping her eyes closed though she didn't revolt when Amaimon laid his head on her shoulder. She could feel his cheeks move wallowing the sucker around but blocked it out. Finally glad to just have him not staring at her. Kazuko took the moment to just let things be. Even if that meant riding a demon possed bus in the waking hours with a demon king absorbed in a sweet treat next to her. Tomorrow would come and with that she could reset herself back on track to telling Bon the truth.


	20. Drunken Patriarch

Amaimon had behaved. Just as Mephisto promised. With little hiccup to complain of Kazuko was sullen when the bus arrived at Mephisto's beck and whim. Amaimon hadn't shifted back to his mono tone prattle like they would before. He at least was looking at her when she looked at him. Mephisto filling the air mostly with talk he was nothing but drone on as Kazuko didn't listen.

Back aching from stiff seats she figured demons and souls didn't care about lumbar support. Her mission was briefed more on what everyone was doing in Kyoto. Something from a similar sect had been stolen right from under their noses. While Mephisto cared not to get into detail his sprinkling mention of the left eye of the Impure King was what made her realize why they were here. The Myoda were keepers of said relics after the long forgotten defeat of the King of Rot's pet. Though just as formable the Impure King was a story passed down within the sect for all kids to learn. Kazuko no exception even as an outsider.

"Miasma has been spreading at a rapid rate," Mephisto flicked something out of his pocket. And without warning shoved the end of a surgical needle into the thickest part of her bicep.

Whipping around to being stabbed Kazuko had her hand on Himawari in reaction, "Ow! You son of a bitch what was that-!"

"Vaccine," Mephisto twirled the empty syringe in his fingers, "I don't want to risk losing more than we already have." Glaring she rubbed the sting to her arm but Mephisto didn't care as he nudged her belongings with the toe of his boot, "Now get going they need all hands on deck."

Sneering at the tall demon Kazuko wanted to be rid of him as soon as possible so she didn't need another invitation to walk the next few blocks by herself. Pausing briefly she looked back at Amaimon standing silent behind his brother. Never sure what drove her reason Kazuko searched in her pockets. Pure luck that she had an extra hard candy tucked away in her uniform. Bypassing Mephisto even when he gave her an estranged look. Kazuko took Amaimon's hand and dropped the little candy drop in his palm.

All she needed to do before leaving Kazuko wasn't about to be caught up once more. She trekked in the back streets to the Myoda inn.

Mephisto's eyes narrowed and he turned to his brother, "Little brother, what did you do?"

Shifting his green eyes from the candy he unwrapped and shoved in his mouth. Amaimon blinked not catching his brother's accusation, "I didn't do anything big brother."

His eye twitched and Mephisto looked back at the girl disappearing before a bend in the block, "..Let's keep it that way little brother."

Every single summer break spent there. And weekends when tourist season was at its peak. Kazuko knew the inn like the back of her hand. No waltzing through the front door to be smothered by family and sect members. Not to mention her classmates. She was thinking two steps ahead to crawl in the back gates from two inn houses over. To slip in unnoticed and without running into a single member-

"Mr. Suguro!" Kazuko blurted out the moment she saw the oldster trying to scale the fence to the gate she just came through.

"Zuzu!" Tatsuma's rosey cheeks garnished a little more red than their normal sake influenced blush. Caught red handed as the stout man was halfway stuck on the fence, "There you are my girl! Where were you Tarako nearly broke the boys ears off when you weren't with them! My girl look how big you've gotten!"

Fixated on the robed master of the Myo sect high centered on the fence took away literally everything he just said. Kazuko shook her head, "What...what are you doing Mr. Suguro?"

"Dear call me dad!" He chortled trying not to draw attention to his predicament. Kazuko not falling for it blinked waiting for the truth, "...fine, you caught me. Help an old man out?"

"Are you running away?" Kazuko inquired as she went back through the gate so she could give him a hand getting to the other side.

"Running away? Hah!" Tatsuma laughed her off, "I've got things to do! Things and-"

"You reek of alcohol..." Kazuko's eyes dropped off him irritated by the man's behavior, "...Don't tell me Bon knows..."

Speared right to the point the old man rubbed his bald head. Tatsuma patted her on the shoulder and stepped away, "You know us...we've always got something to hide." Biting her cheek Kazuko hated what that implied. The patriarch smiled brokenly and lowered his gaze, "You take such good care of him Kazuko. Thank you."

Praise from the few adults in her life that didn't burden her with her mother's choices. Kazuko's heart ached realizing she needed someone to talk to. About everything that had been going on. About the demons. About her choices. She needed an adult. Turning to Tatsuma she opened her mouth about to ask him to stay. Only to find the slippery old bastard was out of her site without the slightest idea where he'd gone.

Sudden shouting from across the grassy backyard of the inn took her attention right away from where the old man had gone.

"Don't you dare pin this on us, you ugly ass- faced ugly snake hags!"

Panicked Kazuko dropped her things sprinting to the noise of fighting. More than just surprised to skid into the back porch and see Rin holding three plates of sliced watermelon utterly out of context.

"Rin?!" Kazuko exclaimed seeing him for the first time since fighting Amaimon.

Half turned around the black haired boys face lit up surprised to see his friend, "Oh! Kazuko when did you-"

A crash as one of the Hojo family's eldest, Mamushi, struck out at the opposing protectors. Consequently The Shima's second oldest son, Juzo. The Keurig fighter deflected the snake spell but the uncontrolled attack struck right through one of the sliding shade dividers. Heading right towards bedridden miasma patients unable to protect themselves and neither Rin or Kazuko could get to them quick enough.

"On basara gini hara nenhatan sowaka!"

Blocked by the giant golden medallion shield. Mamushi's spell fizzled out in a crack of light. The defensive spell dropped to show Bon as the caster.

"That's enough!" Bon shouted at the quarrel.

Kazuko's eyes widen, "Bon..." Rin lost for words glanced over at her when she stood staring instead of interrupting. The first time he'd ever seen Kazuko not knee jerk reaction into a fight.

"Master Ryuji," Juzo immediately regretting his actions to be egged on by the eldest Hojo.

Bon stomped down his foot glaring, "There are enemies at our door! Another attack on the left eye, and all you can do is fight each other?!"

Juzo lowered his gaze, "Y-You're right...I'm sorry Master Ryuji."

Mamushi watched but felt her sister's eyes on her waiting for a lead reaction, "Hmph." She snorted, "If you feel so strongly about it Ryuji," Her golden eyes narrowed on the young heir, "Why don't you go tell your father the so-called master about it." Mamushi sneered and Kazuko watched from afar as the snake witch did exactly what she use to do to her, but to Bon, "Instead of behaving like a high priest should, he's drunk and the butt of everyone's jokes."

Rin gritted his teeth and made to move forward in Bon's defense but Kazuko caught his arm. He looked back quick but she shook her head. This wasn't his or her battle. Juzo in defense of the master spoke up. Only to have Bon be the one to interrupt him.

"No, Mamushi is right," Bon shook his head and turned away.

"Bon..." Shima stepped up beside him.

Giving them a cold shoulder Bon shrugged and wandered off, "Whatever. Just stop fighting."

Letting go of the breath held in. Kazuko gasped louder than she expected. All eyes darting onto her standing with her grip around Rin's arm. And Rin gawking like an idiot with watermelon to spare, "Uh...who wants a snack?" He tried to break the ice with a goofy grin.

All eyes diverted from the little dunce to the girl standing beside him. For once Mamushi held her tongue as did her two sisters. This was saved for Juzo.

The Shima family hier rose from his cot where he knelt. Rin could feel Kazuko physically shy away from him as the man came up to them without a word.

Hazel eyes directed right onto the girl who'd decided to come in without announcement, "...Mrs. Suguro is in the kitchen."

She didn't want to go see the old woman and Kazuko tried to deflect it to where Bon might have gone, "W-Where is Bon's room-"

"Mrs. Suguro is expecting you in the kitchen." Juzo repeated far sterner than the first time.

Shrinking down Kazuko hung her head. Only nodding slightly to confirm she heard him. Scurrying off in the direction of the inn's kitchen without more instruction.

Rin might have been raised in a family full of male priests and exorcists but there wasn't anyway he wasn't going to have a say about how they spoke to Kazuko, "Hey now. Why don't you lighten up she is Bon's friend you know th-"

"She is a guest and she will act appropriately!" Juzo snapped at Rin speaking out of terms. Kazuko flinched from the doorway hearing him get the lecturing she'd heard a thousand times. Casting his eyes back to Kazuko that she needed to go pay respects, Juzo didn't break eye contact when he spoke, "She is not of the sect, she will act appropriately."

"My baby Zuzu! There you are!" Torako, the Suguro family matriarch, grabbed the girl in such a tight bear hug when she stepped over the kitchen threshold. Kazuko nearly choked on her spit when the woman seized her in a rib crushing hug, "I was looking for you when Bon and the boys came in! Where were you my little sunflower?!"

"I missed you too Okaa-san," Kazuko couldn't breath but it didn't stifle the smile on her lips when the girl was finally realized she was taller than her surrogate mother after all these years. The last few months at True Cross putting enough time between seeing each other that Kazuko was able to see the height difference, "I'm sorry I wasn't with the rest. I had to go on-"

"What were you thinking letting Ryuji dye his hair like that!" Flipped to the otherside of the same coin Torako swatted her fist down on the girls head, "You were suppose to be watching that boy! Not letting him look like he lost a bet to a skunk!"

"I'm sorry Okaa-san!" Kazuko shielded her head for the further beatings for the short fiery woman, "He did it with Renzo! They did it when Konekomaru and I were doing after school studies I swear!"

"Way to throw me under the bus Kazuko!" Shima appeared in the doorway of the kitchen all but squawking that Kazuko had tossed the blame of Bon's ridiculous hair onto him, "You come here a day late and blame it on me! Kazuko you little-"

"Leave it be," Bon wandered into the kitchen at the request of one of the inn workers. Konekomaru loitering in the back as he eyed Kazuko and Rin.

"Ryuji," Torako, she'd let up on Kazuko as the three boys came down to her call, "Would you all be a dear and bring these boxes to the field office? They couldn't send someone over for their food."

Bon was silent as he took a stack of bento boxes without being told twice. Kazuko's face turning sour when he wasn't even saying hi to her. Konekomaru, Shima and Rin each took a large stack of boxes as well. Kazuko looked around a little out of place.

"Here dear," Torako held up a bag full of cans, "They'll appreciate something to drink after today's attack."

Kazuko looked down at the bag she'd been handed and then to her surrogate mother, "Is everyone ok? I heard Juzo say they were attacked, no one got-"

"Don't worry your head about that," Torako brimming with a smile cupped her girls face, "Go help those boys so they get all those boxes to the right place."

It was hard to deny the warmth of her smile so Kazuko nodded, "I will. Promise."


	21. There was Never a Runaway in Us

No wonder they chose to set the exwires up in the Kyoto inn. Not only did it give plenty of room for the wounded. It was barely a two block walk from the field office where all the ordered exorcists where working. Nothing to make awkward about a walk that was barely ten minutes. And mostly filled with Shima complaining about both his older brothers. Konekomaru would interject when Shima addressed him directly but for the most part walked with his head down. Rin brought up the rear with Kazuko. Where she walked sulking with a gaze on Bon wondering why he was giving her the cold shoulder.

"Ah dinner," Shura dropped her pens the moment the squad of exwires brought in the prepared meals, "Time to be off the clock!"

"Does that mean us too?" Shima inched forward.

"Sure," Shura began diving into the boxes and cans brought, "Take the evening off. Relax, hang out with your families."

"Ma'am," Bon address their supervisor.

"Huh? What's up Suguro?" Shura cracked open a can but set it down before taking a swig.

"Can I make a trip up to Raku-Hoku?"

Shura frowned realizing where that was, "The mountains? Why?"

Everyone's eyes lingered on Bon. But he answered, "To go to the temple, to see my dad."

Clearly tossing the pros and cons around about it. Definitive she shook her head and pushed the five bento boxes and accompanying cans to the edge of the table, "I'm responsible for you exwires, so I don't think so. Besides, we're here on a mission. That takes precedence over everything."

Not pressing it Bon nodded with a slight bow, "Alright, thank you."

"Come on, take a load off and spend some time with family." Shura tried to lighten the mood as she shoved the yaki soba bits into her maw.

Bon shook his head, "If that is all I'll retire to bed."

"Bon..." Konekomaru, Shima and Rin frowned as their friend wandered out of the room. Then they looked to Kazuko. Who frowned like they were accusing her of something.

Slurping her noodles Shura tipped her head up towards the newly returned girl, "You done running errands girl?"

Clenching her teeth Kazuko didn't want to start a spat with the senior exorcist over Mephisto. Especially since she'd finally gone a few hours without thinking of her stupid detour to Kyoto. Finding it better to deflect the tension in the room Rin grabbed a bento box and shoved one in everyone's hands, "I'll go give one to Suguro!"

Snapping back to the present Kazuko was going to tell Rin no but the boy was already out of the room. A collective sigh from the three temple kids and they went after Rin with their boxes and drinks.

Stalking after him Rin carried on like normal, "Someone's grumpy. Come on, you'll feel better if you eat." Rin continued poking the bear and followed him out of the field office prodding him with the bento box, "Come on, eat. Eat. Would you just ea-"

Snatching the box out of his hands, "Just shut up!" He took the box and the can only to stalk off into the evening.

Mocking his bad attitude Rin stood while the other three caught up to him, "Mehmehmeh whatever, grumpy gills being rude." Snorting Rin turned to everyone else expectantly.

Sighing lowly Kazuko rubbed her face with her only free hand, "I told you to leave him alone."

"He's being a jerk!" Rin pointed out.

"That's kinda his MMO if you haven't noticed!" Kazuko snapped to the defense of the obvious.

"No one needs to be a jerk when we're supposed to work together this is- This is a load of crap!" Rin huffed.

Rolling her eyes Kazuko stepped away from the group in the direction Bon went off in, "Just...maybe for once don't act like you know how everything should work. You're not from the sect so...just knock it off."

Rin's irritated expression faded and he suddenly realized he was being just as bad, "Wait, Kazuko you can just-"

She didn't even pay him any heed. Not even sure she was going to go find Bon either. Kazuko traipsed off in the dark deciding to let her feet take her where her mind wouldn't decide.

Now left to just Konekomaru and Shima. Rin craned around to the last ones, "Hey! Do you guys wanna eat dinner with me?"

Trading glances they found it harder to keep their pack to stay away from the son of satan. Konekomaru quick to draw on his trump card, "Well...actually, I was going to go see my family..."

"Oh..." Rin recalled he was the only other one out of the group with dead parents. So there wasn't any fight there as Rin understood visiting one's grave. That left Shima. Who attempted to crawl along on the back of Konekomaru's excuse. Foiled when Konekomaru said it was fine he'd go alone. Panicked Shima tried to think of something. Rin finally planting himself on a boulder and cracking open his beverage glowered over the lip of his can at Shima, "Oh and I suppose you have to go too."

"Well I mean-" Shima wasn't one for excuse and he'd live through the ass beating later for failing to avoid Rin. But he caved and laughed, "Sure Okumura! Let's have dinner."

Settled on the deck furthest away from the rest of the inn. Bon cracked open his drink only after a few bites of the dinner. Swallowing the oddly fizzy juice he wasn't sure it wasn't spoiled. He didn't care anyways when out of the corner of his eyes he saw the Hojo patriarch approach him.

"Master Ryuji, it's been a while," Uwabami Hojo paid his respects to the master's only son with a deep bow.

"Thank you Uwabami," Bon returned the respectful bow and nodded to the older man, "It's been a lot of work with school. Glad we could come help."

"Yes, you've been more than a simple help," the bald man looked up towards the low moon. Bon noting his ornate snake tattoo he use to be so intrigued by. Tattoos out of the question was part of the reason settled on piercing his ears. Uwabami brought his gaze back to the young master, "Thank you for stopping that fight earlier. Tensions, have been thin to say the best."

Bon shrugged and took a swing from his can.

"Yes well, it's becoming more and more apparent from this last attack," Uwabami sighed and lowered his tone, "I believe, and more are coming to the same terms, that this is happening from within."

Half choking on his drink Bon shot his gaze over to the man, "Within? Like within the sect?"

"Yes," Uwabami nodded regretfully, "I worry. We even suspect elder members. No one is safe. As we investigate it becomes more apparent we need to hold a meeting of the heads."

"You need to ask the master." Bon muttered into the lip of his can.

"The masters work does not matter this is becoming-"

"He is the master of the temple his word matters!" Both stared a little surprised at the unlikely lash out from the generally collected young man. Bon gritted his teeth and took a moment for a better composed reaction, "...I want my dad to be there."

"Master Ryuji things have been...difficult since you left."

"I don't care. I'll come if you get my dad there," Bon gripped the can in his hands until he felt the aluminum dent under his fingertips, "I don't care if you have to drag him there. Just, make him be there."

Uwabami exhaled slowly but understood the boys need to see his father. He would be no worse off if he'd left his three daughters without ever answering a question. So he agreed, "I will see what I can do."

"Thank you." Bon didn't even care to look over at his elder. A slow creep of rosy red crawling on his cheeks. This can of juice making him tired but the up tight boy welcomed it after a day like this.

Thanking him for his time Uwabami excused himself. Soft steps to the end of deck where Bon heard him stop oddly enough. Then say a name, "Shenshi."

Kazuko. Bon perked up even with the dusting of tired on his eyes.

"Mr. Hojo," She hadn't expected to see the Hojo master where she would find Bon. Sure enough he was departing just as she was coming to him. Held up a second she bowed keeping her head down waiting for the order to leave the master's son alone. Much of which the patriarchs of the Shima and Hojo families insisted.

Stiffened up Kazuko awaited the dismissal after coming this far. Unlike him though Uwabami exhaled through his nose and stepped past the girl. Leaving her alone. A one in a million chance when she tripped up in front of the elders.

In the clear Kazuko caught a glimpse of Bon all the way at the end of the deck. Threading carefully she approached him noticing the uneaten bento box dinner. But right away picking up on the empty can next to him. An oddly conscious smell lingering that she swore she just smelled sometime that day. Then it hit her.

'Fucking, damn it Shura gave us the beers Mrs. Suguro gave me,' Kazuko face palmed unbelievable between her and one other person they screwed up giving out the right food. And she had one of the alcoholic beverages too! Hers untapped. Kazuko knocked over the can sitting next to Bon slumped over. Revealing it was completely empty, 'Like father like son.'

"Kazuko." Bon's groggy voice caught her off guard.

"Hm?"

He sat back up a little. Turning his rosy cheeks up to her, Bon's eyes were weary and tired after barely two days back around the sect, "Do you think we should have ran away?"

"What?" She furrowed her brows and took a seat next to him on the worn decking, "Run away from what?"

He gestured to nothing in particular, "All of this."

"From the inn? Yeah," She snorted sarcastically, "I wanted to run away every summer."

Bon leaned forward with his face in his palms. Grinding his hands into his eyes the exwire tried to think clearly through the fog but found it too hard, "Maybe you had the right idea. Being different, all I ever wanted was to do my dad's job. And now look. He's gone, the Myoda is under attack, no one believes in the old ways. Things are even worse off than after the blue night. Maybe you had a good thing going becoming a knight. Least that would take you far away from all of this."

He was drunk. And a lightweight at that after one beer and she could convince him to run away like when they were kids. But that wasn't Bon and Kazuko knew that. Sighing heavily Kazuko reached her hand over his shoulder. Taking the encouragement Bon leaned into her the best the six foot exwire could on his five eight friend. Resting his cheek against the top of her head they sat in silence for awhile.

"...you can't tell me why you came a day late can you?" Bon muttered.

Kazuko tensed a little but let it go, "No...I can't."

"Figured."

"You gonna tell me why you're pissed."

"Take a guess."

She knew it was his father. All this way and the man she'd waste hours listening to while Bon idolized was nowhere to be found. Flashing on the outgoing old man when Kazuko first showed up. Made her realize there were somethings better kept to herself. For now she'd just tuck that away with the other things she couldn't talk about right now.

Bon's eyes closed. Kazuko reached down next to their thighs and set her hand on his. She leaned into his shoulder enjoying the sound of his breathing so close.

"...I told you I loved you, didn't I?" Bon's chest rumbled as she heard the deep echo of his words from her ear pressed against him.

A stupid smile crossed her lips, "Yeah...then I said fuck. And said I love you."

"Where did you learn those words?"

"Fuck? Are you kidding me your mother has the mouth of a sailor only an idiot wouldn't hear that from-"

"No. I love you." Bon lifted his head from against her. Turning his gaze to her there was no doubt he was under the influence. But she almost was thankful ever since they'd kissed she wasn't sure it even happened.

Embarrassed to even find an answer for that question. Kazuko tried to play it all off. Rubbing her fingers through the messy curls at the end of her ponytail and looking off, "I mean I've watched some movies."

"I thought you hated everything," Bon's lips split into a roguish half smirk.

"I don't hate everything," Kazuko rolled her eyes and leaned back on her hands to look up at the stars barely visible in the glow of the busy city, "...I don't hate mochi...I don't hate cats, or sword fighting...or you."

"I get to be grouped with bad rice candy and a creepy sword, wow that means so much," he teased. Slugging him in the shoulder Kazuko sat back up noticing him yawn and rub at his face childishly. Bon looked like shit. No forethought Kazuko patted her lap and told him to lay down. Any other time he might revolt but alcohol made him preferably mellow.

Laying down on his back with his head resting on her thighs. Bon let his gaze follow hers up to the inky sky with nothing more than the moon to show. Together they watched the moon to its best to outshine the city lights. Where the stars failed. The giant succeeded and didn't let the Kyoto lights stomp out the glory of the nearly full moon.

"...I never wanted to run away, if it meant leaving you," Kazuko spoke barely above a whisper.

Shifting on her lap Bon changed from looking at the stars to looking up at her. Kazuko still staring up at the sky like something was missing, "You did all this for me...and here I am not wanting to do all the shit I thought I did. What a joke."

Kazuko left her gaze from the sky and turned it down to Bon who was already looking at her, "Your joke sucks. I'm not laughing." She saw her coyness was wasted on his groggy mindset. So she smiled shaking her head going with a more direct route, "You'll make an amazing temple master."

Unable to keep her gaze Bon closed his eyes. Just to drape his arm over his face and take in a ever so slightly shaky breath, "But..what if I don't want to, what if I become an aria and...and I'm still not enough for the sect. My dad was my hero and now-"

"Your not your father," Kazuko broke his train of thought. Bon even having to uncover his face at her stern words, "You are not anything anyone makes you. You will do this your way. Stronger and better than ever. Because no matter what, I always have your back."

"Kazuko..." Her name left his lips slowly. Little to do when she gave the pep talks Bon didn't know what to say. Instead he hoped for the best as his hand came up behind her head. Fingers brushing behind her ear. Pulling her to him as he leaned up until their lips met.

Even softer and sweeter than the time before. This time they let the slow exhale tickle one another's lips and didn't pull away until the warm peel from the kiss slowly faded away. Leaving them to look at one another without words.

Bon sat up from her lap. Looked over at her unsure if he'd done right. Very possibly the best thing she could have asked for Kazuko reached her hand up into his hair. And pulled him back to her for a longer drawn out kiss. Only the flutter in her heart when she let her tongue slip along his bottom lip. Not sure what she'd get for doing so. Met with just as much stomach twisting nerves Bon's lips parted. Inviting her for more. For which Kazuko savored the fruity crispy beer on his tongue. None the wiser what to do as both of them leaned into the kiss holding onto the other one and exploring the other's lips.

Until air was needed and they pulled away. Kazuko exasperated for what to do next she both feared and wondered if the alcohol was the cause.

"I'm...I'm glad you're here" Bon mumbled with a tired smile.

Kazuko took his in her arms and let Bon press his ear into her chest as his arms came up around her waist, "I'm glad I'm here too."

Bon buried his face into her neck and they laid back on the deck together. He curled himself around her torso and Kazuko rested her chin on his head. Entwining her fingers through his hair. While the other found his hand resting on her abdomen. Not asking for more when his soft breathing turned to a light snore. All she wanted to pull him closer and just let the day end better than it began. But knew he needed to get to bed.

"Bon...Bon...Ryuji-" Kazuko attempted to nudge him awake. Mostly a failed attempt until she brushed her lips unconsciously against his and the teen was right up. She smiled self indulged in another kiss under the cover of night, "Go to bed."

They sat up. Bon rubbing his eyes like that would keep them open, "Come with me."

As much as she'd want to. Kazuko knew it would just result in him sprawled out on the bed and her getting up to go to sleep someplace else anyways. Too many things going on. And he was drunk.

Sparing him a kiss on the temple she had to decline, "Go lie down. I'll clean up out here."

Too groggy to deny it Bon lumbered to his feet. No idea what time it even was. Kazuko gathered the bento boxes and cans only to turn around to him standing right behind her.

Bon tried to hide the shy smile, "...maybe, one more?"

Rolling her eyes Kazuko was still glad he asked. Cupping his cheek gingerly in her hand she leaned up and gave her friend a fleeting good night kiss, "Go to bed Ryuji."

"Yeah yeah yeah," he mumbled against her lips. Eyes closed the tired exwire slipped back into the building hoping to be undetected.

Both boxed dinners in her grasp Kazuko spared one last look around making sure she got everything. A glimmer off in the treetops caught her eye. Looking hard out in the darkness she squinted trying to re-see what just came into her line of vision.

Nothing.

Hugging the boxes tighter the girl suddenly felt vulnerable. Naked with himawari out on the deck at night. Disregarding the double check she hauled the dinners in wanting to shed the prying sense of eyes on her.


	22. Meeting the Intentions

Full force swinging the dust beater into the seven sets of sheets in the last hour. Kazuko groaned when Torako asked her for help. But since Bon had promised after the Myoda head meetings that he'd come get her. She decided to help her surrogate mom without much complaining. Be it that much.

"Good God I hate this," Kazuko whined through her teeth. Only a thousand more swings and the stupid white comforter would be up to the inns standards. Wiping the sweat from her brow Kazuko felt Himawari's scabbard between her shoulder blades. Thinking twice about leaving it in her room. Or even on the ground at her feet. Something about the night before never settled right with her. Leaving the young female distracted with the feeling of being watched.

"You know, you'd do better if you lowered your stance like fighting." Ms. Shura came nursing one of her beers. Rin in tow of the senior exorcist, "Saves the shoulders from tearing a cuff." Surprised that she was giving her advice instead of a ten thousand yard stare. Kazuko hesitated before lowering herself like she was holding her sword instead of a dustbeater. And thwacked the comforter a good one, "There you go! A natural." She swatted Rin in the back of the head, "Help her out!"

"Owe! Me?!" Rin rubbed the back of his head, "What about my training?!"

"Trainings over for today," Shura slurped the last bit of her beer, "I gotta head over to the field office so behave!"

Mocking her behind her back Rin huffed and crossed his arms. Kazuko stopped and stared a little stunned as their instructor left.

"Bully," Rin turned his attention from Shura back to his comrade, "They don't like me in the building, Ms. Suguro runs a tight ship and didn't have anything for me to do."

"Lucky," Kazuko muttered. Taking another hard swing at the comforter.

Rin tilted his head to watch her, "Why are you out here? Where's Bon?"

She swatted the linen again, "At a meeting."

"A meeting?"

Gripping the dust beater Kazuko reared back and swung as hard as she could this time. Only making half the clothes pins give way. To which she groaned and figured that was enough. Taking it down Kazuko was at least glad when Rin grabbed the other side and helped her fold the king sized sheet, "Yeah a meeting with all the family heads and masters to discuss the recent attack on the eye."

He folded his edges together and looked over the comforter at her, "Why aren't you there?" The unamused look on her face reminded Rin of her place within the sect, "Oh...right."

"What are you even doing out here I thought Shura had you doing laps or something or whatever?" Kazuko took the sheet from him after they got it small enough and placed it in the clothes basket for the corresponding room.

"Training," He popped off confidently.

"Training?" Her brow shot up.

Rin looked around like they'd be heard out in the middle of the yard. Only to lean in to her all secretive, "To control my...you know what?"

"You mean your bad breath?" Kazuko teased when she pinched her nose.

"I do not!" Rin paused and cupped his face double checking.

"I'm kidding." Kazuko snickered.

"I haven't asked, since, you know, everything," Rin tried to manage not being as awkward as he normally was, "And the fight, are you ok? Mephi-"

Her hand shot up to her classmates mouth, "Don't say it's name...I haven't had to think about it in three days. I don't want to."

Rin apologized and proceeded to carry on with helping her as they talked, "Ok but, like your ok right? I saw Amai-" He thought better and stayed away from names, "I heard you were sick. And I was just worried."

Intent sweet Kazuko looked up from the linens with a giant smile, "I'm fine Rin. Really."

Not always the best at intuition Rin at least saw she was up and moving. Which had to count for something. Pulling the furthest sheets off the line he came up with a poorly folded wad. Kazuko only sighing and showing him how to correctly fold them for the inn. Rin watching intently, "...you really don't like it here do you?"

Her face fell sullen and she didn't look up at him.

"...I really, I mean you were so bad ass at school," Rin looked from her to the inn, "I had no idea how badly they picked on you here."

"They don't pick on me," Kazuko sternly corrected him. Paying little attention as she placed the sheet with its comrades.

"Oh come on!" Rin exaggerated with his arms, "That Juzo dude is a total asshole to you! Don't you just-"

"Shut up Okumura!" Her command stunned the demon boy. As he really only thought Bon could achieve that tone with him. But apparently some of it must rub off. Kazuko exhaled slowly and barely wanted to acknowledge him, "...I am a guest. I will act accordingly. The sect isn't a handout like chapels or whatever you're use to." She looked up to Rin, "I am blessed to be here and I will show gratitude as such for I have encouraged a debt within the Myoda."

"Bull crap!" Rin spat, "They're just a bunch of pompous assholes who think they're better because you're not related to some old fart no one knows!"

"What would you know about being related to things?! Your the son of sa-" Kazuko cut herself off. Both her eyes and Rin huge with fear someone heard them. Chewing it over she shook her head and took up the three baskets she knew she could carry, "Just leave it ok."

Clenching his fists Rin wasn't done with it. So he took the other six baskets and trailed her in, "I'm not going to leave it. That's crap. I mean you're Bon's girlfriend you would think-"

"Can you not!" Kazuko shouted loudly over the top of him. Dare not even chancing anyone heard them. Rin followed her like a puppy dog with the rest of the laundry.

"Where is mister grumpy now that I think about it?" Rin repeated his question from earlier.

"In a meeting I told you."

"Oh right." Rin stalked up the stairs after her, "Did they have one over at the field office too?"

"Field office?" Kazuko glanced at him confused as she set her things down up stairs in one of the empty rooms to be dispersed from there, "No they hold them here. He was going to come get me when they finished so we could talk about what's going on."

"Uh..." Rin cross examined what he said with her words and shook his head, "No, I saw him head out to the field office before Shura brought me down from training."

"He what?!" Roaring out the door Kazuko didn't even give two shits to finish this petty laundry. Not in the least going to let Bon go off on his own after they kissed again. This time she knew it happened and it wasn't a dream.

Navigating the meeting after half the elders were in fits about the most recent attack. Hojo and Shima families at each other's throats when the last attack boiled down to Juzo and Mamushi being the only eye witnesses. Their tiffs only diving into the inevitable that Tatsuma Suguro hadn't showed up. Leaving suspicion in the undefinable absent master. Through gritted teeth the entire time Bon knew he needed answers and none of these stuck up honors were giving him what he needed. For him Kazuko was the breath of fresh insight he knew everyone needed but wouldn't except help from.

On his way out of the meeting Bon excused himself from going on with Konekomaru and Shima. They giggled going on about Kazuko. But he wanted not to acknowledge it. Knowing they'd kissed again last night. Bon dwelled on how unforgivable it was kissing her drunk. Over and over the exwire tried to think of something to apologize when he saw her next. They weren't drunk kisses or words. He meant every bit of it.

'Juzo?' Catching a glance of the Shima eldest talking with his father and another directly from the field office, Bon stopped behind the stair banister just before stumbling into what they were discussing. He stopped, leaning into the railing straining to hear what they had to say.

"Yes, the field office," Juzo said something in part to his father Bon only caught part of. Yaozo appeared to glance around before fishing a set of keys from his pocket. Just to hand it over to Juzo who'd just moments before been questioned by the elders.

'Juzo did it? And Yaozo knows...' Bon couldn't connect the dots seeing the Shima patriarch was severely afflicted with miasma. Why he would be giving his son the keys to the lowest areas of the field office struck Bon as weird.

When they separated Bon watched Yaozo return to the main group still debating in the inn. Juzo on the other hand didn't. Bon wasn't letting them get away with this no matter what.

Rin put his hand on Kazuko's shoulder when they both watched Bon go into the field office. The complete opposite of what he'd told her.

With little choice to be the voice of reason, Rin tried to look at the other sides of this new discovery, "Hey...maybe we shouldn't be-"

"He lied! He lied to me and left me to do chores!" Kazuko was furious. Rin unsure he could actually keep her from frothing over, "That asshole kisses me and then does this sneaking around shit like its ok to just-"

"You two kissed???" Rin nearly beside himself with the tantalizing bit dropped so casually in her rant. Not sure if it totally floored him the chick with the badass sword would really kiss him. Or that smart as a whip Ryuji would kiss her. Rin more or less trying to imagine it in the first place.

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "I- We- No I just- Don't stare at me like that!" Kazuko pummeled Rin in the noggin when all he could do was bat his eyelashes adoringly at her.

Delaying a rightful beating on Rin's ends. The ground beneath them shook violently. Nothing like an earthquake. This was rumbling and resonating from one place.

"The eye!" Kazuko dropped Rin sprinting down the sidewalk towards where Bon had entered the field office.

"Kazuko wait!" Rin trying to stop her before getting ahead of herself. No chance he knew that shuddering of the ground wasn't a good sign. And he had a bad feeling Bon was smack in the middle of it.


	23. Girl Who Fraternized with Demons

Bon, struck with horror, stared at the place amidst the altar where Mamushi had successfully nabbed the Impure King's eye from all the struggling priests. Muttering washed over the crowd of exorcists and priests. None of them wise enough to have seen the eldest Hojo daughter to be the culprit. And now that both eyes were gone, what did that mean?

Out of the corner of his eye Bon saw his father among the priests. And he was leaving.

"Long time no see, dad," He'd been able to snag his father by his shawl just before the old man disappeared in the confusion.

Tatsuma swallowed the chuckle in his throat. Stepping aside rubbing his head a little caught off guard, "Ryuji, yeah it kinda has been a while hasn't it." The head priest smiled wider, "Hell of a Mohawk you got going there! Zuzu been helping you with that? Bet your mother about-"

"Going somewhere?" Bon jerked him up short with the fist full of his father's shawl.

The Suguro patriarch gave an awkward laugh, "Well, yeah. To go get Mamushi. Can't have her out there running around with our temples relic. Mind letting me go son?"

Gritting his teeth Bon was about to lay into his father. When he saw Kazuko and Rin come trotting down the stairs. They stuck around the edge of the fray and Bon tensed his fist back to looking at his father, "You're going to get Mamushi? Do you know why she betrayed us? Why we're in this mess now?" His voice raised with each question. Kazuko grimacing knowing what came next, "It's because of you! This is your fault! You should have been here! Been at the meeting, not fucking around!"

Having enough of this Kazuko wove her way through the crowd to stand her ground for the old man, "Bon!"

"Oh Zuzu, good timing," Tatsuma laughed halfheartedly, "Maybe you can tell Ryuji to-"

"You had better start talking dad!" Bon talked right over his father. And disregarded Kazuko entirely, "Is it true?! Is what Mamushi said right? Did you betray us?"

"Bon..." Kazuko tried to defuse it, she knew the old man would never but she still couldn't understand why Bon didn't think that.

"Stay out of this!" Not even thinking twice barking down at her without remorse.

Tatsuma saw the whiplash his son gave to the girl by shouting at her. The father of both tried to step in, "Of course not."

"Ok then why don't you tell everyone here what you've been up to? Huh?" His son tightened his fist around the priest's robes.

Torn with the inability to answer to the full extent he knew his son would want. Tatsuma dreaded holding his son's hateful stare but knew it had to be done, "...I'm sorry son, it's a secret. I can't tell anyone, ever. Not even my own son."

The hand holding the master's robes fell. Bon's entire posture slouched as he looked down, "How...how can you say that after everything that just happened? Happened here just-"

"Not everything is worth talking about!" Kazuko blurted out with the shooting pain of instant regret when every eye of the sect fell onto her. Panicked she saw Bon and Tatsuma blink a little surprised. The glares from over half the sect searing her with disapproval, "I..I mean- Why can't you just- He's your dad! How could you be so angry when you don't know everything!"

Tatsuma's expression softened. She didn't need to stick up for the old man, "Zuzu it's alright I-"

"Let me!" Kazuko proclaimed, "Let me go find Mamushi! I can do it. I've been learning to fight, I can help I can-"

"Absolutely not!" Juzo unable to hold his tongue no more, "This is blasphemy to even consider! And to have you down here of all places!"

"Juzo..." His father places a hand before his son. Yaozo not wanting his son to speak as such in front of the master.

"This is ridiculous we can't even trust our own! Mamushi! And this runt-" Juzo pointed an accusing finger at Kazuko, "Doesn't even belong here! How dare you suspect we aren't capable of doing this!"

Denying it Kazuko tried to not let her words get twisted, "No wait- I don't mean that I-"

"That devil's girl shouldn't be allowed anywhere in the sect things have only gotten worse since that whore came to the temple!" Juzo's proclamation causing everyone to flutter in silence.

No idea what to do Kazuko looked from Tatsuma then to Bon. Her tough facade breaking under the weight of what she knew was true. All this time she trained and sought out the power. For this place to really be forsaken. And now how foolish she stood in front of the lions of the temple. Only to be pleading with the master and his son to save her. Tell them otherwise. To give her reason not to believe them. Neither Bon or his father said a thing.

"That's enough!" Rin came bonding to the front, against Shura's will when she spotted her student down here with the sect, "Kazuko is trying to do you all a solid and you treat her like shit! What is your problem with her!" He whipped around grabbing Tatsuma's robe yanking him up before the priest could get anywhere, "Don't walk away! Don't walk away from him or her!" The head priest froze. Tears streaming down Rin's face as he snapped his eyes over to Bon, "And you! Stop being such an ass!"

Mostly unprovoked Rin balled his fist to slug his friend into some sense. What wasn't provoked was the blue flame that engulfed his fist when he sucker punched his friend in the head. Everyone privy to the blue flame the boy had just used on the heir.

"Rin! Bon!" Kazuko lurched forward but was stopped by Shura's unexpected grip on her shoulder.

Already where Rin's fist hit began to swell under Bon's left eye. Wiping the little bit of blood from his lip from the fall Bon regardlessly ignored the helping hand as he stood up. Rin refusing to bow as he stared him down.

"I don't know what went on between you two, but stop this or you're going to regret it later!" Entirely swallowed up in his emotions now Rin could only reflect on the flashes of his own father making their way to the surface in his mind. And each one hurt knowing he could have handled it better, "Apologize! Apologize before it's too late!"

Clenched teeth Bon balled his hands into fists and exploded, "What do you know?! This isn't your business so stay out of it!"

"He's your dad!" Rin screamed, "And you're going to regret doing this! Say your sorry! To him- To Kazuko- Just say your sorry or else you're going to regret it!"

"Now boys, lets stop this," Tatsuma stepped up trying to get between them, "Let's shake hands and just agree to-"

"What are you still doing here?!" Bon shot a poisonous look at his father, "You know where the door is! Get lost old man!"

Nowhere standing on the sidelines Kazuko pushed past Tatsuma tired of this shit coming from her friend's mouth,"Bon stop it! Just because he can't tell you doesn't mean it's his fault! Sometimes you can't- You can't tell someone something no matter how badly you want to!"

"Liar!" Bon snarled without thought it was Kazuko he was yelling at, "There is nothing people who love you can't tell you! If they really loved you in the first place."

"That's enough!" A light of blue flashed. Rin becoming engulfed in his own hell fire, "I use to think, you were the absolute coolest. I looked up to you. But- The way you talk to Kazuko...and your dad-" Rin's head shot up and he glared at Bon not thinking twice about his flames swathing his body and flicking around uncontrollably, "But you're just an asshole!"

"He's on fire!"

"Blue flames!"

Rin's little display shook the crowd with whispering gasps at the first blue flame they'd seen since the blue night. There was no playing it off now.

"Rin don't-" Kazuko's gut reaction to grab his wrist to bring her friend back down.

"Don't!" Shura's curt order stopping Kazuko mid movement.

"She fraternizes with demons!" Priests behind the Shima elders exploded at the simple fact Kazuko reached out to the satanic power in the room, "She's a curse! He's satan!"

Glancing around Kazuko heard the screams and accusations shot right to her. And from her own people, "Wait- No! No it's not that! Please listen-"

"Heretic!" Juzo declared above all else, "This girl is the devil's advocate!"

Unable to stop it tears began streaming down her cheeks. The names. The looks. It was too much. Frenetic she looked to Bon, to Tatsuma, even to Shura for something. Someone to stop this. Wrongfully Rin was the one to come out in her defense. She slapped his hand away when her friend tried to help her. Fat globs running down her face Kazuko pleaded with her look for Bon to say something. Do something. Awe struck he just stood there. Unable to move.

Covering her face Kazuko rushed off up the stairs. As fast as her legs could carry her. She was getting away from them. From all of them. This wasn't it. She couldn't belong here. How could she if she was so wrong.

More out of breath than he intended to be Bon made his way to the kitchen where the rest of the exwires were. Immediately Shima and Konekomaru freaking over Bon's busted face.

"What happened?! Where is everyone going?! Where is Kazuko and Okumura?!"

Questions showered all over him Bon didn't say a word. Shiemi able to get him a cold compress at least. Exhausted and still stunned for all that had happened Bon sat down. Doubling over his knees as he cupped the ice pack to his face.

"Bon why is everyone leaving? Where are all the priests going?" Shima squatted down needing answers as his older brothers were outside the halls shouting orders.

Grimacing Bon closed his eyes, "...Mamushi stole the left eye."

"Mamushi?!" Konekomaru and Shima gasping not believing the culprit really was within the sect.

Shiemi the one seeing the shortage of two classmates, "Wait, where is Rin?"

Another tense and Bon didn't look up from the ground, "...Okumura blew his cover in front of the entire sect."

"He showed his flames?!" Shiemi exasperated knowing what that meant since Kazuko wasn't there with him either, "What happened where is he?! Is he ok?! Where is Kazuko? She didn't-"

"I don't know....Ms. Shura took him..." Bon finally sitting back in the chair. He took in everyone's worried and panicked expressions. Feeling even worse now as this last part was solely his fault, "Kazuko....ran away."


	24. Mothers Who Could Not Be

Broken away from Kyoto's main streets to the forest abiding land around it was easy enough for the native. Kazuko knew back streets, alleys and swerving back ways from a childhood of running and hiding. Full of anger and grief over being made the bad guy right in front of the sect. With the son of Satan standing within arms reach. They still chose to attack her. Belittle her. Cast her out. And Bon said nothing. For him to take care of these people. And tell her that he loved her in the same breath. Kazuko knew he was lying about one of them. For that she feared the later.

The forest surrounding Kyoto was a gracious day hike when the sun was high. During the evening though shadows of ragged trees danced from the poor moonlight cast down on them. Nothing but Himawari on her back Kazuko found solace of possible danger instead of the vipers everyone was back at the sect.

"Pieces of shit," Scuffing a rock across her path, Kazuko stopped and watched it tumble to a stop twelve or so feet in front of her, "Fucking stupid sect...I should have left when I graduated school."

Casting a weary gaze out in front. There was nothing but dark for miles. Looking behind the slight glow of Kyoto back where she'd left. Part of her longed to have the faint sense that someone, anyone at this point, would come after her. No one would though. Not even Bon. These were his people after all.

"You don't like it here," Kazuko jumped to the intruder somewhere in front of her. Squinting she could hardly see details in the ill fitting light. Where the voice came from escaped her, "I don't know why we left."

That voice.

Plunging down from the canopy. Amaimon landed with a thud but on his own two feet. Oddly out of fear Kazuko stepped back instead of grabbing her sword.

"They're mean," Amaimon's gaze shifted from her onto the city behind them, "I'll kill them."

"You will not!" This was too much. Kazuko lost why when she wanted someone to come find her it had to be him. Not even caring to ask why or what he was doing. Kazuko forged on past Amaimon deeper into the evening cloaked forest.

Slogging along the hillside trail Kazuko meant to be alone. For that Amaimon didn't get the hint. Following about a step and a half behind. The demon king could be heard rustling through his pocket. Surely for the candy in his pocket. And of course Amaimon stopped to look around like he was flabbergasted just where to put his wrapper.

A sigh left Kazuko and she turned around to take the wrapper from his grasp. Only to shove it into her pocket and continue on.

"Where are we going?" Amaimon wallowed the candy around in his mouth.

"We aren't going anywhere," Kazuko turned on her heel as he took a step too close. Leaving them nose to nose, "Go away."

"I can't," Amaimon unapologetically monotone.

"Yes you can."

"No. Big brother said to keep an eye on you. It was easier in the city. And I had more to do. But I guess a hike is fine."

"This isn't a hike!"

"Then why are you outside."

"I just-" Kazuko bit the inside of her cheek realizing how close he was. Huffing and turning she started back up the hill, "I want to be alone."

Amaimon wasn't phased and continued following.

"I said alone!"

"No you don't." His words caught her off guard. She'd stopped but didn't turn around. Amaimon cracked the hard candy in his jaw and swallowed the mashed sugar before returning his attention to her, "You wanted that boy to come get you. That was dumb."

"Your dumb!" Not even thinking before she spoke. Kazuko refused to turn around to him with all these tears streaming down her face. Stifling the sob in her throat she wiped at her eyes and continued on.

Continued in silence they made it a good portion up the hill. Lights from Kyoto no longer anything more than a twinkle. Trees cleared opening up to the night sky and the soft glow of the nearly full moon. The human lagged in the steep parts. Giving the demon king the chance to match her pace until they were walking side by side. Now more than ever Kazuko didn't care.

"Where are we going?" Amaimon asked once more apathetic where they actually ended up. The change in scenery was breaking his boredom at least a bit.

Rubbing at her face Kazuko didn't have it in her to be catty, "To a temple."

"There were temples in Kyoto." Amaimon offered the clearly less physical alternative to this night hike.

"I'm not going to pray," Kazuko shifted Himawari on her back so it stopped making her shoulder blades burn.

"Then why go."

"To be alone."

"You could do that in your room."

"I just...." Kazuko caved shaking her head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe you'd feel better if we fought." Amaimon now done with walking around wanted more exercise than a amble walk.

Ashamed she was even filled with this much grief, Kazuko wiped at her eyes again and shook her head, "Fighting is what got me into this."

"Fighting helps everything, it's fun."

"No Amaimon, it doesn't," Kazuko saw it useless to even talk to him but the demon carried on, "I'm sad, ok? People get sad."

"Why get sad when you could just get angry?" He strangely enough sounded genuine. Enough so Kazuko looked beside at him, "Sadness doesn't help."

"Says the guy who ate my entire pack of snacks the way here." She mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Amaimon tilted his head confused.

Shaking her head Kazuko ambled to a stop just to look up at the stars above them so crisp and clear above them, "People eat when they're sad."

"Or bored."

Head still angled up Kazuko shifted her grey eyes onto him beside her, "You don't cry when you're bored."

Amaimon shrugged. Picking at something in his teeth the demon king stepped in front of her, "Big brother ran away from home. And now he's happier. Maybe you should do that."

"And run where?" Kazuko looked over at the green little demon not even looking at her and posed the clear obstacle of being a human and not a hundred year old conniving demon of sorts. 

"I don't know," Amaimon blinked up at the sky, "Running away sounds boring. But Gehenna is nice I guess."

Barely attempting to stifle the laugh Kazuko couldn't believe his only suggestion was running away to a literal hell hole, "I'll pass. I don't want to be possessed and killed."

"Oh, you wouldn't be possed," Amaimon tipped his head back to look over at her, "You're already possessed."

"Pff yeah, ok," She schlepped off his idiotic prattle and stalked past him on their way.

"You're so much stranger than our little brother," Amaimon started after her at his leisure, "Humans are strange. Seems those ones at the sect knew about the sword though."

"Kurikara? No duh Rin was dumb and flamed up." Kazuko rolled her eyes.

"Little brother showed those people his flames? Oh no, that's not good," Amaimon tilted his head, "I'll have to tell brother when we go back. But I don't mean his sword. I mean that one."

Glancing back Kazuko felt her blood run a little cold when Amaimon's black nail was pointing at the scabbard on her back.

"...Himawari?" She grew very skeptical of what game he was playing, "This is an enchanted sword...Mephisto said so...it picks it's wielders only compatible with-"

"With it's demon yes," Amaimon nodded so frankly.

"What? No! No I wouldn't- I mean I couldn't be possessed- But it's a sword it can't-"

Quick Amaimon snatched the scabbard from her. Not minding the fact he tore the fabric she'd used to sling it over her shoulders. Shrieking at him to give it back Amaimon didn't respond. Only jostling it in his hands. Even attempting to pry it open only to find the surprise seal on it.

"Wow, you must really be upset," Amaimon reefed on the hilt that wouldn't budge, "And for a long time. It's stuck."

"What? You idiot! It's not stuck- Give that to me!" Lurching forward Kazuko pathetically tried to take back her sword but Amaimon bounced out of the way too fast. Most of his attention on examining the sword.

"If we fought right now, it might be a fair fight," Amaimon didn't flinch to dodge when Kazuko bulldozed into him. Standing sturdy when her hands gripped the scabbard trying to tear it away from him. Unphased by her Amaimon looked up at her, "We should-"

Addled into silence the demon king did not expect a lot from the fragile human. What he didn't get was finding her staring down at their hands with tears streaming down her face. They rolled down her cheeks onto to both their hands as they gripped Himawari.

"...please...please don't say fight. Just, for once...please," Kazuko far not herself begging at the demon. But here she was too broken to even care at this point. There was no point, she dropped her hold on Himawari. Cupping her hands over her face Kazuko still couldn't fathom how all she wanted was to feel wanted. And this idiot was what she ended up crying in front of. Amaimon's lack of response almost letting the tears flow harder. She knew he didn't understand. He didn't understand any of this nor did it matter to him. That fact almost comforted the contorted emotions swirling inside the exwire.

Abruptly startled to feel the nails lightly scrape her face and the palm coming in flush contact with her cold cheek. Not even registering it had to be Amaimon touching her even though she followed the arm up until her eyes met with the complacent green ones locked on her. In a cloud of fog since recovering from the poison. The fact came rushing back in a flash that'd he'd tried to kiss her. Amaimon had tried to kiss her when she was poisoned. And when it wasn't him, Bon was what smelled different on her.

'She is mine, you gave her dead flowers. I give her new flowers. Alive flowers. She is mine.'

Kazuko was fraternizing with demons. The sect was right. Everyone was right. She was becoming one of them. What if, this is where she belonged? What if she wasn't meant to help after all. This sword wasn't a blessing. It was her curse that weaponized all her insecurities. And worst of all, she liked it.

No idea what her intent was when her body leaned into him. Amaimon stuanched the tears and Kazuko wanted to see what else the demon could do for her when no one else seemed to. Her eyes closed and she let sadness slip into anger just as he asked. Maybe, this was where she belonged after all.

"Kazuko?!"

The touch gone, Himawari thudding on the ground and she whipped around to the voice calling her. Just to see him, "Mr. Suguro?!"

Tatsuma trudged up the last stint of the hill to where the girl was standing alone, "There you are! What are you doing out here?! You shouldn't be out here at night!"

Shaking off the daze that had settled. Kazuko looked around unaware if the master saw Amaimon. No luck looking around the demon was gone but for the better. Gripping Himawari to her chest Kazuko stepped back when Tatsuma took a step to her, "Stay back! I don't need your help! I don't- I don't need anyone's help!"

His old wrinkly face dropped down seeing the reflection of angry watery eyes staring back at him, "Oh my dear....it's alright now. I'm here, let's get you back and-"

"I'm not going back!" She screamed at the old man. Another step back and Kazuko wasn't even sure where she was now. No need she wasn't at the inn and that's was her goal, "I'm never going back!"

"So what? You're just going to live out here?" Tatsuma didn't take another step seeing her riled up as such, "At a cursed broken temple like this old man." Confused Kazuko didn't understand. Until she craned her head around. Suddenly seeing she'd made it to the cursed temple. No idea how she'd managed it in the dark. Or when she'd gotten here with Amaimon tagging along it was one giant blur. Tatsuma laughed, "The forest is no place for a pretty young girl. Go back and I'm sure Ryuji can-"

"Fuck the sect! Fuck that asshole!" Kazuko snapped. New even worse streams of tears leaked from her eyes. She'd really just forsaken Bon and the sect all in one breath. Clutching her sword to her chest Kazuko could feel her legs turning to jelly. Inadvertently she sunk down to the fetal position. Only to have a choking sob leave her, "I'm not going back! I'm never going back!"

A gentle rustle the old man's feet as he finally approached her. Tatsuma knelt down in front of her and placed a ginger hand on the middle of her back. Faintly her shoulders shuddered when the soundless sobbing.

"You don't have to go back," Tatsuma assured her quietly. What could count as a father figure for the parent-less girl knelt down in front of her. Creaking and groaning all the way he finally at least got down in front of her. Even though Kazuko refused to look up. Only bawling into her lap and the sword she clutched too.

"...why...why would he let them do that-" Kazuko stifled through tears.

Tatsuma continued to rub his worn palm along her back doing the best imitation of comforting that the man knew, "We both know Ryuji, that wasn't directed at you. He gets that temper like his mom and suddenly everyone is sucked in."

"It was though!" she couldn't hide the ugly tears anymore, "He's been upset with me since I got this stupid sword! I- I did it all on purpose. I didn't even know I was doing it! Pushing him away- I thought I was helping- I did it for the sect! For him....I...I thought..."

Swiping a calloused thumb over her cheek. Tatsuma knew smiling wasn't the right answer but as she went on all the priest could see was her mother, "...look at you, I never thought I'd see the day you looked like your mother. After all these years, how you look just like her."

Shock value for even mentioning her deceased mom got the sobs to stop. Blinking wildly confused Kazuko stared at him confused, "...m-my mom?"

Chuckling to himself Tatsuma pulled on his sleeve enough so he could wipe the few dripping tears from her face, "Now that I think about it, you're nearly her age when she came to the sect."

"But, she was pregnant with me....?"

"She certainly was," Tatsuma's thick brows furrowed and he thought out loud while he counted on his hands, "You were born four months before Ryuji...and your mom came to the sect in January. Yeah, she was eighteen the month you were born. And the dear turned nineteen the very next month. Torako was in absolute baby mode by the time your mother had you. I was so afraid she'd be in such a frenzy that Ryuji would come early! Two babies, now I wasn't sure about that!"

The realization that she was two years shy of when her own mother gave birth to her sent an unfamiliar chill through her skin. Fixated down on the sword in her lap Kazuko ran her fingers along the ornate scabbard until her fingertips met the metal hilt of Himawari. She was fighting demons with a sword and traipsing around the mountain side. How had her mother just been two years older with a baby on the way.

"...my mom," Kazuko looked up from her lap to the vastness that was the sect grounds before everyone mostly moved in to Kyoto, "She, really came all the way out here during winter?"

Tatsuma gave an affirmative nod, "Nearly six months pregnant with little to show aside from ratty clothes and no story behind it."

"Why, why did you take her in? Why did you let her have me if this was going to happen?!" she unwittingly pleaded like the choice to birth her really was that simple.

"Kazuko..." Tatsuma's face soften, "You were going to be born no matter what. No force between Assiah and Gehenna could stop nature. Your mother knew you needed to be safe. That's all she cared about."

"Bull crap!" the tears began threatening her once more, "She was a freeloader looking for a handout! She was nothing but a diluted idiot who didn't think her actions had consequences! But they did! They did and I'm stuck with them!"

Tatsuma didn't raise his voice. Only lowered his gaze and let her finish, "...Kazuko, do you remember how your mother died?"

"Y-Yeah-" she wiped her snotty nose with the arm of her shirt, "In the blue night, with Konekomaru's family and others. She shouldn't have even been in there she was an outsider and-"

"I allowed her to come in that day," His words cutting her off cold. Kazuko blinked surprised, she knew the story of how her mother died. Why was he telling her this. Sighing deeply Tatsuma tipped his head back and looked up at the sky, "I should have known better to let her come in while we were switching prayers. But Yua begged and pleaded that she needed to pay her respects for the day. Instead of cleaning up that morning like she normally would, Torako allowed her to sleep after a restless night." The old priest clenched his teeth. Blotting at the corners of his eyes with his robes as Tatsuma continued, "She was so so so upset that she refused to let one day go where she didn't put in work here. For everyone that liked to shrug off their duties time to time, your mother was determined to never go a day without giving back."

"M-Mom...wasn't supposed to be there that day?" Kazuko looked on at him confounded. She knew her mother at least worked the grounds. But she'd never heard that it was an actual routine job that she had.

Doing his best to keep the tears to a minimum Tatsuma bared the brunt of the memory. Knowing full well Kazuko was too young when it happened to ever recall such things, "No. No she wasn't but I let her anyways. I...I should have known better and this is what I pay now for taking this on. I allowed your mother to stay, I allowed her to come to the temple that day, I've allowed all of this to happen." He gestured to the dark secluded abandonment that was the sects rightful place. Now left to dust and mother nature with no one to keep the outer buildings.

Swallowing her tears Kazuko tried to hard to never think of her mother. Never acknowledge her. And never follow that same path. But how foolishly she had conned herself into thinking her mother hadn't done so in love. Love for another. Here Kazuko was just as simple as her mother had been.

She looked up at the man before her. Too which she felt more of a connection with than any other adult she'd encountered, "...Mr. Suguro, I don't blame you."

He glanced to her surprised, "Dear no, it's alright the blame, all of this, before and now. I've always been so bad at this."

"No-" she shook her head earnestly, "No that's not true. I...I understand. I understand not being able to tell those you love. Carrying around heavy guiltful things within you." Kazuko's grip twisted on Himawari. Glowering down at the sword hating and loving it all at once.

'You're already possessed.' Amaimon's words echoed in her head. Was she already so forsaken?

Pulling her from her thoughts Tatsuma's laid a hand over her own. Taking the attention from the sword up to him, "Let me be on Ryuji's pissed off list. You should never be on it."

A pathetic half snort left her. Kazuko shook her head, "...I've been on that list more often than not these past few months."

Her surrogate father tipped her face up with a gentle lift of her chin, "Go back. Yaozo knows you are good. Juzo was just upset. Ryuji, the other boys, they need someone strong like you."

Hating that he was right. Returning was the only answer. Though the offer to runaway at the hands of a demon still tempted strings within her being Kazuko yet understood. She suddenly realized the old priest made it all the way up here in the dark. And alone.

"Wait-" Her face contorted a little confused, "You didn't come up here for me, or else Bon would have come. Why are you up here Mr. Suguro?"

Sighing deeply the old man finally got back up on his feet from the poorly crouched position he was in. Padding off the dirt on his knees Tatsuma adjusted his garments, "We have things no one else knows. Both eyes are stolen, I have to protect my people."

Bounding to her feet Kazuko readied herself to draw her sword, "Let me help! I'm not a demon! You know what I am! I'd never even-"

"I know you wouldn't Zuzu," Tatsuma smiled weakly. Ambling past her he clasped a hand on her shoulder, "Just like that sword, even old men like me have secrets to keep those we love safe. Do me a favor, go back down and protect Torako and the boy would you?"

"Wait- What about you, you can't just-"

"You've been strong for a very long time," Tatsuma turned a sweet aspiring smile to the young woman, "Let an adult take care of it. I promise you that it'll be okay."

For the first time in a while Kazuko believed what she was being told. He could handle it. Tatsuma always did. These Suguro's were always beyond stubborn and that's maybe why she believed the old man. Until the aloof slow clap echoed before them both.

"Quite beautiful, really, I'm nearly moved."

Hasty to put himself between Kazuko and the newcomers, Tatsuma kept her behind him, "Saburota Todo."

The name rung a bell but Kazuko had to think. Where had she been hearing that voice?

Another round of clapping and forth came the worn old man. Stepping from the trees shadows the culprit behind all these break ins smiled sweetly to them. Mamushi far worse for the wear coming up beside her old teacher. Left eye weeping blood. A clear sign she was still harboring the sect relic.

"Out of the way!" Mamushi called for immediate access to the building behind them.

Tatsuma half assed a laugh and shook his head, "Mamushi, you know I can't do that."

"Fool!" The Hojo priestess snarled, "You have been nothing but a curse on this beautiful sect! I will right this! I will right where you all have failed!"

"Now Mamushi," Todo placed a hand before his excitable disciple, "You've lost a bit of blood carrying that left eye. Perhaps leave it to me."

"Todo, you know I can't let you in here," Tatsuma stepped forward rolling up his sleeves.

"Is that so?" Todo sidestepped a weak Mamushi, "I've come this far. I think we both know how this will end."

Chhk.

Todo's black brow rose above the rim of his thick glasses. Kazuko positioned herself before the head priest with Himawari drawn for the first time since facing Amaimon. Curiously the master minding thief noted the resonating brightness from such average looking metal.

"Oh my, now who might you be? Wielding such a sword," Todo inquired charismatically not anticipating another with the forlorn priest.

"Runt-" Mamushi hissed. Hackles raised to throw this intruder out, "Master Todo this brat is no one! Let me dispose of-"

"She'll kill you," Todo stated matter of fact.

Mamushi gasped, nearly offended, to hear such travesty leave her teacher's lips. And in regards to the girl, "She is a runt! She is no one and she will not stand in our wa-"

"Do you see that sword," Todo motioned to the tachi styled weapon held in a very firm grip, "That is an enchanted sword. Too which she has attuned herself quiet well with. Why didn't you tell me the sect had such an impressive weapon meister."

Appalled he likened her to any allegiance to the temple Mamushi declined it, "She is not part of them at all! She is-"

"Going to kick your ass for betraying the sect," Kazuko lifted Himawari up in an offensive position, "I owe so much to this man and his family. I won't allow you to get anywhere near time."

Frothing Mamushi disregarded his bleeding eye in favor of an attack. Just to have Todo calmly stop her. Glaring up she didn't expect his next command, "Find a way in. Now. We don't have much time. I'll simply take care of this, you've already done so well Mamushi. Allow me."

Caustic about the order. Mamushi knew Kazuko was no match with that foolish toy of hers. All she had to do was get past Master Tasuma. A flash and she was gone.

"Go! Get Mamushi!" Kazuko barked back to the old priest.

"Kazuko wait-" Tatsuma baring the idea of her fighting this monster.

Tensing up her grey eyes narrowed on the flippant man before her, "Go. I've fought worse."

Torn Tatsuma knew he had no chance. He'd go get Mamushi and waste no time getting Kazuko out of this before Todo did any damage.

Alone the young knight took a deep breath readying herself. The familiar buzz of Himawari's warmth a calming reminder at least. Todo seemed less bothered to be facing a girl.

"You...I did not plan for the old master to recruit a swordsman," Todo took a step forward.

Kazuko charged. Swiping up Himawari for a clean and quick cut to end it.

"Wow," Todo reappeared a few feet behind her, "Now I can't say I expected that from a girl."

'Shit, he's fast.' Kazuko swung around not to leave herself open. Todo seemed unphased by such super speed, 'He's still not as fast as Amaimon....and I've trumped him before.'

"Are you thinking of that demon friend of yours?" Todo beamed a smile at her, "Or about that hier who yelled at you?"

A taunt. Kazuko's lip twitched, his words nothing compared to Mephisto's torment. Once more she struck out giving it everything she had. This time she jabbed Himawari when she was within range of just a normal slash. Successful when she felt resistance meet the end of her weapon.

Out of range once more Todo looked, at least surprised this time, and reached up to his cheek. Attuned so sharp with all the pent up emotions she'd had to stuff down, Himawari left a drooling line of blood on the man's tan cheek. Todo examined the crimson liquid on his fingertips, "Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Nothing like those weaklings at the sect."

"Bastard! Stop talking and fight me!" Kazuko snarled. Growing tired of his prattle she found he was easier to cut than Amaimon. Calling on a hail of attacks Kazuko slashed her away pushing the inhuman old man back step by step. Always dodging or avoiding. Soon she wondered if speed was all he had to offer after all this great hype about the man stealing the Impure Kings eyes.

"Well, I don't see much of a reason to fight," Todo not even an ounce out of breath bobbing each strike of the overcharged sword, "I just need to buy time."

Hauling her sword over her head. Kazuko jumped down with the intent to split the man right down the middle. Screaming Himawari's name as she struck the ground with blinding golden light.

Panting as she stood back up. Kazuko beheld the giant slash she'd carved out in front of her. Tree limbs, building siding, miscellaneous things in the way, all scalded away to absolute dust in a pathway nearly triple her width. No way the man managed to avoid that wide of a task.

Satirical clapping from a top the temple building.

"Very good, my my, who ever picked you for that weapon certainly knew what they were doing," Todo rested unscathed at the peak of the building she was trying to keep him from, "You might come in handy later. But sadly, I think our time here is done now child."

Sneering Kazuko felt her muscles ache. Himawari growing cold in her hands after all that output at once. But this four eyed trickster wasn't going to beat her, "No! I will kill you! I will-"

Deep trembling churned under foot. And directly. Panic wide eyes Kazuko stepped back unsure of what trick he was playing. Todo began cackling maniacally. This wasn't good.

"What did you do?! What is this?!" Kazuko damned.

"My dear, don't you know anything about the sect you so fiercely protect?" Deceptively agile Todo jumped down from the roofs peak. He began towards Kazuko so assured in his step that she went backwards out of reflex, "The left eye, right eye. They are but pawns for the greatest secret kept by the Myoda!"

Weakened by spending all her energy in one attack. All Kazuko had to do when he attacked was put up Himawari as a barrier. Todo's kick sending her smacking into a close building. Wincing Kazuko stuck Himawari in the ground trying to regain her footing before Todo got to her.

"Those eyes, that story about the Myoda slaying the Impure king, all but false!" Todo towered above the downed knight. His carefree expression dipping into a more sinister smirk, "Those eyes, just need to be reunited with their rightful body."

"Lies!" Kazuko doubled over with the pain in her ribs from the after shock, "That's a lie! Everyone knows the founders defeated the Impure King! Sealing away his eyes to keep his power from ever returning!"

Another gut rumbling quake shook the ground under them. Still grinning Todo knelt down so he was eye level with the righteous little knight, "Secrets are deadly. Seems you should have learned that lesson a while ago. But alas-" Todo grabbed a fist full of her shirt just to reef the girl up to her feet so he wouldn't have to kill a knelt opponent, "It seems you won't learn that lesson any sooner now you foolish gi-"

"Kafun no In!"

A gale of ember riddled wind flew right into Todo. Knocking his grip from Kazuko's throat as well as tossing the previously quick man to the ground. Eyes shooting to where the attack came from. Kazuko cried out seeing Tatsuma with a gravely hurt Mamushi barely moving with his help. More than anything the yellow and orange flames flickering around the old man's robes. And not burning anything they touched. Stole all forms of words from the girl.

"Go! Take Mamushi and go!" Tatsuma closed the gap between them. Mamushi near unconscious with a gaping hole where her eye should have been.

"But-" Kazuko bewildered look at the wiping fires around him, "What's happening?! Why is the ground shaking?!"

Tatsuma heard the crunch of twigs from along the tree line. Whipping around quickly he nearly blasted an unannounced Juzo bombarding out of the woodworks.

"Juzo!" Tatsuma more than surprised to see the Shima son all the way out here.

Right away Juzo recognised what laid before him, "...K-Karura- The flame of-"

"Take Mamushi and go!" Tatsuma dared bark the order again, "Juzo take Mamushi! Kazuko protect them down the hillside! Before it spreads!"

"Before what sprea-" Kazuko nearly yelping when an eruption of white spores spewed from the shambles of the old temple building.

"Miasma!" Juzo wide eyed saw the spore sacks dwarfing anything they'd seen thus far. Something gurgling and growing under the milky white sacks. The dusting of spores sprinkling out of the poisonous growing mass.

"Go!" Tatsuma was not going to say it again. Juzo with Kazuko's help slung Mamushi onto his back. Leaving the Keurig user completely defenseless.

"Mr. Suguro we can't leave you!" Kazuko tightened her grip on her sword trying to fight the urge to cry.

"I'll be fine," Tatsuma grabbed her by the shoulders and made Kazuko look at him, "Go. Protect Juzo and get Mamushi to help. They need you. I need you, can you do that for me?"

Her bottom lip quivered not wanting to leave him, "B-But you-"

"I will be fine," Tatsuma ruffled her hair even though by now she was taller than him, "And when Mamushi wakes up, she can tell everyone what happened. First hand, promise."

Split Kazuko wasn't sure even what the aura around the old priest was. But it was like nothing she'd felt before. Juzo knew though. And he understood the master's orders.

For better or worse he looked at Kazuko with a trace of worry in his face, "Please...help me get Mamushi back...please."

Bile in her throat for what was being asked. Kazuko knew they wouldn't make it at this rate if they dawdled. Throwing her head back and screaming Kazuko hugged the old man in brief. All to start off down the hill as Juzo couldn't defend from the globs of the regrowing Impure King as they dropped from the sky. Himawari the best luck burning the spores with ease Kazuko was a flash of light as they descended the hill.

Tatsuma swelling his chest with a deep breath knew how this may end. But that it needed to end. A last glance down the mountain side where the three of them disappeared. The priest whispered to himself, "Please take care of my boy, Kazuko."


	25. Resurrection and Redemption

Cascading through the inns entry way Kazuko did her best to help Mamushi off of Juzo's back as help swarmed them in disarray.

"Mamushi?! Juzo?!" Uwabami rushed to his injured daughter. Forsaken or not for stealing the left eye, the father could not stop to think as his first born bled profusely from her left eye socket. Others, including a slow moving Yazo, asking if Juzo was alright. None of them coming to Kazuko as she stood covered in spore like sacs from the miasma from head to toe. Her sword no better off with the disgusting Impure King's sickness they'd all barely escaped from.

"Where is the master?!" Yazo demanded seeing the three sect youngsters were present but Tatsuma wasn't. The Shima patriarch clutched his chest coughing, still stricken with dangerous amounts of miasma and no better off than Mamushi as help tried to staunch the bleeding eye.

"He's still up there!" Blood soaked tears streamed down Mamushi's face, "He was protecting us! Master was protecting us and I- I failed everyone I did this- I-"

"Mamushi-" Juzo put a comforting hand on her shoulder as the young woman hyperventilated at the utter destruction Todo had conned her into causing. This isn't what he told her. Mamushi fell right into the trap and doomed not only the sect but the rest of Kyoto as the Impure King's resurrection wouldn't stop now.

Her remaining red eye darted to Kazuko who stood stunned in the entryway, "You- You have to go help him! Master Suguro won't survive his attacks! Kazuko please- Please go you saw what I did. Please, I'm so sorry I should have never-" The Hojo daughter's gaze fell to Bon as he and the rest of the exwires came to all the commotion. Unable to stop it the strong shrine maiden burst into tears, "M-Master Ryuji- I am so sorry- I-"

"I have to go back up," Kazuko sheathed Himawari not even caring to acknowledge the rest of her classmates. She was stopped when Yazo called her out.

"No! You will not go up there alone!" Yazo stepping in on calling the shots startled Kazuko to stop in front of Bon and turn back to everyone else, "Our job is to protect Kyoto! We are in defense mode now everyone will report to the meeting room and plans will start from there! Now, get Mamushi stable and taken care of. Everyone else hands on deck no one leaves without a vaccination and we move from there."

Kazuko clenched her teeth. Now someone decided to take control. Not like before down in the shrine when they all bickered and tried to use her as a scapegoat. Going to shoulder off the sects commands for they weren't her concerns. Kazuko was stopped by Bon grabbing her wrist as she tried to leave.

"Where's dad?!" His voice a little frantic.

All eyes on her Kazuko wanted to jerk her hands away from him but suddenly felt the weariness seep into her bones. Her bottom lip trembled and Kazuko tired to keep it together, "H-he's fighting Todo...and the Impure King I-" She stopped seeing the horror in her friend's face, "I have to go! He won't be able to stop him! Todo- He's inhuman, I couldn't even land a scratch on him he was-"

"You engaged Saburota?!" Bon shook her hands in his grip, "We're exwires and you fought the damn thing we were told to stay clear of?!"

"What else was I supposed to do!?" Tears gleamed in the corners of her eyes. Kazuko beside herself that she really was going to cry in front of the class, "Your dad needed help! Needs help! He- He needs someone to help him like he's helped me! I have to-"

"You're gonna need a lot more firepower than one measly sword," From the fray of priests and exorcists scrambling to counter the Impure King's resurrection, Shura came down to the group of exwires with an oddly folded pile of shawls, "Another sword might be helpful."

"Rin!" Shiemi expounded since their friend wasn't with the instructor, "Where's Rin?!"

Kazuko suddenly remembering he'd flamed up in front of the sect. In too much of a huff to leave she'd completely forgotten what his fate might of entailed.

"He flamed up at the worst possible time," Shura lax about it scratched her head like it was all too much work, "The higher ups are pretty pissed. Ordered for his execution in fact. But I think if maybe something like, defeating the Impure King happened-" Everyone catching on what the exorcist meant.

Bon looked down at his grip on Kazuko. She blinked and ripped her hands from him. Taking one of the cloaks from Shura's stack, "Where is he."

"Wait Kazuko we don't know if we should-" Konekomaru spoke up with his fear still instilled in him that Rin was the son of satan.

"I owe Master Suguro my life!" Konekomaru jumped back with her sudden sharpness. Taking a deep breath she knew none of them would understand, especially Bon, "He- He needs our help. And my mom would have never sat and waited for someone else to do it."

Stepping to her side, Shiemi took one of the cloaks. She looked to Kazuko and gave her an assured nod, "I'll be right by your side. Rin's our friend. He'd do the same for us." For once in her life Kazuko was so grateful to have Shiemi on her side.

The real deal breaker for the rest of the exwires was Bon. He stared hard at Kazuko. The fact she mentioned her mother was otherworldly. Something happened up there on the mountain and he needed to know what his father said to make Kazuko even help Mamushi and Juzo. Bon took the cloak and Kurikara from Shura, "He's in the cells below isn't he?"

"Bingo," Shura pointed a finger gun at the tallest exwire, "These cloaks will make you invisible. But you still need to be quiet."

Not asking twice Bon started towards the basement of the field office. Kazuko and Shiemi in line after him. Only to force Konekomaru and Shima to cave to Bon's leadership. Izumo denying they wouldn't get anywhere without her help. Everyone cladded in a cloak under the watchful eye of Shura as she slipped back into the meeting room ready to do all she could on her end to stop this rebirth of the Impure King.

Just like the guess. Rin's cell was indeed under the field office. Getting to which wasn't hard with the invisibility cloaks. A few grumbling issues as everyone kept bumping into one or stepping on the heels of one another's shoes. Down below it was easy to see the guady oversided iron door that surely hid Rin.

"Mephisto," Kazuko remarked with everyone staring wide eyed at the contraption that wasn't a normal jail cell door.

"How do you..." Shima confused at her odd guess.Kazuko only affirmed his inquiry with a gesture to Himawari on her back. Still skeptical no one got her guess but there wasn't a lot of time to debate their classmates shady dealings.

"Someone needs to stand guard," Izumo looked back down the hall. If they were caught it'd be worse off since Rin's cell was nearly at the far end. They'd be cornered if anyone came in.

"I'll go," Kazuko volunteered seeing as she wouldn't have an issue fighting any of the sect if they came down. As far as she was concerned she had a bone to pick with a few of the priests who called her a demon sympathizer.

She was half way down the hall when Bon made to go after her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Konekomaru tentative that maybe pissing off their only other protection wasn't a smart idea.

Bon snorted and shoved Kurikara into Shiemi's grasp, "Get that idiot Okumura out fast, we need to leave."

They agreed. And Bon hauled off back to the front of the hallway. Where Kazuko already stationed herself. When he came up to the otherside of the doorway Bon didn't know what to expect but her silence. Which was all she gave him.

Glancing at the sword in a white knuckled grip the Myoda hier looked up at her, "...I'm sorry."

She was unresponsive. Bon should have known better. But he didn't think there was a better time to apologize with the chance they would die doing this.

"I..I should have said something," He spoke softly, knowing she had every right to be pissed about what happened when Mamushi stole the eye, "And I didn't. For that, I'm sorry...Kazuko can we just-"

"Just what?!" Just hearing his voice made her snap. Shrugging the vigilante duty as she swung around grabbing a fist of his uniform shirt, "Just act like it didn't happen?! Act like none of this is happening?! Is that what you want to do Ryuji?! Go back to things like it never- Like we never left the sect and all this happened? Newsflash I hated it here- I never asked to be here-"

"Kazuko no I-"

"No you don't get to be upset! You showed your true colors Ryuji!" She wasn't even using his nickname, and it stung. Bon dropped his gaze sullen. Kazuko unsure she meant it. Or if this was just all talk. But right now she didn't want this added on to everything else, "...your father saved me once. I owe him everything, I don't care what you think. He's strong but needs help." He was amazed she even had this much to say about the old man, "...I blamed myself for what happened to my mom....but he blames himself so much more. I- I can't let him carry that around anymore."

"But you do! You carry it around!" Bon couldn't even bite his tongue over this, "You blame yourself for everything! You don't have to, you've never had to. Please, I shouldn't have...done a lot of things. I didn't know this much was going to change..."

Releasing her grip on his shirt Kazuko turned away refusing to look at him, "...nothing's changed...this is who I am, you're just seeing it for the first time and I-"

A loud cranking noise caught both fighting exwires off guard. When Bon saw his friends in a strange stasis and Shiemi utterly gone, he made to go figure out where someone screwed up.

"Wait-" Kazuko snagged his sleeve, "Don't go over there."

Bon scowled at her, "What? Why? Something's wrong, we need Okumura out that isn't happening so-"

"It's a spell," Kazuko didn't know shit about actual enchantments. But with how flamboyantly that jail door screamed Mephisto the young knight was well aware of his games.

"How do you know?"

She motioned to her sword once more.

"What does your sword have to do with-"

"Will you just act like I might know something after spending six months with the crooked ass headmaster!" Kazuko barked. Bon tensed but her reminder only reaffirmed how much he hated all this secrecy between them. But she had spent a lot of time with Lord Pheles and Bon was at a loss for the janky door.

Before either of them could argue more. The heavy iron laiden door creaked as it's hinges twisted and it slowly swung open. Gut reaction Kazuko side stepping in front of Bon with her hand on Himawari for whatever horror was going to come out of the door.

A sizzling nothingness as light blue flames licked the area around them. Rin and Shiemi appeared one step out of the jail door.

"Okumura!"

"Rin!"

Kazuko and Bon swarming them in a heartbeat as whatever spell that'd stopped the rest wore off harmlessly. Everyone stirring and realizing they may have actually succeeded in breaking Rin out.

Rin looked around at the group of faces looking on at him. Heart warming nearly the son of satan choked on his words, "Y-You guys came for me."

"Yeah well, sword zilla over there isn't enough to fight the Impure King," Shima gestured wildly over at Kazuko. Joking to lessen the tense situation.

"Kazuko-" Rin rushed with remembering she was at the scene of the crime when he flamed up. He stepped up to the girl without a word. She looked at him, expression softening when she saw him alright. Rin smiled, "You look like shit."

Everyone held their breath not believing his words. But Kazuko surprised them all and raised her arm up for him to take, "And you look like shit and you're on fire."

Grinning ear to ear Rin grabbed her hand and they both laughed, "But look, it's not burning anything!"

"This is all good and fine, but we'd better get out of here and fast," Izumo lazily pointed out they still weren't in the clear. She was right. They needed to move and fast. The Impure King wasn't slowing down and no one had found Mr. Suguro yet. Which meant the exwires weren't going to sit back idly now.

Overhead and disconnected from the entire event, Lord Pheles took a satin handkerchief from within his jacket inner pocket to blot at the insufferable runny nose he had.

"My my, looks like the sect has summoned Ucchusma even with so few chanters," Mephisto cast his gaze from the lower base of the mountain up to the pinnacle where the commotion really was, "The Impure King...One of our brother's pets. It seems Astaroth might be surprised to see it alive once more."

Just as Mamushi told from her rescue the Impure King was sending spores along the ground. And blanketing the air with heavy toxic miasma that would soon encroach not just Kyoto. But spread to the rest of the world.

"Isn't it beautiful Amaimon? To watch as the world changes right in front of you," Mephisto enthralled to see such turn of events unfold. Even after all these decades and humanity still tingled him to his core. Amaimon not so much.

Glancing over at his brother hunkered down in the treetops. Mephisto's eyes narrowed. Amaimon was relentlessly gnawing at his thumb nail. Suggestion his brother wasn't even listening to him. More solidified when he followed the young demon kings gaze to the far side of the forest. Dark trees but the old demon knew.

"Are you worried dear little brother?" Mephisto verged on what he thought kept his brother's attention.

Amaimon turned his head and blinked at his brother, "What?"

Chuckling deep in his throat Mephisto blew his nose once more into the soft pocket square, "Don't think I haven't noticed your irritability." Though no one would assume Amaimon, who was sedentary so much, was actually irritable. Mephisto glaringly aware of his brother's forming habits.

Without answering Amaimon disregarded his comment. Turning focus back onto the dark area of the forest. Right back to tapping his fangs against his nail.

Sighing heavily Mephisto had thought this might happen but certainly it wasn't something he foresaw really happening. The purple haired man cleared his throat, "I told you, she's free to do what she wants as long as she intends to heed my call if our little brother doesn't help. Do not do something stupid Amaimon or I will punish you."

His brother's words fell not on deaf ears. Amaimon heard every bit of it. Mephisto's threat and all Amaimon could do was sink his canine into his thumb pad. He wasn't taking his eyes off of the area where he knew they were moving through.


	26. Father to Son

The trek through the forest was alleviated that Kazuko could briefly retrace her steps. But the looming shadow of the growing Impure King's spore centered castle set in the fretty panic all the exwires felt.

"There!" Izumo spotting the object of them coming back out.

Mr. Suguro.

"Dad!" Bon pushed past everyone only to have Kazuko hot on his heels as well.

Worse for wear Tatsuma was alive. Not for any good the blood that seeped from his lips and the barely sealed gash through his wind pipes. All fighting aside, Kazuko and Bon dropped to the old man's side the moment they heard his labored breathing. He was at least alive.

"Mr. Suguro! We're here. We-" Kazuko's hands trembling uncontrollably at the sight of blood smeared all over the head priests robes.

Bon felt his friend choke up seeing the old man like this. Taking lead he tried to help his father raise his head at least, "Dad- Dad we're here it's ok- Someone call for help!"

"I'll call Ms. Kirigakure! I'll let her know we found the master!" Konekomaru quickest to fumble his phone out of the cloak's pocket. All in good spirit until the dial tone shrieked out. Dropping the call before it even went through.

From amidst the gasping man's chest a warm light flickered and amassed. Bon and Kazuko dropping back on their butts as it grew and emerged above Tatsuma's body. Materialized in the air above the head priest and both the exwires, a pint sized phoenix spread it's fiery wings.

Embers sputtering off it's body and claiming alls attention, "I am, Karura." Their voice an echo of a genderless being, "And I serve the high priest of the Myo-O Dharani."

"Karura?" Kazuko blinked seeing this strange being claim it's allegiance to the sect she was raised in.

Bon just as lost, "-wait- Are you Dad's familiar?"

"I was. But the pact I held with him was broken therefore after my secret was revealed," the winged flame familiar not addressing anyone aside from Bon, "But I am currently bound to Tatsuma Suguro by a personal pact."

About to open his mouth and demand what the strange fire bird meant. The gurgled cough of Tatsuma jerked everyone's attention from the phoenix to the man they were searching for.

"D-Dad!" Bon's voice wavered seeing his father stir. Tears brimming in the corners of Kazuko's eyes as she held her voice.

"Owe, that hurts," The old master priest winced. Opening his eyes to see both his son and his adopted daughter hovering above him, "Ryuji! Kazuko?! What are you, both of you, what are you doing here?"

"We came to get you." Bon replied despondent.

Flinching as the ache in his body was immense Tatsuma got himself up off his back to at least sitting up. Kazuko still shaking but offering help as the old man sat up, "Well- Ack- That's dumb. And you-" The bald man looked over at the girl he knew was told not to come back, "I told you to get out and make sure Ryuji was safe."

"I couldn't leave you!" Kazuko finally blurted with the dam behind her eyes breaking, "I would have come back no matter what you said! You- You stubborn old man you can't just talk about my mom and not expect me to want to know more! You're as dense as your son!"

Stunned into silence even Bon didn't have a word in edgewise to say to her sudden outburst. Leaving it to Tatsuma breaking the silence was a hearty laugh. Or best he could as the twange in his throat closed up leaving him in a coughing fight. Karura fluttered down in front of the wounded old man, "I have healed your wounds Tatsuma. But you mustn't move yet."

"Karura," the master's brown eyes opened to the tiny little fire bird, "I-" He winced, "I've never seen you so tiny my friend. Can't believe we're both still alive after that fight-"

"Yes well I am known as the phoenix. For I can always be reborn," The glass orange eyes of the little familiar looked the master up and down as Kazuko and Bon both put their arms out to catch the man as he coughed, "As for you, I will not yet let you die. Our pact for the Holy Fire is still in effect."

"Holy fire?" Kazuko looked to Bon since he knew more about this incantation than she did. He just as lost with a furrow to his brow.

Tatsuma finally lifting his head enough to get a good look at the rest of the group that came to his aid. Struck with pleasant surprise when his weary eyes lightened on the black haired boy, "Rin, you're here!" Bon and Kazuko followed his gaze to Rin who stood surprised to see the priest after receiving his letter. Detailing of course how the head of the Myoda knew his own old man. And that meant Kurikara. But seeing Tatsuma after reading his letter somehow made Rin feel closer to his deceased father, "That means you read my letter?"

Rin nodded. Bon looked back at his father, "I read it too dad."

"What?!" Tatsuma gasped, not meaning for that to be for his son's eyes.

Sharing a look at Rin then to Kazuko, Bon took a deep breath, "No more secrets. We all understand the basics of what's going on. But you need to tell us everything now."

Use to getting lectured by his son. Tatsuma flashed a look over at Kazuko who rarely demanded the same as his son. Even for her though the girl wiped her eyes with a slight nod, "...please, just tell us."

The master priest let out a long drawn breath. Closing his eyes and nodding, "Alright, I'll tell you how to kill the Impure King."

With livid intent each and everyone of the exwires listened to every word Tatsuma Suguro had to spare them. Though it broke hundreds years of traditions, the elder knew this was the end if he didn't. Explained that records of how to defeat and how it was defeated was what lead to the secretiness of head priests throughout the years. Since the Impure King was never destroyed. But weakened and bound under the sect with both it's eyes plucked from it's still living body. Sealed away to never reconnect. For fear of death of the world shrouded in toxic miasma.

Foretold that the Impure King would grow as big as a castle. With a sporangium protected by the demonic body. Growing and feeding until it grew large enough to burst. Spreading a toxic cloud of death to every inch of Kyoto and further. All of the exwires able to see up the mountain side the obvious growth towering above the rest of the white growing spores. Tatsuma confirming that he felt that was the sporangium in question. They needed to stop it or more lives would be lost than even imaginable.

"Then if we kill that thing before its spore sac pops, that should do it," Bon vocalizing the jist of what everyone else got from it.

"That's the idea," Tatsuma shifted his eyes from his son to the giant growing above all else in the forest, "But killing it won't be easy. The only weak spot for the Impure King is it's heart. And that's within the sporangium. Legend says it took all Fukaku fought it, it took everything he had to get to it," Tatsuma looked over at Kazuko and her white knuckled grip on her sword, "And he took his sword and split it in half. Sealing it away."

"Then the right eye and left eyes," Izumo shook her head seeing how they all misunderstood this, "Are really it's heart."

"Bringing them back together, Todo knew that much of it's heart not the King's eyes," Kazuko looked at Tatsuma.

"Which means to get to the eyes," Konekomaru's face twisted in slight horror, "Means we have to break open the sporangium!"

"That will be tricky," Bon shook his head fast to conjure up ideas.

"Fifteen years ago I made a pact with Karura to borrow the thing we know as Holy Fire," Tatsuma set his eyes on the mostly silent firebird over his shoulder, "A spell that converts the lifespan of a user to a powerful flame. You can set off a fire that burns everything if you use it at the end of your life." The old man let a weak smile across his lips, "I was saving it to use at the end of mine to destroy the Impure King once and for all. But it revived and I had to use the Holy Fire early. And now," His brown eyes dropped down to his blood stained lap, "I don't have much flame left to me. Even if it's not a lot. I will use it to create a barrier so even if the sac pops the miasma won't make it off the mountain. But Rin," With Tatsuma's gaze everyone looked back at the oddly quiet son of satan, "I need you to still get in there somehow and destroy the King's heart with the Koma Sword."

"Wait!" Kazuko exclaimed, "You can't ask Rin to do that! The Koma- Kurikara isn't safe! Let me- Let me do it! Himawari can cut a demon it can cut that ugly thing just let-"

"Kazuko," Tatsuma's overly calm voice washed over her frantic rebuttal, "I know you're strong. So very very strong," he raised a hand to her cold cheek. Cupping her face as Kazuko bit down on her lip trying to keep her tears away, "Your mother would be so proud of you. But this, isn't your fight. That sword, was made for this. Yours for something else."

"But I-" Her voice cracked, not believing after all this time. All this training. And she still wasn't strong enough to do with all she wanted to.

Tatsuma smiled as he swiped his calloused thumb over her cheeks, "You didn't agree to fight to do this. Save it. He'll need you." Those words and Kazuko opened her eyes. Shifting them from on the old man to Bon. Who was staring at her. Face overcome with worry. Genuine worry she hadn't seen in ages. The old man was right. Himawari wasn't for this and if she gave it all up now then it'd be for nothing. For how much she wanted to be angry and resent Bon, Kazuko couldn't fight her instincts.

"Um Mr. Suguro," Rin stepped up to the middle of the group. Teetering a little on his feet as he held Kurikara up to his chest, "I..I'm sorry. I can't."

Tatsuma's demeanored faded but the old man nodded, "It's alright, I'm asking a lot. For that I can't blame you."

Rin stopped the man's words, "Nah, that ain't it...I can't draw the sword."

Silence. And then on huge collective.

"Huh."

"I've been trying and trying and I can't get the damn thing out!" Rin grunting and wheezing as he yanked on the swords hilt. It really was stuck without a budge to it.

"Pull hard you weenie!" Bon rushing right into his normal berating of his comrade.

"Leave me alone!" Rin squawked trying to get Kurikara out.

"Rin it's a sword pull it out!" Kazuko waving her arms totally forgetting that there was a moment where Himawari was stuck too. Of course that wasn't in her mind right now.

"I got one of those mental block things or something I don't know what's going on!" Rin groaned.

Bon expounded even louder, "You'd have to have a brain for that!"

Kazuko swatted at her friend, "Bon don't make fun of him we need him to help!"

Rin gasped and finally released his sword's hilt defeated, "I'm all worried and stressed." His demeanor dropped and Rin shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Suguro. I suck."

"No, it's ok," Still in the throws of danger the man was a father nonetheless. Tatsuma was not disappointed or upset, "Well, I can't just sit here. I'd better go get that barrier up-" Able to get to his feet the wobbly old man wasn't even a loted half a step before his strength left him. Kazuko and Bon jolting to catch him as Tatsuma dropped to his knees coughing.

"You must not Tatsuma, you have lost far too much blood," Karua only pointed and direct in tone floating above the weak man's shoulder, "I healed your wounds but you nearly bled to death." Karua floated down in front of the old man and between Kazuko and Bon on either side, "If you try and cast that barrier spell now, you will certainly die."

Sweat pouring down his temples and the dried blood caked around his neck didn't stop the determined priest. Only looking from Kazuko to Bon knowing he had two reasons right there he needed to do this, "No, I must. Besides containing it is more important than my life."

Bon gritted his teeth. His dad was in no way going to make it two steps yet alone to the Impure King's castle. Flashing back to Konekomaru he demanded if he got the phone working and got a hold of Shura. Sadly Konekomaru shook his head, "I can't, all I get is static. The miasma might be blocking it all out."

"I'll go up with him!" Kazuko jerked Himawari up from her side, volunteered out right even though that outcome was just as stupid. She was at wits end with all she had was strength to offer. But even that she knew Tatsuma was right when he said her weapon couldn't destroy the Impure King's heart. Lost Kazuko even looked at Bon pleadingly. They couldn't let the old man do this.

Just as scared Bon looked from her to his father, "Dad! There's gotta be something, anything, about this we can do!"

"Oh," Karua detached their gaze from the old Suguro to the new revelation for the fire demon, "So you are Tatsuma's son? Perfect." Bon looked up to the phoenix. Kazuko could already feel her blood run cold with what that might mean. Karura nodded slightly in Bon's direction, "If you share the same bloodline, then I may transfer the Holy Fire."

"No! You can't!" Tatsuma grabbed a fistful of his son's cloak, "I won't let you! He's just a kid, no. No way are you dragging Ryuji into this. I swore this damn curse would end with me! I will not let my boy bear this too. I'd-" Tatsuma bowed his head tightening his weak grip on Bon's arm, "I'd rather die."

For the first time in years Kazuko watched Bon's expression soften when his brown eyes came to his father. Finally, with so little time to spare, Bon realized why his father had been the way he was growing up. Here he was trying to deal with it all on his own to protect the things and people he loved without burdening. Tatsuma shouldered it all and Kazuko felt a weight lifted from her chest upon seeing Bon finally come to see in his dad what she always knew was there.

Extending her arm Kazuko laid a steady had on the old priests. Both Bon and Tatsuma breaking eye contact to see the girl eliciting their attention, "...dad, let us do this. We can't fail," Kazuko's eyes shifted from Tatsuma to Bon, "..we have each other."

Barely able to help the stunned tears beading in the corner of his eyes, Tatsuma never thought he'd hear Kazuko call him dad. That nearly enough to make the stubborn old man caved. But Bon sealed the deal, "I can help you! We can help! So let us!" His father looked up to him nearly taken back by how far he'd come, "You're in no shape to handle this alone! We- We're here. And we have each other."

Karura dropped below son and father, "Your son is wiser than you Tatsuma. As goes the girl."

Closing his tired eyes Tatsuma leaned down and he got quiet, "...I know they are....that's why I never wanted him getting involved in this."

Laying a hand on his back Tatsuma averted his eyes from downward over to Kazuko sitting beside him. She'd stopped shaking. Renewed like this was the chance she'd been hoping for all those years lost and afraid at the sect. This was how she wanted to repay her mother's debt, "He won't be alone...I promise."

Fearful now the water works really would happen Tatsuma clenched his eyes shut tight and took the girls hand. He knew Ryuji would never be alone. For that he would always be thankful for the life Yua gave him and his wife. And someday his son would be just as thankful to the Shenshi matriarch for the girl he called his friend.

Standing back Karura descended in front of Bon, "I will transfer the Holy Fire. First you must prove you are kin to Tatsuma Suguro by blood." It pained her but Bon yanked Himawari from her grip. Only to run his palm halfway along the sword's edge and produce a gleaming line of blood. As the blood came to the surface of the exwires palm it was ignited in sparkling orange flame until it engulfed his entire hand, "You are of the same bloodline as Tatsuma Suguro." Bon's eyes grew huge having dropped Himawari back to Kazuko's grasp and having his hands swallowed up in painless flame, "Ryuji Suguro, the power of Holy Fire is now yours."

Everyone was standing back from the fire show. Except Kazuko. With Himawari hung loosely to her side she watched as Tatsuma told Bon to come listen. The barrier spell was beyond her comprehension. But as he sat facing his father's back the girl was whisked back to when they were kids. How attentive Bon was to his father's chanting. How lenient Tatsuma was with them both sneaking into the temple to listen. So desperately did she want to go back to those days. But that wasn't possible. All Kazuko could do was strive to make better, new days with him and the rest of her loved ones.

As the chanting trailed off at the last syllable Bon would need to remember before making contact with the ground. Tatsuma found no more strength to sit up in such a debilitated state.

"Dad!"

"Mr. Suguro!"

Bon lunged forward to help his dad back at least so he could face up. Kazuko doing her best to aid in rolling the man into a comfortable position on the grass. He was gasping and out of breath but wasn't going to die just yet.

"Guys," Bon craned around to Shiemi and Izumo, "I need your help, can you stay with my dad and watch after him?"

"Yeah, sure." Shiemi nodded. Izumo in just as much agreement.

Kazuko turned her attention to Shima and Konekomaru, "You two! Go back down to the sect, tell them and Ms. Kirigakure where Mr. Suguro is he can't be out here for long."

"And tell them what my dad told us," Bon added as he rose from where he was knelt next to his father. Taking a step beside Kazuko, "I'm heading up the mountain. I need to get this barrier up. And since it spreads from the area where my finger touches, I need to get as close as possible."

"Wait- What?" Shima finally breaking his silence, "Ok you know I've always been done for anything you say. Because as far as my family is concerned you're the boss. But this, I'm not going to shut my mouth." Shima pointed an accusing finger up the mountain side to the obvious growth the Impure King was putting on at every passing minute, "You do this, you're going to die."

For as sharp as his words were. They were frightfully possible. Bon lowering his gaze trying to think of a comforting thing to tell his friend. There was no time for heartfelt speeches trying to soothe everyone's nerves.

"No, no one is going to die-" Kazuko tensed her fist around her sword just as she stepped between Bon and Shima, "I won't let that happen. I will never let that happen."

"You are one person! Kazuko you realize you can't fight that thing!" Shima expounding on his point even more, "The master even said so! That sword, that stupid sword of yours won't do the trick."

Breaking the argument Rin lofted Kurikara onto his back and strolled between the disagreeing friends, "It's cool. I'm gonna be there to protect these two love birds!"

Ready to lose his cool over that Bon shrieked at the idea of that failure. Kazuko waving her hands not wanting Rin to have said any of that.

"Chill man," Rin shaking in his own boots played off the confidence, "I can't draw my sword but- Kazuko can, and I can sorta use my flames. Besides I'm super strong-"

Not taking his advice to chill. Kazuko placed a hand on her friend's forearm with a soft squeeze. Her eyes meeting Rin's with a subtle nod that they really did accept his offer.

Rin turned to Shima and Konekomaru, "So, what do you say? We good?"

Kazuko placing her trust in Rin. And Bon wasn't fighting her decision to take Rin with them. Konekomaru gave a nod hoping he wouldn't regret to it. Shima perhaps not so much.

"Well first of all I-" The pink haired exwire cut off quiet quickly when Konekomaru dashed from his side down the mountain, "Koneko-!" Groaning Shima swallowed his complaint and pursued their friend, "Don't blame me when everything turns to shit!"

One deep breath and Bon turned to the mountain, "Lets go, times wasting as we speak."

Rin and Kazuko sparing each other a look. Here she was under powered with a sword. And he was overpowered with no sword. All but the chance that the dice landed in their favor. Kazuko and Rin clasped their hands together firmly and nodded their heads. They were going to do their best even if it killed them.

Weakly Mr. Suguro's voice caught their attention before anyone got too far away, "B-Be careful," The old man's arm draped over his tear filled eyes. Now he didn't even have the strength to stand, "I never wanted this, for either of you. Ryuji, Kazuko....protect each other, please. I am so sorry. T-Try and forgive me."

Floored to hear the old man plead his regret to his son Kazuko looked quickly over to Bon worried what he might do or say. Instead Bon closed his eyes and tilted his head down, "You know, I always loved hearing you chant." Bon turned away with a wipe to his eyes so no one could see, "So don't you go dying on me now, Dad."

Heart ache Kazuko took a deep breath. Squared her shoulders like Mephisto always instructed her to. And followed the heir of the Myoda sect just like the old man asked. Not a chance now was she ever backing down.


	27. An Aria's Two Knights

Arms so tight around her friend's sternum Kazuko feared she'd fracture one of Rin's ribs. As jolly as ever the son of satan said nothing even when Kuro's leaps and bounds brought them high above the treeline. No matter what these heights always got the best of her. Still glad she didn't have to fight her pride like Bon did. Since he refused to ride bitch seat with Okumura when their game of rock, paper, scissors fell on his lost. Rin more than obliging to have the Suguro son wrap his arms around his waist. Bon refused and now paid the price being wrapped his Kuro's dexterous tail and fists full of the familiars hair to hang on.

"Kuro says it's all demon!" Rin relaying the message only he heard from the Sídhe demon, "The entire caste is alive! Wow!"

"We must center the barrier," Karura, mostly silent for the ride up there, swiveled their head around looking for any place the white milky miasma hadn't touched, "But still, I do not see a spare area."

"Even if there was," Bon gritted his teeth feeling the dread rise like bile as he knew everyone else was seeing this rapid spreading fungus as well, "I wouldn't have enough time just to chant the spell!"

Kazuko cast her eyes out at the broad beast that was the Impure King. This really was a god. Even as they fought their way closer to the middle it grew and spread. Air growing thin not due to the elevation but purely the spread of spores from it's raging body. And the sporangium held right in the middle of the demon castle like some sick trophy for all to see. Growing and twitching. They were running out of time just to lay the barrier spell. There had to be a spot somewhere.

Bon craned his head back. What a bad idea that was, "Man...that thing is huge." His worry setting in how even with as comprehensible he was auditorily Bon still only heard his father recite the barrier once. His teeth clenched as Bon stared in horror riddled awe at the Impure King. Not certain on the barrier spell. Fearing what would happen even if he did hear the spell right and got it up. How were three exwires suppose to do anything at all? Rin couldn't draw his sword. His father said Kazuko's weapon would be useless. How was he supposed to do this? How was he going to make it up to Kazuko if they didn't make it out alive? How was he-

"Hey," Kazuko's gaze caught Bon off guard. He blinked not expecting her to even be speaking to him at this point. She was though and her face wasn't laced with the same malice down in the field office prison cells. Instead, it was confident. Not stupidly so like the black haired classmate half leaned over the horns of the giant Sídhe. But genuine confidence. Nothing short of a small smile broke on her lips and Kazuko reached back to touch the top of his hand as he death gripped Kuro's fur, "You owe me so much mochi after this."

Her words eased the stranglehold on his stomach. Enough Bon could take a deep breath to rebuttal. Only to have Rin ruin it with the low and loud growl of his stomach. Even Kazuko's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't get to eat dinner and I'm starving and-" Rin rubbed the back of his head as the other hand gripped a sheathed Kurikara, "Doesn't thank thing look like a giant meat bun??"

"Rin!" Kazuko didn't even think twice letting her grip go to punch the idiot in the side. Bon having to jerk his hand up and push Kazuko up so she didn't topple over Kuro's flank.

"What?!" The Okumura boy yelped hardly seeing why he deserved to be hungry and punched.

"How can you be so calm!?" Bon spouted off. Pushing Kazuko back up so she could safely wrap her arms around Rin after she needed to take the chance to punch their friend, "Everything, literally everything around us is trying to get us! I'm totally freaking out back here!"

"That's not my fault you lost fair and square!" Rin by no fault of his own that he won the game of rock paper scissors and Bon said no to riding in the middle like Kazuko did.

Bon snarled, "I'm not talking about that dumbass!"

"Bon!" Kazuko twisted around ready to give him a punch for good measures too at this point.

"No! If he can't draw his sword!" Bon gritted his teeth seeing how flippantly Rin carried Kurikara while Kazuko kept hers so close and strapped to her back, "If you can't draw that thing and she's on her own, then you're just a strong kid waving a stick around!"

"Ryuji!" Kazuko barked again.

He wasn't listening. Her cue for nothing as Bon spouted off irregardless of the tense in Rin's body as his friend spoke,"No! Am I the only one worried about that?!"

Rin's blue eyes dropped. His grip on his sword tightened and for a fraction of a second Bon's words settled deeper than his confidence could handle.

"There!" Kazuko pushed forward to point past Kuro's broad head. Inched forward she pointed to a spare hardly Kuro sized rock some thirty feet from the base of the inner walls.

"Kuro!" Rin's line of sight followed Kazuko's gesture. In quick the Sídhe followed. Bouncing off the miasma riddled wall to plummet onto the solid rock. Uncovered surely but the rock was surrounded on all sides by latching and grabbing tendrils of the Impure King.

First off the familiar was Bon. He slid off the back of Kuro glad to be on solid ground. Kazuko flung herself from behind Rin to land with a bit of jelly legs after all that jumping around mid air. She stepped almost in awe that they were in the middle of the Impure King's domain.

"...it's the only place not covered.." Kazuko looked up until she had to step back into Bon to get the entire view of the sporangium in view.

Getting to his feet atop the demon cat, Rin stood proud with Kurikara still sheathed in his grip, "Welp...this looks a good a place as any to die."

"I knew it!" Bon whipped around to Rin still on Kuro, "You don't think we're going to make it out of here either do yo-"

The sharp sound of metal on metal stopped Bon's complaining. Kazuko drew Himawari from it's sheath for the first time since fighting Todo. Once more the proud knight took her stance before both boys even with her feet planted wide and firmly, "Will you shut your damn mouth already?" Bon's eyes grew wide when he was about to retort. But the look of pure honest bliss on her face stole any words he had, "We aren't going to die. Because I've still got to kick your ass for what you both did to me when the left eye was stolen."

Bon shut up didn't speak. Rin pursed his lips with a pout, "Hey..I was trying to sound cool but you stole that."

Kazuko's face spread in the wildest grin Bon had seen since the very first time she showed him Himawari. Lofting it above her shoulder with that devilish smirk sent chills down every inch of his spine as he voice met his ears, "Get that barrier up, everyone's counting on us right now." Rin hopped down bare foot from Kuro. Taking a sturdy stance next to Kazuko. She smiled at him before returning the majority of her attention on Bon, "I told your dad and mom I'd keep you safe. Be it from him-" She pointed frankly at Rin, "Or from that-" Her accusing finger turned up towards the Impure King's madness, "No matter what, I will do something right by you. By both of us. Not for the sect. But because I will learn how to love like my mom did, and never break my promises."

Fighting the blush that wanted to creep on his face at such a crucial moment. Bon wanted to cross the rock just to embrace Kazuko. The company they kept putting the mood on hold. Rin still got the jist of it and stepped up to the plate, "I'll get you an your girlfriend back home safely big guy!" Rin's smile grew until his pointed teeth couldn't be hidden and he swung around to the foe before them, "So hike up that skirt and quit acting like a whiny princess in front of your bad ass girlfriend!"

"What!? W-Who you calling a princess!?" Bon went from worried to pissed in less than a millisecond, "You want an ass beating??"

Kazuko snickered and it made Rin feel good to see her happy. The boy shrugged so innocently, "I'm just calling it as I see it." Rin looked from Bon to Kazuko with a devilish wink and then out to the demon king before them, "So c'mon, hitch up your skirt you macho princess and get to chanting. We've got you covered."

"Why you son of a-" Bon glared daggers into the back of Rin's head as he and Kuro moved forward even in front of Kazuko, "I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"Good," Kazuko flashed a grin back at the Myoda son as she took up residence at the head of the rock between Bon and any danger that might make it past Rin and Kuro. She knew Bon saw it. That twitch in Rin's hand every time he checked his sword to see if he could draw it. Not her place to speak Kazuko knew Rin's intent was just as pathetic as hers. Distract and protect. How similar she'd fallen in with these demons. It didn't matter Kazuko was ready to do anything to keep her promises to those she cared about. Himawari in hand Kazuko tensed up as Rin and Kuro flung themselves into the miasma. Her words finding their way to Bon's ears, "We're counting on you love."

His mind went blank. All the white that surrounded them and all he could see was Kazuko swing her sword like it was second nature to her. Every time Bon saw her fight he felt a little more amazed at her as a person, 'You're both dumbasses...but not idiots. Deep down I know that. Deep down, I know you're not of the sect.' Bon clasped his hands together beginning the elaborate chant to the fire barrier, 'I know you don't belong among the spell casters and Myoda. But, I know- I won't break my promise to you when we were kids-' Bon's hands ignited with red flame like that of Karura and the last syllable of the earth binding chant left his mouth, 'You will belong among the sunflowers! You always did!'

"Ryuji Suguro! By your request I shall grant your spell!" Karua's small form shot from where it rested upon the heirs head. Engulfed in enormous flames until it's wings stretched past the reach of the bulk miasma in the castle. Kazuko even caught in staring awe as her eyes saw Karua spread over the Impure King in a shimmer orange glow with the piercing shriek of the phoenix. Her eyes falling to Bon. Nearly out of breath but he was glued up at the sacred spell becoming fulfilled. He did it. That big brained idiot did it.

"Right on Suguro!" Rin cheered from his vantage point down with Kuro, "That's the coolest thing you've done yet!"

Though the spell was up, the firebird did not lie when it said the spell took from the caster. Bon using all his focus just to remain in contact with the ground to complete the seal. Rin's words met his dulled hearing from his labored breathing. What he did focus on was Kazuko. Who was grinning up at him. Sword in hand. With tears brimming in the corners of her grey eyes. Bon thought she was upset until those words of encouragement fell from her mouth, "My aira!"

"Oh my, what an impressive fireworks display," Mephisto hid his grin under the cover of his handkerchief raised to his poor nose. What fault a body had for a punctual demon to watch the depicture of good versus evil just to have the allergies of the sporadic miasma take hell on his runny nose. Blowing his nose once more before tucking the satin cloth away. Tossing a brief glance over to his second youngest brother. Amaimon uncannily silent for as much fidgeting he was doing. Mephisto's green eyes narrowed on the fool, "Amaimon."

No recourse to his voice Amaimon continued to gnaw on the skin of his thumb pad. Disregard his tone just as bad for Mephisto as having this green haired idiot fretting like he was.

The purple haired demon clenched his jaw and spoke louder, "Amaimon- You have better-"

"She can't fight our brother's pet," Amaimon interrupting with a spill of his swirling thoughts so forthcoming without being asked.

Below their front row seat to Rin Okumura's fight meant they saw the fleck of the little knight playing hero with that temple boy. Where Mephisto instructed he pay close attention to their little brother's strife. Amaimon could not be persuaded to watch his little fight club buddy. The taller of the two becoming quite tired of this childish game the thousand year old demon was playing. To both their detriment.

"Big brother she shouldn't be down there-" Amaimon pulled his attention off Kazuko down below just long enough to jolt a look back at his brother, "Make her come back."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Mephisto wanted to crush the offending speakers windpipe. He tried to account it to the tense atmosphere and these dreaded allergies to the miasma blossoming, "I've told you this. The girl can do whatever she wants. Per the agreement she comes when I call. Do you understand Amai-"

"Our brother's pet will over power her," a break in Amaimon's voice that was uncommon Mephisto had to turn his attention from the Impure monster to Amaimon. Here he was sitting above the treeline like the gods they were and he was worrying a god forsaken lollipop in his blacken nails.

Identifying it as the one the foolish girl had given him after the quick errand to bring Amaimon to Kyoto. Mephisto's tiredness of this grew exponentially. He'd coped with the idea that Amaimon might take a fancy to her. But Mephisto explicitly knew there was no way the dunce of a demon would expend this much energy on a foolish human.

"If she dies then she can't defeat Rin Okumura," Mephisto flippantly wanted to ignore Amaimon but knew that would get worse. So he did the next best thing. Down play to the logical side, "Little Ms. Shenshi needs to overcome power to become powerful. Stop playing this stupid game little brother. We've been through this before with other recruits."

Crack.

Mephisto blinked unsure he heard the odd noise. Reverting his attention from the fight to his brother, he found Amaimon had crushed the sucker in his palm. Mephisto took a deep breath. This wasn't what he wanted to deal with right now, "Little brother, I will get you another if you would just sit and-"

"She's getting overpowered," Amaimon disrupted his older brother's words. The mass of the Impure King was taking a sentient form. Stories tall it dwarfed the trio down there. And that temple boy was not going to keep anyone safe at this rate. Ill-suited laced the demon's expression and Mephisto wanted to slap it off of him. Amaimon didn't give him the chance as the shorter demon got to his feet on his tree top perch, "She can't fight with me if she's dead! Brother get her! Make her come back and-"

"SIT down-" Mephisto barked out. Fraying his normally collected and coy composure. Amaimon stopped but did not seat himself. Blinking back at his older brother, "Amaimon I will not allow this to go on anymore- This is ridiculous and this behavior has gone on long enough! I will not hesitate to send you back to father if you don't-"

"She's going to break!" Amaimon lashed out even with the impending threat of their father being brought into the mix. A sure fire way to get the Gehenna born to settle down. Mephisto was overtly pissed when his threat fell on empty ears.

The loud rumbling of the sporangium as it swelled past it's breaking point. Exploding in one booming explosion of its toxic miasma in the direction where the humans and son of Satan were encased in the fire barrier with it. It was one thing. But when the grand creature rose from the sacs remains. The air hung in static.

The Impure King had risen.

For the earth king he was rooted in stasis staring down at the wagging fight. Mephisto certain his brother had come to his senses in the passing minutes since the King of Rot's pet had risen. There was a heaviness settling in the night air. His fingers tracing along his fabricated lounge chair studying what his second youngest brother's move was to be. Nearly out of the clear to sit back and enjoy this monumental exploit of his youngest brother. Everything was shattered the moment a waiver in the fire barrier below fizzled out and suddenly it was dropping down. The sect child had failed. And from that failing the demon rose back up ready to break down the mountain side.

A surge of light. White light.

"She chose to fight," Mephisto shook his head at the choice of his little knight. He knew just as well that Himawari was not constructed to take on a demon of miasma and rot. Fire. Not light. A thoughtful exorcist would know the demonic circle of weaknesses by heart. But hers was elsewhere. "Her skills are impressive but-" The demon sighed in a little defeat knowing his little side project just brought upon her own demise with such an attack, "-It seems you won't have to worry about your playing anymore little brother."

A beast the size of city buildings. The roar erupting from it's open maw as it swung it's six arms around wildly looking to crush anything in its way. Amaimon knew that was it. Kazuko was going to die. She couldn't keep her promise to spar if she was dead.

"Amaimon! Get back here!" Mephisto grabbed for his brother but found his grasp came up empty. The idiot had sprung off the tree he'd explicitly said not to leave from.

He clenched his teeth, 'That fucking fool.' Mephisto not about to leave his seat to go get his brother as he plummeted to the ground. The audacity he had to think he could face the King of Rots pet. Once more sighing with a slight pinch to the bridge of his nose Mephisto shook his head not relishing the idea of cleaning up that mess later. Nothing to be done Amaimon's one track mind was pushed into overdrive.


	28. The Sword and Shield

"Rin!"

The son of satan spun around just in time to heft a sheathed Kurikara up and stop the massive surge of miasma tendrils that rushed from the far left into Kazuko's weak spot. Pure strength Rin beat off the fighting white masses before they could grip Kazuko or Bon. Kurikara sheathed put a hindrance in the fighting But Kazuko was able to slash through most the close miasma that crawled up the rock she remained stationed on to protect Bon.

"See," Rin lifted his scabbard onto his shoulder grinning like a fool, "I told you we got this!"

Before them a massive swollen conglomerate of miasma was taking a firmer shape in front of the trio. Kazuko tightened her grip on Himawari, "I think we really pissed this thing off-" Her eyes, along with the two other exwires, followed the growing bulge as it trembled and smaller pustules on it popped unable to keep up on its exponential growth, "Look at it- It's moving."

"I'll say, it looks like its ready to pop at any moment," Bon in stagnant horror unable to fight. But the seal of his finger touch the earth to carry out the fire barrier spell was top priority even though it killed him to let Kazuko and Rin being hammering away on the front lines like this.

Swinging Kurikara at a new faster group of of tendrils rushing right for Rin. He cut them down before anything made its way to his friends, "I bet that's why it's moving faster....well come and get us you bastards!"

"Don't antagonize it Rin!" Kazuko shrieked as she sliced through another swarm of the Impure King's body that thought it was getting the jump coming up behind them. Thus far Himawari didn't have an ounce of trouble cutting through this fungus like puss. With its regeneration rate and the warning Tatsuma gave her. Kazuko wasn't confident enough to release any of her power. Himawari was silent in her hands and she began to wonder if it was because she was growing more fearful by the minute. This foe wasn't like Amaimon or even Todo. This was all new.

Bon shifted. He saw the stiffness in Kazuko's movements. Was she getting tired? Or worse, was she scared? Bon's mind began to wander frantically until the resonating call of Kaura met his ears, "Ryuji, do not break the seal. If you do, the barrier goes down. And with it, their safety."

He gritted his teeth and buckled down making sure his finger was pressed into the ground. All he could do to focus was remain eyes locked on Kazuko's fighting figure, "You don't have to remind me, I know what I have to do!" Kazuko in his main field of vision even as his energy seemed to seep into the ground, "I'll die before I let this barrier go."

For all seriousness Bon's little speech got rear ended by Rin's snickering. He laughed as he tore his scabbard from a bunch of miasma. Kazuko and Bon looking over at the son of satan giggling, "Ehehe, don't pop a blood vessel princess-"

"Would you quit calling me that!" Bon barked like they were in class horsing around. And not facing certain death.

"Then quit freaking out-" Rin smiled back at his friend, "You'll just end up passing out and we can't have your girlfriend haul you back to the inn now can we?"

"Why you- I'm not going to!" Bon snapped completely forgetting his worry just to yell at Rin like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Their bickering was relaxing, to an extent. Kazuko let it fill the air between them even with the high stress situation. It reminded her of a simpler time. And her movements to fight came more fluidly only briefly. Her eyes falling on Rin spouting off but more indirectly his fumble to unhook Kurikara from its sheath.

'He's scared,' Kazuko knew, or more or less felt, Rin's tremor in his hand. At least where Bon was he couldn't clearly see Rin's little movements here and there signalling his struggle with the sword, 'I'm scared.' She looked from her comrades to the growing sporangium that showed no signs of slowing down, 'But, I can't let Bon down...I- I won't fail you....or us. I just can't!'

For as fast as it seemed to be growing when they cut through a part of it just to have more replace its body. Rin had ventured further out from the rock to keep the giant tentacles at bay. Kazuko hung back right by Bon. He was growing weaker. She could see it. Hunched over. Panting. Giving all the focus he had just to keep from passing out. They had to do their part to help Bon keep the barrier up.

"I don't think so!" Rin mowed down the ruptured miasma that fought its way right to Bon. These sacs were growing larger and faster. With more deadly miasma in them as the seconds ticked by.

"Rin!" Kazuko saw the snaking pieces come to snag his bare feet as the onslaught took his attention. Ready a step ahead she made to bolt down to the boy without thought. A slip up in her defense. Just what the miasma wanted.

"K-Kazuko?! Okumura?! Someone?!" Bon called out when a slower segment of the Impure King had befall him. It lurched inches from his face.

"Bon!" Kazuko foolishly realized her chance to cut it down was no good. Worse off her only reaction was to throw herself between the demon fester and her friend, "No!" She braced for impact as she shielded Bon from the sneak attack.

'Not today!' Kuro bounded onto the tentacle that thought it was getting the slip up on everyone. Putting Kazuko back in the clear from the attack.

"Good job Kuro!" Rin called out his praise just as he swatted away a feeble attack.

"Kazuko!" Bon hardly lucid called out to the one in front of him. She lifted her head to see that she hadn't been swallowed up in the miasma in her foolish sacrifice.

She saw the anger on his face, "Bon- I didn't mean to-"

"Don't die!" He cried out. Not even attempting to hide the waiver in his voice, "Don't be stupid you have to come home in one piece too!"

"Bon...." Kazuko muttered. Suddenly seeing him down on the ground exerting so much to keep this barrier up wore her down to the bone. The weariness seeped into her and her legs buckled like she was going to drop.

"Kuro!" Rin's scream jerked Kazuko from her dreadful tiredness. Spinning around she swung Himawari expecting something to attack her in conjunction. But it wasn't her. The enormous demon cat was being engulfed. Kazuko feared the worse, "I got it!" Rin rushed. Even if it was just his hands that gripped Kurikara, the flame lashed out and seared any miasma trying to gain control over Kuro. Giving the demon a chance to break free in one loud roar.

"It just keeps coming!" Kazuko screamed absolutely fed up with this. Hacking and slashing with renewed vigor. Pissed even be in this circumstance.

"It's coming," Bon's tired voice met her ears.

"I know! It won't stop!" Kazuko snarled.

"No," His voice caused her to stop and follow his gaze up to the sporangium that seemed to have tripled in size in the last thirty seconds, "...it's going to burst."

"It's ok," Rin stood back up, staring at what they were. His grip tensing trying to draw his sword only in the slightest movement even though it remained stuck, "It's ok...I got this."

Not a second to spare after Rin's promise. The sporangium erupted just as foretold. Overly poisonous miasma crashing over the insides of the barrier like a rogue wave. Though she knew he'd yell at her for it before. Kazuko through herself onto Bon. Covering his face into her chest with gut reaction. Saving him was all she cared about now that they hadn't done as told. The Impure King would have to go through her first to ever get to him.

"Suguro! Kazuko!" Rin's voice could be heard over the rush of toxic wind threatening to sweep them back, "Oh that's rank! Ew!"

"Rin! Ack-" Kazuko used her body to block most of the spore riddle wind from hitting Bon. But the whipping explosion still caught the barrier holder coughing up part of his lung. He fought to keep his finger in contact with the ground.

"I- I think I see it!" Bon called out in the dimness of the heavy spore riddled air the glow from where the heart must have been.

Rin and Kazuko looked up to where Bon was seeing this. Everyone's stomach dropped.

"The Impure King." As the pustulent demon reared itself up from the sac it rose from, everyone knew what beast had just befallen them in the midst of this fight. Slow moving it was moving to advance on the cause of the barrier and its entrapment. Bon.

A weak faulter in such thrashing winds Kazuko feared he'd lose his barrier strength. Or worse. Kazuko and Rin saw this but called out too late to find their feet stuck with spores. They were cemented to where they stood.

"Suguro!"

"Bon!"

The temple heir gritted his teeth. One blow and his barrier would be stopped, "Karura!"

Kazuko's blood ran cold. She knew what he was doing, "Bon no!"

"I need your strength!" Bon called out as his only free hand made a weak semblance of a protection spell seal. The moment his touch found the ground he ignited in bright orange light before the lumbering rot giant.

"As you wish," From the height of the fire protection a surge of the firebird swung down. Gushing out light and fending off the Impure King trying to smash the futile attempt to with hold them. Doing the trick the phoenix set fire to the demon's arm. Wailing in a low almost melodic pitch, the demon sunk back into the thick fog of miasma out of sight. Bon was safe. For a price.

"Bon!" Kazuko had gashed out the spores keeping her stuck with Himawari. Unconcerned about the nick she'd give herself with the edge of the sword. Fumbling she made it back to her friend from where the wind had knocked her back. In the heat of the moment she dropped to her knees before him.

"I've managed to drive him back," Karua's voice echoed among them all even in the thicket of wind, "But, you have cast a double spell and will quickly take your energy."

"No!" Kazuko cried up to the omnipotent voice she knew was the fire shield, "No take me! Take my energy! Not his- Bon- Bon no you shouldn't have- We could have- We-"

Head dropped down Bon's coughing tore into her begging. Kazuko found her hands shaking as she raised them unsure where to even touch on Bon as he was doubled over and covered in spores blooming on his poncho and cheeks.

"Suguro!" Rin sprinted up to the rock, "Are you ok!? Kazuko?! What did you do!?"

Kazuko snapped her eyes up to Rin. Tears welled in the corners, "He wasted energy on a spell! I wasn't able to-"

"I just diverted a little energy from the energy of the barrier," Kauara explained to them all as Bon was unable to form much of a word, "To protect Ryuji. But, if the caster loses consciousness, all will be lost."

"Argh, damn it!" Rin groped fistfuls of his hair absolutely distraught, "I can't help! I can't do it I can't-"

Kazuko didn't think twice swinging her palm full force into her friends face. Slapping Rin silent. He was wide eyed and taken back after such a reaction.

"You can do something! You can help!" Kazuko fought the tears welling in her eyes. She needed to be strong, "Stop thinking about yourself, and start thinking about your friends!"

Rin's jaw dropped a little, "Kazuko I-"

"No ones upset that you're the son of satan! People are upset you lied to them!" she wrenched her grip on her sword, feeling the same sense of shame fall to her, "You're still the same Rin- We're all still the same-" Kazuko swallowed the lump in her throat and bowed her head. What a stupid time to cry with this sense of honor now instead of before when she was hiding all these things, "So stop acting like a dumb ass and protect the people who trust you!"

Though she thought it was ridiculous to be crying. Those tear shot right throw Rin. He blinked those blue eyes clearing his thoughts, "Y-You know....I think I still wanna go to that Kyoto tower I saw in the brochure."

"Ok-ACK-Okumura-!" Bon's scream cut through their yelling match Kazuko was having one sided.

"Suguro-" Rin immediately felt the weight of how right Kazuko was. He'd been lying, to the second coolest person he knew. No wonder Bon had been pissed. This was all so terrifying. And now, even the strong wall that Kazuko was. Had cracks turning into pieces breaking away at her. Rin had to think quick their morale was failing, "...you're both from Kyoto! So I bet you know all the cool spots- It's just ever since I got here, I've really wanted to go to the Kyoto tower. See the thing is, if anything happens it'd really suck to have the tower destroyed. And our friends hurt. So that can't really happen."

Bon's brown eyes met his as Rin made to cross the area between them. The son of satan stopped in his tracks half looking back at the spore castle daunting them. He nearly exploding with the babble coming out of his mouth, "Hell! I grew up here and haven't even been! There's so many cooler places that aren't tourist traps!"

"Well I'm sorry I just thought it looked so cool we could go together," Rin abashed by Bon's little lecture turned his blush away.

'Here he is terrified,' Kazuko's eyes dropped to the hand Rin was fusing over his locked scabbard with, 'And he is still trying to cheer everyone up. This idiot.'

Bon had taken the hint to. Following Kazuko's eyes to see where Rin was worrying his still undrawn sword. Even after all that and as weary and tired as he felt. Rin still stole the same reaction out of him as he always did. Where was the use in fighting it now when he was trying so hard.

Instead with what little energy Bon had left the sect hier took on a deep breath, "Man, I give." Faintly on his lips there was still a small curl to his lips. Bon tipped his head back even looking past Kazuko to the drizzle beginning to drop from the sky, "Okumura-" His voice sent a chill through Rin's spine as that brown eye gaze fell back to him. One second longer and Bon caved, "I trust you."

And from the connection of his second spell, Bon released the protection spell he'd called on Karura for. That divergent of energy surging back onto the barrier. Leaving him right open to attacks once more.

His turn to share the tears inspired in him by Bon. Rin's relish in his friends trust was short lived when Kazuko shrieked out, "Rin!"

The silence they enjoyed shattered when once more from the fog the lumbering demon came down to attack. Knee jerk reaction the female grabbed her sword and sprinted past both exwires. Unlike before there was a ominous glow rising from her sword that Rin and Bon had seen one other time.

"Kazuko no!" Rin attempted to grab her as she went buy. All those weeks spent training with a demon making her all but elusive to his grasp. She'd made it past Rin without a second thought.

"You can't! Kazuko- ack- Dad said it had no affect!" Bon strained against the fact he was immobilized not just by keeping the earth seal but this drain on his energy left him nearly a empty husk. Helpless to watch her rush the towering God like creature.

Blind to the fear she had been feeling Kazuko was fed up with feeling scared. This wasn't who she was. That scared girl hiding in the Sunflower patch wasn't alive anymore. She'd outlived more than this. No matter what she had to put her all into this fight. Kazuko was not going to fear anything anymore.

"Himawari!" calling to that warming feeling that spread through her core and into her limbs. Kazuko welcomed the familiar sensation like an old friend. Hauling her sword over her head the amount of energy she willed into her grip was tenfold what she'd sent Todo's way. Blinding white light gushing out of the honed edge of the blade as she brought it down like a guillotine, "We fear none!"

A crash rivaling the one the demon had actually caused when it erupted from its sack. Bon and Rin could see nothing in the murky mixture of white light and miasma fog. Wanting to call out Bon found the air in his lungs gone. Like the static in the air had been siphoned out just to fuel that enormous attack. Frantic he squinted trying to at least see where she was since the shadow of the Impure King lingered in the distance.

"There!" Kuro the first one to signal to Rin where his attentive feline eyes fell. He jerked around to follow his familiars guide.

"Kazuko!" Rin called out for the figure that wasn't moving.

Shoulder slumped back. Himawari hanging loosely to her side. Kazuko was rooted and unresponsive. Just the outline of her trembling shoulders could been seen by the rest of the group. Rain coming down to touch her unresponsive body.

For as dazzling as that attack had been. The damage done was minuscule. Almost pathetic. One long gash in only one of the demons six mobile arms was already being sewn up with pockets and pustules of more miasma.

She'd failed.

"Kazuko move!" Bon cried out. When he leaned forward a sharp pain in his chest struck him. The Phoenix warned him not to waste energy he was hardly holding on as it was, "Kazuko! Kazuko move! Run! Get out of the way it's coming back!" His screams and warnings falling to deaf ears as she was stuck. The Impure King was shaking the ground with a pain laden groan but moving fast towards her, "Zuzu move!"

Before her death stared down in the rot riddled maw of such a creature. It didn't move quickly. But didn't need to. Kazuko was going to die at the hands of an immovable being. She really was a mutt playing the part of a lion. And among gods even the bravest had no chance, 'I'm going to die...just like mom, I- I couldn't run away from it- I couldn't run away from her-"

Blue flame erupted to coat all angles of her vision. What was white mass became obscured by swishing blue flame. Before even a lick of it touched her skin. Kazuko felt the wind rush out of her as someone lifted her up skyward. In such a rush that her vision failed her almost immediately. One clear thing was the swing of Kurikara as Rin had drawn not only his sword. But the igniting power of his satanic flame to counter the devastating attack the Impure King had aimed towards her.

"W-What-" Rushed back to the ground she had hardly enough time to tuck her head in for the impact of landing back on the rock where Bon was.

Bon!

Kazuko struggled hefting herself up even though her body protested. The first thing she saw was the warm glow of Karura was gone. Bon lay past out in a slump over the area he'd been kneeling. Spell broken with the last bits of energy he threw out to call to her in such a frenzy. Leaving everything exposed.

"Bon! Bon wake up!" Kazuko less concerned with how she'd gotten out of the way of Rin's attack, grueling ache to her muscles didn't stop her from pulling her body up trying to shake him awake, "Bon! No- No wake up! Wake up we have to-"

A hand on her shoulder crept to the side of her shoulder. Suddenly clasped over her mouth. Kazuko spun around expecting to see Rin. Off in the distance though she could see the faint outline of the satanic son fighting off the Impure King. What was in front of her wasn't her friend. 

"Amaimon?!" She choked the familiar demon's name out of her mouth, "What the hell-"

"It's fine you can quit having fun now-" Amaimon pointedly interrupted her. Making to bend down and pick her back up once more, "We can have more fun later big brother's pet is too much so you can just come with me and-"

"No!" As weak as it was Kazuko put all her remaining energy into slapping his hand away, "No I'm not going anywhere!"

Amaimon's green eyes blinked confused that Kazuko thought she had a choice, "Brother's pet is too big. You're too small, stop being stupid just-"

"I'm not leaving him!" Kazuko clutched to the lump of the boy unresponsive under her, "Go away! I- I'll do it just move!"

The demon studied the conviction she had even though clearly her strength to pick herself up was in question, "You used up your energy. You can't move."

"Shut up!" Kazuko didn't need to hear what she was well aware of. Even if her body wouldn't move she would rather die than leave her friend, "Shut up shut up shut up! I won't leave him! I can't- I won't-" Tears flooding her face. Pain and exhaustion mixed with meeting her end. Kazuko could hear Rin fighting just off in the distance. Like this was all some foggy dream. Doing what she couldn't. Magnifying how weak she really was. Wiping her eyes frantically Kazuko struggled to stand. Only to wobble and be caught by an arm Amaimon extended complacently. She desperately tried to swat it away, "I don't need help! I don't need-"

"Next time we fight don't hold back. That attack looked like fun," Amaimon characteristically monotone through her back like they were just under the academy like none of this was happening. His arm knocked her back down without an ounce of his real strength.

Kazuko gritted her teeth trying to get back up, "W-Why are you doing this?! What do you want?!"

"You need to leave, humans can't play here," Amaimon responded without concern for the cracking in her voice.

"I'm not playing! This isn't playing!" Kazuko loathed the tears he could bring to her eyes. Just his tone caused her to lose her grasp on things. For all she had tried to do only left her with the same empty gut feeling. On her ass, defeated, at Amaimon's feet.

Choking the sniffle in her throat Kazuko smeared her arm along her eyes to stop the tears. Only muttering lowly, "...go away... I won't leave him."

What it was worth Amaimon's gaze shifted to the expended human who he did admit put on a pretty firework show. Who was now not worth anything and dead weight. But she wasn't seeing that. Where Amaimon wanted to be irritated and bothersome about this dumb deduction of her time. Those watery dribbles down her cheek made him, uncomfortable. He wanted them to stop like before. But coming to terms with it there probably wasn't someone going to come and save her like that old priest who did before. Kazuko was going to sit on the ground and cry. Amaimon didn't like it.

"Huh? What? What are you doing?" Kazuko croaked seeing Amaimon not bend down to her. Much worse he bent down and gathered the passed out temple boy, "Amaimon! Amaimon listen to me stop-"

The demon slung Bon over his shoulder like the six foot tall exwire was nothing. Kazuko's jaw dropped. She didn't even think he understood Bon was part of the issue. Forsaking her short sight of the demon's cognitive ability. When Bon was arranged onto his shoulder Amaimon made to grab what he really came down for.

"Amaimon!" Kazuko cried out seeing a falling chunk of the burning miasma castle break off in the heat of the fight the son of satan was having above them. Out of reflex she grabbed for Himawari. To be out done with Amaimon turning his free hand towards the debris. A simple swat and the demon kept the fiery boulder of miasma from crushing the two humans. Shaken to her core that Amaimon just deflected such a thing with his bare hands. She gasped seeing the blue flame clinging to his shoulder. Sputtering the fire here and there as it sought out demon flesh to burn.

Quick without thinking Kazuko didn't hesitate to beat down the fire with her bare hands. Before she could register if it hurt or not sticking her hand in the flame, Amaimon lurched into her and nabbed her to his chest. Bon slung over one shoulder and the female human smashed into his chest the earth king bounded off the island rock.

Fluttering grey eyes adjusting to the contrast from the flames and glaring white miasma she'd been surrounded by. The darkness of the forest and it's drizzling rain was a welcome change. Kazuko jolted up right pulling her face from the demon's chest to cast her gaze back where they'd been moments before. All that is was worth Kazuko felt a sudden surge of how tiny she really was. Rin hardly a speck against the raging Impure King he was battling. She really did have no chance fighting it. For the first time Kazuko lost a grip on the confidence she thought meant she was always right.

"A-Ack-!" Amaimon lurched forward sputtering up a clot of blood as he lost the ability to be above the treeline with one trip up of his leaps. One hurdling tumble the trio of bodies rolled down the hill when the demon hit impact with the ground. Grunting Kazuko tried to orientate herself after the impact broke them up.

"Bon! Amaimon!" She didn't even question both their names falling from her mouth seeing them out of arm's reach strewn on the ground. Fumbling over the young knight tripped to fall into the mess. Relief washing over her seeing Amaimon had turned his shoulder just as they hit the ground. Bon was scratched but safe. Not so much to say for the demon.

Trembling hands Kazuko couldn't fathom the blue smoldering embers that constituted his fresh on his shoulder. Amaimon could look worse for wear. But this. This was something else.

"The flame- It's eating your skin-" she panicked even though the spread of the demon eating flame was slow growing, "Stop it- No- No stop it you can't- Himawari doesn't cut your hands- Why is it doing this?!"

Odd enough to see grief on the normally angry females face. Amaimon turned his head seeing his little brother's flame was fueled by Rin's desire to end the Impure King. It was burning demon flesh regardless. Enticed by the sight Amaimon wasn't worried about his body. Watching it eat at his skin in fact. Until the whimper caught him off in front of him. He looked. She was crying again.

"We're away from big brother's pet," Amaimon stated the obvious resolve of what caused her to cry before. Now this wasn't anything to do with the Rot King's pet, "The boys over there. I did what you wanted." He gestured to Bon's passed out body close to them.

None of that was it. Shaking like a leaf ready to fall Kazuko couldn't stop the flow of tears running down her cheeks. Streaking down to fall onto her clothes or hands or any place else the tears could be caught. No matter how badly she wanted to look away and disregard it. She couldn't.

"Your shoulder-" Kazuko swallowed her tears. Forcing herself to hover right above the wound, "...w-we can't spare if you don't have a body dumbass..."

Whisked over with suddenly something he understood. Amaimon looked from his shoulder to her confused and complexed. None of her words making sense and suddenly his shoulder was burning. Sharp cutting pain. Things never hurt.

"Kazuko?"

Hailing her name the woman didn't believe it at first. Then she saw Bon shift and sit up. His brown eyes glancing at her then to the demon she was inches away from.

"What?! What is he- Get away from him Kazuko he's-" Weakened so much by the barrier spell Bon couldn't even hold himself up right to push the demon away.

Kazuko grabbed his extended hand in a panic like he was actually strong enough to put up a fight, "Bon- Bon stop no- Stop! He saved us!"

The color drained from his face. For the fixated look he had on her. It flickered over to the demon hunched over in the rain next to them. Bon's mind going fuzzy with the recognition that he had passed out after calling to her. Kazuko must have done it. She was lying. She had to be. This was the demon who'd attacked them. Who hurt. Who...got them off the mountain side. Bon's hard stare softened to the endless embers on his shoulder. Blue like Okumura's. And never ending.

"...you're going to burn to death," Bon stated flatly. More than familiar with the inhuman flame.

The knight's eyes shot open wide, "What? Burn?! No! Bon- Bon we have to do something-"

"That's Amaimon! He's a demon!"

"So is Rin!" Kazuko's words shot true. He dropped his stern gaze. Bon hated this conviction in her. She paused and looked down almost ashamed, "...so is Rin....please...just....tell me how to stop it."

Bon clenched his teeth. Amaimon looked so small and minute next to Kazuko. When he attacked the campsite he was this omnipotent being who could crush them with one finger. And now. Now he was a wounded animal caught in a rainstorm. The love of his life doing what she always did. Protect.

A long exhale and Bon wiped the rain from his brow, "Fine. Fine I think- I think I can stop it. I-" All this aria training Bon fought for something feasible to stop demonic flame, "I need something of value. I don't have enough energy but something, something important and-"

"What about my hair?" Kazuko blurted.

Taken back Bon stared at her not really thinking she had a bunch of hair in that bun a top her head. But hair was normally a talisman for control and strength, "Uh, sure but Kazuko you'd have to-"

Himawari to her side after the fall still meant she had enough energy to grip the sword. Bon's hesitance for nothing as she took the fistful of her messy bun and hacked it off as close to the roots that her poor self shearing angle would allow. Thrusting the wad of hair into her friends face. Kazuko looked at him panicked.

Astonished Bon had to take a moment to look at her with this new chopped short hair. Such resilience in her eyes. There was no telling her otherwise now. The hair was gone.

"Lay it on his shoulder," The young aria forged on past helping a demon. Amaimon was leery but allowed Kazuko to lay the weft of hair on his burning shoulder. Just as expected the demonic flame left the hair unscathed. As it did when Kazuko tried to tamp it out on the mountain top.

Swelling his lungs with air Bon pressed his thumb and forefinger together. This chant not one he was incredibly familiar with. Hesitant to not do it at all. The feeling of Kazuko gripping his elbow taught him otherwise. If anything this demon did just save them.

Kazuko backed away when Bon began to chant. Amaimon's green eyes growing wide as the hair on his shoulder morphed into a golden sheet of malleable substance. Matching the hand gestures with his words Bon could feel the beads of rain and sweat roll down his forehead. Given the blessing of the showers to hide his struggle.

"It stopped!" Kazuko cheered before either male was able to see the completion of the spell. Bon opened his eyes and released the thumb and forefinger circle in one loud exhale. True in fact the blue flame eating away the demon's flesh stopped.

Bon doubled over utterly exhausted at this point. Kazuko grabbed his chest to help him stay up right before taking a face plant to the ground, "You did it!"

"Tch-" Bon managed a cocky snort, "Of course I did, I'm going to be an aria!"

"You...a human, stopped the demon fire," Amaimon finally piping up couldn't keep the look of awe on his face as he touched the place on his new skin shoulder. Not a lick of burn like before. He finally looked back at the two humans hardly able to stay up right at this point. They'd helped him. No demon had ever-

"Crrrraaawwwk!"

Three pairs of eyes fluttered to the sudden squawk and rustle in the bushes. Dashing out an inhumanly large cuckoo clock bird yanked open it's maw in their direction. No way to move Kazuko and Bon ducked down thinking it was coming for them. Quite the opposite as it latched its metal beak onto Amaimon. In a flash before Kazuko could even grab onto him. Amaimon was jerked screaming from the dead of night air.

"Amai-"

"Kazuko! Ryuji!" Both students whirled around to see Shura sporting a few lacerations from her sprint up the mountain.

"Ms. Kirigakure!" Bon's face lit up knowing if their teacher made it up here, Konekomaru and Shima must have made it down.

"What are you two idiots doing?!" Shura hefted them up by their elbows not wasting a moment, "Get down the hill now!"

"But Okumura!" Bon surprised Kazuko as he beat her to the concern of leaving their friend behind to face the demon alone.

Kazuko winced when Shura pulled on her sword arm. Something felt sprained but up until now adrenaline had pushed the pain away. Her eyes darted to the treeline where Amaimon had been taken from them, "Wait I can't-"

"Go!" Shura's voice past concerned teacher. She needed them to move now, "Ucchusma left the casters! The fire demon is seeking to destroy the Impure King!"

"Ucchusma?!" Bon winced unable to make it completely on his own two feet. Shura hiked herself up under the students shoulder and ordered Kazuko on the other side, "They'll burn down the mountain side!"

Shura bit the inside of her mouth. Everything the student said was right. And Kazuko kept glancing back at the trees sending an eerie creep through the senior exorcists body. She needed to push through this. Just like they needed to push through their own concerns, "No. Now, we trust Rin."

As the trio hobbled down the mountainside to the rest of the sect. Each one of them glanced back to the swell of blue flame coming to a head. Something was happening.

"The flame!" Bon was the first to call out the cascade of flickering fire coming barreling down the hill, "We have to-"

"No," Kazuko stopped. Holding firm in her place facing the flame. It was coming and they couldn't escape it. Bon said he trusted Rin. There was no taking it back now. Grabbing his hand she squeezed it making him look up to her, "We trust our friends."

Before he could rebuke it. A wave of blue flame washed over it. Bon and Shura braced for the searing sensation. Nothing ever came. When everyone's eyes opened. Their jaw dropped seeing the soft warm licking flame flow over them. Like water.

"I-It's warm-" Bon looked at the hand he had clasped around Kazuko's. His gaze shifted up to her. And that smug silly smile even as fire danced around them and spread over the mountain searing all the harmful miasma and nothing more, "H-He's just burning the miasma...nothing else."

Heart fluttering in her chest Kazuko looked up the mountain as it took its nature form. Pustules of miasma disappearing like it was never there. Things melting into place. Kazuko squeezed Bon's hand keeping her face turned up so no one could see her tears once more, "We trust our friends."


	29. Kazuko's Letter

No matter how scary and chaotic it seemed. Things always came to an end. Just like that. Climax, bloodshed, fear, things always ended. Wounds tended to. Documents in the midst of being filled out after this resurrection of such a being told only previously as lore. For things to settle was almost like none of this happened in the first place. It was unsettling but pleasant all at once.

Kazuko ran her palm up along the back of her neck. The bare skin. Touching it even now was such a weird sensation. No stray baby hairs. Fly aways on a messy bun. Her neck was exposed.

Palming her neck as she rolled her shoulders back Kazuko stood leaned into the second story balcony of the Kyoto Inn. Elbow propping her up leaving her to gaze halfheartedly into the manicured gardens. Insisting that she slept like the rest of the exwires. Tarako only swatted her once for her inability to rest. Liking it to how fussy of a baby she was now it was rolling over in her teen years. Citing she'd regret not taking the time to sleep for when she got older then she'd wish for all the times she didn't take it easy.

Releasing the oddly unfamiliar grip to her newly exposed neck. Kazuko didn't regret chomping off her hair. This was just different. Mrs. Suguro doing her damndest to salvage the hack job she'd done to it. No way in hell she was going to explain why she sliced her hair off.

Bon hadn't even see her hair yet. Knowing he must have kept seeing Amaimon to himself since no one was wiser to how the two exwires made it down the hill. In itself she feared what debt she would owe seeing that was out in the open between them now. Just the two of them though. Never being pressed by either Mrs. Suguro when she fixed her hair or by the True Cross when they were found unharmed so far from the demon king. Regardless being back in one piece was all they seemed to really care about. Kazuko wouldn't deny that either. Still surviving such a monstrosity left her feeling out of place. Perhaps survivors guilt. Had anyone actually perished. As it stood though even Todo wasn't accounted dead. The Impure King had been resurrected and not a soul died. All thanks to the son of Satan.

About to turn back into the dark room a figure among the garden greenery caught her frivolous attention. Kazuko looked back closer to the garden below to be startled seeing Bon knelt down at the edge of the flower beds. Scowling she looked closer. He had enough time to go see the flowers but not her? Then again, Kazuko had been avoiding him just as well. The girl leaned into the railing with a watchful gaze on her friend below.

Bon sat quietly. Never looking up from the flower garden. Hands folded in his lap Kazuko drew a blank on what he was doing until she saw something far too familiar in his hands. A stray clump of her hair.

'When did he....Did he keep some on the mountain?' Thoroughly confused since Torako had done her hair when the rest of the wounded had been tended to the night before. She questioned if the old bat gave him some or if Bon had really asked his mother for a lock of her hair.

Closer inspection Kazuko saw him uncover a shallow hole. Just to place the weft of hair in the dirt and cover it like a seedling. Furrowing her brows Kazuko wanted to shout down to the fool when he clasped his hands together in a prayer she couldn't hear a lick of. When her eyes lightened on the decorative plaque telling onlookers what was in the flower bed, Kazuko lost her voice.

Sunflowers.

Seeing now Kazuko dropped her eyes. Tightening her grip on the railing she stepped back. They needed to talk. That was inevitable. But there was someone she needed to see first. Mr. Suguro.

Traipsing around the inn was one thing. Easily avoiding most commotion as families sat in little circles just a day after such an attack. Exorcists alike doing their best to continue their job but clearly at a very slow pace. Much like everyone was in limbo just as she was. Kazuko knew this was real though not matter what ring of hell this felt like. For when she found Mr. Suguro seated quietly on the deck of one of the outer buildings, immediately the bile of worry crawled up her throat.

Laced with worry she almost second guessed herself coming to her surrogate father. Nearly talking herself more or less out of it when he turned just as she was sneaking away on a retreat route.

"Zuzu!" Tatsuma's face lit up like he hadn't seen her in a lifetime, "Why aren't you laying down? Does Torako know you're up? Oh and look at that cut! My wife knows her way around a pair of sh-" Cut off mid monologue by the girl throwing her arms around the old man in the biggest bear hug she could offer the recovering old man. Tatsama groaned a little supporting the hug back after his run in with Todo. But regardless he hugged her back.

Kazuko tightened her arms around the stout old man. Doing her best to hide her face childishly. Lost since her tears gave her away right away. The old head priest didn't waver only to hug her tighter with the slight shudder in her shoulders.

"...I want to know," Kazuko croaked out the best semblance of words she could manage. Breaking the hug with one closed fist wiping at her eyes. Still she didn't like for anyone to see her cry. But she wasn't able to stop the flood of tear she thought she'd had enough of seeing Amaimon. Sniffling with her eyes down Kazuko took a deep breath, "I...I want to know about my mom."

Tatsuma let her out of the hug when Kazuko began to pull away. His old worn hands falling to her arms where he gave her a reassuring squeeze, "I promised her I'd do my best to answer your questions."

Kazuko rubbed her forearm against her eyes doing the best to dry them as she nodded, "I'd- I'd really like that Mr. Sug- Otou-san."

Brimming over the top Tatsuma fought his best not to freak over her actually calling her dad. Instead the overly emotional head priest smiled softly and slowly rose to his feet. Offering a hand to the girl he'd watched grow up so fast, "Come, I've kept all her things for you."

Lead to the Suguro's occupant room on the third floor of the inn. Tatsuma grunted and groaned going through heft boxes in the closet Torako turned from clothing to overflow storage. Kazuko stood back. Teetering nervously on her feet with a knot growing in her stomach. More and more she wondered if this was the right thing. Now that she didn't feel so venomous towards her deceased mother, was learning the nitty gritty really the right thing to do? Should she just cling to the idea the woman was overtly good and move on with her life? Kazuko wracked with worry nearly turned tails and deflected but Tatsuma hauled out a box no larger than a simple shoe box. 

"Ah, there we are," He washed his hand over the dusty surface. Years and years of peaceful ignorance being wiped from the cardboards surface. Tatsuma's expression turned sour realizing he had no place to wipe the dust. Then discreetly rubbed his hand clean of the dust on some fabrics, "Shh no need to tell Torako about that. She doesn't even get in here anymore!"

For that Kazuko couldn't help the snicker. Worry still with a stranglehold on her stomach. She still didn't tear her eyes from the box in the old man's hands, "...is...is that it?"

Patting the sixteen year old box lightly, he nodded, "Your mother came to us with nothing. But gave us everything she did have to offer."

Holding her breath as the priest came up to her. Kazuko couldn't even blink seeing the box clutched gently in her adoptive father's hands. Across the top of it in beautiful writing the words 'Yua Shenshi' that hardly seemed worn from the day it was written on there. Looking up at Tatsuma, Kazuko hesitated to even touch it. He offered it with no words but a seamlessly sweet smile.

Exhaling the air she was clinging to Kazuko took the cardboard box with shaking hands. When Tatsuma left it to her, she was boggled with how heavy it was. Perhaps the contents. Perhaps the emotional weight. There was only one way to find out.

"I want to open it," Kazuko looked up from the box to Tatsuma.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his bald head, "Aha! It's yours Zuzu go ahead and open it! I'm sure Ryuji would-"

"No," Kazuko cut him off. Knowing well he'd just suggest sitting down with Bon or even Bon, Konekomaru and Shima to go through this. But she knew only one person she could really handle looking through this with, "...I want to look at it with you. Please..." Kazuko's grey eyes dropped to the contents hidden in such a simple box, "...you knew her the best, I want to meet her with you Mr. Suguro."

"What happened to Otou-san?!" The old man jested in a playful lament. Clearly it wasn't lighting the mood but he still was going to try, "Of course, I'd be honored."

All she could think to stall the inevitable. Kazuko had asked for this. She wasn't going to back out now. Staring down the box she'd set on the desk in the bedroom Kazuko did take a good thirty seconds to stare at the container. Glad to not be pressured by Tatsuma in to opening it. Surely something Bon would have done had she brought the mysterious item to him. In slow calculating movements Kazuko undid one ear of the box. And then another. Folding back it's cardboard flaps gently to reveal it's contents.

Three. Kazuko counted exactly three things. One, white almost medical appearing gown that was torn in more than one place along the hem and side seams with stains crawling up the pristine white fabric. Second, a letter neatly folded on the gown itself. And finally, a very tarnished old silver brooch depicting the tiniest bee resting on a sunflower. With the body of the bee being the setting for a stone that seemed to have been lost years ago. All of it tucked neatly inside the box like they'd just been placed in there days before. Not sitting in a closet for sixteen years.

"...you're the one other thing she came to us with," Tatsuma's brown eyes half lidded, stifling the tears as he remembered the vividly frozen day a young Yua came traipsing into the Myoda, "She was...such an amazing woman."

Kazuko reached a cautious hand out to the belongings. Until her fingertips touch the cold metal of the brooch setting a top the pile like a treasure, "...W-What's in the letter?"

"I don't know," Tatsuma shook his head, "I nor Torako looked through her things when she passed. This box was like this when we went into her room."

"She already had it set up?" Kazuko averted her eyes from the box to him.

A slow nod, "It seems your mother was a prepared one."

Kazuko lashed out a little sharper than intended, "She knew she was going to die?"

"No," Tatsuma retained his calm tone, "I think she knew you'd be safe here."

"So she was going to leave?!" Kazuko growing more frantic by the second.

Doing his best the old priest laid a hand on Kazuko's, "She left you a letter. I think it best you read it. Then I can answer anything you need. Or try. Your mother was a very kind woman but sadly I might not have all the answers either of you hoped I would."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kazuko feared exactly that. But the letter was all the connection she had now. Fingertips icy cold it took her a moment to fumble the parchment open. Had the mood been lighter she might have even teased about dinosaurs righting on such heavy paper. This sadly wasn't one of those times. Kazuko's eyes falling onto the single page letter addressed directly to her.

My Dearest Kazuko,

By chance you're reading this, it might not be under great circumstances. Or maybe we're reading it together. But I fear the former. Let me start off by telling you how much I love you. We may never meet. Or you don't remember me. But please always know you are loved regardless of how things turned out. So much went into getting you here and I wished to see the day you grew into your name. Which did you know Kazuko means peace and harmony? Perfect for bringing our worlds together-

Momentarily Kazuko uttered a sarcastic snort seeing as her mother apparently had other ideas for her name. Still the exwire read on.

-and be at peace with that. Oh listen to me ramble even a boring old mom in a letter. There is so much I want to say but it would take a lifetime to write it down. And I'm not sure I have that now. When I found out you were coming, I knew I needed to give you more than I had. I found the biggest, brightest most beautiful hill I could find. And that's where I hoped to plant my little sunflower. Grow big and strong and tall. I cannot thank Mr. and Mrs. Suguro enough. For all they've done. For all you've done for me my little one. You may not know it but having you was my greatest achievement in life. I'd risk it all again and again. Just to see your face in my arms. Grow tall. Be strong. Love all. My little sunflower.

Yua She-

Mom

Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and poured down her cheeks. Kazuko didn't even bother to blot them away. Letting them roll down and dot the paper in her white knuckled grip. Blurry as her vision was. She read and reread the same line over again. Where her mother scribbled out her real name and wrote mom below it. Repeating it in her head until one of them slipped past her lips in a croak, "M-Mom-"

Not sure to cry harder. Crumple up the sheet of paper. Or scream. Kazuko found herself at a loss until finally, she just simply refolded it and set it down. Covering her face in her hands letting them do the best to muffle the sobbing she couldn't keep in. Tatsuma quiet only rubbed a reassuring hand on her back and let the girls shoulders tremble as the tears wracked her body. Just as much he wiped a stray tear from his gaze trying to remain stoic for the struggling youngster. So much and for so long he had done well to keep Yua's wish to make sure Kazuko was safe and happy. The Impure King, this sword he saw her swing around fighting a demon, running off to that damned Exorcist academy with Ryuji. Tatsuma torn that he wasn't holding his end of the deal to her mother like he'd hoped.

"...w-where did she come from?" Kazuko piped up with the one question that only seemed relevant. Thick phlegm in her throat made it hard for her to cough but she did the best to swallow it with the rest of her tears, "W-Where exactly did mom come from? What is half this letter even about?" She gestured wildly to the half nonsense her mother had scribbled down, "What is she talking about bring peace?"

Fearing as well as knowing this was what would really come his way, Tatsuma regretting not being able to answer it in full, "...I don't know. Your mother, even for the elven months she was here, never spoke of where it was she came from." His eyes drifted onto the brooch and gown, "Torako tried...once, and she clammed up only to be followed by your mother throwing up and apologizing profusely." Tatsuma scratched the back of his head still staring at the old stained fabric, "After that, we never asked again. You came along, Ryuji came along. Things got busy. Life happened. Before we knew it things were changed by the Blue Night and there was no way to know then." He finally broke eye contact with the gown and let his sorrowful eyes connect with hers, "I'm so sorry Zuzu. I wish I knew more. I really did. For some time I tried to back track, even walking some of the pathways she would have had to use to make it to the old hillside and-" Tatsuma shrugged, "Nothing. Perhaps, as her only kin, you might have some hope to."

Fetching the last two things out of the box Kazuko first set the metal sunflower down. Unfolding the musky old gown to see it in all it's dirty glory. Maybe clean when it went it there was no ridding the white of the dirt and grass stains. Not a determinant mark or label. Kazuko searched tags and hems for marker or anything. Nothing.

Setting the odd enough piece of clothing down she turned to the ornate brooch. Turning it over in her hand she saw the pin to keep it in place was still there. Tarnished and stuck in it's latch but still usable. It's only real wear was the jewel setting that clearly had lost it's stone. She looked over at the old man, "It had a thing in it?"

"Maybe? I wouldn't know when your mom wore it to the temple it was missing the jewel," Tatsuma extending a hand to see it with a closer look. Which she obliged and handed it over. Examining it a little closer than the teenage eye, Tatsuma was amazed how dirty it had gotten over the years. Wondering how such a silver piece had worn so much though never being exposed to anything. Running a careful thumb over the surface of the sunflower and it's little bee, Tatsuma handed it back over without answers, "It looks just as the day she had it, dirtier but all in tact."

Weighted heavy in her palm Kazuko rubbed her thumb over the brooch and heaved a deep sigh. None of this did shit. Didn't answer anything. Didn't give her insight to her mother. If anything it left more questions. Kazuko nearly sure not asking would have left her with a light heart instead of all this. Sensing she was all caught up in thought and disarray. Mr. Suguro stepped in with his best parenting advice he could manage, "Well that's enough brain work for today!" Kazuko ripped from her thoughts tossed a glance over at the suddenly energetic oldster, "Aye Tarako asked me to sweep the empty lounge rooms, help a crippled old man out?"

Still feeling the pin in her hand Kazuko welcomed the distraction and the well intent of her old man. Nodding slowly at first and finally wholeheartedly agreeing she shoved the robe and letter back into the box. This wasn't dire. She didn't need to answer it all today. These things had been here for sixteen years. What were a few more days? With sunflower brooch in hand Kazuko beamed a grin at her guardian knowing full well Tarako never left him do chores. But busy hands were better than fretting minds. Kazuko clasped the newly found jewel onto her t-shirt and didn't hesitate to blow off thinking with the old man.


	30. True Cross Consolable

Yaozo held his tongue as the head of True Cross Academy, and consequently the exorcist in charge of oversight of the members at the in, drug on with his length apology with just he himself and Ms. Kirigakure in the meeting room.

"Director Shima this is quite the feet of strength, that goes without saying. I feel worse about it," Mephisto shook his head utterly taken with his remorse, "That my terrible oversight caused this problem." The purple haired exorcist drew a long sigh and let his gaze drop, "And worse off kept me from coming sooner." Only a partial remark as he smiled sincerely at the stoic patriarch of the Shima family, "All things aside, I can say without doubt that not even the Holy Legion of Palidan's wrath could have handled it better."

"No," Yaozo exhaled slowly, "We simply held it off until backup came. Nothing more. Nothing less. That boy is the only real reason we won this battle."

"Yes about the boy," Mephisto glad the man sided into Rin's actions without coaxing, "Should you receive a summons to the Vatican, would you mind testifying those words before the seated?" He carried on full aware of the heavy gaze Shura had laid on her superior the moment Rin came up in discussion between the three of them, "I would love to have your side of the story on record, if it is not too much."

"Of course," Yaozo bowed his head, "I would be happy to. In the end, everyone should hear how much he helped." Silence hung in the room for a moment before Yaozo excused himself. Citing work be done before anyone rested.

Mephisto pleased with himself watched as the ornate door slid shut behind the man. On que Shura slithered her way over to her superior with a waggle of the bottle of sake she had been nursing since the meeting began, "And I thought he'd never leave."

Her purr hit his ears and the lanky male only gave her the satisfaction of a slight smile playing on his lips, "Oh my now," Shura pressed herself up against him and sipped on the bottle of sake he'd tried to pluck from her hand. Playful giggle leaving her pursed lips. Mephisto doing nothing more than placating her with a recollection of the knowledge he had about her ninja clan background, "-and certified in the Kirigakure technique."

"Shut up and let's have a drink~" Shura deflected his words in favor of holding the bottle of sake up to him.

"Oh, I don't think I should," Mephisto's coy smile never left his pale lips, "Should I pass out and wake up without my head."

"I don't need to get you drunk," Shura pushed into Mephisto until the man was laying back and she had slithered up the length of him, "To cut off your head~"

That small smirk crept into a full blown smile when Mephisto felt the cold steel pressed into his neck. Nothing save for the beautiful view of Shura's figure laid out above his body, "...this, is all part of your twisted plan isn't it?" Shura's purr turning to a low growl, "Every and each one hand picked, even the students. Even me. You have a reason, for letting exactly who's here in. What in the hell do you want to use Rin for?" She pricked the edge of her knife into his jaw, "And that girl, you gave her that sword knowing damn well she couldn't fight the Impure King, what is your play here. Are these kids living up to your expectations?"

First change in expression and his green eyes narrowed, "Shocking...and I thought you never allowed yourself to get attached. Why are you so concerned about what happens to Rin Okumura or Kazuko Shensi?"

"Just doing the job you hired me for," Shura sneered back with a pleasant smile.

"Tell me, how old are you now?" Mephisto's silky voice unwavered by the knife to his throat or the woman pinning him down with her body, "You should be careful, with what time you have left. I'd hate to see a beautiful woman like you, die so young."

Eyes dilating, Shura jerked back half away across the room. Lowered back into a fighting stance not sure if that was an empty threat or should she be on guard. Mephisto didn't move from his relaxed position and Shura snorted and sheathed her dagger. Side eye tossed back to the arrogant man she stepped out the door with a glare, "I'm watching you."

Back against the door, Shura stopped. Knowing she'd gotten no closer to clarifying things than day one, 'That dirty bastard, what is he up to?' Aware of the prescene doing poorly to hide themselves. Shura tossed a look down the hall where she knew the on looker must have been trying to listen in.

She sighed, "I doubt they're really going to kill Rin. And even if the order comes down from the Vatican, I'm sure Mephisto will weasel out of it." Shura stepped away from the doorway, "That girl isn't strong enough to kill him either with that sword. He's got plans, lots of them, but I don't know for what." Turning her back Shura knew they heard them regardless of staying silent, "So quit your bellyaching Yukio. For now at least."

The younger Okumura twin tightened his fist upon hearing her words. Still even as Shura left, he wasn't about to let out on his suspicions.


	31. Bon's Lullaby

Resting in bed was about as useful as holding one's breath above water. Bon lurched up from laying back in bed. Wiping his hand down his face trying to just, exist, without so much chaos in his head.

'Amaimon...the earth king, the baal...' Bon had tried to piece it together time and time again how what he saw and who he saved wasn't the same demon king. No way he cut it there was a seared image in his mind of Kazuko pleading with him through tears to save that beast. To save that monster.

Was it her crying? Was it her demand to save him? Or was it the fact he actually did it, willingly.

Gritting his teeth Bon tossed the thoughts away for the thousandth time. He needed to be out of his room. Something. After his father had been brought down the mountain and the other sect and True Cross members attended to, it left the exwire to sit and nurse a good night's sleep. Which he did but only until about eight the next morning. Even with encouragement from his mother Bon didn't sleep well. How could he after all that? Worst of all, how was it the moment he crossed the inn's threshold he hadn't seen a lick of Kazuko. Vanished as soon as they'd been rescued from the side of the mountain.

When he asked his mother where she was, Tarako simply replied she'd fixed up the girls hair and told her to go lay down. Something she followed onto her son. Scolding him to be down and resting not up and wandering. How firm she was his mother still nursed the worry in her son's expression and did her best to comfort him with a lock of hair after she'd fixed the hack job Kazuko had done to herself.

His mother asked why her little girl cut off all her hair. But Bon was without an answer. Earning a long sigh from her but Tarako placed the weft of hair in his hand and told him to watch out for her little sunflower.

'Have I really been watching out for her?' Bon traced his thumb over the soft dark blonde curl his mother had to chop off to fix what Kazuko had done to her hair with Himawari, 'She's....I don't know...there's so much I don't know.' Clutching the hair in his fist Bon shook his head. He needed fresh air.

Best he could do was the inn's garden. Not allowed the leave the grounds. Though Bon really didn't see where he'd go without his friends at this point. Comfort in the restrictions to just be sedentary after everything that had just happened. So Bon found himself sat down in front of one his favorite flower beds his mother had put in years ago. The sunflower garden.

This variety didn't bloom until late summer so all Bon had to look at was the budding green stalks reaching up towards the summer day. Just as much beauty in the sprouts he always favored their growth cycle to become such large strong flowers that stood so tall on their own. All the things he saw in Kazuko. And wanted to see in himself.

Digging a shallow hole in the garden bed, Bon set the curl of Kazuko's hair in the dirt and covered it back up. Patting the soil knowing how trivial it was. Something comforting in the little gesture as he took a moment to pray for the first time since enrolling in True Cross.

Hands clasped together with his pray beads looped around his knuckles. Bon recited a simple sutra of no real importance but that to the prayer of protection. It was an easy one. One he'd learned almost right away when they were kids. But one he kept close to his heart since it was the only prayer he ever tried to teach Kazuko. Futile as it was. A protection prayer always seemed to be what he could offer when they were little. Now that they were older, where had the protection gone?

Sighing softly Bon let the last verse fall from his lips. Silence hung in the garden with a faint far off chirp of a bird. Once more Bon touched the ground he'd buried the lock of her hair in. No idea what she even looked like with short hair. His friend had never worn it shorter than something she could throw up in a haste a top her head. Worried his mother was right to leave her be. There was still someone he couldn't leave be. His father.

Bon rose from his place among the sunflowers and looked back into the inn. Things felt different. As they should after all that had happened. If he could tackle one thing at a time then it was asking the truth of his father. Everything could be open now.

Stomping down the lacquered wooden floors of the Suguro inn. Bon went on determined with eagle like focus. Knowing where and when he could find his father surely toying away precious time like he always did.

A chipper voice greeted him as he wandered past a lounge room,"Good morning sir."

"Morning," the words fell like a casual mumble from the heir's mouth as he past the room. The only son almost trodden right past his snickering father busy sweeping one of the empty lounge areas, "Huh?"

Tatsuma laughed as he swiped his broom around his feet continuing his work. Until Bon stormed into the room. Roughly grabbing the old man's house kimono sneering, "What the hell-?!"

"Don't kill me!" Tatsuma didn't retaliate to his son's overly stressed demand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bon squawked seeing the head priest of the Myoda fooling around with a wicker broom.

Tatsuma's eyebrow rose up, "Uh, sweeping?"

"No!" Bon snapped, "Your clothes you old fool!"

"Oh, heh," Tatsuma palmed the back of his bald head with a slight relieved laugh at what his son was fussing over, "There was nothing left to do at the temple. So I didn't want to be bored, and your mother had chores I could help around the inn with." His father smiled quite proud of himself with a slight gesture down the long room to the other person Bon hadn't realized was there as well, "Zuzu was sweet enough to help this old man out since your mother is such a slave driver."

Bon's face drained of any rage he'd just directed towards his father. Absently mindedly following the gesture he had pointed downwards in the elongated room, "Zu-Kazuko-" His brown eyes falling on his friend for the first time since they'd returned back from the mountain side. And certainly the first time seeing her without the wad of hair tied around her head.

Kazuko had noticed the commotion. Glancing down to where Mr. Suguro was sounding off. Her grip on her broom tightened and Kazuko felt every ounce of color leave her face. Seeing him. Finally.

Releasing the fistful of Tatsuma's robes, Bon took a tentative step towards her. Stopping when he wasn't sure what to say. Then Kazuko dropped the broom with a clatter and rushed the taller exwire. Throwing their arms around each other Bon and Kazuko wrapped one another in the biggest bear hug either of them could manage.

"Your hair!" Bon choked out laying eyes on the tight pixie cut and mop of curls a top her head.

"Your face!" Kazuko blurted out seeing the patched gnash on his cheek and smaller steri strip on the corner of his mouth.

Both of them stood there staring after their word vomit. Blinking until they erupted into fits of laughter and through their arms around again in an embrace. Tatsuma smiling to himself as he leaned into his broom.

"Your hair-" Bon ogled the handy work his mother put on display doing such a job from the hack and slash Kazuko had caused, "It's-"

She rubbed the back of her bare neck still not fully use to the weird sensation of air on the nape of her neck, "God awful I know I can't believe-"

"It's the best damn thing I've ever seen on you." Bon interrupted with a goofy grin.

"Hey!" Kazuko deflected the blush on her cheeks with an off handed punch to his shoulder, "And it didn't look good before?!"

"Wait?! What no!" Bon's sputtering out at her reversal on him, "No that's not that! I meant- I mean the cut- I just-"

Half laughing Kazuko dropped her palm from her neck knowing she shouldn't be messing with him this soon after such a life changing event, "...you got hurt-" Her heart dropped heavy in her chest upon realizing the bandages on her friends face. With a shaky touch Kazuko didn't even think twice before reaching up and brushing her fingertips along the gauze pad tapped to his left cheek.

Instinctively Bon's eyes shut and he leaned into the touch, "...they're hardly scratches." Pausing he dwelled on how much worse his wounds could have been had they not gotten out of there when they did, "They, could have been a lot worse."

"I am- I am so sorry-" Kazuko's tears bubbled up in her throat. Hating herself for how frequently she was crying now a days. But there was no way to fend them off seeing Bon after all this, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you I-"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Bon roared at her stupid accusation, "You were amazing! You fought- With a sword!"

"But I couldn't-"

"You couldn't do what dad told you not to, go figure!" Bon pointed accusingly at his father, "Apparently not listening runs in the family!"

Tatsuma put his hands up with a chuckle, "Guilty as charged."

Bon turned back to Kazuko floored she even saw fault in her actions, "I should be yelling at you for taking that thing on alone!"

"Yeah well I should yell at you for the second spell!" Kazuko snapped right back at Bon's impulsiveness in the previous battle.

"What good dumbass Okumura did until he pulled his sword!" Bon ranted back at his split second thinking in the perilous fight.

Grabbing a fistful of his jean jacket Kazuko yanked him down to her and smashed her lips onto the obtuse idiot. Moments only fleeting Bon didn't falter to kiss her back in the heat of the moment. Despite their audience both exwires drew out the kiss until temperaments simmered down and they were able to pull away with much softer tones.

"...you still owe me so much mochi," Kazuko grumbled with her fist still hooked in the pleat of his jean jacket.

Bon looked over her hair cut once more, adjusting to it but not hating it, then returning his brown eyes to meet her slate ones, "You kissed me."  
"Yeah? So?" Kazuko snorted.

Foolishly Bon's face turned a brighter pink red and he tousled the mass of two toned waves on his noggin, "Guess you weren't mad I kissed you drunk."

Contorting six different expressions into one Kazuko nearly not grasping what he meant, "What- Kissed me- Drunk are you- ARE YOU KIDDING ME RYUJI!" She pushed him away with the most abashed look on her face, "Why would I be mad?! You had one drink!"

Peanut gallery in the back Tatsuma indulged himself to whistle at his son's misfortune with a chuckle. Bon rearing up his fist not sure who to yell at first but didn't get a chance as Konekomaru came careening around the corner, "Mr. Tatsuma! Bon Kazuko! Come here you've got to see this!"

Kinzo belting out his lungs trying to talk right over Ao and Nishiki that their sister had no right to marry Juzo. The Hojo sisters weren't letting up cracking down on the Shima son and the inadequate husband Kinzo brother would make. Back and forth with all eyes on them as Juzo and Mamushi sat awkwardly after Juzo had announced he was going to marry Mamushi before the family heads.

"What...what did we walk into..." Bon at a loss for what Konekomaru had snagged him, Kazuko and Tatsuma for.

Chuckling to himself Tatsuma cherished the marriage proposal. Kazuko, less so, "Ew, they're getting married." She faked a wretch, "That's like the antichrist and lady satan getting married."

Uwabami clearly having enough from everyone single peanut gallery. He was steaming and Yaozo did his best to defuse the concerned father's and his own, concern of this union. Asking if this was really what he wanted. Unable to negate the fact Mamushi was still going to be stripped of her ranking and the eye she lost from the Impure King was never going to be healed correctly.

Unwavering for that of a fool or true love, Juzo didn't take it back. Asking once more kindly for Uwabami's blessing and his father for this marriage. Citing Mamushi's punishment could be marrying him. Which only caused a stir from the sharp tongued snake maiden. Still the Shima did not cave. And Uwabami went into a sobbing mess who was far too grateful he was to have Juzo as a son-in-law. Soon enough they were all crying while Mamushi shrieked like normal.

Bon, Kazuko, Konekomaru and Mr. Suguro watching on to the very end, "My, what a happy day." Tatsuma infectious like the parents seeing the little ones so grown. His kids less than thrilled.

"Juzo's got guts," Bon could only offer seeing Mamushi swat at her to be husband like it was any other day.

Kazuko sneered at the sight of her childhood bullies who at least seemed to outgrow that in the past events. Still she wasn't placing all her bets on that with those arrogant hiers, "They're evil, they deserve each other." And a handful of other comments Konekomaru got an ear full of where Bon lost the focus from the events before them and onto his father.

"See," Tatsuma clasped a hand on his son's shoulder as Kazuko and Konekomaru went back and forth still on about the marriage, "You can protect and do all you think is right for loved ones, but in the end they can take care of themselves."

Bon about to get a word in edgewise, "Uh-"

Tatsuma smiled and wandered off down the hall to give the family's privacy, "Best of luck to them."

Squaring up his shoulders Bon fought with the things in his head realizing he had more than he could convey to tell his father. Tensing only a moment he found what he wanted to say the most, "If that's true-" His brown eyes met up with his dad's back as Tatsuma stopped to listen in on what his boy had to say, "Then why did you protect us? Was there any real point?"

Smile resting on his lips Tatsuma turned around so he could see his little boy standing taller than him now, "You were important to me, that's why."

Swept from what he'd thought his father would say. Bon was blindsided with the true sincerity in his dad's voice. Deep down knowing the old man cared but he couldn't remember hearing it last. It through him for a loop and Bon blurted out with one oddly childish concern, "Wait- Does that mean you're not going to chant the sutras anymore?"

Carrying the simple smile Tatsuma let his worn old eyes drift from his son to the young woman behind them still ranting and raving about the marriage proposal, "You don't need me to sing you lullabies anymore son. Soon enough, you'll be singing them yourself."

Thrown off kilter Bon's gaze followed his dad's right up to Kazuko. From afar yet right within arms reach. The daylight on her features so much different than he could remember. Those days hunting her down in the fields. Coaxing her to come back. Convoluted plans to run away or make things at the sect better. Nothing like ten year old them could fathom. All of that left in the dust when Bon didn't realize Kazuko had turned and caught him staring. Her own smile spreading on her lips with a sparkle in those grey eyes. Somehow even though she wore her hair up so much. Suddenly all cut off it was like seeing her clearly for the first time. The work she'd put into sword fighting so evident in her posture and strength. Just the way she held herself was so different. Where did all this growth come from?

"You've got more important things to worry about now," Tatsuma's chuckle hit his son's ears, "She's a sunflower that's going to grow tall and proud. Oh my grandkids are going to be a handful."

Bon's cheeks lit up immediately. Defiant to recall the fact his father had seen them kiss. No one, had known. Not even telling Shima or Konekomaru. Worse off when Kazuko clearly didn't hear Tatsuma's remark but Bon's reaction was worth a snicker. Flaring up even worse even the tips of his ears were red as he ranted and raved. His father erupting in laughter getting out of the way of his son's wrath. Kazuko and Konekomaru not even inclined to know what set him off now but it was worth a chuckle.

"Oh shit...Juzo is going to marry Mamushi," Catching all three exwires off guard Shima was slumped over in the doorway privy to the marriage proposal everyone else already knew about, "She's like my sister! That's so totally gross."

"Tch-" Kazuko covered her mouth to barely stifle her laugh, "Those two deserve each other."

"That's because they're not your siblings!" Shima laminated like his brother was doing this to spite him, "It's be just as weird if one of us married each other!"

"As if," Konekomaru popping off when Shima's words caused Kazuko and Bon to share a wide eyed sideways glance. Least of all Konekomaru continued on, "What's up?"

Shima smiled to be taken away from thinking about his older brother's up and coming nuptials, "Sorry, I've been looking for you guys," A wicked smile crossed the lazy boy's face, "It's on."


	32. Days End in Kyoto

An entire day off! More or less the on for the day as all eight exwires were in the same place ready to do the same thing for the first time since the camping trip. Everyone ready to soak up full on tourist sightseeing in the blessed city of Kyoto.

"Oh yeah finally!" Rin bearing the biggest dumbest grin of the entire group.

Kazuko snickered and went to brush her hair behind her ear. Only to remember it wasn't there anymore. Just as Bon had been super into the hair cut, so was everyone else. Shiemi ogling over her guts to wear something so shot. And pull it off! Rin asking to touch the curls on the top. Even a pucker lipped Izumo underhandedly opted that her style was finally getting somewhere. Kazuko took it as a compliment. Easing her into the beginning of the entire day she was going to spend with her friends. Bon included.

"If we're going all out, and the tourist experience," Shima interjecting his first demands on the trip, "We have to go to the Golden Pavilion!"

"Honestly, Shima what are you thinking," Konekomaru waggled his finger at his friend as he unearthed the map he'd kept under his arm, "We need to start with the Toji Temple it's far closer."

Glancing at the sword strapped to her back Bon couldn't help but wince, "Do you have to bring it with you."

Aghast she turned offended by his words, "It?! Rin has his, I'm gonna bring Himawari."

"He doesn't need that either!" Bon barked at her over the ridiculous comparison to the son of satan.

Loudly clearing his throat, Konekomaru produced his phone from his pocket produced and began going over the itenary he'd poured over in coloration with his map, "We have to plan carefully or else we won't fit everything in on our day off. And everyone is in charge of their own things I didn't do an item check for our trip."

Snorting arrogantly that Bon got shut down by their mock tour guide, Kazuko leaned over her shorter friends shoulder just to sneak a peek at the map. One quick look for where she was determined to drag everyone, "I don't care as long as we get to see the gardens!"

Konekomaru nodded with taking in her addition. Stepping out in front of the group he looked from the map to his classmates, "If there's anything you guys want to see, tell me and I'll factor it into the list."

"Oh!" Shimei third to give her input, "I know I'd really love to try some of the local sweets! Anmitsu, kuzukiri, anything at all I'd love."

"Fushimi Inari Shrine," Izumo flippant to toss in her request, "I've always wanted to see it."

"Oh oh oh! Here! Over here!" Rin flapping his arm around like crazy as if they really were really being called on, "The Kyoto Tower!"

"Oh boy," Bon knew where this was going after that long lament speech on the mountain during the fight with the Impure King over the tourist trap of Kyoto.

Everyone looked at Rin and Konekomaru had to ask, "Why the tower? Kyoto has so many more interesting places to see."

"Agreed," Bon muttered only to have Kazuko elbow him in the side for being a stick in the mud.

"Oh c'mon!" Rin clasped his hands together in a desperate plea, "I've wanted to see it since before we got here!"

His begging was believable. And Bon couldn't pass up his need to poke fun at the hyped up shorty even if it meant scowls from Kazuko, "If Satan's kid wants to look at the dumb tower, we'd better go." Bon rolled his eyes, "Don't wanna get burned."

"Wait?! You think I'm still that?!" Rin shrieked at the betrayal.

Konekomaru tapped his finger on his phone, "You have a point." Rin gasped turned to even hear Konekomaru follow along with Bon, "Your wish is our command. O' Son of Satan."

Everyone, even Yukio, did their best to keep down the giggles as Rin deflated right before their eyes, "Oh no, not you too Konekomaru!"

A wave of snickers as Konekomaru 'appeased' the son of satan and put his stop on the list as well. Not thinking Kazuko tossed a look over at Bon as they all laughed at Rin's expense. By far not expecting to have his eyes already on her. Blush crept on her face but not enough to hinder her laughing as Rin went on and on about how mean they were as Konekomaru acted out his tour guide duties. Back of the group as Shima smoozed with Shiemi and Izumo to no avail. And Yukio even walking beside his brother as Rin pestered Konekomaru about every aspect of his map. Kazuko wearing a sheepish smile bumped her shoulder into Bon as they walked. He grinned and did the same thing back to her. Laughing harder she went to bump him once more to have Bon take her hand in his. The second it took for him to squeeze it and let go Kazuko thought her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Hitched in breath she lost the momentum to bump into her friend. Bon's turn to laugh as her face was crossed with embarrassment. Hot lidded she was going to punch him until Rin and Konekomaru called back to sort out which gardens Kazuko wanted to see the most. Saved for a moment Bon took a deep breath enjoying this for the first time. This, was worth fighting for.

Assorted towers. Shrines to Buddhist deities. Sweets to delight the senses. Architecture for the soul. And the beautiful pictures snapped on everyone's phone. Flowers further than the eye could stretch. A lunch to rival kings and queens with shared dishes to go around and get a taste of everything Kyoto they could. Even the natives indulging in things they'd never seen of their home town. Ending with the Kyoto Tower so sought after by the Son of Satan himself.

Kazuko was hanging around one of the viewing decks that looked out on the city. Taking a deep breath of the view and quiet after such a day. Unaware Izumo came up beside her. Her classmate leaned into the railing as a silence hung between them for a moment.

"...so, are you a demon?" Izumo point blank didn't stop the first words she'd spoken to her classmate the entire trip.

Choking on the half breath she'd gotten before Izumo's words blindsided her, Kazuko punched her fist into her chest trying to clear her cough, "A-Ack! Am I- A what?! A demon?!"

Methodically reasonable on her end Izumo offered her classmate the bottle water she'd packed around since their last rest stop. Her gaze unwavering as Kazuko greedily took a long drink, "I mean, we've already got the son of satan in this class. Figured you might have a secret that was pertinent." Izumo gestured to the sword strapped to her back, "That, and you've got the whole demon sword to go with it."

Capping the bottle Kazuko wiped her mouth as she gave the drink back, "I- I mean I guess that isn't a leap- But-" Then it dawned on her what it really did look like now that Rin was outed as the son of satan. Another sword wielding freak, Izumo's deduction wasn't a shot in the dark as Kazuko first took it. Glancing at the unphased expression of her classmate Kazuko stopped to think about it a moment. There were more questions she didn't have answered and now more that she couldn't tell were reasonable or just her mind playing the devil's advocate to her own insecurities. Scratching the back of her head Kazuko looked over to Bon who was over with Rin picking out a key chain from the array of gifts, "I...I uh-" Her gaze moved back onto the purple haired girl beside her, "Honestly...I don't know." She looked down ashamed, "...I'm sorry that's a bad answer. I don't know, is there a way to tell?"

Izumo exhaled slowly just to turn out towards the group and lean back into the railing beside Kazuko, "No, not really. That's why this-" She gestured half heartedly at the rest of their class interacting with Rin so normally, "-isn't a big deal. Like I said on the train ride over, lots of people have demon in their bloodlines. Oh wait, you didn't come over with us did you?"

As innocently as that statement would have come from anyone else. Kazuko felt the underlying implications in Izumo's tone. She had been hiding a lot. And been separated from the class a lot. That was noticeable even to the ditziest of observers. Dwelling on if that was on purpose or not she still was quick to be honest with her classmate, "I didn't. Mephisto held me back for training." Not an entire lie, Kazuko proud of herself.

Izumo flicked her ponytail out with little hint that she outwardly cared, "Lord Pheles gave you the sword, that's interesting right there. But then again none of my concern since you aren't going to be in my way as a tamer."

"Izumo." Kazuko saw her surprise when her name came from her lips. The exwire stopped to look over at the girl she'd just accused of being a demon, "I just wanted to say...thank you."

"Pff for what," she rolled her maroon eyes as far back in her head as they'd go.

"For being a good classmate to my friends," Kazuko's watch lingered on Shima and Konekomaru coming up to Bon across the way, "I...I have to thank all of you really. They've grown so much when I wasn't around." She stopped to look at Izumo beside her with a simple smile, "Even if you pick on Bon. It's good I think he needs it since I can't always be around to give him a hard time."

"Tch that oversized gorilla," Izumo couldn't fight the blush settling on her cheeks but she'd be damn if this flattery was going to get to her, "One's a perv and a four eyed dweeb. They're under me."

"I know." Kazuko said so sweetly that she once more caught Izumo's snotty facade off guard, "But they came to True Cross with a purpose and everyone in this class has helped further that purpose. So I wanna just say thank you."

"Jeesh you don't thank someone who demands to know if you're a demon," Shaking her head Izumo gave up on hiding the dusting of red on her cheeks and simply looked down at her feet, "But, you know if you want to find out if you're part demon find your parents birth records. Most places can run lineage back to see if they cross paths with any known instances of half breds or you know whatever."

Astonished to hear such positive advice, be it cloaked in sarcasm, Kazuko's face lit up with that tidbit. Right away throwing her arms around Izumo and crushing the tinier classmate in her bear hug, "They do that?! Oh thank you! Then I- Wait-" Kazuko saw a flaw, "What if I only know one of my parents and don't really know where their birth record is?"

Prying herself from the hug Izumo huffed and straightened her blouse, "They need both but I guess I don't know get whatever parent you know and bring it in. They've figured out worse mysterious. Speaking of mysterious-" Kazuko followed Izumo's gaze to Bon who was coming up to them, "Here comes one."

Pushed away from the hug now Izumo didn't spare a word to her classmate under the guise that she had better things to do. But didn't want to be caught up in whatever discussion the clear love birds might have. Circumventing the thought of if anyone else picked up on the little romance. Izumo tossed it aside sure everyone else in class were too stupid to realize anything was going on.

Bon and Izumo shared their regular top of the class rival sneer but it faded right as his eyes landed on Kazuko, "Hey."

"Don't hey me," Kazuko nudged him in the shoulder with her tongue sticking out in disgust.

"How else do you greet people!?" He noted.

"We've sat in a room a total of four hours before and never said a word!" Kazuko pointed out, "Don't think I know your game. What do you want."

Caught a little red handed. Bon caved, "We wanna pull a prank on Okumura."

"A prank?" Now she was interest.

He nodded, "Shima and Konekomaru thought of it."

"That's believable," She rolled her eyes.

"Do you want in or not?" Bon scoffed, "We need all of us."

Throwing around the viability of pulling a fast one over on the son of Satan. As Kazuko laid eyes on Rin making cute noises at the Kyoto Tower mascot that was all the real incentive she needed, "Alright, I'm in."

With no coaxing at all, in fact Rin himself asked the group if it was alright. He'd pleaded with them to look past what he was. And to give him the gift of taking one, beautifully cliche, group photo in front of the tourist trap mascot. Just what they all needed.

Rin and Shiemi, since she was just happy to take a picture, knelt down in the front of the class. One very kind and not asking employee offered to take the picture. Brimming to the top with pride Rin's giant cheek hurting grin got caught on camera with all his friends around him. All of them snickering.

"Guys...what the-" Rin craned his head around as the picture was taken, beholding the best prank a handful of teenagers who thought they were funny could manage, "Wait- Wait does that- Does that say Satan?!"

Everyone holding the sternest faces that could, Yukio included, held onto their corresponding letter. Rin overreacting as usual even as he saw Kazuko part of it, "Kazuko?! You too?!"

"I'm a heart!" She wiggled her arms in the misshapen heart she was holding right after Yukio's N to the word 'Satan', "A heart!!!"

"You guys are so mean!" Rin wimpy slaps to disperse the crowd drawing Satan these teenagers were posing as. Even so distraught at even the betrayal of his own twin brother. Which even Yukio couldn't keep the calm composure from snickering as Rin only made himself look like a giant idiot. They all broke away with Rin's crocodile tears at how mean they were. Still it took some time before everyone stopped laughing about that for a while.

Kyoto Tower was the last stop. All day sight seeing so after they tormented Rin one last good time, everyone broke off in small groups to sit and watch the sunset in their last night in Kyoto. Shura giving them permission to do whatever, just not to make their problems her problems until tomorrow morning when this little free day was done. Everyone really took that to heart as they spread out and just enjoyed the quiet.

Sat out in the garden Kazuko had come back to the inn and touched the box Tatsuma had given her. Then decided against getting into it once more. Getting worked up thinking about it so she moved her attention elsewhere. To the only place in the family's inn she liked. The garden's she'd seen Bon at earlier. Alone now she contemplated going to the flowerbed she'd seen him at. But once again found herself second guessing her thoughts and finding a place to sit under one of the leafed out trees. Wondering if that was her life now. Second guessing thoughts and actions. Kazuko didn't have much time to dwell on it as Bon was spotted coming down the pathway to where she sat.

Kazuko tipped her head to him, "Hey."

"Thought hey was overrated," Bon teased as he came up, ignoring the hunk of grass she'd ripped up and tossed at him.

"We could go back to not talking," Kazuko pestered with a teasing threat that wasn't taken lightly by her friend.

"No no no," Bon shook his head very vehement about that entire idea, "I like it this way a lot more."

Kazuko was silent as he sat down with her. Side by side they faced out towards the mountain view that lead up away from the Suguro inn and the city itself. Tops and peaks of buildings sparse in their view but it didn't hinder the blood orange sun setting in the distance above their hometown.

"...isn't this the part where you ask me questions with the undoubtable chance I can't answer them," She flirted with their hackneyed situation that always seemed to end up in questions without answers.

Resting his chin on drawn up knees under him, Bon didn't reply. Almost insisting she'd overstepped her boundaries with the little joke. Kazuko opened her mouth to rebuke the ruined silence only to have Bon finally be forthcoming with his thoughts, "We go back to normal tomorrow."

"Were we ever really normal?" Kazuko relieved she hadn't irked him still didn't quite know how to shake this feeling of inevitability she'd had since this morning. She looked over at him. Proceeding to mimic the way he rested his chin on his knees but instead opted to cross her arms over her knees and rest her cheek against her forearm. Kazuko followed his gaze out to the muffled movements inside the inn. Wildly unbelievable to be sitting like they always did when they were kids, but so much different. Kazuko knew he had a million questions for her. Though she found her mind slowly drifting to all the worry she had over her friend, "...your dads not going to keep the Myoda what it was."

Bon didn't flinch but she knew the words weren't his favorite, "You heard?"

"Yeah. I heard."

Lowering his gaze the exwire plucked at the grass coming up around his house slippers, "I don't know why I even thought the old man would for the rest of my life."

"You never did change well," she mumbled into her arm with half lidded eyes watching him.

"I wish I was more like you," Bon's confession caught Kazuko completely by surprise. He left no chance for her to counter him, "Always thinking and trying to do something. I just...wanted to do what my dad did."

"So?" Kazuko scowled, "There is nothing bad about what your dad did. He's an amazing man and-"

"Exactly," Bon emphasized, "He is amazing, how can I possibly do good by all he's done. I'm slacking, I should be doing more I need to be-"

"I was scared," Kazuko blurted.

Bon retracting his words looked over like he didn't hear her right. Kazuko, scared? He stared hard at her for a moment before his friend began again.

"...I was...I thought I was going to die," Feeling so awkward admitting it she rubbed the back of her neck, "And really that would have been ok-"

"Kazuko no-"

"-if I'd actually saved you," She looked over at him starring so intently at her with almost panic, "But man I really fucked up didn't I, phew I thought I'd gotten somewhere with this training. Really I'm barely off my ass with it."

"You fought off all that demon shit and kept up with Okumura, how can you say you're nowhere but where you started?" Bon saw her fight up on the mountain so vastly different.

"And you cast a spell of a senior exorcist! Holding it while you cast a second spell!" She wanted to throttle him for not once stopping to appreciate what he'd done in the same fight, "Bon had you not gotten that barrier up, we would have been fighting for nothing. You, you did that!"

Harboring a silent moment between them. Bon stretched out his legs and let out a long needed deep breath, "...yeah, I guess you're right."

Kazuko could see the cogs turning in that big brain of his. Though the garden itself wasn't secluded as the night dropped from the brilliant glow of orange and slipped to evening it became harder to depict the two figures under the tree. Pushing her luck once already she double thought about doing it. Weighing the cons of it meant nothing as Kazuko scooted closer. Resting her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence staring off into nothing.

Sunset sliding into evening air meant they sat in the darkness with no more than the glow of the inn as lights came on. Life would linger long into the night with celebration and preparations to leave tomorrow. For now they could hold this a little bit longer.

"...I want to become an exorcist," Bon spoke up softly in the blanket of quiet between them.

"What's stopping you," Kazuko muttered into the nothingness between them.

More and more it sounded dumb in his head but Bon just had to say it, "...you."

"Wait a second I back you when you wanted to go to True Cross don't you start shit you can't-"

"You because, I'm scared we can't go back if things don't work out," Bon plucked a cord with her mid rant on his obtuse statement. Kazuko quieted down for sure. Momentarily riled up now she sat with her gazed lower from keeping eye contact with her friend.

"...do you hate me?" Kazuko squeaked the unimaginable thought that kept cycling in her head whenever they talked.

"What?! Hate you?! Why would I hate you?!"

"...for these secrets, I shouldn't have kept them from you. I shouldn't have jeopardized our friendship until you thought the only way to save it was to tell me you loved me," Kazuko grabbed fistfuls of her hair reeling back now that she'd done exactly what she'd tried so hard not to do. In keeping all these secrets. She sabotaged their relationship and now she had to face it she-

Bon grabbed Kazuko's face between his palms doing his best impression of shutting her up with a kiss. As she talked one too many syllables before she registered it. And he smashed his lips onto hers a little too hard. What was a clunky display still slid right into a soft exchange that got her words to stop and his mind to calm. Sunk into one another her hands came up to cup his face as the kiss broke away to her pressing foreheads together and graveling for him to be closer. 

"....do you love me?" Bon muttered against her forehead.

Wringing her arms around his neck Kazuko nodded before her words found her, "...more than anything."

Needing to hear that after the last forty-eight hours. Bon wrapped her up in a hug as they sulked into each other with barely any light left now, "...even if I cut my hair to match?"

"Please cut your hair," Kazuko smiled at his poor attempt of a joke, knowing what his hair meant to him. Swallowing the tears she was able to stave off Kazuko could only manage a low sigh as she couldn't believe what left her lips, "...even if I wanted to find out about my mom?"

That right there stopped the hug. Bon let her go so they could see one another. Lost for real words he didn't know if this was a joke like his hair comment.

She had to be forthwrite with him though. No way she could keep that under wraps like everything else, "...I...your dad gave me her old stuff I just-"

"That senile old man doesn't even know what's his and not he probably just-!"

"I asked him for it!" Kazuko blurted, "I...I asked, and I said I wanted to know."

"But..." Bon didn't seem to add it all up, "You, you hate your mom...why, I mean is this just because of Impure King? My dad did it didn't he? Mom?"

"No one did anything," Kazuko rolled her eyes, "I just...I have some questions that no one seems to be able to answer. And well, I think, I think I'm in a position to find those answers."

"That sounds dangerous," Bon spoke quite frankly.

"So is being an exorcist," Kazuko's voice wasn't catty which surprised him, "I just...please."

Palming the back of his head Bon tumbled over a few thoughts before coming to a reply, "I guess, I can't really ask you to chose to be a knight or do this stupid errand." Her expression clearly saying it all that she wasn't going to stop the sword training anytime soon. Bon knew this and looked at her for a very long time, "...we have a lot to talk about."

Kazuko's shoulders slumped hearing this pre-lecture, "I know I will when I-"

"But not now," Bon stopped her. Even as much as he wanted to be in control of this he knew their paths were averaging even if he fought it, "Later...when we can come back here and talk about it. But promise me one thing," His brown eyes met her own grey ones as they held one another's gaze. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to say. Bon only confirming it with one soft word, "...friends?"

Kazuko saw his hand extended to her like some dumb gesture. Leaning right past it she let her lips meet his in a faint kiss that lingered longer than it laster, "Forever."


	33. Kraken those Feelings//Kraken Arc Pt 1//

Everyone was smiles. Leaving was the best damn thing Shima could think to do. Not without consent for a beating by his older brother Kinzo as Juzo explained why the scratch on his face was from Mamushi. Even Shura was glad to be going on from this Impure King hassle the Knights of True Cross were fixed with eradicating. Though Shura was glad to be leaving hunting Todo to the sect so they could be on their way with more pertinent things. And she wasn't babysitting.

"C'mon say your goodbyes we load up for the train station in ten!" She quickly announced after handing off some official documents to Yaozo with the intent they continue the search. One big relief off the exorcist shoulders as all she had now was to haul these kids to the rail station.

Tarako had fawned over Kazuko. Smooching all over her face and fixing her hair. A good suffocating before reprimanding Bon to look after her little girl. Which he remarked Kazuko was older but that only earned him a good ear yank. Kazuko stifled her laugh knowing she'd miss this but Bon would be glad to be rid of this nuisance in particular. Her eyes shifted over to Tatsuma as the old priest clasped Rin on the back. Clearly his words getting to the boy as Rin wiped his nose and nodded very adamantly. Rin had his goodbye and thanked the man. Just in time for Tatsuma to catch his adopted daughter looking over at him.

Instead of the broad smile she expected him to have when she made her way over, Tatsuma was eerily stone faced. Coming up to him Kazuko did expect a warning but didn't get one as the short man grabbed her into a big bear hug, "Be safe. And be patient with the boy. Thick heads run in the family."

Denying herself the right to cry Kazuko buried her face in shoulder of Tatsuma's robes. Unsure the next time she'd get to see the old man.

"I will, I promise," Kazuko nodded as their hug broke away when Bon came up to them. Not sure what the boy was going to say to his father. Kazuko readied herself for reprimand duty if Bon was just going to fault back on his normal tough guy act.

He did look his dad up and down even as Tatsuma visibly held his breath expecting the same as Kazuko did. Astonished to their core neither foresaw Bon offering his hand to his dad. Tatsuma all but speechless took it not knowing what Bon meant, "...thank you." Aware of the critical look of awe on both his father's face and his friend's face, Bon quickly diminished that bit of vulnerability, "But you're still a lazy ass, mom better not call me cuz you ran off again you hear me!?"

Chuckling to himself Tatsuma took to heart how far his boy had come, "Of course Ryuji. Wouldn't dream of it."

Mumbling to himself Bon stalked off to get on the bus. Kazuko swelling her chest with one last breath. Tarako had come up beside her husband and both parents saw them off as Kazuko climbed the bus with everyone else.

Seeing fit once they were on the bus and rolling away from the inn. Tatsuma must have finally related to Tarako that they'd shared a kiss, just in time for it was too late for the ball of motherly rage. Kazuko smiled to herself seeing everything acting out as normal as the bus moved on. Where she sat was almost without question.

Wordless Bon huffed down in his window seat. Kazuko spared Konekomaru a look as she passed him getting to listen to Shima's nagging. But ultimately ended up in the same bus seat with Bon. For as much as he was grumbling about that this and that Kazuko found in comforting. Looking around to see Izumo slumped into her elbow overly dramatic about how done she was. Shiemi nothing but smiles as she sat with Rin. Who of course was right behind his brother talking loudly to Yukio's displeasure. Shura antagonizing their teacher to lighten up and only getting the same deadpan glare Rin got. Things were right. Kazuko knew she could deal with this no matter what thoughts got the better of her. Or so she thought.

"Now, we are taking the Shinkansen," Shura whirled around in the terminal before anyone of the exwires could get filed into the check through lines, "Surprise we're not going back!" Her announcement had everyone thoroughly confused and just where she wanted them, "Now, go buy swimsuits and get your ass on the train!"

That was it. The color drained from her face when the view of swimming apparel came into her range of view. Shook to her core Kazuko dreaded what this meant. The beach.

One deep inhale of the salty sea air and Shima spread his arms open wide inviting the gentle breeze like it was a taniagle old friend, "The beach! Oh man do you know what this means?!" He whipped around on the stairs outlooking the warm tide just to get a grimace from Bon and Konekomaru as they had a thought what it meant. Shima nearly frothing at the mouth before his words found the way out, "Bathing suits!"

Konekomaru a little skeptical of what this was leading towards but trouble, "Shima I don't think-"

"Just think! All of them in their little bathing suits!" Shima swooned, "On the same beach- Oh man- Bathing suits are. Are just like being naked!"

"Shima!" Bon squawked through the embarrassment he felt clearly was transfering over to Shima, "That's not even the same thing shut your mouth you'll get us all in trouble saying-"

"Oh and here they come now!" Shima twirled around expecting the girls to be the next in line to have to pass the trio. All his excitement for nothing, "Okumura-"

"Hey!" Rin trotted down the stairway past the more senior exorcist and upperclassmen, "What up my homies! Where's everyone else?"

Shima grumbling to himself turned and pleaded with the sea sky why it had to be the son of satan and not the onslaught of babes coming for him. Bon shouting at him for such vulgar words left Konekomaru to greet him, "I presume getting ready. Ms. Shura said everyone had to get in a bathing suit."

"Everyone-" Rin's face lit up immediately with the cocoting thought of Shiemi dawning something cute for their beach day. Though not as opportunistic as Shima outwardly was, Rin stewed on the idea of his crush, "That means Shiemi in-"

"Oh I don't know," Konekomaru recounted hearing the strife in the store between Ms. Shura and their classmate, "Ms. Shura had a hard time with Moriyama wasn't wanting to buy one and-"

"Moriyama won't be in a swimsuit?!" Shima catching right back on from his moments of laminating over Rin being the first to greet them, "Oh why would they do that to us?! Well- that leaves, Izumo, Ms. Shura- And anyone from upper class who might be-"

"Wait what about Kazuko?" Rin counted on his fingers with Shima but when he went to count all four females in their class he got tripped up on Shima not counting their friend.

"Eww-" Shima clearly disgusted with the idea, "Why would I want to see her in something that's like, my sister. Have at it Okumura."

"Shima?!" Bon red in the face raised his hand to swat at his friend. Only to be caught off when Shima got his hooks set in on the first girl to emerge from the park recreation area True Cross had commandeered.

"Kamiki~" Shima purred the moment his eyes settled themselves on Izumo standing above then on the stairs. Dawned in a two piece with a leg band satchel to hold a small knife and napsack. If anything the disgusted look on her face was enough to tell any sane human to back off. Save Shima.

"Tch-" Snorting and turning her nose up at the males in her group Izumo shook her head, "Don't even come near me or I swear I'll break your arm."

"Hey Izumo!" Rin promptly not heeding that warning, "Where's everyone else?"

Sneering at the stupidity and how it could be the spawn of satan. Izumo still saw Rin as harmless. A flick to her ponytail and she huffed, "Moriyama and Ms. Shura are coming they just-"

"Wait! Wait for me Ms. Kamiki I-" Shiemi rushing after her pseudo friend didn't get the full face flush of blush until her eyes fell on the entire class snapping their attention to the one voice calling out.

"Oh now Moriyama isn't half bad on the eyes either," Shima quickly switching his swoon to the frills bunched up around the two piece sporting exwire who sheepishly approached the rest of the group. Losing his chance though as Rin immediately picked up on her. Awkward and clunky he still got a nervous Shiemi to laugh and thank him for the compliment. Shima stuffing his face with the view was ignorant as Bon looked slightly worried up the stairs. Konekomaru took notice.

"Do you want to see Kazuko in a swimsuit?" He cut right to the point. Bon's face erupting in red giving him away enough though he profusely warranted nothing of the such. Only reinforcing where their friend was when everyone else was here, "Ahah calm down I was just-"

"Alright listen up!" Calling forth and center Shura, and her by far too small two piece, hailed all the attention of the exwires in one bellow call. Yukio shaking his head wordless at her tact, "We're here on a mission! And by we, I mean us exorcists. Target, the kraken." For all the mutters that went through the group it was really just Shima nearly collapsing at his good fortune today with the bounty he got to see. Bon swiftly punching him in the shoulder. Shura took that as incentive to continue on, "Exwires and first years are basically on clean up duty when we do take this thing out." Shura yanked some papers out of Yukio's hand. Like she really need cliff notes but she liked the look on Yukio's face, "After the Impure King this thing will look puny. Needless to say you're still under our care and watch. This is just a pit stop before we head back to the academy. So treat it like a vacation on standby!" Shura shoved the papers back to Yukio to reorganize, "Listen for our calls and be vigilant. Otherwise, don't make your problems my problems until we get back to True Cross, got it?!"

"Got it," every single one of them mumbled with a nod. All the assurance she needed as Shura sent them off to do whatever. Where Rin and Shiemi broke off with Konekomaru to go play in the water. And Shima like a dog with a bone talking Izumo's ear off. Bon found himself looking around for Kazuko. Was she really aloud to sit this out? If Konekomaru had heard right Ms. Shura wasn't letting anyone off the hook for this sunny vacay. But as a teacher she was going to be useless as the woman was loungued out under some grand umbrella harassing Yukio out of earshot of the exwires. Thinking better of it Bon started back up the stairs towards the changing areas to see if maybe one of the other exorcists knew where his missing classmate was. It didn't take even making it up the stairs to have that question answered.

"Bon!" Kazuko's voice cracked in the most humiliating way when they knead each other one step too certain in where they were going.

"Kazuko-! There you are, where-" Bon's concern where she'd been only got him so far when the beet red of his cheeks could be felt with the rhythmic thud of his heart. Eyes growing wide he didn't even really register the baggy black t-shirt hiding her entire torso. He was really staring at his best friend in a swimsuit. He wanted to see her in a swimsuit.

"...God stop staring," Kazuko's expression did not share his own even as her eyes flirted with him in his trunks only briefly before looking down as she rubbed the back of her exposed neck nervously. Worse off by her own outerwear the exwire crossed her arms over her stomach. The t-shirt Yukio offered only after Shura tried to drag her from the changing stall, didn't cut it covering up her bland one piece. Her eyes were set on Izumo, Shiemi and Ms. Shura and Kazuko swore she wasn't going to leave the rest area. Only threat of failing a grade got her out of the changing room. Himawari strapped to her back the only good thing the exorcist bullies let her keep. Be it even her sword was stirring some discomfort from her. For other reasons though.

"Hey...I uh, I like your swimsuit," Bon managed a fumble of a compliment. Wanting to compliment her and actually doing it two very separate things the exorcist in training never thought he'd be trying to do. The fact she had dawned a big baggy black shirt wasn't lost on him.

More so lost on her as Kazuko's lip twitched in a sneer, "My swimsuit. Ok Shima," A low blow only from her insecurities Kazuko redacted it right away when Bon shifted his gaze a little ashamed, "No wait- I'm sorry. I didn't- You know I didn't mean that." Swallowing her cocky self conscious pride Kazuko slowly tried a better second attempt, "Shit- I mean- God look at them all. Ms. Shura, Shiemi, Izumo. They're like freaking models. I'm just a block with some shitty spandex on-"

"Maybe if you took the shirt off, that wouldn't be true," Bon seizing the real eye sore of the oversized clad shirt she was wearing. Right away he realized how that came out and from his cheeks to his ears turned bright red, "No- I mean- We're all friends here! C'mon it's just the beach we've gone before!"

"Yeah with family!" Kazuko gestured wildly out to the romping around exwires and first years, "Shima's gonna make fun of me and I look like a tool in comparison! Where's my chest even?! What did Shiemi's mom feed her, hers are huge no wonder everyone in class has a crush on her I can't compete with- Hey! Hey wait a minute what are you- Ryuji?!"

Done with her self deprecating prattle Bon decided that was enough of that since any time before she always loved the beach. Scooping his arms under her legs he lifted the speechless friend bridal style in one swift motion before she could fight it. Carting her down the short stint to the tide with whoops and hollers from Shima to dunk their friend and Rin laughing his ass off. Awkward with the sword strapped to her back Bon still managed to toss the two of them into knee deep water. A thud and a splash up around them had everyone hooping and hollering.

Bobbing up from the waist deep water Kazuko gasped only to whirl around and splash the biggest wave of salt water at her friend she could manage, "Bon?! What the hell!?"

Snickering to himself very proud of his choice Bon splashed her back before swiping his wet hair off his forehead, "You were too dry!"

"Oh ha-ha-ha," Kazuko didn't make to get up in the water like she should have. Instead she outstretched her legs under the clear lukewarm water, "...You're an ass."

"You talk too much," Bon had gotten up to his feet before her. This time with the sun beating down on them and the droplets of water rolling off him Kazuko had her fair share of blush find its devious way up her cheeks. A huff and she splashed water at the hand he had offered down to her. Bon remained unphased, "C'mon, we get a beach day. At least take the shirt and sword off. No one here thinks any of that shit. You know that."

Really deep down she did. And what did it matter Kazuko wouldn't want Shima's gross gaze anyways. Was it the other girls she worried over? Shiemi and Izumo weren't going to point out any flaw in her just as she would never say anything negative about them. And Rin, oh boy Rin she'd already shared a co-room tub soak in and that tail flicking fool wasn't going to harass anyone about physical attributes. Less he wanted the son of satan stick tossed back in his face. Hell Shiemi in the dressing room already awed over Kazuko's upper body muscles, why was she so quick to forget that?

Buckling to his superb reasoning Kazuko knew the soaked shirt was overkill now that Bon had done her the favor of dumping them into the water. A huff and Kazuko struggled to get the wet sop of fabric from her body after it suctioned to her. Only to chuck the wad in her friend's face when Bon stood there smiling at her.

"...you looked good in the shirt, but this looks nicer," Bon wadded up her discarded shirt to tuck under his arm. A hand extended back to her for her to give him the hunk of metal too.

Thrown for enough of a loop that apparently they were complimenting each other now. Kazuko remained reserved about handing off her weapon, "Um...I...I think I want to keep Himawari."

"You sure?" Bon tossed the wet shirt up to the tide line where Yukio and Shura were even saddled down under an umbrella. He looked back down to Kazuko realizing she wasn't getting up, "You wanna go play ball with everyone? Konekomaru bought a beach ball at the store we all stopped at."

Legs outstretched in the gentle wash of the tide coming in partly from the ocean and another from the waves of everyone jumping and thrashing for the ball down the beach, Kazuko did another look up at Bon. How ridiculous she felt when her eyes lingered. Years they'd gone to on assorted beach trips, swimming holes up river, even a few occasions growing up Ms. Suguro let them use lost and found guest passes to a local Kyoto pool. Not to mention they were gym buddies! How much skin they'd seen of each other, of Shima, Konekomaru, now it was flustering her?

Kazuko struggled with the suave Bon had obviously practiced, "You look...you look good." Her slate eyes dropped unable to really pull off being so flirty, "...I'm glad you didn't get really hurt fighting the Impure King."

Taking it that she didn't want to go romp around with everyone else. Bon wasn't too opposed in reality. A plop in the water that hardly came up to the taller exwires belly button, "Same."

Mixture of relief and stress found its way into Kazuko's guts. Here she was glad he was safe and Bon feeling the same way. She worried something wasn't safe though figuring he wouldn't understand in the least, "...I uh...I can't hear Himawari."

"It's a sword," Bon with no technical knowledge of her weapon cocked a brow up at her weird statement.

This is where she hated this talking thing they found themselves needing to do more often. To explain something she herself barely understood. But after such an endeavor she truthfully wanted to share with him, "I told you when I got Himawari, that it liked, hummed right?"

"In your hand right?" Bon fished up the little bit he recalled from months ago on the roof of the Okumura twins dorms where they had a week long exwire camp.

Kazuko nodded very thankful he at least remembered that, "Yes, that. I can't hear it anymore. I can't feel anything."

Expecting the least amount of compassion from Bon in regards to her choice of becoming a knight. It wasn't his suggestion that she expected, "Alright, what changed? Something had to change, does it have a crack in it? Did you drop it?"

"Who the hell do you think I am Rin?" Kazuko sidelined his last remark with sass which Bon honestly counted on. But it was light hearted enough it made her want to continue telling him, "I didn't drop it....but...when I attacked-"

"Which dad told you not to do-"

"-yes I know," she glared not from the reflection of the sun on the water but at his peanut gallery of knowledge, "When I spent all that energy...it wasn't like attacking Todo." Kazuko held her hand up not ready for that lecture in particular from him, "I could still move. I could fight and think. But, when I thought you were going to die..." Holding a wad of sand that only washed away under the water when she spread her hand open, Kazuko felt the onset of dread that fight had instilled in her all over again, "...I put everything into that attack. I couldn't move. I could hardly breath...my energy and everything I had. I put into protecting you."

Aware but not to the degree he really thought he knew. Bon understood his expertise was in his aria training and not an ounce of knowledge spared to what Kazuko had to do just to manage the wild inhuman shit she did. Energy output was expected. Just like in spells or physical labor. Mash them together though and he grasped at why she was so shaken, "...When I cast that barrier spell, all I could think about was keeping it up so that you didn't have to put yourself in danger for that fight. Obviously I was wrong since I let you tag along."

"Let me?" Kazuko leer was a warning he was rearing for another splash.

Scratching the air drying mop of hair on his head Bon didn't smile but offered a little shrug, "This family listens for shit."

"What's your point with this?" Kazuko rolled her eyes not wanting a lecture on the beach now that she was starting to enjoy the sun and water.

Dwelling on so many of the thoughts he wanted to say there was a line he didn't know where to stop or continue. Finding himself with worry he didn't want to share out loud, "...I haven't cast a spell since that."

"That was a huge spell! You shouldn't it's been less than two days really!" Kazuko floored he even thought drawing on his aria title was a good idea after summon a high level demon even the trained True Cross exorcists didn't even manage.

"Exactly!" Bon exclaimed, "That was a huge- attack? Spell? I mean I don't get any of this but maybe, Himawari, is tired or needs to be looked at. I can't see putting a sword in salt water is good either..."

"Shit! I didn't even think about that!" Kazuko leapt from the water with the forth right idiocy that her clinginess really lead her to bring her prized possession even near the beach, "Crap crap crap! Himawari I'm sorry! Don't rust or erode or whatever metal does!"

Bon stumbled after her as Kazuko did he lurching dance out of the water in as few clunky steps as she could manage. The sword already wet so speeding wouldn't solve the problem but he wasn't going to argue that with her. Trudging to the shoreline up to her neither of them thought of it when they had their backs to the ocean, "I can get a towel, maybe dry it off and-"

An ear piercing siren went out above all else happening on the beach. Even Kazuko lowered a drawn Himawari and those playing with the beach ball jerked their attention up to the call put out by the senior exorcists. Shura and Yukio bursting on the front lines with others following in suit.

"Out of the water people! Come on move it!" Shura shouted out through the loud speaker she snitched from Yukio.

"What's going on?" Rin and the rest of the crew trekked up to where Bon and Kazuko were.

"Man someone probably peed," Shima pouting at his watery fun cut short, "Koneokmaru did you-"

"No one peed in the ocean," Yukio's harsh voice dampened the exwires murmuring. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Yukio looked past his students to where the sky met the ocean, "Our helicopter scouts spotted the beast off the eastern waterway. It's coming as we expect."

"Beast?" Rin shared a confused look half the class had.

"The kraken!" Shura cackled like a mad man, "Hey little ones take a back seat and get ready for clean up duty!" She called out to her snake spirits inhabiting her weapon for which she drew from the runes on her chest, "A good spry attack and we'll be done by dinner!"

"Ms. Shura! Mr. Okumura!" Everyone's attention diverted to a man that came huffing down from the main station set up, "First years are equipped with flame throws for back up. Scouts are heading this way with the beast about ten knots from shore. We expect land break in a moment's notice."

"Good," Shura deviating a wicked smile to Yukio, "Up to make this a quickie?"

Yukio drew his gun from his side holster and disregarded her remark in favor to give the exwires orders, "Go set things up with first years. A few extra flamethrowers and backup will be helpful."

"What can I do Yukio?!" Rin bound to the front with his twin as most the class, save for Kazuko who lingered back, moved up the beach side under orders.

The plain look of annoyance on Yukio's face gave Kazuko second hand embarrassment for Rin as he didn't pick it up. Falting herself for not moving up with the rest of the class. But not as in the way as Rin was being. It gave the sword wielder a first row seat to the horrific scene. Up from the shoreline sprouted a tentacle at least three times as wide as the helicopter it was pursuing. And it's reach demonic just when the pilots were evasive as the machinery would allow didn't stop the prehensile tentacle of the beast from lashing out and snagging the copter blades in that crushing grasp. Shrieks of terror from far off on lookers seeing the beach terror hardly need to breech just to take out the True Cross helicopter.

"Shit-" Yukio and Shura immediately seeing the threat it posed as the kraken wasn't breaching the shoreline like they'd plan. Possible casualties in the way it was for nothing when Rin drew his sword. No thought only action when the son of Satan bound out on the nearest skiff.

The turmoil was deafening. Yukio shouting at Rin. Orders being barked by Shura when her pupil decided to take it on his own. People were being torn from the helicopter as the kraken didn't let up on its crushing grip of the machine. They needed to fight. Kazuko needed to fight.

Hand on Himawari there was the muscle memory just like her stance to lower and draw her sword. What should have come with easy hitched the second her hand touched the hilt of her sword. Buzz of pride sucked hollow in the shadow of doubt. Of pure silence. When her muscles reacted her mind did not. All these months where she felt a companion in her skills. Nothing short of deafening silence.

"Watch out!" Shura the closest one to the young knight to intercept the crashing wave following the brute of a blow to the dingy Rin, Yukio and Shiemi were on. Kazuko was knocked to the ground out of the way when Shura shielded her from the opposing attack.

Kazuko realizing the boat cracked in half with absolutely no sign of her teacher or classmates, "No! No wait I can-"

"Suguro! Get her out of here!" Shura yanked Kazuko back up to her feet. Tearing Himawari from her weak grip as the woman shoved her into the Aria's chest the moment he and Konekomaru stepped foot back in the danger zone, "Back! Everyone back! The trap we sent isn't working- Get an idea on Mr. Okumura! Move it now we have a handful of exorcist and exwires unaccounted for-" Mid order Shura looked at the hunk of sword in her hand. Kazuko panicked knowing she must have felt the emptiness from the enchanted sword too. If she did then she didn't hint at it. Thrusting the hilt to Konekomaru she pointed up to the tents set up at the farthest point of the recreation area, "Base! Now! No one move a fucking muscle until I get a chance to ring those idiots neck."


	34. Kraken those Feelings//Kraken Arc Pt 2//

Everyone was fine. However fine being momentarily stranded on an island was. Rin, Yukio and Shiemi made it to a reef baring piece of land thanks to a sea green man who'd sought out Shiemi's little green man. Saving the trio but consequently leaving the twins in a pickle of who was right and who was wrong in such actions.

Shura relayed all this to the remaining exwires and exorcists as the command to satiate and strengthen the God Amatsumihiko. Who was the one to call to the son of satan and little tamer exwire. Which she elaborated on for the underlings that the whale deity was part of the reason their plan went tits up the first time. No way they could lure the demon to come ashore when it still senses the presence of Amatsumihiko.

Now though with Yukio feeding information from the old crumbling ocean sanctum they were stuck at to his fellow exorcists. Allowed True Cross to reevaluate and plan accordingly. For now waiting and watching was all they could do. The exwires even less than that.

"Here," Shima handed off the two extra box lunches he'd gotten from the supplies tent. Bon and Konekomaru taking theirs but Kazuko refusing to eat. Shima not a food pusher simply sat down with them on the stairs and cast his eyes out on the island they were told to keep any eye on, "Phew, both the brothers, and Moriyama, a deserted island and nothing more." He was so sing sung happy at the mental imagery that everyone else was trying to exclude from his pervy narrative, "Oh man I can't see where that could go bad."

Konekomaru looked across at Bon who was silently eating his meal. And Kazuko with her back to the entire group far out of character. He found really his own words filling the air from Shima's, "You're awfully relaxed Shima..."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shima cocked his feet up on the steps they sat on, "We've got the son of satan on our side. Seems like we don't have to lift a finger." He took notice of Bon gripping his chopsticks ever so much harder and Shima had to tease, "Ahaha are you mad Bon? Rin running off doing his thing again."

Konekomaru rolled his eyes and popped a hunk of rice and vegetable in his mouth not seeing Shima's point to poke at Bon. A sigh only left their friend and Bon sat back feeling Kazuko shift behind him, "No that's not what's on my mind." Since they sat down Kazuko refused to say a word. Only snatching her sword from Konekomaru's grasp to stalk over to the stairs where they all ended up gathering after Ms. Shura relayed the intell to the group. He sighed and leaned back so at least their backs were touching even though she refused to just cool it and hang out like the instructors said, "I'm not surprised. Honestly I'm more surprised to find myself thinking positively about Rin's dumb actions."

"Me too!" Konekomaru noted with a flick of his chopsticks, "I'm glad I wasn't the only one I'm proud of him being able to use so much control."

Jerking to her feet Kazuko caused enough of a stir that each of the boys dropped their lunch from their mouths mid bite. White knuckled grip on her scabbard Kazuko stormed off up the stairs without an illicit reaction. Shima now even giving Bon a strange look since that was uncalled for in any sense, "What the hell man?"

Nothing he could say, Bon figured following her would only set her off more. A suspicion it had to do with the spur of the moment attack that Ms. Shura had to yank her out of dangers way of. That he knew sharing with Shima and Konekomaru would really upset her. Bon had nothing to say and stuffed a hunk of lunch in his mouth like it hadn't just happened. While the trio of males returned to eating their lunch without Bon's share of what was bothering their friend.

Izumo who was up a few steps from them made a loud enough huff they call sent a glance up her way, "You idiots." Setting her lunchbox down Izumo wiped her legs off of any grit from the stairs and scowled down at the trio of dunces, "No wonder she'd never date one of you."

Flicking her ponytail Izumo trekked up and after Kazuko after she'd spotted her vanish in one of the far away True Cross tents at the edge of the embankment the exorcists had set up. Those words stung. Perhaps not for Shima or Konekomaru who either just rolled their eyes or scowled unknowingly. Bon gritting his teeth at that statement he stabbed his bento box in such a snit that Konekomaru and Shima did a double take when he shoved his lunch aside and went the opposite way from Kazuko and Izumo. Lost for a reaction both the friends left only shared a perplexed look without knowing who to follow.

Refusing to tip toe like this was some soft tender subject. Izumo burst through into the empty tent room Kazuko had secluded herself in. Arms crossed and hip cocked to the side the tamer wore nothing but a miffed expression, "Alright, spill it."

Desperate the wipe away any trace of the misty eyes she'd gotten walking away. Kazuko cleared her throat to play dumb, "What?"

"Don't what me," Izumo jutted her chin towards the scabbard propped up against the chair she was in turned away from her, "Are you a damn demon or what?"

"I'm not a demon!" Fed up with this accusation Kazuko spiraled right into yelling what was wrong without even thinking about it, "I can't use this fucking sword!"

"Language," Izumo parted her tart reprimand like she already didn't care what other people said in front of her already crass vocabulary. But it poked the bear and that's really what she was hoping for.

"Jesus Christ what now you're so perfect and reformed like Rin and the rest of this shit class of rejects!?" Kazuko went to grab fistfuls of her hair only to find the sides of her new do too short to even manage that much, "Argh! Why is everyone asking like everything is all better and good now?! So what now we just go back to normal."

"So you really can't use the sword?" Her classmate jutted her chin out to the weapon.

Fixated on the hunk of metal Kazuko realized what this all really boiled down too, "...I can't hear it. Or feel it. I don't know what it is."

A curt chuckle and Izumo covered her mouth seeing Kazuko's face was anything but finding the same amusement, "No no, sorry, it's just you're using a demon sword and don't have any idea about it."

"Demon sword," The words fell so stupidly from her mouth.

"You're wielding a possessed sword. How do you think knights fight in the first place?" Izumo quiet frank about that common knowledge though it was apparent on her classmates face that she had zero idea.

'Oh, you wouldn't be possessed. You're already possessed.' Amaimon's haunting words reverberated in Kazuko's mind. How much did that green haired idiot actually know?

Kazuko found her previous anger drained to a more managed state. Just to take Himawari sheathed and untouched back into her grip, "Do you....do you know a lot about these kind of things?"

Scratching at her ponytail Izumo rolled her shoulders back with an exasperated sigh, "I mean, personally, no. Though it's none of your business but my family are shrine maidens." Kazuko didn't have to knock that off as a huge surprise considering she aced tamer entrance almost without missing a beat, "But our textbooks covered some of the different types as well as I did a little extra on the side when I realized our newest teacher was an upper first class exorcist even above Mr. Okumura. Knights do what they do, by a demon sword."

"Ok," Kazuko nodded almost greedy for any crumb of knowledge she might have, "What does that mean? Demon sword? So like Rin? I've got an emotional block or-"

"No how dense are you!" Izumo face palmed, "Okumura is half demon! Him or what is his father's powers, are trapped in that sword. If you're not a demon, and since you didn't start off cram school with that ugly thing." Kazuko sneered a little offended she called her sword ugly but Izumo was not to be persuaded when she had beautiful moon familiars at her beck and call, "You have what every other knight has. A demon sword."

"But what does that mean?!" Kazuko through her arms up frustrated at all this being thrown around like she was suppose to know what this meant. Coming to realize Mephisto was turning out to be worse of a bargaining teacher than she first believed some months ago, "Demon sword but not like Rin's so what does that even mean did I break it?!"

Once more Izumo let out such a hearty chuckle that even she felt just a skiff of pity of the fool before her with such a tool at her disposal. Not once did Kazuko see the humor in it. Only needing to wait until Izumo wiped at her eyes finding her giggles coming to an end, "Break it? Ahah no! Oh, god no, that's a good one! Hah break a demon sword like that, hah!" Kazuko's face all pinched up so Izumo curtailed her laughter, "It's just depleted."

"...depleted?" Kazuko was a little of a loss for how simple that seemed, "You mean, like empty?"

"Empty, depleted, devoid of power," She whimsically gestured at all the synonyms for the same idea, "You obviously weren't feeding it conventionally."

"Feeding it?!" A good mix of horror and disgust etched on her face.

Unable to react at her lack of knowledge anymore Izumo simply shook her head disgruntled at such a dunce having a weapon so potentially dangerous, "To summon the power of a demon sword, one must give something in return." Izumo held out her hand and pointed to her thumb, "You never noticed Ms. Shura bites her thumb every time she performs an attack?" Kazuko's blank expression was the answer Izumo suspected, "I assume you don't give it blood since I've never seen you bleed except that one time," Uneased she meant when Amaimon poisoned her and Kazuko was coughing up blood at the campsite some time back but Izumo didn't even dwell on that passage, "So if you don't give it blood. Or something similar like hair, nails or even a body fluid."

"Eww," Kazuko gagged.

"It's gross, why do you think I stick to pricking my finger to summon Ukemochi and Byakko," Izumo extended her hand with the expectation for Kazuko to hand over the sword.

Reserved Kazuko figured if she wasn't able to use it currently in this state Izumo wasn't going to pull a quick one on her. So she handed if off. Hitch in her breath when Izumo proceeded to pull Himawari from his scabbard Kazuko knew she had no chance to rebuke anything she could help her with. Izumo was the only one who was helping her.

"Hmm," She turned it over like she was looking for something. Perhaps if she knew Kazuko could help but what Izumo wanted to see was a mystery until she finally piped up, "..it's a demon sword alright. But, it's not broken."

"It's not?" Foolish excitement in her voice when Kazuko heard that little bit of hope.

She shook her head and Izumo resheathed it, "The power in it is just really weak. You haven't been feeding it."

"Ok, I still don't understand what that means." Kazuko frowned, "Do I cut my thumb or?"

Izumo's short purple brows pinched in the middle as she tried to figure out what exactly this demon sword got from it's user. Looking at her classmate Izumo saw her in the same exact state minus the hair cut as she was before they left for Kyoto. Something had to be different but finding what didn't come naturally to the spell caster, "You're feeling it life force. But, I'm not sure how." Curious Izumo didn't hand the sword off. Instead slowly circling Kazuko like a vulture picking apart ideas in her head with a skeptical look directed at the seated exwire, "You're obviously not doing something that you were doing." She stopped in front of her with a condescending look down her nose, "Not a mental block like Okumura. But, this sword feeds on something. Demon in reality. It liked to eat your energy when you fought. You trained right?"

Tracing back to the last time Kazuko even recalled training. She got a fuzzy grasp that it was before all the things that went down at the camp exercise. The lanterns, Amaimon, being poisoned. Kazuko hadn't sparred since before any of that happened. And that was miles before even leaving for Kyoto, "...it's, been a while."

Izumo snapped her fingers and pointed at her with a finger gun, "There you go. You need to train regularly so it can leech off you. Big single attacks one right after each other don't work with this type of demon. You attacked Todo and the Impure King right?"

Kazuko's face turned white. She swore no one but the Suguro's knew of her escapade when Todo tricked Mamushi to revive the Impure King. Discounting Izumo's cunning development of knowledge Kazuko had to wonder if her classmate found out anything else she thought was secret, "Yeah. I did."

Use to the lecture she'd get if Kazuko had to admit that to Bon. Izumo was very blase about it with a small shrug, "There you. You emptied it out. Everyone runs out. Even casters." She shoved the sword back into her grip. Kazuko getting up like none of this had to be so simple but Izumo was tired of a teaching lesson for someone beneath her, "Everything gets tired, even demons, just like your boyfriend passing out after that barrier spell. Just put some work into your craft, your stupid sword in this case, and it'll go back to normal."

All she could have comprehended from that little synopsis of her own exorcist abilities, Kazuko only focussed on one point and one point only, "My what?!"

Izumo rolled her red eyes so far back in her head they almost threatened staying like that, "Don't kid me, you've been kissing on that big gorilla since we were in Kyoto."

"Who told you?!" Kazuko in a bated breath nearly passing out at the thought anyone saw, "No wait- Who else knows?! Izumo I swear it's-"

"No one told me," Izumo lost the fun poking at her if she was going to react this pathetic about it. Crossing her arms she wandered away back towards the doorway where she'd invited herself in earlier, "And I didn't tell anyone else. Maybe next time think twice about kissing in the middle of a busy inn if you don't want to label it yet."

Label it? Kazuko paused mid panic finding her stomach not drop because Izumo saw them but because the three times they had kissed she fleetingly ditched the thought of what their dynamics were. They were going back to the way things were before. But before they hadn't kissed. Now what? Barely glimpsing over the minor detail of when she almost found herself kissing something else.

"Don't worry about it," Izumo flipped her hand out in a loose gesture, "I don't care enough to start spreading gossip. My own work is far more important to me. Why you'd pick that giant ape is beyond me." A quick eye roll and Izumo meandered out of the room. Just to get caught up by Kazuko speaking up.

"...thank you," Kazuko stepped up to her shorter superior in so many ways.

"Ugh," She was gonna get tired of rolling her eyes, Izumo waved her off, "There you go again. I can't have weak links in my team if I'm going to be the very best, count yourself lucky I just happened to read the right literature to convey that to you."

Breaking a smile on her lips Kazuko didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't thanking her for the privy to demon sword knowledge. Half of what she was lectured on already failing to stick except for the fact she needed to train. Simplicity in the physical act of how Kazuko could fix this all. It was for Izumo's kindness not to go squeal about her and Bon she really thanked her for. But it would be lost to divide the two since she owed much more than a simple thank you to her. Izumo's grimace and Kazuko's smile shattered with the loud haranguing cry of the siren they'd heard once before today.

"It's back," Both exwires shot looks of defensive readiness at one another.

Right away Izumo was on it out the door only to spare a look back at Kazuko who for once in the name of action remained rooted, "What are you waiting for?!"

An apprehensive glance to the sword in her grasp Kazuko didn't budge, "I-I can't-"

Fed up Izumo yanked her wrist to drag her in the direction of the assembly call put out, "It's still sword! Just cut things with it you idiot!"

Shura directed her main line of defense to the shoreline. A rumble under foot meant the God was enacting his plan. Wonderfully linked up with the one she'd concocted after Yukio got himself stranded on that old ragged island with his impulsive brother and Shiemi. The kraken was coming. This time they'd have Amatsumihiko on their side for this job. Things couldn't go any smoother for a quick kill and they'd be back at True Cross before nightfall.

"Exwires and first years!" Shura barked at the remaining loiter that stood off behind the main exorcists, "Clean up duty when Amatsumihiko brings that wad of snot onto shore!"

"Aww c'mon," Shima pouted as he leaned into the staff one of the higher ups had handed out to the remaining exwires, "We fight the Impure King, just to be on lacky duty."

"Stop your whining," Bon gripped his glorified trash spear meant for picking up squid parts, "We weren't supposed to be doing that either. Least now we can just be done and go back."

"Pff," Shima snorted on the down low, "Easy for the guy who helped saved Kyoto. You'll be swimming in chicks when we get back to school."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Bon's short fuse with Shima's poking and prodding after Kazuko stormed off like their promise to talk things through was for nothing.

"Course you don't think of the benefit of being the good guy!" Shima complained, "Babes like tough dudes like you and now we go back to nowhere special but-"

"Jeesh can you guys not go five minutes without starting a fight without constant supervision!" Izumo came down the steps with Kazuko beside her. Rubbing her ear like their voices were nothing short of the most irritating noise in existence, "Gone five minutes and already can't handle yourselves."

Konekomaru pushed up his glasses when both his classmates came to the beach with the three of them, "We really aren't here to do much. Ms. Shura had the first years come in closer and asked we stay back." He paused to spare a glance at Kazuko. Who at least seemed more composed than at lunch. Then he returned to narrating what Shura already let everyone know, "They've been dousing the bay with blood as bait." That look of disgust on Kazuko's face when he said that made Konekomaru quickly clear that up, "It's all donated! That she assured us."

"No duh Konekomaru," Shima rolled his eyes, "The Vatican isn't killing people for their blood to bait demons."

Bon shifted a glance over at Kazuko. Standing beside him with that dumb sword of hers sheathed in a tight grasp. Clearing his throat Bon lifted his chin looking out at the rippling sea, "...are you ok?"

Though her sword still felt like a heavy burden in her grip, Kazuko wasn't sure if ok was all in all the right word for it. She lifted Himawari up to her chest and looked over at him, "It's still a sword right? I can fight."

Mixed emotion with the weight of her words Bon opened his mouth to find no real words come to the forefront. Telling her she didn't have to fight would set her off and leave a sour taste in his mouth. Encouraging her to fight still left a twisted knot in his stomach fueled by worry. Bon took a deep breath trying to mash the two thoughts together, "I- You know just- We can-"

"Listen up kiddos!" Shura dipped down into the exwires business like any other time. Bon sighed a little relieved he didn't have to irk Kazuko twice in one day. Their instructor drew her demon sword and pointed towards the island where their friends and teacher were suppose to be with the whale god, "Konekomaru, Kamiki and Shima on the second lines with a flamethrower."

"Hell yes!" Shima more than ecstatic to turn in his wimpy trash stick for some real action. Izumo and Konekomaru less enthused with a simple nod to her order.

Kazuko blinked a little taken back to have Shima going forth before her or really even Bon, "Um...Ms. Shura we can-"

"Stay here and stay out of the way," Shura pointed at the ground like a sit command for a dog, "We need this to go smoothly Shenshi, Amatsumihiko has enough food in his gut for about one good fight. Suguro-" She gestured to his friend, "Hang back, come if the exorcists signal."

"Wait Ms. Shura I-" Kazuko wasn't about to sit sidelines but her request was dashed when a deafening shriek was paired with the rumbling split in the earth out on the sea.

"Here we go people! Places!" Shura was out of reach and Kazuko unable to find the words when the familiar head of the Kraken broke through the waves.

Bigger than before. Gorged on the blood and bait laid out in the waves. Unconscious about the step back they both did, Bon and Kazuko looked up in slight horror when the whipping tentacles were reaching now farther up into the sky than the time before. Muscle memory to unsheath Himawari, Kazuko wasn't about to be told off by a woman in a half ass bikini and a squid. For good measures when one giant squid wasn't enough. Screams on the front line when more than a dozen began popping up from the water line. Slightly smaller than the original but just as deadly if they caught one up in their attacks.

"Hold steady!" Shura's lead could be heard over the crash of waves, "Simple duplicates! Aim for between the eyes we need to keep them off Amatsumihiko!"

Kazuko tightened her grip on her hilt. How stupid it was to be staring down something so insignificant after what happened in Kyoto. How was she supposed to be an exorcist if one hiccup sent her spiralling? How in the hell did her mother manage everything Mr. Suguro said without giving up? Was she giving up?

"Above us!" Shura's call drowned out with the low moan wail of the beast god rising from it's watery tomb. Amatsumihiko, God of the Sea, once more the exwires looked on at another demon. In the presence of Gods like the foolish mortals they all were. Kazuko was having enough of this. Beasts brawled in the ocean like titans while she just sat sideline like a fool.

"Come on!" Bon's incitement caught his friend off guard. Hiking up his staff and wrapping his prayer beads around his closed fist, Bon looked over Kazuko, "I know that look-"

She began to protest as unsure thoughts crept in on her mind, "Bon wait I-"

"You wanna do something stupid," He offered his hand to her with a stern expression, "Let's do something stupid together."

He was, encouraging her? And to fight at that. Eyes darting to the prayer beads around his fist that held the staff, Kazuko tossed aside the hum of insecurities in her head to clasp his hand. They'd look down death before just to come out on the other side to buy crappy Kyoto Tower keepsakes. Besides, Kazuko quickly found how much fun cutting squids to tiny bits were.

A titan fight for the ages waged itself in the waters. Surely shorter lived than the fleeting minutes everyone strived to win the victory. Bon and Kazuko rejoining the others to take down and keep the spawns crawling up from the sea under control. Waiting for Shura to send her off Kazuko only grew a huge grin when her teacher fell back with the exwires only for a brief moment and winked at the young knight. Fill with exhilaration Kazuko didn't even need to feel that familiar hum in her hands. Everything around her sent her into a tizzy down memory lane of how much she loved to fight.

Amatsumihiko's mighty last stand against the Kraken was only successful when the God could call upon their request from the son of Satan himself. Everyone, Rin included, played their part perfectly. Yukio's sharp marksmanship kept the duplicates off his brother. While those ashore kept those same duplicates from overrunning the rest of True Cross. Old and long forgotten Amatsumihiko fought for his shore one last time. Intent to win when it's broad tusks punctured the Kraken's soft mantle. Giving Rin the best chance to slice the beast right down the middle with Kurikara. All his friends cheering him from the sand. Kazuko and Bon included. When the blue flame engulfed a dying squid and all was said and done, the grand old god beached itself with large labored breaths.

All the Kraken duplicates poofed when the demon fell. Shima complaining what were they really there for if the whale and Rin just did their job in the first place. For that Bon slugged him in the shoulder. Exorcists and exwires alike gathered in the setting sun of a dying god. Amatsumihiko's deep rumble of a voice could be heard far and wide. But Kazuko and Bon did not join the rest honoring the fallen deity. Instead they loitered in the back taking it all in.

They got here before noon and now the sun was setting over the carcass of a vanishing God, Kazuko lifted Himawari to her chest. Still nothing, "...Things aren't really going to go back to normal."

"We were ever normal?" Bon jested her words back at her. Though she kept her eyes set forward, he turned his gaze beside onto her, "...I want you to go back to training."

Unlike she heard him correctly, Kazuko looked over skeptical, "The past few months that cut into a lot of time spent together. Are you sure you really, wanna say that out loud?"

True he hated recalling all the time spent apart but Bon knew he had so much more to learn too, "No. I'm not really sure. But I'm not sure about a lot of things. We fought a Demon King. I healed a Demon King."

Kazuko's eyes immediately dropped, "...you remember that?"

It was his turn to rub his neck a little out of sorts, "...Even if I didn't, your hair reminds me of it."

"Bon I am so sorry I should have told you- I should have-"

"He's the one you were sparring with, wasn't he?" Bon almost not wanting to say the demon's name like it carried some kind of weight to it he yet didn't understand. Hard but striving for truth Kazuko nodded. No words would make it better so she simply acknowledged his guess was correct, "...It would have been nice to be told-" He stopped when her expression turned quite sour, "-but I guess my reaction probably would have been worse any other time."

"You could say that again," Kazuko copped a seat on the foot of the stairs where they stayed to watch everyone down at the water line, "...I love you."

Her turn to flip the tables on him. Bon blinked half a dozen times before he registered what she said, "I mean- I love you too. Where did that come from?"

"You know," Kazuko continued on watching everyone down on the beach, "I use to think I was broken. I mean I knew why I didn't have a crush on anyone at the sect. They're all assholes. But, then we came to True Cross and I thought 'Wow I'll finally have a crush, that's what girls do right?!' And I didn't." Kazuko limply gestured to her sword, "I got a sword. And sword lessons. And I made my best friend upset with me."

"I was never upset with you," Bon's brows pinched as he never once wanted her to think he was mad, "I was worried. I was worried sick, I still am."

"Then why did we come to True Cross if we're just going to be so scared to move forward?" Kazuko turned her face up to him. Where Bon expected those words to be sharp and accusing, he was mistaken when they took the form of a plea almost. Like she was asking him what to do.

Sighing heavily Bon finally found his seat beside her. They didn't touch. Not even their knees brushed one another. He looked down at his hands, "We came...to be exorcists. Be something."

Her eyes drifted to his hands but Kazuko fought off the need to grab them, "...what if moving forward, means moving apart?"

Sharp chest pain almost as fast as he looked over at her, "...we shouldn't have kissed."

"You don't-"

"No I don't mean it," Bon closed his fists tights, "But, now I've done this to you. And I'm such an idiot it took me this long to realize everything else you've been dealing with."

"Oh no no no you don't get to call dibs on this blame," Kazuko waggled her finger at him reprimanding him for that leap, "I was the one who didn't talk about things. I was the one trying to do everything on my own. Even if it killed me. I'm the idiot."

"We both suck at this," Bon tossed his worried look over at her just to have her looking over at him just as concerned.

"Why do people crave this?" She gestured to her stomach, "It feels like a stomach bug and food poisoning and my guts doing an olympic sport all at once no matter how many times I look at you or think about you. Like, I knew I always had feelings...or something, but wow, saying it out loud I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Bon's face broke into the dumbest smile hearing her ramble so on with her one track mind. It was a comfort when Kazuko acted out her weird behaviors like nothing changed. He found her staring at her and Bon finally caved. Leaning over he rested his head a top her when they finally both returned to looking at the True Cross members slowly gathering up to pack off back to campus, "My promise still stands."

Relaxed into his touch even if he was leaning against her, Kazuko watched the line of exorcists packing up, "What promise you big idiot?"

"To marry you."

"Bon we were kids, we don't-"

"Then I'll ask you after I become an Aira and you become a Knight," Bon leaned away so he could meet her gaze, "That gives us a few years to figure this out."

"What if we don't?" Her thoughts darkened with her constant fears.

"Then we wait longer," Bon was not to be deterred, "First things first we do what we came here to do."

"You came here to do," Kazuko reminded a little exasperated since his desire to succeed as an exorcist wasn't exactly shared between the two friends.

"No, you're going to figure out how to use that sword. Then find out about your mother," Bon broke into a cheeky smile, "Besides, we can't tell our kids about their grandma if you don't know shit about her."

"Ryuji!" Kazuko's face doused in a deep red was all worth it even as she punched his arm. His laughing only fueling the fire as her blush crept to her ears. Everyone trekking up the beach saved him from anymore of her wrath when Shura called for them to hurry up or Yukio was going to leave anyone who wasn't on the bus in five. Kazuko glared at Bon but regardless offered him a hand up. They were heading back to normal. Finally.


	35. Riptide Terrors

Drumming his fingers against the oaken table top left Mephisto slightly irked coming back to True Cross just to deal with his little brother's misfit attitude. One long sigh before he waved his gloved hand aside to command open the doors to his very familiar cuckoo spell. Spit out like a bad bit Amaimon tumbled to the ground far more jagged looking than when he went in.

Clearing his throat Mephisto didn't have the time to spare on his patience, "Welcome back little brother, I hope your time out was-"

"Where is she?!" Jolting up feral in panic Amaimon scrambled like a hurt animal thrashing side to side searching for something that wasn't there, "Where- This isn't the mountain! What- Where is she?! Where's the human?!"

Mephisto drug his nails down the table surface. So forcefully the lanky man almost tore through his satin gloves with his nails. This wasn't what he wanted to deal with and when Amaimon's rampage brought a slough of him knocking over his furniture the True Cross director had enough, "That's enough little brother," His caustic warning fell on deaf ears. Up to his mark Mephisto lashed out and grabbed his shorter demon brother with a crushing grip over his throat in the span it took Amaimon to even half turn towards the other being. Tightening his fist into his brother's neck Mephisto was done, "That's enough."

Clawing at his throat Amaimon tore at his brother's hand to no avail. Only getting a disappointed shake from Mephisto when he through the weakest baal to the ground. Dusting his gloved hand on his trousers the being cast a very firm look at him, "I do not like you playing with my things little brother. This ends now or I won't hesitate to send you back to father. Do we have an understanding Amaimon?"

Clearly the threat of being sent back to Gehenna was a strong one to be plucked with the green haired demon. Agitation laced behind his eyes Amaimon heard what he was being told but it couldn't quell what was inside, "Where is she?! Tell me where she is big brother?!" Desperate Amaimon grabbed fistfuls of his brother's white jacket without concern for repercussions, "Where are the humans?! They- The flame- And the mountain?! What happened?! What did you do?!"

Done with this Mephisto snatched his brother's grimy hands off his freshly pressed suit forcefully, "I need you for tonight's dinner- Then, it's right back to Gehenna where you can think about how foolishly you've ruined my time."

"Brother wait-" Amaimon snapped a wide eyed glance back at the black nothingness he was being pushed back towards.

"Be ready for dinner when I call," Mephisto released his grip right before his brother would be pushed away, "I need you on your best behavior for Okumura."

"Okumura?!" Amaimon's eyes widened when he knew that name. And that name could give him an answer to his demands, "Rin Okumura?! Where I'll-"

Before another irritating word could leave his mouth Mephisto flicked his wrist to send his brother back into the abyss that he'd been swallowed in previously. Faintest of an echo of his screaming demands were far better he found to listen to than the prattle out of Amaimon's mouth. Again Mephisto fixed his jacket a little indignant he even dare touch him. Snapping his fingers the cuckoo clock closed just as simply as it opened and Mephisto turned away taking the letterhead on his desk, "Tch, teenagers." Clearly addressed across the letter in swirly handwriting was the oldest Okumura twins name. Mephisto pocketed the paper in a silent motion as the clock doors behind him disappeared, "First loves are hard, he'll get over it when that human dies."

Inky emptiness swallowed up every sense that would even allow Kazuko to tell if she was up or down. Sunken into this nothingness all over again the exwire frozen in attentive silence trying to exploit even the weakest point in her senses that might tip her off where she was. Unsure if she really was turning her head left or right, Kazuko still saw and felt nothing, 'I've been here before. Why do I keep coming here?'

Nameless darkness was all she was greeted with even though her thoughts wandered. Kazuko gathered she was the same place she'd been three times now. Reasoning it couldn't be a dream because how could she know. Her fear had subsided after the second encounter.

A wisp of a touch along her arm. In one quick jerk the young knight twisted her body around expecting to really see anything in this abyss. Fooled there was absolute nothing even if her sense of touch betrayed her. Hearing the heartbeat rise in her chet. Echo slowly into her brain like a panicked hare. Kazuko was confused, she didn't feel worried. But the deafen thud of a racing heart was all she got in this suffocating dark.

The weird chill that traced her arm enlightened itself on her opposing arm. No idea if she was actually facing the correct direction. Kazuko felt her stomach lurch into her throat with the dull glimmer that caught her eyes.

"Amai-" Before the demon's name fell from her lips a palm slid over her mouth choking the sound she thought she'd made. Eyes growing wide the scrape of the nails on her cheek was utterly familiar but no matter how hard she looked around there wasn't a body to the clasp over her mouth. Refocusing her dismay on what faint outline she could see. Kazuko struggled seeing she could identify the shape of the figure hunched over. Following the outline until it gave way to massive scaly claw like arms, flat broad horns sprouting on either side of his head and the massive tail repeatedly hitting the ground. Suddenly she realized the thud she thought she heard really was the rhythmic beating of his tail against the ground. Holding onto the terror Kazuko wasn't even sure what she really seeing was the same Amaimon. This looking nothing like him.

A knifelike scream pierced right through the nothingless leaving Kazuko to scramble and struggle to cover her ears. It was dreadfully bone chilling until a moment more and she recognized the hurt in it.

"Where is she?! Where is it?!" Thwacking his tail angrily onto the inky ground the misshapen form of Amaimon clutched suddenly at his chest. What hand was covering her mouth vanished. Kazuko's lungs filled with air she didn't know she'd been holding in. Her coughs wracked her body even in the imminent silence dominated by Amaimon's howls.

Torn from the apax of his chest he was trying so desperately to grab at, the most peculiar folded bud of a plant erupted in the space between his hands. Plant or not it was causing the being great pain as it swelled and ruptured at every seam. For all the good it did Kazuko screamed out when her body reacted on it's own to reach for him as far away as he was.

The bud erupted into a leafy, ornate relic dawned with a beating red mass encased in a golden couplet and a pristine untouched flower right on top. It looked like art. But Kazuko knew better. Clamping her hand over her chest she felt the rush of wind leave her. Unable to catch her breath while the real beating of her heart sped up far more than the thud she'd heard of his tail. Fear set in. It felt like her heart was going to burst out of her own chest. Still grabbing herself Kazuko doubled over only focussed on the wailing creature before her. Tears streaming down his cheeks as the thing between his hands twisted and contorted in painful positions doing it's best to bring him unbridled to his knees. Weakly Kazuko reached out as the edges of her vision blurred, "A-Amaimon-"

Emerald eyes snapping in the direction of where she muttered out the haggarded call to his name, Amaimon's fit abruptly vanished to leave the weakest panicked fear on his pale face. Hands dropping from the item that had burst out of his chest. Even the beating flick of his tail stopped. Everything in him switched off almost except for the wide eyed thousand yard stare he sent off in her direction. A glimmer of hope he actually saw her. Kazuko's hopes were quickly dashed when the red veins in his blood shot eyes twitched with the constriction of the ordain relic hovering at chest level before the demon. Thrown right back into the curdling pain filled rage he was shrieking in. Kazuko thought she had enough for one more try. One more call out and maybe this nightmare would cease. Static in the air becoming choking but before she could reach out one more time Amaimon slammed his tail into the ground in a nearly earth shattering thud.

Crushing the air in her rib cage Kazuko lurched upwards. Cold sweat beading along her hairline until she frantically pushed her frizzy curls off her forehead. Desperate to orientated herself in the dull light Kazuko cranked around recognizing the familiar shapes of furniture in her dorm room. She was awake.

Patting her shaking hands all over the pale clamminess washing over her fatigued face. Kazuko tried to reground herself in the room she knew was real. Her chest hurt. Aching like she'd taken a full fledged punch to the chest bone but when her hands moved down she felt nothing. Just the thin ratty fabric of her old t-shirt. No darkness. Birds chirping outside the window. Everything that wasn't was back surrounding her. Worse than the nightmares before Kazuko scrambled for her phone on the bed side table. Knocking her mother's brooch aside off her face down phone to caught a glimpse of what time it was.

5:48 A.M.

Breath shaky at least her hands had steadied and Kazuko was able to pull down the notification screen to see nothing of importance. Even early for Bon, Kazuko cursed herself for waking up like this again. Worse though. Worse than all the times before and it took her a sedentary moment before recalling what was so different. Right away her eyes darted to the sheathed sword propped up on the desk in the dorm. All alone save for a quiet Himawari out of arms length from her. Casting an unsettled glance around the room like she really expected to have someone else in there with her. Kazuko planted her feet firmly on the ground staring at her weapon in the dreary early morning light before sunrise.

In the eerie nothingness of the dawn Kazuko fought through the hair raising shiver. All she could do was sit back and raise her hand to her mouth. Faintly she could feel the hand that had covered it. Undeniable what that was. Only one thing behaved like that.

"...Amaimon..." Kazuko muttered the demon's name in the quiet room to herself. Why was she thinking about him? Why did her nightmare of absolute nothingness morph into seeing him? Was that thing him?

Wiping a warm clammy hand over her exhausted face Kazuko waivered to the fact she was wide awake now for the third morning in a row. Sleep escaping her ever so slightly more every night. Wearing her senses down dull and groggy Kazuko through herself back on the bed. Sprawled out like a star fish staring up at the ceiling. Haunting outlines of the beast playing out in her mind's eye. Reassuring herself that wasn't the same Amaimon and she was having nightmares from the Kyoto incident. There was no way she would even care. Why should she, he was a demon.

Then it struck her. Those eyes even if it was a flicker of a second looked right at her. Just like they did on the bus. Just like they did when Rin's flame was eating away his flesh at the base of the Impure King's castle. Those were his eyes.

Covering her tired eyes with her forearm as a sick grin found its way on her chapped lips. Kazuko snickered lowly just to herself in the stagnant room's air. Shaking her head in disbelief even if she wanted to lay until sunrise to try and talk herself out of it. It would be for nothing. Kazuko hated it. Resented it. And cursed herself for it. But there was no denying it. She had to go talk to Mephisto.

Shouldering her pack a little more on her left shoulder Kazuko had forgotten the struggle of carrying a backpack, Himawari and doing it all in her stuffy school uniform. Tugging at the tight collar around her neck still didn't alleviate the hate she had for this dress code. At least when they were in Kyoto she'd gotten away with unkempt blouse and pants with no reprimand for dress code. Now it was back to the grind. Now it was back to Mephisto's training regiment.

Unusually quiet enough only emphasized the oddity when Kazuko made her way past the front offices and everyone actually greeted her. Off key for sure when there were months that none of Lord Pheles's staff even took their noses up from what they would be doing to acknowledge her entrance. Unlike now the True Cross staff were nothing short of smiles and morning greetings. Kazuko leary of the change of heart smiled and nodded at a few on her way to Mephisto's office. What was normal happened when she came to the closed doors of said Headmasters office.

Casting a look around after jostling the doors Kazuko frowned seeing absolutely no one. Deserted hallway as usual. Quite different from the chatty morning staff she'd already ran a gauntlet through.

'That's strange, that purple haired bastard is normally here,' Kazuko with her hand on the door handle turned her attention down the hall. She could stay there and wait with the hopes someone would show up. Even lower hopes Mephisto himself would come along. Or she could venture to the training room by herself to find everything in place as it should be. Tracing the thought back around to validating herself since anytime before she didn't stop in with him unless it was to complain about something. There would be times that weeks went by that she just headed down morning and afternoon to do her daily grind. Reasoning that Mephisto's absence meant she'd just self guide like all the times before, Kazuko left the double french doors and wandered down the hallway where she knew at least one thing couldn't have changed.

'Things are the same,' She reaffirmed to herself as she stepped down the deserted hall, 'Bon's at the gym, Konekomaru and Shima are gonna sleep in, Amaimon will be down there picking things out of Behemoth's teeth. Things are the same. Kyoto is done. Things. Are. Normal.'

Kazuko for all the good it did her to talk herself up froze the moment she looked for what should have been there. Reaching out her touch just to feel the smooth plaster of the wall. She shook her head. Almost a gut reaction denying it so viscerally. Swiveling around to the other side of the hall, she looked like by mishap she'd really looked at the wrong side. But it wasn't. The door was gone.

"What the-" Her touch followed the uneven line of slightly skewed paint tone mismatching on said wall. Scratching her nail along the clear struggle to match colors Kazuko found the paint on where the door should have been peeled off easier than its counterpart. Flicking the flake of paint off nearly panicking that she was causing destruction to personal property. Her attention pulled back quickly realizing she wasn't wrong. In fact what she was looking for had been snatched up and wiped from existence.

Leery of why such a thing might have happened, she found talking to Mephisto was crawling it's way up on her list of important things to actually do. Loathing the idea of talking to that twit Kazuko scrambled to find her phone in her backpack pocket. On a whim about to text Bon about it. She seized the thought for a moment with a slight worrying to the brooch she'd attached to her blouse. Worrying the metal setting between her fingers Kazuko teetered on what to really do.

'He's been so nice lately....if I tell him something weird is happening....' Angry to even be thinking about tucking this new factoid away Kazuko groaned with what to do. All she wanted to do was do things normally and it wasn't happening as easily as she'd of hoped. If she added no training to the list of things she hadn't told Bon, it'd only be the second since she dare not speak a snippet of the nightmares that plagued her since they got back. Especially not now that she saw someone. Frustrated Kazuko shoved the phone back in her pack and turned her attention to the newly varnished door.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves left her almost cursing the unintentional shake to her hands. Kazuko refocussed on her hands, tightening and closing her fists just to down this anxiety growing inside her. Hating herself for letting such small mishaps get the better of her. Glancing once more at the wall she wasn't getting inside of, Kazuko took another deep inhale.

'Alright, something happened, maybe Lord Pheles got in trouble for having students fight in like, a fight club,' She reasoned the first possibility of what the gone door might mean, 'No that's dumb he's such an ass he'd do it anyway...This can't do with the nightmares, this just, it can't, stop thinking, stop thinking.' No matter how many times she repeated her own mantra the harder it became to push that feeling of dread that encased her in those vivid dreams. The last night no exception.

Examining the piece of paint she did tear off, Kazuko saw nothing that looked fishy under the paint. Just a piece of wall. Again her gut reaction to reach out to Bon gripped her but Kazuko swallowed it. He'd given her the chance to pursue this. She couldn't give him a reason to doubt her.

Flirting through reactions to this turn of events Kazuko had a spark of imagination not from herself. But the inadvertent help Izumo had been. If she couldn't train or demand what the hell was going on, she could help herself along. Flashing to the idea that she was suppose to be training didn't have to stop at physical adeptness. She could weasel that into mental preparation. Ratifying her thought to not drag Bon into this sent her in the direction of the school's library. Taking a page from her classmate's book, Kazuko realized everything Izumo had told her about demon swords were in fact from a book. A book anyone could read. Equipped with the fact she knew Himawari had to be a demon blade, the actual name of the sword and a lose idea of how it worked. Kazuko marched herself to buy her nose in any book she could to find her own answers.


	36. Love Letters from the Headmaster

"A love letter! Aw c'mon why does only Rin get one!"

"Oh that's cool!"

"I have a secret admirer in the end!"

Bon heaved a sigh there was no way he could get past that shouting trio on the other side of the lockers even if he wanted to now that he heard that. Shutting his own locker, the lumbering exwire moved along to the other side of the set of their storage to see Shima freaking out with Rin over the stationary in the black haired student hand. And was fanning around like it was a treasure. Short lived though as all three boys went stoic and somber before Bon even made it up to them.

"Morning, what's that?" Bon looked over Konekomaru's shoulder at the letter Rin was moments before melting over, just to have at an arm's length away now.

In a flash Rin through the paper down with vengeance, "It's from Mephisto! Eww! His stationary is so gross!"

Snickering Shima patronized his cursed friend with a pat on the back, "Tough luck bud."

Rin in the midst of a tantrum at his foiled love letter whined even louder, "Shima don't touch me you're so mean!"

"Maybe don't fire up, ok?" Bon less enthused about the letter than the rest of them as Rin worked himself up.

All three boys expressions went stone faced and Rin muttered, "Father...."

"Who is-?! What?!" Bon barked realizing they meant him, "Stop that!"

Worth a good snicker at Bon's expense the group of boys still turned their attention to the stationary Rin had thrown down but got instructed by Bon to pick up. Sneering about it Rin still unfolded the seal with a groan.

"Just because it looks weird doesn't mean he doesn't have important information for you," Bon gestured to the letter Rin was opening agonizingly slow, "Come on read it."

"What a bother..." Rin complained.

Konekomaru laughed, "Wow Bon you sound like a real father."

"Who does Konekomaru?" Bon eyed his friend giving him a second chance to revoke that.

"Ahah no one!" Konekomaru sweated his little save.

Rin was glowering at the paper with all the focus he could muster on the sticker litter paper until it's cutsie detail finally on it broke him, "...alright, what does this even say?"

"Let me see," Bon grumbled pushing past Konekomaru and Shima to get a better look at the paper in question.

The lot of four exwires stared hard at the letter until everyone finally came to the end at nearly the same time.

"Okumura's execution has been put on hold!" Konekomaru exuberant about the good news.

"See I knew it had to be about your execution!" Bon griped about the fact what they thought was a dopey love letter was so much more important than the Headmaster's stationary led them to believe.

"Execution?" Rin's tail swished back and forth as his goldfish memory was being jogged, "Oh yeah, something like that got decided? I totally forgot."

"How do you forget about that?!" Bon gritted his teeth.

"Honestly I forgot too...but look there's more," Shima pointed to the beautiful cursive following onto the back of the letter.

They all looked at the page Rin turned over a little stunned. But Rin was the one to scan it the quickest with a confused look, "Formal wear to join me...like to join me for di- din-"

Bon's fused pop when he realized what word his friend couldn't say, "Dinner! D.I.N.N.E.R. Dinner! How are you so dumb- Just study?! Is that so hard?!"

Rin's face went jokingly slack once more and looked off in the distance like he heard a faint voice, "Dad?"

"Who-" Bon snarled, "Stop saying that I am not!"

"Does that make Kazuko mom?" Konekomaru posed the question like an ancient philosophy with a complacent far off look.

"Ew don't say that," Shima stuck his tongue out, "Bon has better taste than that!"

"Hey!" Bon's shrill rebuttal was ignored as the other three kept on going.

"Where is mom?" Rin complacently asked going on with the joke.

"Would you guys-?!"

"Mom?!" Rin belted out.

"She's training!" Bon snapped out wanting them to quit with how red his face was getting, "She's not coming until lunch- And stop calling her mom!"

Playing further into the joke Rin began, "Maybe I should get mom she could read this bet-"

Out of nowhere in the vast hall of lockers and students were shocked into silence when a blood curdling scream hit everyone's ears.

"Godain!" Rin the only one of the exwires to react so violently to the scream bounded off towards the source. Bon, Konekomaru and Shima glanced at each other confused. When they made it back up to Rin, each of them saw the cause in question. In the middle of common area a demon had lurked along a normal student's line of sight causing the fright. Able to fix it without causing a scene Rin helped his primary classmate but left the three Kyoto natives to share uneasy glances at one another. The three of them knew average people can't see demons without a temptate. At least they weren't supposed to be able to see them.

Shouldering her backpack Kazuko internally groaned with the four massive dictionary type pieces of literature she'd checked out. Slightly ashamed she'd never used her True Cross library card. It was something she didn't have to disclose to Bon ever in her life. Crossing over the grassy knoll of the outdoor area at least relieved Kazuko seeing her friends weren't far from the exit she'd come out of. Wandering up to them with luggage and sword in tow she was warmed when Rin waved her down with a smile and excellent news of his postponed execution.

"Oh that's great!" She genuinely loved the news but wasn't about to admit she may have let the dire consequence of his lineage slip her mind, "It sounds like you guys had a good morning then."

"After they stopped thinking it was a love letter," Bon took a long drink from his soda as he through the three doofuses under the mockery bus for the dad joke they'd drawn out at his expense.

"Ew a love letter from Mephisto," Kazuko shuddered at the idea in revolt. A thud when she dropped her pack behind her and Bon before coping a seat between him and Konekomaru.

"Jeesh what do you have in there half the damn school," Shima's face soured with joke of her heavy backpack.

Kazuko groaned and leaned forward into her palms as she scratched at her scalp,"Library books."

"You actually went to the library?" Konekomaru posed a little surprised.

Her face lit up that he was really going to expose her like that, "I go! Like, sometimes! I don't have to go with anyone to say I went!"

Darting a look over at Bon, Kazuko was glad when he wasn't about to add to anything. She groaned and slumped forward while taking the chip she was offered by Konekomaru to crunch down on. Rin oddly enough popped off with an out of the blue question, "Do you think any of your books know about getting rid of a temptate? Or, at least so people can't see demons?"

Kazuko's brows furrowed more caught off guard by the question coming from the son of satan than if her books might help, "I don't think you can do that, I mean, you're kinda a demon yourself."

"No no no not Okumura," Konekomaru waved her confusion off.

"I've never heard anything about it," Bon shook his head as he offered his sandwich to Kazuko knowing well she hadn't packed a lunch.

"Godain said nothing weird had happened over summer break," Rin stuffed a rice roll in his cheeks as he wracked his brain for some leads on the cause, "Do you think some of the miasma drifted down? Wait- Ugh he said he never had a miasma injury even when I said when it might have happened."

"When a person comes in contact with miasma it's no way to ever be freed of it," Konekomaru shot down Rin's theory even if his aquanatiance in class had come into contact with the toxic demon spores.

"A classmate of yours?" Kazuko asked of Rin as Bon handed her his drink.

Rin nodded and proceeded to mindlessly offer her one of his rice rolls, "Godain, he didn't even know demons were a thing until -poof- suddenly he's been seeing them."

"If I'm not wrong," Bon tried to jog his impressive memory, "Isn't he the son of a governor?"

"I don't think a governor would really be in a position to have them or their family infected with demons," Kazuko gave back the last bit of the shared sandwich to the original owner who'd given it to her, "I've never even heard of someone reversing a temptate. Of any kind. And I doubt my books would have stuff on it, I just checked out swordy books."

"Pff finally," Bon snorted under his breath as he took a swallow of soda.

"Hey I've read some!" Kazuko frantic to come to her own defense, "I know kinda how Himawari works!" Not divulging what she did know was thanks to Izumo. Kazuko mouthed a mocking retort to Bon and rolled her eyes.

"Oh there they are!" Shima's sudden sing song tone tore the groups' attention away to what he was waving at across the walk away, "Izumo! Paku! Come eat lunch with us!"

Everyone in the group did one big eye rolls knowing Izumo's answer. Only confirming that when she shouted across the grass, "Why the hell would we eat with you guys! Stop asking already!"

"How many times does he gotta get turned down," Kazuko not wanting to get in the middle of the one sided compliment match Shima was having with their classmate.

Bon sighed shaking his head at the idiocy, "He's not an optimist, more like a masochist."

Where Bon, Konekomaru and Kazuko were going to eat and let Shima get his rejection feeding over with. It was Rin who piped up, "Hey Izumo! You're smart, do you know a way to stop seeing demons!"

Everyone, Izumo included, automatically panicked. Bon driving his knuckles into his friends head to shut up. Kazuko covering her face embarrassed to be near any of them. And Konekomaru trying to laugh it off that most anyone who heard would think they're playing a harmless game. Izumo only barking out what kind of stupid question he was trying to ask and that no one would know that.

"Tch fine I'll just ask Yukio then when we go to class," Rin snorted at the inability for any of his friends to solve the problem his smarter younger brother probably knew like everything else.

"Oh speaking of," Bon dropped the last hunk of sandwich Kazuko had passed back to him, "Cram class is canceled. Mr. Okumura said so."

"Huh?" Rin and Kazuko shared the same level of confusion etched onto their faces.

Bon nodded chewing up the last bit of his lunch finally, "He was there for morning classes and wanted me to tell everyone. Konekomaru texted Shiemi, Izumo and Takura. You and Kazuko were the last two on the list to tell."

"Well shit I wish I would have known that sooner," Kazuko wiped at her tired face, "I would have stayed at the library longer and not checked out four hulking text books. What gives Konekomaru why no heads up?"

"Hey don't blame me!" Konekomaru held his hands up in his innocent state, "Bon said you were training and if your phone went off it would distract you."

Growling she wasn't about to give away the fact she didn't train like she originally said. So Kazuko swallowed that pill and figured hauling her textbooks around was good enough to keep from getting yelled at. She didn't dwell on much as Konekomaru mentioned he hoped nothing had to do with the scary incidents of ghost tales and creepers going around the school that caused the cancelation. Shima flippant that he not even talk about the old wives tales the school had accumulated over summer break for some odd reason. What did yank Kazuko from her through was Rin unearthing the letter he'd gotten from under his stuff and smiling like an idiot at it.

"What's that?" Kazuko squinted at the familiar color scheme on the stationary.

"That creep Mephisto's letter saying my execution was on hold," Rin's smile grew even bigger with his cocoting of a plan, "He wants me to go to some stupid dinner and dress up. But I bet he knows about someway not to see demons! Kill two birds with one stone maybe it won't be a total waste!"

"He's the headmaster it's not a waste!" Bon right on lecturing Rin, "You weren't going to go?! You big dumb ass!"

When they carried on Kazuko lost contact with what was being tossed back and forth between her friends. Only glaring mindlessly at the paper Rin clutched. How irritated to be blown off by said Headmaster only for Rin to get a personalized invitation. Not allowed to get as huffy as she wanted, Kazuko didn't register the question Bon tossed at her.

"Huh?" She blinked trying to return her attention from the letter to Bon next to her.

"I said, are you sleeping alright?" Bon's face wrinkled up in a classic scowl, "You've got some pretty bad dark circles. Did you come back to a new roommate?"

Fighting for a quick response to cover up the real truth, Kazuko popped out with the first thing to hit her brain, "Jeesh stare much!"

A little more lash back than expected Bon's scowl dissipated, "No...I mean, I just, you look tired. Maybe you should take a nap since class is canceled."

Automatically feeling bad for a catty remark Kazuko rubbed her eyes but shook her head, "No, it's alright. Sorry. Just a long morning. The lights in the library suck that's probably what made me look tired." She momentarily panicked seeing he wasn't completely buying it, "Hey, if you didn't work out this morning. Lets go!"

"Did you not get enough this morning?" Bon pardoned her idea to exercise since he'd assumed she'd be that tired after her training.

"Yeah, well, was a short one," Kazuko clenched her fist watching her tendons jump to life on her forearm, "Still getting back into the swing of things. I'd like to go lift some weights though, if you're not to tired."

Unable to keep the smile on his face at her challenge. Bon packed up his empty lunch things to organized back into his pack, "Oh it's on. I didn't get up until six thirty this morning."

"Ooo an entire half hour of extra sleep," Kazuko dazzled her fingers like that was actually a lot of time for someone who wasn't as much of a morning person, "C'mon, I miss it."

"Alright alright," Bon zipped up his things and they got up just as everyone else was doing the same thing, "Then you take a nap, you look like death."

Laughing it off Kazuko followed up his tease with a slug to his arm. Rin departed with his golden ticket Kazuko wished she could have. Instead she bit her tongue and held steadfast to her own plan as it diverted to an excruciating workout instead of just coming clean with the guy she kept kissing.


	37. Unforgettable Menace

That voice. Thrashing around in the inky blackness Amaimon knew he heard it. He heard the human. The empty nothingness Mephisto threw him in over and over and over again like repentance for who he was. Normally he could calm down. Reset to something manageable and more to his older brother's liking. This wasn't happening. Screaming louder. Lashing out in every directionless way he could. The searing pain in his chest never ceasing with the haunting image of those humans faces. Staring at him. Yelling out to him. She, yelled out for him. Amaimon was driven mad with those grey eyes boring into him.

"Eins."

That voice.

"Zwei."

Amaimon craned around to the crack of light cascading onto him from behind.

"Drei!"

Flooded with light in the seemingly endless dark he was encased in, Amaimon felt his blood boil seeing not only the one who'd pulled him away from the girl and boy against his will. But also Rin. Looking on at him in complacent confusion like he wasn't even aware of the blue flame he'd caused. Even worse he saw Rin holding a flaming Kurikara like some sick trophy after the mountainside attack.

"You!" The pain in his chest increased ten fold just stepping out of the forsaken cuckoo clock trap Mephisto always hid up his sleeve, "Okumura! You did this!" Amaimon crashed down onto the dining table each of his brother's sat at one end of, "Where is she?!"

Completely thrown for the loop Rin's face dropped from surprised to confused, "She? What the hell are you-"

Amaimon left no chance for the son of satan to reason now that his anger clouded his judgement, "Where is she?! You did this! You did this because you think you're more powerful than me! I'll get her back if I use my full strength!"

"Go too far," Mephisto sung standing back from his youngest brother's skiff, "And your host body will be ruined. You won't be able to stay here in Assiah. You won't be able to see if our little brother hurt the girl or not."

"Shut up!" Amaimon lashed out even at Mephisto. Pointing an accusing finger at the purple haired demon, "You, you did it too! I'll kill you!"

Smiling smugly Mephisto didn't rebuke his threat. He was pleased to see Amaimon just as whipped up as he'd hoped. Rin stepped back when Amaimon jerked from Mephisto right back to him. Hauling himself down to his brother with a thud as Amaimon finally gave into the pain in his chest he'd been fighting all this time.

Cast out from his chest Amaimon's true demon heart materialized. A beautifully ornate thing only emphasising how otherworldly demons were. With it his horns, tail and claws no longer hid under this human body facade. Gritting his teeth with the flush of power tearing away every cell of his confined host like it were to burst at the seams. Amaimon howled in agony and anger. Raising his massive scaly claws he had his eyes set on killing everything in this room, "Where is she?!"

Rin through up his arms in the best attempt to block Amaimon's wildly over powered attack. Sending the shorter exwire flying backwards as he wasn't hurt but there was a lot behind the punch. So much more than when they fought in the woods. Confused what he was even screaming about Rin knew above all else Amaimon was the bad guy. Perhaps Mephisto was too but in the heat of the moment Amaimon's rampage was priority number one.

Swallowed up in rage when his attack did nothing. Amaimon lurched forward with another demanding Rin pay for what he did or didn't do, "You burnt her! You will die! I won't- Ack!" Just as the eldest in the room had warned, Amaimon's frenzy was short lived the moment blood poured from his nostrils and mouth. Hacking it up the attack he had lined up for Rin fell through as he tumbled to the ground like a rag doll. Just like that he was done before everything started.

"What did I tell you," Mephisto was above Amaimon before he could register it. No reign over his own body Amaimon was lifeless as Mephisto grabbed a fistful of his collar just to force the demon waning out of consciousness look out at the son of satan who'd beaten him once more, "I warned you." Mephisto's voice echoed in his head as Amaimon was slipping from consciousness right back into another endless darkness, "There are eight demon kings. Amaimon, he's the seventh and nearly the weakest."

"N-No-" For no good Amaimon struggled slipping into the blackness. Tearing him up inside the disturbed expression Rin gave him with the absolute inability to do anything about it as he passed, "W-Where...is she?"

Phone going off like a damn nuisance, Kazuko groaned again when she flipped her screen over to see three texts from Konekomaru and one from Shima. All complaining, Shima, or going into detail about what the class was doing, Konekomaru. She wondered sometimes why and how they got away with texting in class with Bon. Boy like a hawk for the scent of in class texting. Something told her he was distracted just as Mr. Okumura must have been with all the blow by blows she was getting about these Seven Mysteries of True Cross spiel she apparently missed out on. Not entirely sure she felt like she was missing out on it when a handful of texts from Shima and Konekomaru explained their first mission was for the guys. Whatever that meant.

Groaning with this fit of a headache she swore came everytime she opened this musty old book. Kazuko smeared the tired from her face just to give in and lean on her elbow. Vision half skewed looking at the same book she'd gone through twice now. Notes scribbled on a torn sheet of college ruled paper she'd yanked out of her school notebook. Prying eyes didn't need to see what she was doing in her own time.

Leaning back while getting her hand on her pencil Kazuko scribbled out the corner of her piss poor notes as she mumbled to herself, "...alright I already knew it's a tachi style. The purple rat bastard told me," She looped around the little bit she'd been able to dig up and not give up on deciphering, "But that-" One big check by the word sunflower and she circled back around to her train of thought, "Everyone refers to the sunflower as some kind of light flower, that of the sun in the christian bible. Which I mean, I guess. They're giant yellow flowers. Stupid"

Flipping to a page she'd had marked early one Kazuko did remember to look into what kind of demon was a sword demon. Or however it worked. Since Izumo had mentioned demons and that unnerved remark by Amaimon that she was already possessed set the exwire on a bit of a hunt trying to decipher exactly what was in the sword. Easily something she should probably have memorized, Kazuko constantly referred to the hierarchy of demon types. Laid out in these old texts were mostly weaknesses and resistances each demon type had. Undoubtedly she should have known that but Kazuko schlepped that study guilt off for another day.

Following the chart of demon kin until she found what she was looking for. A moment to hover around the baal of earth. Regardless Kazuko pushed her thoughts away and ignored that nagging feeling in her guts. Her index finger falling on the light section of the chart. Above all else on the demonic elemental chart reigned the tide of light. Above all else that didn't circulate in the diagram of weaknesses and strengths, light was the pinnacle top of the pentagon. Untouched and unlaced with any of the other types.

"The king of light....Lucifer," She had a forethought linking up what rot was weak against, "...fire, not really But, light isn't weak against anything- And demon types...no there's nothing-" Kazuko scratched her head turning over again why her attack against the Impure King had no affect since there didn't seem to be a weakness to light. This she was finding might fall in fault with herself, "God- I just wish there was a list of these stupid swords I could look it up!" She slammed the encyclopedia shut fed up with this loop around to no real explanation and no lead on what might explain her sword clearly, "I know it's using light. I know it's feeding off me. So, does that just mean I'm too weak?!"

Grabbing Himawari from where she left it propped against her desk Kazuko unsheathed it and set the cold. clean blade across her lap. Fixated hard on the blade still unable to feel that faint voice that had made its home in her head from the moment she used it. Kazuko only groaned and leaned back, "Why...am I so weak." Resheathing her sword Kazuko lost her drive once more. Hitting the brick wall like none other as it dug up nothing but what she could vaguely extrapolate from all these texts. Even that not a lot to work off of if she really laid it out in front of herself. Maybe Mephisto hadn't told her anything because there wasn't anything to tell. Flirting with the idea that she ended up with the blandest broken demon sword because she'd gone into the knight meister without a real plan, Kazuko was pulled from her thoughts when her phone buzzed off violently for the first time in a stretch.

Moving the brooch from the top of her phone Kazuko flicked her finger across the black screen. What the dead end was worth, meant nothing in the face of a text from Konekomaru capturing a passed out Shima covered in gaudy red lipstick marks. Captioned, Shima took one for the team by a crossdressing ghost. Even if she wanted to be upset the hastily snapped photo of Shima face down in the ground with Rin and Bon's blurry figure screaming over his body was too much. Kazuko didn't fight the smile on her face as she tapped back a response about how sad she was to have missed such a glorious day. Out of the real blue was the name that lit up in her phone before she got a chance to hit sent.

"Yukio-" Kazuko a little stunned to be getting a text from her teacher since he hardly used contacts for emergencies. Teetering the slight hesitation to avoid classwork all together and simply say she didn't see it. Kazuko swiped down to see the message. Fully expecting some generic alert to class or something like that.

'Please come to class, our next mission needs all hands on deck. Mr. Okumura.'

Unusual to be asked to class since Yukio used a very hands off approach with her. Sure he felt no need to interfere since Mephisto handled most of what transpired with her previous training. Kazuko didn't push aside the text like she'd expected to. Jumping back to the text Shima had sent her about the Seven Mysteries of True Cross. Assuming the one that Shima fell victim to was the dorm dressed in white, Kazuko noting she'd have to tease him about that later. She also knew the time before that was a statue moving in Mepphyland. So they were moving down the list texted to her. Third on that list, a Mayuko in the girls' dormitory.

That explained so much more than a simple come to class. Kazuko sighed and knew Izumo and Shiemi were very capable. What would they need her for in the first place? Still though. Eyes lingering on Himawari Kazuko knew if either of them got hurt while fighting she'd blame herself. Too instilled with loyalty to protect those who'd helped her in the past. Kazuko folded.

Slamming all her texts closed and cramming her notes back in the overstuffed binder she was keeping them in. She snatched her things and fumbling a text back to where she needed to be. Slinging Himawari over her back Kazuko left her mother's brooch to rest right next to the pile of books without a second thought about how useless she really was going to be on a mission.


	38. Plague of the Mayuko Thoughts

Yukio cleared his throat and unfolded the paper he'd kept in his coat from the start of this Seven Mystery stick he had his exwires performing. Last for the day was still one the exorcist worried about the capability of the students in requirement to complete this. Shiemi, Kazuko and Izumo stood to their teacher's left as Yukio pushed up his glasses, "As stated before this Mayuko only appears before female students. Ms. Kamiki, you're staying in the dorms this incident was reported correct?"

"Ah yeah, the restroom on the northern end of the building," Izumo had gotten a whiff of this mystery soon after coming back to True Cross.

"Can you tell us about it?"

"Well, apparently a group of third years decided a test of courage was a good idea. Then got locked in," Izumo sighed trying to recall all the details she really hadn't cared to hear, "When they were finally free from the restroom everyone said it was as though their souls had left their bodies. Haunted and unresponsive. Currently all of them are on leave now from the dormitory. And no one's gone in since that incident."

"What exactly is a Mayuko?" Kazuko had to pipe up unsure what this tale was suppose to be telling them.

It was a short lived exhale but Yukio elaborated, "Mayuko, also very well known as an evil ghost." Kazuko shrunk away from the eye roll she got from Izumo and the lingering head shake from Bon. Their teacher didn't let the question hang alone for long, "Now, unlike the white dress the guys already dealt with. This spirit is far more sinister. And there is to be no mercy spared for it when defeating it." This elicited a glance from the three girls standing side by side. Yukio's last tidbit setting the mood, "And lastly, the Mayuko only appears around females. So this is left up to you three."

Quickly the color drained from Kazuko's face. Yukio was demanding her to fight on the spot now? How ridiculous was he? She wanted to rebuke the fact this didn't seem right but Shiemi as nervous as she was stepped up, "A-Alright! Then we'll do our best! Isn't that right Kazuko? Izumo?"

Surprised that Shiemi took the initiative Kazuko was stunned even as Izumo huffed and snorted about it, "Our best together?! All you're good at is defense and healing! She can't even fight!"

"That's not true!" Kazuko's face turned bright red.

"And Nii can grow bigger!" Shiemi stuck up for her end of the team, "He can protect you and Kazuko when you guys are-"

Izumo sneered at her classmates weak planning, "Why would anyone rely on a dumb greenman and a dunce with a dud sword!"

"Ms. Kamiki!" Yukio barked loud enough to drag all three girls attention away from each other, "Did you learn nothing from the boys failure earlier? I asked Ms. Shenshi here for safety in numbers and Ms. Moriyama has aspects to offer in a battle. So I ask you kindly, please cooperate with each other."

Kazuko and Shiemi looked on at each other just as Izumo clenched her teeth. Stepping away and moving on to where the mission would take place. This was going to end quickly and everyone could go their separate ways.

Saint Crosses Academy dormitory really spoke for its glitzy reputation as Kazuko stared at the chandeliers and gawdy architecture Mephisto clearly had his hand in designing. Entirely different from the dorm she stayed in. She wondered if she could have gotten a dorm in the fancy part of the academy had she applied herself a little more. Kazuko questioned if she could be a lot further along if she applied herself more to just trying to bullhead her way through things.

"We won't be sneaking in at night..." Shima grumbled like that was ever in question.

Bon glowered at him as the exwires followed Mr. Okumura to the second story hall, "Shima..."

"We will be doing this midday when classes have everyone out," Yukio didn't even humor his student, "This will be the last of the day. We will resume tomorrow, where I expect everyone to attend class." Not even hiding the fact those words were directed at her, Kazuko doubted that Yukio hadn't caught onto her skipping class, "Girls head off to the northern restroom. Wait near the entrance until we've regrouped." All three of them nodded in accordance to those simple instructions.

Izumo led the way. Since this was her territory of expertise. Kazuko in good company when Shiemi was just as amazed at their tour to the restrooms as she was. Forgetting that her other classmate didn't dorm either. For both of them this was a treat for the sights seeing how higher ups lived. Sullenly dawning on her Kazuko had to push away the thought that perhaps Bon could have been in one of these fancy dormitories if he hadn't been worrying about helping her into True Cross too.

"This is the place," Izumo and her familiars stopped in front of the closed door to the facilities. From under the door frame came a ditzy coal tar squeeze out from within the restroom. A clear sign something demonic was going on. Izumo opened the door to lead them in and Kazuko drew Himawari even if her grip on the sword felt a little stiff. It was a sword. Beyond anything else she could at least do that much to protect her friends.

"What a beautiful toilet," Shiemi gazed in awe at the magnificent wash basin in the middle and circular room lined with different vanities all overly decorative.

"This puts my dorms bathroom to shame..." Kazuko lowered her sword as she stepped deeper into the room in awe.

"Sorry for the wait," Yukio's voice caught the trio off guard but they craned around to see half their instructor's face behind the room divider, "We'll be right here for backup. So fight to your heart's content."

Izumo nodded, "Alright."

Kazuko loitering furthest in the room pointed towards the far end where the stalls were, "Let's start there I guess."

Deep in the silent bathroom no one heard anything. Izumo's familiars lowering themselves in the middle of the room like lazy mutts waiting. Kazuko took a deep breath and pushed on each of the stall doors as they went through methodically. Nearly all of them gave way to being unlocked and showed nothing. When they thought there wasn't a chance they'd encounter the malevolent ghost was up. Shiemi tugged on a door that didn't budge.

"It's locked," Shiemi stepped aside as Izumo and Kazuko came up to her.

"The rest aren't," Kazuko gestured to the last one she'd checked and had been in fact unlocked.

Before Izumo could conjure a battle plan Shiemi brashly knocked her knuckles against the stall door, "Hello?? Is anyone in there?"

Panic spreading across her face Izumo was not approving of this method of teamwork, "Hey wait- We don't just-"

"Yes-" That gravelly voice setting everyone's hair on end. Lucrative and laced with malice the disembodied voice hissed from behind the stall like it was in everyone's ear, "I hate you so much! Stop being dumb when your like, totally not! Look at her a mess, no one could like her! No one will forgive you, being mean isn't cute-"

All three of them froze. Sunk in with the venom of those harsh words left the exwires frozen in fearful stasis. Luckily Izumo didn't need to hear her bully without a face to show for it, "That's enough!" Kazuko even snapping back to it when Izumo kicked open the stall door.

The stall was vacant.

"I can't believe you! No! Drop dead and die!"

The exwires reacted quick to the voice appearing behind them. Shiemi and Kazuko bouncing back furthest as Izumo split off to the opposite side. Inky black tendrils circulating around and away from the black rippling mass. Fixated as hard as they could none of them could see a face where all the hateful words spewed from.

"I seriously don't care! All your capable of is being a suck up! Hopeless bitch! That girl is such a show off- Just look at her!"

Between rancid watery gurgling there was a familiarity to the words it spoke. All of them had heard it before. Some even being the ones to say it. Regardless the words the Mayuko spouted were pure hate from any spiteful girl.

"It's just disembodied voices, of bullies who hate themselves," Kazuko almost thankful for the three girls she grew up with. Anything this demon rambled on about didn't even touch the things the Hojo sister's conjured up to tease her about. Taking one deep breath as the godless toothy maw became prominent under the mass of blackness, Kazuko raised her sword up just like old times, "You can't bully someone who already hates themselves stupid."

"Kazuko wait-" Izumo falling short just as she did with Shiemi when she began pounding on the stall door without a plan. Her classmate's readiness to fight only fueling her hate for teamwork, "Uke! Mike! The Tamayura no hara! Full version this time!"

What should have been an excepting command fell flat to two dogs yawning and turning their nose up at the shrinemaiden decent, "That takes up a lot of power. And we don't have to go all out for you."

"What-" Izumo's cheeks flared red with anger, "Do as I say!"

"We don't have to listen to you everytime." Uke and Mike nodded at each other, "At least give us a snack."

"Izumo! Shiemi!" Kazuko cried out seeing one black dripping tentacle make it make it past her when the Mayuko already had one wrapped around her wrists and encasing Himawari's blade, "No! Stupid sword! Do something! Just work!"

"Ms. Kamiki!" Shiemi frantic when the tangling ropes caught her classmate by the neck. Izumo wanting to scream but only a gurgle making it past her lips when the demon tightened around her throat, "Nii!"

Right away her greenman bloomed a demon repellent on the one who needed it most. Kazuko tore at the hold on her with her teeth as Shiemi was able to dissolve the hold on Izumo's neck. Freed the girls backed up and regrouped.

"She so gets on my nerves! I'd change faces with her! You were just following a trend!"

Still huffy Izumo's familiars were disobeying even if it meant they lost. Shiemi bolted up, "Nii! Some mochi and uruchi rice plants please!" Her greenman sprouting the thickest of rice stalks from his belly. Kazuko realized when she was doing and when Shiemi held onto the bundle she carefully sheared the plants free from the greenman. Arm fulls of the things both girls set down heaps of Nii's grown rice.

"Please accept this offering!" Kazuko knelt down with her head bowed.

"Right now-" Shiemi grouped the rice together, "This is all I can offer you, but please, won't you help us?"

Uke and Mike looked on skeptical at the offering. But it was an offering nonetheless. Shiemi and Kazuko smiled at each other seeing the foxes slowly change their mind. Not quick enough. The Mayuko lashed out with a stranglehold right for Shiemi's neck. Yanking her down to the floor with a hard thud and pulling her up like a fish on a strewn line.

"Shiemi!" Kazuko reached out far too late for her to grab hold. She was strung up in front of Kazuko and Izumo just when the tooth maw went from faceless to two boggling distracted eyes looking off in different places. Bloodshot and writhing the dark strands of its body tightened around Shiemi forcing her to choke out and tear at the grip on her throat.

First to react was Kazuko. Sword or not she couldn't let someone die on her watch. Without the hum of her sword there wasn't anything stopping her from storming the Mayuko. A blade was a blade. Meant to cut and she couldn't forget that.

"Poor thing- Hah! Look at you acting like the hero of some story. Like your not a total fraud. Weak and lame. No one likes you. He doesn't like you, you're just easy."

All that it was worth Kazuko thought she pushed right through the personal plight of the demon. Until when she thought she came through unscathed. To find the Mayuko hooked around her ankle mid rant. Stabbing Himawari down Kazuko cursed under her breath when the clatter of the sword hit the stone flooring. Snatched off her feet in mere seconds Kazuko winced when the back of her head smacked the hard ground. A blare of white light when her hearing rang out and she lost the breath in her chest. Dropping Himawari unable to grab it as the ghost strung her up just like Shiemi. Aiming to wrap more black ropes around her throat as well.

"-S-Shiemi-" Her arm reached out seeing her classmate so close yet so far away from anything she could do. Tightened around her neck the Mayuko had her gasping for breath just as Shiemi was.

"Furue yura yura. Furue yura yura. To furue. Momochiyorozu. Tamayura no harai!" Snarling white foxes flashed in front of Kazuko and Shiemi gurgling faces. Uke and Mike tearing a tornado into the Mayuko with such force that the ghost dropped the girls. Writhing in terror fueled pain the shrine familiars destroyed the spirit taking it down with wisps of black hairs all that remained. Shiemi and Kazuko dropped to the bathroom floor coughing up and storm rubbing at their necks.

Though her windpipe felt like it was on fire Kazuko brushed it off the moment she could get a little breath back in her lungs just to scramble to Shiemi beside her, "A-Are- Ack! Are you alright?!"

Lifting herself from the ground Shiemi nodded and tried to swallow just to regain the sensation back to her throat. Eyes lifting up to Izumo standing before both downed exwires, Shiemi said what both of them were thinking, "T-Thank you Ms. Kamiki. You saved us."

A quiver to Izumo's lips and her eyes glazed over, "...I'm not going to say this again, so listen." Kazuko stopped mid way helping Shiemi up to Izumo staring at Shiemi, "I should be the one thanking you." Shiemi stiffened up with Izumo's words. Kazuko stepped back knowing she had nothing to say and the burden she just was. All it was worth the peanut gallery finally stepped forth after such a close call.

"Well done you three," Yukio's compliment was one thing. All of the male exwires dressed up in their female counterparts attire complete with make up done as well as could be done on their faces. Instantly the stress of the situation not moments before was nothing compared to see the lot of crossdressers.

"Ahahaha!" Collectively the three girls lost their shit. Laughing in hysterics that it was getting dressed up was what kept them busy. And even more so they were hiding those pretty looks when the three of them were fighting for their lives.

"That's what you guys were doing?!"

"Don't we look pretty?!"

"Okumura!"

Kazuko snickered listening to Rin defend how righteous he was to dress up and look so good doing it. Yuiko let them have a good laugh as a reward for a job well done. The day was dismissed even with the instructions that they were starting the other mysteries on the list for the next day. Once again Kazuko was hinted towards that her attendance was appreciated. This time she verbally accepted it and told Mr. Okumura that she'd be there. It was nice to be needed. Even if she hadn't gotten any further with Himawari.


	39. Ranting Raving Rancid

Class went by quicker when they were out in the field. Even if the field meant different clean up destinations on the True Cross campus. Still the change and overt direction of a mission was soothing to the knight who'd spent less time sleeping now and more time forcing herself to stay awake for the purpose of studying but also the fear of what she'd see when her eyes shut. Habitually plagued by the same vivid nightmare. Some nights it was nothingness. Other nights she saw him all over again. The sinking feeling was slow but certain. Mephisto had to answer for these occurrences. But each time Kazuko made a segway to find the headmaster he was either not there. Or Yukio demanded her full attention in class. It was tearing her apart.

After the bathroom ghost the class went back to fighting as a whole. Yukio encouraged it. The Phantom train that plagued the city at night was straightforward but blown out of proportion when Bon decided he could see this as an easy incantation. Fight short lived when Izumo went right back to stroking the fire to set him over the edge. Kazuko sunk back with Shima and Konekomaru not even having the energy to diffuse the fighting. She struggled to have enough energy just to make it every place she needed to be.

Thankful or not for it the stint against the haunted train was short lived. Rin blew it off like it was nothing. Forging his way with Satan's power left Kazuko worrying how far she was falling behind. And why Mephisto was lacking on his promise to train her.

Mission for nothing Rin busted his way through it like it was nothing before the humans had a chance to formulate a reasonable approach. Bon was seething when Yukio dismissed class with the intent they regroup tomorrow for the fated picture portrait students swore they saw depict their deaths. No one sounded really thrilled but after such a bust of a mission no one really had any words to spare one another even when walking back to their dorms for the end of the day.

Coming back to class Kazuko noted how little time her and Bon ended up spending together. Unsure if it was because they spent an entire class together and he thought that was enough. Or she just felt hyper vigilant that he'd caught onto her lie about training. Today was no different when Bon was frothing for a good portion of their walk back to the dorms.

"Now that we all know he's the son of satan he's just doing everything left and right!" Bon growled on about his complaints, "Some of us came here to learn! That dipshit is just ruining anything we can do and it pisses me off!"

Konekomaru, Shima and Kazuko said nothing. There was no point when he was like this. She didn't even care anymore after he parted ways with Konekomaru. Expecting something, Kazuko was sorely disappointed when Bon didn't even say goodbye. Only continuing to rant about the day they'd all just shared.

Shima stopped before following his friends to their dorms. He turned a peculiar look at his friend who stared off at seemingly nothing in the direction of the others, "...are you ok? You look like shit."

"Huh what?" Kazuko was pulled from her daze to realize Shima was standing right in front of her. Odd enough it was Shima. She mindlessly fooled with the brooch on her uniform and used her free hand to rub at her eyes trying to recall what he just said moments before, "Huh oh- Uh yeah, I'm fine. It's fine."

Studying her hard, Shima knew a bit about lying. And that was a cop-out of a liar, "Cut the crap. I've known you forever, you'd jumped down Bon's throat during class for being such a dick. Yet you said nothing. Don't try and kid a bonafide liar."

Sure she didn't like his choice of words. But Shima had her pegged like none other. Witty in the fact he slid under the radar most the time too. There was no way he wasn't aware of her uncharacteristic behavior, "...I'm not sleeping, but please don't tell Bon. He'll blow it out of proportion and this and that and-"

"And you don't want to deal with it?" Shima quite frankly knew the feeling. He sighed and crossed his arms casting a look back where Bon and Konekomaru vanished without realizing he wasn't with them. Fairly typical, "Listen, it's nice to have you back in class don't get me wrong. But you're clearly not yourself. You haven't even used your sword since we got back, do you have any idea how irritating Bon is to listen to at night all superior about the fact you aren't fighting like you did? It's annoying and quite frankly I'm tired of it."

"Shima I-" Kazuko began only to be interrupted.

"This is so stupid," Shima gave a lackluster gesture at just the lot of the situation, "You had the balls to tell him no to these little boxes he packs us into and now you're backing out? What the hell knock it off and get off your self pity soap box and quit giving up."

Meant well it was still hard for Kazuko couldn't keep down the tease, "Shima, are you giving me a pep talk?" Even her smug grin crept on her lips.

He didn't see the humor in it. Only sighing and rolling his golden eyes Shima half turned away, "Whatever. Listen to me or not I don't care. Either fix your shit or don't. I don't care."

A level bluntness she knew no one else could ever must. Kazuko oddly felt at ease with what he said. Unplanned for the words made it to her mouth before she got a chance to think twice, "You're right."

"Huh?" Shima's turn to be a little staggered by Kazuko's reaction.

She nodded gathering what he said with heart, "You're right."

"Ok now you're fucking with me," He huffed with a scowl, "Knock it off we get it I don't know what I'm talking about and you just-"

"No. In all honesty," Kazuko paused unbelievable she hadn't admited this to herself yet even, "I was thinking about quitting. Ever since Kyoto I just-" Hazy grey eyes looked past her friend to the sunset easing its way into the west with the sore emotional detachment she kept trying to put between now and then, "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing."

Forever and a day late for any kind of reaction. What came out wasn't what normal people would expect. Suddenly they both burst into a stomach gripping fit of snorts and giggles. Truthful ones. Not faked like for cordially bad jokes. It took Shima and Kazuko a moment before collecting themselves and wiping at the tears in the corners of their eyes.

"Kyoto suuuucked," Shima groaned through a sore laugh as he blotted at his eyes.

"You know the first thing I got was the headmaster sneaking off- He was leaving and asking me to cover his ass!" Kazuko expounded on the mere seconds when she'd arrived home late on their Kyoto trip just to be a scapegoat for the old man, "Like I really wanted to get off a bus to just do that!"

"You think that was bad?!" Shima scoffed, "Kinzo was the tour bus driver when we got off the train! That idiot didn't even recognize his one brother until we got to the inn and he sucker punched me in the head! His hair is freaking blonde?! How was mine any different?!"

Kazuko drug her hands down her face almost exhausted in the memory, "I fucking hate that place, you have no idea."

"Oh I think I have some idea," Shima muttered not sure he cared to admit that just yet.

"And Mamushi and Juzo," her face turned sour so quickly with a finger pointing wretchedly down her throat.

Shima's expression far exceeding how disgusted Kazuko herself was. They'd been the only ones to comment negatively on the announcement when everyone else cooing over the 'beautiful' occasion. One good sigh and Shima scratched the back of his head, "Man, I can't say this shit around Bon or Konekomaru. They get up in arms and then I just feel bad."

"You can't say anything around him," Kazuko shouldered her things realizing it was getting late. Casting a look over where Bon and Konekomaru had ventured off a while ago but didn't come back or even notice half the group lingered. She found a bitter taste bubble up in her throat, "Looks like they're not coming back."

"Yeah, well, it's whatever," Shima shrugged far too use to flying under his comrades radar when he got so worked up. Sighing he figured this little pleasantry had to be cut short, "Guess I should head back, see what Bon's bitching about now."

"You wanna hang out?" Kazuko blurted. Even startling herself. The look evident in her face and Shima's as he looked at her a lagging a moment for what she said, "I mean, like, we haven't. In a long time."

"That's because everytime we do you get pissed at me," Shima folded his arms not sold on the idea.

"You tried to get me to talk to a girl so you could sneak a picture up her skirt," Kazuko candidly wasn't going to beat around the figurative bush of Shima's impulsive desires that he even tried to sucker her into.

"We use to hang out all the time!" He quickly tried to divert that last mention of a catastrophe.

"Before you got all weird about shit," A slight lip twitch to her words. Enough to call it a draw they both folded to pointing fingers.

"We use to hang out a lot," Shima said quietly with a light scuff of his shoe against the concrete.

"We all use to," Kazuko muttered not bringing her eyes up to meet his either.

Teetering between reminacing and the present. Shima finally looked up with a haphazard smile, "Yeah, lets hang out. Those two don't get what hell this is sometimes without getting their panties in a bunch."

Like a weight off her shoulders Kazuko didn't even really understand the relief but wasn't going to fight it. Her and Shima bumped fist to begin in the opposite direction of Bon and Konekomaru, "Let's get this, we ain't all right squad, going. Like good ol' times."

Shima's smile soft just to follow in step with her, "Yeah, like good ol' times."

Konekomaru had thrown a glance over his shoulder maybe half a dozen times. Not once did Bon notice they were whittled down to the two of them. His rant about class missions carrying them all the way to the dorms before Konekomaru finally said something.

Just as Bon unlatched the knob he spoke up, "Shima isn't with us."

"Huh?" Bon fresh out of his last rave did a double take back to see just Konekomaru's bald head in attendance, "Whatever, he'll show up eventually."

Neither the reaction he wanted to hear or see made, Konekomaru frown a little as he and Bon stepped into the dorm, "And, you didn't say goodbye to Kazuko?"

Now that stirred a better reaction. Bon froze in his steps upon Konekomaru's minor remark. As obvious as he didn't want to make it the groan left before he could stifle it. Never one to make a scene about anything it was still very easy to pick up on. Konekomaru was polite about it though.

"...you guys ok? I mean she seems kinda off lately," Konekomaru didn't get the notice to stop so he began slowly with the concerns that had been plaguing him about her since they returned from Kyoto.

"Why are you asking me?" Bon snorted up on his tough guy facade as he packed away his book bag, "Ask her yourself then."

Sensitive topic Konekomaru pushed up his glasses feeling out the right way to approach Bon after he'd just spent most the afternoon ranting. Leaving a foul mood to be his only mood. Konekomaru still gentle enough in his pursuit that he never came up with a lecture like Shima or Kazuko might have, "She seems tired. I'd hate to bother her. Plus you guys are closer."

"Says who?" Bon retorted with a quip but his ploy was crumbling with the dusting of red crawling up onto his cheek, "We're all friends that's why we all came here together."

Falling back on it Konekomaru didn't purse anything right away with how clearly worked up Bon was. They both filed away their things for the day. In silence much like any other evening but still now that Konekomaru had pointed out Shima's absence. Odd thoughts filtered into Bon's head even if he didn't want them to. He glanced over at his phone. Knowing though if he went right to texting Kazuko then maybe it would like suspicious to even one as wistfully un gossipy as Konekomaru. Still, he worried about the oddest things like Shima and Kazuko were anything to worry about.

"Shima says he and Kazuko went to get snacks and drinks," Konekomaru interrupted Bon's internal monolog with an update he didn't know he needed. He looked over at his friend who was nothing short of a smile, "That's so nice, they haven't hung out in ages. Well, except for the one time at lunch when you and I went to the library. Hopefully this time won't end up with a fork in Shima's arm."

Given the two of them really hadn't been tolerable of each other since ending middle school. The lot of them seemed inseparable at the time but the longer they spent at True Cross the more obvious everyone grew up eventually. Bon didn't even respond with an acknowledging nod. Instead he turned away to busy himself with something other than thinking. Konekomaru lowered his phone from his face just to watch Bon's sullen attitude.

Somber all of a sudden Konekomaru fought with what to say. There was a suspicion he held with is friends. But Konekomaru was never the one to bring anything so touchy up. His family was meant to serve the headmaster. Not poke and pry like some high school drama.

"...do you think they're mad at us?" Bon mumbled with his back turned to Konekomaru. There was a pause that wasn't filled with an answer and Bon reiterated what he really meant, "...mad at me?"

Lowering his gaze Konekomaru knew it must be bothering him for Bon to talk about it. Vague but the invitation for him to help his friend out was laid out right in front of him in Bon's off color method, "No, I doubt it they're both busy bodies after slow days. And these missions haven't been too exciting. Not like after Kyoto."

"Pff, Kyoto," Bon scoffed with a shake of his head, "And just like that things really did go back to normal."

Clearly bothered by something Konekomaru couldn't hold his tongue on the matter anymore, "Bon..." He got him to at least look over at him as he spoke, "Are you and Kazuko, you know?"

Gears grinding in his skull it was like a flick of a switch when Bon grasped what he was being asked, "Wha-?! Are you- Did you hit your head?! What the hell kinda question is that?!"

Clear contradictory to his words Bon's face only got redder the more he tried to spew out some semblance of a sentence. One never made it but Konekomaru didn't push it just to allow Bon to whip around hurriedly to shove his school things away. An answer enough Konekomaru let it gather into a bit of silence before going about it again any genteler if that was possible, "You know, she really likes you, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know, she's my friend I like her too," Bon hurried a response refusing to turn around.

"Bon," Konekomaru exhaled slowly seeing what the base of all his irritability really was. Something was up between him and Kazuko and Bon was avidly avoiding it by throwing himself into being angry about class once again.

His shoulders stopped moving when his name fell on his ears. Unable to turn to face his friend Bon knew his face would give him away. And certainly unaware of where any of this was going, talking about it with an outside source really wasn't something he dared do. Even if it was Konekomaru, "...things are, just going back to normal. Kyoto is over. Let's just get on with what we came here to do."

Konekomaru sighed woefully. Things weren't alright. Normal wasn't ever going to be alright again.


	40. Old Friends, New Antics

Roaring with laughter Kazuko spit half the mouthful of ramune she didn't swallow fast enough onto the already sticky control panel of the outdated arcade game. Quick to tell her to hush only between snorts and giggles Shima frantically wiped up the soda drink after he was the one to make her laugh that hard. Kazuko soaked up with she could with the hem of her uniform. Not even sparing a thought if she had a clean one back at her dorm. This was far too much fun to be a worrywart.

"And- And aha And when we put all that- ha! That fake snow in the inn toilets!" She doubled over in fits recalling another horrible prank that ended with an ass whooping for the ages.

Snickering with the edge of his glass bottle to his lips Shima choked out another, "Like the plastic wrap on the doorways!"

"Oh fuck we got so many of them!"

"Everyone! Everyone fell for it!"

"But Konekomaru was too short to even reach it!"

"And when Bon's mom ran into it-"

"Oh fuck I had a welt for weeks afterwards!"

"You!" Shima wiped at his eyes laughing so hard he could hardly stop crying, "Oh god my brothers wanted to crucify me when they found out we set it up!"

Lips peeled back in a lopsided toothy smile Kazuko chugged the last of her bubbly drink before setting it down on the arcade game. She was beside herself with the fit of giggles, "Man, we should have been sent off years ago. They hated us."

"Us? Please, it was that place," Shima shook his head not even caring what spilled out of his thoughts now. This was therapeutic and he didn't even understand why, "Home was never home. That place was shit. You're the only one who ever got that."

Scratching her thumb nail along the bottle's label Kazuko dwelled on the idea of how foreign home seemed to her yet how much she did like seeing Mr. and Mrs. Suguro. Stuck in a rock and a hard place Kazuko sighed but before a word left her Shima's next words caught her by surprise, "I was so happy when you took that exwire test without telling Bon." Shima looked up from the dull back lit game to see her staring at him just as confused as he figured, "You have the guts I never do."

Shima thought she had guts? Kazuko taken back a moment reached into the plastic bag hooked up on the arcade seat for a new drink. Coming around and plopping down in the second player seat on the game console Kazuko didn't open her drink though she worried it in her hands, "I honestly didn't do it because of that. I'm too stupid to be that gutsy and thought out." She sighed tearing the perforated plastic down the side of the container, "My test score was so bad I'm sure if I didn't do something they'd kicked my out of cram school."

"Man listen to you," Shima raised his hands behind his head as he stretched back on the gaming stool, "This far and you're still acting like we're in Kyoto. No one is going to get you in trouble for doing what you want to do." He cast his golden eyes over to his friend, "You already stood up to the biggest bully here. Bon's got nothing on it now."

Far more sentiment than she'd ever suspect from Shima of all people, Kazuko didn't fight the smile as she plunged the depressor into her ramune bottle to dislodge the cute little marble, "He's not that bad."

Defending the heir after the vent session they'd just had caused a little dip in Shima's content smile. He whirled around on the stool just to lean back into his propped up elbows and gaze out at the half empty Mephisto themed arcade, "You know, if I had the chance, I'd of run away long ago. Pff, instead I get myself enrolled in a high school trying to fight demons. What a schmuck. I'm hopeless."

Kazuko didn't turn around to face out like Shima did. Instead raising her eyes to stare at his reflection in the darkened screen no longer displaying the bouncing video game logo, "...I tried running away. It's not all its cracked up to be."

Shima didn't look back at her. He knew more than one of instances when Bon or Konekomaru couldn't find Kazuko when they were kids. He never went out to hunt for her like they did. Shima envied her every time. Kazuko got away from it all. He didn't "It's all so, suffocating." Shima leaned into his palms propped up on his knees, "This is...I don't know."

Sucking down the part of her drink she'd nursed off her beverage, Kazuko finally turned around facing out but looking down at him, "Why don't you just change your meister? Heh Bon can't complain I already broke that horse's back."

"Change to what?" Shima didn't even uncover his face.

"Hmm," That itself was a good question and Kazuko thumbed it over a moment, "Why not a knight?" Shima did move his hands from his face just to give her an awful sideways glare at that stupid mention, "Don't look at me like that! You already have your K'rik, I read that knights use anything from swords to staves to polearms." Her intense relay of information actually perked Shima's interest and he finally sat back up right mildly intent on her words, "Hell, you're already one step ahead of where I started." Kazuko shrugged bringing her drink to her lips, "And I'm worse off now than I was when I started. Seems like you could do it easily."

A knight huh? Shima wouldn't admit he hated the aria training. Downright wished it didn't exist whenever he had to study just to retain the basics. None of it came naturally like it did with Bon and Konekomaru. For all the laughing they'd done earlier, this vent session was getting heavier than either intended, "...you know, I'm so glad you finally separated from Bon."

Throat closing before she got all her drink down Kazuko sputtered a cough into her elbow trying not to aspirate the drink, "What- ack- What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh c'mon don't be stupid everyone totally thought you and Bon were destined to be together or some dumb fairytale crap," Shima waved his hands in a lackluster dazzling motion, "Truthfully, it always kinda pissed me off."

"I pissed you off?" Kazuko frowning more than a little offended at the mention.

"No, not you in particular," Shima rolled his eyes at her dumb comment, "That, he gets everything. The school he wants, the meister he trains for, a built in girlfriend. Even Konekomaru, everyone fawns over cause the dude lost his parents and he still wants to be a monk."

"Being an orphan isn't all it's cracked up to be," Kazuko murmured into her drink as she raised it for a swallow.

"Shut up you hate your mom so don't even start," Shima called her out on her self righteous crap. For that Kazuko slid her hand up a little to conceal the sunflower pin Tatsuma had gifted to her from her deceased mother. He didn't seem to notice too engulfed in his own thoughts, "But damn here you are proving me wrong. Spitting in his face and doing what you want. I respect that."

He'd offered her a fist bump but Kazuko could only meet it half heartedly knowing for sure Shima wasn't going to ever be privy to her dynamic shift with Bon. Now she was wondering if there was anyone she could talk to it about. A dwindling list of friends she felt her worry about whatever was going on with Bon was going to implode on her rightfully so for kissing her best friend, "...between you and I...I haven't been training."

"That why you haven't been using your sword during missions?" Shima tossed a lax glance over to her.

Kazuko winced, "Is it that obvious?"

"Well considering you got caught up by that bathroom ghost but apparently fought Todo, yeah it's kinda obvious."

It was Kazuko's turn to rub her face in her palms with a long drawn out groan, "I think I broke it, I don't know. And I can't ask Ama-" Kazuko caught herself quickly realizing no one knew about Amaimon but Bon and Rin, "-Anything of my sparring partner. I literally don't know what I'm doing anymore- Bon was right I shouldn't have-"

"What was all that crap then about knights you just told me?" Shima spouted quickly.

"I just read that in a book," She rubbed her hand down her face, "I've been lying about training and spending all that time studying to figure out what's wrong with that stupid junk of metal. Or I was until Mr. Okumura asked I come to the missions from now on."

"You know how to read a book?" Shima poked lightly with the heavy topic.

Kazuko sneered ever so sarcastically, "You're one to talk."

"Does Mr. Okumura know it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. Probably not. I'm suppose to be mastering this, not screwing up and making it worse."

Shima took a moment to conjure up an answer. What she thought was going to be a bit of sarcasm turned out to be a very stark contrast, "Maybe you need to stop worrying that you broke it and just, let it be. Stressing over shit isn't our jam. What are we, Konekomaru and Bon? So what if it's broken, you can't do anything about that. Let it be."

"Let it be broke?" Kazuko regurgitated the shortened version of what he just said, "I don't think Lord Pheles really would like to know I broke the sword he gave me."

"Does he know yet?" Shima posed a loophole.

"Well...no," Dawning on her that she still couldn't rope a meeting with the supposed tutor she was suppose to have, "I've been trying but, he always seems to be busy."

Relaxed back into the mood they had going before, Shima took up his last drink from their snack bag. Meant to be drinks and food he would bring back to the dorm. Both friends figured they deserved to gorge their content on their snacks without leftovers, "I mean try it once more but if you don't I say who cares. What someone doesn't know won't hurt them. Simple as that."

She was impressed at the actual good advice her friend had to offer. Maybe it was because she was tired and they'd have to be up tomorrow with their nose to the grind stone for another mission but Kazuko felt the biggest shrug in her soul. Like none of this was here to do anything but stress her out. And why was she letting it when she enjoyed sword fighting so much? Himawari was one thing. The other demand she wanted from Mephisto was entirely different, "...if you'd spent a lot of time with someone, and then you didn't see them, would you go out of your way to find out what the hell happened?"

Shima's pink brow shot up, "Find them for what? And depends are they a guy or gal?"

"Shima," Kazuko glowered at him turning this into a pervasive thing, "I mean I thought they were my friend and I mean, yeah it's a dude but that doesn't-"

"Look at you go!" Shima clapped her on the back, "Kazuko you were hiding a secret boyfriend from us!? I mean- I thought all this time it would end up being a gal but-"

"SHIMA!" Her face ignited with red even under the dim arcade lighting.

"Aw c'mon I'm messing," He snorted and blew off her reaction like the rest of it, "If they really meant that much to you then yeah, I'd confront them. That's not cool to leave someone high and dry." It was something to ponder, regardless that she didn't have to divulge who it was but Shima seemed right. She deserved at least an answer from someone for what happened on the mountainside. And thereafter with the training room being covered up. Shima was grabbing their things getting ready to leave when he popped off again, "You gotta tell me, is it your sparring partner?"

Kazuko through him a sideways glance. Not sure how he'd deduced that but Shima had done a good job all evening of actually listening. So she folded with an honest answer, "...yeah." He didn't need to know about the nightmares that came along with it. Treating it all like some simple misunderstanding was giving Kazuko some ease to the thoughts that'd been plaguing her.

"Man that's so cool," Shima slung his pack over his shoulder as Kazuko gathered her things, "Does he have any hot sword fighting sisters??"

"We were doing so good!" Kazuko lamented over the entire evening they'd hung out without Shima getting on his old shit, "What is your deal??"

"Mine?? You're hogging all the sword fighting hotties for yourself!" Shima defended his right to know more about the intricate workings of the knight network. More or less if anyone was available really driving it as selling point.

Kazuko shoved the empty bottles into Shima and glared at him, "No he doesn't but sure does have alotta brothers for the picking."

His face turned over a new leaf and Shima denied that, "If I wanted some hard ass to yell at me I'd asked Bon out ages ago." Undeniable they both shared a good laugh at that joke knowing well as they wandered back to the dorms that Bon would probably have a hemorrhage that either of them were out so late. Grace in Kazuko's favor as she got to go back to her own place. Where Shima was not going to get anything short of an earful of how stupid it was to stay out late on a school night. One good sigh and Shima still couldn't let it go, "You've got more balls than any of us, I'm glad you didn't end up with that jerk. You deserve some kickass like a knight with lots of pretty sisters~"

Not even yelling at him this time she just rolled her eyes as far back as possible with a good slug to the arm. Shima snickered not regretting his comment though. Their night ending on a fairly good note even as Kazuko couldn't shake the worry if her and Bon really were doomed no matter what she did. That could wait, Shima was right, she deserved an answer from those demons keeping secrets.

Rolled up to their dorm before the clock struck eleven on the dot, Shima was humming to himself pleasantly entering the room. Thankful or not to see Bon still awake with his back to the door as he hunched over the desk. Least he didn't wake him up and Shima was glad of that.

"Hey Koneko, hey Bon," Shima gestured to them so mundane that the glimmer of evading Bon's wrath was possible.

"Hey Shima," Konekomaru looked up from his phone, "How's Kazuko? You guys shoulda said something I would have loved to come with."

"Shit sorry man," Shima parted a half hearted smile as he un-slung his pack onto his bed above Konekomaru's, "Really I'm kinda surprised it didn't end with a fork in my arm like last time aha."

They switched back and forth for some time. Still feeling pretty good after letting so much off his chest with Kazuko, Shima looked over a few times at Bon. He hadn't even returned his greeting with his back still turned to the two of them. Konekomaru seemed unphased so Shima tried to let it roll off him as well.

"Yeah no she said something buggy with her sword," Shima unlaced his shoes to kick them over with the rest of theirs, "I think she's gonna try and find her sparring partner or something for answers."

"Good for her," Konekomaru playing obvious to Bon's cold shoulder, "She was so kick ass with the exwire exams I bet she was double kick ass fighting Todo and the Impure King. Who's her sparring partner? Didn't Lord Pheles give her the sword?"

A good shrug and Shima hauled himself up onto the top bunk, "I don't know, she didn't say. But I think our little Kazuko finally got herself a boyfriend~"

Right on that remark Konekomaru craned his neck around to see if Bon heard that at all. Just when Shima came in and for a good hour before that Bon remained soundless over the desk and the work in front of him. Uneased by the thought Konekomaru tried to steer away from that, "Haha yeah, no I mean she's a keeper that's for sure."

"Man I forgot how cool she was," Shima had sprawled out on his bunk by now staring up at the ceiling, "After this seven mysteries mission crap we should go do something with all of us to-"

Creak.

Shima's and Konekomaru's eyes darted over to the loud shiver of Bon's chair against the ground as he stood up from the desk. Still unearthly quiet to both of them Konekomaru tried to rope him into the conversation, "Bon doesn't that sound like a good idea? Where do you think-"

"I don't care," Bon grumbled turning away from the others and snagging his coat off the bed.

"Hey Bon where are you going?" Shima propped himself up on the edge of his bed watching his normally regimented friend actually make out like he was gonna go out so late.

"Do whatever," Bon grabbed his phone and wallet only to stuff it in his jacket pocket, "Don't forget we have a mission tomorrow."

Not slamming the door behind him. Bon certainly sucked the life out of the room the moment it latched behind him. Regaining a second later for both friends to really react with what just happened.

"What the hell is his problem?" Shima scoffed seeing nothing but Bon overreacting to nothing, "That's just like him to be pissed and do shit like that."

Worried but knowing better than to follow him, Konekomaru pushed his glasses up watching the door hoping Bon might come back, "...did, Kazuko say anything about Bon while you two were together?"

"Pff no," Shima flopped back into his bed, "We were having fun, that big jerk would have just ruined it so we played video games and had some snacks. Not everyone is a robot like him."

Sighing heavily Konekomaru turned his attention over to his phone. Waiting for the screen to light up from Bon or even slimmer chances Kazuko. He didn't think Bon would have even reached out to her either at this point. Woeful Konekomaru felt hopeless watching his closest friends drift apart over something ridiculous as this. They were meant to be together. The sword and the shield.


	41. Exwire vs Exorcist

Morning had come as awfully early as he'd expected it would after Bon didn't return to his dorm until well after two in the morning. Shima and Konekomaru passed out masses in their beds weren't even aware when he slipped back in. For nothing though they didn't get to see their friend before the day break either. Setting an alarm right when he'd take his morning run meant Bon was going into a day functioning on about four hours of tossing and turning sleep. No morning jog though. Dressed like he was going to class the exwire made his way with certain he would demand an audience with the headmaster this morning.

Staring down at the petite assistant Bon felt the twitch in his temples when she fumbled with a half assed excuse, "Oh- No I'm sorry Mr. Sigi-"

"Suguro," Bon reiterated his name in conjunction to telling her he was a student that needed to talk to the headmaster, "Ryuji Suguro. I need to talk to Lord Pheles about school-"

"He's not a morning person!" She quickly batted him off with a all to chiper smile, "Maybe after lunch? Oh yes he's always better after midday I can just pencil you in Mr. Sigiru."

"Suguro, and I don't have time I need to talk to him now this is stupid he's the one who made this school why isn't he available?!" Bon trying to keep his composure with a fuse even shorter than normal. This was office hours it said so in the syllabus, "If he isn't able to talk to his students then why does he run a school?!"

"It takes years and years of trial and error dear Mr. Suguro," Coy as the daybreak Mephisto laid a satin gloved touch on his frothing student. Bon with a short sneer tugged away at the unfamiliar touch only to lose the animosity in his tone upon seeing the towering man, "You need something?"

"Lord Pheles-" The woman who'd tried to catfish the exwire out of talking to the man so promptly was loitering around like it was still her job to get the student to come back later, "You have a- a meeting- he can't-"

"Oh no let him come in!" Mephisto's grip on Bon's shoulder firmed up as he turned a modest smile to him, "This will only take but a minute won't it Mr. Suguro? I'm sure you've got a very through layout of what you meant to ask."

Swallowed for all the soreness he'd had been bubbling up prior to the headmaster's entrance, Bon managed a nod refusing to break eye contact or the reason he came. Wordless Bon let the very affable man usher him into the oversized office. Having been in there more than once there was no visible change to the obtuse tacky style. But when the door closed behind Mephisto, Bon felt a shiver run up the back of his neck. Doing his best to schelepp it off as he palmed the back of his neck.

Whooshed into the room like it wasn't hardly past dawn break. Mephisto hummed to himself merrily with his cram class student staying stagnant in the middle of the office. Here nor there, Mephisto did a few things that seemed pointless to Bon but oddly enough he held his tongue until addressed. Certain he had a script planned out on the walk here. Soon Bon was curious how Kazuko was day in and day out with this man and not once did she complain about his eerie room sucking quirkiness. Almost demanding anyone in his presence to wait for him to address them. Bon finding himself falling in that same category like if he spoke it would taint the positive mood Lord Pheles kept.

Be it a blessing he didn't have to wait much longer before the headmaster filled the silent air, "And are you here today with worry over your scholarships Mr. Suguro?"

Snapped from the trance like state he'd slipped into the moment he entered the office, Bon blinked reorienting his mind, "I uh, no not that Sir I-"

"Hold on there my dear exwire, it doesn't seem like you got yourself a good night's sleep," Mephisto waggled his finger in his students direction as he sat himself prim and proper at the edge of his desk, "Mr. Okumura has enough on his plate already with some of our more recent allegations in my facility. Perhaps exhausted students are only baring excellent performances. And I do believe today is the last mission day? What a shame if anything were to happen due to sleepiness, you should go back to your dorm and rest before the last-"

"I'm here because of Kazuko," Bon gave way with the intent it might throw off the babble from the man's mouth. Mephisto remained unphased in fact. Turning the contort of the conversation to fall back on Bon after blurting out his intent, "I- I need to know why she isn't training."

Certainly entertained by the boy's brutish tactics. Mephisto found this might be a little fun word play to unwind from the most recent happenings that kept him away from True Cross. He indulged, "I don't know what you speak of Mr. Suguro?"

"Don't play dumb I know she was training with Amai-" Hitched up quickly on what he nearly divulged Bon studiously tried to backtrack not sure how much of what he knew could get Kazuko in trouble, "-among your guidance. I know she was coming here."

"And she told you that? Personally?" Mephisto gestured vaguely.

"We all knew you were the one to give her the sword," Bon watched him carefully, unsure why he suddenly felt so unsteady in the headmaster's company. Anytime before it was as casual as meeting with a teacher. Now he was worried knowing more is what tainted his confidence, "And...yes she had told me."

Completely silent Mephisto pushed himself off his desk. Not to pursue the roundabout meandering he'd done coming into the office. Instead his long gait brought him toe to toe with the exwire. Heeding his gaze down his nose at the young man who at least wasn't backing down, Mephisto's lips didn't curl up into the playful smile like they'd been before, "...it seems she might need a break. She certainly doesn't look herself now does she?"

Bon's brows furrowed unsure what that had to do with anything, "Sir I don't-"

"Short hair look? Kyoto was a good experience then? Nothing short of a purposely new haircut to embody a new person, a rebirth of type," There was that tell tale curve to his lips as Mephisto didn't stop there, "She's really come into her own, so different from when she came. But now you're upset about her not using this sword? My Mr. Suguro it seems you're quiet fickle, are you sure you're feeling alright? Are you sleeping well enough? Are classes getting to be too much? Perhaps Ms. Shenshi could be asked to come in, seems you have something to talk about with her? As I certainly can't speak for her since she hasn't been showing up and-"

"She hasn't been coming?!" Bon ignited right away with that little tidbit. Here he was thinking she couldn't go to practice. What was her excuse though when here he was getting a good raking over by the headmaster she conveniently hadn't seen?

Mephisto's purple brow arched up almost comically, "Seems there is some misunderstanding. Perhaps if you were to give me a little more detail, I could call her to my office to surely sort this out. Since you seem so distressed over this Mr. Suguro. Perhaps something happened in Kyoto? I would hate for my own students to think they can't come to me in their time of need."

Bon froze. Brown eyes locked on the tall man smiling so sincerely in his direction had the attentive student torn. Since they'd gotten back there wasn't a moment Bon hadn't analyzed and over analyzed about what happened with the Impure King and with how they got off of the mountain side. Had Kazuko over exerted herself? Was that the mystery behind this handicap of hers? Had he done something? In the heat of the moment did saving the demon lead him to ruin a spell he hardly knew? Was he to blame for all the bad things happening to her?

"Mr. Suguro-" Mephisto ripped him from his train of thought that only spiraled out of control, "Perhaps something happened on the mountainside that needs to be addressed?"

Flicking his eyes Bon almost wasn't sure Lord Pheles didn't already know what had happened under the cover of blue flame. The air of arrogance he spoke with kept the exwire on edge. Bon realized he was losing his footing in this negotiations before he even had a chance. Nothing to do but retreat and reassess the buzz in his mind, "...no, I think...I think stress must be getting the better of a few of us. A simple fix, I'm sorry sir."

Mephisto's grin blossomed into a full blown smile now that he had the exwire so confidently doubting his own self. A slight indulgence and the True Cross owner decided to see if he could kill more than one bird with this stone, "Perhaps, you should take care to keep personal and business life separate." He looked up almost confused by the man's comment. Mephisto unphased by his distracted expression, "An exorcist explores very strict diligence to the craft. For you I thought that came the easiest to. But then again, we were all young once weren't we?" A glimmer in the lucrative individual's eyes, "Perhaps we should all take heed that things change. Whether we fight them or not."

Swallowing his words Bon clenched his fists absolutely infuriated by what he was being suggested. But what he spoke was Mephisto that far off? Coming back to the discomfort he repeatedly felt knowing she was alone with that thing all this time. Or even simpler the previous evening Kazuko and Shima spent together. What was this feeling? Why was it so hard for him to just focus like all the time before? Why weren't things returning to normal?

"...is she hurt?" A last ditch attempt Bon reverted to the one concern he always had. That at least seemed to take some of the wind out of Mephisto's smug game, "She isn't using her sword, did it hurt her?"

Wavering over what could be said, Mephisto waged on how useful the exwire could become in the long game he had planned out. Seen now how pivotal Kazuko was to him. Mephisto was almost thankful his small hiccup in this game came into rest with Kazuko and not the flip. This Kyoto born far too influenced by the girl. And he didn't even know it.

The slighted demon dangled a bit of an answer to his worthy pawn, "...she's just lost her connection. When she kindles what she's fighting for, then Ms. Shenshi should be right as rain. Until then, may I suggest if you want to move forward," He smiled when he found the student hung onto every word he spoke, "You'll get nowhere refusing to accept what reality is. Perhaps you should take the initiative she took at the beginning if you want to follow your goals." Mephisto offered a playful wink, "Take that from someone who's had a few times to perfect this pony."

About to speak up Bon only found himself second guessing. Torn to the pitiful shreds his battle tact started with. There was nothing left to be said or else he give way what really happened. Neither sure that would help or harm Kazuko, Bon opted out of it seeing even the miniscule chance it was a bad disclosure wasn't worth risking. He bowed deeply just to advert anymore attention on this fluked plan. A simple thank you before Mephisto ushered him out of the office with a peculiar send off that he'd see the exwire soon.

Shaking about the input he just had. Bon rubbed his forearm over his face like he'd just woken from a stupor stepping over the office's threshold. The assistant that had spent part of the morning trying to shoo him away now didn't even look up from her desk. Short of a shift in shadows beyond the corner of his eyes. Bon turned around with a scrutinizing look. Sure he saw something. Had it not been within the hour before cram class was going to start. Bon would have investigated. Instead he turned away leaving the shadow to lurk back. Kazuko appalled to nearly have a run in with her friend meeting with Mephisto and not her. All for nothing now. She couldn't swing it with Bon leaving for class. Once more Lord Pheles eluded her direct grasp for one more day. The knight was not about to let it happen again at this rate.


	42. Death of the Family Portrait

Shifted in stance Kazuko looked up and down the miscellaneous hallways lined with photos. Incredibly from floor board to ceiling. All together as a class now. And no Yukio to show for it. Everyone was a little ancy in the vaulted rooms waiting. But Kazuko did her best to mask her wandering thoughts that circled back to seeing Bon with Mephisto. Wanting to outright ask him what he was doing. Bon's shortened temper and dark circles under his eyes eased her into leave it be for today.

"Today's mission is the room of portraits," Konekomaru glanced over his seven mysteries paper down to the small handful of the last few bullet point, "They say you can see your dead and dying face in one of the frames."

"They said it was different every time you looked at it," Shima added what else he'd heard.

"So like a portal?" Kazuko furrowed her blonde brows not sure what really was the point when so many of the pictures hung up looked ominous. She didn't really want to be looking at any of them.

"Not a portal," Bon rolled his eyes with her stupid comment.

Kazuko made a mocking face she only dared do with her back turned. Glancing down the hall she was just as concerned as everyone else where Mr. Okumura was. And Rin had nothing more than a shrug with where his twin might be. Gaze side tracking to Izumo standing sidelined Kazuko made to strike up a conversation when a pesky jingle caught both females attention.

"A doggie?!" Izumo lit up with excitement Kazuko nearly had to do a double take seeing, "A little cutie! Aww did you get lost?"  
Kazuko's eyes grew huge when she saw the type of dog. Before she got to her classmate a puff of smoke and Mephisto had Izumo in a compromising position bent over with his hand cupping her chin, "I always try to be ubiquitous my dear."

"GAH!?" Out of reflex Izumo's fist made immediate contact with the headmaster's chin before she even knew who it was. When the rest of the class caught wind of the commotion that was something else entirely.

"Mephisto?!" Every exwire echoed one another. Kazuko doing herself one better as she stormed up to the man who seemed to be avidly avoiding her these past few weeks. Only to be foiled when he whirled her and sent her off to trip into Konekomaru and Shima.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bon demanded almost as out right distraught as Izumo and Kazuko.

"Don't you have some shit to cover up?!" Kazuko pointed an accusing finger at him particularly hurt now that Bon had seen him twice in one day and she hadn't gotten a moment of solace answers in weeks.

"Mr. Okumura did say he had quit the rambunctious class," Mephisto fluttered around everyones accusations and remarks with nothing short of grace. Izumo frothing that she was played a fool and what about the dog she saw. Shiemi did her best to calm her friend. Lord Pheles heeded no one and throughout his arms almost welcomingly, "Mr. Okumura was summoned to the Vatican on short notice!" Rin's jaw dropped but Mephisto was too quick to let him speak, "So I'll be your teacher today!"

Kazuko sneered but before she could make a real rude comment Shima nudged her in the arm. That did half a trick but she just folded her arms in a huff and took a half a step closer to Bon. He at least was keeping a calm. Tired surely playing apart in that. Kazuko quieted down with the rest of the class.

Spun around magnificently Mephisto waved out to the overly obscene collection of photos all under his roof, "Indeed, my room of portraits is the last of the seven mysteries!"

"Actually sir," Konekomaru scratched his bald head worried he was speaking out of context, "There are three still left after this one."

"Oh?" Mephisto let out a premature laugh, "The seventh one is the exorcism shop."

Everyone turned to Shiemi. Rin to beat them with any kind of remark, "Your house is one of the mysteries?!"

"It's harmless so no need to bother with it," Mephisto waved it off even has Shiemie's face turned several shades of red.

"I-I didn't know people were saying anything about it!" Shiemi waved off the focus like they didn't need to stare at her, "I just heard it was hard to get to!"

Kazuko snickered barely able to cover her face. Feeling a little better when Shima cracked a smile at the dumb idea they might have had to go exercise one of their own classmates homes. No one else saw the humor and both of them shut up when Rin and Bon glowered at them.

"And the sixth, the Wonder Room," Mephisto reeled the students shifting attention back onto him, "That is- Ahem- part of my prank collection. So- No need to worry there."

Now it was straightlaced Bon and Koenkomaru's turn to share a look of unbelievable stupidity on peoples part. Short lived Mephisto didn't need any real comments from the exwires on his humorous collections.

"So in all this portrait is your last mission!" He underlined the singular photo hanging beside him and before all the students, "This was, like some others, apart of my prank collection." Mephisto cleared his throat not loitering on the fact, "As many of you have heard, there have been cases of students getting traumatized by looking at it. If it has in fact become that dangerous we must exorcise it." Clapping his hands together chipperly Mephisto took a large step aside, "Well then, school is in, students are busy, so let us begin!" He flung himself up the half a story stair railing and made himself comfortable in the most uncomfortable perch. All complete with a gaming system materialized out of nothing, "I'll be watching you all from up here~"

The class all on the same page that if this was the last then might as well get it done and over with. No Mr. Okumura or not, everyone was glad to hear this was the end of this trail of missions. 

Tired or not Bon put his big brain to it first, "Well, we should start by evaluating the enemy at hand." He stepped behind Kazuko for a closer look at the picture frame, "Is it just me, or this doesn't look like a family portrait at all like the mystery entailed."

Scratching her hair Kazuko tilted her head in time with Rin to her left, "It looks like a lady."

"That ain't no family last time I check," Rin added to his knight comrade.

"I see a woman," Shiemi added her own visual as the class took a moment to study it.

"Same for me," Konekomaru tapped his finger against his lip curious about the trickery afoot.

"Then it's the same for me," Izumo shrugged.

"Then?!" Bon snapped at the one black sheep tossing a wrench into the group, "Why then?! Are you seeing it or not Kamiki?!"

"Maybe a woman," Izumo added flippantly.

On que Bon was fuming even with dark circles under his eyes, "Maybe?! Is it or isn't?!"

"Guys," Kazuko weakly tried to be the voice of reason just as she put herself between the two students, "This isn't helping it's a woman we get it let's move on."

"Hey!" Rin hefted himself up to center stage right away, "Wouldn't it be easier if I just cut it up?!"

Konekomaru grimaced, "Okumura..."

"There you go again!" Bon shifting his irritability easily from Izumo to Rin.

"But if it works then no one has to do anything!" Rin adamant about reasoning since protection was his number one rule of all his friends, "No one would be in danger!"

Kazuko face palmed no way she could keep up with the mediator position at this rate. Shima on the other hand through his vote in with Rin, "I agree with Okumura~!"

"Wait guys we can't just-" Kazuko waved her classmates eagerness away.

"You can cut it up!" Izumo called out in a catty notion, "Isn't that what your sword does too?"

Cheeks puffing out Kazuko shot a glare around in her direction. Izumo chuckled with an eye roll. Just before the girls would get into it Rin drew Kurikara with renewed vigor since no one was taking action, "I'll put an end to this!"

"Rin no!" Kazuko's knee jerk reaction to reach out to grab for the son of satan fear he'd just piss Bon off more with foolish impulsiveness. Unforeseen the grip she thought she had on his collar was engulfed in black ooze. Shrieking, Kazuko jumped shaking the crawling darkness off her hand. But backed up too late. The inky blackness casted itself all around her. Stepping back Kazuko felt her heart beating in her throat. The tremble sent through her body was unbearable. Unbelievable she had been here before.

'My nightmare-' She choked down her fear only with the dreadful echo of her shoes on the nothingness of the ground as Kazuko stepped back with the pitch-blacklight swallow essence of the familiar nothingness. Craning her head around knowing there was no way she could be asleep. Moments before being right in class with her friends proved that wrong. A click of a heel behind her and Kazuko whipped around ready to fight anything that caused the noise.

"B-Bon-" All her fight in her drained the second her eyes fell onto the figure of her best friend hunched over. He remained unresponsive though. Alarmed she stepped forward to get him up, "Bon?! Ryuji?! What- What's going-"

"You?!" If the gravelly disembodied voice wasn't enough to stop her in her tracks, the reflective golden eyes she only saw in her true nightmares bore hateful into her, "You lied! You're still seeing that demon! Liar!"

Gut punched with the wretched accusation Kazuko could feel her hands shake and sweat bead along her hair line. The resentful hate in those brown eyes. It was enough to make her stomach lurch into throat, "What?! Bon no I-"

"Heretic!"

"She's the devil!"

"A curse on all of us!"

New voices alike mirroring the fear and trepidation in Bon's voice. Kazuko twisted around to see all the horrendous calling came from the mouths of terror laced faces of her friends. Shima, Konekomaru, Shiemi, Izumo, they were all casting her out. Pointing fingers and shrieking. All like those in the Myoda had done. In their faces she could feel the reflections of everyone back home calling her a monster. These were her friends, if they thought that of her, did that mean it really was true? What she doomed to be the monster everyone thought she was.

"Guys- No-" Her eyes were welling with tears the longer all those faces turned contorted and sour up at her, "No- No please- Bon please-"

"Kazuko!" Konekomaru appearing barely inches away from Kazuko's face with an ornate double edged dagger blade side down punctured into a writhing mass of black tentacles.

Ripped from the clouded sorrow she was drowning in Kazuko saw her friend with his glasses pulled off from his furrowed expression, "Uh- Koneko- What-"

"Come here!" He snagged her wrist just to wrench her mass of half hobbling creatures that swarmed the ground. Too quick for her to get a good glimpse of anything before being shoved into a circle with everyone already standing there, "Don't look at them! In the circle quick and only look at each other."

Confounded but everyone's face was accounted for. And none of them were anything short of relieved to see her, "I- What was that?"

"I have reason to believe we all saw something," Konekomaru who still didn't put on his glasses, glanced around at everyone's face, "We all saw something because the portrait was inhabited by a shapeshifter."

That explained so much but Kazuko lingered on how anyone or anything knew of what was going on. Chalking it up to demon ingenuity she let her eyes linger longer on Bon across from her. That look on his face. She knew he was concocting some foolish idea of how he could end this easily. His words only confirming that, "I see, a demon who can change oneself to mirror the onlookers meaning of fear. That's a tough one."

"Konekomaru how did you know?" Rin swishes his tail back and forth confused how smarty pants Suguro or Kamiki didn't find that out first.

Konekomaru plucked the glasses dangling off his ears but did not put them back on, "When you went to slash it, I took these off just to be sure."

"Oh you can't see anything with those on," Shima impressed since most the time he poked fun at his blind friend.

Borderline chipper about it Bon tossed a cocky smile in Kazuko's direction before returning attention to the entire group, "Good work! Now that we know what kind of enemy this is, it's far easier."

Though his words were meant for reassurance Kazuko didn't feel the knot in her stomach ease. Her hand even finding Himawari's hilt to give it a comforting squeeze though it was nothing short of dead weight in her palms, "I- I don't know if it'll be easy, if one of us gets trapped in it again we might-"

"I know five verses that are all the lethal requirements for shapeshifters!" Bon announced even though everyone in the group seemed uneasy, "If I recite them all then-"

"Bon!" Stunning the class it was Konekomaru who lost his fuse even before Kazuko did, "This barrier won't last long- Can you just, please listen to me?"

A twitch in his temple everyone got a first seat for. Bon straightened up even though Kazuko just wished he wouldn't, "...You've been holding your tongue this entire time. It's written on your face, so. Just say it!?"

Wrought with worry that seemed unshakable Kazuko closed her eyes trying to focus anything she could in gripping her sword. If anyone else saw, she was not sure. But Konekomaru didn't miss a breath after Bon invited it, "You have a one track mind!!" Everyone took in a sharp breath not foreseeing Konekomaru to be the one to call Bon out. He certainly wasn't holding back though, "Sure you know plenty of chants, but that's all you try to settle things with! That's your bad habit, of tackling everything the same. And-" Konekomaru stopped just to see Shima nearly passing out, Rin, Shiemi and Izumo mind blown he had enough guts to say it and lastly Kazuko who was near the brink of tears so uncharacteristically from herself. Konekomaru was fed up, "There's no reason to bring everyone together! You're focussing on the wrong people like a one track idiot!"

"Koneko-" Shima shrieked flashing between Bon who was clearly seething and Konekomaru who wasn't backing down, "Eek! What are you doing you-"

"Shima!" Konekomaru called on his long time friend, "Why do you even want to be an aria?"

"Well I uh-" He ruffled his pink hair hating to be on the spotlight in this fight, "I mean- I had to be something to keep up to you and Bon, match up haha."

Konekomaru's hard expression didn't change, "If you took the exam now, you'd fail."

A little appalled, Shima knew he wasn't wrong but didn't want to stroke the flames, "Well haha and when it happens I'll be sorry about it I guess..."

"You're clearly better suited to do what Kazuko does!" Konekomaru barked as he pointed at the girl death clutching her sword, "You should try and be a knight!"

His attention suddenly turned to Izumo, "Kamiki! I don't know why you try to always keep your distance, but, you should at least stop that when we fight. We need you."

Konekomaru's chopping block came to Shiemi next, "Moriyama! You should be more confident in yourself!"

Shiemi's face flushed red, "Y-Yes!"

"You are just as strong and deserve to be here like every single one of us! And need to state your ideas without worry you are strong!" Konekomaru did float his attention over to Takara only briefly with the second year and his puppet. But even in the heat of it Konekomaru still wanted to bite the lazy exwire's head off. Leaving Rin and Kazuko yet to suffer his thoughts. Lucky for Kazuko she was second to Konekomaru setting his sights on Rin, "If we keep relying on you everytime...." Konekomaru shook his head in exasperation, "What happens when we can't? Do you want us to stay stupid forever?"

Rin, appalled at hearing what his friends really might have all thought, given that was never his intent when fighting for them, "What?! No! No nothing like that!"

Konekomaru glanced at him sideways with all intenseness behind his eyes, "We need to become strong too. That's why, at least when we fight together, you need to be our trump card of all things." It was clear on Rin's face he didn't fully understand, "Our trump card, our strongest attack. Used to end a fight or at crucial points. I think," Konekomaru closed his eyes just to open them out looking at all his friends, "I think that will make us all feel a lot safer."

Furthest from the safety net Konekomaru knew his gaze had to be set on the one person trying to hold the firmest composure, "Kazuko-" Her slate eyes jerked up to meet his own, "You and Bon need to just be open about it!"

"What?!" Without question flabbergasted to have Konekomaru of all people call them out. Both exwire's squawk confirming that along with the confused look most of the class turned to Konekomaru.

"You two at odds end does nothing but put this group in danger!" Konekomaru barked at them both, "We've always done better with two leaders instead of just one! Something happened in Kyoto and everyone here would be better off if you both moved past it, together!" Kazuko and Bon caught a glimpse of one another not believing what they were hearing, "We need our sword and our shield."

As much as everyone's own ambiguous surprise at what Konekomaru had been keeping in stunned them into silence. It took not a half a second later for him to be spouting out forgiveness, "I am so sorry! Please, everyone, this time let us just think of strategy first! Please!"

Heavy silence hung between all the students. Looks were exchanged but only fleetingly. What needed to be done was obvious now.

"Fine by me." Izumo popped off.

"I'm fine!" Shiemi commented with a vigorous smile.

"Ain't got nothing to say to that," Rin shrugged agreeing.

Kazuko took a deep breath. Bon's teeth were clenched even from where she stood. A word from him was pointless now so she stood up tall with a good nod, "Show us what to do Konekomaru."

One giant group exhale. Konekomaru smiled with an earnest nod. He wasn't about to make that lecture about nothing at all. Thoroughly explained just like with the peg lantern Konekomaru had a role perfectly utilizing everyone's strengths and safeguarding their weaknesses. Shiemi was asked to summon a barberry branch. A simple task. Pivotal as Konekomaru explained Bon would then use it to bless every single one of them with an incantation meant to waken all their spirits. Simple in theory to keep them safe from the shapeshifters magic.

A small hiccup barely detectable when Bon came to bless Kazuko. As his fingers made the incantation gesture before her torso Kazuko was too ashamed to look up at him. Konekomaru's words hung heavy between the two for very similar reasons. Short lived when he finished and she turned to the rest of the fray the class stared at. Bon's eyes following.

"W-Wha- Is that really its shape?" Shima taken back at the massive span of connective tissues keeping the gigantic demon suspended in the middle of the room like a drooping mass of membrane.

"It's way bigger than I thought!" Shiemi tilted her head back taking in the demon stretching from vaulted ceiling to floor.

Konekomaru cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "This barrier is going to disappear soon. Also the spell will lose it's effect if the caster dies." Everyone's eyes fluttered over to Bon at the mention, "That means Kazuko, Rin and Shima you three need to protect him at all cost."

Shima groaned as he pulled out his keurig, "If I have to."

"Shima-" Kazuko slugged him in the shoulder frowning at his comment. Though she did have one worry as Konekomaru grouped her in with them. Afraid that he didn't realize her stunted growth in knight training, Kazuko adjusted her grip on Himawari as Rin and Shima came to her sides as instructed.

"Shiemi, can you set up a barricade?" Konekomaru continued on with constructing the plan.

"Of course!" Shiemi cupped her familiar in her hands, "Nii? Can you do that for us please?"

On que the little green man had a sturdy wooden barrier surrounded Bon keeping him separate from the rest of the class as well as the current threat of the demon.

"I can't stand by and be protected!" Bon snarled as he was encased in the construct.

"You're the princess again!" Rin snickered.

"Do you want me to beat your ass too?!" Bon's shrill pointless complaining continued.

"Would you two shut up!" Kazuko smacked her blade into the wooded cage Bon was raging against. A tad bit taken back it had been a while since she'd gotten on his case.

Konekomaru noticed with an affirming smile that everyone seemed to be taking what he said to heart, "Good, Kamiki now use the official Tamayura Purification spell against the shapeshifter."

"Tck-" Izumo snorted as she clasped her hands together, "After all this talk, you'd have better be right!"

As her chant filled the room the air hung heavy with a stagnant electricity everyone could feel. Hairs along the back of her neck standing up Kazuko raised Himawari higher. Just as Rin and Shima flanked her in the front. Good intuition when the moment Izumo finished her spell the largest cyst like body of the shapeshift shrieked in a pain fueled glitch to its massive being. Those tiny mimicking demons that had surrounded them heeded the call. Springing into action heading right for Bon like Konekomaru had predicted. Kurikara and Keurig swinging high and low, Kazuko was thankful nothing short of a handful made it past the front lines to her. Diving her attention into every single muscle action and reaction Kazuko clawed desperately to recall everything she'd done. There should be no reason this was any different than training. Sword against demon. She needed to learn to move on not just for her ownsake. But everyone around her counting on her to fight tooth and nail.

"I-It went back to normal?!" Izumo had finished her spell with hopes the demon was to be exorcised as easily as that. Quite the opposite the body began reforming where it was before, "It's not working!"

"Calm down!" Konekomaru gritted his teeth with a turn of events on the spot. The Tamayura was the strongest purification spell they had at their disposal.

"Stay calm!?" Shima screamed with some semblance of swinging his keurig in a more patterned manner. Both parties fighting alongside him were sword fighters not polearm users. So he had to adapt on the spot.

"It's kinda like when we fought the Impure King!" Rin jumped in front of Shima to slam his scabbard into an onslaught line of the tiny fighting buggers, "Even Bon just casting a spell!"

"Hey!" He pushed himself up against the barrier out of sorts to be standby, "I could just-"

Kazuko's back slammed into the green man's barrier. She'd stopped the ones coming head on but didn't anticipate for the side attack that slipped past Rin's wide range. If she could just use her power, her berth would be wider. As it was Bon saw the shapeshifter's defendants hurling themselves towards Kazuko before she did.

"Kazuko! To your left!" Bon dropped his pain of having to wait with the gut reaction to call in her blind spot. Attuned to his voice she didn't even turn her head to follow through with her blade's edge into the demon's that didn't quite get there quick enough. One long exhale and Bon couldn't believe how tense he'd become just the split second he put himself in her shoes.

Uncalled for Kazuko looked over her shoulder with the dumbest grin on her face, "Thanks, princess."

Right away Bon's temple twitched and he was about to share his opinion on that right before Konekomaru cut short everyone's attention, "That's it!" He pinpointed exactly what made the first attempt fail, "There is a set of four! A family portrait, by all means they're the same drawing but different frames!" A grimace in his thought though. There were four pictures. Not enough hands unless it meant leaving Bon's protection completely in Kazuko's hands. For that Konekomaru worried she'd yet to recover. There wasn't anything else to be done and the shapeshifter's onslaught was coming twice as fast now. Konekomaru had to act on it, "We have to attack all four at the same time!" He looked back at Rin and Shima, "You two need to hit the lower two while Kamiki hits the bottom two but-" Konekomaru's eyes didn't hesitate falling on Kazuko, "Kazuko, they're going to swarm Bon the moment they go for the portraits can you-"

"Do it!" She cried out, fed up with being held back by this somehow self inflicted handicap on herself, "Go! I've got Bon!"

Fueled with the smiles of her friends loving to hear her step up confidently. Kazuko still wasn't sure she had the confidence. But they couldn't outlast the demon. That was clear. Quick to split away from the main knot clumped together to keep them off the wooden barrier. Kazuko was suddenly standing alone with a roiling army of skittering shapeshifters hurling themselves towards her. Just as she'd thought her hands become clammy. The sight she thought she held on what was in front of her blurred around the edge. Rushing all too much Kazuko internally screamed as her body rooted itself like stone even though she just told everyone she could do it.

"You've got this," Bon's voice tickled the back of her neck like he was standing right there with her. A burst of warmth in her chest from the hushed praise. Jerked back from the panicked fear she found herself falling into, Kazuko couldn't believe the ignite of warmth that spread through her limbs just as his words met her ears, "My knight."

Surged with refocus Kazuko tightened her grip on her sword. Bewildered at the reconizible sensation that seemed even in the slightest alien to her. Kazuko heaved her sword up above her with such smooth movements it was almost ridiculous what came next. A burst of light. Perhaps not the largest. Nor strongest. But a burst nonetheless that sent all the crawling demon's in convulsions as their bodies reacted violently to being torn apart by the glare. All marks hit at the same time. The flare of light faded to the broken frames of the four pictures laid out on the ground. They'd won.

"We did it!" Absolute ecstatic rushing through the group of exwires. Before anything else Rin and Shima barreled into Kazuko without a lick of a warning.

"You did it!" Rin crashed an unrelentingly hug onto the exwire, "You used your sword!"

"Zuzu! Look at that!" Shima just as bubbly on a fight won, "We're knights!"

"I- I did it-" Eyes as big as an owlet she looked down at her sword unsure what had happened. Everyone's recant of it though seemed like she really did use her sword, "I- I can't believe it I got one out!"

"You did it!" Rin cheering like a full blown prep rally hardly able to contain himself, "How?! What finally did it?!"

Coming down off the high that swallowed her in that warmth she'd missed feeling. Kazuko's eyes shifted onto Bon. Who without a word approached Konekomaru. Rin and Shima's attention followed her own.

In one big huff Konekomaru buckled down to the ground on his knees, "...I'm sorry I said all those things. I am so sorry- I wanted to fight-" He could only shake his head as the class swarmed their friend, "I feel so embarrassed! Please forgive me." Of course the one to step right up to him was Bon. Konekomaru looked up nearly frantic, "B-Bon I-"

Bon closed his eyes and bowed his head, "...yes, I was going to fight alone. For that, I'm sorry." He looked up with a half cocked smile, "You're good at looking what's around you and seeing things I can't." A good feeling he meant what Konekomaru got Shima and Kazuko to do as well as Okumura and Kamiki to listen to him, "You could make a good advisor."

"Well he was much easier to understand than Suguro-" Rin lightened the mood with a flippant comment as his tail swished back and forth.

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people!" Bon roared. No chance as Shima erupted with laughter. Nearly everyone was giggling in the class. Kazuko moved on the group wordless. Just as the giggles died down they looked at their classmate confused what she was doing with such conviction.

Until Kazuko dropped down to her knees to throw a giant hug around Konekomaru, "Thank you." She squeezed him back as he raised his arms to hug the exhaustion out of the both of them, "Thank you so much Konekomaru."

He smiled just needing to bury his face into his friends embrace, "I knew you had it in you. You always did."

"Is it over?!" In an unannounced puff of nothingness Mephisto reappeared back down among his common students. All their baffled looks and lack of fighting tipping him off that they were finally done, "We should celebrate! Of course completing this special mission, with some monja!"

"Ahem-" Bon loudly cleared his throat, "Don't you have anything important to tell us?!" His demand a direct correlation to the earlier undisclosed meeting he'd had with the headmaster. But Mephisto seemed as unphased over their struggle as he did over not seeing Kazuko's training met with his help either. Bon wasn't letting it go even if he had other doubts brewing from their earlier meeting.

Obviously Mephisto had no doubts, as he often didn't, the headmaster smile, "Eh? Oh right, it's so nice to still be so young. Is what I thought obviously."

"Mephisto?!" No student left out of screaming at the dumbass comment from the man.

"That's it!" Kazuko reefed herself up from where she'd plopped down next to Konekomaru. Rearing to be pissed at the man she began after him just to have Bon hook his arm into her just to pull her back into him instead of bulldozing right into Lord Pheles, "What-?! No! Let me go I-"

With a snort fit for a bull Rin pushed past Kazuko having a spaz out. Just to wordlessly hold his hand out to Mephisto expectantly. Of course the man rolled his eyes, "Oh I know I didn't forget." Placed in the son of satan's expectant hand was a crystalline container. Before anyone could get a word in edgewise Rin sprinted off back towards the exit.

"Hey!" Bon called out at the idiot running off.

"I'll be at Godaiin's! Catch up with you guys in a bit!" Rin hardly got all of it out as he flung himself out the portrait room.

Collectively everyone sighed. Food did sound good. Even if it was monja from the cheap rich guy. Excited but exhausted the exwires gathered themselves to follow in Rin's footsteps but slower. Filing out Izumo even had a few positive things to say to Shiemi about her green man. While Shima poked and prodded more about Konekomaru's thoughts on him being a knight. Also bringing up Kazuko had suggested the same. Surely Kazuko and Bon bringing up the rear as they left the portrait room.

"...thank you," Kazuko muttered lowly to her comrade beside her.

Bon didn't look over. Knowing full well what she meant but he hardly felt the need to take credit for it, "Yeah, well, Konekomaru was right. We work better together."

Foolish a simple glint in her eyes looking over at him. Never the time or place Kazuko clenched her fist wanting to but unsure. Taken by surprise when he bumped his shoulder into her with a grin. Heart fluttering Kazuko's grin spread just as she moved to jab her shoulder into him in return. Bon snatching her hand suddenly. Stifling the shoulder bump mid action when Kazuko froze. Clearly it reflected on her face in a good stunned fashion. Bon couldn't stifle the laugh when he squeezed her hand and let it go. Kazuko in a huffy wordless exasperated rant that barely made any sound. He was more than happy to get the brute of that and a swat at him.

Konekomaru looked back mid monologue from Shima. Eyes drifting right to Bon's hand coiled around Kazuko's. With both of his best friend's baring sheepish grins as they went back and forth with one another at the back of the class like fools. Konekomaru's chest swelled like he felt a hundred feet tall. If he accomplished anything today. He was thankful to see his best friend smiling like the powerhouse he always knew they were to be together.


	43. Extra!Monja Madness Night Time Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is defintely self indulgent fluff semi not pertinent to the main story. Skip if you'd like, it's just an extra I wanted to write.

Very unexpected Shima was the one to know which dorm complex Godaiin lived in. Explained that he'd gone over once with Rin before class since he was too lazy to think of a reason not to go when Rin asked him. When the invitation for them to follow on with Mr. Pheles and Takura to eat, everyone unanimously agreed they had to go get Rin first. Certainly no one wanted to be left alone with the headmaster and that second year brat. Though Kazuko had glanced over the thought. Bon, Shima and Konekomaru swept her up in going and getting Rin as well. Once again Mephisto could wait.

"Oh good you were still here!" Shima waved down Rin as he came traipsed down the stairwell from the dorms, "Good guess on my part!"

"Guess? Hardly you were the only one who knew where Godaiin lived," Izumo rolled her eyes.

A little taken back Rin stood stupefied on the steps seeing everyone accounted for. And for the him nonetheless. Scanning over everyone's expectant face feeling his heart overspill with warmth until Rin did a double take on Bon and Kazuko. Standing uncommonly close that wasn't worth a double take. What was worth it, was the lose lacing of their fingers together as they held hands only with hooking their index and middle fingers together. Both idiots thinking they were sneaky hiding the bit of affection between their two bodies. Maybe to everyone down there with them it was hard to spot. But Rin's heart fluttered with a jolt of happiness even if he was the only one to see it.

"C'mon! Let's go eat already," Bon bellowed just as he gripped Kazuko's hand harder and pulled their clasped touch closer to his thigh from prying eyes. Rin far less subtle than he tried to be, "No one wanted to eat alone with Lord Pheles or that weirdo anyways!"

Snort laughing out right to quickly just to hide the coy smile behind her free hand, Kazuko stepped closer with Bon's tug on her hand that only lead to him ushering everyone to walk in front of them like before. Not offended to be slugging around behind everyone on their way to dinner. In fact she really found solace in their meager little hand hold even if it broke apart as soon as they got to the half functioning monja restaurant.

Obviously it was forced to accommodate a party not only on short notice but also without any other occupants. Mephisto clearly had his fingers wrapped around all buildings in True Cross as they did in fact have it all to themselves once again. Thankful this place was a little nicer than the last time he swooped in with the offer of food. Thankful it was also in doors unlike the last offering the headmaster had given the exwires. This one was pretty nice.

Kazuko sat between Shima and Konekomaru. Across from Bon who had Rin on one side and Shiemi on the other. Who had also apparently taken some pointers from Rin on cooking as they did a pretty decent job in conjuring up their own flavors on the heated flat tops.

When Kazuko recalled the oil accident last time Bon got a little more than upset over their awe in Rin's cooking. She went to make herself something simple when in fact Bon asked if he could make it. Taken back by what stupid thing he might do in an attempt to outdo Rin. Which obviously none of them could do. Kazuko was suspicious but allowed it.

What came of it was in fact some of her favorite things. Maybe the cabbage was a little crunchy. And he could have put a little more dashi stock. The end product was surprisingly edible. Bon chunked the giant fried dinner with his spatula and served her the part he thought looked the best. Obviously she was not the only one who was impressed.

"Wow Bon!" Shima's eyes huge actually seeing his friend managed to not set it on fire this time, "You must've been practicing!"

"Wha- Would you shut up! I can cook!" Bon nearly dropping the plate he was handing off over the table to Kazuko. She did have to lurch forward to save it while he barked at Shima.

"It looks edible," Konekomaru even amazed looking at the plate Kazuko sat down in front of herself.

Inspecting it for show more than anything. Kazuko internalized the grin she had when Bon glared at her for 'analyzing' it. As well as Rin who mentioned he'd offered help that got turned down. Diving in Kazuko took a big enough bite to really honestly want to see if it tasted as decent as it looked. Tension even as Shiemi and Izumo turned their attention to the impromptu taste test.

Long drawn out silence as Kazuko chewed the monja thoroughly before swallowing it, "...it's..." Kazuko milked it when Bon's attention was so intense that she struggled to keep a straight face even, "...it's actually really good."

One big whoop and Bon nearly melted back into his chair. She fought with the smile on her lips just seeing him exhale so profoundly glad to hear that. Soon Shima and Konekomaru were diving into her plate to try an actual Suguro creation. Though Shima had more to critique than anyone else. He even opted for a second and third bite. Soon it was out of control with everyone crafting something just to have it passed around and sampled. None of it wasted as it would end up in front of someone who devoured what was left. By the end they'd probably doubled the serving output. Good spirits all around drowned out in prattle. Kazuko feeling all warm and fuzzy with the buzz of her friends around her.

Among the banter and chit chat Kazuko didn't notice the first nudge to her foot. When it happened again her attention immediately whipped to Rin. But he was in some deep explanation about nothing to Shima. Falling short Kazuko felt like an idiot glancing over at Shima thinking he was playing a game. Not a chance he was in the throws of asking Rin about 'knight' things. It took a third nudge before Kazuko jerked her attention across the table to see Bon staring at her. With a very somber expression. When their eyes met there was the que of the foot nuding her shoe.

'That little shit-' She couldn't believe he was bumping her damn foot. Taking her chance back Kazuko triumphantly put her her legs crossed on top of his like a winning game of king of the mountain. Without a doubt what his ploy was Bon and Kazuko spent the rest of the evening their their feet in the worst excuse of footsie probably ever. Unexplainable ease in just feeling close even as the hum of their friends carried on into the night.

Stomachs full and farewells departing the monja restaurant. The Kyoto quartet broke apart when they left the mostly downtown area of True Cross. From there it was really only a quip over to the boy's dorms. No need to be asked nor even really giving them a chance, Konekomaru corralled Shima into coming with him with the excuse Kazuko probably needed someone to walk her back to her own dorm. She began to dispute this with the fact she did have her sword. Clearly both were dumbfounded as Konekomaru shoehorned the idea before anyone could really process it. He and Shima were gone out of earshot leaving the two. Bon and Kazuko shared a confused look but only shrugged. In the direction of her dorm they went.

"...I think Konekomaru knows," Kazuko mumbled between the two of them. Night air swallowing up much of their noise as the humans moved from one pool of light to the next.

Bon had gotten the clue among the shapeshifter fight. Along with other things. Oddly enough this wasn't the worse one eating away at him, "...do you hate me?"

"What?! Bon, why would I hate you?" She was appalled that was what left his mouth after a fairly amazing evening everyone had.

"Because I went to see Lord Pheles behind your back," Bon scuffed a rock along the sidewalk they ambled down, "I know it wasn't any of my business. And clearly not necessary seeing as you could use your sword today. I went behind your back and-"

"I used it but-" Her eyes dropped down, "It's still not back."

"But you-?"

"I know I know I know." Exasperated with the fact she did utilize her weapon since they'd fought the Impure King, Kazuko still didn't understand all that was going on, "But that- that wasn't like it use to be. I'd gotten such good control, or at least when I could tell it to happen. Like someone else lived inside my brain." Kazuko looked over at him with a worried look, "There's nothing, there hasn't been since the nightmares-"

"Nightmares?" Bon earnestly concerned without even letting her continue, "Nightmares? What nightmares? Have you not been sleeping? Are these new? Did they-"

"Bon," She brandished his interruption on the intense tangent she knew he'd go on. The hint clear Bon stopped though it was a struggle for him to keep his mouth shut. Quieted down she began once more, "...I...I didn't want to tell you because I thought it was just some PTSD crap from fighting on the mountainside but-" Kazuko shook her head floored at what her nightmares had morphed into, "-but I saw him."

Bon's eyebrows pinched together confused on who she meant. At first he thought she meant the Impure King. Until he saw her hand snake up to palm the back of her bare neck. Bon dropped his gaze knowing, "...Amaimon..."

"He's- He's in the pitch blackness-" Kazuko grabbed at her chest just feeling the tightness encroach her speaking of that hell hole she fell into every night she slept, "This gurgling nothingness and- and I can hear him screaming. Covered in blood. I thought I was feeling guilty-" Kazuko's feet stopped rooted with the onset of the living memory pouring out of her in vivid detail, "But then I called his name and he looked directly at me-"

"You're- You're not the only one-" Bon didn't know if he was ashamed, confused or just plain at a lose for the thought. When his eyes caught Kazuko looking at him Bon exhaled slowly and looked up to the dormitory they were approaching, "It all happened so fast- The fact I wasn't able to get us off the mountain...that I passed out after swearing to protect you..."

"Bon none of that-"

"But all of that!" He was breathing heavier than Kazuko would have expected in honesty. This was more pertinent to both of them and she wondered if Bon went to Mephisto for more than what he let on, "I didn't keep us safe- We almost died- Because- Because I have a one track mind." His sullen face turned down and away, "...and I let a demon do what I should have done."

Kazuko beside herself with the fact it sounded like a competition only made her words come out a little sharp, "Should have done?! Bon we disobeyed orders! We went up there knowing full well what was-"

"All this talk to be an exorcist...and I saved a demon's life," Bon was fixated down on his palms, "I- I saved the life of someone who attacked me, attacked my friends- I fucked up- I..." His words choked up in his throat. Snapping his attention over to Kazuko, "All that and I still couldn't have seen myself doing anything but saving him. What's wrong with me?"

That stung. Kazuko glanced over at him a little hurt at the implications of his words, "...do you...think something is wrong with me?"

Bon froze. Attention from his own panic drained of his face when her words settled on him. Again his brows pinched together but for completely different reasons, "Kazuko- What- No, God no never in a million years- Why would-"

"Because apparently I'm a demon loving freak!" Her voice cracked nearly fed up with the dam of tears behind her eyes, "Because everyone thinks I'm a demon and- And I'm starting to believe it!"

"Who said you were a demon?!" Bon switching right into defensive mode like when they were little kids and she got picked on.

"I have a demon sword," Kazuko through her arms up frustrated, "I have a demon sword and everyone back home- Even Izumo asked- Then Amaimon said I was possessed- What am I?!"

Silence fell between them. For every horrid thought in his mind Bon found out Kazuko had one just as bad to worry over. Quite the mess they had gotten themselves into trying to regain normal composure at the academy like nothing had changed. No one was making headway acting like it hadn't. That was becoming apparent to each and everyone of them.

Bon quietly offered his hand up. When Kazuko noticed the gesture, she wiped at her eyes forcing what dewy tears that beaded in the corner of her eyes away. Straying away from taking it for the moment. Only a fleeting thought as she clasped her hand in his just to lacy their hands together in a full fledged hand hold.

Staring down at their fingers entwined Kazuko finally piped up, "...This fucking sucks."

"I can let go-"

"No you idiot," She smiled through the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, "Trying to figure this out is so hard. Are any of us making the right choices?"

"I got screamed at by Konekomaru and showed up by everyone in class," Bon fixated down on their hands clasped together, "...I want to make the right choices."

Lifting his knuckles to her lips. Kazuko pressed her warm kiss to the tops of his cold knuckles just to take one deep breath and mumble into their hands, "...stay."

"Stay? Of course I'm going to stay we're not going back to Kyoto now-"

"I meant with me. And I mean tonight."

Bon's brows twitched a tad concerned, "The dorms...and the guys-"

"...please," Her words quivered even as she kept contact with his knuckles, "Please. Just...can we have a sleepover." Breaking away to finally look at him Kazuko's dark circles and weary face were only accentuated with the poor street lamps. Haggered to the bone she really didn't want one more night of these dreadful nightmares. Deep down Bon felt his body crave for solace just as much. So he caved.

Like multiple times before as she'd been burgled by her friends and a demon alike. Getting into the low income dorm this late wasn't hard for the duo to do. Silent for the most part as they stood in the quiet dorm room together. Kazuko had meant for Bon to just sleep in the opposing bed. One extra step he yanked the mattress off and drug it to the foot of her bed.

"I'm going to have to pick that up tomorrow when I get home," Kazuko grumbled at the slight mess he was making for sleeping arrangements.

"Fine," Bon shrugged, "I'll just put it back and lea-"

"No wait-" She grabbed his hand sheepishly, advertising her face, "It's...fine whatever you ass."

It was settled. In the half lit bed side table light Kazuko hoarded since she was an adolescent, they got ready for bed. Little quips here and there to break the ice. For what little good it did as Kazuko against her better judgement stole a glance back as Bon pulled his shirt over his head. An unfamiliar tightness in chest seeing his bare skin even if it was just his back. That glance caused a hitch in her breath as she spun around red in the face to hide in her night shirt. Save the fact she wouldn't notice Bon lingering gaze seeing her topless back as she hugged her night time shirt to her bodice before putting it on. Once more he swallowed whatever unearthly feeling kept bubbling up in him.

Light off they both laid in total silence. Quite different from when they were walking to the dorms or even at dinner with everyone. Kazuko up in her bed with covers half pulled over herself. Bon on the ground on the heisted mattress with a sheet covering him. Both exwires laid in stillness. All until Kazuko flopped her arm over the edge of the bed.

Bon perked up seeing if she was getting up. But she wasn't and just her hand was extended out towards him on the ground without a word or reason. He waited to see if she was just sleeping. Certainly not the case when she made a grabby hand towards him. Immediately he took her hand in his. Laying together in separate beds holding hands. Staring up at the ceiling in the dark.

"...do you think we'd be friends if we met at like, school," Kazuko whispered into the darkness.

"...probably, I mean, we'd gone to the same school," Bon reasoned their friendship would have happened even if it was later.

"No but like, if we were completely different people and-" She felt his hand tightened quickly around hers. The hypothetical of them not knowing one another was perhaps something neither needed to think about. They were best friends and that's what matter. She squeezed his hand back in return, "...I love you Ryuji."

Lull in the words she spoke. Her hand tightened fearful of what he would say.

"...I love you more Kazuko," Bon murmured to the darkness.

She let go of his hand in a rush. About to sit up in question on how that was the wrong answer. Bon was surprised to say the least when she came crashing down into his makeshift cot. Forced to move over without question Kazuko wedged herself with her back to her bed and his body. Wiggling room that there was Bon used it to turn on his side so at least they were facing each other. At least they were face to face. All but the dim backlit of the moon from the sheer curtains giving some features to their faces.

Bon blinked a little confused at how quickly that all happened, "...hey."

A shit eating grin if he'd ever seen one, Kazuko hoped the darkness would hide her smile but it reflected in her voice, "Don't hey me."

"We've sat in a room for four hours before without talking to each other," Bon stated the next part of her snarky reply before she could. Not even hiding the smirk on his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah well we don't do that anymore," Kazuko mocked.

"What do we do then?" Bon demanded. Blush riddling his face with the simple sensation of her breath so close to his own lips.

Drifting forward Kazuko recounted it was her turn to take the kiss now. Not that they were keeping score. In the overswept darkness of her dorm she pressed her flushed lips into his own. Nothing to do with their hands in the exchange except wrap them around one another in the best excuse of an awkward snuggle motion. Eyes closed into the kiss they leaned in until their foreheads pressed together and the actual kiss dissipated into a soft nothingness except for the faint movements of their lips when one spoke.

"...forever and always." Kazuko murmured into Bon's temple as he'd pressed his face into her neck just to scoot as close as he could into her.

Arms around her waist pulling her as close as he could. Bon left a gentle kiss on her neck just as Kazuko hugged him tighter and buried her face in his mop of hair. He took in a deep breath savoring just the overwhelming smell of her around him and the touch of their skin among the blankets on the bed. Eyes sealed shut he could already feel Kazuko drifting off. Before it was too late or she was nearly asleep, he only clung to her tighter in the darkness, "My Sunflower."


	44. The Festival Invitation

Tidying up her things Kazuko tightened her backpack strap with the newly lightened load in it and resumed her walk from primary class onward to cram class. Fond of the books she'd finally dissected and returned to the library. All she had in the poor pack was one oversized volume on demon types instead of the half a dozen she'd been pining through over the past few days. It was easy luggage now with just that and Himawari.

"Kazuko! Oh Kazuko!" Twirling around to the unfamiliar hail by a female voice, Kazuko was taken back to see Shiemi hailing her from the stairs she'd just descended.

A brimming smile crossed her lips as Shiemi approached, "Shiemi! New clothes?" Quick to notice the dark sweater embroidered with the True Cross stitch work on it.

"Oh!" Shiemi's face flushed red more than just from running to catch up with her classmate, "C-Can you keep a secret?"

"Heh-" She jostled her pack and sword like that's reason enough, "I'd say I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

Swelling her chest for all it was worth to calm her nerves only meant Shiemi blurted it all out at once, "I passed my entrance exams, I'm a True Cross student!"

"For real?!" Kazuko's smile barely began to scratch the surface of how excited she was to hear that. Shiemi nodded estatic and Kazuko just had to grab her hands too thrilled, "That's amazing! Everyone is going to flip! Do you have your schedule and everything already? I mean you got the clothes, heck I don't even know where my sweater is anymore."

"No no no-" Shiemi beat red shook her head, "No one knows, yet." Kazuko's raised eyebrow was enough to elicit more than that which only made Shiemi blush harder, "I...I did tell Yuki but, I wanted to surprise Rin with it too."

"Aww Shiemi," Kazuko playfully pushed her sly classmate's arm with a coy smirk, "You told Mr. Okumura, that's sweet."

"You think so?" Shiemi's face lit up.

Kazuko tilted her head, "Of course I mean, I'm sure he was thrilled."

Nodding Shiemi brought her hands up to her face still embarrassed with all that she'd let out. But in itself she couldn't stop the flutter of a smile, "I- I chickened out to ask him to the True Cross Festival. I figured he'd be too busy anyways..."

"Festival what?" Kazuko tossed a confused look over at her shorter friend as they continued now in a duo to cram class.

Surprised that she hadn't heard of it Shiemi didn't believe she was explaining it, "The True Cross Festival. It's a huge thing with food, bands, entertainment."

"Oh cool sounds like a good time, I wonder if the guys know."

"Well-" Shiemi paused a little on her wording, "You can only get in if you're a pair."

"A pair of what students? No duh there's like a dozen of us," Kazuko snorted.

"No, like, a couple-" She muttered a little flustered as Shiemi had really been torn on wanting to go with Yukio and Rin but obviously that provided her own obstacle. At least her friend didn't have to worry about such things in her situation, "But I'm sure you and Suguro will go!"

Blindsided by not only the news of this festival she'd heard nothing about. But also at the apparent common preconceived notion everyone seem to have about her and Bon? Sure the past few days morphed into some well needed good quality time. But now everyone assumed that? Kazuko was all but mildly choked up, "I- Oh I don't know about that."

"Huh?" Shiemi earnestly confused had her blonde brows so furrowed they were nearly nonexistent, "But why not? You guys are-"

"I mean the exorcist exam- hah yeah that exam-" Kazuko palmed the back of her neck laughing it off like this was just not feasible, "They're coming up- and well, I mean Bon wants to try and go for his aria and dragoon. First time of course. And my knight training, it's just, I don't know probably not that sounds like a couple thing."

"Aren't you guys a couple?" Shiemi striking right to the point so harsh it nearly stole the air out of her lungs. Kazuko would have prefered Shiemi just sock her in the stomach instead of ask that.

"Well I- Uh-" Mouth full of cotton Kazuko couldn't find a blessing more than the one as the cram class door flung open to reveal a rambunctious Rin vaulting his way out the door. Both girls took one large step apart as the son of satan flung himself down the hall with a quick hello to both of them. Thankful it was all it took for Shiemi to fall off the subject of her previously asked question. One large exhale of relief coming into the class. The only thorn stuck in her side through the lesson was the one she sat next to. Bon quiet and attentive to class like any other day. She soon had to wonder if he knew about the festival. And if so should she ask? Was he going to ask? What was she supposed to say if he did ask? Were they a couple now? Were they supposed to be? Class long and drawn out in her insufferable mind that only the ring of the bell to release them jolted Kazuko back into the present.

Gurgled background noise for the most part. Kazuko packed up just as she'd done before with her pack slung over her shoulder and her sword. Making for the doorway she was not listening to a word Rin and Shima were going on about. Engulfed in all but her thoughts tearing away new and more complex what ifs. Until a hand on her shoulder startled her right out of that train of thought.

"Hey," Bon was the voice connected to the hand on her shoulder.

Ripped from her dwellings Kazuko didn't even register the gut reaction she had to him, "Oh, hey."

"We say hey now?" Bon tossed around their little quip in the solace of the empty hall outside cram class.

"Huh what-" Fogged over it took her a moment and a half before realizing what he was even talking about. Quick to save herself Kazuko rolled her eyes as far back as possible with a playful punch to his shoulders, "As if Ryuji."

It was a save but he didn't seem to notice. Bon wasn't frequent at this smiling business but as it tugged on his lips all she could do was fight the flutter in her stomach was dig her nails into her arm trying to pay attention. He seemed a little off and when she went to ask what was bothering him Bon spoke up, "The True Cross Festival is this friday night."

Caught off guard to be hearing that from him of all people Kazuko had to do a double take to register that, "Uh, yeah. Um Shiemi told me about it before class. Seems pretty nifty."

Bon shrugged, "There's some cool bands playing. And I heard there was going to be an ice cream mochi stand."

Scrutinizing what the point of this was only had Kazuko staring a little too hard at him, "Guess I live under a rock I really had no idea hah." She attempted to laugh it off with the growing tightness in her chest at what this meant.

His turn to do a little fumble rustle of his blonde patch in his hair. Bon pushed it back trying to keep a cool facade, "Maybe you want to, go check it out? Together?"

Together.

Her stomach did a vaulting leap right into her throat. Unsure if it the thud of her heart was loud enough for him to hear. Kazuko could hardly think of anything but an astounding yes like an giddy idiot. Until reality came back down to dropping her stomach seven stories below and she lowered her gaze.

So desperately did his offer sound like something out of a fairy tale. But it was just that. They were here at True Cross to do something. Not make fancy little dates to Mephisto's pocket lining galas. And no one was here working harder than the exwire in front of her. Kazuko hated herself for it but couldn't stomach the idea of her possibly being something that stood between Bon and his goal. No fight lost to Amaimon hurt as much as what she had to do.

"No," Her heart shattered into a million pieces even as her face lied straight through it, "A party? Hah, that doesn't even sound like us." Desperate she tried to salvage the cracking ground under foot when Bon's expression faltered a little saddened but it was him not reacting that nearly hurt more, "Hey didn't you want to get your aria and dragoon exorcist license this round? I'm not really sure about my knight work, I mean we should probably be working on that. You'll pass of course that's just you. I don't know I might-"

"Seriously even you guys!" Rin came bursting out of the classroom door. A feverish laminate to his voice as he called back to Shima some gibberish they weren't entirely privy to the before hand.

"Exams are in three months," Bon interrupted Rin's loud mouth, "There's no point in waste time."

Before Rin could try to counter point his classmate Bon shouldered his pack and made off down the hall. Had she thought her chest could physically hurt anymore, Kazuko was incredibly wrong. Torn between going after him and rebuking it all was left to no chance when Rin and Shima slid in front of her. Grins a plenty.

"Figures he wouldn't go," Shima waved Bon off without the entire story. He turned all attention to his female friend alone now, "But you're probably stuck like us with that stupid rule of couples or some crap!"

Kazuko frowned a little at the misconception, "Well no actually-"

"Come help us with a food stand!" Rin jittered right out of his skin.

"What-?" Kazuko scowled far more confused than they'd originally planned.

"We figured a loophole!" Shima high fived Rin like they were already in before any of this worked out, "You don't need a date, if you're running a stand!"

Taking in the sudden proposition for a festival she really had no inclination to go. She had a moment to process what they were even asking of her, "So wait, you two can't get dates." That spoke for itself she needed to explanation, "So to get into the festival, you want to, run a food stand. And you need me to....?"

"Keep the traffic coming in and make sure your our eyes on the street!" Rin and Shima expounded on in absolutely obnoxious energy.

"We asked Izumo to help us too," Rin added.

"Heh, she can be our pretty spokeswoman," Shima grinned with the thought.

Less than flattered that they were recruiting her for grunt work of all things. It was something. And after what she just did Kazuko wanted nothing less than to be alone as little as possible. A sheer train wreck no way around it Kazuko wanted to bury her head in the sand. What better than to screw off with this convoluted plan her friends cooked up.

"Alright," She shrugged not sold this even was going to fly with the headmaster. Doubts reserved Kazuko still knew it was desperation if they were roping her and an attempt at Izumo.

"Really???" Shima and Rin echoed themselves a little more than surprised she decided that quickly. Especially after Izumo threatened them both with bodily harm.

She shrugged with the heaviness in her heart. Only to break a fresh smile for both of the idiots so thrilled to have her, "Sure of course, it's just a stupid festival anyways."

Their cheers and hugs were nice. That she couldn't lie about. Shima and Rin thanked her profusely. In one giant huff they had to go work out what to serve and how to get Mephisto to sign off on it. Shima's only relay was that he'd text her with details after they got the nitty gritty figured out. Smiling weakly Kazuko shifted Himawari on her back knowing this had to be. They'd come to True Cross to be something. Exams came first. She came second.


	45. True Crossed Lovers

Clad in the only formal wear she ever owned. Kazuko step aside to fix up the sign for Rin and Shima's little food voyage to get into the True Cross Festival dateless. Countless rowdy festival goers kept knocking the sign over to get to the actually delicious food being served by the two exwires. At least it was something to do over the request they'd set upon Izumo. Second thought though looking down at her hardly ornate white and dull gold laced kimono that she'd had since her thirteenth birthday, Kazuko lingered on the thought it would have been at least nice if they'd asked her to be the glitzy front runner for their booth. Understanding far better that neither of them saw her in the least bit marketable Kazuko could only blame herself for not getting more fancied up even here at the festival.

The real opportunity shot when Bon had asked her to this dumb festival. She remained torn on the fact her logical brain made her say no to let Bon study for the exorcist exams in the quickly encroaching months. While her heart ached to revel in the idea of actually doing teenage things together. Ruled out by the foreseen greater good Kazuko had turned down Bon's request. It wracked her heart until the very day of the festival. Reasoning it in her mind that she was sure he asked just to be kind and save cheek with her. Education here at True Cross was first while frugalities like this was far to second of last on their list. Even after being half outed by Konekomaru in a fit of anger during the shapeshifter fight. A weight lifted from her shoulders with how mildly open they'd been about their feelings in front of their friends. Kazuko still remained reserve to keep from interfering too much with the real reason they all got into True Cross.

Lights sparkling and gleaming off every reflective surface in the stocked up amusement park and lingering downtown of the city. Booths, tents, caterers, entertainment and decorations, all enough to blind anyone looking out on the events too long. This really was a bash meant for the ages. Kazuko watched patrons come and go in pop up shops beside her friends as well as a fair number of patrons come into Rin and Shima's. Keeping them far busier surely than either exwire thought. In all it warmed her heart. The buzz of the excitement, her friends plan unfolding so smoothly, being able to just exist and absorb it all from the stark difference of everyday life. Every ounce of it exhilarating. Nearly forgetting the nag of lonely in her mind wishing to be here with Bon.

Attention cast out on the main stage area. Kazuko watched engulfed in her own awe as some of the performers for the next set filed on. Fixed on the fact she had to see Shiemi's little cameo in one of the later displays meant Kazuko tried her best to stay outside the booth as much as she could. Shima and Rin didn't seem to mind. They were overly busy cooking, serving and demanding if Izumo was coming with her costume or not. Not the lax loophole into the festival they'd planned but at least it kept the two trouble makers busy. Lucky this time flying under everyone's radar only meant she got to slip away as she wished.

Evading the next wave of hungry concert goers filtering into the booth area. Kazuko was drawn to the main courtyard area just beside the stage. Most concert goers crowded the stage in the hopes to get the best pictures and attention from the slough of bands coming and going under the True Cross Festival banner. Music wasn't her intent but the people watching it incited was. Smiling broadly to herself like a crazy person Kazuko wrapped her arms around her abdomen enjoying the warmth of seeing everyone so bubbly. Even those she didn't know. The joy infectious just from an outsiders view.

What her eyes hadn't expect to caught was the suited exwire making their way towards her. For sure her slight under one of the trees made her blend in enough. Kazuko's cheeks crept up with red as Bon was dashed in a formal black suit and coming directly to her, "What- What the hell are you doing? I thought studying would be better- I mean, this place is so stupid."

Her struggle to form a coherent sentence was not lost on him. Bon didn't show much of a infraction on his somber face. Even seeing her in the old kimono his mother stuffed her in for formal events back home. There was a chance when he heard Shima talk about the food stand that Kazuko indeed agreed to help with it. Even after telling him they shouldn't go. Caught red handed and red faced at the festival Bon wasn't about to tease her seeing as he could feel the heat from his ears crawl down to his cheeks seeing her like he'd hope. No way he was going to say that though. He re-focused on her question, "Security duty." Bon shrugged, "Mr. Okumura wanted help from anyone who didn't have prior engagements. Some of the third years are here too doing the same."

"Exam prep, guess Mr. Okumura doesn't care for this stupid thing," Kazuko tried to keep up how unimportant this was to her like her life depended on it.

The stone face he tried to keep cracked a little as Bon lowered his brown eyes, "I told you, I wanted to come here with you," He repeated as true as the words she'd gotten in class three days ago. Bon stopped a moment concerned she'd come here with someone else and the Shima tale was nothing but that, "Besides I thought you didn't want to go, who really got you in that kimono mom makes you wear on your birthday?"

Eyes widening since she'd forgotten the tiniest bit of dolling up she'd done to herself. Kazuko turned her face away like she wanted to watch the show in an attempt to hide her growing red cheeks, "I...I just thought it'd look better since Rin and Shima asked me to help with the food booth."

Guess she really had opted to help idiots run a food stand instead of come here with him. It wasn't much but he still hadn't stopped thinking about coming here together. Hearing she did come with their friends was a minor relief. Her explanation the perfect opportunity for Bon to plucked from within his coat pleat something he'd brought in the hopes of seeing her. A very darling pacino sunflower. Hardly in pristine condition from riding crammed in his jacket for half the day. It was still an offer he extended to Kazuko wordlessly. Not thinking until the hesitation of terror crossed her eyes seeing the same flower that had harbored a poison a good handful of weeks ago.

"Oh no, no this one is fine," Bon waved his hands in a panic seeing her distrust of flowers after the camping experience, "I got it from the Moriyama's shop. Her mother gave it to me. I promise it's just a flower. I'm pretty sure. Her mother was really nice when I went in. I don't think they poison their customers."

Considering the outcome to be poisoned twice by the same trickery. Kazuko admitted that the one Bon was giving her probably had little chance to be deadly if he'd actually went to the extent to get it from the Exorcist Supply shop Shiemi's family ran. Swallowing the bit of residual anxiety just from the memory Kazuko took the offering. A shiver to be shot up her spin when his fingertips brush against her hand. Fighting the unbearable embarrassment she stared at it like a fool. When she wasn't moving with it Bon took it upon himself to take it back and pin it together with her mother's old brooch on the kimono.

Eyes drifting down to the little flower she raised her hand to touch the soft petals, "...Thank you," Kazuko broke a sad smile on her lips, "I'll make sure to tuck it away with the old one too."

She threw off his composure quicker than anything else with that unintendedly sly remark, "You still have that thing?!" Bon right into a fit of embarrassment knowing she kept the flower he'd picked as a kid just to proclaim he'd marry her.

Snickering to herself Kazuko gazed down at the sunflower snug against her brooch, "Of course I still do...can't let you get away with those kinds of mortifying memories."

He had to roll his eyes as far as they'd go into the back of his head just to save himself. Still giddy on the fact she was wearing the flower he'd given her. It was satisfying to say the least. Bon outwardly strived for his oddly calm demeanor once more and took up standing beside her looking out at the crowd. Hands tucked into his slack pockets with attention turned to everyone filtering in towards the stage for the next performance, "So, those idiots didn't get dates either?"

Kazuko shook her head, "No, Shiemi told Rin no and Shima ran out of girls to ask."

"And no one asked you?" Bon tried to ask in a surprised manner but really he was grateful no one found the guts to try and swoop in after she said no to his offer.

She snickered a bit to herself, "Who really was gonna try and take their sister to a damn couples festival? Besides, it's not like I really needed to go. They just needed help."

"You ended up here anyways," Bon pardoned on the simple fact here they were standing in the middle of the Festival just like they'd both agreed they wouldn't in the name of better things to do. Obviously it didn't work.

"So did you," Kazuko tossed back at him. Finally peeling her eyes from the swarm of people just to find Bon already looking at her. Her face flared up in crimson finding his eyes meeting hers, "What?!"

His lips tugged into a sheepish smile only to be dashed by a jumble of dumb and less than coherent words flooding his mouth, "...I just- Seeing you- And without a sword- Not that I don't like the sword but I- And I mean- Dressed up- You- I- This sounds so stupid- I really want to dance with you right now."

Struggling for a good remark there was nothing coming to mind nor was there really anything about what he said that she didn't want. Without a real good retort Kazuko panicked just to push her stray short curls back behind her ear to have them fall right around her red face once again, "I- I mean- I guess we should. Seems fitting. Since we're both here, and, dressed up."

"Do you even know how to dance?" Bon's brows furrowed to contradict the smile on his lips.

"Do you?" Kazuko remarked unable to fight his infection grin.

"I don't have the slightest idea," He looked away more or less recalling the only dancing they did was when they were little romping around like fools.

A moment of silence hung between them. Only for Kazuko to through the rest of caution into the wind. They were both here. Dressed up nicer than anything Mrs. Suguro could manage on them. What was the point of acting too cool now after that had so horrifically backfired days before hand. She grabbed Bon's hand to drag him out closer to the music filling the stage area. Hardly a fight he followed her with earnest into the mingle of people. Just the sweet scent of the perfume he hardly ever smelled on her. She really went all all. He was wondering if she'd hoped to see him here as well. Nearly drunk on the moment until he was stopped amidst the group.

Eyes wide Bon stared on at Kazuko without an idea of what to do. In her best take of the lead she took his left hand to settle on her lower back. Pressed up into him in response to Bon curling his arm around her without forethought. Kazuko looped her arm behind him as well with no knowledge for who lead and who followed. Knowing only that she liked the feeling of him close is all. Lastly their free hands laced together to be bring one another face to face. Foolishly the grinned at each others faces weren't going anywhere.

"I don't know if this is right," Bon remarked with a teasing grin hardly hiding the full blown blush on his face now.

"When has anything we've ever done been right?" Kazuko tightened her grip on his hand just as Bon pulled her closer.

"That's not my trademark," He muttered.

Incited by the sweet lull in music around them. Both exwires began swaying in slow hardly timed rhythm with the speaker and crowd singing on stage behind them. As long as they could look at one another. Kazuko leaned in and rested her head against Bon's shoulders. Their dance having masked it if he didn't feel the shudder to her shoulders and the tightening grip on his hand and waist. Before he could ask her what was wrong, Kazuko spoke up.

"...do you hate me?" She mumbled into his neck trying to strive off the tears. All she wanted was to be closer and forget all her harmful thoughts.

"Why would I hate you?" Bon genuinely concerned tried to get her to look at him. But Kazuko fought it off just to hide her face in his neck as they swayed together.

"B-Because I thought- I thought if I told you now- That it was the right thing-" Kazuko choked back her tears unable to keep up hiding her face. Feeling foolish she pulled away just to hate the streaks beading down her cheeks and she couldn't meet his gaze, "W-We've been spending so much time together. I thought- I didn't want to get in the way is all."

"Get in the way?" Completely astonished that the thought even snowballed into such a thing Bon shook his head pulling himself closer to her, "I love spending time with you. This has been- It's been a really nice time."

"You're just saying that," Kazuko muttered when she wiped at her eyes childishly, "It's been, weird."

Bon dropped her hand when she went to wipe at her face. Idle over the lost touch he didn't fight it though. Only frowning at her choice of words, "...Weird?"

Her shoulders heaved in a haphazard shrug, "You know- Us."

Swallowing the lump of uncertainty that was what she meant, Bon looked away, "...Weird in a good way?"

Sniffling away the last stray tears wanting to linger, Kazuko looked to him. Searching like there was a cut and dry answer to that question. Only to come up empty handed even when she gazed at that oh so familiar perma scowl on her friend, "I've always liked spending time with you. You're my best friend."

Bon's brown eyes closed just for him to lean forward and press his forehead against hers in the moment of the words falling from his mouth, "What if, we were more than best friends?"

Waiting for the tickle in her throat. Or perhaps the profuse sweating of her palms to accommodate such a question. Kazuko waited in a lull for her body to react almost frantically to such a question. For as long as she waited nothing happened. Fearing she took too long to even respond to him, her eyes squeezed shut and found her hands drawing up his arm almost on their own. The touch of her fingers along his jacket knowing how many times they'd held hands crossing bridges, jerked one another around wrestling in the crop fields or simply sat rubbing shoulders on the porch downing homemade popsicles. A tingle running up her forearm until she finally touched skin. Opening her eyes as her arms curled around his neck almost in slow motion, Kazuko held his gaze with his words sitting between them, "...I don't want to lose my best friend, if, things aren't right."

Drawing his arms up around her waist only meant Bon had the gentle leverage to hold himself closer to her. Though what she voiced was a concern Bon had taken all different angles into account. Hardly able to come to any sense in himself without his partner in crime, "I...I like spending time with you too much to let that happen."

An absolutely absurd excuse to even begin to justify how that was a legitimate reason Kazuko couldn't fight the smile spreading like wildfire on her lips, "That's...that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

Having hooked her with that grin Bon pressed his lips into the goofy smile on Kazuko's lips without reservations. A kiss only turning into two goofy idiots smiling into a kiss as they hugged each other tighter, "Made you smile."

"God you're so lame," Kazuko's cheeky smile not going anywhere when her arms tightened around his neck, "We're so lame."

"At a festival," Bon scoffed twanged with self deprecating sarcasm.

"Dancing like a couple of idiots," Kazuko managed through a huge grin.

Once more Bon pressed his forehead against hers just to savor the closeness even in a fleeting few more seconds, "You should have just said yes."

"You don't think I know that now?" She grumbled that he had to point that out.

"Are you going to say no again?"

"You know it's my favorite word."

"Maybe to say, but not to hear."

Biting the hook Kazuko cocked an eyebrow at him, "Alright, what do I like to hear?"

Brimming with quiet the confidence Bon in the little dance formation they'd been slouching into since the beginning, stepped away and lead her into a half ass twirl. Enough that the pleats of her kimono flared out and he was able to take her back into his arms even with the look of confusion etched onto her face. Sudden or not Bon didn't hide his smile, "That I love you."

Perhaps the fifth time she'd heard him say it now. None of the ones before dampened the heat rising electricity that came from those words finding her ears. Kazuko rolled her eyes but it really lost it's effect when she replied, "I love you more."

"Best friends?" Bon turned her words on her with a playful look.

It was enough beating around the bush obviously neither of them could deny it now. Maybe the festival going on around them or just the fact he'd obviously practiced that spin just to master a mediocre version of it to woo her with. Kazuko didn't really concede with how badly she wanted to hear those words more, "How about something more?"

Filled with bubbly vigor Bon scooped her up in a bear hug so fast Kazuko didn't have a chance to rebuke it or not. Giggling like a fool she cupped his face and kissed him earnestly like everyone in the square could see for all she cared. Bon giving his all back into the kiss when her feet hit the ground again. They were a couple of fools meshing into the rest of couples who'd come to this festival. A moment of clarity for each other only to be bursted by one unlikely encroachment.

"Ahem," Shura loudly made it clear she'd seen a lot more than either thoroughly embarrassed exwire wanted someone they knew to see.

"Ms. Kirigakure!" Kazuko and Bon jumping out of their skins. As good as being startled was as both of them forgot to drop the others hand.

A small gesture as she drew a circle in the air, "This, just won me a bet, so thank you." Red in the face Kazuko huffed and began right out the gate that their teacher only came over to harass them. Shura cut her off before the rant even began, "Emergency now. Come on Yukio is gathering the rest."

Emergency? The aira and knight shared a concerned glance at one another. Shura barking at them to hurry it up. Adding in a less than appreciated love birds comment. They did hustle to follow though. Not caring to drop each others hands along the way.


	46. Festive Nightmare

Collected all together the exwires stood in line before Shura who, of course, made them all put the hurry on pause as she got something from the headphone piece hooked into her ear. A groan wasn't wasted on everyone being forced to hold a moment. Previously seeing everyone Kazuko and Bon dropped their hand hold not quick enough for at least Yukio to give a curious pause. More than a sneaking suspicion who Shura had the bet when that she mentioned. They gathered silently with the rest like nothing had just happened in front of the center stage.

"Alright listen up-" Shura snapped her fingers like everyone wasn't already waiting on her, "Find Izumo Kamiki."

Nearly all the cram student's eyes widened at the set of panic that sentence gave. Double take and she was missing from the group. Takara as well.

"Wha-?!" Shima short lived to react the worst to the knowledge, "Where is she?! What happened?!"

"Wait..." Rin furrowed his brows, "We did ask her to help us with the shop tonight...but she never did come did she." Festering the panic Shima was already deep in, Rin looked up at Shura, "Is she ok?"

Chewing the inside of her cheek Shura was clearly on edge, "I'm not sure. I'll explain later." The senior exorcist was in the full swing of mission mode where everyone else were beginning to show the cracks of their worried inexperience as it was their classmate missing, "For now, we just need to find her. Takara is MIA as well, find him."

Yukio stepped up with the concern murmuring around his students, "Will the cram students be enough? Shouldn't we contact the other instructors and exorcists? And Lord Phel-"

"No!" Shura jumped down her coworker's throat so fast that the academies headmaster didn't even get all his name sputtered out. Everyone's eyes widened at that quip directed at Yukio of all people, "Just- Treat this like a top secret mission from the Vatican directly. No one is to inform Mephisto of anything."

That order enough to get Bon and Kazuko to share an odd look with one another. Neither of them trusted the headmaster but to sulk around in his own backyard seemed counterintuitive. No chance to pry into the details when Shura broke back in with the orders.

"Split up, we'll cover more ground quicker that way," Shura was eerily calm unlike the times they'd all had her barking orders at them before, "Stay connected and if anything happens you contact me directly."

Shima an sputtering disaster didn't even leave anyone any wiggle room to formulate a plan. He knew they'd be too late and he knew any talking was just wasting time. Shima bolted in some unplanned direction. Given a good groan from the rest of the class. The remaining declared a good scouting idea of where they'd go to cover ground.

"I'll go through school area," Yukio the first to cross out the hardest for students to look through. That of course being buildings off limits to non instructors.

"We'll head clockwise from the north gate," Bon looked over at Kazuko to affirm she was on board. He was the only one with a headset, from the previous security duty, that between the two of them Bon could get a hold of Mr. Okumura or Ms. Kirigakure.

"We can break apart up there if there's anything up there," Kazuko added seeing as Shura wanted the most ground covered but with the dumb kimono on she didn't have her cell phone or Himawari.

Konekomaru spoke up, "I'll go the opposite way then."

"I'll come to go down and see if she showed up at the booth and then do to the arcade," Rin stepped in line with Konekomaru's itinerary.

Shiemi struck by the one idea no one had, "I'll go find Paku!"

"Good," Yukio nodded liking all their bases covered. He made sure everyone knew not to engage anything that came into hostile territory. Even Rin agreeing that he knew better. On que the rest of the search party dispersed with more of a plan than Shima had minutes before. Heaviness settling in the air when the exwires went to seek out their missing classmates.

Perhaps not the point that it was the furthest part away from where they started but Kazuko had a feeling Bon chose to start off so far away just to reintegrate the moment they were having moments before Ms. Kirigakure disrupted it all. Kazuko didn't mind in fact. Honestly she squeezed his hand tighter as they traversed the gates across the bridge. Bon wasn't about to take that shift lightly.

"We'll find her," He affirmed calmly, "Izumo probably just went off with Paku after Rin asked her to help him and Shima. I know I would."

That wasn't it and Kazuko had to shake her head with a furrowed brow, "No, I texted her yesterday evening. She said she was probably going to help them, so I wasn't the only girl with those two."

"That was awfully nice for that witch," Bon snorted in an attempt to keep it all light hearted.

All of this sat so wrong with the knight. She was at loss of words how to convey it though, "Izumo, isn't that bad. She was the one who originally helped me with Himawari back when we fought the kraken."

"Izumo? The same Izumo who sits in class with us and yells at everyone for breathing too hard?" Bon paused his scan to look over at his friend, "That Izumo."

Earnestly she nodded to that factoid, "Yes! Because of her I was able to figure out Himawari is a demon sword of light!"

"Light?" He mimicked as they trailed down the embankment back towards the regrouping area.

"Light, like of the demon types," Stumped to be giving herself an accidental pop quiz Kazuko fished for all the information she'd dugged up in the past few weeks on demon swords as well as the figments she was able to grab ahold of regarding the type, "Izumo told me about how I might be able to find more about my mom too..."

Thrown a monkey wrench to hear that come out of her mouth of all things, Bon's gaze stuck on her, "And, what did she say?"

Given it was a bit ago on the loose idea of how she could map out her lineage Kazuko still recalled the given idea, "She said I could could hospital documents to Vatican documents on known and unknown demon strands." Bon's look obviously didn't clarify what she really meant so Kazuko tried to filter it down, "I- Well I don't know if I'm part....you know."

"Dumb ass?"

"No!" All she did in return was huff and nudge her shoulder into him, "I- I got told by Amaimon that I was possessed. And then....Izumo asked at the Kyoto Tower if I was a demon." Her eyes drifted down shaded over with the shadow of doubt still plaguing her, "I didn't know what to tell her because...I don't know."

Waiting to be laughed at. Or told how idiotic that all sounded. Kazuko braced for the lecture fueled by her lack of booksmarts. When it didn't come she glanced over at him. All to just find Bon not looking at her at all. Only down at his feet when their steps met out of time on the sidewalk. About to open her mouth Kazuko got interrupted, "...are you still dreaming about him?"

Confused she hadn't switch from Izumo to her nightmares that quickly. Bon clearly did. Catching up Kazuko struggled with a real answer. What came out of it was a tightening grip on his hand and a low murmur, "...every night." Kazuko squeezed his hand, "It's...less when you slept over but...It's not going away."

Concerned if that wasn't obvious enough over this plague of nightmares robbing her of her sleep. Bon didn't favor the sour taste being saved by a demon left him with either. Far from the cry that wracked Kazuko, Bon was still stuck thinking more about the demon that he cared for. About to speak up it was his turn to be put on pause by her words.

"I don't know why...but something doesn't feel right," Kazuko stepped closer even though they were approaching the place where they were told to regroup. Facing the others ogling over them Kazuko couldn't push this unsettling in her bones, "My dreams, Izumo missing, Himawari being a dud, Ms. Shura telling us not to talk to Lord Pheles...Not being able to talk to the headmaster..." She shook her head unable to get rid of the nagging feeling, "Something doesn't feel good about any of this."

Wanting to calm her nerves only got stifled when Bon realized the two of them were the absolute last to rejoin the group. Out of reflex the exwires dropped one another's hand. This time at least no one seemed alert to their presence until after they rejoined them.

"Where's Shima?" Kazuko on high alert seeing no one had found Izumo and Shima and Shura were absent from the group.

Yukio had his hand up to hush the new arrival as soon as words had left his students mouth. Frowning but doing as the gesture suggested Kazuko hung back with Bon and Rin. The lot of them that had returned. Herself and Bon among Rin, Shiemi and Konekomaru. Waited impatiently for Yukio to finish with the directive only he was getting from his headset. Finishing his orders Yukio's hand slowly dropped in time with what he was about to convey to his class.

Shattered when a surge of off putting energy blanketed them from a discerning direction. Right out the gate Rin felt it the strongest. Like a feral moth drawn to a light he bolted against Yukio's commands. The humans had to wait a second more to feel the draw that Rin pursued.

"Yamantaka?!" Konekomaru and Bon echoed themselves realizing what exactly Rin sensed. The Myoda centered spell. Most familiar with the Shima family in it's curation and use. Everyone from Kyoto knew for better or worse who that was.

"Shima!" Bon doing the unthinkable to sprint after Rin.

"Wait! All of you wait!" Yukio ordered with no real gusto as everyone was already leaving. He had no choice but to follow them, "Do not interact! We have a traitor infiltration in the academy!"

"Traitor?!" Bon snarled not giving two damns about that when the Myo-da demon was being summoned on True Cross soil, "Shima must have run into them!"

"Which means Izumo must have been there!" Konekomaru deducted when he sprinted up the pathway Rin was half a dozen strides in front.

'This- This doesn't feel right-' Kazuko could feel the rise in bile not from running after them. But from the unsettled air creeping down her spine. Something was wrong. So very wrong.

Seeing Rin careen into Shura who was already at the top of the plateau. Everyone didn't understand why the son of Satan stopped. To the Kyoto trios dismay they saw exactly what none of them hoped to see.

Kazuko's chest burned as the words fell from her mouth like a fool, "Shima...you're the traitor?"


	47. The Kyoto Traitor

"...you're the traitor?!" Everyone was thinking it, Kazuko was only the quickest one to say it. Fists balled until her knuckles were white and numb didn't even scratch the surface of the anger boiling over in her to be played. Played to a que by someone so under her radar that Kazuko was almost angrier at herself to have been duped. Certainly not the only one to be feeling it. She was the first one to gut react when she was going to storm across the courtyard just to knock some sense into him, "Y-You-" Kazuko fumed locked on to his smug complacent face, "You rat bastard! I thought we were-"

Halted with the rest of the class with a strong flare from above. The light was enough to blind but the emanating heat from the conjured figure ceased even Kazuko and Rin from rushing the accused.

'That feels like-' Kazuko looked down at her hands even as the blinding light was cut off with a mysterious figure popping up before all the teenagers. Drawn away too quickly from the realization that whatever that was felt the same as her sword. She got her attention jerked up when Mephisto was standing his ground between these intruders and his True Cross students.

"Mephisto!" They all echoed the same surprise seeing the headmaster materialize out of nowhere.

From above where the light was so blinding they needed to shield their eyes. A shape of a bird came first. Out of that ambiguous shape formed the very definitive attributes of a helmed man. Quite the entrance as the newcomer came to rest between Shima and the helicopter full of un-identifiable individuals as well as the headmaster and the remaining exwires and Yukio. His flare gone only left the posed man in a formal stance before all the eyes. All the ones behind Shima bowed. None of the students or Mephisto moved a muscle.

"Forgive me," The masked man voice blanked everyone in awe to be transfixed by his ease to demand all focus on him, "I'm finally pleased to meet everyone." He raised his left hand to his chest in a very academic manner but did not bow, only the flick of his tail added to the arrogance in his voice, "I am the leader of the Illuminati Organization. The King of Light, Lucifer."

Light?! Kazuko felt her throat close just as the last syllables come from the faceless man. If everything being said was true, she held something of his knowledge in her dorm room. She was staring down not only another demon. But the demon who kin she had been amassed with all these past months. Before her thoughts snowballed she was yanked from any impulsiveness with Bon grabbing her hand. She didn't have a choice when he wrenched her back to him defensively it not as much for his own sanity with his eyes dead set on Shima not but a few meters away.

"Older brother..." Mephisto the first to move on the True Cross side. Shocking the exwires watched the lanky headmaster down deeply with his arm over his waist coat, "I certainly haven't seen you in quite some time. Heh, the mask fits you well."

"Samuel, lively as ever I see," Lucifer's depiction of the man most of them saw as an odd ball was all to familiar for the humans comforts. They truly weren't on the same grounds as the exwires and exorcists observing and everyone felt that.

Cogs clearly turning in her head Kazuko couldn't believe what she was seeing. The god of light. Kin to her sword. All the questions she could have answered right there in front of her. Simply bypassing Mephisto, Bon, even Mr. Okumura. Unlimited questions raging through her head burying her inside her own thoughts with eyes fixed on Lucifer. Heedless to the lean she began into, Kazuko got the abrupt stop of Mephisto placing his arm out in her direct line of sight. Plucked from her trance she quickly looked over at her headmaster. Who was nonetheless seemed to ignore most of her except putting his arm out.

"We certainly had fun doing this thanks to you brother," Mephisto gingerly tipped his tall hat to an un-phased Lucifer, "But, a time like this seems to call into question what business you have. In such a, remote, area."

While everyone held their voice. Air thick with the dance these two were doing leftmost the humans sidelined at whatever their whim of mercy might be. No one from either side forgetting that simple fact.

Lucifer spread his arms wide and encompassing with a simple gesture, "Ah...we, the Illuminati, come to claim war on the Knights of the True Cross."

The weight of the situation came crashing down on the lot of every ear lending its attention. Seizing the tightness in her chest Kazuko couldn't help the slight step back she did into Bon. He just as rigid as she was when he sought out her hand. Eyes locked forward on Lucifer.

"In one year time, we will revive the god of demons. Satan." Lucifer's clear and concise words were heard bone chillingly so even behind his mask, "Then unifying Assiah and Gehenna. We will return to the original state when light and dark were born." Kazuko felt Bon's grip tighten around her hand just as she did the same. Lucifer's words igniting the fight or flight in everyone from True Cross, "By doing so. We will be free from affliction. The world will truly be peaceful." Though behind his mask everyone felt Lucifer's gaze hover over each and everyone of them before resting on Mephisto and the young female beside him, "We do not forgive those who will try and stand in the way of our goal. But, we always open our doors to those who will listen." He drew out a pause when his fixation became almost solely on the headmaster, "Samuel...for the last time, I'm asking you as your brother. Bring what you've taken from my kin even, and we will welcome you and the girl you've given it to."

Realizing that stare she'd received was meant for her. Kazuko had a moment to register what in the world Lucifer meant by his words to Mephisto. But it left the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Himawari so far away and yet such a strong recognizable sensation was coming to her core just standing near this Lucifer individual. He had all the answers. She could sense it down to her core. Mephisto was stringing her along and she was slowly having a harder time fighting off that plaguing thought of who was right and who was wrong.

"Impossible!" The boom from Mephisto caught everyone off guard, "To come forth on all the corpses while longing for the heavens. I think peace is truly achieved when different things thrive together."

Lucifer's eyes closed, "Why is it we must preserve such an existence with the burden of such responsibilities and pain? Such as the burden you've bestowed upon this human."

Attention darted to Kazuko. A moment of reprise when Lucifer's heavy gaze laid itself on her. Being stared down or observed she wasn't sure. When her grip mindlessly left Bon's though Kazuko heard him rebuke the action knowing something stupid was coming. Mephisto throughout his arm stopping anyone from passing him to be at the dumb girls side. Even Lord Pheles gritted his teeth seeing what this foolish human was doing. Nothing short of a passing thought she was also a traitor among his students least he forget the Shima boy slipped under his radar. Breathes held, Lucifer's attention did not differ from the mere child standing in front of him.

Poised as he was when he spoke with Mephisto, he raised a gloved hand turned up like he was offering her something, "You have my kin, but they've listened and now become to weak for doing so. It seems you could have been more useful than any first thought." Lucifer closed his eyes almost forlorn with some plagued thought. A simple shake to his head, "I don't wish to see those of light suffer by the hands of mishandling." His attention obviously skimming to Mephisto before resting back on the exwire. The echo of his boots as Lucifer approached the unflinching human across the plateau could have been deafening to those watching.

Up close even his presence was lung crushing. Kazuko struggling her best to ignore the nagging fact she shouldn't have plucked herself from the crowd like this. Hesitant this was the wrong choice she still needed some head way with her sword. She wouldn't have told Bon no to the Festival if to some extent she was becoming desperate to figure out her sword. Something about all of this told her the answer to Himawari was buried among it. Deadly or not. She needed to know.

Lucifer's hand came back up. This time not as an offer. Instead he cupped her chin like Mephisto had done many a times. Much gentler than the headmaster though as he simply turned her face up to the slightly taller man. The only other sensation she got was his white tail coiling around both their ankles like it had a mind of its own. A shout from behind her. Surely Bon or even Rin. It didn't matter though Lucifer's all engulfing existence sunk into her bones and stole her senses onto him and only him, "This once, as we forge into a great battle, I'll bestow a favor for you have won over my kin and survived the trials far greater than any test subject. Seems the vial could not and would not be enough to contain you. With all graciousness extended, I hope you see a side worth fighting for little light flower."

A spark no one could see even in the split seconds when Lucifer's hand dropped from Kazuko's face to pluck something at her kimono. In a flash his magic was all but hidden before the flare that blinded all save for the exwire it stole the breath from. She could hear a gargled call to her. But the glare was too strong when Lucifer's mask waned from her view. Succumbing to the buckle in her knees Kazuko waited to feel the thud of the ground under her limp body. All but astounded to be caught at inhuman speed. While her hearing was that of muffled nothingness Kazuko struggled to keep the grip on her sight. Even when her glazed over eyes fell onto Mephisto hefting her up in his arms. All that and the rat bastard at least didn't let her drop dead to the ground. Resenting it there was nothing she could do now when her body felt like warm jelly filling with a solum hum she so desperately missed.

Kazuko grappled with the ludicrous feeling she was feeling if it was real or she was really dying. So familiar but so far away. Her throat closed when it reverberated in the very fibers of her being. 

'-We fear none-'

"Himawari!" She choked out the scream Kazuko was sure was to herself but the look she found from everyone quickly made her face turn red after the near death experience they all thought she had.

"Good," Mephisto laxly pulled her up and pushed her off into the arms of Bon and Konekomaru who'd rushed her when Kazuko buckled down, "You're not dead."

"Kazuko!" Bon, with Konekomaru's help, got their friend back on two feet even with the drunken stumble she had. Clutching at Bon's tux Kazuko felt her senses returning with a sharp acuity she certainly didn't have before. Jerking her head up even with her friends holding her up Kazuko saw Lucifer linger on her only a moment before. He knew what she could feel now. Not an answer to a question. In fact it left more. But the hum of the long forgotten power surged through her body like it was demanding her attention. Leaving her but a frazzled mess to her classmates. Best she could do was lull her head over into Bon's shoulder when Lucifer's attention turned to the bigger picture and Mephisto.

"Everyone, should give it some thought," Lucifer composure back to as distance as when he ascended down amidst the fray, "Let's all do our best to never go easy on one another."

"Hey wait!" Rin the dumbest one to bark out at the man who clearly could outdo anyone standing on the same stage, "Give us back Izumo!"

Where everyone bit down at Rin's bullheadedness to put them in danger. Lucifer simply turned away, "No, I'll be taking the girl. We need her for our plan."

"W-Wait-" Kazuko pushed off of Bon even against his and Konekomaru's better judgement, "You can't-"

Her call was spoken right over like it no longer matter, "If you'll excuse me we'll- ACK!"

"Commander!" The single female standing near Shima lurched forward to catch the demon king wracked with a coughing fit. As prepared more men moved around and no one got a word in edgewise when Lucifer disappeared among his group. The woman who'd caught the king looked over to Shima who remained un-phased with Izumo in his grasp, "Shima, you come as well."

"W-Wait?!" Rin panicked seeing Kazuko in a daze hardly in commission and not anyone else doing anything, "You can't- What are you doing with our friends?! Hey! What did you do to-" Frantic Rin whipped around to Mephisto, "Are you just going to stay quiet and watch!? He did something to Kazuko- And Shima and Izumo they can't just-"

"No one can do a thing against the King of Light," Mephisto's collected tone shocked even Kazuko when he spoke to Rin, "Although he's weaken, this individual is Gehenna's most pervasive person." Mephisto's wild eyes were caught by the son of satan only in a glimpse under the brim of his hat, "Don't you feel it? Even the humans know. Sense it to-"

Rin lurched forward pulling Kurikara from his hip, "I'll stop it!" No amount of warning from the Kyoto trio remaining stopped him.

Kazuko screamed out for Rin to back down. Lucky for him, or perhaps not, Shima countered the attack directed for Lucifer. It was nothing but a simple deflection with his k'rik. The onlooking True Cross individual's felt the resonating clash of power even this far away.

Out of ideas Kazuko stepped away from Bon and screamed her heart out, "You dumb fuck! What are you doing?! I- I thought we were going to be knights together- Shima I-"

Charismatic about it all Rin backed down when Shima wasn't letting him pass. Nothing short of a stern smile Shima hefted his weapon up on his shoulder as his new comrades loaded Izumo and the rest of them, "Yeah well, figured we'd be a lot of things. Thought you were better than this too Zuzu. You'll see though it's not all its cracked up to be to serve the winning side."

"Shima!" Rin roared readying another strike out at his friend.

"Heh," Shima was back and out of the way before Rin could think about it, "From now on, you'll need to learn how to kill people if you want to save your ideals."

His words hung heavy enough that the out right rage and reaction Rin or Kazuko had drained from them. They took a step back fathoming what his words meant in reality. Until finally the one with the loudest voice finally spoke up.

"...what is that...Shima," Bon shouldered himself past Kazuko for the first time since stumbling up to the makeshift helicopter pad. Temples twitching Bon barked out at his friend, "Get back here!"

Completely blown off Shima pressed his hands together in a quick chant calling back his familiar to the confines of his k'rik. Bon's words nothing to him as he looked up at all the faces on him, "Everyone, this is thanks for trusting me up until now." His face didn't change even in the slightest, "But in the end, this is as far as it goes." He turned away towards the Illuminati helicopter, "Well then, farewell."

Top popped off the anger he'd bottled down with self preservation Bon was by all meanings frothing at this point, "What's with a shit goodbye?! You think I'll take that as acceptable?! Shima! Renzo get back-"

"Bon stop!" Kazuko grabbed the raging fool with her arms thrown around his waist. It was all she could do to call him back down to sanity even as the door shut behind their friend on the helicopter. His tense frame under her touch Kazuko ceased the screaming up at the sky but there wasn't a relaxed muscle in his body. Even when Kazuko squeezed him tight with her face buried in his back, "...he's, gone."

Heaviness hung in the air. Even when the brutish winds of the helicopter blades were long gone it still felt like if anyone were to take a deep breath it would be stolen from their lungs. All save for Mephisto who's tone was no different than any other day.

"Well, he did say it was a declaration of war," The headmaster's eyes cast upwards to the darkening night sky. Collectively the remaining exwires and their teacher turned concerned to the tall man, "He has certainly torn our sails now. Earlier the King of Light destroyed the main barrier during the Festival's first act. The Seraphim's recent explosion elsewhere, simply was enough to take down our smaller barrier." Mephisto stepped to the concrete railing of the plateau were everything just took place. Casting a wide gesture out over True Cross his explanation was in action, "Take a look now."

Taking form over head and as far as the eye could stretch, demons were amassing over the city. Humming with fear as they swarmed from all angles. Danger soon to ensue with panic.

"Lower class- No-" Yukio first to be astonished tried to count all he saw, "Middle class demons coming as well?!"

"I have a feeling, the other branches around the world are in similar chaos," Mephisto uncharacteristically calm for what was happening, "As such, I must take control. Mr. Okumura!"

Yukio startled ripped his attention from the horror unfolding before him and his class, "Y-Yes?!"

Collected Mephisto relayed his order, "As of right now, I order you to lead the exwires here now to go and rescue Ms. Kamiki."

"Me and- And just the exwires?! Sir are you sure?" Yukio tentative about not only taking his twin but also any form of control he might have lost over the Kyoto group with Shima's betrayal.

"I'll send reinforcements as soon as I can of course," Mephisto turned with an almost out of place smile on his lips, "Take Takara with you. He is in fact a third party exorcist I hired to play, middle ground, so to speak, for you and your exwires." Before anyone could rebuke this Mephisto added to their security, "He has the ability of an upper class exorcist so rest assured he can help. He also knows where you must go."

"Wait- What about Shima-" Rin staking his claim in leaving no one left behind. He wasn't about to believe a single action by his friend that unraveled in front of them.

Mephisto refused to meet any of the Kyoto trio's faces. Simply turning away, "I lack the right information on Renzo Shima. With the lack of ability to explain why he did this. However, as of now. As unfavorable as it maybe. We must accept the fact he was truly the Illuminati spy-"

"Shut up!" Vastly out of character Kazuko exploded right in the headmaster's face and in front of everyone, "Shut your damn mouth you lying bastard! You-" Kazuko's fist knotted in a hefty part of Mephisto's suit even as she trembled with the action, "You know nothing! What- What just happened you can't just-"

"Ms. Shenshi-" Mephisto grabbed her wrist. To the blind eye it appeared he only pulled her grip off his jacket. When in fact he twisted her wrist hard enough the wrenching action forced her to let go with an underhanded breath. His eyes glimmered with a threatening amount of tension for her to watch her tongue. Words even worse when he spoke at her and not to her, "It seems you have suffered some unexplainable trauma." His grip tightened but she refused to break eye contact even when tears threatened along her lashes, "I feel it best you come back with me, immediately."

"Wait I-" She tried to release herself from his grip. Even glancing back at Bon who in his own awe still wasn't processing everything that had happened. Indeed though she had been as singled out by Lucifer as the two exwires now missing. But she was still among them. Worried and confused stares confirmed that.

"Bring Izumo Kamiki back!" Mephisto announced the formal mission even as he pulled Kazuko to his side like an dog refusing to heel. Kazuko fought it. Even trying to tear away back to Bon and Konekomaru. It was useless. Mephisto drug her away and even when Bon tried to interfere in the fray Yukio swept him up in it. Yet another demon king getting the best of the human before she could have a real say in it.


	48. The Night of Before

Door slammed behind them Kazuko was able to tear herself from the iron cladded grip only after Lord Pheles eased up in the confines of his office. What wasn't at ease was the frothing anger and confusion taking over the exwire. Still even after the brisk cart off from the scene of the betrayal none of the hum in her body calmed down. Not sure she still felt the effects of what Lucifer did to her. Or something else. Kazuko slipped into panic mode.

Fist fulls of his white jacket did not enter her mind that confronting the man as such may end poorly for her, "You?! What- What did that man do?! Why- What the hell was brother for?!" Kazuko jerked on his coat forgetting who she was even screaming at, "Why did he know me?!"

Swifter than she'd expected Kazuko had her grip torn from his jacket in a painful twist of her wrists. Yelping she released only to be pushed back forcefully by a pensive Mephisto, "You're sword is fixed, not for better lack of laziness now on your part."

"Fixed?" Kazuko grew more confused, "What did he do to me?! What did he do to Shima? Why aren't you upset?! Is this some kind of fucking game to you?!"

Green eyes narrowing on her the words that followed shocked the exwire a bit, "Yes, this is a game." Before Kazuko could rebuke anything to him Mephisto loomed over her willing her to know holding her tongue was the best idea now, "Life had and will always be just that and now it's an active battlefield. I firmly encourage you not to make more enemies than friends."

Tensing her jaw Kazuko wanted to shrink away from the taller man now. He wasn't budging between her and door. The look on her face obviously read how hard her wheels were turning to escape and Mephisto realized neglected his side projects had really allowed his brother to get the slip on him.

Tense as the situation Mephisto tried to rail in getting her back under his wing, "We are under attack, our way of life is under attack-"

"No! That is your way of life!" Kazuko blurted out fully sidestepping the fact she was still in the presence of her superior, "Those- Those are demons! This shit it's-"

Fully finished with her tone Mephisto lashed out with a quick clout against her cheek,"This shit, is and has always been here that is why exorcists exist," He at least satisfied to see her shut up now, "You came here and accepted a demon sword with the intent of fighting. Do not act like a child or else those nightmares won't be the only thing plaguing you now."

A bone chilling shiver shot up Kazuko's spine. How did he know? Like it had all lagged until now she dawned on the fact Mephisto brought Amaimon into her training. Much like Himawari and other aspects of her life he held intimate knowledge of. Amaimon fell right into that category. Stomach lurching and eyes widening she stepped back, "...you...they're dreams, that's it- Nothing you-"

Mephisto pushed himself over her. Towering over the ewire with a twisted complacent look on his pointed features that nearly made her shriek. Until now Kazuko had never seen Lord Pheles as anything but the annoying headmaster. Mephisto was reminding her firmly how insignificant she really could be. Even the Impure King had nothing on the glowering stare he bared down on her with.

"You just sealed the deal with the temple boy, do you really care to cause a stir right after what your own friend did?" Mephisto's calculating depiction of what had just happened filtering in to reflect all the impulsive selfish things she'd just done. Kazuko didn't stand up to Lucifer to defend her friends. She'd done so for the answers she wasn't getting. Like an impatient child she was. Mephisto simply reminding her of that, "Yes there are things I haven't told you but how are you supposed to grow if everything is handed to you? Do you think the boy would care for a spoiled brat? Do you think your mother would have liked to find her child demanding everything be handed to her."

"No- I don't mean-"

"Choose your words carefully," Mephisto's hungry gaze didn't shift from her even when Kazuko edged away, "Your loved ones just watched the 'bad guy' kindle a demon in you...do you really want to change sides all of a sudden?"

"I'm not changing sides!" So claustrophobic from Mephisto bearing down on her Kazuko finally pushed him away sweating like a fool, "I- I-" Words choked in her throat Kazuko tried to swallow her distress but it fluttered to life in her chest the moment her eyes opened to see the demon in him reflect in Mephisto's eyes. There was so much she didn't know and it was becoming dangerous. In half a breath he threatened Bon and divulged her night terrors all in one.

Twisted into her thoughts once more Mephisto let up glad seeing the worrying exwire fold back into herself much like she'd done before. Sure the demon sword was one thing but if he kept her in the dark then he found the upper hand to keep his chest pieces in place. This was all a game in the end wasn't it?

"...Did he..do something to me?" Kazuko piped up fearful of the answer she needed to hear but didn't want.

Perhaps the excitement of his older making the first move after all these years. Or tying up these loose ends simply meant he could move onto bigger things. Mephisto allowed a slip back into the headmaster role she was by far more familiar with, "You figured out what kind of demon inhabits that sword, yes?"

Blinking a little thrown for a loop with a question more suited in a classroom. Kazuko furrowed her brows unsure of his game, "...yes, a light demon. But what does that-"

"You're smart enough," Mephisto breached the door he'd kept closed and out of her line of sight, "Figure it out, things are laid out for you. Simply play the game."

Leery of how easily he was suddenly letting her go. Kazuko stepped half a foot from the threshold and turned to the headmaster. For the most part the gut wrenching fear she'd gotten from him seemed all but gone. Like threatening her never happened. Too soon to speak Mephisto leaned down with his lips her ear, "Do yourself and the temple boy a favor, take reprise in a second chance. The King of Light won't be so kind to help you a second time without compensation little knight."

Whooshed out the door on such a note Kazuko clutched at her kimono. Suddenly realizing she wasn't even dressed appropriately to pick a fight. Yet alone the distance she was from her sword to have any right to stand up against the lions in this world. Later than she thought it should be Kazuko worried about the sensation humming in her still. Something about it subsided though with Mephisto not being too concerned that she was a traitor. Or else she assumed he wouldn't have let her go.

Tightly gripping the collar of her kimono Kazuko looked back at the closed door. Then down at the ridiculous article she found herself caught in. Everything too much to deal with she knew at least going back to her dorm would give her the solace of being closed off from all this. Things weren't sinking in yet. They couldn't sink in yet.

Shaken with the words parted onto her by Mephisto. Likewise with the grand betrayal and kidnapping of two of their classmates only shot through the heart by the awry suddenness Lucifer plucked within her being. All of it left Kazuko feeling ragged and without a real plan of what she should feel yet alone do after. Hardly thinking about the fact she and everyone else were on a goose chase with the mysterious Takara knowing more than even Yukio did. It left the air unsettled to say the least.

Half a thought to check her phone to reach out for Bon. Konekomaru even. But it plagued her that this stupid kimono meant she was swordless and phone less. Worrying her slightly if she did have her phone it would just bother them. Kazuko tried to ignore the nagging thought they distrusted her now after Shima's stunt. No matter she only had the thought of it almost back to her dorm at anyways.

From the ground looking up Kazuko stood rooted in the cool night air. Eyes seeking out her dorm window. Only to swallow the fact that the strong hum she felt centralized from the closed window of her upper story dorm room. Needing little more conformation than that Kazuko knew whatever Lucifer had done did revolve around Himawari. Mephisto presenting the details were things she'd already learned. Her turn to lay it out for herself now since the addition of her just asking to be handed things left a sour taste in her mouth. Kazuko didn't need to have Bon or her mother come from the vain lips of that demon.

Truding up to turn in the day she knew none of this could be solved with the hours left in the day. Not a soul responding to her outreach for comfort left Kazuko figuring sleep would be the best cure all for the day. Drained for all forms of emotion she had little more than staggered moment lapse her judgement when she opened her door.

"B-Bon?"

His name left her lips more like affirming the figure in her bed really was him and not an illusion. There wasn't a real stir when she called his name. Arm draped over his face, laid out on his back Kazuko stepped into the room as silently as she could manage. The hushed click of the door behind her doing nothing to get his attention. Closer look in the dim light her eyes had to adjust to only see him partially out of his tuxedo.

Glancing around she saw his jacket wadded up on her desk. Beside it Himawari sat. Noiseless in the room. But she felt the strongest hum in her bones since the first time she fought the naberius. No denying it was an intoxicating feeling. She pushed it aside to address the more pressing matter.

Bon certainly was the one uninvited in her bed. Kazuko wasn't going to tell him off though. In reality she'd wished he'd been there when Mephisto flipped his true colors on her. No use now hiding behind him. They weren't at the sect anymore.

Stepping carefully to the middle of her room Kazuko knew how Bon was when he didn't want to talk. Not unfamiliar with his temper she presumed this was the quietest place he could manage without blowing a fuse over Shima. That she accepted and allowed him solace for the moment as she rid herself of the kimono. It carrying it's own emotional significance as she wondered if she'd be able to see the moment Bon asked her out wearing it. Or if she was to plagued by the idea of Shima and the Illuminati.

Shedding the garment with little concern Bon would cop a look. Kazuko's gaze lingered on her sword. Sheathed and unmoving the unnatural call to it was crushing. Was it thanks to Lucifer? Or was that all just a placebo effect of fear flooding her system after being waged in a war she never thought she'd fight in. Too much she forced herself to tear her eyes from it with the kimonos fabric clutched to her chest. Worse off perhaps when she saw the ragged heave to Bon's chest. Kazuko heart stopped with one gut clenching realization.

Bon was crying.

Dropping every thought in her mind Kazuko's chest tightened with the guilt she hadn't picked up on it sooner. Without compromise she through her kimono in a wad with his jacket. Not an ounce paying attention to her topless self as she had no idea how long he'd been laying in her bed crying. Even before she escaped the grasps of Mephisto.

Kazuko could count on one hand how many times she'd seen Bon cry. So few in fact that the only other occasions before had her in tears ages before he'd shed even one. For him to be strewn out in her bed without even telling her was more than Kazuko emotionally knew what to do with.

Past thinking rationally Kazuko stumbled to the edge of her bed. The arm that wasn't across his face clutching the top blanket of her unkempt bed with white knuckles. Coaxing his name a few times from her mouth got Kazuko about as far as when she first came in. Lost for fixing this all she watched him rub at his face with his shirt sleeve and ignore her words. Losing footing she struggled to make it better in the moment. All she could think of was what she wanted when she was upset. To be close. To be held. That's really all she could offer.

Her knee baring most her weight on the edge of her bed. Kazuko did her best to quietly crawl up not just onto the bed. But on top of her distressed other half. Leg carefully swung over him Kazuko didn't bare her until weight down on him until she knew she sat high enough on his hips that it wasn't uncomfortable. Only a few fidgeting adjustments before she sunk her weight into him. Even clearer now with the stifled rise and fall to his chest Bon foolishly hide from her.

Pointless now Kazuko stared down at him under her. Not much light but from the nearly full moon and the street lamps being kept on as emergency protocols were being enacted. Still the noise from the outside was nothing but muffled to the exwires inside.

What seemed like a long time was merely a few seconds that felt like a lifetime. Sluggish about it Bon removed his arm from his face to see the newcomer who'd placed herself on top of him in her very own bed. Brown tired eyes focussed up at her even with the puffy redness from tears that stopped long before the pain did. Forgetting to be bashful as Kazuko straddled him shirtless. His eyes never fell lower than those slate ones fixated on him in the glimmer of night light.

Wordlessly Kazuko opened her arms. Bon's bottom lip trembled. He sat up so fast to latch into the hug she was pushed back a little in his lap with those arms bolting themselves around her torso. Shoulders trembling his sobs were reignited with a rib crushing tightness to his hug. Struggling to be still as he craved to only be closer when the tears streamed down his scruffy cheeks. Kazuko pulled his face into her neck. Just for the feasibility to hide her own sorrow away in the crook of his neck.

Vulnerable to the weight of his anguish Kazuko fought with herself to choke down the sobs bubbling up in her throat. This wasn't about her and she didn't want to waiver when Bon needed someone strong so badly. Distracting herself in the moment she began peppering kisses all along his neck.

First one to just get her lips to stop trembling. A second to quell the screaming in her mind. Then another because the warmth of his skin on her lips soothed the ache in her taxed mind. Lost for the count her lips hardly left his skin as Bon's tears turned from the the tightness he hugged her with. To the lull in his neck as his arms relaxed from around her chest to drop lazily around her hips. Followed with the slow lazy trace of circles on the bare skin of her sides that pacified the nightmarish hell in his head.

Distracted with the mindless movements Kazuko's lips lead her along his jawline. Until they were face to face for the first time since she'd come back to find him alone in her room. A moment with the fatigue behind their eyes matching in one another. It was sealed with a full blown kiss.

Arms coming around his neck. His tracing down her bare spine. The feeling of her skin something indescribable as Bon found his hands roaming further than intended. What little difference it made before to have her shirtless. All of a sudden it was all he could think of. Like cotton in his mouth he struggled to swallow with a slight tug to his bottom lip. Kazuko noticed. Oh did she notice.

Firmly pushing him back down on the bed she slid herself back down where she started on the bed. Just enough so her core sat atop his hips. Hazed over but eyes still locked Bon helped her unbutton the formal white shirt now so wrinkled it was better off removed. Both pairs of hands as shaky and fumbling with the line of buttons that only provided a minor blockade. The moment the one around his collar was gone she pushed aside the stark white fabric.

No matter how many times she reminded herself they grew up together couldn't tear the flutter in her stomach seeing him half shirtless under her. Surely sharing it since she'd forgotten a while ago that she'd straddled him shirtless. Heedless to thought Kazuko ran her hands up his chest. Palms pressed flush to his skin just as she lightly scraped her nails along his skin. A beautiful distraction when the dust of pink found it's life on his cheeks and Bon had to take a sharp deep breath to calm down with a semblance of control. She'd forgotten what control was long before this. The sweet hum in her bones making her drunk on the closeness between them restored from previous events.

The addition of her lips trailed slow kisses up from his upper navel to his chest. When Kazuko had half a mind to gaze up at him. Eyes half lidded and glazed over, she watched him with her lips pressed to the apex of his bare chest. Bon fixated down on her. Until his hands came up and pushed the stray mess of hair off her forehead. Electricity in every moment their skin came in contact. When his hand moved from brushing the hair back to cupping his cheek Bon's breathing hitched when Kazuko closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his touch. Willingly.

Leaning down he stole a kiss that pulled her back up on top of him. Refusing to lose the touch of their lips Kazuko crawled her way up the length of him. Bon's arms coming around her waist. Stray hands gripping her hips with a firm squeeze. Not expecting to earn a moan. Little knowledge of what her moan would even sound like. What bubbled in her throat between their kiss was intoxicating to hear. Their kiss only deepened with the curious hands.

Heat between their bodies. In the drug of nothing feeling better than following stray touches. Kazuko struggled to hear the mumble he managed against her lips, "...don't leave me. Please. Please don't go."

She shook her head. Pressing her forehead into his as her body followed the motions of Bon rolling his hips up into her. Bottoms clothed but for how long neither knew or cared. This was better than reality. Touch of her bare chest down on his with fistfuls of the hair at the nape of his neck while Bon's hands clutched and held onto her body gave her so little incentive to want nothing but to be here always, "I won't go-" She shook her head, lips meeting with the same amount of needy messy kisses as it heated up between them, eyes closed so tight as she rode the feeling of their bodies, "I won't ever go."

Bon pulled her down on him. Pushing up into her to meet the curves of her body, "Don't leave me. I need you. I need you so much."

Resting arms on either side of his head just enough to prop herself up so their eyes met. Kazuko could only assumed she shared the same messy out of place look of desperation as the exwire under her. At least now, Bon wasn't crying. She needed him not to cry just to hold it together herself. Kazuko rested her forehead against his with eyes hardly able to focus down on him under her, "I love you."

Bon squeezed fistfuls of her sides. Rolling himself up against her just as Kazuko's body met him just as well. Hungrily he kissed her. Rougher than times before, "I love you more." Just the whisper of his voice between the thin veil of the night before and the night of. Purgatory where things had yet to settle in. Where things didn't quite count yet.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Heat rising in her chest until the it threatened to pour past her lips, nose, eyes, any orifice it could escape from, all became nearly too great for her to push down. Nothing like the stomach lurching need to vomit. This was a choking heat she'd felt many a times when gripping her sword. Like an overflowing cup there was nothing but sheer tension keeping in what wanted to escape her.

When Kazuko raised her hands to wipe at her mouth like it was slowly oozing out of her. She found the absolute nothingness utterly terrifying but familiar all the same. Knowing now this was the dream. The exwire tried to take a deep breath. What she got was a blockage over her mouth. Not that of something covering it though. The restriction of her breathing didn't stem from what may have covered her mouth in the dark. It was a hand. Clammy and cold. Curled around her throat.

Lungs burning she wasn't all that panicked. In fact serenely calm to contest a dire situation. Void like darkness stealing her senses save for the pressure around her throat. Kazuko could still feel the bubbling of warmth spreading through her limbs. Such a drastic difference from the emptiness she found herself floating in.

Lacking the terror of her breath being stolen from her. Her hands came up slowly to her neck looking for what was causing the difficulty. Oddly no ounce of panic the longer she went without a breath. Hands coming to rest on her neck Kazuko grabbed absolutely nothing.

Peculiar as the restriction if her breathing didn't cease when her touch found the skin of her bare throat. It persisted even after the discovery. And when she tightened her own hands around her throat the real surprise came. An explosion of light for the dark nightmare. Be it as brief as it was. And as fleeting the shimmer of the flash lingered in her optics. Kazuko received the startle of her life.

Amaimon. In arms reach. Face to face with her concealed in the emptiness only to be exposed by the bang of light from the pop she received choking herself. Fear creeping up on the passive emotions that had lulled her to just exist in the dream. The tightness that stole her breath grew firmer. And the warmth in behind her body flickered and ignited to a burning sensation that only hurt more and more with each passing second.

Lead into the desperation like a bad habit she tried calling out to the face she knew had to be inches from hers. This darkness ate it all. Not a peep left her screaming mouth. Trying harder and harder with what was the simple fact she couldn't breath suddenly turned into full blown fear. What upset her so much was the silence. Before the scream echoing through her became known to her. This vacant stare she only caught a glimpse of in utter complacency was nothing she'd fallen to before. Always bone rattling screams and ear piercing howls. None of that.

Mephisto's threat flung itself into her mind. So soon and so quickly Kazuko worried he did suspect her to be a traitor. There was no way for him to think that though! She spun her wheels over and over with the encroaching feeling of the heat rising to a boiling point. Ignored in the dark dreamscape she thought she controlled. Kazuko's legs gave way too quickly. Curling into the fetal position she grabbed at her throat. Scratching and clawing for her voice to be back. For sound to return. Nothing. Even as the burning in her body peaked like she swore her skin would melt right from her bones. Tightening the grip on her own throat Kazuko didn't even care if she crushed her own windpipe when her body was no longer her own. Parting her lips to shriek out in fear and pain. She was stifled now with a cold hand clasping over her mouth.

If the darkness wasn't familiar enough. The hand covering her mouth was throwing her back to feelings she ever forgot having all together. Eyes fluttering open Kazuko didn't jerk back when she saw Amaimon crouched down in front of her. Hardly able to make him out. Though he looked more like himself than any of the misfigured reptialan shapes she'd been plagued with before.

Almost like her body told her to be angry. Such as she was when he pulled this crap on her when training. Kazuko fought it down though when the burning in her subsided from the peak it nearly broke from. Wide eyed she didn't move to push his hand away like she always did. Instead she remained wadded up in front of him in the barely legible glimmer of inkinesss surrounding them.

The first time since she'd even seen the demon this close after Kyoto. Kazuko had to wonder if any of this meant anything. Or her mind was just finally breaking after all that had happened. Amaimon looked about himself. Perhaps quieter since she couldn't recall the last time he was silent. Weary was all that came to her mind at first. Until her gaze lightened on the blood soaked puncture holes littering his torso. Even blood crusted lacerations to his elbows and all down his legs. Hardly able to tell where there wasn't blood soaked fabric on him. Kazuko quickly looked back up to his face. About to talk over his hand covering her face when Amaimon finally broke his silence.

"...you smell different..." The sound of his flat lined tone didn't sync up to the movement on his pale lips. Kazuko found herself straining so desperately hard to hear him. Absorded into understand him she leaned in expecting nothing like what his lips, "...Yua-"

Jarred awake violently enough she didn't even recognize the twitch in her limbs until the weight on her chest kept her fairly rooted in place. Eyes thrown open wide Kazuko heard the faint echo in the morning silence of her dorm. Quick to turn move only revealed Bon's sleeping form curled up on her chest. Immobilized with his arm and leg over her body and legs. And the mass of his brown and blond curls tickling her face as he remained asleep with his cheek mashed into her chest. Kazuko took a moment to realize the reason it might have been hard to breath was the mass of hair in her face. Or even the tight hold she had no idea how long they'd been in.

Sighing heavily she didn't want to move even if she could. Kazuko relaxed back into the bed and adjusted her arm so she could pull Bon closer. The nagging feeling of Himawari across the room persisted even as she was hardly awake. Kazuko pushed it away though. That and the fiendish feeling from the nightmare. All but the faint touch on her mouth was shuffled away when she hugged Bon's sleeping body closer to her.

Shirtless, as was the one snuggled into her, Kazuko took in a well deserved deep breath. Even burying her nose in Bon's hair to savor the comforting smell. Slack jawed and curled into her Kazuko figured it was morning. With only clips and tidbits of what happened before they fell asleep to go on. It was a lot and at the moment she just let her body melt into the real warmth of the body with her in bed. There was so much too focus on in her mind. And all she wanted to do was hear the soft sound of Bon's breathing in the early morning. What else could be done so early after all hell broke loose. Kazuko let out a long breath before pressing her lips to the top of his head. Only to just give in and close her eyes to the onset of daylight. Hardly enough light to make it past her shades, morning was coming and with it war.


	49. Better with You, Amazing as Us

No idea when they would return added an element of terror un-felt really to the exwires yet. As any mission before this had been cut and dry. This not so much. Muddled in emotions and clouded in confusion for who knew what. Packing for such an endeavor was difficult. To say the least.

"Everyone is out? Alright, yeah uh huh," Bon's grip on his phone tightened. Kazuko simply keeping her head down staring at her feet. Both of them loitered around with their baggage at the terminal when Bon stepped away to call his mom. Childishly she wanted to hear Ms. Suguro's voice but wasn't about to demand the phone from Bon. He nodded to the one sided conversation she heard quips of but knew far too much about, "You too, mom. Yeah I'll call again."

Simply a click and Kazuko watched her chance to seek any comfort from her surrogate mother gone. Her eyes met Bon's if only for a moment, "...you should have told her you loved her."

Stuffing his phone into his puffy outdoor vest Bon shook his head disregarding her like he'd done most the morning, "Tell her yourself."

The interaction short lived when he stuck his ear buds back in. Tuning most everything out. A rising neediness in her gut plaguing her since the wee morning hours when she woke with another nightmare. Unlike others but now really wasn't the time. She chalked it up to stress. Still it didn't negate the crazy want to stay in that locked embraced with him in bed. But like most good things. They came to an end.

All exwires and Yukio, as well as a newly revealed Taraka, were at the train terminal within the time requirements. Bitter sweet as it was to have Paku send them off. Kazuko and Konekomaru even had to drop their gaze when Shiemi promised Paku they'd bring Izumo back safely. For them Shima was an entirely different story. Still no one had said a thing among the trio remaining.

On the train Yukio asked if everyone would simply stay close. Making his job as a teacher on a mission much easier. Everyone obliged as even Rin wasn't in the mood to test his boundaries on this. Heaviness saturated the air that no one really wanted to talk about yet. The force to face on this mission an entirely different thing.

Kazuko tightened her grip on the train's handle. Nothing short of a little jostle in the train's cabin as it turned a corner and Bon leaned into her back. Distinctly distancing himself and refusing to speak more than a few parting words if addressed. And that was to literally anyone. Kazuko at least had to be thankful for the lingering he did near her. Presumably that he felt Kazuko would deflect any prying questions his way being his real reason to stick close. She still let herself fixate on the lone feeling of their night before even if it was in snippets and unclear memories. Unsure if Bon felt the same. Kazuko drowning her anxieties in the wistfulness of it all.

"Where exactly are we goin?" Rin popped off. Yukio or Takara hadn't been clear on that. Everyone perked up when Rin asked the question. Save for Bon who remained behind Kazuko staring at his phone.

Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Near the Inari Shrine in the Shimane Prefecture."

"That's where they are," Takara's muppet popped off brashly. Though his face half asleep like it always was gave Konekomaru another reason to leave him with a wide berth. Seeing as he now out ranked Mr. Okumura and no one had known it.

"We're heading to the Haneda airport to catch a plane there," Yukio added matter of factly.

"A plane?!" Rin nearly shrieked. The confines of the crowded cabin doing very little to dampen the mixture of fear and possible excitement on his face, "I- Wait I've never been on a plane!"

"Um, neither have we," Kazuko pardoned a look at Konekomaru beside her. Both of them uneasy at the idea but not as boisterous about it as Rin.

Rin pouted a little when he wanted to avoid eye contact with Shiemi or Kazuko seeing as his next choice words were a little unmanly, "..I...I'm a little worried about flying.. Maybe we can just use one of those key doohickeys Mephisto has."

"Keys can't handle this many individuals," Yukio cut off his twin's solution before it even gained popularity, "It didn't work in Kyoto. And this will just be an hour and a half flight. Simple."

Konekomaru looked up from the mess of their feet together on the train flooring. Just to look up speculating a bit of confusion at Takara, "So, how exactly do you know where they are?"

Of course Takara didn't open his eyes. Or even acknowledge Konekomaru. But his puppet certainly did, "I simply conjured a doll and planted it on Izumo. Able to transmit locations with things I summon, meant I can pin point where they took her."

Kazuko slowly shared Konekomaru's unnerved expression when Takara made it sound so simple. They were cued from that with Yukio adding in a more stable response as well, "Both Paku and Izumo are from the Prefecture as well."

"They kidnapped her and took her back to her home?" Shiemi beginning to side with the Kazuko and Konekomaru group that were scrutinizing things.

"That seems a bit odd," Kazuko scratched the nape of her neck, "Don't you think?"

"You think my dolls are wrong?" Takara's puppet challenged.

"No no no!" Kazuko waved her arms wildly even when she bumped back into Bon. Who didn't even look up from his phone. She laughed a little awkwardly, "That's just- Really impressive to even think that straight during a fight. And plan so far ahead."

"That wasn't a fight," Yukio shook his head at the idea of what happened was even considered that, "We need to stay on guard. Everyone take the mission with the utmost seriousness."

All the exwires nodded in unison. Passing by more and buildings in the train as they approached. Kazuko took the deepest breath she could managed with the weight in her chest. Just the simple shift to Himawari strapped across her back sent hums echoing her in bones. Mindful of the fear she'd yet to draw the sword. No time to ask Mephisto. And not sure she wanted to after the crap he pulled on her. Kazuko still understood it would be stupid to go on a mission without her weapon. Praying she wouldn't have to draw it. The exwire still understood dangerously what might happen.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Saddled on the plane after a minor anxiety attack that Rin had extended to poor Shiemi by grabbing her arm too tight. Yukio had herded everyone into the plane with minimal freaking out. Mostly by his brother which he knew how to handle. Yukio did tell them how nice it was for all of them to get seats in the opposing rows. No one being seperated eased the tired teacher. Except Takara who insisted he didn't need to even associate with them unless it was called for in battle. No one objected. Certainly not Konekomaru when he thought he'd get stuck next to the enigma of an exorcist.

Seated between Bon against her window side. And Konekomaru kind enough to take the aisle seat. Kazuko did herself a favor by taking the deepest breath she could when the ping of the seat belt sign came on. Definitely not as terrified as Rin. Knots still made their home in her stomach when Kazuko fumbled with her belt.

A shake to her hands when she tried to click the darn thing only frustrated her more. Like the ding was getting louder and she was falling behind as everyone else got buckled up. Full blown panic she couldn't get the seat taken care of. Kazuko jumped when Bon's hand came into view and took the buckle from her grasp. Easily he yanked a little extra around her neck and got the seat belt to click on the first try. Frozen in a state she had a relapse before being able to shift her gaze over to him.

Though his brows weren't pinched like normal. Bon's emotionless face was somehow worse than him yelling or barking at people. He'd helped her buckle up without sparing even a glance. Least now his ear buds out so she knew he could hear him. It also meant he could hear the conversation going on around them. Primarily about the mission. And Kazuko wanted to do something that eased his nerves as much as her own.

Tentatively reaching out over the armrest. Kazuko hesitated wholeheartedly afraid she was going to provoke him. A bump in the turbulence as they took off and Kazuko grabbed his knee almost out of reflex before realizing it. Rin shrieked in the background and even Kazuko turned her attention away briefly to see if the son of Satan was going to survive this.

With eyes off of him, Bon slipped his hand half over hers. Resting just his fingers over her clutched hand. Small as it was Kazuko still got jerked back to the sensation. Eyes going to his hand on hers. Then quickly up to the one staring out the small plane window. Not a lot. But it was something. Kazuko sly as could be rotated her hand up. So at least their fingers could lace together. When Bon didn't revoke her touch meant Kazuko could let out the breath she was holding in. And give his hand a light squeeze.

"Kazuko- Kazuko-"

Like she was being caught the exwire whirled around to see Konekomaru point to Shiemi across the aisle being the one to call to her. She was holding up a parchment wrapped something and a big smile to match, "Do you guys want a sandwich? I made one for everyone."

"Oh I uh-" Kazuko couldn't even fathom eating. Having even skipped breakfast with the knots building in her stomach. Surprised though to have Bon reach over her lap and take the offering without a word. Shiemi was glad to give another one but Kazuko shook her head, "No, but thank you for thinking about us."

"She brought drinks too," Konekomaru smiled with the juice can in his hand.

Perhaps not a meal but something on the stomach was probably a good idea. Kindly enough Shiemi wanted her to have more than one can if she needed. Abashed by it Kazuko was thankful just for the one. Besides glancing at the mess of dried bread and every vegetable known to man in the sandwich Bon ate silently and solemnly didn't exactly look appetizing to the exwire.

The turbulence of the plane had evened out. To everyone's joy having to listen to Rin's whining terror. Oddly enough Yukio was the one to break the silence, "...it's about an hour and a half to Shimane. So I'll fill everyone in on the situation."

All the exwires turned their attention. Except for Bon's who attention remained on the sandwich in his hand. Yukio was curt and short about what was going on. What they'd seen the previous night was a sliver of what happened. Seraphim, the light demon they'd only gotten a glimpse of before Lucifer descended on them, were placed at more than just that outpost. Essentially becoming suicide bombers at the Illuminati's will when they took their big leave. Damaging and hindering many of the field offices. Making sense why Bon was only able to get through to his mom and no one else. The Kyoto office must have been hit as well.

More over the fact when Yukio explained that the grigori also were harmed. The exwires taken back that a student they saw really landed a blow with the Vatican. Seeing the highest power in the church actually fall to damage of a planned attack brought to life a question most of the students had.

"...What exactly is the Illuminati?" Konekomaru bared the sticking question, "I mean, I've heard of them but only in texts and literature. They actually exist?"

Yukio let a sigh leave him even though he nodded confirming Konekomaru's question, "They do in fact exist. Founded over two hundred years ago, they nearly passed out of existence in modern times. But few still claim to be the Illuminati."

"They can't just claim to be that like some wild cult," Kazuko shook her head with an addled look, "Lucifer is a demon king...more specifically the king of light. He- He's what Himawari is made out of I felt that much." She turned her scowl over to Yukio confused, "What I felt was real, so they weren't wiped out. That was- All too much to deny as a cult trick."

"Yes well," Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "The order watches for cults and other secret society activity. And within the last twenty years more and more activity with those claiming dignity for the Illuminati have been confronted." There was a pause to his tone that left everyone waiting for more. But Yukio shook his head and sat back in his plane seat with his arms crossed over his chest, "But that's as much as I know."

Chewing filled the empty noise after that. Kazuko sat back in her seat between Bon and Konekomaru with a flurry of unanswered questions in her mind. As much as they revolved around her own happenings, many of them came back to her friend.

"Shima..." Konekomaru closed his eyes, "I just- I can't believe he joined something like that."

Kazuko looked over at him frowning, "Konekomaru just because-"

"Some leader I am," He gripped his knees stifling the tremble surging through his body, "I didn't really know a thing about him! I thought I was being so studious...being so careful...I'm so ashamed of myself!"

"...but that smile," Kazuko lowered her head knowing how torn up he was feeling about it, "When he left...our friend but for what, just to trust him?"

Konekomaru wiped his hand down his face with the absolute agony he was over Shima's betrayal, "He was our friend. But I can't even believe my own eyes! How can I be a tactician entrusted by everyone if I don't even believe in myself- In anyone-"

"That's not true!" Shiemi piped up so suddenly that even Rin and Yukio looked over at her with Kazuko and Konekomaru, "I...What you said was spot on! It must be true."

Her words were kind. Perhaps not entirely correct but nice to hear none the less. Konekomaru's strained expression softened into a smile. Just to thank her for bring a little bit of hope to his dilemma. Kazuko harder sold. As was Bon who refused to even make a pipe.

When everyone dug into their meal. Mostly complaining from Rin as it had no meat. Kazuko let her gaze drift over to Bon eating his terrible sandwich. Hardly an hour into the flight she forget they were thousands of feet in the air. Thinking for a moment how nifty it was to be able to fly with not only her class but also her friends. Kazuko didn't realize it until a second later when Bon looked up from his meal to stare at her.

A smile would have been out a place. Not really even sure she could muster one if she tired. Instead Kazuko took the opportunity with everyone carrying on to lean over and gently rest her head on his shoulder. Even if it was for a fleeting moment she wanted to savor it. When Bon didn't push her away Kazuko only closed her eyes. There was a lot going on. At least a plane ride could be just that.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Arrival to the airport was less than anything to cheer about. Prime ghost town material when all seven of them stood at the shuttle area waiting. And waiting. And lastly attracting the attention of a janitor making his rounds. Kind as he was, when the old gentlemen explained most the taxis and buses were out with a wait time of at least another hour. It not more. He instructed them walking would probably get them there faster. An hour and a half on a plane. Another hour before that on a train. No one was really turning their noses up at walking in the windy afternoon sun.

Even better when the road leading into the Shimane Prefecture was hardly a road at all. Packed dirt laden with dust and surrounded by expanses of rice fields all vibrantly alive excited most everyone's senses. All the exwires prattling on about the scenery. And most Rin complaining about having to walk.

Kazuko wanted to enjoy the expanse of beauty surrounding them. Sure it was a mission but she could still sight see right? The mission or class wasn't what made it so difficult to take it all in. After getting off the plane Bon had distanced himself between the two of them. Placing Konekomaru between them when they waited at the terminal. Or now where he talked half a dozen steps in front of her with his back to them. Sure she made a break through on the plane when he seemed to at least be responsive. Kazuko found herself falling right back to his gloomy standoffish manners from earlier in the morning. At her wits end with what to do. Until another pair of eyes were oddly enough being the observant one.

"Suguro!" Everyone craned around to see Rin at a full blown run tackle Bon dead center in the middle of the road, "You're too depressing!" He was up off the ground like a bouncing idiot but not dumb enough to stay within Bon's reach after taking him down unprompted, "Perk up dude! You ain't saving nobody with that attitude. And you're upsetting your girlfriend!"

"Rin!" Kazuko shrieked sidelined with Konekomaru and Shiemi. The last thing she needed was the son of Satan making a scene like this of all things.

Yukio could be heard yelling from up where he was asking for directions. But the exwires in his class tussling didn't catch a hint of it. Rin prattled on and on like that until Bon growled through gritted teeth, "Shut up," His fists balled until his knuckles turned white and Bon did his best not to grab Rin by the throat, "I'm not like you idiots!"

Rin poked the bear once more to Kazuko and Konekomaru's displeasure, "You certainly get angry fast."

Bon snapped, "To me...He's family!" An entire angry twitch to the exwire's forehead as he barked at Rin, "If it comes down to it, I'll kill him, and die myself!!"

A long drawn out lull in the middle of the rice fields. Then Kazuko face palmed at the dramatic spew from his mouth. And it only got worsened by Rin's cackling. Bon's tough guy act quickly faded as Rin clutched his gut laughing. Kazuko covered her mouth trying not to giggle while Konekomaru did the best to just smile and shake his head. Bon was a heated mess in a matter of seconds after that.

"Man, that's just like you," Rin wiped away the laughter bringing tears to his eyes.

Bon paused a little confused, "Huh?"

"I was like that too," Rin's blue eyes dropped recalling how short of a time ago that he was so angry and alienating himself from it all, "I was sad, I thought you all hated me. But when I look back on it. You guys never gave up on me." He tipped his head back up this time with a big goofy smile on his face, fangs and all while his tail swished about, "Good, someone should be angry about this. Pissed in fact. Shima needs it. So lighten up on the ones sticking by you. You gotta save it all for Shima."

Unbelievable Bon lowered his face as the outright anger left him, "You..really-"

"Hmm, you gonna cry?" Rin tipped his head at him, "Oops did I touch a nerve? You want me to get Kazuko? Do you-"

"Give me a break you dumbass!" Bon full fledge swung a fist aimed for Rin's head for payment tackling him to the ground. Rin only giggled and grabbed his awful blow. Making him froth more, "I'm gonna rip Shima limb from limb the next time I see him!"

"There you go! There's the right Suguro!" Rin cheered.

Both hot heads shouted at each other until Yukio finally came over. Tempers cooled Rin was quite pleased with himself to pull Bon out of his funk. Instead of jealous, Kazuko was thankful. Resuming the trek to the Prefecture meant Shima's days were numbered the moment Bon get his hands on him. Like he rightfully should. Kazuko had her own choice words with her friend. Until then she could mull them around her mind at the back of the gaggle of exwires walking. After all that Bon took the pep out of his step and Kazuko found him at the back of the class with her. Yukio said it wasn't much farther up the road. Up till they step foot in mission territory. Kazuko mindlessly reached her hand out. Accidentally finding Bon's hand already meeting her half way.

Darting a look down at his hand to see it turned up to her. She quickly laced their fingers together with a firm squeeze. Bon returned the comforting gesture. Perhaps not looking at her. But the clasp of his hand in hers was enough to say sorry for the shitty day after. From that moment she realized he'd been thinking about it all day too. And that in itself was enough. To know she was on his mind was all she really ever needed.


	50. Inari Arrival

A tourist destination.

The trio of exwires left who'd come from Kyoto really thought they understood the musing of a tourist trap. This place put even the Kyoto Tower to shame.

"Welcome to the Inari Shrine!"

"Illustrious home to the God Inari!"

"Don't hesitate to stop by Fox Alley! You won't regret it!"

Bombardment from all sides the fox painted girls advertising to anyone who made eye contact with them even put Mephisto's glitzy shops to shame. Every possible manifestation of the fox gods likeness shoved into a cramped street with three times as many people. Crowded to stay in the tightest knit group they could. Everyone followed in short order to Yukio's lead. Choked together in the busy everyone's eyes were directed upwards at the foray of bright colors, shimmering kites and over the top decoration every business seemed to put out tirelessly. Kazuko hadn't noticed how engulfed she was until her wandering forward landed with her stepping into Bon's back.

"Oops-" She hadn't even realized everyone had stopped for a reason or another. Frowning the exwire looked around his side confused, "Wait, why are we doing?"

Bon put his finger to his lips. Then gestured over to Yukio on his phone. So absorbed into the senses Kazuko hadn't even heard her teacher on the phone. Sulking back Kazuko looked around at the menagerie of people so exuberant about the place. Loudly so if she could hear the hum of everyone' personal conversations so easily.

"I feel so much better after visiting the shrine!"

"I can't believe we're only here for fun! Oh how I wished it would go on forever~!"

Accidentally Kazuko's eyes lingered too long on an elderly couple spouting off. Before she knew it the woman was on her without invitation.

"Oh you're not from around here are you?!" The woman pestered Kazuko almost immediately.

She tried to take a step back, "Well I uh-"

The woman rolled right over her without stop, "Go give your favor to the gods of harvest!"

"And you and your friends should pay your respects tot he shrine!" The elderly woman's male companion started in on her from the other side, "Your life with become illustrious!"

Lost between the two strangers Kazuko struggled to get out of their overbearing words, "You see we uh-"

"Take your friends!" The woman ushered herself closer.

"Don't forget to go to fox alley! The food is to die for!" Without a choice otherwise Kazuko got the old man's hand on her shoulder as he leaned in, "I personally recommend it you should-"

"Excuse me," Yukio suddenly had himself between his student and the overly charismatic elders, "Is this place really that fun uh?"

Kazuko got broken off from the vulture like tourists thankfully as they swarmed Yukio like scavengers. Overloaded with it all Kazuko felt her mind spinning from the onslaught of those shrine goers. Hardly able to process it all her fists balled into white knuckled fists until Bon came beside her and lightly brushed his fingertips against her clammy hand. Jerked from the trance those two had shoved onto her, Kazuko jumped at the unexpected touch. Darting a glance over to her friend. Bon wasn't smiling but his complacently stern expression grounded her back with the rest of them. A long sigh leaving the on edge exwire.

Finally pried from those tourists talkative grasp, Yukio seemed even a little frazzled after being thrown through the ringer of all their suggestions. Shaking it off their instructor got his exwires attention back to full focus, "That was Lord Pheles on the phone, his orders were to investigate fully and- Where is Takara?!" Yukio whipped his attention around knowing there was one more to their party missing again.

"He disappeared," Bon confidently snarling like himself more or less, "Without anyone noticing again."

Yukio sighed, "It can't be helped."

"Seriously?!" Bon was at least semi back on his shit. Gloomy really hadn't suited.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Yukio shook his head with little tolerance for any of it, "It was so quiet coming into town. But it's completely different here in actual town."

"The shops almost only sell food," Kazuko popped off the oddity she'd noticed before being bombarded with insight to the shrine she didn't ask for.

Konekomaru flashed the trifold paper in his hand, "It appears all this alley does is lead to the shrine itself. I picked up a phamlat when we came in."

Focussing hard all the True Cross students found it hard to retain anything with the constant hailing of free samples and food from all angles. Wafting in their direction the smell hardly needed the hype the sellers were shouting.

"It smells like dashi!" Rin was nearly jittering out of his skin at the culinary enticements from all sides, "We have to eat! Oh look at that one it looks so good! All Shiemi's grass sandwiches since morning, lets get some food!"

"You have a point," Yukio actually bought into his brother's ploy for lunch. Mulling it over until the loud growl of Kazuko's stomach interrupted even the noise coming in from around them. She hadn't eaten Shiemi's gross sandwich. Bright red to even be heard Kazuko shook her head denying it was her at all. All the better reason Yukio didn't need his team working on an empty stomach. Hardly he caved to Rin's request. The food did smell heavenly.

If all that talk from the strange couple hadn't been fueled by the same itadaki-mashu that they all filled up on, the group might have legitimately thought they were lunatics for raving about the food. When in fact Rin went as far as to lick the broth bowl he had. And Bon, Konekomaru and Kazuko didn't leave even a fleck of soba noddle in their bowl either. Rin would have licked their bowls too had Kazuko not swatted him on the hand.

"That was so good!" Rin belted with renewed vigor.

"Yeah, I think I could get addicted," Bon even gave a compliment unlike him to do for anything but his mother's cooking.

Kazuko patted her tummy happily full. She noticed Shiemi smiling over at her and even too full to be embarrassed by it. Shiemi proceeded to pat her own stomach as well. Both girls giggling over it.

"Full and fueled!" Rin sprung out of his seat, "I'll go look for them everywhere! An investigation on food- er- finding them!"

"Hey!" Bon barked at the idiot already separating himself from the group.

Yukio shook his head and turned towards the other end of the crowded street, "I'll go up to take a look at the shrine."

"Would you like us to come with?" Konekomaru paying little heed to Rin darting off.

"No," Yukio postponed his students offer, "Go, watch my brother please. But, Ms. Shenshi though-"

Kazuko perked up from watching Bon try to wrestle Rin from escaping, "Hmm?"

"I'd appreciate it if you came with," Yukio sounded so sincere. She had a moment to recall she was probably suspect after what that Lucifer character had done to her. Best case not to take a chance on her either after Shima had pulled one over quick on everyone.

"Of course," Kazuko bowed her head slightly acknowledging his request.

Ease to split up since she was going with their teacher of all people, Bon glanced over at her only briefly before whipping around to order Rin around the moment he started into another food stall. Kazuko could take that. It was just really going to be a stroll up the trodden path to the Inari shrine. Getting the better end of the deal of Okumura twins in reality.

Up the slight incline towards the shrine was far different than the inner city allies. Quiet enough to here the chirping of birds flirting with one another in the trees. Kazuko was drawn in and out of the muttering of passersby on the walk up. Yukio for the most part walking in front of her and not sparing a word to her.

"You're going to move in?"

Kazuko stopped with the odd tone a bystander struck in her. A little more than obvious the exwire could only catch a bit of what was exchanged.

"I am! It was like a dream come true when they selected me!"

"I heard there was some twenty times more people applying and moving in now."

"I can't say I'm not jealous!"

"There went my chance to apply."

Immersed in eavesdropping Kazuko got quiet the startle once again when Yukio was in front of her giving a light tap to her shoulder. Again foiled by her spacy mindset got the girl looking down a little embarrassed to be caught listening in like some nosy child.

She began with another apology since she hadn't said one for getting the last two exuberant shrine goers by not minding her manners, "Mr. Okumura- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"They seem just as odd to you as the last couple?" Yukio posed the obvious. He'd heard a good portion of their conversation as well. Taken back that Yukio had in fact gotten the same off vibe from them as she did. Kazuko nodded. Not making the mistake of making eye contact with anyone like she'd done, Yukio ushered her to take up walking beside him other than behind him, "...These people seem to have an affinity for this place."

"Well," Kazuko mulled over her thoughts, "People were always excited to come to Kyoto. It is a bit of a tourist trap but this, this is something else."

Onward towards the top that came into sight both of them matched strides fairly well. Yukio had a similar feeling and was acutely surprised to see she was paying such good attention to it all. Given the slight thought Kazuko might have more than her fair share of knowledge came into the exorcist's mind. But even Yukio tried to keep an open mind if that was going to help this mission go smoothly.

"Kazuko," Yukio remained looking forward even as he called on her attention, "Do you know what Lucifer did to you?"

She knew this was coming. Still Kazuko didn't like the feeling of being pegged as a traitor. More of a reason she wanted to clobber Shima after all this was said and done. But she had a passing thought perhaps her teacher could help her where others had fallen short, "Um, no. Not really." She gripped the leather strap across her chest that kept Himawari secure to her, "And I'm kind of scared, to be honest."

"Of Lucifer?" Yukio finally looked past the rim of his glasses at her.

"No- Actually, I mean he's a demon king. And those aren't my favorite thing in the world," She couldn't deny Mephisto or Amaimon weren't constant fits of heartburn for her in most senses but Kazuko took a deep breath shaking her head, "I thought I broke Himawari, back in Kyoto, but obviously that's not true. And someone knows more about my sword than I do. I just...I'm scared of falling behind and- That I'm not cut out for this."

"Pun intended?" He caught her rightfully off guard with the comment. Clearly it didn't sink in with the nerves of his frazzled student so Yukio ignored his timing for a good joke he thought. Clearing his throat back to the instructor facade that did better with these Kyoto students, "Have you used your sword since last night?"

"No."

"Has something changed with it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Alright how so then?"

She had to pause. The fear that normally came with disclosing too much about her weapon and it's requirements was a looming thought. Mephisto showing his true colors gave Kazuko wonder to worry if good and bad were becoming blurred by the minute. Still though she knew Yukio must have some good investment with a brother like Rin. So the knight in training let it all out.

"When Lucifer did that, light show or whatever, I thought I was going to pass out," Kazuko's knuckles turned white as she gripped the strap harder recalling it vividly, "My mind got all kinds of fuzzy. But not like when I was poisoned."

"Did you lose consciousness?" Yukio interjected for the sake of filing away a possible answer to what was going on to his student.

Kazuko shook her head, "No, it only lasted a second too. Like a rush-" She made a gesture like an explosion around her head, "And suddenly that connection I felt, well hadn't felt, was cranked up to five hundred. Even now-" Releasing the grip of her sword's strap, Kazuko brought her palms turned up staring at the familiar yet outlandish feeling coursing under her skin, "I can feel everything like a heartbeat in my body. It's warm and all around. Like when that seraphim exploded but, like, under my skin."

Given pause to the thought. Yukio had in fact spent sometime trying to piece together what exactly he had hacking and slashing in his class after Mephisto had given one of his students a demon sword. Hard enough to deal with Kurikara still didn't mean Yukio hadn't prepped with the idea of what might come of another knight under Lord Pheles's command. Safer than sorry Yukio realized it might have been just easier to come to her and ask. Since Kauzko had forked over all that information just like that.

"Do you know what type of sword you've acquired?" Yukio started with the basic.

Exuberant to answer like it was a pop quiz Kazuko flaunted that answer quick, "Yeah, I found out it was a light demon reading some books."

"No-" Yukio's reflex to pinch the bridge of his nose like he was dealing with Rin, "Your maken type. The way in which your fighting power stems from." With the obvious look of confusion on his students face it was clear Kazuko hadn't the slight idea demon swords came in a variety of flavors and types. He had to sigh and wonder why Mephisto gave this girl one out of all the students he could have nit picked, "There are two recorded types of demon swords. Or referred more authentically, makens."

Complete and utter blank stare etched into her face gave Kazuko's confusion away. She looked wary if he was actually telling the truth. How Yukio thought him lying about demon types would help anyone, he still sighed. She at least was less mouthy to explain things to than his brother. Almost up to the shrine Yukio gave a quick lesson.

"There are two types, Possession and Divine Protection," Yukio began.

"So Himawari is divine! They're a light demon so they-" Kazuko cut herself off interrupting the teacher's words with the stern look her shot towards her.

"Two types," Yukio reaffirmed his words, "A Divine Protection is not what it sounds like you have here." A clear disappointment to that but Yukio knew it really only had to do with the name she was trying to connect, "Divine does not mean light demon. You should know that."

Kazuko was a little moody with that call out to her poor class work, "I know..."

"Divine Protection swords achieve their powers and abilities by a contract with a demon. Anything can happen to the sword, and nothing happens to the demon," Yukio looked over at the tachi sword strapped to her back, "But considering you say yours felt, weaker, or some semblance of that. I'm lead to believe it's a Possession type." Kazuko opened her mouth like she wanted to interjected but Yukio raised his hand to postpone that, "No, you're not possessed, it's the being residing in the sword."

"A tsukumogami? A sword is not different than a plate Ms. Suguro keeps at the inn to entice visitors?" Kazuko skeptical of how some otherworldly power like a demon sword could be taken in the same light as say a family heirloom with some spirit attached to it. She was surprised to get a nod from Yukio though.

"A tsukumogami of sorts, I guess would be a fine way to put it," He hadn't thought of a normal practice to liken an exorcists weapon to but she wasn't wrong, "Possession types hold the demon within them, if something happens to the sword then it exorcises the demon inside. Did you receive a nick in your sword when confronting the Impure King? Damage to the sword can affect the demon inside."

Once more Kazuko shook her head, "Himawari is as sharp and shiny as the day I got them. That's why I fought with it against the Kraken. I mean, it is a sword still."

"Hmm," Compiling a good quick idea of what she really was holding onto, Yukio pardon the idea if telling her everything would be such a good thing. A powerful item certainly. It made him wonder how it hadn't consumed her thus far. But done quiet the opposite and exhausted itself to obey the girl. Normally bonds like that took years if not decades to achieve. Unsure if it was the doing by Mephisto or another outside force. Kazuko at least had put in a lot of work to merit being guided in the correct direction, "I don't think you should be afraid of it. In reality it sounds like Lucifer gave you a second chance to really understand that weapon you have there."

The mention of the Light King had Kazuko casting her gaze down. Only half a dozen more steps and they'd reach the shrine. Too much to think everyone really did think she was at fault for this, "...I accept this sword so I could repay my mother's debt to the Myoda...I didn't know what it meant when I agreed."

Classic Mephisto. Yukio slowly sighed seeing the light he'd painted his student in was unflattering and in reality he'd thought the remaining Kyoto students were all angry like Suguro. He'd forgotten to separate his students to individuals like a good teacher should. Perhaps if he had then Yukio would have picked up on Shima before it was too late. Now though he had the chance to do this teacher thing correctly right for the first time in a while.

"...you really do your best to keep your friends level, I don't think Mr. Suguro would have gotten as much out of the course had he been the one pushing everyone around," Yukio cast his gaze over to Kazuko beside him as they breached the top of the Inari Shrine, "You're giving back more than you ever needed to. Just remember why you came to True Cross in the first place."

Why she came to True Cross in the first place? In reality that was the simplest question of all. Bon was what brought her here. But all this she'd come to terms they'd come for almost the same reason. To become stronger. To become more than they could back home. Leaving now like Shima did would be ridiculous and only set them back. It would set her back even if Lucifer did have all the answers. She'd made it this far. So why couldn't she make it up the rest of the way just like the hike to the shrine.


	51. The Mall at the End of the World

Snooping around the shrine area was short lived. One because there was absolutely nothing to look at. And second because Rin and the other's rejoined their teacher and classmate with just as little knowledge to spare. Back together at the mostly mundane shrine, everyone was compiling what they'd gotten from the extended walk around the alley. As well as what Yukio and Kazuko had heard.

"So...we didn't just come here to eat our way up and down Foxes' Alley," Rocking on the fox themed spring seesaw, Rin mowed down on the last helping of Takoyaki he'd picked up at the final food stall he could get a hand on. Shiemi, Bon and Konekomaru thwarting him for anymore food.

"What?!" Bon snapped at the idiot who he'd had a hard enough time corralling to the top of the shrine. Crossing his arms with a huff he still sat back against the fox novelty spring toy Kazuko was on, "That would only be you dumbass!"

A frown as Kazuko gripped the handles to her fox. Really she wanted to rock back and forth like Rin got to do. But Bon had stitched himself right back to her side the moment the class reunited. Gauging if getting yelled at by her friend was worth it or she should just sit still. Kazuko decided on the later and sat back in her saddle, "The people up the walk thinned out. But there still gave off that same odd feeling."

Bon leaned further back into the playground equipment and consequently stifled any rocking she might have managed had he not bared all his weight into it, "No matter how many times or how we asked, all the tourists basically repeated the same thing to us."

"All they spoke of was the food and this shrine," Shiemi interjected.

Plucking at his chin Yukio nodded with what they said, "No surprise everyone here was acting normal. Even when we came up here to check it out." He paused on the odd note of people talking about the living situation they'd passed, "There's apparently a building referred to everyone as 'You Me Town Inari' and there was quite a bit to be heard of walking up to the shrine."

"I’ve heard of that," Konekomaru paused to point across the way of the shrine atop the mountain, "It's that over there right?"

Staggering some of them who hadn't really connected to the fourteen story complex across the way from the shrine. It was obvious now when they all moved to the far edge of the shrine to gaze at the enormous new construction. Leaving the small shrine to bask in it's shadow. You Me Town Inari clearly didn't fit in with the rest of the small mountain prefecture.

Kazuko stepped away from the binoculars to observe the mountain side to allow Bon to step in front for a clearer view of the place, "They'd go this far to live near this place? Why would anyone do that?"

"A lot of people seem to want to move there," Konekomaru reached into his satchel to retrieve a beautifully done pamphlet he'd collected earlier on recon, "I noticed the publisher of the map I got earlier was 'Inari's Bright Future Organization' Doesn't the name, bright future, sound a little familiar?"

"Don't tell me..." Yukio couldn't believe if it was that obviously laid out to these unsuspecting people, "What I don't get is- Takara?!"

Like the ghost he was any other time. The boy Mephisto had free lanced and sent with them appeared amidst the group like he'd been standing there all along. No one had noticed. And quickly worried how long he'd actually been there.

"Where have you been!?" Yukio getting in edgewise before Bon had a chance to belt off.

Shifting the fox puppet on his left arm, Takara's face remained unresponsive as that stitched work puppet of his spouted off, "Acquiring a considerably nice puppet." Takara's speaking puppet looked over to the fox on the opposing arm, "For a knight this guy wasn't an easy expense at 1.2 million yen." Rightfully so everyone popped a blood vessel hearing how much the freelance exorcist had paid for the wooden doll. Before anyone could even question his justification for the spending. Takara words filled the air as he summoned the Inari spirit through the vessel he held himself. Awe giving way to even Yukio seeing this fellow teenager had the powers of at least a level two tamer.

Just as his words had said, the puppet once motionless grew into a realistic depiction of the fox god. All but anchored to Takara's arm. It was still commanding all their attention when the deity spoke, "Without hesitation, I am the messenger of this land. I am Mike, the Fox God, eighth in rank."

"Bastard!" Takara's original puppet no moment to waste snapping at the clacking fox god, "You are Izumo's familiar! Tell us where she is! Now!"

"The servant to that inexperienced girl! Now there are only so many jokes I can take!" Mike scoffed at anything the summoner had to say to them. Turning their snout up only to add, "And in what relation do you even hold with her?"

Stepping forth was Shiemi. Surprised everyone peeled their attention from the sharp tongued fox god to see who was speaking up against them. Shiemi stood unwavered by their conviction to tell them nothing, "We're Izumo's friends, please help us."

Her words settled in the group. Everyone lowered their heads in the truth that was spoken. Observing each and everyone with a glasslike eye, Mike only fell silent for a moment. Then the god spoke, "Very well...I will tell you of that girl and her connection to this land."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
It was painful. Grueling in reality. Each woven word to the Fox God's story earned a gut wrenching twist from the exwires and even Yukio. Vividly imagining the horrors in which a young Izumo must have witnessed not just from her mother's folly of men. But the descent of seeing her only parent taken in a death grip possession of a demon. Coaxed by the Illuminati underhandedly. All but defenseless to call on the help of strangers she had no idea the intent of. Which is what they really wanted.

The Inari's strength sapped from the stone guarded for generations. A chess game really to these people. Izumo having been a pawn long before she really knew what it all meant. As much as some of her fellow exwires detested her habits. Now none of them couldn't stray from the fact no one deserved a fate like this. Not even her.

When Mike's words came to an end, the Inari fox lowered his glassy marble like gaze, "For this, is all I know."

Somewhere in the god's story Kazuko felt the aching sour turn her stomach over one too many times at the imagery. Inadvertently she'd taken a hem of Bon's vest to squeeze. Hearing it all somehow made her almost yearn for just the nit picking harassment she got back home. At least there she knew Tatsuma or Torako would have always defended her. But Izumo had her own mother turn on her. Even from the grave Kazuko knew her mother would never do such a thing.

"...She was kidnapped, just to replace her mother?" The fact sat like bad heartburn in Kazuko's craw. All those years spent distancing herself from her own mother seemed too futile in the aspect of what could have really happened. Scarier even now since she realized she knew nothing of her mother. Izumo knew her mom and it still derailed her life like this.

"The truth, all of it," Bon shook his head, "It's harder to believe."

"We have to go," Shiemi shocked the group by speaking the loudest, "We have to save her."

Yukio nodded towards her but then looked at Takara, "The lab you said earlier, where is it?"

"They occupy the ground of this region," Takara's mouthpiece tilted it's buggy excuse of eyes down to the ground, "Specifically, underground."

"Underground?!" Each of them echoed shock since none of the sleepy Inari town seemed fortified with bunkers underneath.

"But where is the entrance?" Yukio posed the most obvious concern for Takara's explanation.

"If they're here they'll get suspicious of a bunch of kids wandering around poking their noses around," Konekomaru speculated over it.

Clattering their wooden jaw together all the exwire's looked over to Takara's Inari puppet. Mike reclaimed their attention one last time, "There is a suspicious spot around the area, I will guide you there. Beyond that, you are on your own."

Shrouded in more worry than not. All the exwire's looked to Yukio for his call. The real leader of the mission even though no one was getting anywhere without Takara's help. Laid out before him Yukio had the call from Mephisto to act as he saw fit. This was his squad anyways.

"We change into our gear, and follow the lead to get in and get out." Yukio looked at all the faces of his students, "I expect everyone to do their best. Including you Rin."

"Me?" Rin acted offended to be called out, "I'll bring my A game!"

"Exactly," Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose before looking up at the You Me Inari Town across the way, "You all are a team, never forget that."  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Yanking on the lace of her combat boots Kazuko tried to secure the eyelet at the top of her boot best she could. But no matter how many times she tried it gave her the slip. Grumbling and bent over as she had to unlace it once again to try. Kazuko didn't notice the intruder until their shadow shifted on her line of sight.

Jerking her head up quickly just to see Bon staring down at her, "...do you want some help?" Reserved about the fact she could tie a tie but lacing these damn boots were something else. She gave a half sheepish nod at the offer. Not mocking about it Bon knelt down. Taking the laces from both her hands Bon only hesitated a moment when their fingertips brushed together.

He proceeded to redo where she'd made a fussy mess at the toe of the boot. And gave her the problem with tying them at the top. Thinking his attention was fully lacing her shoes Kazuko didn't think twice about looking at him. Unblinkingly fixated on the mop of brown and blond hair bent down before her. She really didn't notice when Bon finished and looked back up at her.

"...forever?" He muttered under his breath since the other half of them were across the way getting read.

Even with how labored her heart had been beating since morning. Fueling mostly on anxiety and self destructive nerves, his words still earned a silly grin from her, "Forever and always."

Cut short with Rin and the others coming up to them. Rin's insistent munching on his snacks from fox alley giving them away. Bon and Kazuko snapped away from each other startled if anyone heard them. Not so much the case when Rin popped off, "Ready yet?"

"Y-Yeah-" Kazuko nodded, refraining from anything else as Bon got back up and offered her a hand to stand. They gathered around Yukio only to be surprised Mike was still very much alive on Takara's arm.

"I suggest you stop eating the food," They were clearly addressing Rin.

"Huh?" He got past half a cheek full of crackers.

"Those docile, foolish innocent fell to such a fate by ingesting the lands food," Mike all but serious, "One bite and you'll become like those fools."

A moment to register what exactly they were being told. Seeing the deity meant the food was part of the problem Bon's gut reaction was to slap the bag of food from Rin's hand, "Stop eating then! Spit it out you dumb ass!"

"What are you doing!?" Rin scrambled for his soiled food, "We can't waste good food!"

"Rin don't eat that its bad!" Shiemi kicked the bag even in his defense.

"Eating one piece of this food will turn you into the docile imbeciles nearly instantly," Mike only added calmly as Bon attempted to choke the last piece of food from Rin.

"Wait-" Kazuko looked over to the fox puppet, "We all ate the soba though does that mean-"

"You spit it up too!" Bon went from thrashing Rin a good one over to doing the same to Kazuko in a blink of an eye, "Throw it up now!"

Grabbing at his hands and screaming Kazuko tried to pry him off of her, "We all ate it! You idiot you did too! We shared a bowl! Stop- Stop telling me- Bon stop it!"

Riled up in the background Yukio pensively looked over to see no one in his troop acted like those in Fox Alley. Leading him to question the puppet. Takara's summoned spirit was kind enough to explain an anecdote, "Some demon repelling herbs can reverse or stop the process."

"Demon repellent?" Yukio scratched his head confused, "We don't have any-"

"Moriya's sandwiches!" Konekomaru exclaimed when the thought hit him, "Those plant based sandwiches must have had something in them!"

A fair point. But Yukio gaze flickered over to the female knight remeing her friend for telling her to throw up, 'Shenshi didn't eat one though...and she seems unaffected.' As instructed everyone brought to a mission everything they'd possibly use. Some even bringing items they hadn't used outside training for a true field test. But still Kazuko only brought that sword. Without good judgement on what might have been affected by Lucifer, Yukio was hyper aware in case this mission happened upon another twist. This time he would be prepared.

"Listen up!" Yukio corralled everyone's attention back to him only, "Enough! Rin stop eating and everyone else we're fine. We can deal with food. What we can't deal with is going into this without a plan."

"Yeah we got a plan," Rin snorted, "Kick some ass, take some names, in and out. Easy."

"That's not how we're doing this!" Bon shrieked as he wrapped his knuckles into Rin's overly cocky head.

"Yes thank you Suguro," Yukio knew at least everyone else was taking this was a sense of duty, "We will be entering enemy territory with little insight. Fighting is probably not avoidable. In saying so, I need each and every one of you to do your best. All your training has been for a reason. This is the test I know you can all succeed at."

Uplifting as the pep talk was, Kazuko still found herself white knuckle gripping her scabbard strap. She would have to use Himawari. There was no doubt in that. Really it came down to when she'd have to. Following the pack to their destination under the cover of evening light meant she had every opportunity to hope it would be later than sooner. This was a real mission. One slip up and she might lose more than just her sword this time.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
No surprise to anyone really with the suspicions they had were being lead to was up the mountain side to the enormous building. Each step cloaked by the darkness brought them closer to the towering new Inari home. Just like the hike to their camping trip, Rin dwarfed everyone in physical stamina. No one kept up and the one time Bon wanted to lecture him only earned the aria a sharp hiss and being told to be quiet.

Diverging into the brush along the roadside. The rest of the hike was up an unruly mountainside to come in under the radar. Steeped in her body following suit with everyone else left more time than she cared for to have her mind wander.

'As we forge into a great battle, I'll bestow a favor for you have won over my kin and survived the trials far greater than any test subject.'

Lucifer's words echoed in her head along with the thud of her heart as they climbed through the underbrush.

'The vial could not and would not be enough to contain you...I hope you see a side worth fighting for little light flower.'

Enraged to even think about those words. Kazuko felt her blood boiling when she once again realized she had no idea what even a single word of that meant. Here she was as foolish as those food driven sheep down in Fox Alley but worse off she knew it. Racking her brain for some kind of answer that might have come from just the day spent snooping around. Kazuko fumbled to a stop when she and the rest of the exwires got a high sign from Yukio above the ridgeline.

Easing into a subtle pace all of them came down to the bush line their teacher had called them to stop at. Kazuko knelt down behind the trunk of a tree across from Yukio as Bon pressed in with her behind the same tree. Of course before anyone moved, Yukio made contact with True Cross.

Phased out of the drabble coming from her instructor's mouth in relation to whatever Mephisto was saying on the other end. Kazuko focused her attention out on the grand stairwell that had clear guards posted on each side.

"...they're wearing the same clothes that the lady Shima had answered to, was in..." Kazuko no more than a whisper to her observation.

Bon pressed into her back. One to get a better view. And because even as they climbed the hillside the composed exwire found his nerves gnawing away a little more than he cared to admit. He nodded as though in agreement, "There's no mistaking it."

Konekomaru made his way in front of the low lying bush to the right of Bon and Kazuko, "Those guards are everywhere though. What are we going to do?"

Stumped in silence besides the low muttered back and forth between Yukio and their Headmaster. Kazuko slumped back only to accidentally knock Bon with Himawari's hilt, "Oops- Sorry-"

"I hate that thing," Bon grumbled as he gripped her sword just to make sure she didn't whack him again in the midst of shifting.

She shot back a glare before scooting forward with a sour look, "I hate that thing." Kazuko hissed at the heavy artillery strapped to her friend's back. When Bon had meant he was going for his dragoon meister, Kazko had the calm reaction that he'd model himself after Mr. Okumura's hand guns. No. Of course what he hauled off for equipment was a damn bazooka he had disassembled in three pieces in his pack. Kazuko had been indignant the moment he set it up before their departure.

"You have a sword!" Bon jeered right in her ear, "That you didn't tell me about either, remember? At least I told you about it."

"Yeah today!" Kazuko remarked snarky.

"I haven't used it before!" Bon reminded her.

"Even worse!" Kazuko expounded.

"You two!" Konekomaru finally spit out a sharp reminder they were on a mission.

Kazuko and Bon sneered at each other. Earning a stifled snort from Rin who tried to cover his mouth quickly when they darted a poisonous look over at him. Konekomaru had quelled them just in time for Yukio to be clasping his cell phone shut. Pensive hesitation etched on his face as he watched the guards in front of them. And his exwires watched him for a command.

Having to think sooner than later on Mephisto's order to make up his mind. Yukio snapped back when Takara dropped down to his knees with a grunt, "Takara! Are you-"

"Izumo is in danger!" Mike blared before Yukio could finish or Takara's puppet could answer. A tremble wracked through the wooden framed puppet. The spirit was being torn from it right in front of them, "I have been summoned. I cannot stay any longer. Hurry."

From the perch the fox had been seated since it's summoning, the Inari God lost it's liviness in the wooden body and finally fell from Takara's grasp. A soft thud to the grass. But a motionless thud nonetheless.

Shiemi was more terrified than the rest to see the spirit leave the puppet, "Mike-san! Wait what-" 

"Calm down," Takara got back up and his puppet was perkier than before when it had to share space with the Inari God, "He was summoned. Seems by Izumo Kamiki."

"Summoned..." Bon got the feeling everyone else had about what that meant.

"That means Izumo is in a situation she has to fight," Konekomaru looked from Bon and Kazuko to Yukio, "Right?"

Stewing in his thoughts Yukio had one of two options. Wait for others to come take command from True Cross. Or act now as commanding captain like encouraged. Other's certainly seemed to think there was enough man power between the seven of them. Two exorcists and five exwires. Yukio thought he had a choice until the Inari God left. Time wasn't a luxury now.

"Everyone-" He called in their attention, "I believe reinforcements will come. Now, we break through the main gate." Yukio spared everyone a glance between his gaze came to rest on the two knights in front of him, "Is everyone ready?"

Growing worry in the pit of her stomach. They were going to be outnumbered. That wasn't up for debate. But they were the only ones in the here and now able to do anything. And being idle was nothing any of them could do.

Rin rose to his feet. Only looking to his brother and then to his friends around him, "I'm always ready." The son of Satan looked at his fellow knight, "Cover me?"

Kazuko wasn't sure everyone could hear her heart in her chest or not. Second to Rin though, everyone grasped she probably had the best burst of fight any of them could muster. Knowing now she couldn't come out of the gates swinging her sword, Kazuko remembered what Izumo had told her fighting the kraken.

'It's still a sword,' Izumo's arrogant help echoing in her head, 'Just cut things with it you idiot!'

Himawari was a sword. And Kazuko at least knew how to fight with a sword. Gathering herself to her feet Kazuko grabbed Rin's hand with the best confident smile she could muster, "Knights gotta stick together."

With Kuro stalking behind both knights. And Bon and Yukio flanking either side of Rin and Kazuko. Exposing themselves to the enemy it took no time for the guards to call out to them in a demand for proof of residence. When Yukio's command to follow his lead came low and clearly them. It was a blink of an eye for the dozen guards to storm them.

Rin laughing like a mad man as he drew his sword wasted no time mowing down the first two. Other's heard the commotion and came from all sides. Kuro followed the son of satan while Yukio took to securing those on the left. Leaving Bon and Kazuko to tussle with the half a dozen brutes coming in from the right.

"Kazuko!" Bon called out as he slammed his bazooka like a bat into one of the guards stomachs. She'd kept a close eye on him and let her own guard fall short. Two grown men on her in an instant Kazuko could feel the excited hum surge through her hands when she un-tethered Himawari from her back. But instead of drawing the sword so quickly the knight hauled off and swiped the scabbard at their ankles. Perfect to send them to the ground with a heavy head smacking thud to the concrete. Almost surprised in her swift reaction. Kazuko stood above the guards in awe and Himawari still sheathed in her grip.

"Really?" Bon came up behind her just to give her a light swat to the back of the head, "With the scabbard?"

"They were slow!" She barked while waving her sword at him, "Strategy, you should be praising me!"

"Real picky when you draw your sword aren't you?!" He glowered at her even though Kazuko had gotten the job done.

"You hit them like that thing was a metal bat so don't even!" Kazuko went after him as the front doors where cleared and Yukio gave them the signal to approach. They'd continue to go back and forth if Yukio hadn't glared at them over his glasses. Konekomaru passed them giving them a tell tale look. Just for Kazuko to huff at the hand Bon gave her to step over the littered bodies up the stairs.

Approaching the building most of them had gotten an idea what the Illuminati headquarters probably looked like. Not much to go on but when they made it past the glass doors to be saddled right in what looked like a shopping districts mall. All of them were in wonder looking around at the monetarily fueled gift shop.

"...a mall?" Kazuko muttered under her breath as she looked up at the multi level entrance stuffed to the brim with goods.

Yukio at the head of the group all on high alert. Rin kept his sword drawn and Kazuko tightened her grip on her sword's hilt. Approaching the center of the common area lead everyone to stop and adjust to what they were seeing.

"Those people on the bus..." Bon scowled confused by what they'd seen earlier with the You Me Town Inari shuttle, "They live here? How though? Even for an enemy base this place is empty. Not even a soul."

"No-" Rin's words caused a shiver to run up everyone's spine and turn to him quickly. His ears twitched and Rin remained locked forward at the empty space, "There's something here. No one let your guard down."

"Do you feel someone?" Shiemi worried over his concern.

"It's giving me the shivers..." Rin didn't even know how to comprehend the crawling feeling in his senses.

Konekomaru looked where Rin was fixated, "It might be fake too..."

"Everyone listen up," Yukio riled in the concern spreading, "We're in enemy territory. Even if no one is here now, they will come after losing contact with the guards. Being said we must not get seperated. Let's look for the entrance together. Stay close and alert."

Combing through the entrance way really gave way to the plain mall it appeared to be. Racks of clothes. Novelties being sold. It looked like a hub missing all it's busy patrons. Worsening the ghost town it really was. Chills clinging to everyone. Even those pushing that fear away.

Concentrating on being hyper aware. Kazuko hadn't noticed how close they were walking until Bon's hand brushed her own. Jolted out of her fixated trance Kazuko looked over to see if he was trying to get her attention. Just like her Bon's eyes were set forward trying to scope out anything suspicious before them. The layout of a mall thwarting any obvious secret entrance. She wanted to grab his hand. Nearly reaching for it before Rin's guttural yell tore both of their attentions right around the corner.

"Hey you!"

Clamoring to Rin's shout. It was all but impossible for Kazuko to keep the sharp gasp from leaving her. Hands shooting up to cover her mouth immediately. Her eyes unsure they saw the ragged, rotting and stumbling mess of bloody flesh staggering towards them. Creaks and groans from the abomination all the exwires had expected a run in. It's teeth seemed yanked from dried crusty gums. Flesh gouged out in huge holes. If the dripping black blood wasn't enough, the rancid scent clinging around it was the cherry on top. Prepped to fight humans and demons everyone at once couldn't place what this was coming towards them. This was neither human nor demon. This was a failure.


	52. Remove Head for Best Result

Chest seizing up just from the sight of the grotesque white linen clad figure now square on its back on the tile floor before them was enough to make her skin crawl. The added scent or rot was stomach lurching all together. Kazuko stood horrified to see the half skinned, hairless, flesh eaten figure ooze out of its assorted holes as well as the bullets Yukio just planted in its skull. No one dare move past the line Yukio and Rin had with their bodies before the hall entrance.

"A-A ghoul?! What?" Konekomaru echoed his horrified thought seeing what everyone else was seeing.

"No," Yukio almost frozen in place fixated on the body a few yards in front of them, "It spoke. Chances are high...that's a zombie."

Without having to be said Rin questioned what the difference was. A small quip of Yukio angry he didn't pay attention in class. They were explained in depth by Konekomaru and Yukio. Almost all of it drowned out in Kazuko's mind as she skirted closer to the body as the class moved in for a better look. She caught the simple fact zombies weren't common. In fact even Yukio's tone teetered on worried about if there was going to be more of them. Kazuko lost that last bit on the differences as she saw something almost implausible on the zombie's body. Closer she nearly doubted her own sight.

'...that robe...it...it looks like-' She had to shake her head. There was no legitimate way the robe Tatsuma had tucked away in her mother's box was the same one on this abomination.

**"Uwahhh!"**

Snatched from her thoughts by Konekomaru's blood curdling scream. Kazuko acted on reflexes as she drove the butt of her scabbard into the lunging necrotic body seeking out her friend. Yukio just as on time as he shot another two rounds into the creatures skull once again.

"Are you ok!?" Kazuko grabbed him in a panic over to herself as Yukio stepped before them as a precaution. He managed a nod but didn't let go of her forearm before giving it a good squeeze.

"Strange..." Yukio scowled down at the zombie littered with his bullets, "I was pretty sure I..."

"Uh, guys!" Shiemi called from the furthest back in the hallway.

Craning around to the call everyone was not elated to see what she was alerting. One down on the ground didn't compare to the half a dozen ambling towards them. Teeth rotted from mouths. Sores oozing and dripping with long gnarled toe nails scuffing the ground as they ambled towards the exwires. Heads all lulling like they had no support. Only the will to move towards food.

_"M-Meat-"_

_"Food-"_

_"Hur-ngry-"_

All the exwires, Yukio included, did one trembling step back as they began their slow encroachment on them. Involuntarily Kazuko's hand came out to find the stiff fabric of Bon's sleeve. He was nearly as rooted in place seeing the monstrosities as she was.

"U-Uh Mr. Okumura-!" Konekomaru's shaken voice getting everyone to heed it. Only to stare horrified as the zombie Yukio had shot not just once, but twice, was struggling to get up with half of its head now shot to a pulp. The rule that zombies needed to be taken out by the head alone was not applying. _Something was wrong._

"Back! Go-" Yukio placed himself between his class and the new interlopers. Though previously shooting the other one seemed pointless. He was at least able to drop a few of the bodies and make it difficult for the others to follow over their fallen zombies companions, "Move before we're surrounded. Go! We need to find the underground entrance before there's too many."

Little need to encourage it, all of them fell back from where they encountered the small swarm. A few dead ends to fellow hallways when someone would call out more of their undead friends were ambling towards them. Frazzled Kazuko moved without thought as her classmates tried to find a hall to go down. She gripped her sword tighter. Almost drowning in the thought of how deathly similar that robe looked to the one she had stashed away back at her dorm. This wasn't right. None of this was right.

"Shit," Bon's voice pulled her out of her funk until she realized herself and the entire group were back at the entryway. Kazuko looked from the swarm of zombies coming around them and then back to the faces of her classmates she didn't even registered herded her with them back this far. Straining to focus she locked in on Bon of all things to try and remain grounded in the situation at hand, "It's useless. They've surrounded us."

Konekomaru had found himself close to Kazuko's side, "There's so many..."

"It's no good over here either!" Rin diverted from his thought to go left only to be foiled by another mob of flesh eating sacks of rotting body parts like the rest of the enteries.

Yukio shook his head, "We have to get through them."

"I could try it with one shot of my bazooka," Bon shifted his firearm from behind him to the ready if Yukio gave him the go head.

Of course the first thing she'd been mentally present for and Kazuko scowled, "No. That's stupid they're just end up on fire and then we're fighting fire zombies."

Not the time to argue Bon still clenched his jaw at her remark trying to at least get them somewhere instead of like sitting turkeys, "We have to get through-"

"Kazuko is right the firearms are best saved since they don't seem to be working against them," Yukio doing the opposite and having Bon cool it before it got any worse.

"If it fails then we'd be swarmed by hungry torches," Konekomaru on the job of conjuring an idea as fast as Yukio could. The aira in training frowned with the only thought he could think of without a fatal verse to a zombie, "If we could use Rin's flame and maybe even Kazuko's light....we might just be able to turn incinerate them. They can't get up from that."

Surrounded on all sides it was clear Rin's flame could only take out one group at a time. Leaving a very deadly gap in time if the others decided to rush the mission group. No good but with another overly powerful and widespread attack it would seal a safety net. Something they'd all seen Kazuko do at least once with her sword. Simple sounding. The absolute deer in the headlights look both knights had set back Konekomaru's plan about ten steps.

"I...No I can't-" Kazuko began vigorously shaking her head at the thought, "I don't know what's wrong with my sword- I can't draw it yet what if something happens later and I'm useless. Rin could just-"

"Kazuko he's not enough," Konekomaru pleaded with her which shocked her to hear, "They're everywhere. We have to do something or else-"

"I can't!" The scream ripped through her far louder than she expected. Realizing that it came from her, Kazuko clutched her sword to her chest with a hesitant step back, "I- Those things I-"

"Make up your mind!" Yukio tore into her stammering clear as day. Making Kazuko seize back when her instructor raised his voice, "There has never been two knights in a class before and yet you choose now not to fight?!" His words stung with the reality Kazuko couldn't get out the real feel bubbling up in her, "If you don't fight we might die! _Your friends will die._ "

Struck with ear piercing static that normally only ever reared its ugly head in a fit of rage for the girl. Kazuko thought the tremor in her body was from Yukio's words. Even worse than that. From beneath them the ground creaked and groaned. That tremor turned into an echoing shudder as the floor under foot gave way to a black pit.

Names called out to another all around her. It was too much with the screams and flashing lights submerging into inky blackness below. All she could manage Kazuko throughout her hand to the glimpse of Bon she saw to her left. Screaming his name fighting to get a hold of the hand he had extended out for her as well. For as close as they'd been all day. Even coming into the Illuminati hideout so close in step. It was that knee jerk reaction when they told her to fight that doomed them. She was just too far away to grab him. All because of her own selfish fear.

Happening all to fast, no one was able to escape the plummet. Shrieking out for one another. No exwire got the one up before tumbling into the nothingness being blocked back up as the floor above closed. Crashing into metal siding and grunts as everyone was tossed around with no real sense of up or down. They were all swallowed into nothing.


	53. Lucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Yes I'm sorry this is short I just got so excited writing it I had to post it when before moving on to the next part!

Half lidded green eyes cast across the room at the nearly tyrannical one sided lecture by the boot licking doctor gave Lucifer no incentive to change his plans. Even after the long rant by his facility's surgeon about danger to their plans. This left Lucifer without a single intent to change any course of plans drastically. Especially ones that included killing Rin Okumura or changing the Nine Tails transference to the Kamiki child. Bed ridden there was still a curious stake in the demon king's mind that he knew the doctor had an answer for.

"I take it you have a clear attentive eye on all those came with the Okumura's," Lucifer made the sweating pig of a mad scientist hold his tongue when he looked across at him, "Tell me Gedouin, who else has come?"

Waylaid by that inquiry gave the doctor a moment to blink his beady eyes and adjust the tiny round framed glasses hardly perched on his broad nose, "Well aside from the Okumura twins, Lucifer-sama, there are two arias, two tamers and what appears to be a dud knight. No real threat compared to the loss of control if Rin Okumura decides to-"

"As things stand I don't think any real threat is persistent but that of Rin Okumura," Homare, Lucifer's second hand, segwayed into the doctor's mini rant without hesitation.

"You're right, with those concerns," Lucifer's glazed over eyes tipped down as he held his chin between his bony fingers deep in thought, "If that happens....I am prepared to face Father's wrath. As I am the only one here with a chance of killing him."

"With all due respect Captain!" Homare detested his proclamation almost in the same breath, "You are all but exhausted after declaring war the other day, we cannot have you-"

"Samuel's little game to make a kill switch for the Son of Satan has backfired," Lucifer shook his head with minor worry for what his advisers had to say about the matter, "As expected. Gone about it all wrong, perhaps there is still something there to salvage. Until then, it rests that I am the only thing in Assiah capable of dealing with him."

"Please, sir, leave all of that to the guards and us," Homare shot a dangerous look at Gedouin on the other side of the room with the fact the doctor had no idea what he may have incited with his babbling thoughts on who came with the son of Satan.

Complacent even with everyone's worry stemming up around him, Lucifer seemed lost in his mind for a moment before a little jolt crossed his emotionless face, "Oh." He turned his stare up towards the door in which everyone had come in only a few minutes prior. Guarded by one of his newly reassigned guards and an individual who certainly had more answers about these interlopers. Lucifer lifted his chin to the younger Illuminati guard, " _Shima Renzou_."

On que Shima pushed himself off the big man's door frame to show he had his attention, "Yes sir?"

Lucifer was pensive in his thoughts as his eyes lingered on the pink haired boy. As did everyone else's in the room. Gedouin and Homare included. The Captain of the Illuminati's expression far less sour than the humans watching the boy. Lucifer was all but cut and dry with what he required, "I want to hear your opinion. From your year passively collecting knowledge. Which do you think would be the best way of handling these interlopers?"

Humming briefly to himself Shima crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, "Perhaps Kazuko could have, at one point, taken Rin Okumura out." He raised a single finger, "In fact almost did once in class. But sense Kyoto she's been unstable and distracted. Your best bet would be the guards before you yourself sir. But in reality I think it would be 50/50."

As always Lucifer didn't shed an ounce of expression to a strange deduction to the scenario at hand, "Oh? And why would that be?"

Nearly flippant about his answer Shima spouted it off, "Love is fragile. Simple as that." He noticed Lucifer was clearly curious behind those green hollowed eyes, "Love is what caused such a rupture in the other knight's power. Rin Okumura is no different. A human's strength and weakness. And he is half human, after all." Shima savored the hate he got from other humans in the room and the inquiry he got from a demon all in the same breath, "Your guard is almost entirely human. It wouldn't be hard to get Rin to feed off that human side of him. To make him, love them, for example."

Drawn out in silence Lucifer seemed to be taking in his junior guards knowledge before even a single noise left him, "....love." All the time the demon king had his head raised. Shima's words seemed to weigh him down and Lucifer tipped his face down to stare at the nothingness of the simple white linen draped over his lower half. No one real sure for the sudden silence. Homare had a terrible inclination what the young spy's words might have incited in her commander. Visible to the rest of the room when blacken drops of blood began pooling around his lashes before dribbling down the demon's sallow cheeks, "...I see. If anything is to happen, then I shall leave it to the guards."

The moment the blood seeped past him calm facade, Homare was in a tizzy, "Captain! That's it- No more this discussion is over! You've been straining yourself this entire-"

She was cut off when Lucifer raised his trembling hand. The demon king was wracked with a cough he attempted to hide in his other hand even when the blood curdled around the corners of his mouth, "Gedouin-"

"Y-Yes Sir, yes!" the portly doctor right on his toes to salute the fading commander's words.

Heavy breaths steady the twang in his chest that only tightened and worsened with the cough, Lucifer looked up past his bloodied lashes to his workers, "Take Shima with you- _khak!_ -take him. Our success depends on securing the perfect body. The perfect body for father-" Lucifer bent half over struggling to keep upright with the gush of blood past his lips only to be ignored by the driven demon, "I- I am counting on you Gedouin."

"Yes! Oh yes of course Sir Lucifer-sama yes!" Giddy with pure foolishness the doctor sputtered out his praise towards the ailing demon even though it was only wasting air space, "I will deliver to you everything! For you Lucifer-sama I will-!"

"Gedouin," Lucifer's voice cut right through his frothy onslaught with a coldness he hadn't displayed before. The fat man stopped in a stupor. Even Shima and Homare quieted down knowing that tone with the demon. Even between labored breathing and blood shot eyes Lucifer held the quivering doctor's gaze for a drawn out second, "...do not touch the knight."

Confused Gedouin's non existent brows pinched together, "Okumura? No sir I wouldn't-"

"Do not stand in the way of my kin," The Demon King's voice so gravelly cold that his doctor clammed up real quick. Obviously the wrong choice to do as Lucifer was sent into an overstimulated fit of coughing. Splatters of blood coating his no longer white linen. Homare had absolutely enough and ordered everyone out. Shima to accompany the doctor. And sternly assessing that none of them screw up the captain's orders. Lucifer not raising a finger as the weak body was overtaken with raspy breaths hardly making it into his watery lungs.

Once out. Homare didn't turn around until she heard the click of the facility door before she twisted around. Planting her feet squarely before the commander so worse off than when the meeting started. Her hardened eyes over looking the rim of her glasses. She wanted to speak out of line. But knew better when Lucifer stayed quiet in his state.

He remained still. Leaning to support his withering body on one hand while the other was holding a fistful of the blood soiled fabric. Not looking up as he addressed his subordinate, "...Homare, jealousy does not look good on you."

Clenching her teeth the woman knew what tone not to take with him, "Captain, Sir, you do realizes the stolen sword has had multiple wielders by now. There is no correlation, I saw the footage. That child isn't-"

"I was disappointed to see the condition Samuel left my kin in," Lucifer carry one like her words didn't affect him, "So weak, suffering, unnecessary."

"Sir please-"

"I did what I had to." Lucifer's eyes lifted from his lap to his second in command staring him down like he was crazy, "Now. And then."

Chalking it up this up to the exhausted state that all had done to the demon king, Homare tried again to sow reason into his thoughts, "Lucifer, sir, I cannot stress this enough you need to rest. That child, that intruder, is simply a distraction. Do not allow it to dampen your senses. There is no way-"

"That she escaped? That she made it? A human could not have done such a thing?" Lucifer's words threatening and daunting even to the well conditioned underling. Unbreakable gaze Lucifer's black blood had ceased drooling from the corners of his eyes. Leaving streaks drying on his sallow skin as they spoke and the corners of his mouth no better off drying and flaking with dreary words, "An army of unspeakable horrors have been constructed thoughtfully under my nose. To fight the very flesh and blood of father. When we strive to extinguish the lines between Assiah and Gehenna permanently to a new world order and-" He was about to be interrupted but the woman held her tongue. Better that she did with his steely gaze, "-you want to stand here and argue that a woman merely five months pregnant didn't have the resolve to save her own flesh and blood from termination? Because?" As expected Lucifer's words forced Homare to fall silent. Holding her head down in submission to his ideals like she didn't already know her place. His words at least softened, "Do not doubt the tenacity of humans. You of all people should know that, as my second in command Homare."

Holding her head down the woman didn't chose to make eye contact but instead nod agreeing with a small, "Yes sir."

Winded for sure this time Lucifer sat back with the plethora of tubes and IVs riddling his chest. Breathing deeply just as he lay back down on the hardly padded table with the knowledge his assistance were in for some strenuous work now to stabilize his vessel. Feeling her eyes still on him Lucifer did not make to budge. Only gifting one last order, "Do not allow them to soil father's vessel. Rin Okumura will be returned to Samuel."

"Yes Captain," Homare echoed to return to the subject of more pressing matters. She bowed and was about to turn out of the room when one more quiet command came from the demon.

Lucifer stared up at the ceiling knowing well Homare wanted to leave. His last words were selfishly important only for his most coveted to hear, "My kin will bare the light, assure me Gedouin does his utmost to utilize the little light flower."

Chewing her cheek once over until the taste of metal flooded her mouth. Homare couldn't fester a good reply. Soon enough he'd be asleep and monitored anyways. Resentfully she bowed. Escorting herself and his last order, out of the chambers.


	54. Chapter 54

_'I have to get out. I have to get away from this thing. I need to find Kazuko-'_

The pusclent black tar seeping from more than a dozen of clenched mouths covering the chimera hit the ground with heavy moist plops as its array of jaws went slack. Spraying the disgusting mixture as it let out a wall shaking roar at the aria dwarfed in its mysterious shadow. The indestructible zombies at the entrance looked like fodder next to this grotesques amalgamation of bodies before him blocking the only entrance and exit. This had him worrying if all of them separated meant a fate like this. Worse off if that idiot refused to draw her sword. Meaning he had little time to make this end as quickly as possible. 

Bon took a step back not for the fear of the beasts advancements. Only to solidify his stance the aria hiked his bazooka up on his now steadied shoulder. A point blank range shot. Ideal for his first field test of his newly acquired license.

"Heh, just another zombie-" Squaring up his sights with the snarling monstrosity in front of him was easy when it nearly blocked out all he could see in the confines of the room. A slight twitch of his finger on the trigger and Bon knew he had the best chance here and now for a field test. No hesitation he fired off his first freshly obtained dragoon bullet, "Fine by me then!" 

Mimicking the corresponding hand movements to exploit his aria and dragoon skills to their fullest extent. Bon had no problem dealing out the _'fatal verse judgement'_ incarnation that made the bullet it's most deadly. Instructed from practice he knew that a bazooka made for a hearty rear support in a fight. Paired with his aira training though. It made the two skills almost indispensable to one another. Certainly when he thought hard at the best way to keep a knight safest in shared battles. Taking up the dragoon meister was almost without question. During his last few months of training for this Bon still knew one should always start with the textbook attack of exploiting a fatal verse. Bon just didn't get to end with his trump card right off the back.

"Tch- Figured, not even a scratch." Wiping the sweat from his brow the exwire saw the ballistic explosion had no effect on the flesh hungry beast. A chance he planned on but didn't want to see happen, "This won't work, I've gotta get out of here faster to find Kazuko." Glancing around for the closed box of a room he found himself in. Bon skirted the fact if there was even a sliver of faith in them before being converted to this abomination of bodies mashed together in some dreadful chimera zombie then his fatal verse strike would have worked. Apparently all faith had been sucked from that thing just like the rest of this forsaken place. 

_'Being an aira wasn't enough. I knew that. I had to go above and beyond to do what I needed to. To be the strongest. To do what I needed. To make sure I could keep my promises.'_

He gritted his teeth laughing at the audacity this mission had to test all his skills like some end course test. Pitted against a regenerating super beast Bon knew what all those early morning trainings were for. All those daily trips to the gym with his best friend. Hearing Shima call him a scrawny giant who wouldn't be able to handle the push back of such a weapon. And seeing Kazuko push right through beside him when she didn't have to. He couldn't let that go unrecognized. Every unseen struggle and strife. Now was the time to test all of it.

_'I won't let myself be the fool again!'_

Floored to see one arm of the zombie come barreling at him left Bon with only a meagre second to roll out of the way. The atrocisty's attack damaged the metal siding of the room they were confined to. Luckily not his bones. After such an attack he was surprised to see it getting back to its feet sooner than later. He cursed but expected as much even when his mind wandered mid fight. The fight should have consumed his attention. But Bon struggled, realizing each passing second made him worry more about Kazuko. That look of terror as they plummeted into the darkness was unlike her. Bon wanted to be angry that she was struggling after he'd accepted that path of hers. He hated that sword. But began to realize he hated it more knowing she might not draw it. Not even for her own safety.

**"Go back- Go- Back- Back!"**

Permanent scowl hearing the gargling semblance of two words leave the cracked mouths of the zombie plagued his straying thoughts. Snapping out of the way Bon lurched away from the rampaging chimera as it charged this time with all of its rippling mass. In the clear until one of the mangled extremities caught his ankle. Forcing Bon to take a heavy hit to his shoulder when the exwire tucked and rolled out of the way of any other grabbing hands.  
**"Go back! Go back! Go back!"**

If fighting a losing battle wasn't irritating enough. The constant blubbering prattle out of the chimera was boiling his blood with the time restraint he found himself in. Hauling his bazooka over his head Bon drove all his strength into bashing the faceless creature into submission as a last resort.

"Go back where you idiot!?" He had aimed the heft of the metal in the middle of its bulbous head. Too far to follow through with the movement when the zombie cranked open its toothy jaw. Jamming his bazooka under the double lined molars fillings its maw. Bon froze seeing the second set of red eyes staring back at him in the gaping mouth now propped open with his weapon. 

Each eye blinked out of sync where below it another enamel filled mouth opened only slightly with a horrifying murmur, _"...ho-me. B-Back- Home-"_

Petrified for only a mere second, Bon had the horrible realization, _'...It's- There's still enough consciousness it understood me?!_ '

"Go back home-" He blurted out what he finally understood the atrocity had been grumbling about this entire time. For a flash of a moment Bon forgot his racing thoughts with the gut wrenching feeling that this thing really was alive. He shook his head pushing back against the zombie with one hand while the other remained stuck in the strap of his bazook, "You can't be a human anymore! Not like this!" Bon quickly backtracked to attempt and appease it's sliver of humanity speaking up behind the gore, "Hush, no- Quiet down! Quiet down and rest in peace!" 

Bucking it's head back with nothing short of a blood curdling scream leaving it's second mouth while the bigger set of jaws covered it up with more chanting of where it wanted to go. The exwire was thrown back with force into the wall he'd backed himself next to. Bazooka still lodged in its massive row of blunt teeth when it through its head back. Bon saw persuasion wasn't going to work. Clearly out of reach he needed his weapon for the only other option.

_"Home! Go home! Back! Back! Back!"_ If what the chimera gargled before was inaudible, now it wasn't as it howled out in a frenzy. Gritting his teeth and wanting to cover his ears Bon knew he couldn't let go of his artillery missile before that thing got the better of him. At his wits end at how he was going to do this without his bazooka. Bon hadn't been so relieved to jump out of the zombie's way when it's largest appendaged swatted at its mouth. Knocking the tube of metal from holding it's maw open. 

Quick to scoop it up Bon fumbled with loading the only bullet in his arsenal he could think to take care of this with. Faithless but human. It was this or nothing.  
Hiking it up on his shoulder Bon didn't even care to aim. He knew the magnitude of his spell would swallow up the room. No hesitation as he pulled the trigger with the rampaging beast turning it's anger right to him, "Varuna!" He dropped the bazooka and clasped his pointer fingers and thumbs together in a circle, a split second to get it as close as possible before he called out the spell, "Bright mirror of still water!" 

Glistening in a beautiful explosion of water that only hardened into a reflective surface big enough that the grotesque body of the rampaging zombie came to a halt right before his spell. Stopped in its steps Bon watched in awe as the many blood shot eyes on the creature all converged on its reflection. Unlike a beast at all. In reality the abomination before him could see its reflection just as clearly as a human. Weary fear ached behind those many sets of weeping eyes. Bon had seen that human look before on a demon. Just as bone chilling when he'd seen Amaimon's panic gaze struck with that kind of lonely anxiety. Bon found himself staring at the demonic creature with that same forlorn ache he'd felt on the forest floor. Spoken softly like he care not to disturb it's turmoil in the process, "...you can't go home." 

What tore his attention from the absently familiar reflection of one demon's eye to that of the demon king was the shuddering thud when the zombie's mass gave way under it. Collapsing to the ground the anger that drove it seeped from it like the nasty dribble of blood from every eye and cracked mouth. Fixated on the half lidded blood shot eyes gave Bon the most dreadful feeling to wash over him. Each eye stared back up at the stone still exwire even as the gurgle of words still slipped past it's mouths _"..can't...go...home."_  
—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

All ten years of him gawked up at Juzo when it had been a surprise both himself and Kinzo had come to pick the four of them up at elementary school. Trying to ignore the snickers from the other kids when they kept calling him 'Bon' like they were back at the temple. Again Bon asked if they had to call him that. Juzo much kinder about it as Kinzo went about grinding his knuckles into Renzo's skull for making an off colored joke about his friend. Subsequently the young heir and Kinzo weren’t above instilling a bit of healthy respect in his younger brother. 

Of course Juzo had gotten a chuckle out of the young worried boy and got him to agree. Bon was a completely fine name in comparison to what they could come up for the young master. It really wasn't the name that bothered the young one so much but the fact when they got picked up like this it meant Kazuko always skirted the back of the group. Very different when it was just the four of them walking home. 

The young master's eyes lingered back at the quiet girl and Juzo noticed. A very different view than the master and his wife, Juzo generally kept his opinions reserved in the adult matter. Seeing Bon's eyes fluttering back to her every few seconds and finally the Shima son couldn't hold his tongue, "Bon."

"Huh?" the boy's attention jerked back to the older kid.

Careful about it Juzo still understood the impact of this little friendship the master indulged in, "...Do you spend a lot of time with Kazuko in class?"

Almost immediately he nodded with a huge smile, "We made times tables today! I helped Zuzu draw the lines! But she was better at-"

Juzo interrupted him, "Do you spend a lot of time outside of class?"

An odd question but he nodded once more, "We all played tag today and Neko got-"

"Bon," Juzo's tone dropped a little. Not a lot of worry that he would be heard by any of the others or that if the little girl heard him she'd even speak up about it. It was still something he cautioned about, "Do you know what a kaname is?" The clear look of confusion on the elementary student gave the high schooler his answer, "Well, it’s the rivet that holds together a fan."

Confused Bon's eyes narrowed, "Ok..."

Juzo took a deep breath and proceeded to look out at the expanse of sidewalk before them, "Kaname is what keeps it all together. The most important part if you will. For us at the sect, you're that kaname. The one to carry the sect on your shoulders into the future. As well as being the head priest, you are what will hold us all together." Juzo paused to see the absolute entrancement of the young master's brown eyes on every word. Every part he'd said was true. Worst of all though, this second part was true and no one would say it, "Bon...A fan has but one rivet. Completely useless if there were two or none. Kaname is all but one. _You._ " The Shima son looked back at the little blonde girl kicking rocks behind them all like there really wasn't a care in the world. A child yes. But an inhibitor nonetheless. Juzo looked back to Bon beside him, "...She can't stay here. You do understand that? You have a duty. She...she's just not part of the fan. This isn't her home, Kazuko belongs some place she can fulfill her duty. Just like you can fulfill yours."

"She's my friend!" Gripping the straps of his pack a young Bon flashed a look from one of the older kids he truly looked up to, then back at his best friend, "She's- Her home is with me and mom and dad! That's- She comes home every day from school she can't-"

"Bon, Bon-" Juzo tried to calm him down as Kinzo took notice and redirected the kids past them and onward towards home. He clenched his teeth when his brother had to herd Kazuko on with them from her lingering stare on an upset Bon. Reattempting to convey what needed to be said, Juzo got his young master too look at him when they all passed, "Bon, the sect isn't her home. That's ok. That's really ok and she has someplace she belongs. Someplace wonderful she'll fit into. A day will come when you see this. I know you will. Kazuko's home isn't with you or Master Tatsuma or Ms. Torako. It can't be. Home is just, home is somewhere else for her."

If the twitch to the elementary student's temple wasn't enough of how severely he rejected that notion. Bon's fuming burst attested to that, "No! No that's not true! She belongs at home! Her home is with us and- and- And I don't care I'll do both then!"

"Bon-"

"I'll make sure she can be home and I'll take care of the sect too!" Tears brimming on his lashes Bon looked up at Juzo without a glimmer of fault in his conviction, "I'll be strong enough for both! Just like dad! She's my best friend- I- My home is with her. _My home isn't home without Kazuko!"_  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Fixed on the lackluster eyes draining of fight at his feet from the beast, Bon swallowed hard coming to recognize why his reflection looked so different to him. Because it wasn't him anymore. Expecting to change, that was inevitable and he'd seen it for better and worse in his closest friends and even family. For some reason Bon didn't expect to see it in himself. Not like this. 

_'I did everything to be strong enough for both. On and on every single day to be ahead of the game for both of them. For the sect. For her. But...despite all of that...dad...Shima...even Kazuko. Everyone is going their separate ways even if I try to keep it together. They all still went separate ways...am I....am I even needed anymore?'_

The reflection of the eyes on him glinted with something Bon had to squint hard to focus on. Struggling to find what he saw in those glassy eyes. He nearly felt his heart seize in his chest when on a whim it was Kazuko he thought he saw looking back at him. 

_Do you love me?_

Even with the labored breathing of the monster before him, Bon swore he could hear her words repeat themselves in his head like they were back in Kyoto.  
Gut response the exwire leaned forward like he was saying it to her, _"More than anything."_

Like a wind whisking through his mind Bon got swallowed up in the memories of Kazuko at his side every moment of his life. Seeing her in his mind even as his dad's voice echoed to him. How stupid was he to realize the most important thing to him was what really mattered. And his dad even tried to tell him that every which way possible. The real reason he'd been able to become so strong. Was for the one person he always knew he wanted to protect. No one deciding that for him or being born into it. What that came down to was his very first choice. It was _his_ choice. Even if he hadn't realized it so young. Back home Bon still chose his best friend. Everytime. 

Befallen to all the tiredness in his muscles in one giant exhale. Bon's shoulders slumped and the exwire set his bazooka down. No fear now from the zombie getting up anymore. Poor thing hardly keeping its weepy eyes open as it heaved in one labored breath after another. Grabbing his prayer beads in his hand Bon stepped towards the beast.  
_'Can I go back if things don't work out?'_ Questions rushing his mind if he really finalized his decision. Calm and steady the Myoda born set his hand on the clammy substitute for skin of the forehead of the chimera. Oddly enough it leaned into his touch as he did to it. 

"...go back." Clutching his pray beads and the oldest part of his arsonal to his chest, Bon began the slow lengthy chant to return each soul lost in this experiment to a better place. Unorthodox and a complete one eighty from what he came into the room doing. Bon found solace when the many eyes once filled with anger and misunderstanding finally closed. All at once. Like a giant sigh of relief. It was clear when the life left the creature. Bon sparing it one last look with a gentle hand on its forehead. Everything about it now lax and at peace with where home meant for it. 

Looking on at the chimera Bon finally stepped back. Dead silence now without the chant of the chimera demanding to return to normal. He closed his eyes not exhausted but in quiet contemplation, "...where my roots are and where home is were never the same. No matter how hard I tried." Bon pocketed his prayer beads and bent down to get his bazooka now that all was said and done his real focus to get out of the room returned. Slinging it over his back the exwire came to an eerie calmness accepting the truth behind why he craved to be one step above the rest. 

Stepping past the deceased monstrosity Bon confident and thankful for the revelation this sad fight had brought him, _'Kazuko is my home. No matter where I find myself. I will always come back to that one fact. Sect or not, she is my true home. More than anything, she's home.'_

What had shaken him to the core and brought him back up once more seemed to have done the best to reset his focus on getting out sooner than later. Wedging a piece of metal the zombie broke off the walls just to attempt to get the entrance open. Bon stopped when there was a shudder to the box he was stuck in. Thinking fast he moved out of the way quickly before a loud explosion took off half the wall to his confinement and the one beside him. Not expecting the whiplash of blue flame Bon also saw Takara had been sealed in the room beside him. Certainly glad to see his chimera defeated. Bon had wished that it was Kazuko in the cell beside him. Schlepping it off Bon converged on his teammates when he saw the explosion was because of Rin. 

"Bon!" Konekomaru the first one to cry out laying eyes on his friend all in one piece, "What a relief, you're alright!"

"Is this everyone?" Yukio half turned seeing his brother's foolish little attack had taken off one or more of each containment units walls. Throwing away their stealth plan in a firey explosion for sure. Now at least counting heads it seemed everyone was reunited.

"Wait!" Bon scrambled towards them all counting and recounting looking for a face, "Where is she?!" Horrified that from the rumble remains of the rooms Kazuko _hadn't_ emerged like the rest of them had, "Where is Kazuko?! She didn't make it out?! That idiot we have to-"

" _Ehehehe~!"_

On command the crackle of loud speakers jerked everyone's attention upwards. The flash of lights illuminating the towering set of windows centralized between all the containers they'd made it out of. If the feeling of being watched hadn't made itself known before. Now they _all_ understood they'd been uncersurvalince from the moment they stepped into this place.

Faceless but the static of the loud speaker coming alive once more sent chills down everyone's spines, _"Now that all the cockroaches are in one place....Welcome to the Illuminati's eastern post, and more specifically, MY research facility."_


	55. Kazuko vs the Chimera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: As some of you might have seen on my Tumblr, I will be doing a Bon Birthday Month Bash type deal with daily writing prompts. Now until August 20th I'll be writing for the challenge and this will be on a little hiatus! Promise to be right back into it at the end of August!

Exasperated with the burning sensation taking over her lungs. Kazuko's strife to out maneuver the zombie in the tiny confines she'd been dropped into were growing futile for her survival. Heaving another gasp for air only went as far as the convergence of a hoard of drooling maws coming for her as the monster tried to slam its shoulder into her. Cut short she rolled under its front feet without first hitting the ground too hard for a smooth rebound.

Groaning the knight miscalculated her trajectory when she rolled. Coming face to face with an ambiguous face stripped of all its male and female features, fixated on her with globs of blackened tears rolling from their hollowed out eye sockets. Coming apart at the edges of her quickly fraying sanity, Kazuko darted a look all above her. Faces just like the one weeping above her. Turning to face her at the underbelly of the chimera. Screaming inadvertently just trying to fling herself across the floor and from under the monstrosity. All those writhing faces meant some of that foul liquid caught on her combat pants and sweater.

Far removed from the presumable tears that they cried. The black tarnish material ate through the fabric in a congealed mass like none other. Shrieking and kicking she was relieved when the wads of black flesh eating snot like material shook from her in her frantic attempt to scramble away. Unsteady but back on her feet. Kazuko paid no mind to the raised red sear marks on her shin and forearm. Adrenaline had done a good job to push that away and only fixate on the panicked fear in her head.

_**'You're friends will die!'**_

Yukio's words pounded in her head. Over and over deafening her to any other thought. Even having been smacked around to the ground and wall by the plummet and this monster hadn't knocked the echo from her head. Now the zombie advanced again with its mass of heads converging on her with its four lumbering legs picking up speed. Hurtling towards the exwire as all she could do was remain rooted in dread.

_'I can't- I- What if I need it later?!'_ Second guessing stomach wrenching thoughts played on repeat in her head. The only answer she kept regurgitating time and time again, _'What if I draw it and I can't later- What if Lucifer was just fucking with me- What if this is all for nothing- I- I can't-'_

Bullying its way into her was met with the sharp scream by a dozen of the zombie's heads when Kazuko jammed her scabbard into the closest jaw unhinged at her. Arms quivering she did not have the strength to fend off such a mass. Just as she'd blocked its trampling run meant the grizzled creation lashed out with one of its front legs. Sweeping her clean off her unguarded feet. 

A loud smack when the back of her head hit the hard ground. Fluorescent lights above her glaring in a blur when the hit muddled her vision and jostled a sharp ring to her other senses. On her back once more. And in hardly a matter of seconds later. Kazuko cursed herself for one of the simplest rules she neglected to focus on. Always protect one's feet.

Blinking trying to regain the slipping grip on her senses. She was pinned with half a foot on her legs. Trying to jerk away Kazuko had the misfortune to see more than just a foot to the zombie. Where in fact arms and extra hands were also graphed onto the massive extremity. All of which where crawling and groveling to hook themselves in her.

Still in a sense shattering daze from smacking her head against the hard floor, Kazuko kicked at her captor to no avail. Himawari clutched to her chest as she cried out hopelessly fighting the mangled grip pulling her into to the clattering teeth of the stitched together beast. It was a losing fight.

Kazuko cursing and beating it off didn't pay enough attention to the encroaching arms extending between some of the shrill faces. Yanking her up by fistfuls of her sweater stole the air from her lungs. With force some of the already fray fabric tore more. Others grabbed where they could to reel in their prey. In the commotion Kazuko heard the keen clatter of metal hitting the ground.

" _Mom!_ " Screeching to see the little ornate sunflower brooch fall from its secure place on her sweater. It rolled once along the tile before coming to rest by one of the lower hollow eyed heads attached to the chimera.

Intrigued by only a second, the grabbing assault on her paused for a dozen of the faces to converge on the gemless jewelry on the ground. They all twisted and tipped in different directions. Examining the tarnished metal like it called to them. Kazuko couldn't believe the tears pricking at her eyes when some of the beasts hands made to pick it up.

"No! Don't touch it!" Struggling in its iron grip Kazuko was no match even in full blown panic mode to writhe away from it. The zombie seemed less concerned with her now only to have fingers from four different hands pick up and mull over the trinket. White hot burning anger reaching its peak in the knight she screamed as she hit at the beast with a sheathed Himawari, "That's mine! Let go! Don't touch it that's- That's my moms! Don't get your nasty-"

One hit too many and all beady blacken eyelets focalized on the squirming nat of an exwire. What should have scared her like before, only angered her more. All that dread occupying her by Yukio's words were replaced with something far more intense. The anger. The confusion. Swirling inside her with the likes of how foolish she was to all at once wanting her mother while wishing she was never born. Familiar warmth turning to something hotter spread through her body. Strife between the two unrestful mindset always inhabiting her head. More than what fear could ever rile her to do. Only thinking about her mother could get the exwire so aimlessly angry. She didn't want to be here. She hadn't asked for any of this. All at once all she could do was blame that forsaken little brooch staring back at her in the reflection of all these bodiless heads. Kazuko wanted to hate her mother for all of this.

_'You were going to be born no matter what. No force between Assiah and Gehenna could stop nature. Your mother knew you needed to be safe. That's all she cared about.'_

Of all the things, Tatsuma's voice echoed in her head like the only shred sanity left to her. Struck with a sudden plight of confusion, just enough to stop the unbridled fear fueled anger reaching critical mass, Kazuko suddenly went slack under the zombie's grip. Staring unblinking up at the faces fixated down on her. She remained all but still with the oddest of thoughts rossed her mind now of all times.

_'...did you know Kazuko means peace and harmony?' ___

____

____

Her mother's letter? Of all things? Rightfully so the exwire hadn't touched a thing in that box since getting back to True Cross. Now of all times she was going to think about that stupid piece of paper?

_'So much went into getting you here and I wished to see the day you grew into your name.'_

Chest swelling with a deep breath Kazuko could feel the warmth subside to a dull lull she remembered feeling. Not that of the roiling burning that threatened her sanity. Unsure how long was passing. Seconds. Minutes. Really Kazuko remained staring up at the genderless faces like this was all but a dream once more.

_'...I don't even know what she meant by my name, and I hate it,'_ Kazuko's thoughts rummaged among the empty space taking over her head. Drifting from one face to another above her, even when the threat of corrosive ooze dribbled around her, she remained motionless, '...I'm so sorry, for everything I fell short of being.' In an instance she thought she could see the faces of her loved ones in glimpses of those rotting expressions above her, "Otou-san...Okka-san....Konekomaru, Shima-" Her bottom lip quivered when worse of all she just didn't see Bon's face before her, but also his. Kazuko swallowed hard forcing her eyes closed as the tremble in her lip was too much to say either of their names. Shaking her head falling prey to her own worried failures, "I'm so sorry- I couldn't help any of you- I- I didn't live up to your hopes-" A hitch in her voice went from that to a full blown waiver as the knight shook her head with the feeling of warmth escaping her by the tears rolling down her cheeks, " _I'm so sorry Mom._ "

' _ **We love you.**_ '

Jarred by a comforting voice resonating around her. Kazuko's eyes shot open tricked by the fact she thought the call was simply that of a bad dream. When her eyes reconnected with the prying mouths now making their way towards her. Her gut dipped into about to sob but was stolen once more by the same voice.

' _ **We love you little one**_.'

Sure she was in hysteria thinking the chimera was the one talking to her, Kazuko got a surge of warmth from the harden scabbarded she'd completely forgotten was clasped in her white knuckled grip. Wide eyed like she had lost her mind. Her insanity was confirmed by a wave of comforting warmth blanketing her.

" _H-Himawari-_ " Kazuko gasped knowing damn well it sounded like she was loony but in fact the voice was the sword. The first time not just since Lucifer duped her. All the way back to the Okumura's dorms during the naberius trials. The very first time she ever felt in control came rushing back to her not in the same sense of power back then. Still the tears for her short comings hadn't stopped but morphed into something else as she looked at her sword through blurry eyes, "Y-You're- You're not broken! I didn't break you!"

Her demon sword wasn't broken! Far from it in fact! Falling into the welcoming warmth that had been plaguing her since the day before. Kazuko couldn't explain the feeling even if she had all the words in the world. For all the doubt she'd buried herself under for blowing her one chance to repay her loved ones for all their sacrifices on the Kyoto hillside. The reason she came to True Cross. The _entire_ reason she even picked up this sword in the first place.

Jerking her head up to see the flesh tearing teeth coming for her, Kazuko lost the visual of seeing Bon in any of those shapeless faces. Before her was a demon. And she knew what to do with a demon.

Hauling her sword so quick from its restful place in her scabbard. The zombie's many clattering heads howled out unable to keep from the searing glare of the knight's sword. Like a stun bomb her chimera fiend took a tumble from pinning her down. Chest pounding when it stomped its feet clearly pissed off. Kazuko felt an acute clarity to her senses she'd thought she'd long forgot.

Two feet in front of her was her mother's brooch. And not a foot from that was the zombie thrashing about with its assorted sets of eyes weeping out tarish blood from her blinding attack. Eyes darting from the piece of jewelry to the tiny window she had to actually snatch it. The knight chucked her scabbard as far as she could. Clattering loudness drawing the partially blind monster to fumble in that direction. She saw her opening and darted with her limbs correctly tucked tightly to her bodice unlike the sloppy swordsmanship before.

"Gotcha!" Snatching up the cold metal she held it close to her chest with a death grip when the zombie figured faster than she anticipated of her ruse. Half its body flung back at her in any attempt to strike her down. Kazuko didn't have the liberty to drop and roll before. Hesitant she saw no other out in the pinch she was in. Hauling Himawari up Kazuko slashed right as the monster's body came barreling towards her.

Clean and concise all but the few inches above her hilt defiled the zombie's mangled flesh with little resistance. Almost in awe Kazuko stared as the glowing blade cut clean through the closest leg of her attacker. Breath hitching she fixated on the area where the zombie _should_ have regenerated. As the one in the mall did. No matter how wall shattering the wails got she saw no evidence of the immortal being growing back. Astonished Kazuko looked from the seared wound of her attacker, to the strobe like effect her weapon retained even after taking Himawari from it's hilt.

"...are you..." Kazuko's whisper hardly passing her lips as the little seed of doubt she had fallen to a trap reconciled in her forethoughts.

Warmth answered her fearful question. Like that of a hug from an old friend. What she felt was Himawari. But this was like she could feel it without the muddle she struggled with for months. For the first time she could feel the twists and turns of the mindful sensations individually in her fibers. Forgetting momentarily where her sword ended and she began.

' _ **We love you, little one.**_ '

This _was_ Himawari. No dispute she tightened her grip and swung the sword over her head just as she'd attempted and failed to with the Impure King. Flopping three legged on the ground, the zombie was spewing mouthfuls of blackened blood. Wailing to no one who would listen. Tense under bringing her sword down like she'd done before and failed. Uncertain fear was dashed with the wonderful hum putting to rest her worry. That voice she'd stifled by keeping Himawari in their sheath was clear and rooting for her to do exactly that.

Full blown scream Kazuko drew her sword down gillutone style. Her strongest attack. Engulfing the small room all in white. Before the zombie could retaliate, the knight watched in shimmering awe as her blade produced such a radiant light that every inch of the beasts flesh was vaporizing in front of her. Thrashing in pain it honed in on the cause of his mishap. Charging her Kazuko remained perfectly still. Knowing it wouldn't make it. And she wasn't wrong.

Skidding to rest the last dribble of the chimera was a single head. Detached and being swallowed up in light. Those black eyes that once wept black tears now only drowned in her demon swords light. Entirely alone without a trace of it left. Kazuko stood rooted with the worry she expended too much energy.

Foolish on her behalf to have gone outright with such an attack. She stayed still, certain her legs would buckle if she flinched. Waiting for the wave of exhaustion to over take her. Kazuko found first flexing her fingers around her hilt. Then moving her arms and braving a step towards the empty room. She was utterly unphased by what just came from her. In reality she felt invigorated.

Confused she lifted Himawari before her. The bright glow subsided to a glistening coat that to the untrained eye simply looked like an exceptionally clean blade. She knew that wasn't the case though with the tone clinging to the blades' edge, "....you....we...um, was that because-?" Taking the brooch from the confines of her closed fist against her sword. Kazuko stared at it wondering if all that was simply because she was angry. Sure she'd felt that much anger before. The knight got taken from her thoughts with the draft whisking around the bare burned marks littering her legs.

Looking up from the confusion of her own abilities. Kazuko saw her attack had ripped a sizable entrance way into the metal wall. Instead of being full of tubes, wires and what not. She saw a black nothingness hall leading further than she could see back. Troubled she glanced back at the _only_ door of the room.

No longer blocked it still was certainly sealed. A thought of trying to pry it open with Himawari and maybe find the others on the other side. Also the enemy might just be waiting on the other end waiting for stragglers who made it past these monsters. Going through the only door was tossed out when the draft that once touched the scalded bare areas of her shins shifted. Almost tugging her into the hall.

Every hair on the back of her neck stood up. Fear was what she felt with the threat of being devoured by a zombie. This, this was entirely something else.

She could have stood and tossed her options back and forth until some would certainly come for her. It couldn't have been a fluke that Himawari tore this exact hole in the wall. Yukio had said to stick together but that was long gone. Reattaching her brooch and fetching Himawari's sheath, Kazuko stood at the edge of where her confines turned to nothingness.

Once more faced with inky blackness she didn't know where it led. Kazuko tossed a look over her shoulder at the closed door. They'd be expecting her to come from there. And if she wanted to make any head way in this mission she needed to try and out think more than a mindless zombie.

"...I'm sorry Bon," She tore her eyes away from the door and locked them on the dark hall. Kazuko felt something in the darkness that needed to be sought out. Waiting would only hinder them all. Tightening her grip on her sword, the knight stepped right into the blackness with no intent of looking back for others, "I'll be back soon, _promise._ "


	56. You Didn't Have To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Thank you all who put up with waiting for the slight hiatus with Bon's Birthday being a big thing I wanted to do. Hopefully everyone will be happy with this emotionally packed chapter that's been a long time coming!

Author's Note: Thank you all who put up with waiting for the slight hiatus with Bon's Birthday being a big thing I wanted to do. Hopefully everyone will be happy with this emotionally packed chapter that's been a long time coming!

 

Shima's eyes shifted from the disarray his ex classmates who were in down below the guard tower over to the doctor sweating bullets by the pound. Half lidded eyes the pink haired guard shook his head amused, "You've lost one of them already, what are you intending to do with Lord Lucifer's orders now?"

Loud grunts coming from the frantic doctor smashing his plump stubby fingers into the buttons of his work surface, "Enough! Faster- Come on stupid!"

"You can only lose so many times," Having counted all seven of his prisoners breaking out of the zombie containment areas. And Shima looked down his nose not counting Kazuko but he knew she was someplace ruining more than even Geoduin could plan for. This fight was done before it really started, but none of the personnel saw it just yet, "You've already lost contact of Lucifer's one additional request. Dr. Geodouin."

A scratch in the speaker on the desk. Clearly an update where Izumo was being brought to and from within the facility. Shima stood with his arms crossed amused at the slowly fizzling out mad man. This was no surprise.

"Move faster and hurry up!" Geodouin spat into the receiver and cutting out before Lucifer's men could return his order. Whirling around with force the stout fiend was nearly frothing at the mouth when he pointed a finger at Shima, "Go get her!"

"Huh?" Shima's brow arched up like he didn't already expect it.

"Get that rat! Get it out of the bowels of my lab, of my baby, out of my way!" Spit flying when he ordered Shima elsewhere.

His gaze moved from the man to the son of satan and crew below, "With Izumo's transfer that less of a random elects chance, you think sending me off is the best choice?" Shima looked from the mission group to the empty bridge stretching across the room, "They'll come, and those exorcists will head right for Izumo. Sending me off to do something you should have planned for, endangers Lord Lucifer's plan. And doesn't exactly go with his orders, now does it?"

Of course Geoduin's fuse was past being put out with logic now, "Shut up! I said shut up!" He pushed Shima back towards the exit, "I told you it was going to get interesting! I can carry out Lucifer-sama's will just as I promise! There is nothing I can't do and if that brat dies then so be it! Now go! Go get rid of that rat in my palace! Make yourself useful you idiot!"

Exhaling heavily through flared nostrils, Shima's complacent smug went nowhere and he smiled even wider with that brash order, "As you wish, _sir_."

Stepping back from Geoduin's bug eyed gaze he saw the doctor turn away right back onto the rescue party at hand. His loud crackling over the speakers couldn't mask the obnoxious pang of Bon's voice roaring over everything else. Loud and demanding as ever. Kazuko's name echoing in his head by Bon's doing. Shima shook his head knowing none of the threats he was making over the speaker would work. He'd overlooked a crucial part. Separating them was far worse than keeping them together. And that left him with cleaning up the most disastrous of them all. Kazuko.

Puffs of steam from groaning machinery above head. Drops of oil or something similar drooling off broken tubing and other distorted parts no longer attached to the ceiling above. Each step further into the dank underbelly was tenuous at best. Kazuko ducked under a rumbling drum that hummed loud enough to vibrate her entire body. Nothing amounted though to the warmth encasing her.

Not resheathing Himawari after defeating the creature made of flesh back in the containment cell. Opting to hold it's hilt tight in her closed fist. With her mom's brooch in the other. Kazuko needed the firm grip on something, anything, to ease her fear venturing further into the darkness.

' _I can do this, I can do this_ ,' Chanting some confidence into herself, still Kazuko could only cling to Himawari like a scared child in a crowd. The idea to break apart was not thought out. In fact far from it. But the pull on her chest like fine minute strings were yanked one after another from her chest drew her deeper into the bowels of this hellish nightmare. Some points the knight wondered if she was seeing the same things.

Fear that she was truly turned around and without direction. Kazuko couldn't fight the thump in her heart forever at this rate. She'd either need to find what was drawing her in. Or she'd have to go back.

_**'We love you. Your close. We love you.'** _

That androgynous voice reignited in her bones was both harrowing and reassuring. Each tune of the 'we love you' and Kazuko would squeeze her swords hilt. But when they chanted 'your close' Kazuko had to wonder why suddenly now they were so active. Chances were it had to do with the King of Light. Unsure if that's where she was being led to, Kazuko still forage on.

Certain she passed the same hall again. Kazuko stopped before a weird smeared mark on the dingy metal wall. The knight looked back thinking she could orientate herself. Futile as when she came this far. Kazuko swallowed hard the gut tightening feeling staring at that indiscernible stain gave her. Her mother's brooch still clutched in her hand. Kazuko reached up with just her index and middle finger lightly grazing the crusty blackened material.

Scowling she felt some of it flake off on her finger pads. Rust? Dirt? She pressed harder to see if she could scrape it off. Shock of the ages. Kazuko nearly jumped out of her skin the moment the wall gave way to reveal itself as a door. Was this where Himawari meant?

Kazuko took a deep breath she proceeded to hold. Pressing harder on the stubborn door it's loud creak giving her a start. But none of it as stomach churning to behold what was behind the closed door.

_**"Amaimon!"** _

The blackened something just like on the door soon came to be life to be blood. Dripping like a slow sive from the tips of his black nails. Some of them even snapped and missing down to the first knuckle. Closed eyes of the demon king popping out of his head the moment he heard a rustle in the dark room. Previously sedated to the nothingness of the once sealed room, Amaimon was suddenly renewed with pain fueled rioting.

Yanking at the piercing restraints perforating through his torso, his legs, his arms, all of him. It didn't matter he was littered with metal pikes. Like a taxidermist's bug on display. Viable blood leaked hardly from the puncture wounds in his body now. Dried crusted bits collected around the wound holes littering his body. No count of how long he’d been strung up like this. No stopping the flood of tears breaking past her glazed over eyes when she realized this was why her nightmares had been occurring. She had no idea.

Both the sword and brooch in her grasps clattered against the ground the second her gaze found him, “ _ **Amaimon**_!” Kazuko’s shattered cry drowned in the thud of her feet when she bolted across the room. Dreary bloodshot golden eyes honing in on the human intruder as she scrambled up to him like this. Grabbing fistfuls of his tattered clothes. Dragging her shaking hands all over him frantic to find the right place to help him in such an atrocity. Hot beading tears blurring her vision with trembling hands hardly able to help. This was all her fault. All this was her fault and she'd gone this long without realizing it. Kazuko needed to fix it but what to do escaped her through choked sobs, “Amaimon- Wh-What do I do?! What do I-”

“You!” A twisted brightness came alive in his eyes. Like being staked up as some medieval villain wasn't even pertinent now. Thrashing Amaimon struggled against his hellish restraints. His eyes burrowing into her like he simply was fixated past her, "It's y-! Y- _Yua_!"

Kazuko's blood ran cold. Adrenaline she had come in on seized in her veins like ice when her deceased mother's name fell from the demon's blood tinged mouth. All intent and on purpose Amaimon was truly staring right at her when he said it too. Bruised dark circles under his eyes. Sallow skin. Haggard breathing even with the faint touch of her hand on his blood encrusted vest. Kazuko swallowed the lump in her throat waiting for him to take that name back. He didn't though. And her mother's name hung heavy between them both. Kazuko's voice finally croaked, "...A-Amaimon...I-It's not-"

There they were all over again. Fat bubbly tears rolling down his blood streaked face. Worse than the ride to Kyoto if that was possible. Amaimon's head lulled weakly to the side as all the excitement he had conjured up left him in that burst. Frantic Kazuko didn't know what to do. Scrambling to cup his face and keep him looking at her. Absolute dead weight in her palms until his weary voice met her ears, "...please...please make it stop. Everything. Hurts."

No way she could dwell on this now of all times. Kazuko threw away the stigma of hearing her mother's name in such a bleak situation and was left with trying to maneuver the baal off half a dozen pikes keeping him still.

Painstakingly she grabbed for any kind of plan at this point. Resenting the idea of pulling them out at first. Sure there had to be a magic answer to this that certainly Bon could undo. Kazuko realized she was under the constraint of time and being discovered after breaking away from the rest of them. Amaimon's silent tears making her come to that conclusion when they dribbled down to stain her uniform sleeves. There was no waiting or getting help. She had to act.

Gripping the handle less metal of the nearest one Kazuko winced when the edged metal was outright stuck for her to jerk out in one good yank. Too foolish and quick and she might cut her own hands on the pike. A careful hold needed to wiggle out the first one and certainly the most uncomfortable through his chest cavity. Taking a deep breath she knew she'd have to twist and wiggle each out out to dislodge it from Amaimon. Fearful it would hurt.

Answering that question quickly, Amaimon let out a blood curdling howl that nearly caused her to drop the metal pike before it was all the way out. This rate he'd get her caught for sure, "I know I know! Shh it's alright- It's alright I'm here- I'm here now-" Coaxing focus in her voice brought Amaimon's attention to her if but barely. Labored breaths on both ends as they were mere inches away from one anothers face. She struggled to pull another from piercing both his shin and thigh in one go. He snarled and lurched forward like a wounded animal. Sure he was going to bite her with the flash of those canines stained with old blood. Wincing she felt the metal draw her own blood with the unsure grip. Kazuko dropped the pike with a clatter to the hard ground when she jerked up to cup his face to settle him down before getting caught.

Smeared on his pale cheeks was her own blood fresh from the pikes's edge and the old blood she was dislodging from the wounds, "Hush, hush you gremlin. Look at me. Look at me, I'll fix this. Amaimon- Amaimon I'm not Yua but-"

"Yua!" Half his body free now Amaimon pushed into her even with his arms immobilized, "You- You look like-"

Refocused on something else Kazuko took hold of the last two blades impaling his arms. With Amaimon's unwavering focus on her face, Kazuko yanked them out. Even as they ground into the sore cuts in her hand from mistakenly grabbing one previous. Sucking in one deep breath against the pain she had finally did it. Amaimon was free.

The dead weighted lurch he took into her wasn't foreseen. She should have expected as much with how weakly he pulled against the grisly restraints. Amaimon dropped into the knight entirely. Crashing them towards the ground. Kazuko's slung her bloodied arms around his frame and brace for the impact of the filthy tile ground beneath.

One hard thud but this drop was nothing compared to the one on the Kyoto mountainside. Or even from dropping down the whole in the middle of the New Inari Town Mall. All the commotion that had happened almost deafeningly seconds before paved the way to the echo of their labored breathing in the half lit room. Out of sync and grueling, Kazuko was almost terrified to release the gut crushing hold on him.

"...you look just like her..." Amaimon's sullen monotone voice tangled with a hint of misunderstanding.

Releasing her grapple on him only meant Kazuko would have to look at that face she'd only seen etched in nightmares night after night. Almost terrified to see that crazed look calling out to the blackness. She eased her way away from the demon until the thud in her heart subsided to a dull ache. Those eyes. They looked nothing like the ones in her nightmares. Kazuko took a long needed deep breath, "...Yua...she's...that was my mom."

Smeared with blood from them both only added to the slow confused blink Amaimon gave her with the absorption of what was said to him, "...Yua...she, she stopped the hurt before too. You're- You're not her little one, I- You're not her."

"No," Kazuko swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Hardly able to even process finding Amaimon after all this time and the revert to call for the mother she never met. This was a sick twisted joke if there ever was one. Kazuko squeezed her fist with the sore cuts lining her palms before shaking her head unable to understand, "She- That was my mom. How did you-"

_"Fraternizing with demons! Really now Zuzu!?"_

Heart lurching into her throat the moment Shima's pink hair appeared in the only doorway around them. It was her friend. But he looked nothing like when he left. Staring her down, Shima smiled with his k'rik propped up on his shoulder as he stood with a half cocked smile at the mess he found her in.

"Do we really want everyone at the sect being right?" Shima jutted his chin out at demon crouched like a feral animal he was next to the knight, "Really, I thought you were better than this?"

"Shima!" Kazuko choked on his name. Thinking her emotions were exhausted from seeing Amaimon. She was sorely mistaken when the red hot anger within her boiled with an intensity that made her skin crawl. A slight struggle to get to her feet, the knight realized her sword was a foot or so away from where her and Amaimon collapsed. Beside Himawari, her mom's brooch. Darting her attention back to Shima who seemed no more aware she was unarmed. Or simply didn't care. Kazuko made to scream her heart out at her friend, "You bastard! You absolute piece of shit when I get my hands on you I will-" Rant off railed by Amaimon's bloodied body making a dart for the door. She had the audacity to yell for him like she really expected the demon to stay.

All for nothing though Amaimon was down and out in a blink of an eye. Worse of all, he snagged one thing from the floor. Himawari laid untouched but her mother's brooch was being stolen right in front of her.

"Amaimon! Amaimon give that back I-" Kazuko got cut off by Shima slamming his k'rik down on the ground right as Amaimon escaped the doorway. Shooting him the dirtiest glare she nearly took his head off for letting the demon king leave.

"I'm _not_ here for him," Shima loosely gestured to the escapee that now fell on Kazuko and Kazuko alone. The ex True Cross student stepped into the room. Boots clicking until he stopped at her sword on the ground and looked down at it. Only a second though for he kicked it over to her like simple trash, "I'm here for you. So get up."

A rush to grab her sword, Kazuko stumbled to her feet like there was no question she was going to fight her friend. Even with the condition she was in. When the girl lifted up her sword Shima only through his head back and laughed.

"Really? You're gonna make it this difficult?" Shima repositioned his hold on his weapon and took up an offensive stance to mimic hers, "No one really thought you'd make it down here. The idiots."

Kazuko tightened her grip on Himawari when her eyes wouldn't leave Shima, "Stop this! Would you just knock it off!"

Her words laughable. Shima didn't hesitate to make the first strike even against a former comrade. The Illuminati knight loved the reverberation that came from his attack being blocked by that stupid sword. He pushed off her simple block and watched Kazuko try and recoup her stance loss, "Really? How did you make it past the zombie then? One hit and your-"

" _Shut up_!" Kazuko roared. Lashing out and finding that same ringing clash when Shima blocked her attack, "Just shut your stupid mouth and listen!"

"Tch-" Shima pushed off her lopsided attack and favored retaliating right away. He knew riled up was always a good state for an opponent. But Shima also was a little disappointed he got her before the big show. So now he had to make up his own for the trouble this was causing, "I've been listening, or did the spy thing not make sense to you?"

Gritting her teeth Kazuko struggled to stay out of the red with his taunting. She knew her training. She knew Himawari was on her side this time. Kazuko knew if anyone would knock some sense into him then it would be her.

"If you're thinking about how you can out do me here-" Shima shifted from defensive to offensive with such fluidity Kazuko was quick to barely dodge the swiping motion of his k'rik right along her feet. The Illuminati soldier smiling pleasantly the entire time, "Well lets just say you weren't the only one training under the radar Zuzu."

"Shut up already!" Kazuko turned that dodge right around and charged him with all her might. The clash of metal on metal echoing in the room, "Why?! Why are you even doing this?! Renzo this-" They separated only for a moment before going head first once again, "Why would you?! How could you?! You can come back! I know this isn't you- This- This isn't what we talked about at the arcade-" Kazuko's attack strong but the quiver to her bottom lip wasn't. Tears threatened to dribble down her cheek as she stared up at her friend searched for some answer in his unreadable smile, "I thought we were friends. Shima, _you don't have to do this_."

Shima bounced off an attack she came swinging with her sword. It was sloppy. Easily blocked if he cared to. Instead Shima locked weapons with her so in the heat of the fight they were inches apart. Faces level and looking at each other for the first time in what felt like forever. That apathetic smile spread on his dopey face like nothing was wrong. The corners of his smile dipped only for a mere second with his words, "You didn't have to kiss him, _but you did_."

He knew, how did he know? There was Izumo but she'd never say a word. Certainly not to him of all people. _No one was supposed to know._

Every ounce of white rage seeped from her bones. Left with the warm hum of Himawari but that wasn't enough to fend off the deafening chill swallow her up. Kazuko froze for the quickest moment giving up her advantage to Shima knocking her over.

Downed like it was day one at practice. Kazuko smacked the ground so hard she saw Shima blur in her vision. Sword still clutched in a death grip she did have enough of a reaction to throw Himawari up when Shima brought his k'rik down on her like a guillotine.

"You don't understand," Shima grunted and pushed down harder trying to break past her defense, "Above us, everything is going just as those idiots planned."

"Shima wait-"

"Those zombies, aren't dead and the groan in the walls means the doc must have pumped them full of that nasty gas. One giant mass of unkillable freaks meaning your little rescue party can't back out now. They're going to bring Izumo into the transfusion chamber right above our heads. And they're going to kill her. Then they're going to move onto everyone else dumb enough to have come here."

Kazuko felt her arm give way and unable to hold off the weight of Shima weight into his K'rik. Rolling quickly out of the way she was all but too late when just the sharpest end of his weapon grazed her cheek. On the defensive know the knight scrambled to her feet in an attempt to put distance between the two of them.

"Oh-" Shima didn't pursue an attack, he instead stood back up and cupped his hand around his ear like he was listening for something she didn't understand, "Do you hear that? It sounds like Kamiki's possession is going about as well as it was going to." He smiled across the way at Kazuko like he wasn't talking about the deadly possession of their classmate, "Now that you let loose a demon and things will be-"

" _Knock it off_!" Charging her cocky friend, Kazuko dipped down and clattered her blade too close to comfort for Shima's hands. He grunted and deflected it but not for the better as he had to let go with one hand. She was relentless in her attack and just as she'd moved in with a long range attack, Kazuko dropped down and rammed the butt of her sword into his unprotected stomach. Shima's k'rik clanked against the ground out of his immediate reach. For the first time since the confrontation began, his expression switched to slight panic. Kazuko used that.

Ramming her shoulder into him with all her might, the knight knocked the two of them to the ground. Had she been fighting a demon it would have been foolish. This was a human. And a human she knew none the less.

Legs pinning him down she brought the edge of her blade remorselessly against Shima's throat. A tremble in her hand. His golden brown eyes darted up from the weapon to the fury behind his friend's face. Mistake only a moment for pure rage. Shima reevaluated that when fat globs of tears began dribbling down her cheeks. Streaking the dirt and blood on her pale skin. Leaving a wake of flushed red paleness amidst the mess on Kazuko's face.

" _...Why?_ " Her voice wavered. Each muscle that was knotted tightly in her body, there was a relaxed one in the boy under her. It almost pissed her off more with how little fight was in him after she knocked him over. At least he wasn't smiling at her anymore. Kazuko pushed her knuckles into his throat as a warning and self restraint. Tears dripping off her chin to fall on Shima's face, "Why would you do this to us? To Bon? _To me_?"

Idly fixated up on her. Shima remained motionless. His k'rik was too far to opt for that approach. Her shaking grip too testy to try anything this close to his throat. And above he could hear everything going tits up just like he thought. Now it was just a waiting game until the next play. 

One giant sigh and Shima tilted his head back with his eyes closing, "I hated everything. You know that." 

"That's bull shit!" Kazuko screamed at his face, jostling the blade against his uniforms collar, "Cut the crap-" She blinked away the tears dribbling from her eyes, " _You can't lie to a bonafide liar_." 

Words thrown in his face. He reopened his eyes to lay there staring up at her. Kazuko's lukewarm tears dotted his cheeks. Each one feeling like fire as it touched his cold skin. Finally he swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes again, "...You know they wanted you." 

" _W-What-_ " Her voice cracked in her dry throat. She immediately thought it was a ruse just to get the better of her and the knight pressed into him angrily, "Enough! I'm not going to fall for-" 

"I saw her old room too you know," Shima didn't move a muscle even with the rough jostling he got, "Your mom was, something else." 

_Mom?_

Kazuko felt her chest tighten up. First the zombie's gown seemed familiar. Then Amaimon. Now Shima's none sense. She wanted to schlep it off as a mind game. But with how still he remained under her without shaking off for an attack stumped the clear thinking knight. 

"What are you talking about?!" Kazuko hissed through clenched teeth, "Don't fuck with me Renzo I'm not about to-" 

"Doesn't it feel weird?" His brown eyes rolled back up to the ceiling above them, "Like you know this place? Like you know the sounds? You should have come with me when I tried to get you to leave the arcade. That was never a place for us." 

"And you think this is?!" Kazuko without lifted her sword from his neck to gesture around at the dank prison New Town Inari really was, "No one belongs here! I don't know anything about this place whatever crap your pulling won't work on me! Look what they did to Amaimon even!" 

"You really sympathize with a demon after all this time." Shima shook his head. 

"Wha-" Before a full word left her Kazuko got slugged in the side. Shima taking advantage finally like a well seasoned soldier. Knocking his friend from her pin hold on him and reversing it. Not going for the weapon at all. Shima immobilized a dazed Kazuko with a painful grip on both her wrists above her head. Bringing them back to the same dilemma. But Shima held the cards this time. 

Without a doubt Kazuko fought against his restraints. Kicking her knees up until Shima drove his own knee into her ribs. Crying out she wrenched away to no avail, "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be Zuzu." His words bringing her attention to him above her. For the short stint without that dumb smile, it was over now as Shima smiled complacently down at her inches from his friends face, "The question is, where do you belong?" 

Rearing to fight back with his stupid words Kazuko tensed up to give it her all until the loud groan from above stunted her reaction time. Unlike the gurgled noises from before, this one was wall shattering. Literally. Beams breaking and metal bending in. There was no time to react even for Shima when he huddle down over his friend in return to the big crash. 

Shrapnel scattered around them Kazuko gasped when the knee keeping her from a deep breath suddenly alleviated itself from her torso. Gulping for a deep breath Kazuko didn't have enough to process Shima darting for his k'rik and the gaping hole in the ceiling. 

"Kazuko!!" Bon's voice tore Kazuko's attention skyward. She panicked seeing him but not being able to keep an eye on Shima. Scrambling up to her feet the knight saw Rin's body with someone dawned in white in his grasp. Trying to focus back down on the dark room she was in Kazuko didn't look back up when Bon and Konekomaru called to her. Instead she desperately tried to relocate Shima after he'd bolted. 

"Quite amazing if I do say so myself!" Shima's voice echoed from the ledge he reappeared on far from Kazuko's first range of motion. Everyone's eyes, even those from the fight from above, landed in a hot moment on the cocky smile beaming out towards them all. Of course Shima laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose I shouldn't be admiring that about you all. Since we're enemies now." 

Bon catching a glimpse of the pink haired traitor nearly lit up with anger all over again, "Renzo get over here I will-" 

"Looks like you got what you came for," Shima pipped up about a passed out Izumo being hovered over by Rin and Shiemi. The k'rik user propped his weapon up on his shoulder with a chuckle, "Guess I should be going this time now!" 

" **Shima!** " Kazuko bellowed from the lowest part of the damaged area now. Hardly standing she'd at least gotten a grip on Himawari but had no way to follow him up to where he'd escaped to. All the tears that she'd lost before. Now all she could do was stare up at him with clenched teeth and a watery eyes, " _I'm sorry_." 

Everyone froze. Misunderstanding why she was even apologizing or what had happened in the turmoil of rescuing Izumo. Eyes going from Kazuko and back up to Shima. There was a collective breath being held when Shima stood silently for a moment. 

"...no," He smiled indifferently down to her, "I'm sorry." 

White water rushing engulfed Kazuko. She heard none of the screams above her as zombies came from all angels to attack the other exwires. She didn't even hear Bon calling to her below in the frazzle. All she could focus on was Shima's back as he disappeared in the rumble of the destroyed cell and laboratory. Gone as quickly as Amaimon was. Leaving her alone. 

Details hazy Kazuko was scooped up last minute by the reinforcements Lord Pheles had promised what felt like a lifetime ago. Really it was hardly two hours since they entered the hell hole of New Inari Town. Storming the already exhausted exwire team was the Myoda branch. Kinzo leading the charge when they came in to scour the grounds for answers. Secure the wounded and help Kazuko out of the pit she'd been left in. 

When was brought up with the rest of her friends, she stood stunned only briefly before being swooped down on by Bon and Konekomaru. Both of them engulfing her in a group hug. 

"Are you ok?!" 

"What happened?!" 

"Shima- Did he say where-" 

She stopped the barrage of questions in seconds when both of them stepped back to see the tears threatening to spill past her tired eyes. Everything a gurgled mess around them. All Kazuko could do was throw her arms around Bon and bury her face in his vest. 

" _I tried- I'm so sorry Bon-_ " Voice cracking she clutched onto him tighter even when members from the sect were trying to move them on and consolidate the collateral. 

Rigid under the tight hug, it was only for a moment before Bon's arms dropped down and he latched onto her. Hugging Kazuko back as tight as he could manage Bon forgot he was mad that she'd gone rogue. He didn't even care about Shima in the moment. The mission was done. Izumo was saved. And they were intact back together. That could count for something. At least for now. 


	57. Wicked Resolve

Palming the back of his neck like there was a kink in it he never be able to massage out. Bon looked down the hall of the Prefecture building like he expected to know any of the faces sent from the exorcist branch wandering around. Those familiar faces of the sect he'd seen rescuing them from the Illuminati laboratory where all but a figment from the chaotic night before. Come to think of it now, he hadn't seen Yaozo or even Juzo. Kinzo briefly last night afterwards. Though none of it was _how_ he wanted to tell them about Shima after what had transpired.

All that keeping him restless. Aiding in the fact the girls got sanctioned on the other side of the building to tend to their wounds. Where the guys were treated for injuries in another section of the secure building entirely. Bon was distraught to say the least not being able to see Kazuko afterwards. Growing pill of anxiety in his stomach for what in the hell she'd been doing under foot in that hell hole. And how she got there with Shima of all people.

In the sea of unfamiliar faces, he found one finally, "Good morning Mr. Okumura," Bon piped off when he found the first face he could identify wandering down the hall this early.

"Uh-" Yukio seemed to be snapped out of thought, even his head jerking up when his name was called. Finally seeing his own student coming up to him Yukio registered the gesture, "Suguro! Yes, good morning. Did you get some rest?"

Once more rubbing the back of his neck as he'd done before, Bon gave a little tired shrug, "A bit yeah."

"And the others?"

"The guys were still sleeping," Bon's lazy gaze ventured down the hall where he had headed from, "I don't know about the girls, they were some place else."

Yukio's attention followed his eyes with the loose guess he was probably on his way to go find his other student, "Was Kazuko alright?" He did have that genuinely at the back of his mind with all the nights paper work since his student seemed in a place even he hadn't planned for. Unsure who was going to be the best to get information from. Yukio figured he would try Bon first.

"...I think so...I don't know-" Bon's face contorted with a scowl. He didn't know. And he hated it.

Sensing that Yukio tipped his head down and tried to re-salvage his words, "...I'm also sorry about Shima, and what's happened."

Bon's head tilted up towards his instructor a little more, "...it's alright." He then looked down the hall like he had but this time a little more determined, "I'd like to talk to his family about what happened more than anything. With Kazuko if I can. They need to know. Do you think there's a chance I could talk to Yaozo?"

Scratching the back of his head Yukio went through the fact all the chief heads and most of the True Cross branch were going to be in a meeting all day to dissect what exactly was uncovered here in the Inari Prefecture with the Illuminati scandal. A thoughtful request by his student. Yukio understood why Bon wanted to be the one to do it. Still though he didn't foresee any chance in the day that the Shima patriarch would be free of the same meeting he was heading for himself.

"I'm not sure how feasible that would be today," Yukio frowned, "But I will be seeing him later, I can tell him."

"Really?" Bon a tad bit shocked he'd extend the favor, "Thank you so much."

A faint smile found itself on Yukio's lips, "Of course."

"I'll go check on the girls then."

"Thank you. I'll find a moment before we leave to see how everyone's feeling."

Bon nodded and thanked him again for the favor. Telling Yaozo and the rest of the Shima family was important to him. But seeing Kazuko after the unsettled excuse for rest he'd gotten topped that ever so slightly. Advised down which hall the girl's room was, Bon was back on track to finding out how his other half was fairing. Hopefully better than he was.

That was until he almost walked into the thick of something he didn't need to. Bon found where Yukio had said the other half of the class had been treated. But the blubbering from behind the closed door made him hold a moment with his hand on the door knob.

Certainly able to hear Shiemi sobbing louder than anyone should be able to. Ironically Izumo a close second even behind the muffling of the door. Bon strained to possibly hear Kazuko follow in the tearful symphony. He wanted to make sure before walking in on this mess. But the longer he waited, the more it became apparent it was just the two of them in the room. No way Kazuko was sleeping through that or staying silent.

Dropping his hand from the cool knob. He hated this. Once again Kazuko wasn't where she was supposed to be. Not even needing to open the door to know that bit of information about his best friend. Bon tossed in the idea of interrupting the crying fest to ask if they knew where she might have gone. He knew better though.

One large step away from the door Bon looked back down the hall. Not surprised to see no Kazuko returning to her room. That would be too easy. When he thought about where she might have gone, the sect heir turned his attention towards the bay windows at the other end of the hall that looked out on the gardens. Tempted by the idea that she might have wandered out there. How though without being redirected back to the rooms they were asked to rest in. Bon still rolled his eyes and wandered to the window just to scope it out.

Without a doubt in his mind. Bon scared himself even realizing he knew her better than expected. Kazuko's back to the window though. She was sat outside on one of the benches in the middle of the garden. Eyes on her at least Bon booked it out for her before she could elude him once more.

The speed she must have booked it to make it outside her room without notice was doubled by Bon trying to make it out there before she disappeared again. A grand success when he slipped past the busy double doors amidst some exorcists hauling in broken equipment from the Illuminati lab being dismantled. Quick to re-orientate himself to where he saw her on the other side of the window. Bon jumped a little finding her still in the same place. He made double time over to her before he lost eyes on her.

Converging on her in such a hurry dwindled down from the distraught fast walk to make it to her, to a slow amble up behind her when Kazuko didn't seem to be moving. Not meaning to approach silently at all. Bon still lingered behind her as he peered over her shoulder to see exactly what had her attention so wholeheartedly swallowed up.

Kazuko was staring at, her sword?

Bon's brow furrowed quickly and he looked up from her weapon in her lap to the back of her head, "What are you doing out here?"

Certainly more curt than he meat it to come out. It didn't seem to bother Kazuko. Pulled from the trance like state she sat in, the knight blinked her eyes a few time. Head tipped up searching for the sound it was a mere second when she realized it was Bon behind her, "Bon."

About to open his mouth, he stopped when he laid eyes on the bandages around both her palms. The same hands cradling her sword in her loose grasp. Words softening in his throat Bon looked down at her lap as he stood above her, "...are you ok?"

His question hung in the air between them far longer than it should have. Blue eyes once turned up to him clouded over and returned to brooding over her sword in her lap. Kazuko's bandaged hands gripped her scabbard. He knew that must have been sore on her lacerated palms. But Bon remained silent until Kazuko made up her words, "...no, not really." The frog in her throat making it obvious she wanted to cry. Even the feeling hung heavy in the air. But her eyes remained dry and she looked up at him, "Did you get some sleep? Did you get the ok to come out here?"

"I should be asking you those questions, dumbass," He stepped closer to her. Momentarily sure where to put his hands, what to do or anything. Until finally making the decision to sit next to her facing out the way he came. Shoulders rubbing against one another's, he made to rest his hand a top hers but found them both clutching Himawari still. Instead he lowered his touch and leaned into his hand. Holding onto the silence for a moment he finally spoke up, "Yeah, a little. My phone was dead or I would have called you."

"Heh," Kazuko broke the tiredest smile he'd ever seen, "I don't even know where my phone is."

"Figures," Bon glanced from her face only to follow her gaze stuck on her sword like she wasn't even sure of the thing in her lap. He stopped a moment but didn't keep it that way, "What were you doing down there? I thought you were hurt, or worse. What where you thinking? Why was Shima there? What could you-"

"I found Amaimon," Her blurted statement a double slap to him. First Bon didn't register what she said. Then when he did the aria went a little slack jawed like he needed to rebuttal but Kazuk stopped him, "I...I don't know how, but, I felt it. Like- Like it was pulling me down and I found my strength, it's like being there was so familiar, I don't know where it was but I got there and he was- Then Shima- But Himawari was buzzing like crazy. Here it's just- But there and we just-"

"Kazuko, _Kazuko_ -" Bon forced her to stop when a firm grip on her forearm suddenly. Jolted right to taking a deep swig of air like her thoughts were surpassing how quickly she could get them out. His brown eyes met her slate ones. Searching her face like this was gibberish or truth. Bon squeezed his friends forearm once more before throwing his arms around her and burying his face into the side of her head, "I'm so glad you're ok."

Startled. Kazuko stiffened up a second at this outcome she hadn't expected, "You...you're not mad?"

Bon pressed into her and tightened the embrace, "I thought I lost you...I thought I lost everything."

Realizing the gravity of her choice to leave like that. After what Shima had done. Kazuko crumbling under the fact it really did appear like she'd deserted him just like that. Appalled the girl through her arms around his shoulders in the tightest bear hug she could manage with the noodles for arms she was left with, "No, never, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- Bon I just- I-"

He tightened the hug. His voice dropping lower as the hug dissipated into them looking at each other barely inches away from one another, "...did _he_ do that-" Bon's eyes darted to her hands, "Or did Shima."

Out stretching her closed fists. Himawari lulled in her relaxed grip at least. Replaced with Bon moving a hand on top of hers to feel the heat of the gauze covered wounds up against his own hand. The mysterious sword between both their hands but none of them moved. Only fixated down on their palms until Kazuko's voice broke through, "...neither, I touched something I don't think I was supposed to."

"No shocker," Bon tried to lighten the mood. It worked a little when Kazuko looked up from her lap to him. The threat of tears not so threatening behind her eyes. She looked tired though. He certainly wasn't a slacker with his dark circles to boot.

Sharing in his overtired expression, Kazuko leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his, "...I tried to get him to stop...to come home- he wouldn't listen- Bon I'm sorry I tried it should have been you down there with him. Not me. Maybe if it was you then he would have-"

"Shima wasn't going to listen no matter what," Bon swallowed the lump in his throat with the vivid recount of seeing Shima smiling down at all them like this was all some game to him, "You had the best chance, more than any of us did."

Kazuko leaned out from him. Replacing her hand from being under his to being on top of his hand. Loosely tracing the scrapes and scuffs on Bon's knuckle from the fight with the zombie, Kazuko had a million things buzzing in her mind. So much to relive. So much she didn't understand. Confused on what to tell him and what not to. She found herself thankful when Bon spoke up again.

"...Did Shima, see you with Amaimon?" Bon looked up at her.

It was fair question. Kazuko thought she'd get worse blurting that out than that simple question. Articulating what she retained in the adrenaline fueled encounter, "Yes...but he said he wasn't there for the demon king."

"The Illuminati?"

"No," Kazuko shook her head, "Down where we were."

"Where were you exactly?" Bon pried a little more.

"I don't know. After I killed the zombie thing I just....I felt something," Kazuko made a gesture to her sword and the pit of her stomach, "It told me to go and...well I did. I think it wanted me to find Amaimon because he was so...he was just so-" Kazuko swallowed hard. She couldn't convey even seeing that memory again, "I got him free and I think it stopped the nightmares. I didn't have a single one last night."

Odd enough, Bon realized his restless night wasn't from his uncomforting sleep like previously. Only from not being able to see Kazuko after such an ordeal. Wondering if her theory really was correct Bon didn't have a chance before Kazuko began again.

"Shima stopped me though, Amaimon, he bolted," the knight tightened her fists around her sword, "He said he was there for me, and me alone."

"You? What did he want with you? Why didn't he come up and face all of us if thats the case?" Bon scowled at the thought their traitorous friend had anything up his sleeve.

Momentarily thinking of what their friend said. Deep in the bowels of the Illuminati hideout where only her ears would ever recall the echo of his disappointed voice. Bile lurched up into her throat thinking of Shima's almost threat about her not having to kiss Bon. But pointing out she certainly did.

Gulping down nauseous feeling bubbling up in her gullet, Kazuko shook her head not about to repeat that to Bon of all people, "I don't know. I shouldn't have gone down there I'm sorry. I know."

Face softening to the complacent expression he'd really had ever since being rescued. Bon sighed softly knowing none of this was going to solve a single problem. Yet alone the mountain of them stacking up. She had to be as exhausted as he was. If not more so. Bon leaned over and kissed her cheek like there wasn't a fear of being seen at all. Or he didn't care if they did see. Kazuko froze the moment his lips came in contact with the corner of her mouth. The words that followed his kiss a gurgle until the ringing in her ear subsided slowly to his words.

"-and talk to Yaozo but Mr. Okumura said he would tell him privately," Bon looked up not catching onto Kazuko's vacancy, "But if you'd call mom with me when we get back home. Please."

Kazuko blinked trying to grasp at all he said even though she was ten steps behind, "I uh- Yeah no of course I- Back yeah. Um, Izumo said something about a shrine. Shiemi said we'd all go. And I agreed. I think we should all go."

Bon scowled a little bit confused. What that had to do with what he said didn't make sense. But he paid it no heed. Just glad to be beside her again. All but repeating the same kiss on her cheek but this time ever so lightly on her lips in the middle of the garden where all eyes could caught them. Bon oblivious to the rigidity in her return. He could care less. He was home and he craved the comfort of keeping hold of that without a chance of anyone taking it away from him ever again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hard concrete of the steps leading up to the Inari shrine didn't give way to a very comfortable seat for much longer. Kazuko scooped her hands under her thighs and at least sat her sore bottom on the tops of her palms to alleviate her bum. No one joined Izumo up at the head of the shrine. Rin and Shiemi offered but surprisingly Izumo was kind when she declined. So the five of them sat down waiting for her to finish up her prayers to her mother.

"Are you ok Kazuko?" Shiemi echoed the same thing she'd heard, Rin, Konekomaru and Bon had also brought up at some point.

She held her tongue hearing it again. Knowing it was coming from a place of caring as well as grasping for his own comfort. Simply nodding Kazuko leaned back a little too far and bumped into Bon right behind her. Looking up at him Kazuko didn't mind that he'd been so close since this morning. Still something sat wrong with her and she was just leading herself to believe it was Bon's lack of yelling that bothered her. Stuffing it aside though when Izumo came down the steps.

"All done?" Rin glanced up at their classmate heading down from the top of the shrine.

Izumo nodded. Coming beside Shiemi who bubbled up with a sweet smile Izumo returned. The sight of both Izumo's familiars gave the lot of students some semblance of joy. Seeing they weren't destroyed after all. Together everyone filed down the steep steps together.

Quietly making her way partly beside Bon in the narrow pathway, Kazuko was startled when everyone stopped. Her eyes mostly down watching where her steps lead her. She hadn't expected to look up and see the duo across the bridge.

"Juzo! Kinzo!" Bon lit up, immediately stepping away from Kazuko and making his way across the bridge to them.

"I'm sorry father is busy-" Juzo only moved to bow to the heir, "In his place we came to-"

Their words were met with little indifference as Bon continued over to them babbling on, "It's fine, I don't care where to I start it's Renzo he-" When both of the older sect kids weren't moving. And the look of concerned etched in their faces. Bon stopped in his tracks staring down both Juzo and Kinzo as they remained stone still on the bridge, "...Juzo?"

"Bon please forgive us," Out of no where both brothers dipped as low as they could bow. Kazuko even as she and Konekomaru approached behind Bon stared on at them little confused and worried. Juzo's brown eyes shifted even onto the two of them, "Neko...Kazuko." The moments between Juzo's final words felt like ages. Each of the three sect kids jaw dropping realization with what came from the Shima son, "Renzo, he's our spy."

Kinzo's gaze dropped. Bon froze. Kazuko blinked rapidly like she didn't understand. Konekomaru was the only one with some sort of response, "Wait- _He's a double agent_?!"

Juzo nodded, "I'm sorry, we had to keep it as long as possible to keep him safe."

Even before Kazuko could register what Juzo's words even meant, Bon erupted with agner. " _Safe_?!"

"Bon wait-!" Kazuko tried to pull him back.

Too late with the fist full of Juzo's kimono Bon shoved him back seething with anger, "You bastards knew?! Knew about the Illuminati?!"

Powerless to pry Bon off of Juzo. Kazuko was the only one trying to do anything while Kinzo lowered his head and Konekomaru stepped back in submission, "Bon stop! Bon!"

"I saw what they do!" Bon slammed his fist into Juzo's chest, "If he's found out- They won't just kill him! Why would you got him into this!?"

"Bon!" Kazuko finally ripped him away from Juzo. Everyone in a bit of a stunned silence. Save for Bon who was absolutely frothing over with rage in real time.

Heaving the deepest sigh imaginable, Juzo pursed his lips for a moment as his words formed in the right way. Upsetting as this was. He was almost glad to have Kazuko here to buffer what they were about to say for Bon, "Of course we didn't want him to." He looked to the horrified faces of all the students. Finally coming to settle on the Master's son knowing Bon had to understand where this was coming from, "But Renzo-" The gut wrenching drop with everyone's horrified expressions Juzo knew this wasn't going to be easy, "-you know his stubbornness well. _He insisted on it_."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" _-we do not go a stray. We do not fear death._ "

Words of the beloved code set forth by a proud Lucifer echoed in the meeting room in unison as the last remains of the doctor's pathetic failure were wiped from existence. Unblinking and there for every moment of the murder masked in mercy, Shima looked on with half lidded eyes and a somber smile like aways. Standard procedure. The doctor failed. His new demon twisted body would serve the Illiminati no good. And Lucifer extinguished the abomination before the failure to keep the Nine Tails within the Kamiki family strayed much longer. This was a stain on their crusade. But not enough to stop it.

"Alright return to your places," Homare echoed out her command to the stragglers allowed in the room with their leader, "We will proceed and-"

"Shima," Lucifer's voice caught the knight by surprise when he was about to leave with the rest of the guards. The King of Light still knelt down on the floor next to the deceased monster turned his eyes back to the youngest among his ranks, "I'd like to speak with you." Not a second thought when Homare spoke against his request. Explaining they had things to do. He outwardly ignored that, "Leave us please."

"But sir I-"

Lucifer stood up with little inflection to his face with Homare trying to rebuke it. She bit her tongue with those green eyes looking down on her. Homare offered Shima nothing short of a glare when she ushered herself out under the commander's wishes. Leaving the pink haired boy to stand far out of arms reach from the demon king.

What substituted as a stare off for the fleeting seconds before Lucifer spoke up finally, "Was she hurt?"

A little lurch in his stomach, Shima knew turning up empty handed was worse than Izumo escaping, "No." He paused realizing that wasn't entirely true, "Minus her grabbing those restraints without gloves. Her palms were bloodied but she seemed unphased, as usual."

"Is her pain tolerance, normally that high?" Lucifer asked oddly of the human previously acted like was simply live stock to be corralled.

Shima crossed his arms over his vestments and mulled over the question, "Well, she's always been bull headed about things. Guess it depends on if she sets her mind to something if she gets hurt or not." He stopped and plucked at his chin like he was recalling silly stories for a relative, "She did twist her ankle once. Then there was training with Amaimon. So I'd said yes."

Lucifer fell silent. Looking down vacantly but Shima knew better than to assume he was absent of thoughts. What was going on between his thoughts was anyone's guess even for the slippery fool Shima was.

"Thank you Shima." Lucifer offered without context.

Shima's dark brows furrowed momentarily, "Uh- Sir I apologize I did not get her back this time. With it I could-"

"No," The King of Light's hallowed green eyes shut the boy up quickly, "You did exactly as I asked." Obviously the look of confusion wasn't being hidden. Lucifer stepped before his guardsmen and laid a hand Shima's shoulder like a real act of humanly extent, "She will come back. _She has to now_."


	58. Visitor of the Boy's Dormitory

Strung out on the last fleeting thoughts of returning to class tomorrow like nothing had changed. Bon looked over at the bunk missing one of its occupants. The top bunk bed made neatly like no one had ever slept in it these past months. Below Konekomaru tucked in his comforter with his cat themed sleep mask. He seemed to at least be resting. Bon was thankful of that.

Setting himself up finally, Bon leaned forward rubbing his palms all over his face. Pushing back the mop of curls from his forehead and trying to force himself to settle down. Completely useless so he reached over and grabbed his phone.

**1:17 PM**

Time illuminated brightly even through the so called blue light filter. He didn't care at this point to fuss over the time. Flicking open the bright screen Bon spent a good twenty seconds staring at the last message Kazuko sent. 'Good night.' All it read and that was way before eleven. Dreading the fact he'd laid in bed for nearly three hours now, Bon struggled to not shoot her another text. Perhaps if he could talk to her. Or at least know she was awake with him. It was ease his troubled thoughts. There was no way though for he couldn't get over the guilt if she was actually sleeping.

Kazuko finally conquered her demon. Or at least rid herself of the one plaguing her dreams. Bon thought a little on what she'd said about finding Amaimon down in that hell hole. Added to the pile of questions and anger, he knew that meant something. But he wasn't sure yet.

All he knew was she was finally sleeping. If both of them couldn't rest at least one could.

Bon fore went waking her up. As well as Konekomaru at that. Pushing himself of his bed with the lowest groan from the frame as he got up. Bon grabbed the closest thing to trudge down to the mess hall in. Throwing his ugly beige school sweater over his t-shirt Bon didn't expect to run into anyone so he didn't care if he wasn't properly dressed. Being alone somewhere else besides this room was part of his plan.

Seeking solace in the pitch black mess hall of their dorms. Bon found one of the tables by the window casted in enough moon light it didn't leave him tripping over chair legs and tables. Lonely as it was he plopped down to bury his nose in his phone. Scrolling through multiple mindless messages from Kazuko. Never tempting fate to look at the single unresponded text he'd sent to Shima long before his betrayal below the New Town Inari. Bon looked over time and time again all the moments he wanted to say things like _'I love you'_ or _'I miss you'_ but with the absence of her mindfulness since leaving the Prefecture felt like he shouldn't. Not to mention the entire voyage back to True Cross that she slept propped up against him on the plane and the train ride. Bon found himself trying to curtail his odds and ends of clinginess. Especially after he'd been so standoffish on the way there. Kazuko at least deserved some room to let things become this new kind of normal.

Leaned into his arm with a glazed over reflection of his phone screen in his eyes, Bon lost a good half an hour just sitting there rereading texts from Kazuko. Lulling him into a bit of a tired stupor if there ever was one. He almost thought if he went up to his dorm that sleep might be possible. Eyes closing a second to rest from the strain on the screen. Bon nearly jumped out of his skin when the loud metallic clang from behind him on the other side of the mess hall echoed in the empty room.

Jerking around he fumbled with his phone ready to shine the dull light on the intruder like it might stop them. Too slow though when the cause of the crash was a figure swatting the phone out of his hand in one brutish slap. His phone hit the floor. But Bon jerked up to the intruder who'd done it.

" _What the_ -" Before Bon could disclose even a face to the shadowy figure, he was being reefed forward with a snagging grip on the collar of his sweater. The reason he sat by the window was originally for the little pool of light it had offered. Now when the straining moonlight made its way onto his attack's face, Bon gut reaction was to reach for the absent prayer beads he'd left up in his desk drawer, _"Amaimon?!"_

"Where is she?!" Cloaked in the darkness didn't make it any less discernible with the pointed horn of the Baal a top all that green hair. Golden eyes burning with the frenzy he was whipped up into. Bon fearing this attack had to do something with that happened at the New Town Inari, he tore at the demon's grasp on his collar. To no avail when Amaimon's black nails hooked into the fabric and began to tear it, "I said where is she?! Where is the girl!?"

Appalled he came here with the intent of doing this to Kazuko but must have mistaken something along the way. Bon pushed back and finally broke away from the frenetic demon, "I'm not telling you where Kazuko is! Why are you even here Kazuko-"

"No!" Amaimon lurched forward to get his hands on Bon's sweater once more. This time only one hand nabbed his clothing while the other produced the most peculiar thing, "Where is she?!"

Jaw dropping when his eyes laid themselves on the same brooch Kazuko had been packing around since Kyoto, Bon stopped fighting back when Amaimon waved the piece of old jewelry in his face, "I- Where did you get that?! Does she know-"

"Why did she have this?!" Amaimon throttled Bon without thought shoving the damaged sunflower brooch in his face, "Where did she get this from?! Where did she steal it from I need to-"

"She didn't steal it!" The student did his best to shove the shorter man off of him, "That's Kazuko give it back! That's her mom's I won't let you just-"

"M-Mom-" All of a sudden Amaimon's grip that held like iron moments before became lax and his eyes glassed over, "She- No, this is Yua's- The little one she looks- But-"

Confused Bon was able to at least discern Kazuko's deceased mother from the babble from the Baal's mouth. Bon freed himself easily of demon's hold but didn't go in again to and try to take the brooch out right. Not yet anyways.

"...That....Kazuko's mom gave that to her..." Bon shifted uncomfortable to be this close in proximity to the demon king without anyone knowing he was down here. Or a way to defend himself. By the looks of it the confusion laid out on his pale face meant Bon had best think fast before this turn out like any other time he came face to face with the demon, "That's Kazuko's. Where did you get it? What did you do to her?"

Amaimon's eyes darted from the brooch in his grasp to the exwire but an arms length away from him, "The little one? Nothing, I took it back." He shook his head with both short brows pinching in the middle, "I left her."

_"Left her where?!"_ Bon felt his stomach lurch into his throat at the thought.

Glaring Amaimon looked up from the jewelry, "Under big brother's lab. I left her with the pink haired one." His words fell past his fangs before his eyes suddenly grew huge, _"I left her under the lab."_

Comprehending that Amaimon must have really thought Kazuko was still back at the ransacked laboratory meant what gibberish that came out of him wasn't gibberish at all. He really thought this piece of jewelry was stolen. Bon looked around marking an escape route if he needed to. But now he needed to understand _how_ Amaimon knew what that brooch was.

"You- Why did you take that?" Bon skirted slowly around the biggest question in the room.

Amaimon, whipping his attention back on him made Bon jump only slightly thinking he was going to attack him. But the rigidness of Amaimon's body only extended that far. Hands gripping the brooch with black nails scraping the old metal, Amaimon blinked bewildered at him for such a question, "I want to give it back."

"Give it back?" Bon stopped looking at him and down to the item of all this struggle, "Give it back to Kazuk ok- Give me it and I can-"

"Not her!" Amaimon stomped his foot down so loud that it caused a shudder all across the floor of the mess hall. Some chairs falling off the tables from it and Bon winced fearing at any moment someone might walk in. Leading to something he was prepared for at all. Still silent between the two though, Amaimon turned his glare from the aira and to the brooch, "This is Yua's....The nice one, she- she wore this every day." Alarmed to see the demon turn back to him without that vacant boredom normally seen on his face. In fact if Bon knew better Amaimon's gaze looked like it was barely staving off tears, _"I have to get this back to Yua."_

Shocked, Bon clammed up. Unsure what to say. How to say it. Or even if he _should_ say it. Eventually he found something to say at least.

"...why did you come to me?" Bon spoke lowly.

No fear anyone would be eavesdropping. Or that anyone had even caught wind of what was going on. Bon still grappled with a calmer disposition in the hope to perhaps deescalate Amaimon from blowing a fuse right here and now. And more importantly understand why in all things Assiah he came to _him_ of all people.

Knuckles turning a bit white when he gripped the brooch harder. Only to relax suddenly and lower his golden eyes, "...because...for a human you-" Amaimon struggled with his words even when Bon's face turned more into a normal scowl, "-you fixed it last time. She thinks you're useful so- you must know where she is? Where is she? Where is Yua? Where is-"

All but astonished to hear the demon king thought he was possibly more reliable than Kazuko. For a split second Bon was left wondering what in the hell lead him to think that. But then it dawned on him it wasn't Kazuko who helped him on the Kyoto hillside. _He did._

Bon's scowl softened with a deep breath. Amaimon was a demon king but had saved him and Kazuko at least once. For that he felt no reason to lie to him of all things, "...Yua is dead. She-"

_**"Lair!"**_ Flared right back in the frantic anger he swarmed him with before. Amaimon lunged to get a hold of the fibbing exwire's shirt and shake the real truth out of him.

Suspecting he wasn't going to like that answer, Bon ducked under only missing his grabbing fist by mere hairs. Shoving his hands out the best he could do just to put some distance between him and the demon only lead to Amaimon stumbling back into a set of cafeteria chairs. Loudly clattering to the ground the noise seemed to stun the demon king more than actually being pushed. For better or worse Bon seized the moment to take the brooch from his loosened grip and scatter in the opposite way.

"Useless lying human!" Scrambling after the thief of his own stolen good, Amaimon tripped over the chairs he'd been knocked into as well as the half a dozen he'd shook from their perches with his mini temper tantrum, "Give that back! It belongs to her! It belongs to-"

"It belongs to Kazuko!" Bon shouted over him, a safe distance for a moment to turn around and try to reiterate the sense into him, "Yua was her mother! Her mother is dead! You stole this from her child! _**Yua is dead!**_ "

Stopped dead in his tracks the second Bon's second explanation that who he sought was not longer alive. What roiled around behind his gaze worried Bon. One hand he was frozen still. Another, the grip Amaimon had on the back of one of the chairs turned deadly when he crumbled the metal under a tightening fist. Ready to back up and think of an escape route again. Both where caught off guard when the fluorescent overhead lights burst on. Exposing both disheveled individuals quickly jerking around to see who spotted them.

"Bon!" Konekomaru popped off so quickly that it took him a moment to be registered by the dormitory RA that stood in front of him.

Flipping to defensive real fast Bon didn't want a repeat of the camping trip, "Koneko wait Amai-"

Another loud crash. Even louder than when Amaimon had first entered. It torn everyone's attention towards the kitchen where pots were thrown from their neatly placed hooks above the grill and all but a figure was seen in the darkened corner. Without a doubt the adult in the situation husseled over to what must have been the intruder. Leaving Konekomaru to book it over to Bon.

"Bon!? Where were you?! I thought I heard a crash in my dreams but I woke up and your bunk was empty?!" Konekomaru clearly far more panicked than he was even after coming face to face with the baal, "What happened?!"

Stunned into a silence the taller student looked up as the RA came over to the both of them asking him if everything was all right. Reminded of the sudden feeling of Kazuko's brooch in his palm, Bon didn't hesitate to shove his hand in his pocket hiding the object, "I think it was a lower class demon...I don't know, I didn't get a good look at it before."

"Stinking wards, never work when you need em," Their RA groaned and apologized, indicating maybe heading to bed was a good idea since it was nearly three in the morning. Konekomaru backing that and asking Bon to come back up to the dorm. Promising the light of his phone wouldn't keep him up if he was restless.

No way he was going to back out of that now. After evading questions if Amaimon had been discovered. Bon glanced over to the little escape route the demon had decided to take. Why he being found might bother him now. There wasn't a chance he wanted him to come back now that Konekomaru was awake. So he did the sensible thing and nabbed his phone off the floor and followed Konekomaru back to their empty dorm.

Hand coyly kept in his pocket, Bon ran his thumb over the semi smooth surface of Kazuko's brooch. Back up to the dorm Bon knew he'd give it back to her first thing in the morning. But when he finally settled back in bed. Konekomaru right back with his mask on. And Bon ending up where he'd tried to avoid earlier. He carefully took the pendant out of his pocket.

'....why didn't she tell me she lost this?' Turning if over carefully, Bon realized this was the first time he'd seen it up close really. Jewelry missing. Tarnish in the crevices. Really it was a hunk of metal. But he understood the significance of it and why she'd been clinging to it during their days after the Impure King. So why would she not have told him she lost it? Kazuko said she saw Amaimon. Would it have been that much of a leap to say he took her mom's brooch? Perhaps she didn't know it? Or she hadn't realized she'd lost it yet? Or, maybe more happened under the labs than just that?

Restless all over again Bon groaned and turned towards the wall. Palm with the brooch facing up. With half lidded eyes he knew Amaimon needed to know. But second guessed now if that was the right choice to say. Had he gone right after Kazuko now? Had he gone there first in fact? Overwhelmed with what ifs. It was finally that to wear him down to an unfit sleep for the rest of the night. As short as it was going to be for the first day back in class.


	59. A Loose Rat

Scribbling nothing on the face of her old ratty notebook didn't do much to alleviate the stomach churning anxiety Kazuko had found herself sucked into since returning from the mission. Gloom seeped into everything they all did. That wasn't going to disappear anytime soon either. Going to class like normal was the only thing any of them could do after such a catastrophe.

Her head jerked up from the lulled daze she was in when Bon finally came into the classroom. Wanting her eyes to light up since she hadn't seen him the day before, Kazuko even failed with that. A half ass smile was all she could manage in his direction when he took his normal seat beside her. Neither of them dared look back where Shima normally sat. Konekomaru even moving up one so he sat in front of them instead of behind. None of them wanted to thinking about what had happened.

Kazuko lowered her eyes when she found Bon oddly starring at her uniform. He hadn't even offered a hello before just looking at her like he was searching for something. Frowning uncomfortable with the second degree like she was doing something wrong. She folded her arms over her chest and turned towards the front of the class instead.

"Where's your brooch?" Bon popped off with an odd ball of a question.

Brows furrowed Kazuko at first didn't realize what he asked about. But then figured out he'd said brooch and her mind flashed back to the horrors under the Illuminati facility with Amaimon and Shima, "...the clasp is weird so I left it in my drawer." Kazuko lied right through her teeth. Even mustering a poor excuse for a smile, "I don't wanna loose it."

Sweating it the seconds passing by that Bon's expression didn't change. Nor did his scrutinizing eye leave from where she'd been pinning her brooch these past few weeks. About to spew out another excuse that might keep her from having to tell the truth. Kazuko was saved when the classroom door slammed nearly off it's hinges with it's newest interloper back to class.

"Hey y'all! It's me, Shima!"

No one bought it. There wasn't a selling point at all to it even. But Rin stood in the doorway grinning and baring it with the ugliest pink wig any of them could recall seeing. It didn't stop there though. Rin said boob at least six times in one sentence and some how crammed sex ed in the same sentence. His impersonation falling flat as he went around the room trying to hand out hard candies he fished out of his pockets.

"Rin..." Kazuko almost felt bad for interrupting his impersonation, "Maybe take the pink wig off."

"What?! What are you talking about!?" Rin weaseled his way to their desk after trying to shove candy in Konekomaru's face, "You don't know how long it took me to get this wig on! I had to get a wig cap and everything!" He produced more candy from his pocket and wedged himself between Kazuko and Bon with his eyes set on Bon. Shoving the handful of hard candy into his classmate's face even as Bon remained unenthused, "C'mon Suguro! Just take some! Everyone is just so gloomy I wanted to cheer everyone up with something funny!"

Bon sighed but didn't even blow a fuse as he just leaned in on his elbow and looked forward at the empty chalk board, "Just be quiet, please Okumura."

Rin's bottom lip trembled only a second before he dropped all the candy wiping at his own eyes, "I'm sad too you know! All my big talk about bringing him home and I just fai-"

"And just like that, the one you all love appears at your beck and call!" A not fake head of pink hair careened through the door with just as much vigor as the first, "Shima is here!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Like they were seeing a ghost. For all it was worth Shima came in humming pleasantly ready to take his seat until coming up the aisle he came face to face with his replacement. Now Shima's turn to blink a few times like he saw a ghost or something.

"Who are you?!" He pointed accusingly at the obviously fake wig.

Rin spun around sterned faced to the real one, "I'm Shima."

"What?! No!" Shima panicked, "I'm Shima!"

"Sorry for being late everyone," Yukio came in with his nose in a stack of papers and completely unaware of what was going on, "Lets take attendance."

Kazuko face palmed not believing this was going on at all. She even watched Yukio look right at both pink haired fools sitting down and didn't say a word. Even worse Bon hadn't said anything. Certain this was a sick joke on everyone's part she watched Yukio take roll call until Renzo's name came up. In which both idiots answered.

Shima coming unhinged that Rin wasn't taking the wig off. That Yukio wasn't pointing out two Shima's was weird. And that _no one_ had greeted him. His rant went off in front of everyone and Kazuko finally buried her head in her arms. Not even lifting it when Bon's chair next to her creaked from him getting up.

"See Kazuko-" Color drained from Shima's face when he realized who really was getting up. Bon wasn't the one he wanted to respond to that, "Wait no if you don't want to-"

Bon jerked Shima up by his uniform so quickly that the pink haired rat couldn't skitter to safety even if he wanted to. Quick to save his own skin Shima spouted off about being forgiven and that he had no idea that he would be able to come back. Each word coming from his mouth only making the popping veins on Bon's forehead scarier. Until Bon went from throttling him to grabbing him into the tightest bear hug he could humanly manage. Even an audible pop from Shima's back when Bon embraced him.

"So you're all right," Bon's complete show of vulnerability throwing Shima off kilter. Only for a moment though for Bon let go of him and shook him like a rag doll, "How worried were you planning on making us?! Huh?!" He got right up into his friends face, "If you want us to trust you, then you have to tell us things!"

That was all they all needed to light into him. Save for Kazuko. She watched from afar like an otherworldly view seeing everyone wail on Shima while expressing their deepest concerns about his safety. Whole heartedly part of her wanted to get up and punch him so hard in the gut that his grandkids would feel it. But staring at Shima writhing on the ground didn't fit the mental picture she had etched in her head of what he looked like locked in combat with her. None of this fit and she felt that crawling under her skin. Something was wrong but all she could understand that it had to be Shima's fault. There was no other explanation. It had to be Shima's fault.

"Zuzu-" Shima battered and broken from being passed around the class like a punching bag. Crawled towards the only one who hadn't laid into him yet, "You get me- You understand just-"

"Hey hey hey," From nowhere but the only door in the classroom came an ambling white dog that sat itself between Shima and the rest of the class about ready for round two of a beating, "Alright as much as I turn a blind eye to bullying in my school." With one puff of smoke the animal returned to their normal form.

_"Mephisto!"_

Everyone braking from beating up on Shima to having the headmaster snap his fingers and appear in front of them all. Even Kazuko jumped from her seat seeing the headmaster for the first time in ages.

"Long time no see," Mephisto's toothy grin as he winked at the class full of exwires, "Didn't anyone miss me?"

"Mephisto!" Kazuko and Rin made like raging idiots to interrupt the demon's words.

"Ah-" Mephisto held his finger up to silence them, "We don't have time for you both to go off on your lists. If I don't get this done then it'll cause me some trouble with the Vatican."

Yukio finally more concerned with what the headmaster was doing here over the active bullying in his own classroom, finally stepped around from his desk, "Wait sir what are you-"

Mephisto snapped his fingers above Shima. Righting all before being attacked and not a hair out of place, "Wakey wakey." The headmaster padded the boys cheek until Shima gave a big lurch forward and his eyes sprung open, "Good. Now onward. Eins-"

"Wait Mephisto what are you-"

"Zwei-"

"But Shima is-"

"Drei!"

The puff of smoke that brought the headmaster in nothing more than a flash. It what took all of them from the classroom to be up rooted and magically appear in his office. Stunning even the exorcist with the sudden change of scenery.

Kazuko recognized immediately where they were when the gut sinking feeling of being alone with the two demons came hurdling back into her memory. Instinctively she grabbed for Himawari on her side even when the rest of the class was as disoriented as she was. If Shima reappearing wasn't enough to tie her stomach into knots. Thoughts of Amaimon and her mother's brooch nearly caused bile to stir up in her throat. While everyone was in awe of Mephisto's abilities. The knight was clutching her sword wishing she was any place else but here.

"Hi!"

The unknown voice had everyone craning their head to the opposing side of the office even mid oogle of the magic bringing them there.

Before them all stood the scruffy excuse for a man. Thick greasy hair clinging to his forehead and hiding his eyes. The bucket style hat hardly needed if he wasn't going to push his hair out of his eyes. This stranger clasped his hands together excited and beamed an excited grin at them all, "I'm Lewin Light, it's nice to finally meet you all!"

"Lighting?!" All the exwires in the class echoed one another in a surprised gasp at their newly acquainted guest. Minus Kazuko and Rin who looked at each other with furrowed brows. A little bit confused on everyone's surprise.

Rin dumber than Kazuko by actually voicing his confusion to the group. She was just glad she didn't have to be the one to ask who they were looking at.

"He's an arc knight you idiot," Izumo blatantly explained, "Basically, he's ranked second in the Order of the Knights."

"He's the expert in chants and summoning spells," Bon in awe at the man before them.

"Oh! You told me about him!" Kazuko jumped on the band wagon when Bon mentioned the chants. She might have blocked most of Bon's fan girling out earlier in the trimester during study sessions. But she remembered he brought up this incredible aria more than once.

"You flatter me," Lewin laughed it all off as he scratched his head.

Kazuko wondering if everyone else saw what she did with the dark ring of what had to be dirt in the crook of the man's elbows. Along with the fact that even though he scratched his hair, it was so dirty that it hardly moved from his vigorous scratching. She finally tore her gaze away to look at Bon in horror. Was this supposed exorcist really this dirty?

To break up the fan club Mephisto cleared his throat loudly to call attention back to him, "The gregory and Angel, they fare well?"

Lewin tugged at the brim of his bucket hat smiling, "Yeah, thanks for your concern. They're doing fine. Angel will be back in a couple of days in fact." Mephisto made to move the conversation in the professional matter but it was foiled when Lewin pounced in front of Rin without warning, "You!! Ahh! You're Rin Okumura right?! The one who inherited the blood of satan?! Amazing!" Lewin up in his face like he was a test subject, "You can't even sense anything! Like a normal teen!" His overlook on Rin shifted to the standoffish female holding the only other sword in the room. Again Lewin's face lit up like a kid in the candy store, "And you! Oh the little knight I've wanted to-"

Mephisto put lanky arm out before Lewin could worm his way from invading another exwire's personal space to the others, "How about, we get to the actual reason your here."

"Oh yes yes yes," Lewin chuckled knowing he got a little ahead of himself. The exorcist gestured to the plethora of seats all surrounding one tall back chair, "Please, everyone have a seat so we may begin."

Furthest away from Shima that she could manage, Kazuko didn't think twice taking a seat next to Bon and having this eclectic exorcist to her left. Instead her focus was mainly on Shima before the rest of the group. And Mephisto who sat with his hands poised over his desk and that smug know it all look etched onto his face. Kazuko only tuned partially into whatever this Lewin character was saying. The loudest sound in her head the defensive humming from Himawari as the sword sat like lead on her lap. Hands curled around it's scabbard she tried to force it down even if she didn't want to be here.

"-and of course Sir Pheles here isn't trust by the order," Lewin's snippet caught Kazuko's attention and that she snorted under her breath without thought. Everyone pretended to ignore it except Lewin who smiled down at the girl to his right, "And because of that, I'm here to determine if Mr. Shima here is trustworthy."

"What happens if he's not?" Konekomaru spoke up with the obvious question.

Lewin's smile disappeared so quick that the gravity of his emotionless expression was felt throughout the room, "Then, _we resort to torture_." All the teenagers face drained of color. Only making Lewin laugh lightheartedly as he sat back in his chair, "Of course we don't want to resort to that. So tell me, why were you aloud to come back?"

Perked by the fact this newcomer came in threatening to take Shima back to the Vatican for corporal punishment. When they had the son of satan and a demon king sat in the same room. Made Kazuko wonder what the Order's intent really meant if one pink haired slime ball could derail it that easily. But why Shima was back, especially after what he'd said under the Illuminati facility, Kazuko was curious about the words spewing out of Shima's nervous mouth.

"So," Lewin plucked at his scruffy chin, "Basically you're recognized as a spy, for both the Illuminati and the Knights of the True Cross?"

Shima exacerbated laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck really didn't sell anyone that he was cut out for this spy job, "Yeah, but I don't think the Illuminati trusts me as much if I think about it."

Lewin leaned forward on his knees with his hands clasped together, "And that leads me to think about how best to use Mr. Shima here! Whether we can trust him....thats the matter of why I called you all here."

Dry mouth Kazuko found her moment to speak up about the matter. But before she could Rin lurched out of his seat to steal the spotlight. Declaring that he wasn't going to trust Shima. That wasn't enough to steal the thunder though. His reasoning solely relaying on the dud of a bombshell he attempted to drop that Lord Pheles was in fact a demon king who knew Shima was the spy all along.

The crickets were deafening.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose and explain his name is literally Samuel. That it was common knowledge even his exorcist license was registered with the Vatican as a demon. Trying to stir a surprised reaction from Shiemi or Kazuko or anyone else left Rin lacking in his big reveal. It wasn't for nought though when blame shifted to Mephisto rightfully for knowing about all that was going on. Izumo confessing that she enrolled to keep her sister safe under Mephisto's instruction. But worse off when the accusation Shima was recruited by Todo meant he knew the Impure King was going to happen. Mephisto couldn't deny that bit. Bon wanting to be furious people were hurt and even died. But like Kazuko being cut off by Rin's little tangent. Bon got stopped by the other Okumura's out loud thinking.

"As I suspect, the attack by Amaimon and Neuhaus may have highly been Mephisto's doing. I can only tell you that now as I was the one to call the hobgoblins during our first class to test my brother," Yukio's words stirred the remaining exwires but he didn't give them a chance to shift blame onto him when he looked over at Mephisto still at his desk, "What I don't understand, is why you jeopardized raising the on of satan."

One of the biggest questions since meeting Rin. Silence hung heavy in the room with all eyes converged onto a poised Mephisto who sat smiling with his hands folded under his chin. When there wasn't another peep out of the True Cross gaggle. Mephisto sat back with a chuckle.

"Finally, everyone seems to be wrapping their heads around this. But why tell me now?" Mephisto's fangs bared in a threatening smile as he looked out at the bunch, "It is as you said, but I influenced _each of your trials_." Everyone's blood ran like ice in their veins as Mephisto went around pointing at every single one of them confessing in plain that the only reason they where here was by his own doing. Destiny yanked from under them in one simple gesture. His purple glove lingered over Kazuko when he looked at her and said _you_. Only to fall lastly on Rin and declare him as his prized chess piece.

For the anger she felt at Shima. Kazuko felt it boil over when Mephisto admitted not only to orchestrating her own life. But to toiling with Bon's and Konekomaru's and even Shima's. The literal danger he put her family and friends into. Herself one thing but Bon was something else and the white knuckled grip on her sword showed it, "You can't do this! We aren't chess pieces!!"

"To me, you're all coveted pieces I cannot afford loosing," Mephisto looked at the girl finally speaking her mind and making a direct look at her sword trapped to her side, "And I _will_ be the one to move the pieces."

"Like hell!" Rin's tantrum dwarfing Kazuko's when his flames sputtered out of his body. Just to jump Mephisto at his desk right there, "We are not your toys! If anyone your the traitor!"

Lord Pheles remained calm even as Rin made like he was going to burn the room down, "I would not bare your fangs at me boy."

"Shut up!" Rin invaded Mephisto's face while everyone held their breath, "Why should I listen to you?!"

"Because," Mephisto's coiling voice making its way to grip everyone in the room, " _To win against Lucifer_."

Kazuko's blood curdled hearing the King of Lights name. Even the tingle in her fingertips as she relaxed and regripped her sword nervously. Unaware of the offhanded look Lewin gave her through his mop of dirty bangs. She didn't need to hear that name here now or ever. But no one picked up on her rigidity save for a watchful gaze.

Rin stepped off Mephisto's desk instinctively like a prey animal facing a predator. Everyone in the room shrunk back with the King of Lights name. Bon even putting a hand over on Kazuko's knee like that would make a difference if anything turned south. In a panic she looked from him to Shima. Only to find Shima's face drained of color just like everyone else's. He was just as scared. If he really was a thief to their trust, he wouldn't be this unnerved too.

"For foot soldiers like yourself, it makes sense to be at the mercy of greater beings," Mephisto's expression intensified to the point everyone's skin crawled with unease. His words detached and cold like he could wipe the slate clean now if he chose to, "But, if you disagree. Please, _try and show me how much you've grown worms_."

The challenge hung in the air. Kazuko might have known better at least with Bon's hand on her knee. But Rin not so much ready to back down at the threat.

"Alright how about we stop here!" Lewin shattered the mood in the room with one good hearty laugh. Placing himself between the exwires and Mephisto only to chuckle like this was some good palling around amongst friends, "Any of this is beyond the point. While I understand why Sir. Pheles isn't trusted here. I'm here to know none of you see Mr. Shima as someone to trust?"

"No wait!" Shima remembering his life of remaining non tortured was on the line began with a pathetic lamination of why he should be trusted, "Give me a chance to defend myself! I can-"

Abruptly the sound of a chair scooting background tore everyone's frazzled attention towards the back of the group. Where Bon had stood without a word as he stared down hard at the ground. Kazuko realized what he was going to say, "Bon wait-"

He looked up over to Shima cowering in his chair with a distant gaze, "....I trust him."

That broke the floodgates. Everyone proclaimed they trusted Shima to some capacity. Tears in Konekomaru's eyes as he told them that Shima was family and there was no way he didn't know the real Shima. Shiemi vouching for his judge in character because she just knew he wasn't evil. Even Izumo remarking he was useless but not a bad guy. Rin even rebuking his earlier statement that Shima was still there friend. Maybe not trustworthy but torture was out of the question. That left Kazuko. Fixated on her lap without a peep out of her on the matter.

Lewin's stoic face looked around the room. Landing on the one girl who hadn't spoke up except to lash out at the director similarly like the son of satan. Kazuko looked up to find the arch knight looking at her like he was looking through her soul. She frozen with terror lumped in her throat like he really was going to do something erratic with the way he stared her down.

"Well! Guess it's time to see myself out!" Lewin clapped his hands together like they'd simply just had a good talk was all.

"Could it be you're going to let him go?" Mephisto speculated with a good sigh.

"Oh I was going to from the start," Lewin chuckled.

"The start?!" Every stressed exwire echoed themselves.

"You see compared to Angel and the others," Lewin tipped his hat with a smirk, "I'm a bit different. At least, for a now that is."

When Lewin left the room there was one giant sigh of relief among most of them. Save for only a second when Rin got right back like he was going to jump Mephisto's shit. Kazuko about to do the same thing to Bon about what he said after all that had happened to them. To her. But the sound of Mephisto's snapping fingers before was barely enough for them to brace themselves for the sudden transportation out of the office all together. All of them, save for an unsuspecting trio.

Kazuko realized she hadn't gone anywhere. In fact she was stilling looking at Yukio and Shima. Confusion etched on her face for a moment when Mephisto sighed heavily. Asking Yukio to be the one to relay this information to Shura, "Oh, and take Ms. Shenshi with you. Seems my spell miss calculated."

Mephisto never miscalculated. Sure she would put up a fight similar to Rin's now that the crowd had dwindled. And her little restraint was gone. He was surprised when the girl clutched her sword tighter with the death glare she gave him. But only turned around to follow Yukio out of the office.

"And Mr. Shima, you stay here," Mephisto grinned as the door shut behind Kazuko and Yukio.

The walk down the six flight of stairs was silent. Yukio had no words. As did Kazuko as she processed as much as he did. Apparently she didn't process as quickly as he did though for when the two of them made it to the entrance Yukio stopped two steps above Kazuko on the stairs.

"...Did you see him?" Yukio's cold voice sending a chill through Kazuko's spine. Not turning around immediately she feared she meant the earth king. It was far worse though when Kazuko braved looking up at him and Yukio spoke clearly, " _Did you see Lucifer?_ "

The knight choked on her tongue. Fumbled with her words when it dawned on her Yukio must have seen how uncomfortable Mephisto speaking of Lucifer made her. Worse off though she couldn't say no and not be lying about what happened under there was as serious as the King of Light himself, "N-No- I didn't-"

"You still left the mission without having been debriefed afterwards," Yukio pried, "Why did you leave?"

"I-I heard a voice." Kazuko babbled.

"A voice?"

"Yes! I heard something and it lead me under the main area!" Kazuko stumbled on her words not wanting to give away what she heard was in fact a demon king, "I- I found nothing...some prison but...then Shima was there and-"

Yukio stepped down to her level on the stairs. Staring her down over the thick rim of his glasses like he was trying to decipher her words for what they really were, "...you don't trust him."

Adverting her eyes all together. Kazuko couldn't say it in a sentence. Sure the thought was there. But there was a manner of permantness if she said it out loud that she couldn't quite commit to yet. Yukio about to converge on her for a real answer after what just happened was foiled by Shima coming down the same set of stairs just as chipper as ever. Escaping torture really put a pep in a persons step.

The best distraction she could get Kazuko looked up at Shima. Flashing on him below the New Town Inari and the fight they had that no one still really knew about. Shima smiling at her just as vacantly as before like none of this happened. It was too much. Before Yukio got his answer Kazuko was down the stairs and crossing the court yard. Not a voice called out behind her. She had to leave. She had to get somewhere quiet and quickly. These voices were getting too loud.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Half the group teleported out tumbled to the ground a couple inches above actually being able to catch themselves. Konekomaru and Shiemi wiping their palms off from the concrete as Bon and Izumo helped them up. Rin absolute useless shit as he rampage hadn't dampened anything at all about trying to fight Mephisto. Only throwing him into the mix with Lucifer if that was the case. Rin's words useless boasting no one really listened to.

Mid Son of Satan's rant Bon realized Kazuko wasn't among them. Turning around maybe the disarray sent her outside a little further away. He realized she wasn't even there. Bon looked up to the top floors where he figured Sir. Pheles hadn't teleported her, or Yukio or Shima, out with the rest of them. If his words were true about orchestrating their lives Bon had a bad feeling Kazuko was still a big part of his plan. The deep seeded fear he couldn't do anything planted itself in his gut.

"...let's just go back to the dorms already," Bon sighed wanting not to listen to Rin anymore than he had to. His thoughts were loud enough.

"What?! We're just gong to let that liar off the hook?!" Rin pointed an accusing finger up at the Faust mansion.

"Honestly," Izumo scratched at her piggy tails, "This is all a little confusing and hard to follow."

Rin huffed but it seemed everyone had the same consensus.

"Let's just take a second to calm down," Bon exhaled knowing if it was this much for him then Kazuko must be drowning up there.

"I'd like some time to think it over as well," Izumo agreed as she turned to leave.

"Sh-Shima-" Everyone surprised to hear Shiemi's voice all of a sudden so they looked over at her, "...If Shima's coming back, then we can go back to normal right?! Friends and all!"

Normal, Bon lowered his face knowing nothing was normal. It hadn't been for a long time. Half of his family was gone up in that monster's office and here he was down on the ground with nothing to say about it. Turning away he didn't want to even think about normal or recall what it felt like before any of this happened.

"Don't worry," Rin's sing song happy voice echoed out with his smile to comfort Shiemi first and foremost, "Everyone said it just now, we all believe in Shima! Right guys?"

When he looked over the first thing Rin saw was Bon leaving. Catching the aria's attention Bon snapped, "Of course not you idiot! I don't trust him I said that to save him from being tortured!"

Konekomaru who had truly meant what he said up in Mephisto's office looked over at his friend, "Bon-"

"Konekomaru," Bon looked back over his shoulder at his friend, "Are you telling me after this, you can really trust that guy?" Of course Konekomaru's eyes dropped and Bon shook his head before looking away, "I sure know I can't."

"Bon wait! Hold on!" Konekomaru scrambled after him when he realized he was really leaving without waiting for either Shima or Kazuko. The last three standing alone. Knowing if there were cracks in the four Kyoto kids, then something really was wrong.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Drumming her fingers along Himawari's scabbard like an off key drum set did really nothing save for the mind numbing nothingness she'd been stewing in for the last half hour in the library. After Mephisto's office she needed to be alone. Part of her wanted to seek out Bon but after he admitted to trusting Shima, there was just a moment she needed to absorb everything alone at least. Eyes glazed over it was hard to tell she wasn't asleep unless one was to plop down in front of her. And that's exactly what Shima did when he saddled up in front of her without an invitation.

Kazuko's vacant stare disappeared in a matter of seconds and her gaze converged hard onto the ex friend in front of her. No words she lurched out to grab Himawari off the tabletop and leave immediately. Stopped by Shima one step ahead and placing his hand on the swords scabbard.

"Study much?" The pink haired traitor smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Let go," She growled without an ounce of reservation.

"Oh c'mon I don't bite."

_"I do."_

Shima in one foul swoop yanked the sword from her grip and proceeded to lay his torso across it like it was a stack of books. Even sighing and lulling his head to one side Shima acted like nothing was wrong after all this, "Man that meeting in Lord Pheles's office, weird right?"

No way she was biting this after avidly walking away from him when he came out after them at the meeting, "What do you want, _Renzo?_ " Kazuko's voice wavered on the breech of tears or anger, she wasn't sure yet which would bubble up first. But wasn't about to allow either.

He sat up off her sword with his hands going up innocently, "What, you heard Bon, he trusts me. Don't you listening to everything he says?"

_That was it._

Kazuko lashed across the table. Nabbing a fistful of his uniform to jerk his cocky complacent smile up close to her face. The harshest whisper coming past her clenched teeth, "I will never trust you after what you did."

"Seriously?" Shima retorted unphased even as eyes peeked over books and around shelves to the minor disturbance, "Pretty sure you talked to Juzo, then Bon, seems like it's fine."

"Nothing is fine!" Feverish tears pricked in the corners of her eyes and Kazuko slammed her closed fist into Shima's chest only to pull hard on the death grip like she was thrashing an animal, "Nothing is fine until you explain yourself to me!"

Just as calm as always Shima rolled his head back with a little shrug to his shoulders. No amount of inflection in his voice even as more students began to gather with curious eyes, "I don't have anything to explain Zuzu."

"Bull shit!" Kazuko released his uniform in a huff. This was pointless as the vote in Mephisto's office was so she dropped it. Nabbing Himawari she made to leave answerless once again.

"I don't have anything I could tell you," Shima's collected calm tone caught his prey instantly and Kazuko froze in her step. He smiled and got up from the desk. Stepping behind her closing the gap between their bodies as he leaned in so his face hovered barely inches away from the side of her face, "I don't have anything because you know as well as I do that sometimes you have to lie to keep loved ones safe." Shima's smirk nearly audible through his tone, "There's two sides, some of us just play both. I think you know that as well as I do, _Yua._ "

Hearing her mother's name fall from his mouth of all else sent a slithering icy feeling to constrict around her veins. Refusal to look at him though Kazuko straightened up. Her sword clutched to her chest tight as Kazuko looked out at the library returning to normal around them, "...You will not say her name. _Ever_."

"Lighten up!" Shima chuckled as he slapped her on the back like she'd simply told the corniest joke in the world, "We all have things we don't want to talk about! You've got your mom and I've got-"

"Shima what do you want?!" Kazuko whipped around seething with irritable rage, "You got the ok! So why do you need to harass me?! Bon already said he trusts you! What more do you need?!"

"I need _you_ to trust me," That cat like coyness completely vacant from his expression from the moment he sat down. Staring fixated on her Shima let it linger a moment before he looked at her sword, "It feels weird doesn't it? Like none of this fits. Like you don't fit." His golden brown eyes found hers again and he held her stare, "...Two sides, and we don't fit anywhere. We should have run away, well, I guess one of us did."

That was it. All the heaviness in his words gone in a split second. Shima blossomed back into a dumb content smile that was hardly readable. Leaving Kazuko to reel once more like under the Illuminati building from his words. But Shima didn't miss a beat he just clasped her on the shoulder laughing heartily.

"Thanks for not beating me up in class this morning!" Shima laughed as he clutched his rib, "I'm pretty sure Bon sprained something in here! Now that I'm back at school I should at least go see that cute school nurse with the super low cut-"

_Thwack!_

Kazuko brandished him with such a good wallop over the head with her scabbard. Shima could have sworn she was trying to hit a home run with how hard she struck him, "If you don't have some answers for me you're gonna wish Bon did more than sprain your rib!"

Rubbing his swore head Shima's smile broadened at her, "Try that with the guy with all the answers and he might not like it."

About to burst from more cryptic stupidity flowing from his mouth. Kazuko got cut short when a librarian approached them both. With intent to kick both of them out of the library for causing a scene. Shima giggling that a fight wasn't exactly how he ever pictured getting kicked out of the library. Outside Kazuko whacked him in the shins again for the comment. But that was it. It was all she had before becoming absorbed in her thoughts all over again. No thanks to Shima.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Out the next morning before Bon even had a chance to be awake enough to register Shima back in his bed in the dorms. His daily run was something he could at least count on. That and the discreet text to Kazuko everyday since coming back. ' _Good morning, I love you_ ' It was all he could muster since he rarely braved saying it out loud back at school. He had a guess that Kazuko didn't mind that either because sometimes Kazuko didn't even text back. It was ok though, it was part of his routine and Bon needed it. On to his morning jog he went.

His jog around the dorms brought not an interesting early morning text that made him take his headphones out. Instead across the bridge he saw a familiar head of pink hair. And it wasn't Rin in his wig.

"...you're up early." Bon criticized of Shima as he approached the normally lazy individual.

"Well~!" Shima stretched his arms as he teetered on his feet like he was a seasoned runner, which he wasn't, "If I'm gonna do this spy thing then I need some energy and muscle! That kinda thing...Hey, where's Kazuko? I thought she ran with you?"

Bon's sour expression didn't change, "She's been tired lately, so I let her sleep."

"You know, she didn't look as tired coming back from the, you know," Shima obviously meant his little publicity stunt, "Wonder if she figured out what was bothering her." It stirred more of a reaction at least from Bon but Shima winked like he knew, "Well I better get going! See ya."

Reaching for his ear bud Bon didn't need to have Shima of all people talk to him about Kazuko. He didn't need to know and certainly didn't need to act like he knew. Bon was turning away and putting his ear bud back in when Shima interrupted that too.

"Hey Bon-" Shima got an eye roll from him when he began to talk again, "Thanks for beliving in me!"

Groaning Bon blew him off and sprinted off in an opposing direction. He didn't want this jibberish this early in the morning. Shima wasn't letting up though. He had to push through it and that barely kept him two paces behind him but he was within ear shot of his friend.

"Do whatever you want!" Bon shouted trying to detach himself from the leech following, "I don't have anything to say to you!"

"Bon!" Shima huffed but kept up with him at the cost of any kind of deep breath, "I found what I want to do! A world of freedom that- That lets me help the ones I care about!"

"Spying?!" Bon sputtered out, "How is spying helpful?! You're crazy!"

Shima pushed himself to keep up. But with the biggest smile on his face, "I've decided on something I can do! Something I want to do!"

Unbelievably Bon ambled to a stop. He took a step more and looked back at Shima. Who was gasping for a breath but had managed to stay at pace with him for a quarter of a mile. If he meant help the ones he cared about, Bon only had to assume it was the temple. He looked down at Shima for a moment, "...is it fun?"

Gulping a deep breath Shima stood back up straight with a smile, "The funnest."

Sighing heavily Bon held his ear bud he still hadn't put back yet and rolled it between his fingers, "So you've found it....and all on your own?" Shima nodded excitedly at his own decision to do this. For that Bon could not fault him. He had his own reasons for doing things so he wasn't one to cast stones. Placing his ear bud near his ear Bon looked at Shima one last time, "I don't believe you...but if you mean it, then good luck."

Gathering his breath. Shima at least stopped smiling like an idiot when Bon spoke. When the words hung in the air for a moment he finally nodded with a soft, "Thank you."

It was all that could be said between friends. Bon didn't smile back when Shima waved at him and made his way opposite down the other way of the path. Placing his headphones back in Bon sunk into the sound of the song playing. A faint echo of the song that played during the festival. Knowing full well that maybe right now he couldn't help everyone. Even those closest to him. But if Shima could at least help Kazuko, then all of this was worth it.


	60. The Best Kind of Kinship is Skinship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I didn't really need to cover the bath house chapter but we all know I needed to cover the bath house chapter

"A... _bathhouse_?" Kazuko's jaw dropped when what the exwire class beheld really was one of the grandest traditional styles of bathhouses they'd ever seen. Even the Kyoto quartet was impressed by the sheer size of this building. How it was incorporated into the rest of Mephisto's little playground was beyond their comprehension.

"How nostalgic!" Rin's chirped merrily as he followed Shura in far readier than anyone else to get this day of mandatory relaxation underway, "It reminds me of when we were kids! Right Yukio?" His younger twin at the mercy of Shura who's head lock hadn't let up since they got up the stairs. Rin didn't care though as he skipped along with Shura and his brother.

Konekomaru took a deep breath and smiled up at the vastness of the luxury before them, "I don't know, this looks enjoyable. Wouldn't you guys agree?" He looked back to Kazuko, Bon and Shima.

Gripping her backpack strap hard, Kazuko recalled how traumatic the beach mission was. And that was just a bathing suit. But to be completely naked in front of her classmates and instructor? For an extended amount of time? She was beginning to wonder if one could contract a stomach flu in a matter of minutes. Useless though when Shura pointed at her and then to the empty spot next to her. Kazuko groaned and knew that gesture to hustle herself over there.

"Oi, spy," Bon broke away from Kazuko's side just to kick his shoe into Shima's shin without warning.

"Owe! What was that for?!" Shima sputtered with his exaggerated limp away from his assailant, "And don't call me that! I mean- It's true- But don't you know not to call people names!"  
Remaining unphased Bon jutted his chin in Konekomaru's direction and then up at Kazuko off in her own world with the girls, "Have you talk to them like you did me?"

Shima stopped to scratch his head. Sure he'd _talked_ to both of them. But he was pretty sure it wasn't how Bon intended, "...Koneko wasn't mad at me...Zuzu, eh I'm not so sure." He looked up at his friend who'd been beckoned to the rest of the girls as they got checked in, "But then again is that really that unusual? Anyways, sorry," The pink haired boy dropped his gaze and got next in line with the girls already entering their side of the bathhouse, "You mind if I could have some alone time?"

"Huh?" Bon a bit shocked at the request. But it was so decently asked of him that he really didn't want to argue on a mini vacation day, "...yeah, of course."

In the bathhouse itself didn't alleviate Kazuko from clutching her pack strap as absolutely hard as she could. Like war flashbacks to the cramped changing rooms on the beach where Shura threatened her with violence and failing grades to get her in a bathing suit. Now there wasn't even a bathing suit. And Kazuko was wondering what god awful leverage Shura might pull on her to get her naked with the rest of them.

"Aren't you coming?" Sheimi stopped in the door way holding her things looking back at the last of them yet to enter.

"I uh..I-" Kazuko sputtered out not even a good excuse. Her ears were burning while her fingertips didn't get the memo and they felt like they were going to freeze off.

Unable to read a lot of things, Sheimi could read nervous. Stepping forward the other blonde girl laid a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled, "It's ok, Ms. Kamaki said we could even go in together, isn't that great?"

Izumo gave them the ok? Like she cared about that. Being stripped down in front of that twig was nearly as embarrassing as the sets of boobs Kazuko knew she'd never accomplish. But with how sweet Sheimi was being made it hard to want to try and fight it. And just the calming lavender smell from the locker room itself was intoxicating.

"...alright, sure," Kazuko forced a brave smile as she walked in with Shiemi.

Finding the line of lockers Izumo and Shura were already at. Kazuko set her things down next to Shiemi and tried to keep her eyes on the locker. Fumbling a half a dozen times with the combo the front desk had given her until finally Izumo scoffed and pushed her aside.

"Let me see your paper, it's painful to watch you do this." Izumo meant well though her tone never sounded like it. Shaken by the fact she was already just in her bra made Kazuko step back. She'd never been around other girls naked. In fact she hadn't been around anyone naked since well...

"Wow Ms. Kamaki!" Shiemi shouted over excited about her shared bath experience, "Look how slim and fit you are! You're so pretty!"

Flustering the unflusterable Izumo. It was a fluke she got the last number into Kazuko's locker when she yanked too hard open on it and the door popped open, "Yeah right! I'm not even filled out in the right places!....I'm using a push up bra you know..."

"Ehehe~ How innocent!" Shura chuckled already disrobed and ready to go in her naked glory, "I forgot how wonderful it felt to be naked in front of other women! C'mon you three, try it! While you're dawdling around I'm going in first!"

And she was off like a speeding bullet. Shiemi the first and bravest to following in their instructors footsteps and released the clasp on her bra. Izumo tried not to oogle the other heavy breasts counterpart as she looked down at her own small one that Sheimi tried to sell to her as wonderful too. Leaving Kazuko to realize she was stuck in this now whether she liked it or not. Peeling off her clothes, Kazuko pulled her t-shirt over her head but didn't get it off before she had a peanut gallery of more than she bargained for.

"Look how _strong_ you are!" Shiemi the first to not tear her eyes from the ripple of muscles when Kazuko lowered her wadded up shirt confused why they were looking at her.

"Does swinging a sword really make you that strong?" Izumo genuinely intrigued. Considering the other two knights in class were pervs and string beans.

"What? My- wait are you talking about my arms?" Kazuko flexed her bicep without even thinking since she hardly ever looked at herself in the mirror. Of course the muscles jumped to life and it was obvious she could out lift either girl left here, "Oh, I guess so. I was really sore when I started but, thinking about it now, I haven't been sore in a while."

"I'd see why," Izumo mumbled under her breath. The coating of blush hidden when she was putting her things away.

Shiemi smiling like an absolute fool and looked over at Kazuko as she packed her things away, "I wish I had muscles like that, I'd trade anything on me for some!"

"I'd trade what little I have on me for that," Izumo grumbled.

Being showered with compliments for her body type was, strange. Boys didn't do this kind of thing. Probably because no matter how much she worked out Kazuko still wasn't built like one of the guys and that would be simple biology. So in that friend circle she was still seen as weak. But with the girls, they saw her bulk and absolutely wanted all of it. Certainly not how she intended to feel. It was warming to get them thrown her way even if they made her a bit uncomfortable. Enough though that Kazuko was able to strip down to nothing like everything else and the girls made onward to the bath area to join Shura.

The bath hall itself was magnificent. Truly built with luxury in mind. Even the waterfall in the middle of the room was so gaudy that anyone wondered how gold dragons ever went out of fashion.

Holding her towel over her chest Kazuko trialed behind her other classmates. Until Shiemi picked where they should sit which was thankfully a Jacuzzi. All three of them sank in to their ears in steamy hot water with a collective sigh. Calm washing over them. It wasn't so apparent with the echo of the boy's voice over the divider wall.

"Oh, that's Rin's voice," Shiemi recognized it instantly.

"They sure are rowdy for a bath," Izumo rolled her eyes and lowered herself into the soaking tub.

"I can't believe they're right next to us! That's so cool," Shiemi loving how different this bathhouse was from anything she ever imagined. She looked over at Kazuko who was staring at the divider wall and smiled, "Did you take lots of bathes with Bon when you were little?"

All Kazuko heard was Bon and bathes. And she freaked out, "I- What I don't take bathes with- OK yea as kids!"

"She meant kids, dumbass," Izumo rolled her eyes for that overreaction.

Looking at Shiemi who certainly didn't expect that. And Izumo who saw through the overreaction. Kazuko laughed loudly and awkwardly, "HaHAha of course! Of course you meant as kids! Not like we've seen each other naked recently! No siree that would just not be true we've not seen each other naked at all!"

"Awfully belligerent for someone who says they've never their boyfriend naked," Shura, the absolute scoundrel that she was, tilted her head up from where she was leaning back into the rim of the Jacuzzi and looked at Kazuko crumble into a thousand tiny pieces right in front of them, "What, isn't he? Izumo told me."

" _WHAT?!_ " The purple haired girls turn to shriek out a rebuttal, "I did not! You boob faced brat I didn't tell you anything take that back! I would never break a promise like that!"

"You and Suguro are dating?!?!" Shiemi's sparkling eyes as she looked at Kazuko in awe was what really did her in.

She didn't know if Shura actually knew. Or was just poking a bear. But Izumo did know and now there was no denying after that little spiel. Kazuko sunk low enough in the water that just her bottom lip was cover and finally the red faced knight mumbled, "...Yeah, kinda."

One. Two. And on the count of three Shiemi squealed so loud there was no way everyone on the other side didn't hear. She through herself onto Kazuko and thrashed her about in a hug, "I'm so happy for you! For the both of you!"

"Shiemi! Ok ok Shiemi I get it!" Kazuko gagged with the girls death hold on her neck.

"Oops sorry," Shiemi let up embarrassed, "I'm so sorry, I just can't believe it! How long?! You have to tell us how long!"

Izumo rolled her eyes and mimicked Shura with tilting her head back on the concrete, "She really doesn't."

"This is a girls place! This is sacred!" Shiemi really was taking this girls time to heart.

Seeing how intent she was on getting an answer left Kazuko with no real choice. She had to answer if she wanted to ever get out of this bath, "...well...I mean, we kissed when I was in the hospital after Amaimon attacked us on the camping trip..."

" _That_ long ago?!" Shiemi's eyes sparkled.

"I don't know if we were dating then!" Kazuko panicked with her timeline wondering if that even counted and what did count in the first place, "I just- It was our first kiss and then he told me he loved me and I-"

"If I told _any_ man I loved him I better had best be dating him," Shura snorted her peanut gallery remark without anyone asking for it.

Had telling him that she loved him really the moment their relationship started? Kazuko hadn't thought of it that way. She'd always loved Bon. With every fiber of her being in fact. But when he kissed her after all that, suddenly love felt _different._

"C'mon we don't care about that," Shura butted in again, "Give us the details. Those juicy details~"

"De-Details?" Kazuko lost track of her thought when Shura's words confused her, "But, those are details?"

"No you newbie! The gossipy ones!" Shura groaned for some real excitement, "Has there been tongue?! Have you gotten to first base?!" The woman immediately noticed how red the girls face got at the mention of physical contact. With how easy her face gave her away all the time. Shura decided to have a little fun with this relaxation day, "So first base obviously?"

Kazuko's ears grew red, "Wait I-"

"Oh, then second base too?" Shura noticed her blush creep down from just her ears and her tongue tied denial getting worse. Now Shura was curious but also evil, "All the way????"

Kazuko didn't have a chance in her life to save her face from not giving it away. The answer was written all over her face. Leaving Izumo to wretch with the thought and Shiemi squealed like a love struck fool, "You've had sex with him!!!"

"Man I gotta admit," Shura chuckled with a little head shake, "I didn't expect you had it in you Shenshi, noice."

"I did not- Well-!! I- I-" Her entire face beat red Kazuko's denial drug her deeper and deeper into the trenches only to swaddle her in embarrassment more. Falling over her words until she finally burst, "It was once ok!! Once! That's it!"

"Calm down kiddo," Shura leaned into her elbow and looked at the little up tight girl writhing in embarrassment, "We're all girls here."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Kazuko!" Shiemi parroted like she really had any grasp of the situation, "It's wonderful."

Brewing down on one of her deeper secrets being that easy to pry from her. Left Kazuko sinking into the tub to hide as much of her face as possible in the scalding water. Forcing herself to focus down on the bottom of the bath for punishment for letting that come out of her mouth at all.

Seeing that girl talk did the opposite of get her all giddy, Shura had to feel part of this was her fault. But only part. She sighed heavily and pushed off her side of the tub to come sit next to the fuming little knight. Throwing an arm around her shoulder Shura didn't even give Kazuko a choice when she yanked her into her side boob, "Listen here there's some demons up there we're gonna have to exorcise but while they're not doing anything, I'm gonna tell you sex is...just sex, now what counts is if you like the dumb kid. Which is _painstakingly_ obvious." Shura notice her look up at the actual wall at least. Sure there were three dancing monkeys up there but it did seem to catch Kazuko off guard enough to relax under her touch so she continued with her half cocked pep talk, "I can't even remember the guy I lost my virginity to!"

"Ms. Shura eww!" Izumo gagged even louder this time with the idea that her instructor was ever their age. Not that Shura was _that_ much older than the trio of teenagers.

Shiemi wadded up in front of Kazuko and sunk down so she could manage some kind of eye contact with the girl, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that mean. I'm really excited for you because Suguro is such a great guy."

"He's the least terrible out of all those twerps maybe on a good day," Shura shrugged. When Kazuko thought her arm lock was loosening up she got the worse surprise when Shura readjusted and crammed her face into her naked side, "What counts...is if its good! C'mon gurl tell us!"

Blinking a few times bashful about the pep talk about her personal life. Kazuko took in a deep breath starting to let the water works its magic. She felt, relaxed and honestly kinda giddy with the idea of gossip. Was this normal? If it was, maybe she wanted to feel it more often.

Relaxed with a deep breath in her lungs Kazuko finally got Shura to let her go. And girl time really was going to commence. That is, before the wall shattering boom followed by a blood curdling scream.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Unwinding in the soaking tub was almost doable with Rin's constantly screaming as he went down the dragon themed water slide a fourth time. The son of satan's taking relaxation to the opposite side of the spectrum really wasn't what plagued the aria's mind.

' _She's just taking a bath, no big deal,_ ' Bon crossed his arms and shut his eyes as he submerged himself in the water, '... _then why is it **all** I can think about_.' Lost in absolute thought the exwire fumed over the fact he couldn't just relax of all things.

"Bon!" Konekomaru's voice ripped that concentration to push his thoughts away right from under him. And Bon looked up from his lap over to his friend, "Do you know where he went?"

Completely outside the conversation Konekomaru had been having with Yukio, Bon a bit exasperated from his thoughts went and pushed his hair off his forehead, "What?"

"Shima?" Konekomaru squinted craning around since Shima wasn't in the same tub as them or in the one across the way where Rin had planted himself next to Takaura. Spotting the pink hair was all Konekomaru could tell meant Shima, "Oh there he is." Bon and Yukio's gaze followed his to behind one of the decorative plants to a small tub against the wall, "Shima, come join us!"

Still unable to really wipe his thoughts clean, Bon stood up and glared at Shima who was propping himself up against the wall, "What's wrong with you?"

"I told you! I want to be alone!" Shima belted back in a snotty tone.

His tone enough to make a blood vessel twitch on Bon's forehead, Shima got an ear full, "What are you doing you dumbass?! You've been acting strange all day?!"

"Me? Strange?" Shima flung himself with such vigor as he pointed across the bath hall at them, "What your all doing is making me sick! Sitting, soaking! You're all the ones acting strange! And I'm the only sane one here because of it!"

"Wha- Shima?! This is just like you!" Bon shouted back, "Fine got something to say!? Say it to my face then you bastard!"

"Fine! I'll tell you!" The pink haired spy whirled around to gesture at the wall as dramatic as he'd ever manage. But his blatant cry out was the real selling point, "Right next to us, Ms. Moriyam, Ms. Kamiki, Ms. Kirigakure... _ **They're all stark ass naked right there!**_ "

Bon blinked stunned when that wasn't what he expect as much, "W-What-"

"Don't lie to yourself!" Shima turned his accusing finger on to Bon, "You want to see Kazuko naked just as bad as the rest of us want to see our classmates naked! Admit it! You want to see our friend naked like any other perv!"

" _ **You- That's not true**_!" Bon bellowed absolutely red in the face with the accusation, "You were quiet for too long! You take that back you bastard!"

"Pf-" Shima snorted when his attention moved from his friends to the wall once more, "I haven't peaked _yet_ , as will none of you with this security system. But- I've already calculated it! Kiriku!" From out of nowhere, and certainly not someplace he'd put it before hand to be on hand in the heat of the moment, Shima gripped his k'rik and moved back towards the wall, "The high risk is worth it! I must climb the wall!"

"Shima stop!" Bon lunged out of the water. There was no way he was going to let Shima go through with this perverted mess. And certainly no way in hell he was going to drag him down into it.

"Stop! Idiot!" Rin beat Bon to the punch line when he knocked Shima off the ledge of the bath right before he made the next move to vault over, "Knock it off Shima!"

"Okumura?!" Shima jumped to his feet at the absolute betrayal, "Why?! I know you want to see them naked too!"

"Not particularly! And that's not peaking anymore you were going to see everything!" Rin lectured with only the lightest twinge of blush, "It would be awkward the next time we saw each other....and besides...." The son of satan lowered his gaze and got solemnly quiet for a moment, "Like Bon....I want to see Shiemi naked too!"

"Wha?! Don't lump me in with this!?" Bon squeaked red in the face.

"Oh no I don't mean Shiemi, I mean Kazuko," Rin clarified in case that wasn't obvious.

"Wha- Don't say things like that!" Bon made across the bathhouse to beat both of them.

Rin was too quick though and spouted off again without even thinking, "I want to see her where it's just the both of us! I don't want anyone else to see her! Just like Suguro doesn't want anyone to see Kazuko you freak!"

"I'm the freak?!" Shima scoffed offended to high heaven, "Listen to yourselves! We're no different!"

"We are different!" Rin proclaimed even as he tried harder to shut himself up, "I- I only want it to be the two of us! Not like this!"

"What's wrong?!" Konekomaru covered himself embarrassed for his friend, "Why is he saying things like that?"

Suddenly Bon realized this wasn't the mere work of them getting into a tiff, "Demons! This is the work of-" Abruptly he jerked to cover his mouth when his words wanted to spill out of him. Bon too slow before being able to save himself, "Kazuko is mine I love her!"

Whipped into a real frenzy Bon's words were drowned out thankfully with the rest of what was going on. What was heard was the warning. And Konekomaru and Yukio caught on only to realize above on the divider wall were the culprits.

"Mr. Okumura the top of the wall!" Konekomaru snapped his teachers attention to the figures above.

"Those are-" Yukio couldn't believe his eyes in the here and now, "Three wish monkeys!?"

"Wait?!" Bon uncovered his mouth after he'd just spilled his guts, "Aren't those the ones who possess those who preach the 'see no evil, hear no evil, do no evil'?"

"They are and when a human comes closer to them then it encourages them to do just that with peoples intentions!" Yukio sputtered when he realized the closest two were his brother and Shima. Too late though as Rin flamed up just as Shima began digging his k'rik into the wall like he really was going to tunnel through.

"I'll resort to my last tactic then!" Shima flung his k'rik around and impaled it into the wall. Only to retract in such a frenzy to brandish a hole in the wall, "I'll burrow through!"

"This is bad!" Konekomaru screamed with the disaster befalling them.

"I won't let him!" Rin launched himself once more righteously into Shima. Taking the naked boy to the ground with him where the fought to get loose of the other's grasp.

' _I have to do something-_ ' Bon panicked, he knew the incantation. It was so simple and only two sentences! But all he could think about was Kazuko. All he could imagine was seeing her like that again. Naked. The touch of her skin against his. Was this the doing of the demons? Was he being possessed since they came into the bath house? How could that be when...when it had been all he thought about for weeks now, ' _It's not the demons! I'm not a perv! I'm not like Shima! I- I'm not_!'

"If you do not bow, you need not see, hear or speak!" Bon pushed past Konekomaru and Yukio in the heat of the moment at the very thin grasp he had on the spell, "Retake control of yourself, recover from your bow and attain virtue!"

A puff of smoke above the division wall. Those three bouncing monkeys that took their grips into Rin and Shima vanished in a second. Like the veil lifted Rin and Shima stopped wrestling with a dazed look on their faces as they stood.

Taking a deep breath Bon bent over overtook that he even got it all out at once. With those things gone though, his thoughts still circulated around Kazuko. They weren't the cause after all. Gaining his composure Bon realized that he did in fact think of her that way. And hadn't stopped thinking about her that way.

Thoughts rudely interrupted by the crunch of rock on rock. It was too late for a victory. Where Shima had struck the wall gave way suddenly. Without warning leaving all the boys to stand there in the nude before the wide eyed gaze of all four girls looking over their shoulders at the real commotion. Bon's embarrassment folded in with the rest of the boys as their faces lit up. There was no escaping the peaking now until Izumo screamed and Shura barged out of the water to correct some dumbasses _permanently._  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Konekomaru yawned the biggest when everyone else was thinking the same thing, "Wow, that made me much more exhausted that I expected to be."

Sure the rampage the see no evil demons had caused got everyone rallied up really well. It didn't take away the fact everyone still felt like a nap after a hot bath. Bon not entirely an exception when he raised his beverage to his lips and paused before taking a swig of the fruity flavored milk, "Seriously."

"I just wanna disappear, or die, or both," Rin glowered about the entire experience with his head in his hands. Taking it the hardest after proclaiming his feelings for Shiemi and then getting stared at by the girls when Shima broke the wall.

Bon lowered his drink looking over at Rin, "Too late for that now, we heard everything."

"How are you not dying?" Rin groaned since he heard a bit of what Bon had said too.

Freezing up a little bit when Rin mentioned what he'd said personally about Kazuko. Bon stopped to wonder if all the guys thought it was just the demons twisting their hooks in people. It didn't matter because it wasn't demons. He knew that because he was still thinking about her. Bon looked down at Shima draped over the bench beside Konekomaru mostly past out. Shifting the blame onto him would be easy enough, "...good to see he's still a big perv like always."

Konekomaru looked up from his sweater paws holding onto his matching drink with Bon and he paused, "You know...I don't think what he said was a lie. Maybe you shouldn't either."

Slugging back the last of his drink Bon didn't fake knowing Konekomaru heard him. There was no way when he was standing right beside him when Bon proclaimed loving Kazuko. Only second to Yukio who he was pretty sure heard too but the instructor was being much calmer about it all than anyone else, " _I guess_." Bon through his bottle in the recycle and made off into the hall where the vending machines were for another drink and some air.

Reprise for a moment alone only got a hitch in it when Bon came around the corner to see Kazuko standing in front of the vending machines, " _Oh,_ " Bon's bit of a surprise mutter nabbed Kazuko's attention from the vending machines. Immediately a smile spread on her face accompanied with a good dusting of blush. Bon rubbed the back of his damp hair awkwardly, "Uh...hey."

Maybe blushing Kazuko still couldn't let him get off that easily, " _Just_ hey?"

Sharing her rosey cheeks Bon came beside her. Too sheepish to look over at her so he focused on the slight reflection of one another in the vending machine glass, "Hey seems safe after all that, I think I might stick to it this time."

Undoubtedly grinning under all that embarrassment Kazuko pushed her wet hair behind her ear and looked down, "Shima tried to climb the wall?"

"Yep."

"Rin stop him?"

"Sure did, until they both summoned a trio of demons."

Kazuko looked over at him surprised, "The monkeys on the wall? We saw those!"

Face palming Bon rubbed his face down his exasperated expression. Great, now it sounded like she might have heard what went down, "They were see no evil, hear no evil and do no evil. They- They got him and Okumura riled up."

"I guess that's why I heard Rin and Shima yelling at each other," Kazuko scratched at her head, "But, I was pretty sure I heard you yell too?" Bon froze. God she heard him. Kazuko offered him back a big goofy smile, "You were probably yelling at them to make them stop huh?"

"I uh...I might have," Bon couldn't believe his mouth was this dry. Standing next to her and he cold feel his knees lock, "I might have been under their influence too..." Obviously the look on Kazuko's face meant she didn't understand what that meant minus the yelling. Bon took a deep breath and finally turned away from the vending machine to at least give her all his attention, "I...I said I love you in front of all the guys and I-"

"Oh thank god! Shura figured out we had sex!" Kazuko blurted out her constricting stressor that had her sweating seeing Bon again since the wall crumbled between the two groups. And she got a full view of Bon on display for the first time since the night they spent together.

"You did what?!" Bon roared. Face crimson red.

"I didn't do anything! Shura said it then Izumo saw us kiss once or twice I guess and Shura was so mean to me I didn't say it on purpose she guess!" Kazuko panicked, waving her arms in denial like a fool.

Thinking him ratting himself out was the worse. _Of course_ Kazuko went through just as bad because bath houses were a bad idea and the aria knew that from the first dirty thought he had of Kazuko in the locker room. There was no saving this day. No amount of denial and snacks would do it. So Bon did the next best thing.

Grabbing her by her t-shirt to mash his lips down onto hers. Kazuko pushed up into him with urgency just like Bon. Forgetting they were standing in front of a row of vending machines when her hands cupped his cheeks to leverage herself into the kiss. And he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her hardly clothed figure into him. Between two thin shirts and the sweats he wore with the ratty leggings she had on, it was like neither of them had any clothes on. Bon dying quickly when he realized she didn't even had a bra on when Kazuko pressed herself into him to close the gasp.

Messy and miscalculated for the most part their kisses went to break for breath when Bon and Kazuko jerked away hearing someone sniffled behind them. Worse of all. That person was Rin.

"Rin!"

"Okumura what are you-?!"

Picking up his twin pops he came out here for, Rin sniffled again but wiped at his nose, "No fair, you get to make out with your crush! I just get this Popsicle..."

"Get out of here!" Bon screamed while he tried to actually hide Kazuko behind him. Like Rin hadn't just watched them suck face with one another.

Mumbling pathetically to himself Rin managed to head back to the locker room with the rest. Unsure if he'd go and tell everyone what he saw but with his mopey attitude there was a chance he wouldn't. Bon's anger interrupted by Kazuko's giggling. She finally just gave up and laughed until her gut hurt because this was the kind of vacation day that actually happened to them. Bon's heart fluttered into his throat seeing her nose scrunch up. Laughing harder than he'd seen her do in ages it felt like. Transfixed on her until Kazuko starring at him and snapping her fingers pulled Bon from his daze.

"Hey, _hey_ \- Go make sure Rin shuts up and he doesn't-" Kazuko getting cut off when Bon invited himself for another kiss. Two for one until he pulled away and finally let go of her hand. Stunned more than anything Kazuko reached up and touched her lips where the buzz of his kiss lingered. Only to feel it extend through her body like an aching buzz watching him stomp away in pursuit of Rin. Maybe, everyone knowing wasn't such a bad thing.


	61. Ambiguous Ambition

Test back in hand nearly had Kazuko vibrating out of her seat with excitement when she looked at the solid A on the top of the page.

"An A! I got an A! On a test!" She jittered up and down unable to keep this latest test to herself since it was one of the very first she actually felt like she did good on. And it turned out that she did.

"All that studying for your sword paid off," Konekomaru smiled as he pushed up glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"You know its normal for people to actually be able to test when they read the material," Bon unenthused on the outside. Leaning onto his propped up arm on the desk he looked over at Kazuko's test. Though it wasn't the 100 he got. He still understood this was the first 90 she'd gotten on anything so he didn't want to dampen it too much, "Good job, better than the spy over there."

"Hey!" Shima puffed out his cheeks since he'd reeled in only a 80 and a measly B.

"Also, there's one more thing everyone," The cram class craned their heads up towards Yukio who interrupted their test squealing, "I just got word from Lord Pheles but, the exorcist exams will be held sooner this year." His class left a little surprised by the sudden announcement. Yukio began passing out their entrance papers they'd first all received when coming to True Cross. On them were the tentative ideas most of them held when joining of the types of meisters they wished to try for, "More information will come later on. But for now I need you all to refill out your forms with the meister you wish to test for. And turn it in as soon as possible. Ultimately the one on this form will be the one you are tested for."  
Held in her hand was the first piece of paper Kazuko foolishly fooled out. It wasn't within the confines of the classroom like now. Filled out on Mephisto's desk with that weasel promising her everything she needed and wanted. Checked clearly in her own handwriting was the knight meister. Kazuko stared at the paper looking it over all again like it was the first time she'd ever really seen it.

Yukio arrived back at the front of the classroom after he finished passing them all back out, "Take this to heart and everyone choose well."

Weight of Himawari strapped to her like an old friend meant Kazuko knew there was really no other meister she'd chose. The exorcist title was incidental. To learn how to use this sword and it's secrets was all the exwire really cared about. The answers in this sword meant she couldn't deflect now. A knight was once again all she could check. This time without hesitation but Konekomaru's scream jolted her out of a steady check mark on her choice.

"The next demonology class is outside!?" Sweating the obvious that he'd be tested far more than the last rotation in Mr. Okumura's class had Konekomaru hyperventilating, "Bon, Kazuko look here you are too! And Ms. Kamaki!"

"Oh so that's what that means?" Kazuko wondered what that little text box on her paper had meant. Her next class wasn't something she assumed.

Bon tipped his head over to Shima beside them, "What about the stupid spy over here."

"Me too but I've got these super sweet spy guy moves to- Wait. I answered that without thought though..." Shima pouted about his performance as a double agent.

Kazuko drew her pen over the knight meister again. She knew there was nothing else she wanted or needed from this stupid school. And it had done a good job of failing her thus far. In reality the only one to know anything about the sword was....

"Are you going to try for the knight meister still?" Bon broke through Kazuko's intense concentration. When she looked over at him Bon glanced down at her shaky hand over the one choice he figured was her endgame, "You know you don't have to if you don't-"

"I'm going to be a knight," Kazuko firmly put her pen in its little box and marked off her choice without hesitation, "I told you, I will find out about my mom. It's all I care about right now and this sword is going to help me."

Taking a deep breath Bon knew that was her answer. And it sounded like it was going to be her answer for a while. Nodding slowly he didn't mark off his aria and dragoon right away like before. Things had changed and it felt like a lot had changed. But with the conviction of his best friend beside him and the panic Konekomaru always had with Shima's flippant behavior. Didn't seem like things were different even though they were. Bon looked down hovering over his choices. Would this be enough to do what he wanted? Would he ever be another to keep Kazuko safe? Bon subconsciously fidgeted with the brooch in his uniform slacks with the thought stuck in his craw since that night. Maybe in the long run, he couldn't protect everyone like his dad did.

At the end of class Bon and Kazuko, along with Konekomaru, Izumo and Rin, turned in their exorcist papers to Yukio. Absolutely no need for second thoughts the group of them at least didn't have to worry about lost paper after the dismissal of class.

Lingering a bit in the back Bon waited until Kazuko came out behind Konekomaru and Shima. He spared her a haphazard smile that was met with her own awkward one. She nudged him in the side a bit. Silent but smiling, Kazuko stepped closer so their elbows touched as they walked. It wasn't a lot but at least it was something that felt like this was worth it.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Wind drifted upwards in the giant cylinder like room out past most of the cram buildings. One ground floor with more than ten floors circling above it. Each level with its own veranda to peer down at what might be happening in the Colosseum like structure. Not holding the grandeur like a greek theater. It's architect was still very impressive with all the stone work. Also making it incredibly chilly the higher up one chose to sit.

The door leading onto the balcony creaked open to give way to Izumo's purple head peaking through second, "Wow, I didn't know there was something like this outside the cram classes...." She caught sight immediately of Bon who'd made it here first with his exam requirements in hand, "What are you doing up here? And without your girlfriend?"

Odd enough to not stir a reaction out of him. All Izumo really got was him pointing down at the gathering below. She came to the edge of the veranda to see what he was seeing. Which was a huge menagerie of people gathered below with the mainstage still empty.

"I'm going to watch the assembly," Bon pushed himself off the stone edge he'd been perched on, "It seems all the Kanto regions branch chiefs have gathered oddly enough."

Izumo crossed her arms staring down at the gathering, "Just how much they're bringing things forward by I wonder. Honestly I'm at a loss for the reasoning."

Bon sighed shaking his head, "Me too."

"You loss...?" Izumo looked up from below surprised to hear that out of the real know it all of class. Bon was even slouched over the stone railing and it was weird enough he was here alone first and foremost, "Don't tell me, now you're having second thoughts on that beating satan crap?"

"What!?" Bon whirled around, "As if my resolve is stronger than ever!"

Studying him for a long moment before turning her attention back out towards the rest of the mulling below them, Izumo didn't smile but she relaxed back into herself, "I get how it feels...thinking you're going to lose people important to you. Actually losing people important to you, " Izumo paused solemnly, "And being afraid you'll end up alone because of it....I understand how you feel but, I don't have someone close to me anymore. Not like you do." Knowing that had caught Bon's attention still didn't mean Izumo turned her attention to look at him, "...she gets on my nerves like the rest of you but, she's trying so hard to be someone worthy of you. Maybe you should just be your best for her, seems the simplest route."

Bon's gaze dropped. Save for the blush on his cheeks that really gave him away. But because really everything he thought he came to True Cross solved themselves. Just like everyone told him they would. It didn't leave the fact the whole in his chest still remained because seeing Kazuko happy and safe was all he could think about. And the best way he knew how to do that, was to become an exorcist strong enough to keep her safe, "...Really, aren't you the one who was doubting yourself?"

She looked briefly at Bon but Izumo returned to seeing the nothing going on yet, "No, I will become an exorcist. That I know. Since I have no place left to go but you...you have more than just a place to go back to. You have someone to go back to."

She was right. Undoubtedly so no matter what angle he looked at it Bon had one thing closer to his heart than anything in his life would ever measure up to. Kazuko. He was here for her now if anything. The oddity that things had changed from his original plans in such a short time. Hearing it from Izumo though wasn't something Bon ever thought he'd get.

"You've changed," Bon muttered with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Finding himself worrying the metal of the old brooch more and more without thought, "A Lot actually."

Izumo took her attention from the gathering below surprised, "What? Is that a bad thing?"

Holding his tongue Bon looked at her wondering how many times she'd helped Kazuko without even realizing it. And now she was helping him, "No...you're better now."

" _Why you?!?!_ Why are you the one who has to say it though!" Izumo popped her calmness just like that when Bon's kindness was one step too much.

"I was just trying to be nice?! Why are you yelling at me you started it!?" Bon panicked with her shrieking starting up like normal.

A creak in the door behind them and both Bon and Izumo whipped around to the startling noise. Which Rin and Kazuko were poking their head through the door inconspicuously.

"There you are!" Rin proclaimed finding a third of his classmates.

"What are you doing up here?" Kazuko stepped past Rin to approach the edge of the balcony both of the exwires were flocked over.

Izumo snorted and took one wide side step away from Bon and Kazuko. While Bon looked down with Kazuko's gaze and then back over to Rin, "The assembly. None of the teachers will come to class until it's done anyways." Bon looked away from Kazuko and back to Rin, "If everyone is in the classroom you should get them. So we can listen."

Rin was ecstatic at the idea. And Izumo offered through a grumble to go help him tell everyone. Leaving Bon with Kazuko on the balcony. Nervously thinking about the words Izumo spoke of had the exwire worrying the brooch in his pocket. At some point he had to tell her he had it. Confronting her about loosing it to Amaimon was imperative and weighed on him every night. But when he looked over at her entranced by the going ons underneath Bon only found himself thinking it wasn't a good time. Not before. And not now. There had to be a better time than this to talk about what had happened. Keeping it from each other couldn't happen again.

Gathered up with the ones who had already made it to the balcony. Now the entirety of Mr. Okumura's class was patiently watching down on the settling menagerie of exorcists. None other than Mephisto of course took the main stage in his general extravagant way. Kazuko groaned but remained silent for the rest of it.

Hooked onto every word the flamboyant headmaster had to say at least didn't seem to rouse much reaction from any of the exwires when Mephisto explained to the congregation that there had been an increase in demonic activity. Those even blind to the underbelly of the world could tell that without a temptate. Activity just in the school alone sky rocketed into the exwires having to deal with those quirky mysteries when in reality all there technically were were demon possessions. It would have been poor PR for Sir Pheles to out demons like that to his normal student body though. The exwires really didn't care about that.

What they did care about was when Mephisto without missing a beat announced that the exorcist exams would be held early. In a month and a half exactly. That had the cram class buzzing almost immediately.

Izumo choked, "At the beginning of next year?!"

"That's literally only barely more than a month from now!?" Konekomaru echoed her fear.

Shiemi worried the hem of her sweater looking down at the gathering with a frown, "They're that short handed?"

Rin of course not grasping the deadline like usual leaned into the stone railing and plucked at his bottom lip lazily, "Do you think it has to do with the illuminati?"

At that comment everyone turned to peer suspiciously at Shima. Who of course denied it vigorously, "I didn't do anything like that! I'm just a spy!"

No one bought it but poking Shima was just as fun. Converging back on Mephisto being bombarded in questions by the exorcists left one very important question. And that was of quality over quantity. Like everything always Mephisto had a solution for that.

Proclaiming help and expertise right from the vatican themselves. He was more than proud to amaze the exorcist and exwires watching with their guests grand entrance. From below with a rumble in the ground Mephisto stepped aside and before anyone could see what the shifty headmaster was doing. A colony of hobgoblins erupted from a secret holding cell he'd been standing over. Sending the gathering into immediate panic. But for nothing. As Mephisto held up his hand and from the small corner door on the farthest stage side came their guest.

"Lewin?!" Every single exwire echoed one another seeing the man who'd threaten Shima in Mephisto's office just the other day.

That wasn't enough to make their jaw drop. Merrily on his way Lewin stopped in the middle of the stage with demons about to swarm the lot of them. When he raised his hand and didn't even make it through an entire fatal verse before the nearly three dozen hobgoblins were exorcised in mere seconds. He didn't even speak the full verse. A shortened version even Bon had never heard.

"Amazing..." Bon's jaw dropped. He'd never seen an aria demonstrate such power. Not at one point was Lewin even defense and all he did was a chant. That was it. Bon found out who would help him keep Kazuko safe. And he was standing on that very stage.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
"From now on, I'll be taking over Ms. Kirigakure's class!" Lewin, brimming with a smile at the front of the class as his hair remained covering his eyes, saw the cram class literally crammed to the brim with students, "As you know that would be sword practice and the other one called ' _Magic Circles and Seals Studies_ ' ! So with no elbow room lets play nice and get along!"

Literally crammed didn't start it when Kazuko was left rubbing elbows with Rin and Bon in the front seat. Certain she could feel her other classmate's breath on her neck with how close everyone had become with the other cram students finding a way to come into Lewin's class now.

"Wait...most these kids are from different classes," Rin looked around at the new faces crowding the room.

Kazuko looked over Bon shoulder even, "I'm pretty sure some of these aren't students and actual exorcists."

"Of course they're all in here," Bon's laser focus not taking his eyes off Lewin drawing at the front desk, "They all want to learn from Lewin as soon as possible!"

"It's true," Konekomaru added since he over heard in their cramped compartments, "It's not every day we get someone to train under from the Vatican."

Lewin cleared his throat after placing for symbols without words on the board, "Let's just jump in! Can anyone tell me what these are? How about the knight utilizing a light demon sword? Anything?"

Kazuko went pale right away. Not the slightest idea what any of those might mean she simply croaked out what they were, "A uh...a square, um an X...a circle...and a triangle...."

Of course incorrect. Answering wrong in the class was one thing but Bon's glowering tempt twitch right next to her made her wanna burrow underground. She did just claim an A less than two hours before this. Luckily she wasn't Lewin's only victim.

"They are those! But how about you-" Lewin pointed his capped marker at Rin now, "The illegitimate son of satan and user of the blue flame! What are these?!"

"Man c'mon!" Rin sweated it knowing he didn't have the slightest idea either why did Kazuko have to be wrong and get him picked on, "They're uh- The uh- The controller thingys on y'know- a console controller."

If Bon's glare didn't kill Kazuko then it really was going to kill Rin.

Chuckling like it wasn't even the wrong answer Lewin turned around and uncapped his marker, "Close, _very close_. The answer is that they're the circles I regularly use to do things like summon demons!" Lewin began drawing something else on the board smiling the entire time, "I'm here to teach you how to simplify things like this. Complex magic circles and long chants no more! Real combat requires you to react quickly and right away. So simple is how we like it." The arc knight turned out towards his swarm of students smiling, "To do so, we must get along with demons and make connection with demon authorities! The rest, it's omitted!"

The heart felt message in his zealous opening wasn't received with warmth. In fact preaching friendships with demons and right then and there almost two thirds of the class up and left. Leaving only the core cram class and a few stragglers to be impressed at Lewin's gutsy proclamation.

Cocky Rin leaned over to Kazuko and muttered, "He sounds crazy, _make friends with demons_ , no wonder everyone left."

Immediately Kazuko facepalmed not sure Rin realized the implications of his own statement. Bon certainly did and the twitch to his temple was nearly as bad as his sneer, "Says the son of satan you dumbass." Shaking her head Kazuko couldn't believe Rin really was going to learn anything at this rate unless Bon spelled everything Lewin said out to him.

"Really, he's right you know," Izumo neatened her papers from behind the trio seated beside her, "As things are now, humans couldn't win without the help of demons. To borrow their power in battle, it makes me no different than anyone else here with Uke and Mike."

"Also its fact to be an upper class exorcist you must first make a contract with an upper class demon," Konekomaru interjected with his knowledge on the rankings, "You can't move further up without doing so to aid in battle."

"Make, a contract?" Kazuko mimicked what he'd said but turned to look at Himawari propped up against her end of the desk. Was this her upper class demon? What counted as an upper class anyways? All she knew was the type and that certainly didn't answer any questions. Did wielding the sword mean she already gave up her end of the bargain then?

"Besides not all demons are bad," Shiemi smiled sweetly to the little green man on her shoulder, "Just look at Nii, and Rin."

"I'm only half demon!" Rin huffed.

"Half satan," Bon scoffed. Everyone pretty much knew that made him worse than a green man but really Rin wasn't going to let the _half_ part go.

"Ah before anyone goes!" Lewin interrupted their bantering and got them all to turn around to their new teacher, "Before you all leave, can I get some help with something? Preferably the strong for some grunt work." Inclinations of grunt work meant Kazuko and Bon stood up right away. Certainly the only two who frequented the gym the most in the classroom. The duo oddly got shut down when Lewin waggled his finger in her direction, "Girls are strong but, maybe stay here. I'll take you two though." He motioned of course to Bon but then to Rin. Who of course didn't have a problem volunteering to get away from the half a demon argument.

Visibly offended Kazuko gasped and looked at Bon like he really wasn't going to go help him out now. So not the case when Bon really wanted more time under Lewin's words he tried to give her a sympathetic look as he left with Rin. Leaving the girl to groan louder when Shima invited himself to sling his arm over her shoulder and yak her ear off with something Bon didn't catch.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Where their instructor was leading them was up for debate between both exwires. Rin and Bon followed obediently until Lewin led them to what appeared just to be a storage closet. Easy enough if he needed a couple of boxes moved. What wasn't easy was when the arc knight flung open the door to floor to ceiling stacked boxes, vials and books that all smelled like rancid dust. This _wasn't_ what they thought was gonna happen.

"Thanks a ton by the way!" Lewin scratched his cap laughing, "I haven't gotten a single second to unpack yet!"

"It stinks!" Rin instantly pinched his nose at the scent. Too slow to correct him Bon was mortified when Lewin saw him be so rude.

"Really?" Lewin chuckled nonchalantly, "I hadn't noticed."

Mortified Bon scoured the disgusting mess in the room and wondered if Kazuko was really right guessing that he seriously had bathed as little as this room was cleaned up. Unfathomable how he was so successful and strong with such poor personal habits. Bon was fizzling out at both ends with this exorcist. Even further down the rabbit hole when Lewin snapped his pocket lighter and to Rin's relief summoned a handful of sylphy spirits to ventilate the room.

Of course Rin just sucked in air like a drowning victim. But Bon was amazed to see just the lighter in his hand and nothing else, "Is that- Is that a special lighter?"

Expecting to hear him tell him there was an inscription or something on the item. Lewin left Bon in awe when he laughed, "No it's just a regular lighter of course. Sylphy love fire of course." The arc knight looked to the large tapestry of demon elements that was here before he invaded it with his belongings, "If you've studied the chart at all you know air gets along with fire and water." He stepped away from the chart to smile at his helpers, "It's a benefit to know what your partners get along with, right?"

Catching light that Lewin might had meant something more than just demons. Bon didn't get a chance when he clapped his hands together and insisted they'd better get started since nothing was going to move itself. That he already tried. Lewin set them to the simple task of reshelving his books. Bon wondered why Kazuko wouldn't have been suited for this. But in reality Rin probably needed to learn how to listen better anyways.

Going about their simple order Bon was lost in looking and reading over each spine of Lewin's literature when Rin's cursing mouth drug him from his reading trance. Somehow on the other end of the book shelf Rin had gotten too close to one of the zipping sylphy and in result got a nick on the cheek. It was minute if Bon had ever seen a cut. But with the precision Lewin didn't seem to tolerate any disobedience towards a human he went to exorcise them. Confusing Bon only slightly since sylphy had no known fatal verse to his knowledge.

Shocked beyond belief not only did Lewin manifest a fatal verse. It was self made and one word. Bon's eyes grew huge having never seen anyone _make_ their own fatal verse like that and then execute it so cleanly without repercussions or stragglers. His gawking gaze easily felt by Lewin as he turned and smiled at the exwire's gaping mouth. Finally Bon got a jumble of words out of his mouth, "...you're- you're absolutely amazing. Controlling demons at your own will, I should have expected just as much from you."

"There you go again!" Lewin chuckled at his praise, "Come now, you're Ryuji Suguro right?" Bon went white but nodded obediently and other enthusiastically, "Really the same goes to you too, I've heard your quiet the genius."

"Wh- Genius?!" Bon shook in his own school shoes that the Lewin heard anything as trivial as that.

"What about me!" Rin butted in like this wasn't enough about him either. Or at least his improvement since coming to True Cross.

"Genius at causing problems is what I heard through the grape vine," Lewin poked fun at the son of satan who couldn't answer a single correct question all class period. That got Rin pouting enough so Lewin could look back over at Bon star struck, "You though, they've said stuff like 'even as just an exwire, you've managed to have nearly all your fatal verses memorized' and by heart at that." The exorcist put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Honestly I'm terrible at memorizing, so I can I admire you for that."

"Admire- Me?! No no you're too generous!" Bon panicked with the tables of flattery turned on him. Going right to regurgitating all the less than flattering things his classmates had pointed out ot him over the months, "I have them but I'm nearly useless in a fight! Kazuko nearly does everything! In a fight I can't do anything really-"

Lewin stopped him right there holding his hand up, "You _are_ useful" His words came with earnest and Rin even stopped to see Bon freeze up, "You're going to make an amazing exorcist some day."

What should have followed with a grand gesture of some kind of thank you. The air in the room suddenly became heavy without warning. Bon's head dropped and his fists clenched. His words came to a surprise to everyone, "...I have no reason to become an exorcist anymore."

"Huh?" Rin scowled confused, "Wait- What about defeating satan and that crap with me?"

"No," Bon cut him off quickly, "The reason...my ambition...was to defeat satan because he tore my family apart. Then I could bring them together again and the sect!" Uncharacteristically Bon's voice wavered as he didn't look up from the floor boards under foot, "But I can't! I can't become one fast enough now! Everyone is taking to their own paths- Kazuko is going her way- I can't keep up like this I'll never be able to keep her safe! This grand ambition, gone, and all I can think about is keeping her safe! And at this rate I'll be able to do that without another goal!"

Ready to snap Rin's neck when he heard snickering. Bon looked up to see Lewin trying to stifle his laughter at his little outburst. It didn't embarrass him. In Fact it just made Bon angry.

"No no no- Heh- It's cute, it's cute-" Lewin barely holding his laugh at bay, "Come on don't tell me you need _ambition_ to just do something every day."

"Yes!" Bon frothed over the edge, "It's needed its what pushes you forward every day!" It really wasn't working as Lewin just kept chuckling to himself, "Then what about you!? Why did you become an exorcist even?!"

Lewin's smile dropped. He didn't even tilt his head up with the low mutter to his voice, "...my entire family, was slaughtered by demons when I was young." Not seeing that coming Bon near revoking his words got caught up in laughter once again when Lewin burst out, "Nah I'm just messing with you! I grew up in Texas! Normal house, normal mom and dad, normal older siblings. Doing totally fine last time I talked to them too." Clearly about to blow a fuse Lewin held his hands up not laughing as hard, "Ok ok, I'll tell you the truth." Lewin grew quiet, "...I wanted to be a hero you see. Growing up in America, that's all we saw. The hero save the day and growing up I wanted to be just like them."

"This is another lie isn't it?!" Bon snapped at this foolish story he was spoon feeding him again.

"Aha! Your good at this!" Lewin slapped his knee amused, "Ok you got me, I'll give you the real reason....I don't have any grand dream or ambition." The light from Bon's eyes left like a fizzling ember, "I don't have a real dark past. No enemy to defeat. I am what I am and this is what I'm good at doing."

_What he's good at_. In that moment Bon didn't see the arc knight standing before him. But the countless times Kazuko pleaded with him to just let her fight how she knew how to. With that stupid sword. Because it was what she was good at. Here was someone with such immense power by simply following his gut instinct instead of a plan. How god awfully different could he possibly be.

Bon dropped to his knees in the deepest bow at Lewin's feet, "Please! Please make me your disciple!"

"Bon!? What's gotten into you!" Rin utterly stunned.

"Wow a good bow too!" Lewin clapped.

Bon didn't know what else to do. He was falling behind, that he knew. To get strong enough to keep his promise to Kazuko then maybe he needed to stop going about this his way. None of this made any sense. He didn't understand any of it. But if anyone could make sure he kept Kazuko safe, then it was Lewin.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
"What an asshole!" Kazuko grumbling all the way from the classroom to the exit doors of the academy hadn't let up on her little chauvinistic rant since Lewin picked Rin over her, "So he's the son of satan!"

"Rin has lifted an entire cart before," Konkomaru trying to keep the playing field even with their instructors choice.

"And?! I listen better!" She spat indignantly.

"Eh," Shima shrugged, "That's up for debate."

"I'm not talking to you remember," Kazuko glared at the pink haired spy on the other side of Konekomaru. A poor excuse of not talking to him as they'd walked out of class together. But the principle was there.

"You're doing as well as I was ignoring Rin in Kyoto," Shima laughed, nonchalantly throwing his hands behind his head as they walked.

"Ah ha! I think I left something in the classroom! Be right back!" Konekomaru darting out of their bickering before it sucked him in any further.

Leaving Shima and Kazuko to stand in silence for a moment. Seeing as he wasn't coming back soon. And Bon was off with his new favorite teacher. Kazuko huffed and marched off towards the lunch area. Of course Shima followed.

With long strides she didn't shake him from her brisk walk. Shima strolling beside her merrily like everything was alright. Without Bon there to temper the mood Kazuko snapped, "How long are you going to act like this!?"  
"Act like what?" Shima asked genuinely curious. She gestured at him like that was an answer. It wasn't and Shima remained clueless. Fed up already with getting sidelined on the first day of class, Kazuko was going to tear her hair out when Shima started up again, "It kinda sucks, with Ms. Shura not teaching the sword class, we don't really have an exorcist who relies on their weapon to teach us."

Surprisingly thoughtful for the second, Kazuko frowned, "But, to be an arc knight don't you have to have all meisters?"

"They get all of them, but I don't think they all rely on each one like its their livelihood. People are normally better at one thing than another," Shima spared his little bit of insight on the matter.

In fact thinking about it. Sure Lewin was tremendously impressive and left Kazuko wondering if he had answers to her demon related problems. She didn't see a weapon attached to him at all. Another aria and demon tamer. Kind of unrelatable to those toting their swords and even k'riks to class.

"...I don't really know how to get any farther with Himiwari if I can't train or ask someone with a sword," Kazuko admitted she was relying on Ms. Shura's class too.

"You know," Shima's voice calmer than it should have been for facing a daunting challenge of no knight training, "There's always sparring." Kazuko whipped around knowing damn well Shima knew she had no way of seeing Amaimon again after what had happened under the Illuminati building. If looks could kill he'd been dead. Shima let it roll off his shoulders with nothing more than a casual laugh. "I meant me and you."

"I'm not helping the bad guy!" Kazuko's voice cracked immediately offered at the offer.

"I'm not the bad guy I told you I was on your side!" Shima flailed back at her accusation after all the trouble he'd gone through to prove he was on their side. As if the threat of torture wasn't enough for her to believe him. Thoroughly insulting.

"...I'm not dumb, I know Yamantaka destroies demons." Kazuko clutched her bag strap not looking over at him, "I won't risk you doing that to Himiwari."

Fair after it had been disclosed Shima may or may not have attacked Izumo's familiars. He still had the words to weasel around that, "...your sword works on stored energy right?" The obvious look of annoyance on her face tipped him off to be in the ball park, "So, it would make the most sense for neither of us to use our respective demons."

"What?" Kazuko finally stopped under one of the trees leading up to the mess hall.

Grinning ear to ear Shima merrily repeated himself, "If we're sparring partners then you get to store more energy up with us fighting for when, say, you have to save Bon's ass. And I get to work on my stamina to I don't pass out so easily next time I use Yamantaka. C'mon, it sounds pretty simple to me!" Eyeing him up and down for some tell tale sign this was a ruse. Which she was beginning to suspect everyone of one after dealing with Mephisto. Kazuko watched Shima offer his hand out like a handshake really meant he'd keep his word, "No funny business, on my family's name I swear."

"You hate your family," Kazuko looked unenthused at his offer.

"Yeah but I know if I said anything else you'd think I was lying," Shima winked at her.

His hand extended to her like some formal commitment. This was different than when she trained with Amaimon. It would be voluntary. Of her own doing. And if it really meant having something on the illuminati. Even Lucifer. Then Kazuko needed to make sure she could at least beat Shima the next time they got in a fight.

Clasping his hand tight Kazuko looked up at him, _"Deal."_


	62. An Arc's Disciple

The vein popping to life on Kazuko's temple rivaled any short fuse Bon had ever had when he, with the aid of Rin, came to tell the group he'd asked to be Lewin's disciple. Telling them a long shot when in reality Rin blurted it out the moment Yukio finally dismissed class for good. Like Rin would explode if he didn't blabber it out.

"You- _WHAT!?_ " The girl nearly vibrating out of her seat with anger. Almost as impressive Shima's and Konekomaru's jaw hitting the floor. Kazuko spoke over them fueled with rage, "Him!? Of all people!? Let me tell you that jerk exorcist picked Rin over me and I swear I-"

"But are you ignoring the part Bon knelt?!" Konekomaru blurted more appalled to think of the master's son in such a situation that it nearly didn't sound like Bon, "Just to be his apprentice!"

"That's exactly what he did though!" Rin freaked as easily as everyone else was even though he was there for it yesterday, "I'm with Kazuko we can't trust that guy!"

"Shit about trusting him! I'm more than capable of lifting boxes!" Kazuko frothed with anger, "That's not fair just because he's satan's kids! Favorites! I'm claiming favorites how is that professional!?"

"Your made about not being picked?! Seriously?!" Shima hardly surprised that was where she was diverting to but it did really sound like Kazuko, "Who cares about that! What did he say?!"

Rin got quiet even after his proclamation not to trust Lewin without evidence. But he did turn towards Bon who had uncharacteristically remained quiet this entire time. The other three followed suit and stared at the exwire for the final detail.

Remaining without making a lick of eye contact. Even with Kazuko beside him who was boring holes into him if she could do so. Bon took a deep breath to finally let it out, "...he said no."

"Good," Rin muttered.

"But I'm not going to give up that easy!" Bon looked up at the rest of them, "I want that guy to teach me no matter what! He just has to."

"Are you _serious?!_ He was a jerk first day of class and you want to gravel at his feet?!" Kazuko taking this way too personally for something as simple as help. It was the principle though and Lewin's flippant shrug off of her ability only fueled the girls anger, "Why go this far?! There's plenty of others! And that guy smells!"

"You don't understand!" Bon's voice raising to combat her, "It's just- All the things he is- There's so much of it I'm not good at or lacking completely!"

"We're all lacking! That's why we go to school! Your still above me what crap are you even talking about lacking like you didn't just ace your test!" Kazuko blurted back. Gaining a quiet audience as the three boys watching gazed in slight worry how sour this scuffle was going to turn.

"I-" Bon gnashed down on his cheek hating to admit this in public but it was useless he'd already said it in front of Rin and he was the biggest loud mouth anyone knew, "I want to keep up with you! Your- Your going so far even when we fought the Impure King," Bon's eyes darkened as he dropped his gaze, "...I need to make sure I can protect you from now on. And Lewin's the key, I just know it."

All the loudness that had roiled up between them dampened instantly. Bon didn't look over at Kazuko. Or anyone else really. And Kazuko refused to look up from her school things even when it was clear she was holding it when when she clutched her fists. Animosity between the two of them meant someone had to say something.

"To think....Bon being someone's underling," Konekomaru the one to break it up even with his thousand yard stare with the completely unreal idea of Bon taking orders from anyone.

Shima jumped on the band wagon if to save from a fight breaking out, "And isn't Bon an authentic spirited monkey? Being someone's underling seems impossible for our boss here!"

"You guys are the only one who said that!" Bon at least, snapped from his somber gaze to be red in the face and irritated at their jokes. The one who didn't take it though, remained staring down at her notebook like there was a frog in her throat. Having to swallow his own lump, Bon calmed down from his friends teasing and tried to reword what he already said, "Just, ever since I was little it's been like that. I need- I need something different. I need to know what it's like to be under someone so I can grow." Bon looked over at Kazuko knowing she wouldn't look at him, "I need every tool possible to keep my promises. And I just know Lewin has things to offer I just won't ever be able to do on my own."

Kazuko's silent treatment all but her. Konekomaru's overreaction to Bon revoking his place as master was a little over the top as Rin patted his bald head comforting him that Bon was still a stubborn honest man. And Shima's shrill screaming about his monkey boss really shadowed Kazuko's quietness.

Trying to see if he could catch her eye at least Bon wondered what it was exactly she was so upset about. There had been plenty of exorcists and teachers before that had been sexist or at least a little off plum and she never reacted this way. But whatever she thought Lewin did obviously didn't sit right with her. Bon knew he was making the right choice though and with time she'd come around to the idea. It didn't matter though they had to get up finally as students of the next class filtered in.

When the bundle of exwires walked down the hall it was mostly murmuring nothingness between Rin and Shima. Izumo and Shiemi had a few things they were talking about but Kazuko didn't diverge into any of it. Hands hooked into her backpack straps with eyes set forward like there was nothing going on behind those slate eyes. Bon had looked over at her every few seconds waiting for his decision to sink in. Or at least go back to bickering like they had in the classroom. Silent treatments never meant anything good and the last thing Bon wanted was for her to do something stupid because of it.

"Oh hey guys!" A merry tune from behind them got every exwire to crane back and see Lewin hailing them. And Shura with him after they found themselves heading in the same direction as the students.

"Ms. Shura," Konekomaru's attention went to the instructor they hadn't seen since the bath house, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, aren't you kids supposed to be in class though?" Shura went right into teaching mode seeing the delinquents wander the halls like it had to be bad.

"Heh about that..." Lewin broke in before any of them could answer that, "I need some help setting up my classroom. Who wants to help?"

Without forethought Bon's arm shot up, "I'll help." Volunteering without hesitation.

" _Bon_ -" Kazuko's toned ended up whinier than she expected but stood by it with a frown after he opted out of their midday routine together.

Chuckling to himself Lewin didn't let either of the students faze him. Instead relaying to him that it wouldn't win any favors, "Help me or not, I'm still not making you my apperentince."

Kazuko crossed her arms with a huff, " _Jackass_."

Throwing his elbow into his sour friend, Bon looked up at Lewin regardless, "I know, I'll still help."

"And I'll go too!" Rin proclaimed.

"Oh yeah because your so much help," Kazuko's peanut gallery didn't stop.

"This guys creepy ok! I'm going for Suguro you should be thankful!" Rin defended his choice to go help Lewin once again at his concerned detriment to himself.

Fidgeting with her anger Kazuko fought to hold her tongue about Bon going off with this waste of time exorcist. About to loose that fight she opened her mouth with something surely regrettable to come. When Shima laughed, brashly throwing his arm over Kazuko's shoulder and cinching the knight to his side, "You know this makes a great chance then Zuzu and I can go practice some sparring before the exam!"

"Aww, you guys are gonna sword fight without me!?" Rin realizing the little knight trio in class was gonna be a duo with him going with Lewin.

" _Excuse me_ \- We're going to _what_ -?" Kazuko having no prior knowledge of this errand, pushed Shima away from her with a dirty glare, "I never said I would-"

"Yep you go on Bon we'll catch up later at dinner!" Shima broke her train of thought once more with his arm around her shoulder to jostle her words to a stop. This time tighter than before to keep her from wiggling away. When he presented a cheeky smile to Bon. Who for the most part scowled trying to pick apart the situation if this was the right choice. But the chance to get Lewin to rethink his ideas of apprenticeship was too hard to pass up. Plus Rin was going so maybe she'd be more mad at Rin going like last time.

Peeling Shima's arm off of her was a struggle. Enough so that Bon and Rin waved them off to go follow Lewin in what he needed done. Frothing Kazuko was going to rip Shima's overly friendly arm off when Shura came up to them, "You two want in the sparring area?"

Kazuko's attention darted from Shima to Shura and she growled as she pushed him away, "No we-"

"Could you get us in!?" Shima pounced on the offer. Ignoring Kazuko to the fullest extend even though it was like antagonizing a feral cat at this point.

Shura shrugged and plucked the ring of keys from her belt, "I'm sure one of these things opens that door."

"Your the best Ms. Kirigakure!" Shima beamed his cheeky smile at his former instructor.

Sighing Shura wandered past them with the intent they follow, "I'm just glad to see the two of you training, especially you Shenshi."

"Huh?" Kazuko snapped away from her anger at Shima when Shura spoke of her. The look of confusion riddled on her face with what the exorcist meant.

Rolling her eyes Shura tapped her foot only a second before beckoning them to hurry up and not waste anymore of her time, "C'mon, I don't got all day you two."

Whooshed away Kazuko realized she was going to train whether she expected to or not.

Fire in her lungs Kazuko struck out offensive in almost all of her footwork. Parrying only when she had to and ignoring the trickle of sweat down from her pinched brow. Kazuko's little dance with Shima was pushing him further away from the center of the room from where they started. Closer to the wall and she could try and slip him up. A barrage of attacks meant she would surely find an opening at some point.

Each clash of metal on metal rung out with an ear piercing shatter. Reverberating back to their limbs until Kazuko felt like everything below her elbows were numb from the buzz. Never easing up on how hard she brought Himawari down on Shima. The promise of no demon attacks was one thing. But it was never said they had to be light with their swings. Kazuko's heavy breathing was privy to that as Shima could even guess the knight was wearing herself out too quickly.

"Your angry," Shima, as crisp as the day like he wasn't deflecting attack after attack, kept her sword from getting anywhere past his k'rik's reach.

"Of course I'm angry!" Kazuko snarled at his obtuse observation. Having it pointed out furthering the roiling inside her, "I've been pissed this entire time are you that dense!"

"No, just surprised how sloppy you are," Shima didn't even need an opening. She'd been striking identically one right after another without change. When he found a reason to now, he swept down and knocked her down without so much as a hitch in his breath. Kazuko hit the ground with a familiar thud with hardly the cushion of hardened dirt to call padding. Allowing the split second for Shima to descend on her dominant arm and pin it down with his boot as his knee pressed into her chest and he simply stared down at her, "Are we really just going to repeat under the illuminati building every time we spare?"

Clenching her teeth to the point Kazuko felt like her jaw was going to pop out of its socket. Without Himawari in her hand she still swung her left fist right into Shima's knee. Toppling him off of her when Kazuko jumped him like a rabid animal, "Stop bringing that up! Stop- Stop acting like its just something we can talk about!"

Smiling through the entire thing caused such a blind rage that Shima didn't really need to dig deep to get out from under her and send his friend turtling onto her back as he was able to snag his weapon. It was practice so Shima kicked her sword across the ground to her, "What we are the only two in here, and I'm off the hook for that!"

Seething with rage Kazuko stumbled to her feet. Not even getting a good base to herself as she snagged Himawari and began swinging wildly at Shima as she charged, "You're not off the hook! Stop acting like this all means nothing!"

Nothing short of a chuckle bubbled up from Shima as he went on blocking her all over again. Not even out of breath as he side stepped or deflected each swing, "Ha, you're really upset I beat you aren't you?"

"No!"

"Oh c'mon just admit your butt hurt that I won."

"No I'm not!"

"A sore looser! Never pegged you for the type really, guess we have surprises then-"

"I'm not upset about that!" Kazuko lurched forward and didn't even go in for an attack when she just barreled her entire weight into him. Toppling Shima but not enough to force either of them to drop their weapon on impact with the ground. A tremble to her hands as Kazuko held her sword against Shima's k'rik. It wasn't a battle of strength as neither of them were really even pushing. Her quaking tremble was the rage reaching critical mass as it threatened the tears in her eyes, "I- I'm upset because no one knows and- _I don't have anyone to talk to_."

Still as the ground under both of them. Shima only got the slight clink of their weapons as Kazuko's blade tremored against the mid section of his k'rik. Golden brown eyes fixated up on her in a lazy stare Shima remained quiet for half a breath longer, "...You know, I was really looking forward to fighting you when you were at your top game." That immediately snagged her attention to him right away. Before Kazuko could chastise him for being a jerk Shima continued his thought, "You don't fight like yourself when your anger. And, you're just so angry all the time. What's up with that?"

Yanked from her self centeredness with the absolutely oddity of crap that just came out of his mouth. Kazuko blinked a couple of times before even registering what he even just said, "I- _What_?"

Shima rolled his shoulders back in a shrug without releasing his grip on his k'rik, "Like, I thought being pissy was Bon's thing, when did it turn into your thing?"

Positively offended by what he just said. The audible scoff and eye roll was enough to make Shima laugh. Kazuko took exception to that and rattled her sword against his k'rik to remind him who was in the winning position currently, "It's not my _thing_ , shut the hell up!"

"Then why are you so angry huh?" Shima mocked her, "Someone need their nappy?"

"Argh! I'm not angry!" Kazuko screamed as she went to swing Himawari over her head but Shima saw the perfect opportunity to toss her off like like a sack of potatoes and that just be that. Really proving his point when Shima reverted her outburst into his advantage to be out of arms length and weapon still in hand.

Straightened up and leaning into his staff, Shima rested his cheek against his hand and looked her up and down like he was inspecting her for something, "How did _this_ , ever out do a demon king?"

"I-" Kazuko scoffed again at his words. Hefting her sword up and pointing it at him, "I will have you know your nothing to my old sparing partner you ass-"

"Oh I know," Shima nodded enthusiastically, "I meant your other sparring partner, none of those guards landed a hit on him without Sir Lucifer intervening! Really I'm trying to figure out how this-" He gestured lackadaisically at Kazuko hunched over and panting like a feral beast when he himself hadn't broken a real sweat even, "-ever got the better up on a demon king and even partially on the son of satan."

Teeth still clenched from earlier. With the same tightness that ran through all of her muscles. Kazuko felt herself will herself to just lash out just like the two times before. And even the time before under the New Town Inari. But Shima was standing there. Here she was breathing hard already. What would knocking him over do? He already figured out her moves way before she figured what to do.

Tipping her head back the glimpse of her smile tugging on the corners of her mouth until she was shaking her head and wiping her free hand down her face with a cackle, "Fine. I suck, are you happy?"

Shima didn't faulter with her ensuing madness. Instead sighing loudly and leaning heavily into his staff, "I didn't wanna win, man this is so boring. I thought you said being a knight was _fun_."

"It is fun!" Kazuko barked at his diss of her meister.

Shima's turn to scoff as he crossed his arms and jutted his chin in her direction, "You sure don't look like your having fun."

Washed out of every single ember burning in her, Kazuko's smile dropped with the rest of her tense stance. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he head dropped down and Himawari's tip touched the dirt floor, "...It was fun...before..."

"Before it got all serious," Shima finished off. Pushing off his weapon finally the pink haired knight palmed the back of his neck and looked around at the empty and clearly unused sparring area, "...Honestly, I got scared that day in Sir Pheles's office. That Lewin guy, kinda scared me shitless even if he smelled like shit."

Eyes lifted to see Shima scuff his foot across the ground left Kazuko feeling the truth to his words that she rarely felt got from that shady complacent jerk. That in itself was rare, "...I don't like him."

"Because he wouldn't let you pick up some old musty books?"

"Because he singled me out and-" Kazuko held her tongue a moment. Crashing into all the feelings that Mephisto, Lucifer, even Yukio, had done the same like she was this _thing_ she didn't even know she was. Clutching her weapon Kazuko shook her head, "I'm not the bad guy and you made everyone think that. That's why I pissed."

Shima's expression contorted like that was utter folly to say, "Your not even close to being a bad guy you'd suck at it!"

"I know this! Why would I betray the sect?!"

"They're jerks, home sucks, everyone there is a tool without a mind of their own, the box they want doesn't fit you-" Shima stopped his list of reasons why he was playing the double devil's advocate. But the scowl on Kazuko's face clammed him up on that somewhat true list of reasons she didn't like the sect. One major difference though, Shima would have included Bon on that list if he kept going. Someone Kazuko would _never_ include on the list of bad things about home.

Drawing in a deep breath Kazuko felt loose. Like none of her muscles might listen or might not. Where she would tell herself to go might not be where she ended up. Slowly and deliberately though she brought Himawari up. Instead of initiating another attack, she looked across the way at Shima. That was all he needed. He brought up his k'rik to take the first strike.

When Shima thrusted with the speared end of his demon spear Kazuko could hear the clash of metal before it even happened. And when it did happen she was pleasantly surprised to see her body had reacted just as she'd hoped. With a simple block. The fluidity of the attack vibrated back into her limbs. Leaving Kazuko to follow herself into attack him. Sure it was parried. Almost immediately in fact.

Stepping forward in the wide space she left between her feet. Shima showed that his k'rik wasn't just ranged abilities but also brought in close combat as well. Having to flip the script quickly Kazuko flashed on everytime Amaimon would get past her weapon's edge. Bare hands were different than a polearm. But the radius Shima was fighting in sparked the muscle memory.

Hilt flipped from behind pointed at her chest. Kazuko used the pommel of her sword to bring down every ounce of strength she had on the area between Shima's hands where he held onto his k'rik. Had it been Amaimon it would have hardly stopped the demon king from advancing save for a few seconds if she struck his chest. But bringing it down on Shima's handle was full proof when his k'rik fell from his grip. Hitting the ground with a jangle from it's adorning rings. Both exwire's looking down at the weapon with absolute surprise.

"....butter fingers," Kazuko mumbled under her breath straight laced.

Shima, the one to blink in awe this time. Bent down to pick it up like it was a dropped pencil. Simple as that. But when he stood back up Kazuko swiped her hand back out and sent his weapon flying towards the ground again.

"Butter fingers don't count if you just hit it out of someone's hand!" Shima squawked trying to get his k'rik a second time making sure to swat at anything that moved near him.

"Butter fingers!" Kazuko hollered while once again trying to slap the polearm out of his hand like it was a basketball or something.

"Your a butter fingers! Hey! Hey no!" Shima squabbled the entire time the wrestled over just picking up the k'rik. Even bringing up parents like that was gonna stop Kazuko when Shima told him his dad would kill him for getting it dirty. Half as threats though as every single one of them was said with a grin. It didn't take long before Kazuko was infected with that smile too. Trifling over the weapons like they were toys and they were nothing more than bratty kids harassing one another. It was the first time in a while Kazuko could remember holding Himawari and smiling. And it felt pretty good.  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Brisk early autumn air gusted the roof on the boy's dormitory as twilight had mostly fallen on the campus life. Snuffing it out for the evening being as many had eaten and gone out their evening routines. A top the building Kazuko had gotten a weird text from Bon after dinner, which he didn't show up at, to then meet him up on the roof a few hours later. Of course she did without hesitation that went without saying.

The guys were right when she stopped at their room. Konekomaru had gestured that Bon went up there less than twenty minutes again. Thankful she didn't have to wait since all she wore up with a worn out flannel. Kazuko saw him across the way when she pulled herself up over the fire ladder.

Bon sat criss cross, leaning back into his hands he didn't look a bit cold up here in just his t-shirt as he finally tore his eyes from the scenery to the girl approaching him. Each of them gave one another a curt wave that wasn't much of a greeting. Before Kazuko plopped down on the gritty roof next to him.

Neither of them made to speak outright. So Kazuko pushed her growing strands of hair behind her ear and clutched her knees up under herself before looking over at her friend, "You skipped dinner?"

Bon returned his gaze to her, "Uh, no. I grabbed something after helping Lewin."

"Pfft," Kazuko snorted with the deepest eye roll she could manage, "Are you done with that jerk."

"He's really not that bad," Bon's complacent look dipped into a little bit of a frown, "He's an arc knight for a reason."

"Maybe he'll arc knight out of here soon and just take Shima with him so I don't have to take his class," Kazuko grumbled under her breath dissatisfied to have Bon defending him.

Fidgeting a little bit with the metal in his ears, Bon noticed Kazuko didn't have her sword. And recalled she was supposed to have sparred with Shima, "How did practice go?"

"Practice?" Kazuko confused what he meant.

"Sword practice, err- Whatever since Shima has the k'rik," Bon reiterated himself trying to be more clear and get her off the Lewin thing if only for a second, "Did you kick his ass like always?"

Drawing silent oddly enough. Since Kazuko never shied away from wailing on Shima any time in the past. The knight let her eyes wander out towards the nothingness of True Cross, "...I'm rusty, I need practice I guess."

An unexpected answer to ever leave her if he heard one. Bon dare tread carefully with the fact this wasn't even the real reason he called her up here, "You're a natural born...I'm the one who needs practice."

It was Kazuko's turn to share the frown as she looked over at him, "You're the _smartest_ person in our class, I've never even seen you get a B on a test how do you need more practice you idiot." Palming the back of his neck never meant anything good and Kazuko's eyes narrowed on Bon. Whatever he wasn't telling her was apparent and she guessed it had to do with coming up here. She jutted her chin out at him, "Spill it, what's actually bothering you?"

"Wha-What?!" Bon sputtered as incriminating as possible, "Can I just not spend some time with you?! I missed dinner I figured you'd wanna hang and I just-"

"Oh my god that's such bull crap!" Kazuko laughed outright at his pathetic cover up, "Your so bad at lying!"

Her cocky snort was right. The cat was out of the bag the moment he asked her to meet on the roof top and Bon knew that. Hating to be wrong the exwire still had to own this one until the end, "You know...when we were fighting the Impure King and well, I just kind of froze."

Confused he was going that far back. And certainly not something Kazuko ever spent more than as few fleeting seconds on the scarred memory. She paused only to nod slowly, "...yeah...but I wouldn't say you froze...Karura told you the barrier would fall if you did anything. I even got that."

"Not when I was holding the barrier," Bon bit harshly the inside of his cheek as he refused to hold her gaze, "I mean...when you attacked after dad told you not to...I stood there, I watched you charge in head first and I just- I couldn't move."

"Well, I was told not to," Kazuko's turn to palm the back of her neck, "So I mean, I guess I'll own that one but-"

"It happened when we were below New Town Inari too," Bon spoke over her words, the tone in his voice wavering with an unfamilarness Kazuko didn't care for, "Those zombies- chimeras- Whatever they were. I almost fell apart right there."

"Bon what does-"

"Every time we've been in real time combat I've froze!" He lashed out not really at her but Kazuko still pulled herself back from him worried about where this was coming from, "I freeze and I can't do anything like I should be able to! I don't have the same skills- The same abilities that you, or even Shima and Okumura have. I'm an aria and not once have I been able to give you the kind of support in battle that an aria should be able to." Astonished that he had really taken _any_ of those situations in this light. Kazuko was about to rebuke all the other facts to those same things but got cut off by Bon scooting over and taking her hands off her lap to be in his own grasp, "I have to do this, I need to be Lewin's apprentice and learn all I can so I can actually do something. So I can be your support. He finally said yes and I will-"

"You what?!" The eruption of anger dwarfed his jumbled announcement, "I told you that guys a jerk and useless and just showy and-"

"Kazuko he's so much more," Bon's voice almost pleading, "He's- He's so like you in so many ways- I could learn so much from Lewin, all the things I could learn and- and-" Amazingly Bon's eyes dropped and Kazuko could see him bit down on his bottom lip like he was going to cry, "...I'd never freeze when you needed me again."

A lump in Kazuko's throat grew. Never surpassing that though as Bon's words hung in the air and she was forced to come to the realization of why he was even pursing this so hard. Much like having her words thrown back in her face. Kazuko couldn't swallow the irony even when it grew ten fold between them in the night air.

"...why him?" Kazuko murmured barely above a whisper, "All these exorcists and-" She stopped and looked to find Bon staring at her already, " _Why_ him?"

Exhausted that this was the point he had to make again Bon started slower at least, "So he didn't pick you in class? That stuff was dirty and gross anyways you wouldn't have wanted to-"

"It's not the class thing!" Her turn to explode, "It's-" Kazuko ran her fingers through her hair scratching her scalp just a little to hard in frustration, "What he did in Mephisto's office! Shima was the one who fucked up but- Still! Still people look at me like I'm going to be next or something?! That Lewin guy doesn't even know me and he put me under a microscope like I deserved it! What did I do!? Why am I so wrong all the time?!"

Piled onto what he already said. Kazuko's words just made the world between them heavier and neither of them denied feeling it. Maybe a positive it was all out in the air. It didn't take away from the fact some of it was a struggle to hear it all put into words.

Like thus far all night Kazuko was the first one to speak again, "...it just, it feels like you don't want anything to do with me either and I- I'm so scared of loosing you."

"Kazuko that's not true," Bon shook his head vehemently against her concern, "Leaving you is the last thing ever."

"But if you spend all your extra time following that jerk around-" Kazuko bit her tongue hearing the same complaint roll out of her mouth like a repetitious child.

Bon looked down at his hands with all the thought of the work he'd put in this far. But still it wasn't enough and he needed more to keep his promise, "...you have your sword, Koneko has his ability to think so quick on his feet in every situation, even Shima has his family's k'rik...and all I have is being the heir of a sect that doesn't even exist anymore. I need to be better than this."

"Your the best as you are," Kazuko shook her head feverishly, reaching out to grab at his forearm but something in her caused her to hesitate. Only to take her hands back and fold them in her lap as she looked away, "You're...We both know your better than I'll ever be, that Lewin guy he-"

"If I even knew _half_ of what I've seen him do then you wouldn't have lost your mojo against the impure king and I wouldn't have taken so long when we got separated," Bon doing the grabbing now as he pulled her nervously folded hands and clasped them between his, "Please, just- let me do this for you."

For her? Did Kazuko really have that thrown in her face so easily. Like it was the first day at True Cross again when she argued with him about keeping the sword for his own sake. Bon really took the chance to throw that back in her face. Could she really blame him though? Kazuko understood she did stupid things and did them with the intent of trying to help Bon achieve his dreams. It came down to the fact now that she really didn't know what his dreams where now that the sect was no longer the sole focus of his attention. Certainly if this was it then she couldn't argue with it.

"...you're going to be his what, pet dog?" Kazuko finally let out the biggest sigh. Not before squeezing Bon's hands and keeping her eye contact to her looking down at their hands.

"Apprentice," He reissued what he'd asked to be.

"Same thing."

He rolled his eyes this time but didn't rebuke that snide comment, "No, Lewin said he'd take me on. But it would take up a lot of my extra time."

Kazuko figured that much but hated hearing it, "So, no more us."

"I'll still see you at every meal I can, and I'll come by every night when I finish with Lewin's work if you want," Bon leaned in earnestly with the most exhausting way around the obvious.

Worrying her fingers over his knuckles Kazuko knew the absurdity of stretching himself so thin. Neither of them would get anything done if that system even worked in the slightest. Here at True Cross they came to do one thing and one thing only. And that was to become strong enough to protect one another.

Kazuko brought his knuckles up to her lips. Laying a soft kiss on his cold skin as her eyes closed for only the sake of savoring the moment. When her lips departed his hand and she looked up at him, Kazuko managed the best smile she could, "Please don't stop showering like that dirty monkey."

Utterly taken back Bon looked at her with that kind of remark, "What? Why- Not bathing has nothing to do with it!"

Hiding herself with a complacent smile, Kazuko squeezed his hands once more before letting them go and getting to her feet, "Forever and always right?"

Still a bit confused Bon got to his feet to follow suit. But a distance remained between them as he looked down at her and only got the same soft smile beaming back up to him, "Forever and always."

Kazuko shook her head. Leaning into him just to plant a ginger kiss on the corner of his lips, "You'll be the best aria there ever was."

Like that's how she wanted to end it. Bon wouldn't allow it and grabbed her elbow as Kazuko turned around. Pulling her to him in one swift motion to let him press his lips flush against hers. No longer counting who's turn it was to initiate the kiss anymore. He needed one and he wasn't about to let her leave without it.

"We'll make it back to Kyoto," Bon pressed his forehead against hers. Arms wrapping around her to squeeze Kazuko as close to him as possible, "I promised to see you back under that tree, and I won't ever forget it."

A long way to go. Bon knew this was the only sure fire way he'd be able to keep that word. The next time they were under that tree then he'd never want to leave again. Kazuko hugging him back but not as firmly as normal. Though she did hide her face in the crook of his neck. It meant Bon had to hug her back twice as hard and prove himself to her twice as much.


End file.
